L'un à l'autre
by Abyssanne
Summary: Une histoire d'amour, d'amitié, de trahisons... de vie entre Sirius Black et Severus Rogue. J'ai choisit le challenge d'écrire une histoire s'intégrant de la façon la plus crédible possible dans l'histoire originale en explorant les non-écrits.
1. 1- Joli garçon

**Petit mot de l'autrice :** Coucou tout le monde ! Honnêtement ça fait si longtemps que je ne suis pas venue sur ce site que je ne sais même pas si il est encore fréquenté. Mais voilà, cette histoire dors dans mes tiroirs (oui, mes tiroirs, de mon bureau... sur mon pc ^^ ) depuis que je l'ai terminée, soit plus de 3ans *sifflote* et on dit qu'une histoire qui n'est pas lue est une histoire morte. Donc je la pause ici, espérant qu'elle vive un peu.

J'aurais voulu la dédier à Alan Rickman, cet acteur et comédien formidable, mais je ne suis pas forcément sure qu'il l'aurait bien pris. En tout cas, cette histoire a été écrite l'année de son décès, et j'ai toujours imaginé Severus Rogue avec ses traits et sa voix.

A la place je la dédis à Sombraline, une autrice géniale de ce site et à sa fanfic' géniale : L'alphabet du Snack. Je vous la recommande (oui, très chère, j'avais dit "sous-peu" en 2016 mais humhum voilà *bestexcuseever*).

Amusez-vous bien en me lisant !

* * *

**L'un à l'autre**

Prologue

Since feeling is first - e.e. Cummings

since feeling is first / tant que l'émotion vient la première

who pays any attention / celui qui prête attention

to the syntax of things / à la syntaxe des choses

will never wholly kiss you; / ne t'embrassera jamais pleinement

wholly to be a fool / pleinement à être un fou

while Spring is in the world / alors que le Printemps est sur le monde

my blood approves, /mon sang approuve

and kisses are a better fate / et les baisers sont un meilleur destin

than wisdom / que la sagesse

lady i swear by all flowers. Don't cry /dame je le jure par toutes les fleures. Ne pleure pas

-the best gesture of my brain is less than / -le meilleur mouvement de mon cerveau est moins que

your eyelids' flutter which says / ce qu'un simple battement de tes cils peut dire

we are for each other: then /nous sommes l'un pour l'autre : alors

laugh, leaning back in my arms /ris, viens t'abandonner dans mes bras

for life's not a paragraph / car la vie n'est pas un paragraphe

And death i think is no parenthesis / Et la mort je pense n'est pas une parenthèse

Bo du chapitre : Joli garçon de Lolita (oui, j'assume) et, pendant la danse -vous saurez quand- Bumpy Ride de Mohobi (oui, le niveau musical est très très haut ^^ )

**1-Un Joli garçon**

C'était le printemps. Savoureux comme il ne peut l'être qu'après un hiver bien grisâtre, bien long et froid. Pourtant il ne devait faire qu'un peu plus d'une dizaine de degrés, pas de quoi se dénuder, et ces deux semaines de vacances concédées en ce début avril pour permettre aux étudiants de se défouler un peu avant le début de la dernière ligne droite, examen à la clé, n'avaient pas l'enchantement de l'été.

Mais tout de même, il y avait de la magie dans l'air sous ces rayons délicieux qui échauffaient les esprits et les corps engourdis. Les Maraudeurs sortirent du château pour se diriger, dans le parc, vers un petit muret près du lac, un de leurs coins favoris où l'on avait tellement l'habitude de les voir qu'il leur était presque réservé. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas par hasard que trois filles de Serdaigle de quatrième année y étaient assises. L'une envoya un coup de coude à sa voisine qui s'empourpra et gloussa en chœur avec la troisième en croisant son regard. Trop de charisme.

Ignorant celles qui l'observaient, James éclata de rire en voyant Peter esquiver de justesse le vif d'or qui passait sous son nez à toute vitesse. Ses cheveux en pétard contrastaient avec l'air presque sage que lui donnaient ses lunettes aux montures noires, ses épaules de joueur de Quidditch tendaient sublimement le tissu de sa robe de sorcier. Remus lança en informulé un immobilus sur le vif qui fut attrapé au vol par Sirius.

Comme si il était parfaitement normal de maîtriser avec négligence un sort de ce niveau.

Bien sûr ses traits étaient un peu tirés, et ses vêtements dégageaient une impression de froissé alors que leur propriétaire était visiblement un garçon soigné, mais il avait une délicatesse, une retenue dans son regard qui retenait l'attention, qui poussait à se demander ce qui grondait sous cette surface calme.

Le fils aîné Black s'élança joyeusement en avant pour échapper à l'assaut de James. Se sachant battu d'avance sur la vitesse, il choisit plutôt de se reposer sur ses appuis, pilant et se retournant avec brusquerie, faisant volter ses cheveux noir autour de ses yeux gris. Sans doute le joyau du groupe, l'aristocrate rebelle, le voyou aux lèvres ourlées d'un mépris héréditaire que lui seul savait illuminer d'une joie enfantine et sans fard.

James lui sauta sur le dos, comme si c'était la meilleure méthode pour attraper le vif que l'autre tenait dans son poing, et plus certainement pour le plaisir de s'exclamer « hue ma fidèle carne ! » avant que Black ne l'éjectât en se penchant brusquement en avant.

Ces trois là valaient bien la peine de passer pour des godiches à attendre sur ce muret qu'ils sortent de cours, juste pour le plaisir d'entendre Lupin dire :

\- Bonjour Mesdemoiselles...

\- Vous allez virer vos jolis petits culs de ce muret fissa, compléta Sirius avec un haussement de sourcil arrogant.

\- Et si on ne veut pas ? lança hardiment une des trois Serdaigle en se levant et dévisageant son vis à vis.

\- Alors nous nous verrons dans l'obligation de nous asseoir ailleurs, soupira James. Loin de nous l'idée de vous déloger, c'est juste qu'on aime bien nos petites habitudes. Et notre intimité.

Peter eut un gloussement, et les Serdaigle l'imitèrent en se levant à leur tour.

\- Vous avez de la chance, fit une des filles, notre cours de Sortilèges commence dans dix minutes.

\- Salut les gars, lança la première qui avait parlé.

Elles ne purent se retenir que quelques mètres avant d'exploser en un fou rire glousseur.

\- Pas mal la petite brune, apprécia Peter.

\- Tu fais dans la pédophilie maintenant Queudver ? Répliqua Sirius avec une moue dégoûtée. Elle a au moins deux ans de moins que toi, et des seins depuis moins de six mois j'suis sûr.

\- Rends-moi mon Vif Patmol !geignis James. Tu sais très bien que je vais faire une crise de manque si je ne l'attrape pas d'un geste brillantissime avant la fin de cette heure.

\- Au moins ça, sourit Remus en s'installant.

\- Tiens, espèce de junkie !

James réanima l'objet et commençait à jouer avec quand un Serdaigle de leur année s'avança vers eux.

\- Salut Norft ! Venu prendre une leçon d'Attrapeur de talent ?

\- Tu feras moins le malin quand je t'aurais envoyé un bon Cognard dans la tronche Potter !répliqua l'autre en leur serrant la main. Je viens vous lancer une invitation, continua-t-il en baissant un peu le ton. Vous savez que nous avons eu le droit cette année à une salle magiquement agrandie pour nos expériences, dans le couloir auprès de notre tour.

Les Maraudeurs hochèrent la tête. Les professeurs avaient reçu des plaintes des Serdaigle qui en avaient marre de se retrouver à détruire les salles de cours ou leur propre dortoir quand leurs expériences tournaient mal et avaient fini par leur réserver une salle spéciale, à qui on avait rajouté plusieurs propriétés magiques pour la rendre plus grande, plus résistante, séparable en différents compartiments, avec des lumières adaptables..

\- Eh bien Mia Lovegood a fini de l'insonoriser ! Et pour fêter le printemps, on organise une petite soirée après le couvre-feu.

\- Pourquoi vous nous prévenez si tard ? grimaça Sirius.

\- Parce que le Préfet qui est de garde dans cette partie du partie du château de minuit à quatre heures du matin vient seulement d'accepter de fermer les yeux sur les allées et venues des élèves.

\- Pardon ? s'étrangla Lupin.

\- Et on sait que c'est toi qui es responsable du couloir principal...compléta Norft avec un regard un peu penaud.

Sirius et James échangèrent un regard et grimacèrent.

\- Parce que vous croyez que je vais abuser de la confiance qui m'est accordée en tant que préfet pour vous laisser vous enivrer en toute sérénité ?

\- Eh bien...

\- Pas du tout mon cher Moony ! s'exclama Sirius. Mais tu ne me disais pas justement que tu étais épuisé et que tu comptais demander d'être dispensé de garde cette nuit ? Après tout c'est le début des vacances...

\- Et mon remplaçant habituel ayant déjà quitté le château il y a peu de chances pour qu'on en place un autre, c'est ce que tu veux dire ?

James, Sirius et Peter eurent un sourire angélique.

\- Je compte sur vous les gars, dit simplement Norft avec un clin d'œil, ça ne serait pas pareil sans vous.

\- On y sera, assura Peter, et le Serdaigle s'éloigna.

\- Donnez moi une seule bonne raison de faire ça, grinça Remus.

\- Je peux t'en donner une centaine ! Tu as besoin de t'amuser ! J'ai besoin de m'amuser ! Peter a besoin de se trouver une copine dont le lait ne sorte pas encore du nez ! Sirius a besoin...hum non, Sirius pourrait aller se coucher à 21h toutes les vacances et rester populaire... Mais moi je pourrai peut-être voir Evans !

\- Je doute qu'elle participe à une soirée de ce genre qui viole environ cinquante pour cent du règlement de Poudlard d'un seul coup.

\- Tu la sous-estimes Moony : c'est elle la responsable du pied de la tour des Serdaigle de minuit à quatre heures du matin ! Je me demande ce qu'ils ont trouvé pour la convaincre de les soutenir... Peut-être qu'ils lui ont dit que je viendrais sûrement et qu'elle voulait me revoir avant qu'on soit séparés pendant les vacances..

\- Je ne vais même pas m'attarder sur comment tu connais son emploi du temps par cœur graine de stalker, tellement ta confiance en tes charmes est démesurée, soupira le lycan.

\- Oui, la dernière fois qu'elle t'a vu, elle t'a traité de lombric difforme si je me souviens bien.

\- Tais-toi Peter ! On sait tous qu'elle est folle de Cornedrue au fond d'elle, juste, bien au fond quoi... Aïe ! Pourquoi tu me tapes ? Je suis de ton côté !

\- Crétin !

\- Bouffon.

\- Abruti.

\- Tête plate.

\- …

\- Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! s'exclama Remus.

Il s'étira de toute sa longueur et sursauta presque en entendant le petit soupir que venait de pousser en le voyant faire une fille assise à plus de trente mètres. Décidément avoir des sens aiguisés n'était pas toujours un avantage. Le printemps mettait les hormones de tout le monde à ébullition, et s'il avait dû être parfaitement honnête cette idée de soirée lui plaisait bien. Même s'il aurait préféré qu'elle eût lieu dans le parc, sous les étoiles, que dans une salle close.

\- Après tout j'avais effectivement dit que je voulais faire sauter ma garde de cette nuit...

\- Tu es formidable Moony !

\- Le meilleur ami du monde !

\- N'en faites pas trop... Je compte sur vous pour que cette soirée ne tourne pas mal d'accord ?

\- Promis !

\- J'ai justement trouvé un sortilège qui permet de donner une apparence sous marine aux murs et à la lumière d'une pièce, et pas genre lac glauque, plutôt océan caribéen et poisson multicolores.

\- Un sortilège pareil doit coûter une fortune Sirius.

\- Quand on l'achète oui, Moony, pas quand on le fait soi-même, sourit le brun. Par contre il faut que je commence à m'entraîner maintenant si je veux qu'il dure toute la nuit.

\- Et moi je vais me choisir une tenue appropriée, lança James.

Peter se leva et leur emboîta le pas sans même prendre la peine de se justifier. Il les suivait.

Remus s'allongea sur le mur et regarda en plissant les yeux les nuages blancs traverser le ciel bleu lumineux. Un vent du Sud soufflait un air doux qui envoyait ses petites mèches lui chatouiller les joues. Tout avait l'air si paisible ! Personne à part lui ne pensait que dans trois jours c'était la pleine lune. Idéal, au fond, qu'elle tombe pendant les vacances. Il n'y aurait presque personne au château et il aurait tout le temps de se remettre avant que les autres élèves ne revinssent. Mais du coup il n'irait pas voir ses parents qui commençaient à lui manquer... Revenir chez eux alors qu'il allait se transformer serait cependant une expérience inutilement douloureuse à leur infliger et à s'infliger à lui même, donc il préférait le manque. Il sourit en relâchant son souffle. La soirée promettait d'être belle.

O-XXXXXXXX-O

Des pas furtifs glissant sur le sol du couloir. Des chuchotements vite étouffés par un sort de silence. Le meilleur passage pour mettre des invités en condition pour une soirée de rêve, la recette magique pour qu'ils arrivent déjà surexcités : les faire traverser le château de Poudlard après le couvre-feu. L'ambiance se mit en place toute seule.

Black en personne était passé avant le dîner pour lancer son sortilège et maintenant la pièce ressemblait à une boite magique de haute gamme : sur les murs un flou bleu-vert lumineux donnait l'impression d'être sous la surface de l'océan Caribéen un jour de soleil. Et selon la musique, il pouvait se colorer des nuances d'un soleil couchant qui se noyait dans l'océan, s'assombrir d'une ondée tropicale, être traversé par des bancs de poissons arc-en-ciel ou par un requin. Au plafond enfin, touche finale, scintillaient parfois des étoiles, parfois un soleil qui dessinait des taches lumineuses et ouatées dans la salle comme un projecteur.

Les élèves étaient émerveillés par la splendeur de cette magie qui augmentait la réputation déjà bien installée de Sirius Black. Seuls Regulus et quelques Serpentard trouvaient le moyen de critiquer le côté superficiel et trop classique de ce charme. Mais c'était vraiment par acquis de conscience, histoire de dire quelque chose, quoi. Parce qu'à côté de ça, ils étaient les premiers à apprécier la façon dont les reflets adoucissaient les teintes des peaux tout en rehaussant leur éclat.

Le thème était bien sûr « fête à la plage », et les filles rivalisaient de sensualité en robe de plage vaporeuse ou moulante et souvent un peu transparente, tandis que les garçons avaient enfilé des tuniques de couleurs claires et galonnées de doré pour les plus pudiques quand les autres avaient tout simplement opté pour un pagne ou un short de bain, assortis de colliers de perles brunes, de coquillages, voire, comme Lucius Malefoy, d'un torque en or. Le Serpentard était vraiment le seul à pouvoir se permettre cette couronne de lierre piquetée d'argent posée sur sa chevelure pâle, quant à sa toge blanche drapée au travers de son torse imberbe elle aurait sans doute été ridicule sur n'importe qui d'autre, mais sur lui semblait être le summum de l'élégance. Privilège de la naissance peut-être. Personne n'aurait pu croire que les invités n'avaient eu que quelques heures pour se préparer, c'en était presque magique. Enfin presque. C'était magique.

La musique aux accents latino invitait les étudiants à se déhancher, à esquisser quelques pas de salsa pour les plus doués et à se secouer dans tous les sens pour les autres. Sur le bar étaient proposés des cocktails aux couleurs vives que le barman, un Poufsouffle, avait rangés de gauche à droit du simple soft au plus hard, un rhum arrangé des familles succulent et terriblement traître : le Souffle de la Montagne Pelé.

La soirée battait son plein vers minuit, à peine deux heures après le couvre-feu, et si Peter et Remus avaient été vus assis dans des hamacs un verre à la main, il n'y avait pas trace de James Potter ni de Sirius Black. Puis soudain, la musique s'assourdit, un tourbillon de bulles se forma au centre de la piste de danse, et ils furent là. Remus vit James faire disparaître sa cape d'invisibilité mais il fallait savoir qu'il l'avait, et tous les autres étudiants se demandaient plutôt comment ils avaient fait pour briser la barrière anti-transplannage. Mais après tout, ils étaient les Maraudeurs, et les Maraudeurs étaient capables de tout !

\- Salut Poudlard ! lança James à la cantonade, et des acclamations retentirent alors que Sirius se contentait d'un sourire en coin.

L'attrapeur avait opté pour un sarouel rouge orangé et une petite veste sans manches bordée de cuir assortie, abordant fièrement un tatouage rouge et or du lion de Gryffondor au-dessus de la hanche gauche. Sirius, lui, avait tressé ses cheveux sombres en une longue tresse et portait en tout et pour tout un short de bain noir et des bracelets en métal aux poignets. Comme si la splendeur de son corps finement musclé se suffisait à elle-même. Ce en quoi il n'avait pas vraiment tort d'ailleurs. Sur son épaule on voyait la tête d'un chien noir en ombres tribales, tous crocs dehors.

La foule des étudiants se fendit pour laisser passer un Serdaigle avec un collier de fleurs autour du cou qui apportait deux verres sur un plateau. Les Gryffondor les acceptèrent avec un sourire et la musique reprit, les danses avec.

Les danseurs formaient un cercle presque naturel entre Sirius et James, à qui il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour être entourés par des jeunes femmes qui rivalisaient de charmes pour onduler contre. Tout un art que de danser un verre à la main, mais les deux amis s'en acquittèrent avec brio pendant un temps respectable, puis ils se séparèrent après s'être tapé dans la main. James partit en quête de Lily tandis que Sirius alla rejoindre ses deux autres meilleurs amis.

Remus portait une tunique verte brodée de blanc que Sirius lui avait offerte. Remus ne supportait pas la charité, mais le chien avait argumenté qu'il refusait catégoriquement de porter les couleurs de Serpentard et il avait accepté l'excuse, sans demander pourquoi il l'avait achetée dans ce cas. Peter avait choisi de s'orner d'un chapeau de paille qui lui donnait plutôt une bonne tête et Sirius se mit en quête de lui trouver une copine par la volonté du chapeau. Comprendre qu'il le lançait dans les airs et poussait en riant Peter vers la personne sur la tête de qui il avait atterri. Et quand le chapeau tombait par terre ou sur un garçon les deux amis buvaient un verre.

Finalement les murs devinrent de plus en plus flous pour Sirius qui se mit à danser avec énergie sur la piste de danse, sans se soucier d'envoyer sa tresse dans la figure de ses voisins et souriant comme un enfant. Son frère l'agrippa une seconde et l'attira dans un coin :

\- Pitié Siri' dis-moi que ce n'est pas un vrai tatouage ! Tu sais ce que mère pense de ça...tu vas encore te faire démolir.

\- Oh le petit frère s'inquiète pour moi, c'est trop mignon, ironisa Sirius.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir, se renfrogna Regulus, c'est juste que j'ai trop honte de voir le corps d'un Black avec ce truc moldu gravé dessus.

Sirius eut une moue dégoûtée.

\- Ce n'est pas un vrai, mais quand je m'en ferai un, je ne manquerai pas d'informer Mère que c'est toi qui m'en a donné l'idée Reg' !

\- T'es vraiment une pauvre tache...

\- C'est ça, va baver ta jalousie ailleurs, minable ! claqua Sirius en le repoussant.

Il eut un moment de vertige mais se reprit en s'efforçant de se retenir de frapper le dos de son frère qui s'éloignait. Il n'allait pas laisser ce valet de l'oppresseur lui gâcher sa soirée ! Il se dirigea donc d'un pas mal assuré vers le bar mais fut attrapé de nouveau, par Remus cette fois.

\- Ça va, Patmol ?

\- Parfaitement, Moony de mon cœur, mentit Sirius avec un grand sourire.

Le lycan lui tapota amicalement l'épaule et lui dit :

\- Personnellement je rentre dormir, je suis épuisé. Je vous laisse veiller sur Queudver ? Et sur vous-même...

\- Déjà ? Rooh...Tu veux la carte ? ajouta-t-il plus bas.

\- Oui s'il-te-plaît.

Le Gryffondor plongea la main dans la poche de son short et en sortit un tout petit bout de papier qu'il glissa dans la paume de main de son ami avec un clin d'œil. Remus lui sourit, et après une dernière pression amicale sur son épaule, tourna les talons. Sirius continua sa marche vers le bar et l'atteint aussi fier de lui qu'un coureur de fond qui atteint la ligne d'arrivée. Sa satisfaction cependant fut de courte durée en apercevant son voisin de comptoir.

\- Snivellus ! s'exclama Black. Mais qui t'a invité ?

Le garçon se tourna vers lui et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Black, toujours un plaisir...

Ses cheveux noirs de jais tombaient de chaque côté de son visage maigre aux pommettes marquées et au nez aquilin. Le Serpentard aurait difficilement pu être habillé plus simplement en pantalon de toile bleu sombre et en chemise bleue un tout petit peu plus claire. La seule fantaisie de sa tenue était le coquillage porcelaine blanc qui pendait à une chaîne d'argent fine autour de son cou. Tout de même, Sirius notait que c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait dans une tenue autre que son uniforme ou les espèces de frusques qu'il remettait dans le Poudlard express quand il rentrait chez lui.

\- Sérieusement c'est censé être une soirée privée ! Cela dit te connaissant je suppose que tu as fouiné pour t'infiltrer en douce.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, mon pauvre, répondit avec une moue méprisante le Serpentard avant de se tourner vers le Poufsouffle derrière le bar. Tumbert, un punch orange s'il-te-plaît.

\- Et un punch qui arrive, Severus ! Merci encore pour m'avoir montré pour les cocktails, ajouta ostensiblement l'étudiant en sourcillant en direction de Sirius de façon réprobatrice, il n'y a que toi pour avoir ce doigté dans les dosages.

\- Je t'en prie, dit Severus en réprimant -mal- un sourire satisfait.

Maudite soit la loyauté des Poufsouffle, songea Black. C'était vraiment agaçant de voir le Serpentard avoir le dessus.

\- J'aimerais bien te voir danser, revint à la charge Sirius après un temps. Je suis sûr que c'est un sujet particulièrement réjouissant.

\- Je me contrefiche de tes fantasmes, Black, va jouer ailleurs.

\- Ah ouais ? grimaça l'autre. On va voir ça...

Il quitta le bar et se déplaça aussi vite que la foule et son ivresse le permettaient vers le groupe d'élèves qui incantaient la musique. Il leur murmura à l'oreille et les élèves éclatèrent de rire.

\- Étudiants de Poudlard, s'exclama Norft avec un sonorus, it's time for B-B-Battle ! Et pour démarrer les hostilités, nul autre que notre cher Sirius Black !

Des exclamations et des sifflets retentirent, et Sirius entendit la voix de James au dessus de brouhaha qui criait : Vas-y Patmol ! Donne tout !

Une musique ensoleillée, bien régressive comme on les aime avec une rythmique un peu lourde et des paroles profondes qui parlaient de bumpy bop et de boumboum résonna et Sirius se lança.

Il ne faut pas croire qu'il n'était pas gêné, qu'il n'avait pas le cœur qui battait fort ou les joues qui rougissaient. Mais il avait un sourire lumineux aux lèvres qui disait d'emblée : si je réussis c'est que je suis bon, si je rate c'est que je suis drôle et dans tous les cas je m'amuse.

Les Battle de danse magique était une institution. Un enchantement lancé par l'organisateur aidait les plus timides à se lancer : quand ils étaient désignés par le danseur ou la danseuse en place, il étaient attirés dans le cercle de lumière et étaient alors obligés de bouger un peu. Si ils se laissaient porter, les mouvements pouvaient être harmonieux, si ils résistaient, ils se contenteraient d'être mollement agités par le sort au rythme de la musique une trentaine de seconde avant de pouvoir désigner quelqu'un d'autre. Severus, qui se doutait de ce qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver, cherchait à toute vitesse une solution pour s'échapper sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'admirer cette assurance affichée qui servait de bouclier indestructible au Gryffondor...

_Saleté._

Gryffondor qui n'en avait d'ailleurs pas besoin comme ses hanches s'agitaient de haut en bas et d'avant en arrière, arrachant soupirs et gloussements à l'assemblée qui s'agitait en lui laissant un cercle autour de lui, espérant être celle ou celui attiré dans la lumière, ou bien le redoutant. Et ça ne rata pas après son tour de danse, le diabolique brun désigna Rogue qui vida son punch d'un air désespéré, souhaitant plus que tout disparaître sous terre alors que Black avançait vers lui en courbant son index pour lui faire signe de se lever.

La foule l'entoura et le poussa vers le cercle de lumière avant de le laisser isolé face à un Black hilare qui le fixait mains sur les hanches. Au bord de l'apoplexie, Severus grimaça un sourire qui donnait vaguement l'impression qu'il avait une rage de dents, et s'agita sans conviction, secouant ses épaules et agitant ses bras, avec le sentiment d'être un spaghetti trop cuit que l'on ferait sauter sur place. Autour de lui certains esquissaient des rires mais l'ambiance était suffisamment bonne pour que la majorité des étudiants tapent dans leurs mains pour l'encourager. C'était un peu Serpentard contre Gryffondor après tout, un classique toujours savoureux.

Sirius regardait Rogue et ne put s'empêcher de se sentir admiratif. Le Serpentard était clairement mal à l'aise, mais ses gestes, surtout ceux de ses mains, avaient une grâce un peu involontaire qui le rendait curieusement... touchant. Le Gryffondor soupira : il devait être vraiment soul pour avoir ce genre de pensées.

Il s'avança vers Severus en se déhanchant pour le provoquer. Les yeux de Rogue virent derrière Black Malefoy qui le regardait un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, et dans son cerveau germa une idée. Après tout, le blond répétait toujours qu'il y avait bien un domaine dans lequel les Gryffondor n'étaient pas courageux...

Alors, tentant le tout pour le tout, il s'approcha aussi vers le brun, imitant autant que possible ses mouvements de hanches. Mais surtout, en accrochant son regard.

Severus savait qu'il pouvait toujours compter sur son regard noir. Alors, inclinant un peu la tête en avant il dévisagea le Gryffondor par-dessous ses cils, comme s'il cherchait à l'hypnotiser. Le brun sembla effectivement être un peu déstabilisé et le fut encore plus quand Rogue levant une de ses mains blanches la posa sur sa joue en rapprochant son front, toujours sans le quitter des yeux.

La joue était brûlante, la main, curieusement fraîche.

Sirius inspira brusquement en entrouvrant les lèvres et Severus sentit comme un vertige à l'intérieur de son estomac. Il haussa les sourcils, espérant que son trouble ne se voyait pas sur son visage, mais le regard gris de Black avait l'iris dilatée et était trop proche pour qu'il puisse voir son expression. Il sentit par contre son souffle sur son visage, l'odeur de l'alcool qu'il avait bu et son odeur à lui...Alors Rogue le feu aux joues posa ses mains sur les épaules du Gryffondor et le repoussa, esquissant un demi-tour vaguement gracieux et désigna une fille au hasard qui prit sa place dans le cercle, trop heureuse.

Sirius cependant ne lui prêta aucune attention. Il regardait Rogue disparaître dans la foule en se demandant d'où était venu cette envie folle qui lui avait traversé le cerveau, électrisant son bas-ventre. Étant resté immobile trop longtemps il fut éliminé du cercle et céda sa place sans jeter un regard à la moue déçue de la fille.

James sauta sur son cabot.

\- Et alors Paddy ! On flirte avec Sevillus maintenant ? Mais ça va pas du tout dans ta tête !

\- Dis pas n'importe quoi ! Je voulais juste l'humilier.

\- Tu as réussi... au début. Il danse vraiment mal. Mais après pendant une seconde j'ai presque cru que vous alliez vous rouler une pelle ! T'imagine !

\- L'horreur, coassa Sirius en détournant les yeux. Et sinon, toi et Evans ? ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

\- Pas mal, pas mal... commença James. Non, je mens, soupira-t-il, c'est encore un désastre. Au début on parlait, bonne ambiance, je lui ai demandé des nouvelles de ses potions comme me l'avait conseillé Remus et elle me parlait gentiment et tout. Mais après deux Poufsouffles sont venues me parler heu... Quidditch. Des fans tu vois ? Je pouvais pas les chasser. Et après cinq minutes Evans s'est cassée furax et plus moyen de lui remettre la main dessus.

\- Mon vieux, soupira Sirius en lui entourant les épaules, cette fille est un mystère. Et si on allait se bourrer la gueule ?

\- Cela me semble une excellente idée. Où est Peter ?

Sirius le trouva qui dormait dans un hamac et les deux compères considérèrent qu'il était en sécurité. Accoudés au bar, ils entreprirent de sonder la profondeur des réserves d'alcool de la soirée. Il y avait justement posé devant eux deux verres remplis d'un jus de couleur bleue fort peu naturelle.

\- Jamie ! Lança Sirius en tendant un des deux verres à son ami, je t'envie.

\- Je sais, mon Siri', c'est parce que je suis plus musclé que toi c'est ça ?

\- Mais non, gros tas de muscles, j'm'en fiche de ton corps.

\- Voilà, geint James, toi aussi ! Evans aussi s'en fiche ! Pourtant je travaille dur pour être tout beau...

\- Mais non mon copain, tout est tout beau marmotta Sirius en mélangeant un peu les mots. Je suis juste un peu jaloux de ton affection pour Evans justement.

\- De quoi ?

James agrippa Sirius et le dévisagea attentivement.

\- Sirius, es-tu en train de remettre en cause notre virile amitié ?

\- Mais pas du tout espèce de Botruc tout beau ! Je veux dire... avoir quelqu'un, tu vois ? A qui penser et tout... ça a l'air de vachement te passionner. Et moi à coté, j'arrive pas à trouver une nana mieux qu'une autre. Ou bien ça dure trois mois quoi.

\- Mais c'est normaleuh ! Mus' il dit que c'est parce que tu es un... une... cuillère à café !

\- Que je suis une quoi ? demanda Sirius en fronçant les sourcils en se demandant à quel moment Remus avait pu faire un rapport entre lui et un couvert. Peut-être parce qu'il avait les yeux gris argent comme une cuillère ? Mais quel rapport avec sa capacité à tomber amoureux longtemps ?...

\- Ah ! Tu veux dire qu'il a dit que j'étais amoureux comme une cuillère à café !

\- Amoureux d'une cuillère à café ? s'étonna James. Mais ça n'a aucun sens !

\- Mais exactement ! Trinque avec moi !

\- Mais exactement, Paddy !

Et ils vidèrent les verres bleus. Et ce furent leurs derniers souvenirs de la soirée.

O-XXXXXXXX-O

\- Je veux qu'on retrouve ce type !s'exclama James pour la dix-huitième fois de la matinée.

\- Pitié Cornd' arrête de crier, gémit Peter d'une voix mourante.

\- Mes vacances sont gâchées, Queudver ! Mes parents prévenus ! Ils vont me consigner dans ma chambre avec des devoirs pendant deux semaines.

Sirius eut un sourire compatissant envers son ami.

\- Moi j'vais devoir désherber tout le potager de Plantofeu et sans magie ! Moldu style ! J'aurai plus de dos quand tu reviendras.

\- Il faut qu'on lui fasse payer, Patmol. Il faut en faire un exemple. Il en va de l'honneur des Maraudeurs.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, fit remarquer Remus. Il n'y a que vous deux qui avez subit les effets de cette potion. Moi je dormais tranquillement quand vous avez commencé votre strip-tease sur le bar. D'ailleurs il paraît que vous étiez tellement ivres à ce moment-là que les gens ont cru au début que vous faisiez ça volontairement.

\- Oui, confirma Peter. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient ce qui était marqué sur vos fesses.

Silence - 'Vers ! gronda Sirius, je ne veux plus entendre parler de ça.

\- C'est parti d'ailleurs ?...Aïe !

Peter se frotta le crâne à l'endroit où James l'avait frappé, marmonnant quelque chose au sujet de mal de tête et de violence gratuite.

La diligence arriva Peter et James saluèrent leurs amis avant de monter. Sirius et Remus retournèrent vers le château en silence jusqu'à ce que Remus lance :

\- Donc... c'est parti ?

Sirius ne dit rien pendant un moment, se contentant de grogner.

\- Oh allez ! Assume ! Il parait que votre show a été très apprécié. Vous êtes encore plus populaire qu'avant !

\- On avait pas besoin de ça... Et ma dignité tu t'en fiches ? Et mon mystère masculin ?

\- Je t'ai vu à poil assez souvent pour savoir que tu n'as rien dont tu pourrais avoir honte, mon vieux, sourit Remus.

\- Pitié changeons de sujet !

\- D'accord, d'accord.

Mais malgré lui, Remus ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Pas encore, lâcha finalement Sirius.

\- Pardon ? s'enquit poliment Remus.

\- Ce n'est pas encore parti, articula Sirius, Pomfresh cherche un antidote. Elle dit qu'au pire ça partira avec le temps, mais elle ne sait pas combien de temps...

Et c'est uniquement parce que Remus Lupin est un ami hors-normes qu'il réussit à étouffer son fou rire.

Car, lorsque d'un beau mouvement synchronisé Sirius Black et James Potter avaient baissé leur caleçon, la foule avait pu lire, inscrit sur leurs fesses en lettres stylisées : « Avec les compliments du Prince de Sang-mêlé ».

_A suivre..._

Ps-rabats-joie : S'enivrer en soirée peu avoir des conséquences graves, essayez de ne pas le faire et si ça vous arrive, assurez-vous d'avoir quelqu'un de fiable (et sobre) qui saura prendre soin de vous ;)


	2. 2 - Un nouvel ennemi

**2- Un nouvel ennemi**

Severus contrôlait sa respiration soigneusement. Tendre ses abdominaux, relâcher lentement son souffle, il ne fallait pas que le dioxyde de carbone rejeté par ses poumons entrât en contact direct avec sa potion. Une goutte de sueur dégoulina du bandeau qu'il avait mis autour de son front justement pour éviter cet incident et coula le long de l'arête de son nez. Severus eut juste le temps de se rejeter en arrière avant qu'elle ne tombât dans les vapeurs bouillonnantes.

_Qui a dit que faire des potions n'était pas sportif ?_ songea le Serpentard.

Puis jetant un œil à son sablier, il égrena lentement des petites cosses de milbrux dans le chaudron. Il compta trente secondes lentement puis se mit à tourner : une fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, une fois à l'inverse.

_Allez mon vieux, plus que deux allers-retours et on sera fixé… Plus qu'un…_

La potion émit un sifflement vif et s'immobilisa. Severus fronça les sourcils. La potion semblait se rétracter sur elle-même le niveau du chaudron baissait lentement.

_Pas bon ça !_

Severus s'éloigna prudemment, attendit dix minutes puis se pencha sur le chaudron. Au fond, une espèce de boule molle sautait sur place. Severus la regarda d'un air pincé, puis agita sa baguette. La boule s'éleva dans les airs ainsi qu'un tube à essais et une petite pince. La pince saisit un bout de la boule qui était étonnamment gluante, puis, toujours sous le contrôle de Rogue, mit l'échantillon dans le tube qui se reboucha et se rangea fort obligeamment dans son étui.

_Evanesco !_

_Bon, donc à première vue, trop de cosses de milbrux, ça devait devenir liquide, pas solide … _Severus soupira. Deux jours de travail pour rien. Restait à espérer que nonobstant la forme, l'effet de la potion était bon.

L'élixir de vérité était une potion absolument géniale. Au lieu de laver le cerveau comme le Veritaserum et d'annihiler toutes velléités de résistance de la victime, il la persuadait plutôt, gentiment, lentement, que dire la vérité était plus naturel, plus agréable que mentir. Elle enlevait le stress lié au mécanisme de l'aveu, et rajoutait même de l'endorphine pour chaque vérité dite. Simple, subtil et quasiment indétectable. Son usage cependant, était interdit par le ministère.

_Ce qui est absurde quand on pense que des saletés comme les philtres d'amour se trouvent sur tous les marchés. Comme si dire la vérité était plus grave que de ressentir une émotion fausse. N'importe quoi… _grommela intérieurement Rogue.

Il s'assit derrière une table et mit sa tête sur ses bras, fatigué. Le livre de recettes était posé juste à côté. Bien sûr, sur sa couverture était inscrit : « La culture des Hortensias » mais c'était un sort de dissimulation assez simple. Derrière il y avait le tome deux du fameux « Recueil des potions et philtres de l'esprit » de Regetta. Censuré par le ministère de la Magie depuis 1967, son usage était restreint aux Aurors, aux experts et aux étudiants spécialisés dans la matière.

Il avait été offert à Severus par Malefoy visiblement le livre « traînait depuis des lustres dans la bibliothèque familiale et personne n'en avait usage ». Rogue avait été un peu réticent à l'accepter, craignant que Malefoy ne le fasse chanter en lui réclamant des potions, mais le blond était plus délicat que cela et depuis six mois qu'il lui avait offert, il se contentait de demander parfois des nouvelles de ses progrès. Comme s'il cherchait simplement à connaître le niveau de Severus. Lequel était plutôt satisfait de savoir que quelqu'un d'influent comme Malefoy sût de quoi il était capable.

Consultant son cadran magique en étain le Serpentard admit que les protestations vigoureuses de son estomac avaient toute leur légitimité. Il rangea ses affaires, les miniaturisa et glissa la pochette qui contenait le tout dans son sac, à côté du livre.

En émergeant du cachot où il travaillait il fut comme d'habitude ébloui par la lumière du jour et s'étira en grommelant. Il entendit un petit cri apeuré et vit deux première année détaler en vitesse.

_Charmant…_

Severus passa une main dans ses cheveux et leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait gardé son bandeau, devait avoir le visage tout suant et ses cheveux graissés et humides à cause des vapeurs de potion pendaient tristement.

_Peste, peste, peste !_ jura-t-il intérieurement. Et il se lança un récuvite sur le visage, puis sur sa robe. En troisième année, il était allé en cours après avoir potionné dans son coin, dans une tenue à peu près similaire à celle qu'il abordait maintenant. Potter avait tout de suite remarqué son apparence et s'était lâché, enchaînant les blagues lourdes sur son odeur, son origine probablement poulpesque, ce genre de choses. Mais c'était la remarque de Black sur le gras de ses cheveux qui avait été particulièrement appréciée du public. Depuis, dès qu'il apparaissait avec les cheveux un tant soit peu humides, les quolibets reprenaient, et ce malgré ses précautions.

_Fichu Black, plaie de mon existence._

Son estomac se contracta de plus belle, et Severus se dirigea vers les cuisines en s'efforçant de penser à autre chose. Il n'avait que seize ans, il ne pouvait décemment pas passer sa vie à s'angoisser ou s'énerver à cause d'abrutis comme Black ou Potter.

_Quand je pense qu'on les laisse traîner avec un loup-garou ! Des débiles pareils ! C'est un miracle qu'il n'y ait pas eu plus d'accidents._

De toute façon, pour Severus, il était scandaleux qu'on laisse Lupin se transformer dans l'école, séparé des élèves par les simples maléfices de la Cabane Hurlante.

_Quand je pense que Black est toujours en liberté alors qu'il a essayé de me tuer !_

Il s'était renseigné sur le sujet, mais la seule potion existante pour les cas de lycanthropie, la potion « Tue Loup » n'était maîtrisée que par un nombre excessivement restreint de praticiens puisqu'elle avait été inventée il y avait à peine cinq ans, et était très compliquée. Elle devait coûter une petite fortune en plus et Lupin n'avait pas l'air de rouler sur l'or.

_Il faudrait que j'apprenne à la faire, histoire de compléter mes revenus après l'école._

C'était une petite organisation qu'il avait prévue depuis longtemps : il avait écrit la liste de différentes potions qui avaient un bon rapport coût des ingrédients/prix de vente et qui étaient à la fois demandées et difficiles à confectionner. Il y en avait une très grande variété en fait : une potion de soin anti-âge pour le visage, une encre pour tatouage dont la couleur variait selon l'humeur de son porteur, une potion paramédicale pour relaxer les muscles… Severus s'entraînait à les maîtriser sur le bout des doigts pour commencer à les commercialiser dès qu'il serait majeur. Il avait calculé qu'avec le produit il aurait largement de quoi se payer un appartement à Londres, le temps de trouver un travail.

_En parlant de travail…_

Macnair et Malefoy s'avançaient vers lui. Malefoy en tête, l'air passablement agacé, et Maicnair sur ses talons. C'était assez amusant d'ailleurs, de voir cette espèce d'armoire à glace joufflue suivre à petit pas embarrassés la silhouette fine et déliée de Lucius.

Severus avait envers le blond une admiration teintée d'agacement, probablement par fierté. Il le trouvait intelligent, élégant, appréciait à sa juste valeur son sens de la manipulation et de la flatterie. Et il fallait admettre… qu'il était incroyablement attirant.

Severus chassa à toute vitesse cette pensée de sa tête. Bien sûr qu'il était attirant, il était beau, riche et en bonne santé, il était génétiquement obligatoire d'être attiré par lui. Mais le brun tenait à garder sa clarté d'esprit. Ne pas oublier que Malefoy ne servait que sa propre cause, ses propres intérêts, et qu'il n'avait pas en lui une once de loyauté. Sauf peut-être envers sa famille, et Rogue n'en faisait pas partie.

\- Ah, Severus, salua Lucius d'un ton aimable, c'est toi que je cherchais.

\- Bonjour.

\- Macnair que tu vois ici a des soucis à finir son devoir d'Arithmancie. Et même, à vrai dire, à le commencer, grimaça Malefoy.

\- Quelle surprise, susurra Rogue en dévisageant la brute.

Grand, cruel, stupide, Macnair n'avait de qualité que celle de ne pas avoir suffisamment de libre arbitre pour choisir lui-même ses victimes. Sous les ordres de Goyle il avait cependant jeté le sac de Severus par une fenêtre en deuxième année, alors qu'il pleuvait dehors, et Severus ne l'avait pas oublié. En présence de Malefoy cependant Maicnair se contenta de baisser les yeux. C'est ça, bon chien.

\- Severus… fit Malefoy en lui passant un bras autour des épaules.

Rogue retint une grimace. _Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que les gens vous touchent ? Hein ? Ce n'était donc pas interdit de pénétrer comme ça l'espace vital des gens ?_

\- Je sais que tu as beaucoup de travail, mais je n'ai personne d'autre qui a pris Arithmancie et qui soit bon.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi faire les devoirs de cet abruti à sa place est utile.

\- J'aurais besoin de lui à l'extérieur l'année prochaine, on ne peut pas se permettre qu'il redouble. Entre nous soit dit… on ne lui réserve pas un travail intellectuel.

Tiens, une manie exaspérante de Malefoy : de toujours parler en disant « on » comme s'ils étaient légion derrière lui.

\- Ok ça roule, file moi le sujet, je lui transmettrai ça jeudi.

\- Merci Severus, je m'en souviendrai.

_J'espère bien…_

Heureusement le sujet était un exercice très facile à faire une fois qu'on avait compris le principe. Et Rogue n'avait aucun souci de compréhension, même pour un exercice de septième année. Malefoy se retira enfin de son espace vital, et jeta un coup d'œil à Macnair qui esquissa un mouvement entre le hochement de tête et la courbette, assez ridicule, à son égard. Le blond fit un signe à Rogue et s'en alla, la brute dans son sillage.

Malefoy Malefoy. Lui et ses grandes idées de Sang Pur fier-de-l'être, lui et son ignorance crasse de la vie, de ses responsabilités, de ses angoisses, qui tomberait vite de son piédestal une fois confronté au monde réel. Ou peut-être pas après tout. Peut-être que les Malefoy étaient assez riches pour le protéger, pour que jamais il ne sortît de son petit monde de thé et de dentelle. Mais avec les temps qui s'annonçaient Severus n'aurait pas parié là-dessus.

Il y a un an, Malefoy l'avait pris à part pour lui parler d'une « chose essentielle ». Ils avaient pris un verre ensemble à la tête de Sanglier. Les autres Serpentard de la cour Malefoynienne étaient assis à une autre table et Severus s'était senti à la fois fier d'être là et piégé. Lucius lui avait alors posé des questions sur ce qu'il pensait de la magie, et des moldus, et du Ministère de la Magie. Des choses assez philosophiques en somme auxquelles Severus avait répondu posément et de façon résolument neutre, sachant que le cœur du sujet n'était pas ce qu'il pensait lui mais ce que pensait son interlocuteur.

Les alliances avec le monde non magique appauvrissent le sang des sorciers plus le lien de sang avec des sorciers de souche est faible, plus la magie est faible. Et si le métissage continue, la magie disparaîtra. Pourquoi est-ce aux sorciers de vivre cachés comme cela ? demandait Malefoy. Pourquoi si ce n'est par précaution, pour ne pas effrayer les pauvres moldus, tout frissonnants à l'idée de savoir qu'ils sont faibles et insignifiants ? Mais ils le sont ! Et s'il le savaient, ils nous pourriraient moins la vie. Une fois qu'ils auront compris qu'une bombe peut-être stoppé d'un simple « reducto » qu'on enseigne en cinquième année, ils arrêteront de s'entre-tuer et de détruire notre belle planète.

Et ensuite il enchaînait sur son « Seigneur des Ténèbres » dont la puissance était fascinante et qui les guideraient tous vers une ère nouvelle...

Severus entendait tout ça. Mais son avis restait mitigé. Il savait bien qu'existaient des nés-moldus très puissants, Lily en était la preuve vivante. Du coup l'argument de l'affaiblissement du sang tombait à l'eau. Mais pour le reste il était plutôt d'accord.

L'image de sa mère, si douce, si silencieuse flottait dans sa tête. Il se souvenait que quand il était petit elle dessinait des formes en ombres et en lumière sur les murs, qui tourbillonnaient au-dessus de son lit elle allumait des étoiles sur son plafond pour ne pas qu'il eût peur du noir. Mais son père n'aimait pas ça. En fait, plus le temps passait, moins il paraissait supporter la magie.

Le summum fut atteint quand Severus eut huit ans. Après un cauchemar il avait fait apparaître autour de son lit des sortes d'énormes tentacules verts qui ressemblaient à des plantes grimpantes et qui lui faisaient comme une muraille de verdure. Tobias avait ouvert des yeux horrifiés en voyant le plancher défoncé par la pousse des plantes et plus encore par le débarquement des employés du ministère de la magie, venus camoufler les dégâts et surtout vérifier que la plante magique n'était pas invasive. Dès leur départ, Tobias avait mis à Severus sa première gifle et avait annoncé haut et fort qu'il ne voulait plus jamais voir de magie chez lui.

La magie c'est pour les feignants, clamait-il. Les hommes, les vrais ne faisaient pas apparaître les choses, ils les fabriquaient, et ils se levaient pour aller chercher leur bière plutôt que de la faire voleter vers eux. Il comptait bien que son fils devienne un vrai homme et pas « une petite fiotte en robe ». Et Elienn, paralysée à l'idée de perdre son amour, elle qui avait déjà perdu sa famille en l'épousant, adopta son point de vue.

A combien de matchs de foot, de chasses au moineau ou au lapin son père l'avait-il traîné ? Suffisamment pour se rendre compte que son gamin préférait lire que hurler, courir après un ballon ou attendre à l'affût pour tirer à la carabine. Qu'il avait du mal à retenir ses larmes quand il tombait plaqué au sol ou qu'il devait écorcher un lapin. Et il se mit à le mépriser. A parler de lui en sa présence en disant « le môme » à grimacer devant un carnet de notes impeccable et à lui distribuer des taloches un peu à tour de bras quand Severus lui « répondait mal ».

Après une gifle particulièrement sévère décollée pour avoir eu « peu mieux faire » en sport, Eilenn était venue le voir dans sa chambre et lui avait offert un comics. Mais à l'intérieur, quand Severus y regardait, au lieu d'y voir des bulles et des dessins comme dans celles de son père, il pouvait lire « L'Histoire de la Magie » de Batilda Tourdesac. Avec la complicité silencieuse de sa mère, Severus découvrit un autre monde vivant en parallèle du sien. Il lut ainsi presque tous ses livres de cours avant même de savoir qu'il allait être appelé à Poudlard. Quand sa lettre arriva, Severus était fou de joie. Jusqu'à ce que son père annonce qu'il était hors de question qu'il mit son fils dans cette école.

Le cœur glacé Severus envisagea pour la première fois de s'enfuir de la maison. Il pouvait très bien prendre le bus depuis l'Impasse du Tisseur jusqu'au centre-ville de Carbonne-les-Mines. Peut-être même pouvait-il aller jusqu'à la maison des Evans et les supplier de l'emmener… Il entendait ses parents se disputer en bas, c'est-à-dire qu'il entendait Tobias hurler et casser des objets et Eleinn lui répondre d'une voix apeurée. Il ne sut jamais ce que sa mère lui avait dit, mais le 1er septembre, Tobias lui donna deux tickets de bus et quitta la maison pour aller au travail en voiture sans lui dire au revoir.

Son père était l'exemple type du moldu que les partisans de Malefoy voulaient mettre au pas. Et il eût été hypocrite de la part de Severus de dire que cette idée ne le tentait pas extrêmement.

Les elfes de maison étaient à la fois une bonne et une mauvaise chose songea Severus. Une bonne parce qu'une petite bestiole qui t'évite les corvées et dont le grand bonheur est de faire briller ta maison et te mitonner de bons petits plats ne peut être que bonne. Mais une mauvaise parce que Severus de toute façon ne supportait pas qu'on touchât à ses affaires. Qu'on fouine. Qu'il y eût une petite bestiole qui savait ce qu'il y avait dans sa bibliothèque ou là où il laissait traîner ses chaussettes. Mais bon, pour fabriquer sur le pouce un casse-dalle on avait rien inventé de mieux.

Severus se posa à côté du lac et profita du soleil et surtout du calme qui régnait dans le parc. Il aimait beaucoup Poudlard pendant les vacances. Débarrassé d'une majorité de ses parasites -les autres étudiants- la forteresse pouvait offrir ses charmes et ses mystères à Severus sans qu'il eut à trop s'inquiéter de moqueries ou de regards indiscrets.

_Tout ça c'est la faute des Maraudeurs._

Effectivement, si la bande n'avait pas choisi Severus comme souffre-douleur, sa discrétion et son habileté en cours auraient fait de lui un élève peu social mais sans doute estimé. A la place, tout le monde avait des images en mémoire de lui tête en bas, les cheveux rasés, des boutons sur la figure, vociférant des insultes attaché par un Potter hilare ou abordant sur la joue la trace des phalanges de Black. Et du coup pensait qu'en se moquant de lui ils étaient « du côté » des Maraudeurs, et ça c'était si _cool_ !

Bon, si Severus était de bonne foi, il aurait admis qu'il n'avait pas loupé une occasion de leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce et de l'ouvrir quand il aurait pu se taire. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Quand il voyait le culte voué à ces abrutis qui se pavanaient comme s'ils avaient le moindre mérite à avoir une belle gueule, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer des regards dégoûtés, des moues moqueuses, des toussotements dubitatifs. Et curieusement Black et Potter réagissaient toujours au quart de tour.

Seulement Severus n'était pas et ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'être de bonne foi.

_Tout ça c'est de la faute des Maraudeurs et point. Non mais oh._

Et sa dernière vengeance était absolument brillante. C'était encore plus savoureux d'avoir pu signer son méfait. Qu'ils sachent que c'était _lui_. Bien sûr ils ne savaient pas de quel _lui_ il s'agissait, mais ils savaient que quelqu'un de puissant et mystérieux ne reculerait devant rien pour les ridiculiser. _Mouhahahahah. Hum._

En parlant de ça… Il y avait un Black en colle qui apprécierait sûrement à leur juste valeur quelques encouragements.

XOXOXOXO

_Ça ne peut pas être pire_.

Il faisait chaud. Dans chaque foutue sillon des foutues mauvaises herbes avaient poussé n'importe comment entre les plantes et étendaient leurs racines partout. Leur tige s'arrachait facilement mais les racines blanches, elles, s'entortillaient autour de mottes de terres, de cailloux, ou pire des racines des Roses Susceptibles que le professeur Plantofeu tenait si fort à protéger. Après s'être pris trois coups d'épines de ces pestes, Sirius les aurait volontiers exterminées définitivement de la surface de la planète. Maintenant qu'il était couvert d'écorchures il songeait à éliminer tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à une plante, directement. En sueur il s'essuya le front, ayant conscience d'y laisser une grosse trace brunâtre. Devant lui, le potager s'étendait, infini ou presque. Il n'avait fait qu'un seul sillon et il lui en restait quatre. Et le professeur avait installé un détecteur d'activité magique pour s'assurer que son pénitent ne trichât pas.

Sirius trouvait profondément injuste qu'il n'y ait eu que lui et James à être punis pour violation du couvre-feu et consommation d'alcool vu le nombre de personnes présentes à la soirée.

_La bonne vieille règle du pas vu pas pris._

Sauf que cette fois elle le desservait. Non seulement il s'était ridiculisé en public mais en plus des Serpentard avaient pris des photos et les avaient dispersés anonymement au petit déjeuner histoire que tout Poudlard pût en profiter, ce qui valut une bonne ambiance, une presque crise cardiaque pour James, un fou rire irrépressible pour Peter et une convocation chez Mcgonagall pour James et lui. Le bonheur en somme.

_La meilleure manière de commencer les vacances._

_Je suis quasiment sûr que j'ai pris un coup de soleil en plus._

_Maudits rosiers, maudit Plantofeu et surtout, surtout maudit Prince de mes genoux !_

Sirius s'écroula sur le côté du potager et aperçut une silhouette en uniforme, qui le regardait en ricanant.

_J'avais tort_, admit Sirius.

La situation venait tout juste d'empirer.

Severus se dirigea vers l'arrière des serres, jusqu'au potager de Plantofeu. La vision était particulièrement réjouissante. Un Black crasseux et en sueur marmonnait d'un air furieux en s'acharnant à l'aide d'une petite binette sur une racine tenace. Ses cheveux étaient retenus en queue de cheval mais des mèches rebelles se collaient sur son front et ses joues. Ses genoux étaient couverts de terre, ainsi que ses gants et avant-bras. Severus nota aussi quelques éraflures très réjouissantes, typique des Roses Susceptibles.

_Décidément, la vie a ses bons côtés._

Finalement le Gryffondor s'écroula en arrière et aperçut Rogue qui le fixait.

_Grillé_.

\- Tu vois quelque chose qui te plaît, Snivellus ? lança Black d'un ton goguenard sans se relever.

\- Je dois admettre que oui, ricana Severus.

\- Pervers.

\- Pardon ?

\- T'as très bien entendu. Tu viens parce que ça t'excite de me voir couvert de terre, tout sali, pas vrai ? Je ne savais que tu avais ce genre de délires !

\- C'est toi qui délire, fit Rogue avec une moue dégoûtée. En revanche je note que ça fait deux fois que tu m'accuses de choses salaces en deux jours. Tu refoules quelque chose peut-être ?

Sirius se remit sur ses pieds et se tourna vers le Serpentard.

\- Arrête de prendre tes rêves pour des réalités, le graisseux, articula-t-il en se rapprochant.

\- Tu peux parler, le crasseux, répliqua Severus sans pouvoir retenir un sourire.

Sirius baissa les yeux sur sa robe de sorcier tachée avec une expression qui semblait dire : _Un point pour Serpentard_. Le sourire de Rogue devint triomphant.

Sirius se retourna vers le potager et se pencha pour ramasser son outil sans rien répliquer. Severus sentit une pointe de déception, s'étonnant du manque de combativité de l'autre.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive une poignée de terre bien brune en plein visage.

\- Espèce de sale…

_Non Severus, tu ne vas pas t'abaisser à ça !_

Severus attrapa une poignée de mauvaises herbes et l'envoya sur le Gryffondor.

_Ou si…_

Sirius, des herbes dans les cheveux, poussa Severus sur le tas de compost et le Serpentard, par un réflexe salutaire, s'agrippa à son cou pour l'entraîner avec lui. Saisissant une poignée de compost il frotta les joues de Black avec, tandis que lui répétait :

\- J'vais te le faire bouffer ! J'vais te le faire bouffer ! en lui plaquant de l'herbe sur le visage.

Severus secouait la tête en essayant de respirer. Il finit par trouver un point d'appui par terre et reversa Black sur le côté, qui dégringola du tas de compost jusqu'au sol. Severus se redressa mais glissa sur une plante grasse et s'écroula lamentablement. Il atterrit juste à côté de Black qui tentait de se remettre en position assise. Sa queue de cheval avait glissé et ses cheveux faisaient une grosse bosse sur le côté, son visage ayant une teinte à la fois brune, verte et bleu. Il était tellement ridicule, ils étaient tellement ridicules, que malgré lui Rogue sentit son estomac se contracter, ses joues se crisper… et il éclata de rire. Un fou rire irrésistible qui l'empêchait de se relever tandis que Black le fixait d'un air ahuri.

\- Mais, mais, tu te fiches de moi ?

Et en voyant le Serpentard rouge, sale, hilare, allongé par terre, il succomba à son tour à l'hilarité et son rire si caractéristique qui ressemblait à un aboiement résonna en écho à celui de Rogue.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites, Messieurs ?

La voix de Plantofeu les ramena brusquement à la réalité.

XOXOXO

\- Je te déteste, Black.

\- Ça fait déjà cinq fois que tu le répètes Sevy, je vais finir par ne plus y croire.

\- C'est tellement injuste !

Le professeur avait estimé puisqu'ils s'entendaient si bien, Rogue serait trop heureux d'aider son « ami » à accomplir sa retenue. Et les protestations du Serpentard n'avaient rien changé.

_Voilà Severus, pour qu'une vengeance soit efficace il faut savoir s'arrêter. Tu le sais pourtant._

Il soupira.

\- Allez, mets du cœur à l'ouvrage, on aura fini plus vite !

Le Gryffondor était visiblement réjoui de partager sa tâche et ne cessait plus de parler, ricaner... Encore cinq minutes et il allait se mettre à siffloter.

_L'enfer._

\- J'ai pas particulièrement envie de te rendre service, Black.

\- Ce qui m'arrange est bon pour toi actuellement, cher Serpent, donc fais ça pour toi ! répliqua l'autre sans cesser de sourire d'une façon exaspérante.

Voilà une conjugaison d'intérêts dont je me serais bien passé.

\- Il fallait résister au plaisir de venir m'admirer !

\- J'te l'fais pas dire, marmonna Severus.

Le soir commençait à tomber quand ils arrivèrent au bout du dernier sillon. Il faut dire que Rogue était plutôt doué, et en imitant ses mouvements Sirius avait vu son rendement s'améliorer grandement. Sans parler de sa technique de chantonner pour calmer les roses quand il fallait les écarter ou dégager leurs racines, ce qui leur avait évité bien des écorchures. Même si Black chantait très faux.

Et puis, même s'il eut avalé de la terre plutôt que de l'avouer, le temps en _sa_ compagnie s'était étrangement accéléré, la punition avait paru moins pénible. En contournant la serre à côté du Serpentard silencieux Sirius plissa les yeux pour diminuer le reflet du soleil couchant dans la baie vitrée, qui devenait presque douloureux. Et sans trop réfléchir, il posa sa main dans le dos de Rogue qui s'écarta en sursautant.

\- Mais relax ! Comment tu fais pour avoir encore autant d'énergie ?

\- J'ai des nerfs à toute épreuve, répliqua le Serpentard. Qu'est-ce qui te prend de me tripoter ?

Sirius resta un instant sans rien dire.

\- Il n'y a pas si longtemps, j'aurais dit qu'être coincé en retenue avec toi et des rosiers agressifs entrait dans le top dix des pires choses qui puissent m'arriver.

\- Formidable, Black, je suis content de le savoir, grimaça Rogue.

\- Mais finalement, ça allait.

Severus restait silencieux en regardant le Gryffondor qui lui jeta un regard hésitant.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore dans son cerveau dérangé ?_

\- Merci, articula finalement Sirius.

_Appelez les médicomages !_

\- Tu n'aurais pas attrapé une insolation Black, par hasard ?

_Pas que je m'inquiète pour sa santé, mais là, ça a l'air d'être vraiment grave._

Black parut s'empourprer un peu.

\- N'en fais pas des tonnes non plus. Je te remercie juste de m'avoir épargné du travail.

\- C'est bien ce qui me surprend, Black. Il m'avait plutôt semblé que le travail supplémentaire ne te dérangeait pas pourvu que ça implique de me pourrir la vie.

\- Oh ne fais pas ta victime ! J'ai pas tellement l'impression que tu épargnes ta peine non plus quand il s'agit de pourrir la mienne !

_Mouché._

\- Certes, admit Severus. De rien alors et souhaitons que ça ne se reproduise pas.

\- Plus de « conjugaison d'intérêts » de ce genre ? sourit Sirius

_Seigneur Merlin, mais c'est criminel d'avoir un sourire pareil !_

\- E… Exactement.

Les joues pâles de Severus avaient rougi à leur tour, relevant la couleur sombre de ses yeux. Sirius le fixa et sentit un trouble familier monter en lui. Il y avait toujours quelque chose à propos de ce regard. Quelque chose qui lui remuait l'estomac.

\- Black ? fit Severus d'un ton hésitant.

\- Quoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Sirius réalisa qu'il s'était rapproché du Serpentard coincé par une jardinière de pierre au niveau de ses mollets. Qu'il s'était rapproché genre… près. Presque au point de sentir l'odeur de terre et de sueur qui se dégageait du brun. Au point de distinguer nettement tout le détail des lèvres fines du Serpentard, un peu sèches après cette après-midi de travail.

\- Je… articula Sirius.

\- Sirius ! lança une voix derrière lui, qui les fit sursauter tous les deux.

Severus repoussa le rouge et or et lui tourna le dos après lui avoir lancé un :

\- Espèce de taré.

Black se retourna pour voir arriver Remus qui le fixait en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je venais pour t'aider, mais si tu es ici je suppose que tu as fini.

\- Ouais, confirma Sirius.

\- Tu n'étais pas encore en train de t'attirer des ennuis ? demanda le lycan en désignant du menton le Serpentard qui s'éloignait précipitamment.

Sirius détacha ses cheveux et fourragea dedans en répondant d'une voix basse :

\- P't être bien qu'si.

_A suivre ..._

* * *

**Petit mot de l'autrice** : Je pense que écrire une romance entre ces deux là demande toujours une petite adaptation des personnalités, un jeu sur le coté non-manichéen de l'esprit humain pour le tirer dans la direction qui nous intéresse. J'espère l'avoir fait avec suffisamment de subtilité. Qu'en pensez-vous pour le moment ?


	3. 3 - Espionnage et explosion

**3- Espionnage et explosion**

_Fichu Gryffondor._

Severus frotta ses avant-bras avec le sentiment que la terre qui s'y était collée ne partirait jamais.

_Avec ses fichus yeux, ses fichues remarques stupides, ses fichus sourires !_

Il laissa échapper un gémissement plaintif. Pourquoi le destin ne pouvait-il pas le laisser tranquille ? Hum ? Une petite vie paisible, lui, Poudlard, la merveilleuse complexité de la magie, et personne d'autre ? Il fallait qu'il y ait des Malfoy avec leurs idéaux et leurs partisans, des Evans avec leurs grandes idées et leurs grandes limites, des Potter avec leurs prétentions ridicules et leurs joyeuses humiliations et des Rogue avec leurs crispations d'estomac devant un Gryffondor sans aucun respect des frontières personnelles !

_Fichu moi._

D'autant plus qu'une grosse partie de son trouble était dû à ses propres actions ! Certes, il avait été jouissif de regarder Potter et Black danser telles de petites poupées sous l'effet de sa potion. Avec une satisfaction manifeste il s'était calé dans un coin de la salle pour jouir du spectacle, anticipant leur colère du lendemain matin, leur humiliation. Ils allaient voir ce que ça fait de se faire dévêtir en public ! Puis Black avait commencé à glisser les pouces dans son short de bain, au niveau des hanches, en ondulant, dévisageant l'assemblée surexcitée de son regard flou, et Severus avait senti malgré lui une rougeur envahir ses joues. La ligne de poils bruns sous le nombril menait à une toison plus dense qui apparaissait de plus en plus et... Brusquement le Serpentard avait voulu tout arrêter, que les gens arrêtent de regarder, que Sirius arrête de se déshabiller. Mais il savait que c'était trop tard. Grâce à la potion, les deux garçons avaient follement envie de montrer à tout le monde leur nouveau tatouage, celui qui venait d'apparaître sur leurs fessiers.

Il n'avait pas anticipé que ce serait si difficile que ça après de regarder le brun en face. Bien sûr, il s'agissait de Sirius Black ! Tous ceux qui dans ce château pouvaient être attirés par lui l'étaient, l'avaient été ou le seraient un jour. Même lui. Severus s'estimait d'ailleurs chanceux de savoir quel débile profond et instable il était afin de pouvoir reléguer cette attirance dans un coin poussiéreux de son cerveau où il n'allait jamais. Il était beaucoup trop occupé à le détester pour le désirer. Jusqu'à maintenant en tout cas.

Il pouvait très clairement visualiser l'instant où était apparue dans son cerveau la possibilité que peut-être ce taré de Black allait... l'embrasser. Une seconde, une seconde fugace avant que Lupin débarque, une seconde de trop. Une seconde qui ne semblait pas plus vouloir disparaître que cette terre sous ses ongles.

O-XXXXXXXX-O

Bonheur des vacances. Rester au lit. Alors que le soleil est haut, que le petit déjeuner est déjà terminé. Joie.

Sirius s'étira largement, faisant craquer ses vertèbres avec volupté. C'était ça, la vraie vie. Aucun plan, aucun programme. Pas de Potter. Seul point noir, certes. Remus avait été accueilli la veille à l'infirmerie et Sirius ne le reverrait pas ce soir, à la pleine lune. Ils avaient décidé ensemble qu'il était trop dangereux de le faire sortir de la Cabane Hurlante avec uniquement le chien pour le retenir en cas d'accident.

Dommage, il aurait bien sorti Patmol. Cela dit, maintenant qu'il y songeait, plus rien ne l'en empêchait. Le seul point positif de l'incident « Rogue versus Remus-garou » était que Dumbledore lui-même n'avait fait aucune remarque concernant leurs formes d'animagus, alors qu'il ne pouvait avoir loupé les traces animales autour de la cabane hurlante, ou le témoignage de Rogue assurant avoir été emporté par un cerf. Si il ne les avait pas obligés à s'enregistrer au registre du ministère, cela lui donnait l'autorisation implicite de se balader sous sa forme animale quand il le souhaitait. _Mais si._

Sautant du lit, Sirius enfila rapidement une robe avant de se précipiter joyeusement dans les couloirs, répondant par des signes aux deux Gryffondor avec lesquels il partageait la Salle Commune pour les vacances. Il dégringola plus qu'il ne descendit les escaliers du château jusqu'à arriver près d'une sortie donnant sur le parc. Là, il s'isola dans une salle de classe déserte et commença à se déshabiller. Il en était à baisser son caleçon quand la porte s'ouvrit.

\- Black ! coassa Rogue d'une voix étranglée. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

\- Heu…

\- Non, oublie, je ne veux pas savoir.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que de tous les élèves restés pour les vacances il faut que ce soit toi qui sois entré ? se lamenta Sirius.

\- Je me pose exactement la même question. J'ai juste oublié ma plume ici hier.

Il se dirigea vers la table sous laquelle une plume un peu froissée traînait effectivement.

\- Tu savais que les moldus écrivent avec des espèces de tubes dans lesquels il y a un tube plus petit avec de l'encre dedans ?

Severus lança un regard consterné à Black qui, appuyé en caleçon contre une table tentait visiblement de se donner une contenance.

\- Je suis sang-mêlé, Black.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai… Non en fait, je ne savais pas. Je croyais que tu étais d'une famille sorcière.

\- Eh bien non. J'ai été élevé dans l'Impasse du Tisseur.

\- C'est où ça ?

\- C'est… mais pourquoi est-ce qu'on parle de ça ?! demanda Rogue d'une voix qui commençait à sonner légèrement hystérique.

La situation devenait de plus en plus hallucinante à chaque minute. Severus essayait de regarder n'importe quoi sauf la peau de Black, mais celle-ci semblait être imprégnée d'un sort d'attirance oculaire.

\- Tu ne veux pas finir par te rhabiller ? Exhibitionniste !

\- Mais c'est toi qui est entré Sevy ! Rien ne t'oblige à rester !

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Ce n'est pas parce que ça représente une légère amélioration comparée à « Snivellus » ou « le graisseux » que je vais le tolérer !

\- Comme si je te laissais le choix de toute façon, répliqua Sirius en haussant les épaules.

Severus grimaça et se retint de lui jeter un sort. Il choisit plutôt de faire demi-tour.

\- Je te laisse à ta vie sexuelle débridée avec le mobilier de l'école.

\- Mais ! Mais ! Pas du tout !

\- Ça ne m'intéresse pas, au revoir !

Et le Serpentard claqua la porte, vérifiant que le couloir était désert avant de s'y adosser, portant la main à sa poitrine, espérant que les battements son cœur allaient se calmer.

_J'espère que ça ne va pas revenir me hanter ! *_

De l'autre côté du battant de la porte Sirius était appuyé aussi, la tête entre les bras en se demandant comment il faisait pour être suffisamment stupide pour se déshabiller dans une pièce sans penser à la verrouiller avant.

X-OOOOOO-X

Remus rigolait tellement qu'il entrecoupait ses éclats avec des petits gémissements de douleur à cause de ses côtes encore sensibles après sa transformation.

\- J'te jure Mus' ! Et là je me suis mis à lui parler de la ville de ses parents, en caleçon dans une salle de cour…

\- Arrête, arrête, supplia le loup, les larmes aux yeux, c'est trop, je vais mourir. Ah, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour voir sa tête.

\- Vous en faites du bruit ! fit la voix de Mme Pomfresh. Black si vous fatiguez trop mon patient je vous mets dehors.

L'infirmière s'avança vers lui, et demanda :

\- D'ailleurs, montrez-moi votre fessier je vous prie.

\- Pa… pardon ? articula Black alors que Remus repartait dans un fou rire.

\- Ne faites pas l'imbécile, je veux juste voire comment évolue votre maléfice.

\- Ah, oui, c'est vrai.

Avec une moue peu enthousiaste, le Gryffondor déboucla sa ceinture, se tourna et baissa l'arrière de son caleçon. L'infirmière chaussa ses lunettes et se pencha, regardant son objet d'étude avec attention.

\- Vous en avez pour longtemps ? demanda Sirius d'une petite voix.

\- Oh, ne faites pas le prude Black, quasiment tout Poudlard a eu le droit d'examiner à loisir votre séant, et moi j'en ai vu des bien pires, répliqua sèchement l'infirmière tandis que Remus mordait son drap pour étouffer ses gloussements.

\- Bon, vous pouvez vous rhabiller. Il a un peu pâli mais la phrase est toujours là. Essayez ce baume-ci tous les soirs pendant trois jours. Si ça fonctionne, revenez me voir avec Potter et je lui en donnerai aussi.

Sirius attendit que l'infirmière soit partie pour marmonner :

\- Je ne sais pas qui est ce soi-disant Prince, mais il a intérêt à trembler dans ses robes de sorcier je vais lui faire payer chaque seconde de cette humiliation.

\- Je n'en doute pas, bailla Remus, trop fatigué après toutes ses émotions pour contredire son ami.

O-XXXXXXXX-O

Trois jours plus tard, le baume, troisième d'une longue série, avait fait son effet et l'inscription avait disparu. Ou bien elle était de toute façon temporaire. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce fut un vif soulagement. James et Peter revinrent à Poudlard avec le reste des étudiants et Sirius se jeta ravi dans les bras de son meilleur ami et lui ébouriffa les cheveux en riant.

\- Mon vieux Patmol, j'espère que tu t'es bien reposé. Parce qu'entre deux montagnes de vaisselle à laver et d'argenterie à récurer, j'ai conçu un plan génial pour trouver et prendre notre revanche du fumier qui nous a humilié !

\- Mon cher Cornedrue, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi.

\- Vous venez tout juste de sortir de retenue, vous voulez vraiment y retourner ? soupira Remus, sans qu'aucun des deux ne lui prête la moindre attention comme d'habitude.

\- Fais comme moi Remus, conseilla Peter, ne t'en mêle juste pas.

Une fois dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, qu'il était plaisant de voir de nouveau bondée et bruyante, James commença à exposer son plan :

\- J'ai réfléchi à qui était assez tordu pour faire un coup pareil et bien sûr j'ai pensé à Severus Rogue.

\- Mais c'est un Sang-Pur, protesta Peter.

\- Non, c'est un Sang-mêlé, corrigea Sirius.

James se tourna vers lui, étonné.

\- Et en plus, ajouta Sirius un peu gêné, je l'ai croisé au bar juste avant que je le force à danser en public !

\- Cela en fait donc un suspect sérieux, confirma James. Mais je ne veux pas céder à la facilité, Snivellus nous a déjà fait des crasses, sans se sentir obligé de les signer de cette façon. Il préfère faire ses coups en douce en général.

\- Ça, c'est pas faux, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Remus.

\- Du coup il faut qu'on mène l'enquête ! D'abord auprès de Tumbert qui tenait le bar …

\- Jamais il n'aurait fait le coup !

\- On sait Vers ! coupa Sirius, mais il a peut-être vu qui a posé les verres devant nous.

\- Précisément. Et il faut aussi demander à Norft si il sait quoi que ce soit, après tout c'était peut-être un complot à grande échelle contre nous ! Un piège prévu depuis longtemps ! Peut-être même ont-ils fait cette soirée dans le seul but de nous humilier !

\- Heu… Je n'irais pas jusque-là, Jamie… fit Remus.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit nous allons démasquer ce terroriste ! s'exclama Sirius et l'envoyer par le fond !

\- Hein ? s'étonna James.

\- Oh c'est une expression de pirate, qui veut dire le tuer, en gros, Remus m'a montré une série de films moldus sur le sujet pendant les vacances. C'était super, je te les passerai. **

\- Très bien… Par le fond alors !

O-XXXXXXXX-O

\- Ne nous cache rien Tumbert ! Sinon je révèle à toute ta classe que c'est toi qui a fini les chocolats que vous aviez gagnés dans le tournoi de Bavobulles !

\- Tu ne ferais pas ça, Black ! s'indigna le Poufsouffle. Ce n'était pas ma faute, je suis somnambule !

\- Oh ça, on te laissera l'expliquer à tes petits camarades privés de ces délicieux chocolats !

\- Mais puisque je vous dis que je ne sais rien à la fin ! J'étais occupé à servir des shooters à la ligne à Narcissa Black et ses trois copines.

\- Pas de doute que ça ait troublé ta vigilance, admit James en pensant à la blonde et le genre de filles avec qui elle traînait habituellement.

\- Voilà, acquiesça Tumbert.

\- Bon, ça va pour cette fois, fit Sirius déçu, mais n'oublie jamais qu'on te tient à l'œil !

Il pointa ses yeux puis ceux du Poufsouffle d'un air menaçant, avant de suivre James.

Tumbert grimaça et songea que le Prince de Sang mêlé, qui qu'il soit, lui était de plus en plus sympathique.

O-XXXXXXXX-O

\- Désolé les gars, vous vous doutez bien que si j'avais la moindre information je vous la donnerais. C'est important pour moi que tout le monde se sente en sécurité à mes soirées, mais là je ne sais pas du tout ce qui s'est passé.

\- Aucun autre incident signalé ? Pas l'ombre d'un murmure, d'une rumeur, d'un témoin ?

\- Rien, navré. D'un autre côté, je suis quasiment sûr que cet événement va rester gravé dans l'histoire de Poudlard, vous devriez être fiers !

\- Les Maraudeurs sont déjà dans l'histoire de Poudlard et pour des choses bien plus intéressantes qu'une stupide affaire de fesses !

\- Je n'aurais pas mieux dit, Sirius.

\- Écoutez les gars, fit le Serdaigle, il y avait cinquante personnes à cette soirée. Pas moins, pas plus. Et dans ces cinquante personnes, une, garçon ou fille, qui s'amuse à se surnommer « Prince de Sang-Mêlé » et ne vous apprécie pas -ou bien voulait absolument vous voir nus- a posé cette potion devant vous, peut-être avec un sort. Donc ça peut être n'importe qui ! Un enfant de moldus, de sorciers ou métisse d'ailleurs. Résignez-vous. Ce type a juste bien fait son coup. Ça vous est sûrement arrivé aussi….

Les deux Gryffondor finirent leur journée de fort méchante humeur. L'enquête avait fait chou blanc et même James n'avait plus d'autres idées.

Sirius s'étala dans un soupir moelleux. Il avait un devoir d'histoire de la magie à rendre pour le lendemain et à cause de l'enquête, ne l'avait pas avancé d'un centimètre.

Profitant de l'absence de Remus et Peter, James se pencha vers son complice et murmura :

Je persiste à croire que Rogue y est pour quelque chose. Il faudrait lui coller aux basques quelques temps histoire de s'assurer qu'il ne signe pas quelques parchemins secrets de « PSM ».

\- Oh, tu penses Jamie ? grimaça Sirius qui n'avait pas plus que ça envie de retrouver la proximité du Serpentard.

\- J'ai pas plus que toi envie de m'approcher de ce gluant. Mais écoute : je me suis renseigné sur la potion quand j'étais chez mes parents et dans les livres d'Auror de mon père j'ai peut-être trouvé le nom de la potion qu'on nous a fait boire.

\- Ah ? Et c'est quoi ?

\- Philtre de Confusion des Esprits. Un truc qui rend réceptif aux suggestions et qui fait perdre la mémoire il a comme particularité de permettre de « marquer » ses victimes avec l'apparition d'une phrase choisie pendant la préparation, qui disparaît au bout d'une semaine.

\- Hum, ça ressemble bien à ce qu'on a vécu…

\- Et bien cette potion est illégale ! Tu t'en doutes bien ! Ce qui veut dire que l'élève qui l'a préparée pratique la magie noire et possède un livre interdit.

\- Et comment coller Rogue permettrait de découvrir ça ?

\- Tu connais comme moi ce rat de bibliothèque ! S'il possède un livre du genre il doit passer son temps à le bouquiner et à s'entraîner aux préparations ! Du coup on devrait pouvoir le surprendre assez facilement, en utilisant la cape d'invisibilité !

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, James… Je crois que Snivellus te soupçonne déjà d'en avoir une. Si ça foire, il en aura le cœur net !

\- Hum, pas faux.

James resta silencieux quelques secondes avant d'avoir une nouvelle idée :

\- Mais tu maîtrises à la perfection les Charmes de Dissimulation ! Tu peux utiliser ça !

\- Oui, et toi pas du tout. Si c'est moi qui te lance le sort, tu ne pourras pas le lever a volonté, et il risque de se dissiper si on s'éloigne trop !

\- Effectivement… soupira James en dévisageant Sirius.

Il le fixa de ses grands yeux bruns, une expression mignonne sur le visage.

\- Non… Non ! Je vois où tu veux en venir sale sournois ! Faux frère !

\- Allez ! Je reconnaîtrai ton sacrifice à sa juste valeur ! Je te couvrirai de cadeaux !

\- C'est hors de question !

\- Je ferai ton devoir d'histoire de la magie !

Sirius haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu ferais vraiment ça ?

\- Et les deux suivants ! Parce que je reconnais la difficulté de ce que je te demande.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Merci Patmol ! T'es le meilleur !

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que… Bon d'accord, céda le Gryffondor.

James lui sauta dessus en multipliant les hommages et Sirius s'efforça de ne pas songer aux petits bonds qu'avait décidé de faire son cœur dans sa poitrine.

O-XXXXXXXX-O

Dans le plus grand secret, c'est à dire le plus loin possible des oreilles affûtées de Remus, le plan d'espionnage du Rogue sauvage se mit en place. D'un commun accord, Sirius et James décidèrent de ne pas le suivre dans la salle commune de Serpentard : Rogue ne se livrait sans doute pas à des activités illégales en public et Sirius aurait couru trop de risques s'il s'était fait surprendre. En revanche, pendant les temps de pause de plus d'une demi-heure et surtout le soir, il aurait un Black qui le suivrait.

\- Je vais tellement m'ennuyer, soupira Sirius. Je suis sûr qu'il passe presque tout son temps à la bibliothèque.

\- Courage Paddy ! Tu le suis une semaine, week-end compris, et si tu ne trouves rien, on laisse tomber. Avec un peu de chance le Prince ne remettra pas ça.

\- Mouais. Et mon devoir d'histoire de la magie, il est fait ?

\- Fait et ensorcelé pour avoir ton écriture mon cher ! Du travail d'orfèvre !

\- Vite passe-le moi, voilà Remus !

Le lycan les regarda d'un air soupçonneux.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez encore ?

\- Oh, rien de grave, on triche pour le devoir d'histoire, répondit Sirius d'un ton dégagé.

\- J'aime comme tu arrives à mettre « rien de grave » et « on triche » dans la même phrase, nota Remus en secouant la tête.

\- Allez les zouzous, en cour de Métamorphose !

James les poussa vers le couloir, topant discrètement la main de Sirius au passage.

Ce jour-là, la mission ne commençait qu'à 17h, le lundi étant une de leur plus grosses journées. Et après les trois heures de Divination le cerveau de Sirius était lavé. Mais ils savaient que Severus, lui, avait fini les cours depuis plus d'une heure, et il était temps de le rejoindre.

\- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, souffla James.

Il déplia la carte et finit par repérer le petit point noté Severus Rogue.

\- Il est à la bibliothèque.

\- Oh, formidable, marmonna Sirius. On peut pas laisser tomber ? Il ne doit pas travailler des sorts illégaux à la bibliothèque.

\- Non, mais il peut très bien lire un livre interdit et dissimulé dans la couverture d'un manuel de cours.

\- Tu as vraiment un esprit tordu James, tu aurais dû aller à Serpentard.

\- Oh ! Comment oses-tu !

Il envoya un coup de poing dans l'épaule de Sirius qui l'esquiva en s'éloignant, se cognant en revanche de plein de fouet dans Peter et Remus qui arrivaient.

\- Aïe...

\- Scuse Peter !

\- Tu vas quelque part, Patmol ? s'étonna le lycan.

\- Ne demande pas les choses que tu ne veux pas savoir ! répliqua Sirius en plaquant un gros bisou sur sa joue.

\- Mais ! s'exclama Remus en portant la main à sa joue tandis que le chien s'éclipsait.

\- Ne demande pas, vraiment, assura James.

\- Vous n'allez pas encore violer le règlement de l'école, pas vrai ?

\- Nous ? Mais non ! Enfin... pas trop. Pas plus que d'habitude quoi.

Remus soupira et se laissa entraîner vers la Salle Commune.

O-XXXXXXXX-O

Severus était attablé près d'une fenêtre dont la vue donnait sur le lac. Il y avait des parchemins empilés autour de lui, et un gros livre couvert d'écritures à l'aspect barbare était ouvert devant ses yeux. Le reposant en soupirant, Severus rajouta une ligne sur un parchemin et entreprit de relire ce qu'il avait déjà marqué. Sirius, sous son sort de Dissimulation, se pencha pour lire le titre du livre et retint de justesse une exclamation de dégoût.

De l'arithmancie ! Et même pas de leur niveau à en juger par le numéro du bouquin.

_Il est vraiment cinglé de faire des exercices pareil ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut lui apporter de faire un devoir de septième année ?_

Il se pencha un peu plus et admira l'écriture fine du Serpentard. Il écrivait petit mais chaque lettre se distinguait nettement et la régularité était incroyable. Severus se redressa brusquement et Sirius s'immobilisa en grimaçant. Le Serpentard plissa les yeux, se retourna et fixa avec attention autour de lui. Dissimulé, immobile, avec sa nuque dans une position inclinée qui commençait à lui faire mal Sirius retint son souffle. Severus le regarda sans le voir, son épaule frôlant presque son torse.

Finalement après quelques secondes il haussa les épaules et se remit au travail. Sirius s'éloigna un peu et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

Son répit fut cependant de courte durée puisqu'il vit Malfoy s'avancer vers Severus, et se pencher pour lui faire la bise. Sirius fronça les sourcils. Malfoy serrait la main à tout le monde et ne faisait la bise qu'à ses proches. Depuis quand Severus était-il dans ses petits papiers ? Finalement ce fut Maicnair qui surgit de derrière un rayonnage, aussi à sa place dans une bibliothèque qu'un gorille dans un cinéma.

_Et encore, le gorille ferait sans doute moins tache._

Avec une moue un peu méprisante Severus roula le parchemin d'arithmancie et le tendit à l'autre Serpentard qui marmonna un remerciement avant de s'en aller.

_Du racket de devoirs ?_

Sirius s'approcha pour entendre ce qui se disait. De façon curieuse, l'idée qu'on fasse du chantage à Severus pour l'obliger à faire les devoirs d'un autre agaçait beaucoup le Gryffondor. Bien sûr, si c'était James qui avait proposé l'idée, il aurait sans doute approuvé, mais justement ! C'était « leur » Snivellus ! Comment d'autres osaient-ils s'approprier la proie favorite des Maraudeurs ?!

_Tout part à vau l'eau dans cette école décidément !_

… faire un tour au Manoir Malfoy cet été.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonnait Severus d'une voix un peu aiguë avant de se reprendre. Mais pourquoi faire ?

\- Je pense vraiment que tu es quelqu'un de précieux, Severus, d'essentiel, fit Malfoy d'une voix doucereuse, et je ne veux pas que nous perdions contact après mon départ de l'école.

Severus rougit, ne semblant plus savoir où regarder. Sirius trouvait cette expression incroyablement inappropriée sur le visage maigre du Serpentard... Il était « flatté », « touché » par les compliments méga-louches de ce fichu Serpent.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ajouta Lucius, il n'y aura pas d'abrutis comme Maicnair, ou bien juste le temps d'une soirée. Le reste du temps nous serons entre gens biens, comme Archibal Nott, je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens, il était en septième année il y a trois ans et travaille maintenant au Ministère, dans les finances. Il y aura Bellatrix et Narcissa Black aussi, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Sans doute que la présence des deux superbes sœurs devait être un argument de poids aux yeux du blond.

\- Eh bien, oui, pourquoi pas... marmonna Severus.

\- Tu sais, ajouta Lucius, tout le monde n'a pas oublié le bon côté de ton ascendance.

Severus le dévisagea de ses grands yeux sombres et hocha lentement la tête.

_Ce gros dégoûtant fait sans doute référence à son coté sorcier_, songea Sirius. _Je me demande si c'est son père ou sa mère qui est de Sang Pur..._

Finalement le blond lui tapota amicalement la main, se leva et quitta les lieux. Sirius entendit le Serpentard soupirer en se relâchant sur sa chaise et fut tenté de s'asseoir pour faire la même chose. Il était presque l'heure du dîner et Severus rassembla ses affaires d'un coup de baguette magique pour sortir de la Bibliothèque. Sirius entra dans une salle de classe vide sur le chemin de la Grande Salle, leva son sortilège de Dissimulation, et, après avoir soigneusement vérifié que la voie était libre, reprit son chemin avec naturel.

O-XXXXXXXX-O

Le lendemain se déroula sans incident. Le Serpentard profita de son après-midi de libre pour se rendre dans la forêt Interdite discrètement. Il marcha longtemps avant de ramasser avec précaution une poignée de champignons gris d'apparence ordinaire, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux explose brutalement, libérant une flamme bleu qui projeta Rogue en arrière.

Sirius se précipita vers le Serpentard à terre, échevelé, yeux clos.

\- Morgane, Rogue, tout va bien ?! s'inquiéta-t-il avant de réaliser que le Serpentard ne pouvait pas le voir.

Il porta sa main à sa bouche, songeant qu'il venait de se griller tout seul.

Mais Severus se redressa en pestant, l'air plutôt en forme, et porta les mains à ses oreilles. Il fronça les sourcils et claqua ses doigts devant son oreille droite, puis la gauche et soupira d'une voix rauque :

\- Ça, ça va être super pratique pour suivre les cours...

\- J'te l'fais pas dire, ricana Sirius. Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend de récolter ces mini-dangers publics aussi ?

Comme en réponse, Severus fixa les champignons récoltés dans leur bocal et lança :

\- Vous avez intérêt à valoir le coup !

Mais si il les destinait à un usage particulier, il n'en dit rien et fit simplement demi-tour vers le château.

\- Je pourrais te lancer un sort de soin, fit Sirius en marchant à côté du vert et argent, sans plus se soucier de discrétion, mais tu trouverais ça louche de guérir trop vite.

\- Bon, si dans trois heures je n'entends toujours rien, j'irai voir l'infirmière, marmonna Severus.

Sirius rigola. La situation l'amusait beaucoup. C'était étrange de se balader comme ça, à côté du Serpentard, dans les bois. Severus était désormais plongé dans ses pensées et marchait en regardant ses pieds.

\- Si tu savais ce que tu nous fais faire mon brave Sevy, monologua le chien, mais bon, James a vraiment une dent contre toi, alors si ça peut le calmer... Je pense que c'est à cause de Evans. Tu étais vachement proche d'elle les premières années, tu t'en souviens ? Elle t'appréciait beaucoup je crois. Et ça énervait sacrément James, parce que lui elle ne l'aimait pas du tout. Vous ne vous parlez plus maintenant non ? C'est à cause de la fois où tu l'as traité de Sang-de-Bourbe ?

Sirius resta silencieux en songeant à ce jour-là. Rogue le caleçon à l'air, et qui aurait pu finir les fesses à l'air si Remus ne les avait pas arrêtés.

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de ça, marmonna Sirius un peu mal à l'aise en jetant un coup d'œil au Serpentard qui, bien sûr, ne lui prêtait aucune attention. J'veux dire... tu ne dois pas vraiment croire à ses bêtises de Sang-de-Bourbe ou Sang-Pur puisque tu es de Sang-mêlé, ça se voit que tu as réagi comme ça parce que tu étais juste... et bien... humilié. J'imagine.

Le chien fronça les sourcils. Décidément parler tout seul ne lui réussissait pas. Il se gratta la nuque et ajouta :

\- C'était vraiment pas cool ce qu'on a fait ce jour-là. Sur le coup ça me paraissait juste marrant, mais maintenant que je sais ce que ça fait d'être obligé de montrer son intimité en public...

Ils arrivaient à l'orée du bois et Sirius se plaça devant le Serpentard qui s'était immobilisé pour dire :

\- J'suis désolé Sevy.

_Les excuses, ça compte si il ne les entends pas ?_

_Bof c'est mieux que rien ! J'suis sûr que Remus dirait que c'est un grand pas en avant !_

Et il emboîta joyeusement le pas du Serpentard.

O-XXXXXXXX-O

\- Mais ça ne donne rien du tout ! Soupira James.

Sirius était venu le rejoindre après son entraînement de Quidditch pour lui faire son rapport.

\- Pourtant ces champignons étaient une bonne piste ! Quelle potion légale impliquerait des champignons explosifs ?

\- La potion contre l'angine, répondit une voix.

Remus sortit de l'ombre, bras croisé.

\- Vous êtes vraiment pas croyables ! Vous ne croyez pas que vous avez suffisamment martyriser Rogue ? Je dois vous rappeler ce qui s'est passé l'an dernier ?!

\- Mais, mais Remus... Je t'ai dit mille fois que j'étais désolé, grimaça James. C'était un accident merde à la fin !

\- Sirius lui a dit volontairement comment entrer ! s'indigna Remus. Et tu étais au courant !

Le loup-garou perdait si rarement son calme que quand ça arrivait, c'était tout simplement terrifiant.

\- Moony, Monny, s'il te plaît, dit Sirius en lui attrapant les bras. Je suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivé, je le regrette chaque jour et James aussi, je te le jure. Tu as bien vu qu'on a complètement lâché Sniv... Rogue cette année ! On cherche juste à savoir qui est le Prince de Sang-mêlé !

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous feriez s'il s'avère que c'est Rogue ? Vous allez inventer une nouvelle vengeance contre lui ?

\- Et bien... fit James.

\- Non, le coupa Sirius. On veut savoir pour avoir le cœur net. Mais si c'est Rogue, on admettra qu'il nous a bien eu sur ce coup-là, et on ne fera rien.

Remus le regarda d'un air étrange.

\- Promis ? Sur votre honneur ?

\- Parole !

\- James ?

\- Oui, promis, soupira le Gryffondor.

Ils marchèrent quelques mètres avant que James n'ajoute :

\- Mais du coup on continue le plan jusqu'à la fin de la semaine ! Juste pour être sûrs.

\- Je sens que ça va encore mal finir, soupira Remus.

\- Tu t'inquiètes trop Moony, rigola Black.

_A suivre... _

* * *

**Petit mot de l'autrice** : * = Oui, je cite Kronk de Kusko. Absolument. Bravo si tu as reconnu la référence ! ** = Il s'agit bien des Pirates des Caraïbes dans ma tête, même si c'est anachronique ^^


	4. 4- La part de l'ombre

**4- La part d'ombre**

Le jour suivant fut particulièrement ennuyeux pour Sirius. Après avoir passé deux heures à faire ses devoirs, Severus se posa à côté du lac pour lire. Un traité épouvantablement compliqué sur le flux magique. Black avait déjà entendu parler de ces sorciers qui, au lieu de se contenter de la chance d'avoir accès à quelque chose d'aussi formidable que la magie ne peuvent s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi. Qu'est-ce que la magie ? D'où vient-elle ? Pourquoi certains sorciers en sont-ils dépourvus ? Comment des moldus de pure souche l'acquièrent-ils ? Des questions très ardues auxquelles il n'y avait aucune réponse mais que certaines grosses têtes prenaient plaisir à examiner consciencieusement. A voir la concentration sur son visage, Severus appartenait très certainement à la catégorie des grosses têtes en question. Sirius sortit de sa poche un magazine de motocyclisme, un cadeau de Peter et se mit à son tour à lire.

De temps en temps, il levait le nez pour regarder le Serpentard. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose chez lui. Quelque chose d'indéfinissable mais qui retenait le regard. Peut-être à cause de ses mains, si fines et pourtant si solides, ou bien de ses yeux, ses épouvantables yeux si noirs qu'on distinguait à peine l'iris de la pupille. Ou bien de sa voix. Sirius se rappelait avoir toujours été impressionné par la voix de Rogue, pouvant frissonner comme un murmure bas et glacial, gronder en vibrant et se casser en hauteur quand il hurlait vraiment. Lui-même ayant un timbre très banal, il enviait la voix de basse du Serpent.

Severus leva les yeux et tourna son visage dans sa direction, situation plutôt incongrue puisqu'il regardait dans sa direction sans le voir…

Oui décidément, songea Sirius, il avait quelque chose qui le rendait… Attirant.

_Nom d'un bubon pustuleux mais je vais me calmer oh ! Siri' mon vieux, t'es en manque ou la présence de Rogue te rend maboul ?! Hier tu parles tout seul, aujourd'hui tu le trouves attirant ? La suite c'est quoi ? Tu lui demandes de t'épouser ?_

Le Gryffondor grimaça à cette pensée et se concentra plutôt sur les courbes aguicheuses de l'opulente brune perchée sur une non moins opulente Harley Davidson de son magazine.

O-XXXXXXXX-O

Ce ne fut que le jeudi qu'il se passa enfin quelque chose d'intéressant. Rogue avait quitté la Grande Salle très tôt, vers dix-neuf heures à peine et Sirius, le voyant faire, s'était levé avec un clin d'œil à James pour poursuivre sa mission. Courant pour ne pas se laisser distancer, le Gryffondor le rattrapa enfin sur le chemin des cachots et reprit sa marche à ses cotés, le plus naturellement possible, essayant de reprendre son souffle sans haleter trop bruyamment. Rogue, très à l'aise dans cette partie du château, s'arrêta devant un pan de mur au fond d'un couloir sinueux. Il fit un geste avec sa baguette et un pan du mur s'écarta pour laisser apparaître…une salle de classe, toute simple. Sirius s'engagea à la suite, rentrant le ventre pour que la porte claque derrière lui de façon naturelle.

_Une nouvelle cachette ! Génial ! Il faut absolument que je me souvienne où c'est pour la noter sur la carte !_

Seulement voilà, en fouillant ses poches, il réalisa que ce devait être James qui l'avait gardée.

_Tant pis, je la noterai en rentrant._

En levant les yeux au plafond, Sirius nota des attaches assez suspectes. Sans doute cette salle servait-elle aux punitions, comme se faire suspendre au plafond par les poignets. Peut-être était-ce d'ailleurs un élève qui l'avait condamnée après y avoir passé trop de mauvais moments.

_Ou alors c'est le repaire d'un ancien club de sadomasochistes que personne n'a rouvert !_

Severus eut une quinte de toux sèche qui ramena à lui l'attention de Sirius. Il venait de poser son sac sur la table et fouillait dedans. Quelle raison pouvait-il avoir de s'isoler comme ça ? C'était sans doute pour quelque chose de bien croustillant, peut-être même d'illégal…

Sirius se rapprocha en catimini du Serpentard, cherchant à voir ce qu'il tenait dans sa main…

\- Incarcerem !

Sa baguette de toute évidence.

\- Par le caleçon sale de Merlin ! jura le Gryffondor alors qu'il sentait Rogue dissiper son charme.

\- Black ! Quel langage ! ricana Severus.

Il s'approcha du Gryffondor qui était désormais ligoté par des cordes épaisses. Il se pencha sur le beau visage quelque peu chafouin en l'instant et murmura :

\- J'étais sûr que c'était toi.

\- Salut Sevy, grimaça Sirius en tentant de prendre un air dégagé, ce qui était assez compliqué à obtenir quand on se retrouve ligoté dans un endroit où l'on n'est pas censé être.

\- Alors Black, ton obsession a encore franchi un cap on dirait, il va falloir penser à consulter !

\- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! tenta Sirius. Je voulais juste découvrir comment est-ce qu'on ouvre ce passage, pour la carte...

\- Menteur, sourit Severus d'un air sadique.

Il passa lentement sa baguette le long de la joue de Sirius, l'air de se demander à quelle sauce il allait le manger.

\- Qu'est…qu'est-ce qui m'a trahi ? demanda le Gryffondor pour ne pas se laisser envahir par le trouble.

\- Tu as déjà entendu parler de la légimancie ? répondit Rogue d'un ton docte.

\- Vaguement, marmonna Sirius.

\- Et bien disons simplement que tu penses aussi fort que tu parles.

\- Non, tu plaisantes ! Tu veux dire que ce sont mes…pensées qui m'ont trahies ?! Tu ne peux pas maîtriser cette magie à ce point !

\- Ah oui ? demanda Rogue d'un ton doucereux.

Sirius sentit un frisson lui traverser l'échine. Était-il possible que… ? Et si oui, qu'est-ce que le Serpentard avait entendu exactement ? Sirius repassa rapidement les différentes choses auxquelles il avait songé pendant ces derniers jours quand il était avec Severus. Notamment celles à propos de ses yeux, et de ses mains et de comment il pouvait être parfois att….

\- Non ! cria Sirius écarlate en tirant sur ces liens. Ce n'est pas possible ! Je ne pensais pas vraiment ça ! C'était une blague !

\- Tu fais des blagues télépathiques maintenant ? rigola Severus. Je suppose que niveau subtilité il y a du progrès donc. En tout cas… c'était vraiment très intéressant…

Black écarquilla ses yeux gris en voyant Severus se rapprocher encore plus. Il pouvait sentir nettement l'odeur de terre et d'herbe fraîche de sa peau qu'il avait déjà remarquée. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de son souffle caresser ses lèvres. Est-ce qu'il allait vraiment se passer… ce qui était en train de se passer ? C'était complètement démentiel…

Sirius sentit une étincelle de chaleur lui traverser tout le corps, hérissant les cheveux sur sa nuque, électrisant son bas ventre. Il entrouvrit les lèvres et laissa échapper un halètement. Il vit les yeux noirs se troubler dans son champ de vision tandis que malgré lui il fermait les paupières….

….BOUM ! Dans un fracas de fin d'un monde la porte de la salle explosa.

Sirius ouvrit les yeux juste à temps pour apercevoir Rogue qui parait d'un geste un Experliamus lancé par…

\- Tiens bon Patmol ! s'exclama James. Supéfix !

Rogue, la main crispée sur sa baguette fit apparaître devant lui une plante qui encaissa pour lui le maléfice, s'immobilisa et se brisa sur le sol.

\- Immobi…lança le Serpentard

Mais il fut coupé par un deuxième maléfice lancé en informulé. Sirius sentit plus qu'il ne la vit la vague de chaleur qui s'abattit sur Rogue. Il n'eut que le temps de laisser échapper un pathétique : « Non ! » qui tenait plus du coassement que du cri avant que tous les sons ne soient couvert par les hurlements de Severus dont le visage et le cou devenaient écarlates et se déformaient sous l'effet de la brûlure.

X-OOOOOO-X

\- Intolérable ! Ce comportement est tout simplement intolérable ! Potter vous ne devez qu'à vos brillants résultats d'avoir échappé une fois au renvoi, je ne suis pas sûre que cela suffise cette fois ! tonna le professeur Mcgonagall.

\- Merci Minerva, dit Dumbledore.

Le professeur de métamorphose lança un dernier regard noir au garçon avant de ressortir du bureau directorial pour rejoindre Sirius qui attendait dehors. La porte se referma.

\- Je ne vous cacherai pas James que je suis très déçu, soupira Dumbledore. J'avais cru constater qu'au cours de cette année, votre comportement envers Severus Rogue s'était amélioré, mais finalement il n'en est rien.

James fixait le directeur les yeux brillants. Il était à deux doigts de fondre en larmes. La perspective de se faire renvoyer de Poudlard faisait cogner son cœur dans sa poitrine si fort que c'en était presque douloureux.

\- Je vais néanmoins écouter votre version des faits. Alors ? Expliquez-moi.

Alors James lui avoua tout. Son désir de découvrir qui était le Prince de Sang Mêlé, leur enquête sur la question, la promesse à Remus de ne pas faire de mal à Rogue si c'était lui et finalement le dernier jour où tout s'était accéléré.

\- J'avais rejoint Sirius par simple curiosité, histoire de participer un peu, et puis j'ai vu que Rogue était passé par un passage secret. Du coup j'étais en train de chercher comment l'ouvrir quand j'ai entendu Sirius crier ! Il disait quelque chose du genre « Non ! » « C'était juste une blague » ! Du coup j'ai cru que Rogue l'avait repéré et était en train de le torturer ! Donc j'ai fait exploser le mur et… voilà.

Il fit une petite prière à Merlin intérieurement pour que le directeur ne lui demande rien impliquant « comment » il avait vu Rogue passer par le passage secret, sinon c'en était fini de la Carte.

\- « Voilà » signifiant : dans l'enchaînement du combat vous avez volontairement lancé un maléfice cuisant à votre camarade, répliqua sévèrement Dumbledore.

\- Non ! Non, pas volontairement !

James rougit et poursuivit d'une voix étranglée :

\- Je n'avais jamais réussi à le lancer en informulé avant, j'ai juste tenté plein de formules dans ma tête et c'est celle-là qui a fonctionné, mais je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas !

Le directeur le dévisagea et James soutint son regard, prêt à le laisser lire dans son esprit qu'il disait la vérité. Finalement Dumbledore dit d'une voix plus douce :

\- Plus vous grandissez James, plus vous devenez puissant, et il en est de même pour vos camarades. Vous ne pouvez plus vous permettre votre agressivité d'adolescent quand il s'agit d'utiliser la magie. Ce genre d'accidents arrive et a parfois des conséquences bien plus funestes qu'une grave brûlure. Il vous faut impérativement gagner en sagesse avant de vous réveiller un matin et réaliser que vous êtes devenu… un mage noir.

\- Ce… ça ne peut pas déraper jusque là professeur, balbutia James.

\- Bien sûr que si ! fit le directeur d'un ton incisif. Il est capital que vous en ayez conscience !

Il se leva de son bureau, se tourna vers la fenêtre et déclara d'une voix sombre :

\- Nous vivons dans une époque troublée James. Tant que vous êtes à l'école, vous ne vous en rendez pas compte, mais hors de ces murs le monde s'agite.

Il se retourna vers son élève et ajouta :

\- Il arrivera sans doute bien plus tôt que vous ne le pensez, le temps où il vous faudra choisir votre camp.

Potter frissonna.

\- Je vous donne une semaine de retenue avec notre concierge, Potter, et il ne vous ménagera pas. De plus, vous êtes tenu de suivre jusqu'à la fin de l'année les cours de Yoga que dispense notre professeur d'étude des moldus, en compagnie de votre ami Black et de Severus Rogue. Je compte sur vous pour trouver l'harmonie.

\- Merci professeur, fit James, éperdu de reconnaissance. Je vous promets… je vous promets que vous n'aurez plus jamais à avoir honte de moi !

\- Je compte sur vous alors.

O-XXXXXXXX-O

Fixant le plafond de l'infirmerie Severus soupira une énième fois. Du Yoga ? Et puis quoi encore… Décidément Dumbledore n'avait pas le sens des réalités. En attendant il était coincé sans pouvoir bouger pendant encore douze heures, le temps que sa peau se reconstitue. Heureusement la douleur s'était presque estompée, à part de petits tiraillements qui n'avaient rien à voir avec l'épouvantable sensation d'avoir le visage en flammes. Littéralement.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose positive à retenir de cette expérience et c'était la tête qu'avait fait Black quand Severus avait affirmé avoir lu dans ses pensées. Le Serpentard sourit en y repensant. Il était devenu cramoisi, plus embarrassé que jamais et l'avait regardé d'une certaine manière qui…

_Hum, ne pas repenser à ça._

Bien entendu Severus n'était pas Légimen, il n'avait que seize ans ! Simplement, lors de l'explosion du champignon, il avait cru entendre la voix de Black. Sur le coup, il s'était dit que ce n'était qu'une bizarre hallucination auditive, mais après Black, le croyant devenu complètement sourd, s'était véritablement mis à lui parler ! Alors que le Serpentard avait simplement les oreilles qui sifflaient désagréablement. A partir ce cet instant, il avait décidé de lancer un sort de repérage toutes les fois qu'il était seul et avait vite détecté le Gryffondor.

_Ah, c'était vraiment jouissif de le coincer comme ça._

Severus ferma les yeux pour se remémorer plus facilement Black entortillé dans les cordes, prisonnier, à sa merci. Black qui rougissait en le dévisageant. Et puis… et puis cette expression qu'il avait eu… Severus s'était retrouvé à quelques centimètres de son visage sans comprendre vraiment comment, à se demander ce que ça ferait d'embrasser le tant convoité Sirius Black, lui, l'étudiant de l'ombre, le méprisé… Et cet abruti avait…

Comme dans un flash, l'image de Sirius abandonné, les yeux clos, les lèvres entrouvertes lui apparut et Severus inspira brusquement.

_Ne. Pas. Repenser. A. Ça._

_Par contre, je pense que je vais me mettre à la Légimancie._

O-XXXXXXXX-O

\- « Tu t'inquiètes trop Moony » singea Remus pour la troisième fois depuis le début de la journée. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai gobé ça, je suis vraiment le plus grand naïf de la création

\- C'est bon, pitié, marmonna James. Regarde mes mains ! En trois ans de Quidditch je n'ai jamais eu autant d'ampoules !

\- Et en six ans de branlette non plus, ricana Sirius avant de se prendre une tape sur le crâne.

\- Tu mérites chacune d'entre elles, fit Remus, intransigeant. Et je trouve cette idée de Yoga géniale, je me suis renseigné, c'est exactement ce qu'il te faut.

\- Ah très bien, comme ça tu vas pouvoir nous expliquer, parce que James croyait que c'était un truc qui implique de ne manger plus que des légumes ! Tu imagines ?

\- Non, ça c'est être végétarien et plein de gens biens le font...

\- Des malades, soupira Sirius.

\- Le Yoga, poursuivit le lycan en l'ignorant, c'est à la fois un art de vivre et une philosophie qui vise notamment l'harmonie de l'être humain dans son fonctionnement physique et psychique.

\- Heu...dit comme ça, c'est terrible, marmonna Peter.

\- Hey les gars ! salua Terrence, un gars de Gryffondor, vous avez lu la Gazette ce matin ?

\- Non... il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Terrence sortit de son sac un exemplaire et le tendit au lycan. Sur sa couverture un bâtiment visiblement moldu était en flamme. Les Maraudeurs se penchèrent pour lire, sidérés.

Un groupe d'extrémistes qui commençait à se faire connaître et se nommait « Mangemorts » avait fait exploser une usine moldue, causant la mort de 143 employés et 2 pompiers moldus. En revendiquant l'attentat par courrier à la presse, ils expliquaient que cette usine polluait par ses déchets une nappe phréatique et que des sorciers du quartier qui n'était pas loin et n'avaient pas pris la peine de poser un philtre magique sur leurs robinets étaient tombés malades.

L'affaire fit un scandale terrible : le département de contrôle et régulation des moldus était en effet censé inspecter ce genre de bâtisse afin de jeter des sorts de purification sur les moteurs, les cheminées, de façon à ce que les moldus aient l'impression de toujours polluer autant sans que le monde ne soit vraiment contaminé. La présidente du département se défendit en expliquant que l'usine avait bien été inspectée : les cuves de déchets toxiques qui contaminaient l'eau étaient remplies en sous-main par les dirigeants de l'entreprise et seul un petit nombre d'employés était au courant : le ministère n'était pas non plus omniscient.

La communauté sorcière fut gravement divisée entre ceux qui condamnaient fermement les agissements de ces Mangemorts, trop brutals et sanglants, et ceux qui, tout en regrettant les pertes moldues, admettaient que face à l'incompétence du Ministère, leur action avait au moins eu le mérite d'être efficace.

Pendant des jours on ne parla plus que de ça. Qui pouvaient être ces Mangemorts ? D'où venaient-ils ? On remonta la liste des divers méfaits qu'ils avaient déjà commis, un peu partout dans le monde même s'ils semblaient principalement originaires de Grande Bretagne. Bien sûr les plus touchés étaient les sorciers d'ascendance moldue ou Sang-mêlé qui étaient concernés à la fois par la vraie version mais aussi par la version moldue qui se désolait du drame, échafaudant des théories pour savoir qui avait la responsabilité de l'explosion, comment une telle horreur avait pu se produire. Jusqu'à ce que des « experts » payés par le Ministère élabore une justification scientifique vaguement crédible qui les écœura au plus haut point.

\- Hey Evans, lança James avec un sourire plutôt gentil. Comment ça va en ce moment ? Je suis vraiment désolé pour...tu sais.

La rouquine leva les yeux vers lui et Sirius sentit son instinct lui conseiller de fuir. Il échangea un regard avec Remus qui avait aussi pâli et les deux reculèrent d'un pas. Mais James, lui, resta, innocent ou trop courageux.

\- Ah oui, tu es désolé ?

\- Ben...Oui.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pour éviter que ce genre de choses se produisent ?

\- Heu...Je ne sais...Enfin, je ne vois pas trop...

\- Je vais te donner un indice, dit elle d'un ton glacial en se levant. Commencer par arrêter de martyriser des élèves de cette école peut-être ?

James recula d'un pas, comprenant qu'il était piégé, mais c'était trop tard.

\- Evans c'était un accident, je...

\- Comment oses-tu ! Cria-t-elle. Dire que c'est un accident ! N'importe quoi ! Un maléfice cuisant ! Ça me surprend que tu ne t'en sois pas plus vanté que ça.

\- Justement...tenta de glisser James.

\- Dis moi Potter, selon toi, ces Mangemorts, c'est qui ? Demanda-t-elle plus doucement.

\- Mais enfin je n'en sais rien ! Des malades sûrement ! Des gens qui ont été embrigadés, à qui on a lavé le cerveau sans doute.

\- Exactement, je vois que tu as bien lu la presse ces derniers jours. Et ces gens d'après toi, ce sont des gens heureux dans la vie de tous les jours ? Épanouis ? Avec plein d'amis, une vaste famille pour veiller sur eux ? Ou bien ce sont des gens avec une vie de famille merdique, isolés parce qu'ils sont différents OU PARCE QUE DES ESPÈCES D'ENFLURES PRÉTENTIEUSES SE DÉFOULENT SUR EUX DÈS QU'ILS ONT L'OCCASION, LES METTANT AINSI AU BAN DE TOUTE UNE ÉCOLE ?!

C'était terrifiant. Lily n'était pourtant pas grande, mais elle semblait avoir gonflé sous l'effet de la fureur. Ses yeux verts lançaient des étincelles et sa voix atteignait un décibel impressionnant.

\- Je ne dis pas que Severus est un saint, il ne l'a jamais été, ajouta-t-elle, et James fut horrifié de voir qu'elle avait les yeux pleins de larmes mais ton comportement ne l'a sûrement pas aidé. C'est à cause des gens comme toi que des gens comme lui peuvent se faire embarquer par des extrémistes. Et moi ça... ça me fait peur.

James resta immobile. Il n'avait plus la foi de se défendre ou d'argumenter. Il regarda la jeune femme d'un air désemparé sans rien trouver à dire. Il tendit vaguement le bras vers elle mais elle se retourna et s'éloigna avec ses copines qui l'attrapèrent par les épaules en la réconfortant.

James s'assit, il ressemblait à un boxeur qui vient de se faire sonner. Tellement que Remus n'eut pas la volonté de l'enfoncer :

\- Tu sais, j'ai entendu qu'une de ses tantes habite dans la ville où était l'usine, elle est juste vraiment secoué en ce moment...

\- Laisse Moony, dit James d'une voix blanche. Elle...elle a raison. Et Dumbledore a raison. Et je crois que je suis lent à comprendre mais que ça commence à venir.

Il leva les yeux et dévisagea Sirius, qui était aussi un peu pâle.

\- Il va être temps de grandir un peu mon vieux.

\- Oh, dis pas ça Peter, je veux rester au pays Imaginaire, répondit le cabot avec un demi-sourire.

\- Hein, mais j'ai rien dit moi ! Fit Peter.

\- Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes avec ces trucs de moldus Sirius, dit James en retrouvant un petit sourire.

Pendant le reste de la journée, les Maraudeurs ne reparlèrent plus de l'événement, chacun prit par ses propres pensées. Sirius était choqué par deux choses : tout d'abord la révélation sur la 'vie de famille merdique' de Severus. C'est vrai que Evans avait l'air de le connaître depuis longtemps... Bien sûr on ne pouvait pas louper le fait que le Serpentard ne rentrait presque jamais chez lui pour les vacances, mais Sirius avait supposé que c'était simplement que ses parents étaient trop pauvres... Malgré lui, imaginer que Severus ne rentre chez lui pour ne trouver que de l'hostilité, voire pire de la cruauté comme... et bien, comme lui même, le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise. Poudlard avait toujours été un refuge pour lui. Une accalmie, un îlot où il avait rencontré sa vraie famille, où il reprenait ses forces. Et si, avec leurs « blagues » leurs « moqueries » ils avaient gâché à Rogue ce repos là ? Des images du Serpentard hors de lui, écarlate, tandis qu'en échos à leurs rires des centaines d'élèves anonymes riaient aussi traversaient son esprit.

Il se souvenait d'une fois, parmi d'autres innombrables, où James avait lancé le maléfice du Croc-en-jambe sur Rogue alors qu'il passait devant eux. Il s'était étalé par terre de tout son long, tous les livres qu'il portait à la main se répandant sur le sol et tout le monde avait éclaté de rire, lui le premier. Il se souvenait même avoir shooté dans un grimoire qui avait glissé près de sa chaussure.

Bien sur à l'époque, il attendait surtout le moment où le Serpentard allait se relever la baguette à la main, répliquer, continuer la bagarre. C'était drôle, excitant, le piment de sa vie de tous les jours. Et inconsciemment, stupidement, il avait cru que quelque part Rogue trouvait ça amusant aussi, ou du moins que ce n'était pas _si_ grave que ça. Une suite d'insultes, de pièges, chacun son tour, comme un jeu qui n'en finit pas.

Sauf que Sirius réalisait maintenant ce qui aurait dû lui sauter au yeux dès le début. C'était un jeu à deux, trois, quatre, trente, cinquante...contre un. Pas toujours lui d'ailleurs, mais surtout lui. Et contrairement à cet abruti de Malfoy ou au mauvais joueur de Poufsouffle, ou ces deux garces de Serdaigle, Severus n'avait jamais eu d'ami pour le ramasser, pour lancer des insultes avec lui, pour faire le guet quand il préparait des pièges. Evans avait raison. Il était isolé. Et si c'était sans doute aussi le résultat de son caractère, les « farces » récurrentes des Maraudeurs n'avaient sans doute pas aidé.

Il ne croisèrent pas le Serpentard avant le dîner. Sirius l'aperçut à sa table de maison, plongé dans un bouquin, ignorant ses camarades de classe et mangeant une saucisse sur le coté. Il sentit son estomac faire une cabriole.

\- James ? demanda Peter. Tu ne manges pas ?

Sirius se tourna vers son meilleur ami qui faisait effectivement une tête bizarre devant son assiette vide. Il avait la même que le matin avant un match de Quidditch pendant ses débuts dans l'équipe. Un teint un peu verdâtre en somme.

\- James ? tenta Sirius à son tour.

Il releva sa tête, inspira profondément, et se leva. Sous le regard surpris de ses camarades, il monta sur le banc puis sur la table et dirigea sa baguette vers sa gorge. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ça, généralement pour clamer des bêtises mais là son expression était radicalement différente.

\- Votre attention s'il vous plaît, dit-il, provoquant le silence.

Les professeurs le regardaient d'un air soupçonneux, prêts à intervenir.

\- Moi, James William Potter présente volontairement et très officiellement mes excuses à Severus Rogue !

Remus lâcha son verre qui se répandit sur la nappe et une rumeur monta d'un peu partout dans la Grande Salle tandis que James poursuivait :

\- Mon comportement à son égard à été absolument inqualifiable ces dernières...années et je tiens à te demander de m'en excuser.

Il se tourna vers Severus qui semblait avoir été frappé par la foudre.

Toute la Grande Salle le dévisageait et Rogue souhaita disparaître sous terre. Ou se liquéfier. Ou partir en fumée. N'importe quoi pour que tout le monde arrête de le fixer comme ça. Est-ce qu'ils s'attendaient sérieusement à ce qu'il réponde _quelque chose_ à ça ? Et pourquoi pas qu'il lui tombe dans les bras tant qu'on y était ?!

Il vit Black monter debout sur le banc à coté son ami, attirant bien opportunément l'attention sur lui.

\- Moi aussi, dit-il. Et je comprendrais très bien que tu nous en veuille encore après. Mais je tiens aussi à dire à tout le monde que si quelqu'un s'en prend encore à lui, il aura affaire à nous, parole de Maraudeurs !

La Grand Salle resta silencieuse le temps que le message pénètre. Puis un Serpentard cria au bout de la table :

\- Vous voudriez pas nous remontrer vos fesses tant que vous y êtes ?

Un fou rire secoua les élèves et chacun y alla de son petit quolibet, certains scandant même « un strip tease, un strip tease ! » en riant. Les Gryffondor n'étaient pas en reste et Sirius et James s'assirent au milieu des boulettes de pain et bout de serviettes, répliquant autant que possible, le sourire aux lèvres. James jeta un coup d'oeil à Evans qui regardait ostensiblement son assiette mais souriait. Le chahut enfla jusqu'à ce que le professeur Macgonagal ne ramène le calme.

Quand il fut rétabli, Sirius regarda à la table des Serpentard, mais Severus avait profité de l'agitation pour partir.

_Maudits Gryffondor !_

_La peste soit de tous les Gryffondor !_

Severus tremblait de rage quand il verrouilla une salle de classe derrière lui.

_Bande de sales petits..._

Oh c'était bien joué, très bien joué de leur part. En attirant encore une fois l'attention du public puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'en passer, ils s'étaient assurés encore une fois de passer pour les « gentils ». Qui avaient fautés, bien sûr, mais qui humbles s'excusaient, regrettaient. Et lui était le sale Serpentard aigri et rancunier qui ne voulait pas accepter leur repentir.

\- Mais qu'ils se torchent avec leurs excuses pourries !

Comment des mots pourraient rattraper des années d'humiliations et une tentative de meurtre ? Oh la vie n'était pas comme ça. Il ne suffisait pas simplement de présenter ses excuses pour que les torts soient réparés, effacés. Severus, lui, ne se sentait aucun besoin de passer pour le gentil. Et le Prince de Sang-mêlé allait se charger de leur expliquer que oui, la vie était injuste, même quand ce n'était pas eux qui veillaient à ce qu'elle le soit.

Il balança son sac sur la table, en sortit son « Recueil des potions et philtres de l'esprit » et commença à le feuilleter. «Philtre de Belliquescence » s'intitulait une recette qui retint son attention. Il la détailla et sourit. Oh, ça allait lui prendre un peu de temps, mais ça en vaudrait la peine.

_A suivre... _


	5. Variations karmatique

**Petit mot de l'autrice :** Alors je tiens à préciser que quand j'ai écris ce chapitre, je n'y connaissais Absoluement rien en Yoga, du coup mes descriptions sont un peu caricatural, j'espère que les connaisseurs me pardonneront.

* * *

**5- Variations karmatiques**

Quinrinus Quirrell, professeur d'étude des moldus fit l'appel de son atelier. Ce n'était pas un cour à proprement dit puisqu'il était optionnel et qu'on pouvait commencer et arrêter librement durant l'année. Cependant à cette séance il avait trois élèves à qui il lui avait été demandé obligatoirement d'enseigner le Yoga. Il avait eu beau expliquer à Dumbledore que la démarche d'apprentissage devait se faire volontairement et ne pouvait résulter d'une punition, le directeur était resté intransigeant.

\- Black Sirius, appela-t-il.

\- Présent ! Lança le beau jeune homme brun assis en tailleur sur le tapis au deuxième rang.

\- Potter James.

\- Ici monsieur, fit le joueur de Quidditch ébouriffé.

\- Rogue Severus !

\- …

\- M. Rogue n'est pas là ? Répéta le professeur en dévisageant ses élèves, lesquels secouèrent la tête négativement.

_Ça commence bien_, songea le professeur. Heureusement au premier rang étaient toujours les trois Poufsouffle et les deux filles de Gryffondor qui le regardaient en souriant, visiblement impatients d'avoir leur leçon. Il inspira profondément et agita sa baguette. Aussitôt une musique douce et tranquille se déclencha.

Le sol de la salle était molletonné et un des murs recouvert de miroirs. Quirell se plaça devant, face au miroir et dit d'une voix douce :

\- Très bien, commençons je vous prie. Tu te mets en position Tadasanna, position de la montagne...

Les élèves se levèrent, visiblement habitués.

\- Répartis bien ton poids sur la plante de ton pied et inspire doucement. Enroule tes épaules vers l'arrière, incline légèrement le menton. Mets tes mains en position de méditation et respiration udjaill.

A ce mot, oudjaille, James et Sirius qui avaient déjà le plus grand mal à ne pas rire échangèrent un regard et pouffèrent discrètement.

-Pour les nouveaux, fit le professeur avec un froncement de sourcils, c'est une respiration profonde, lente et ample à la fois. Vous inspirez par le nez et relâchez l'air par la bouche.

Les autres élèves le faisaient très sérieusement avec grand Sssshhhh à l'inspiration et haaaaa à l'expiration. Lily avait même fermé les yeux.

\- N'oubliez pas que le Yoga permet de discipliner votre esprit et maintenir votre corps en bonne santé.

Le professeur leur fit ensuite réaliser plusieurs mouvements d'étirements, pas vraiment douloureux, mais pas forcément confortables non plus.

James jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius qui le visage très sérieux regardait le miroir en étendant ses bras sur les cotés, il avait l'air si concentré que c'en était presque comique.

\- Détends toi, on dirait que tu vas pondre un œuf, lui souffla-t-il.

\- James ! Protesta Sirius, tu me désorganises le karma.

\- Messieurs, s'il vous plaît, dit le professeur, concentrez-vous. Et le karma ne peut pas être « désorganisé », le karma est...

Mais la porte de la salle s'ouvrit en grinçant, privant les Gryffondor d'une explication sans nul doute passionnante.

Severus entra, sur la pointe des pieds. Le professeur se tourna vers lui et le Serpentard joignit les mains en marmonnant :

\- Namasté.

James jeta un coup d'oeil d'incompréhension à Sirius qui haussa les épaules.

\- Namasté, répondit le professeur soudain radouci. Installez-vous, je vous prie. Non pas dans le fond, ici, dit-il en le plaçant au deuxième rang, devant Sirius, vous serez mieux.

\- Et maintenant la position Utanassana. Bascule ton bassin en arrière et penche-toi vers le sol, les bras sur les côtés. Ne force pas, étends autant que tu le peux sans te faire mal... Puis redresse le buste.

Sirius qui touchait à peine le sol releva la tête... pour tomber face au postérieur de Rogue, étonnamment visible dans un pantalon de sport plus moulant que sa robe de sorcier. Il avait les fesses plutôt minces et Sirius se demandait si elles étaient pointues, si elles lui feraient mal aux cuisses s'il le prenait sur ses genoux. Le rouge aux joues, Sirius se remit brusquement debout, se retrouvant le premier redressé... à côté de James qui se trouvait derrière Lily, vaguement rougissant aussi.

Les deux comparses cette fois évitèrent soigneusement de se regarder.

\- Très bien, dit le professeur, maintenant nous allons passer aux postures à deux. Non, ne vous mettez pas ensemble, dit Quirell en venant se mettre entre Sirius et James. Vous, vous m'avez l'air vraiment très tendu, poursuivit-il en dévisageant James qui devint écarlate. Je vais vous mettre avec un élève expérimenté pour vous aider. Allons, qui veut bien... ? S'il-vous-plaît ?

L'amie d'Evans prit sa main et la leva en rigolant, Lily rougit et se dégagea, mais trop tard.

\- Evans ? Bonne idée, ça ne vous ennuie pas ?

La Gryffondor regarda autour d'elle, mal à l'aise alors que James n'osait même pas lever les yeux, immobile comme une statue.

\- Non, professeur, finit par dire la jeune fille.

\- Très bien, merci beaucoup. Quand à vous deux, vous allez débuter ensemble, même si vous me semblez plutôt bien informé M. Rogue, non ? Vous avez déjà pratiqué le Yoga ?

Rogue marmonna quelque chose à propos de « travailler sa concentration » et « lu un livre sur le sujet ». Sirius s'avança vers lui avec un sourire et vit le Serpentard plisser les yeux. Il avait un peu le sentiment d'être face à un chat inconnu en fait. Quand il était sous forme canine, il avait toujours follement envie d'attraper les félins, pour jouer avec, mais eux le prenaient toujours pour une menace et gonflaient leurs poils en feulant avant de s'enfuir.

\- Tu vas pas me griffer, hein Sevy ?

\- Pardon ? Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça, répliqua le Serpentard en le fixant d'un air consterné.

\- Pour commencer, tu vas t'asseoir dos contre dos avec ton partenaire. Mettez vos jambes en position du lotus.

\- Est-ce qu'il nous tutoie toujours comme ça ? chuchota Severus en s'asseyant.

\- J'en ai bien l'impression. Mais je trouve ça plutôt sympa.

\- Pff...ça ne m'étonne pas de toi.

Le Gryffondor recula un peu jusqu'à sentir le dos du Serpentard contre le sien. Il tourna la tête vers le miroir et croisa le regard de Severus qui détourna immédiatement la tête.

\- Sens ton partenaire contre toi, sens comme votre équilibre dépend de vos deux forces contraires reposant l'une contre l'autre. Maintenant bascule lentement, tout d'abord vers moi, voilà, puis dans l'autre sens. De petits mouvements !

Severus qui se penchait complètement en avant se redressa.

\- Doucement, laisse l'autre reposer sur toi...

Sirius se laissa partir en arrière, son dos s'arquant contre celui arrondi du Serpentard. Il avait l'impression que la peau de l'autre était étonnamment chaude il la sentait à travers ses vêtements comme si ces derniers n'existaient pas.

\- Black, articula Rogue d'une voix étouffée, tu m'écrases.

\- Oh, pardon, viens sur moi plutôt, proposa-t-il en se redressant.

\- Pardon ? Coassa Severus.

Sirius lui jeta un coup d'oeil amusé dans le miroir.

\- Quoi ? A quoi tu penses ?

Severus toussa, les oreilles rougissantes.

\- Changement de position, dit Quirell pour qui Rogue eut brusquement une gratitude folle. Tu gardes les jambes en tailleur et tu te mets face à ton partenaire. Joignez vos mains en mettant chacun une dessus, une dessous. Garde le dos bien droit.

Severus dévisagea le Gryffondor assis face à lui qui lui tendait les bras, avec l'impression d'avoir été projeté dans un univers parallèle.

\- Alors je mets celle-là comme ça, et celle-ci...

\- Tais-toi, pitié, marmonna Severus

Sirius faillit lui envoyer une pique mais remarqua ses joues écarlates et s'abstint sans pouvoir cependant retenir un sourire.

Du bout des doigts Severus sentait la peau doré du poignet de Black. Et c'était sans doute une illusion, mais il avait l'impression d'y sentir palpiter un pouls à toute vitesse.

\- Regarde ton partenaire, encouragea le professeur. N'oublie pas que le Yoga est la communion, le but du Yoga est de réaliser l'union entre les deux contraires en soi...

Le reste des paroles de Quirell se perdit comme Rogue leva les yeux vers lui. Le chien sentait le sang bourdonner dans ses oreilles, occultant tout autre bruit. Il avait envie de refermer sa main autour du poignet du Serpentard, de le tirer vers lui, de...

Il secoua la tête comme un chien qui s'ébroue et Rogue haussa les sourcils.

Si seulement ils avaient pu se retrouver seuls tous les deux, juste quelques instants ! Juste le temps de savoir... d'essayer.

\- Mais ça va pas du tout moi, marmotta Sirius.

\- C'est ce que j'ai toujours dit, répliqua Severus, et le Gryffondor sursauta, réalisant qu'il avait parlé tout haut.

\- C'est fini pour aujourd'hui, annonça le professeur. Merci à tous de votre participation et à la semaine prochaine !

Sirius se releva précipitamment pour dissiper sa gêne et chercha James des yeux. Mais ce dernier semblait plongé en pleine conversation avec Lily, aussi son ami les laissa partir en avance sans les rejoindre. Ce ne fut qu'après quelques pas dans le couloir qu'il réalisa une chose capitale : Le Serpentard était Légimen ! Et si il avait entendu...

\- N...Noooon ! S'écria Sirius. Ah c'est pas vrai !

Il appuya son front sur un des murs et tapa du poing à coté.

\- Et si, fit cyniquement la voix de Severus derrière lui.

Le cabot eut un énorme sursaut en se retournant. Il était derrière lui !

_Bien sûr qu'il était derrière toi idiot ! Tu es sorti du même cours que lui !_

\- Mais...mais...

Sirius était complètement démuni. Pourtant avec les filles il n'avait aucun mal à gérer ce genre de situations, il était toujours plutôt fier d'informer la demoiselle de son attirance, laquelle se sentait flattée et tout se faisait simplement. Mais comment admettre devant le Serpentard qu'il avait... envie de lui ?

_Et on dirait que ça empire avec le temps._

C'était tellement...incongru...

Se redressant, Sirius tenta de reprendre contenance. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il était Sirius Black par Merlin, il était capable d'avoir qui il voulait et n'allait pas se mettre à faire la pucelle effarouchée devant un vil Serpent.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?_...songea Severus en voyant le Gryffondor s'avancer vers lui avec un sourire...charmeur ?

\- C'était plutôt agréable ce cours finalement, tu ne trouves pas ?

Cherchant le piège, Severus répondit prudemment :

\- Comme punition je suppose qu'on aurait pu avoir pire...

_Pire que de se retrouver obligé de tripoter cet abruti en public ? Vraiment ? Et tu penses à quoi, embrasser des Veracrasses ?_

Oui, c'était ça que Severus aurait dû lui répondre, mais la manière qu'avait le Gryffondor de le fixer était vraiment perturbante Et par Merlin, à quoi pouvait-il donc penser pour se mettre dans des états pareils ?

_Penser..._

Soudain la lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Rogue : l'autre devait croire encore qu'il avait lu dans ses pensées ! Donc il avait dû avoir des pensées embarrassantes...Allons, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien gêner l'impudique Gryffondor qui s'était sans doute déjà tapé la moitié de Poudlard ?...

Dans le doute, le Serpentard botta en touche, il afficha un sourire moqueur et affirma :

\- Enfin, ne t'en fais pas, je ne révélerai ton petit secret à personne. Du moins...tant que tu resteras sage...

Ce fut très efficace puisque le Gryffondor s'étrangla littéralement avec sa propre salive et se mit à tousser de toutes ses forces et éternuer.

_Très glamour..._

Severus estima qu'il en avait assez vu et tourna les talons.

Une fois que Sirius eut retrouvé son souffle il songea que sa dignité avait définitivement foutu le camp.

_Bonjour le séducteur, tu aurais difficilement pu faire pire que lui morver dessus..._

_Mais... _réalisa Sirius, _donc je suis vraiment en train d'essayer de..._

Naaaaaaaaaaaannnn !

X-OOOOOOO-X

\- Sirius ?demanda James au dîner. Tout va bien ? Hum ? Non parce qu'on pourrait croire que je te pose cette question par pure convenance, mais en vrai ta façon rêveuse de fixer cette cruche d'eau me perturbe vraiment.

\- Hein ? Quelle cruche ?

\- Celle juste sous ton nez ?

\- C'est pas gentil de traiter Breta de cruche James, protesta Remus qui venait de s'asseoir. Elle est très sympa. Juste un peu...distraite parfois.

\- Mais je ne parlais pas du tout d'elle !

\- Oh...

Remus piqua donc un fard monstrueux qui eut le mérite de faire éclater de rire Sirius, preuve qu'il ne s'était pas totalement coupé de la réalité.

\- Je parlais de Sirius, Moony, parce qu'il fixait cette cruche _d'eau_ d'un air bizarre depuis quinze minutes.

\- Il doit être amoureux.

\- Quoi ?! Mais non ! Pas du tout !

\- Cette façon très détendue de réagir n'est pas du tout suspecte, observa le loup-garou.

\- Ne l'écoute pas James, la lune lui est montée à la tête, ça se voit tout de suite.

\- Mais chut ! protesta Remus.

\- Allons Remus ce n'est pas une honte de faire des rêves cochons à la pleine lune, ça arrive à plein de gens bien, intervint la dénommée Breta qui s'était penchée vers eux.

\- Je... laissez tomber.

\- Sinon Sirius, quoi de neuf en ce moment ? Insista James.

\- C'est plutôt toi qui a des choses à nous raconter mon vieux !

Il baissa la voix.

\- C'était comment de tripoter Evans, hu ? T'en as bien profité ?

\- Et toi avec Rogue ? Je l'imagine avec la peau froide et toute visqueuse.

_Pas vraiment. Et il sent plutôt bon en plus. Une odeur qui..._

\- Sirius ? Tu recommences à avoir le regard vide mon vieux.

\- Ah oui, là je le vois, admit Remus.

\- C'est sûrement la lune, ajouta Breta.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard, dans son lit que Sirius réalisa quelque chose. Rogue l'avait entendu penser qu'il aimerait bien l'embrasser, qu'il avait envie de lui...et il ne s'était pas enfui en courant, il ne lui avait pas lancé de maléfice, il n'avait pas poussé des cris dégoûtés, ni rien d'approchant... En soi, c'était plutôt bon signe non ? Si tant est qu'il était bon signe qu'il ait envie de Rogue et que ce dernier ne soit pas contre...

Conciliant, Sirius décida que oui et laissa son esprit s'endormir.

O-XXXXXXXX-O

Il était devant un miroir. Il voyait son propre visage si familier, reflet de celui de sa mère, de sa cousine, un visage typique de Black. Les paupières lourdes, les pommettes hautes, les lèvres pleines, une beauté hautaine malgré lui. Seuls ses yeux détonnaient un peu, par leur gris clair plus doux. Il sentit sans le voir son frère s'approcher derrière lui. Il savait que c'était lui quand il vit les mains apparaître dans le reflet, sur ses épaules, puis sur son cou. Il se raidit en sentant les mains se serrer autour de sa gorge, l'étrangler. La panique monta en lui comme l'air se raréfiait et son frère susurrait : « Traître, traître à ton sang, je vais te tuer. Je n'ai pas le choix tu sais... ». Sirius émit un gémissement étranglé, il n'arrivait pas a détourner les yeux du miroir, condamné à regarder son visage se marbrer de rouge. Il allait mourir, mourir, il ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça ! Il se retourna brusquement, s'arrachant de sa contemplation du reflet avec un cri.

Aussitôt la douleur s'arrêta et Sirius vit un homme encapuchonné qui avait passé ses bras autour de son cou. Levant la main lentement, avec l'impression qu'elle pesait une tonne, Sirius écarta le capuchon pour voir apparaître le visage maigre aux yeux immenses de Severus, qui esquissa son si rare demi-sourire un peu tordu.

Sirius... soupira le Serpentard d'une voix qui le traversa comme un voile de chaleur.

Il resserra son étreinte et l'embrassa. Sirius ferma ses paupières et saisit sa taille avec bonheur. Le monde tourbillonnait autour d'eux et leur baiser semblait ne plus en finir. Puis Severus éloigna doucement son visage sans quitter ses bras. Sirius, sans le lâcher du regard sentit les murs de la pièce qui s'ouvraient comme un rideau, pour laisser entrer une foule de gens qui parlaient, riaient.

\- Je le savais, je l'ai toujours su, dit une voix.

\- Ce traître, dit une autre.

\- On ne peut pas lui faire confiance.

Le visage de Severus avait pris une expression incroyablement triste.

Sirius reconnu dans le brouhaha la voix sèche de sa mère :

\- Monstre répugnant. Comment ai-je pu donner la vie à une misérable vermine comme toi ?

Et les autres répétaient comme un écho :

\- Vermine, vermine, vermine.

Des larmes épaisses et noires salissaient le visage blême de Severus qui murmurait d'une voix presque inaudible :

\- Sirius...Sirius...

\- SIRIUS !

Le Gryffondor se redressa dans un sursaut. Il était en sueur et son cœur battait à tout rompre.

\- Ça va mon vieux? murmura James qui le regardait d'un air inquiet. Tu faisais un cauchemar...

\- Oui...

Sirius fut choqué par son propre timbre rauque. Il avait soif.

\- Oui, répéta t-il plus clairement. C'était... horrible.

\- Je t'ai entendu dire « mère » plusieurs fois, avoua James d'un air un peu gêné en regardant les draps froissés.

\- Ah ?... Et... j'ai dit quelque chose d'autre ?

\- Oui... marmonna James. Tu as parlé de Severus... Il y avait Rogue dans ton cauchemar ?

\- Hum... oui, admit Sirius en regardant soigneusement ailleurs.

\- Ouch, ça devait vraiment être affreux, compatit James avec une grimace.

\- Assez oui. Il est quelle heure ?

\- Le petit dèj' est dans 20minutes.

\- Désolé de t'avoir réveillé.

\- Pas de soucis mon vieux, dit James en haussant les épaules.

Il hésita un instant puis serra son cabot dans ses bras.

\- Je sais qu'on est pas trop... heu... grandes phrases toi et moi, mais tu sais que... Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, tu sais ?

Sirius sourit, tout ému par cette déclaration maladroite. Il lui sauta dessus, le renversant sur le lit en s'exclamant :

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Jamiechou, tu es mon meilleur ami !

\- Mais vous allez la fermer, bande de crétins ! Gronda Remus d'une voix ensommeillée.

\- Kesskisspass ? Coassa Peter. Qui est amoureux de qui ?

O-XXXXXXXX-O

Severus se réveilla de très bonne humeur. En chemin vers la Grande Salle il passa dans la salle secrète où sa potion bouillonnait tranquillement. Elle avait la couleur idéale, c'était parfait. En sifflotant il en versa la bonne quantité dans un flacon incassable qu'il glissa dans sa poche. Il marcha d'un pas décidé vers le petit déjeuner, se sentant en appétit. Pour un peu, il en aurait presque chantonné. Mais bon, il ne faut rien exagérer tout de même. Il se contenta de laisser échapper un petit rire narquois qui fit sursauter deux minuscules première année qu'il n'avait pas remarqués et qui accélérèrent le pas en lui jetant un regard effrayé.

Ah il allait lui faire ravaler son sourire satisfait à cet enfoiré de Potter. Il se croyait tiré d'affaire hein ? Protégé par ses bonnes intentions.

_Maudit petit fils de riche qui n'a aucune idée de ce que c'est la vie._

Qui croit qu'il peut maltraiter des gens pendant des années et que tout sera effacé par quelques mots de remords. Mais Severus, lui, allait lui montrer que la vie c'était plus cruel que ça, plus aride. Ce qui a été étouffé ne repoussera pas simplement parce qu'on en éprouve des regrets. Et quant à cet abruti de Black... Sans doute mijotait-il quelques mauvais plans contre lui. Bon, son attitude rougissante et gênée était bizarre, mais peut-être Severus était-il le sujet d'une série de blagues à caractère salace et que le Gryffondor ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y repenser en le voyant.

_Oui, c'était sûrement ça._

Donc il aura, lui aussi, bien mérité de subir sa « farce » à la sauce Rogue.

Il avait presque atteint la Salle quand les Maraudeurs en sortirent. Par réflexe, il tendit le bras, prêt à faire tomber sa baguette, de sa manche dans sa main. Lupin et Pettigrow lui jetèrent un regard sans s'attarder, Potter le fixa une seconde, mais continua finalement sa route sans rien dire, ce qui constituait une vaste amélioration. Et enfin Black, qui parlait avec une fille de sa classe, tourna à demi la tête vers lui, et sans s'interrompre...lui fit un clin d'œil.

Le cœur de Severus rata un battement et il manqua de se cogner dans la porte en face de lui.

Il l'esquiva de justesse et tituba plus qu'il marcha jusqu'à la table de sa maison. Une fois assis il posa ses mains bien à plat et inspira profondément.

_Respiration udjaill Severus, respiration udjaill._

Une fois son calme retrouvé, _très efficace ce Yoga_, il se demanda une énième fois ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans le cerveau dérangé de Black. Et pourquoi diable son corps réagissait-il comme ça pour un simple clin d'oeil ?

_Fichu Black, plaie de mon existence !_

Le seul regret de Severus était de ne pas avoir trouvé de solution pour signer sa vengeance du nom de « Prince de Sang-Mêlé ». Enfin, rien n'était idéal dans ce bas monde.

Severus avait trouvé ce surnom il y a peu et l'avait utilisé pour la première fois en signant son livre de potions de cette année. Livre qu'il avait grandement amélioré de ses annotations, d'ailleurs. Sa mère, cet été, lui avait pour la première fois parlé de sa famille à elle. Eileen n'était pas, comme Severus l'avait toujours supposé, orpheline. Mais au contraire d'une vieille famille de Sang-Pur, qui s'était fait une joie de la renier quand elle avait épousé Tobias.

\- Ils ne doivent même pas connaître ton existence mon chéri, avait-elle soupiré tristement. Dommage, tu es tellement brillant, je suis sure qu'ils t'auraient apprécié, toi.

Il y avait tellement d'amertume dans la voix de sa mère que Severus aurait presque cru que c'était de la jalousie. Dès qu'il avait rejoint Poudlard, il avait épluché les articles de la bibliothèque pour trouver la Noble famille des Prince, qui en effet remontait au Moyen-Age, vivant à l'époque dans le royaume de France, descendant d'un des fils de Charlemagne. Avoir une si longue ascendance avait donné le vertige à Severus, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'il ne serait jamais relié à eux. Du moins, jamais officiellement. Mais par le sang qui coulait dans ses veines, il le savait bien, il était digne d'être un Prince.

Quand il songeait à tout ce que sa mère avait abandonné et pour quoi, pour qui ! Il se sentait écœuré. Oublier son héritage, trahir sa famille au Sang-Pur, tout ça pour une vie de misère sous la coupe autoritaire d'un foutu moldu colérique.

_Quel gâchis._

Et ce faisant, elle avait scellé son destin à lui aussi. Il aurait pu naître dans une famille au Sang-Pur, respecté et réputé, avoir à sa disposition dès son plus jeune âge des kilomètres de livres remplis de tout le savoir dont il pouvait rêver. Il aurait naturellement cette culture sorcière dont il avait tant de mal à s'imprégner complètement et que des sales types comme Potter et Black s'étaient vu offrir sur un plateau sans même être capable d'apprécier leur chance.

_Ah, c'est facile d'admirer les moldus et de les protéger quand ils n'ont pas toujours représenté la barrière hostile entre toi et le monde auquel tu appartiens !_

Mais rien sur son origine ne pouvait plus être changé maintenant. Les dès étaient jetés et Severus n'était pas du genre à s'apitoyer sur son sort. Il allait leur montrer à tous qu'il avait sa place dans ce monde, qu'il était plus brillant qu'un Sang-Pur, qu'il avait autant sinon plus de magie dans ses veines que tous ces tocards.

L'occasion de se servir de sa potion vengeresse ne se présenta pas avant le vendredi après-midi, malgré sa vigilance. Le sort était en la faveur des Gryffondor qui trouvaient toujours un bon moyen de s'esquiver ou de se mêler à d'autres personnes au mauvais moment. Mais Severus était de nature infiniment patiente, et lorsque le moment fut parfait, il sut le reconnaître.

Il était à la fenêtre du troisième étage, en train de lire et le couloir était désert quand conformément à ses plans Potter sortit du château pour son entraînement de Quidditch, Pettigrow et Black sur ses talons.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment quelles sont nos chances mon vieux, les Poursuiveurs Serdaigle sont vraiment redoutables cette année, disait James.

\- Heureusement que notre équipe possède un attrapeur de génie pour terminer le match avant qu'on ait un retard de point trop important, pas vrai ?

\- J'te le fais pas dire, se rengorgea le Gryffondor.

_Écœurant._

Entrouvrant la fenêtre discrètement, Severus dé-bouchonna son flacon et agita sa baguette. Le liquide s'éleva dans les airs...et juste au bon moment se répandit sur les trois Maraudeurs.

Severus referma la fenêtre, rangea le flacon dans sa poche et se précipita dans le couloir: la potion allait faire effet dans quelques minutes, il voulait être dehors pour voir ça !

Quand il débarqua dans la cour ce fut pour voir Peter Petigrow partir en courant, les yeux écarquillés, une expression horrifié sur le visage. Il courut six mètres et se prit un mur de plein fouet.

_A suivre..._


	6. 6 - Le point de non-retour

6- Le point de non-retour

James regardait le ciel en se demandant ce qui venait de lui pleuvoir sur la tête quand il se sentit brusquement très en colère. De façon complètement irrationnelle il avait une envie irrésistible de se battre avec quelqu'un. Or juste à coté de lui, Sirius lançait à Peter d'un ton méprisant :

\- Dégage de ma route sale rat ! J'en peut plus de ta sale tronche de fouineur !

\- Je... je ne vais pas te laisser me parler comme ça, couina Queudver.

\- Casse-toi j'ai dit ! hurla Black.

Et James était presque sûr d'avoir vu des crocs dans sa bouche. Peter eut un petit cri effrayé, partit en courant, se cognant de plein fouet sur le mur de l'arcade devant lui.

\- Je suppose que tu es fier de toi ? Lança James, même si il devait admettre qu'il trouvait aussi le petit homme exaspérant.

\- Plutôt oui, l'ébouriffé, répliqua Sirius d'un ton épouvantablement arrogant. C'est agréable de ne pas suivre tes ordres pour une fois.

\- Oh, pauvre martyr, comme si au final tu ne faisais pas toujours bien ce que tu veux. Pas vrai ? Et ce que Monsieur Sirius Black veut est toujours plus important que tout, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ferme-la, Potter !

Sirius l'empoigna par le devant de la robe.

\- Tu crois pas qu'on en a tous marre de tes quatre volontés depuis six ans hein ? Un coup Rogue, un coup Evans et ça recommence, c'est insupportable !

\- Lâche moi foutu chien ! Tu te crois si malin parce que tu as perdu ta virginité avant moi c'est ça ? Facile quand on est un poseur !

La foule commençait à s'attrouper autour d'eux, subjuguée par l'incroyable spectacle. Une élève de Poufsouffle désigna Peter au sol et partit chercher l'infirmière.

\- Qui tu traites de poseur, fils à papa ?

\- Qui tu traites de fils à papa ? Même ta propre mère peut pas te supporter !

Rogue écarquilla les yeux en voyant Sirius devenir tellement blanc qu'il en était presque transparent et reculer en titubant comme s'il avait pris un coup de poing. Potter fronça une seconde les sourcils un peu perdu, comme s'il essayait de combattre les effets du philtre et Severus se sentit un tout petit mal.

\- Je vais t'arracher les yeux ! Hurla finalement Black en se précipitant sur Potter.

\- Les garçons, mais vous êtes devenus fous, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Lily Evans venait de se détacher de la foule et s'avançait. Grosse erreur. Les deux garçons brusquement réconciliés échangèrent un regard et se précipitèrent sur elle en hurlant des injures.

\- Protego ! S'exclama Rogue en saisissant sa baguette.

Une bulle se forma autour de Lily sur lesquels les deux Gryffondor s'écrasèrent lourdement. Aussitôt oublieux de la rouquine ils s'empoignèrent comme des chiffonniers et commencèrent à s'envoyer des coups de poing en criant :

\- C'est de ta faute ! T'as voulu faire du mal à ma Lily !

\- Tu m'emmerdes avec ta Lily, James ! Tu m'emmerdes !

\- J'aurais pu me débrouiller seule, fit Evans en regardant froidement Rogue.

\- Sans doute, répondit le Serpentard en gardant un visage inexpressif. Disons que je paye mes dettes.

Ils restèrent une longue seconde à se dévisager alors que le sortilège se dissipait. L'air entre eux était lourd de peine et de non-dits. Chacun semblait sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose lorsque quelqu'un agrippa la cheville de Rogue qui tomba à terre.

\- Tiens, mais qui voilà, l'homme de tes rêves Black, ricana James.

Severus un peu sonné se redressa et chercha des yeux sa baguette.

\- Fiche lui la paix ! S'exclama Sirius en repoussant Rogue pour s'interposer entre les deux.

La tête de Rogue heurta quelque chose de dur sur le sol, et tout sombra dans les ténèbres...

X-OOOOOOO-X

Sirius se réveilla avec une épouvantable gueule de bois. Et l'impression d'avoir été passé à tabac. Il se repassa ses derniers souvenirs et... il se souvenait d'avoir été vraiment très en colère. Mais il ne savait plus trop pourquoi... Il gémit et porta ses mains à son front.

\- Buvez ça M. Black, et ne faites pas trop de bruit, les deux autres dorment encore, dit l'infirmière à voix basse.

\- Les deux autres ?

\- M. Potter et M. Rogue.

Sirius but ce que lui tendait Pomfresh. Le liquide avait un fort goût de citron vert qui le fit grimacer sous l'acidité mais fit également passer son mal de tête.

\- Qu'est-ce qui nous est arrivé ?

\- On en parlera plus tard. Pour le moment rallongez-vous et prévenez-moi si un des deux autres se réveille.

\- Okay...

L'infirmière repartit dans son bureau et Sirius regarda autour de lui. Étaient occupés le lit à sa gauche et celui à sa droite. A droite il y avait James, sans doute un peu pâlot par rapport à d'habitude, mais dont l'habituelle respiration un peu forte était rassurante. A gauche, le Serpentard gisait, ses cheveux sombres faisant comme une tâche d'encre sur l'oreiller.

Sirius se prit la tête entre les mains et se massa les tempes. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait pu se produire. Un maléfice sans doute, mais de qui ? Il se rappelait du visage de James, marbré de rage, et des... idioties qu'ils s'étaient balancés._ Ce n'était même pas que des horreurs, c'était ça le pire_, songea Sirius en se rappelant la pique de James à propos de sa virginité. Enfin dans le fond c'était rassurant de se dire que le pire qu'ils aient à se dire une fois artificiellement en colère c'était ça.

Il ne se rappelait plus trop comment Rogue s'était retrouvé impliqué, en revanche.

Sirius se leva, hésita une seconde, puis se dirigea sur la gauche et posa une fesse sur le lit où dormait silencieusement le Serpentard. Il remua soudain, passant d'une position en chien de fusil à une position sur le dos et Sirius se figea, persuadé de l'avoir réveillé. Mais Rogue se contenta de marmotter dans son sommeil, puis redevint immobile. Sirius se pencha vers lui.

_Ah ben voilà que ça m'reprend_, songea-t-il.

En même temps... est-ce que ce n'était pas le moment idéal ? L'instant parfait ? Où il pouvait assouvir son désir malsain d'embrasser cette bouche fine sans que personne, pas même l'intéressé ne soit au courant... C'était si facile, il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de lui... Sirius pencha un peu la tête sur le côté pour éviter de se cogner dans le nez aquilin et...

_Non ! Tu ne vas quand même pas faire ça !_

Sirius, mitigé se figea.

_Tu aimerais toi, qu'on profite que tu sois inconscient pour t'embrasser ?_

La petite voix dans sa tête avait, hélas raison. Le Gryffondor soupira,...

Et une main agrippa sa nuque brutalement, plaquant sa bouche contre celle de Rogue, presque douloureusement. Les yeux écarquillés, Sirius inspira brusquement et l'odeur boisée si caractéristique le submergea. La main sur sa nuque relâcha un peu sa pression mais la bouche sous lui s'éloigna d'un millimètre pour revenir à la charge plus doucement. Le contact était incroyable. Cette fois Sirius sentit ses paupières se fermer irrésistiblement...

\- Sirius ? Coassa la voix de James.

Sirius s'écarta brusquement du Serpentard qui afficha un sourire narquois et chuchota :

\- Alors ? Heureux ?

Le Gryffondor fut pris d'une crise de toux nerveuse et se retourna vers James, qui heureusement avait les mains appuyées sur les yeux, visiblement aux prises avec la même migraine que lui au réveil.

\- Je suis là James. Mme Pomfresh ? Appela-t-il en se dirigeant vers le bureau.

La petite femme sortit avec le même verre de potion que juste avant et le tendit à Potter avant de se diriger vers Rogue qui s'était assis sur son lit.

\- Vous avez eu une petite commotion, déclara l'infirmière. Rien de grave mais j'ai préféré vous endormir pour surveiller comment ça évoluait.

Elle lui écarta les cheveux délicatement et eut un sourire satisfait :

\- Vous n'aurez même pas de cicatrice !

\- Merci Mme Pomfresh. Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qui c'est passé ? Les deux Gryffondor semblaient... possédés. Pire que d'habitude.

\- Ce n'était pas vraiment ça, fit une voix enjouée.

En costume vert olive et argent un peu douloureux pour le regard, le fringant Sluggorn, professeur de potions et directeur de la maison Serpentard s'approcha.

\- Alors, jeunes hommes, dit-il en regardant les deux Gryffondor. On s'est trouvé un ennemi à sa mesure cette fois ?

\- Comment ça ? demanda James qui venait de vider sa potion.

\- Vous avez subi un philtre de Belliquescence ! Et remarquablement exécuté, selon mon expertise, précisa-t-il en envoyant un clin d'œil à Pomfresh qui leva les yeux aux cieux.

\- Et en quoi ça consiste ?

\- M. Black, cette petite merveille de philtre de confusion des esprits rend les gens qui la boivent complètement enragés, prêts à massacrer tous ceux qui leur passent sous la main. Mais pour ceux qui en sont simplement enduit, sans contact avec les muqueuses interne, cela rend simplement légèrement confus et agressif, un peu comme certains lorsqu'ils abusent de la vodka en somme, s'amusa le professeur. C'est vraiment vraiment une utilisation ingénieuse et originale !

Severus retint soigneusement un sourire satisfait, rayonnant intérieurement devant le jugement du professeur. Il brûlait de lui demander ce qu'il pensait de son utilisation d'essence de saule pour lier les œufs de mirtillons et la poudre d'estampe, mais c'eut été une erreur grossière. Il se contenta donc de rassembler ses affaires en faisant remarquer :

\- Vous êtes vraiment des dangers publics tous les deux. Je peux retourner au château Madame ?

\- Bien sur M. Rogue, le déjeuner va bientôt être servi. Ne forcez pas trop aujourd'hui tout de même.

Le Serpentard jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à James et Sirius, qui détourna vite les yeux, et sortit de l'infirmerie. Il n'avait fait que quelques pas quand il fut rejoint par le professeur Sluggorn qui lui saisit le bras avec cette familiarité qui l'exaspérait.

\- Vous savez ce qui est amusant mon très cher Rogue ?

\- Non professeur, répondit-il prudemment.

\- Je ne connais que deux élèves dans ce château capables de réaliser un philtre d'une telle qualité. Et ce qui est amusant c'est qu'ils sont tout les deux en sixième année, ont tous les deux des motifs pour en vouloir à l'aîné Black et à Potter...et étaient tout les deux présent sur les lieux de l'accident.

Severus s'efforça de dissimuler son frisson et de garder un visage impassible. Mais le professeur se contenta de lui faire un clin d'œil canaille et de lui demander :

\- Votre décision de ne plus revenir à mes petites réunions est irrévocable ? Evans m'a offert un poisson il y a une semaine, une vrai merveille, je voudrais vous montrer ça !

Le Serpentard grimaça devant la menace sous-jacente :

\- Je suppose que je pourrais revenir, une fois de temps en temps...

\- Voilà qui est parlé !

Sluggorn lui lâcha le bras et lui envoya une bourrade dans le dos.

\- Je compte sur vous alors ! Dimanche soir, lieu habituel, heure habituelle...

Rogue attendit que le professeur se soit éloigné pour jurer. Il s'était fait avoir comme un première année ! Allons... Nous sommes fin avril, les cours se terminent dans deux mois, à raison de deux réunions par mois... C'est l'affaire de trois réunions, quatre maximum.

_Je survivrai_, songea-t-il avec résignation.

Il se dirigea vers sa Salle Commune, ayant hâte de se doucher. Il y passait toujours aussi peu de temps de possible, car une fois à l'intérieur, impossible d'éviter Malfoy et ses comparses. Bien sûr Malfoy était loin d'être le pire, il était même un des plus agréables. Mais Mulciber ou Avrey... des sorciers médiocres qui lançaient sur des élèves plus faibles qu'eux des sorts de magie noire, sans aucun respect pour la puissance qu'ils utilisaient, sans la moindre notion même de cette puissance.

Pour éviter qu'ils se blessent, c'était à lui que Lucius avait demandé de sélectionner des petits sorts qu'ils puissent pratiquer « pour s'amuser ». Le sadisme ambiant n'amusait pas Severus. Ils étaient tous trop portés sur le physique, sur le sang qui coule, sans même songer qu'une goutte de peur bien distillée, un peu de fumée d'angoisse pouvait obtenir des résultats bien plus efficaces...

Devant la porte de la Salle Commune, Rogue inspira un bon coup, se composa une mine impassible, et entra.

\- Tiens, tiens mais qui voilà, gronda Evan Rosier avec un sourire grimaçant.

\- Le protecteur des Sang-de-Bourbe...siffla la petite Bellatrix.

Sa ressemblance avec son cousin faisait toujours très étrange à Rogue, qui se contenta de leur glisser un regard méprisant, sans rien répondre.

\- Une minute ! Fit une voix mielleuse alors qu'il avait presque atteint la porte du dortoir.

Lucius était assis jambes croisées dans son fauteuil et son pied s'agitait rapidement, traduisant une colère retenue. Pour le moment. Severus, le dos raide se tourna vers lui.

\- Oui ? Articula-t-il.

\- Tu nous dois une explication, fit Malefoy d'un ton incisif. Pourquoi as-tu défendu Evans ? Je croyais que tu n'avais « plus rien à voir avec elle » ?

\- C'est évident non, répliqua Rogue d'un ton exaspéré, et, l'espérait-il, exaspérant.

Le sifflement indigné qu'émit Bella' lui confirma qu'il avait touché juste.

\- Tu vas prendre un autre ton sale Sang-Mêlé, gronda-t-elle, en brave toutou de Malefoy.

Severus l'ignora totalement.

\- Il n'a fallu que quelques heures à Slugg' pour comprendre que j'étais le seul capable de fabriquer ce genre de philtre. Si je n'avais pas été sur les lieux et n'avait pas agi pour protéger Evans, je serais en retenue à l'heure qu'il est. Voire peut-être dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Il fixa Malefoy et Malefoy uniquement, agissant comme si lui seul pouvait comprendre la subtilité de son raisonnement. En général cette attitude fonctionnait plutôt bien avec l'arrogant blond. Lucius resta silencieux un moment puis hocha la tête.

\- Bon raisonnement.

Severus retint un soupir de soulagement. Il battit des paupières avec un micro sourire puis retourna vers les dortoirs. Il entendit le brouhaha des autres se déclencher une seconde avant qu'il ne ferme la porte. Toujours inexpressif, au cas où, il lança des contre-sorts autour de son lit, y posa son sac, récupéra un uniforme propre, puis verrouilla de nouveau son domaine. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans la douche qu'il se permit de se relâcher.

Il avait effectivement pris un risque stupide en protégeant Evans, et en même temps...Il avait dit la vérité : il avait une dette envers elle pour les fois où elle s'était interposée entre lui et ceux qui le chahutait. A l'époque où elle le considérait encore comme un ami. Il y a des siècles...

Tout avait basculé avec son insulte de l'an dernier. Mais cela faisait très longtemps que Lily n'était plus « contente de lui ». Après avoir passé les trois premières années à Poudlard à l'encourager à s'intégrer, à rester moins seul, à avoir d'autres amis qu'elle... Elle lui avait finalement reproché les « amis » qu'il s'était trouvé. Bien sûr que c'étaient des abrutis, mais pas plus que les Maraudeurs au fond...simplement d'un autre style. Toutes leurs paroles racistes, agressives, c'étaient des codes, une manière de se distinguer des autres, de faire de la provocation en répétant du même coup ce que disait papa-maman à la maison. Severus ne s'en souciait pas, ce n'était que des mots, ce qui l'intéressait lui, c'était la magie des vieilles familles, la puissance. Mais Lily, elle, s'en souciait. « Chaque mot prononcé a ses conséquences Severus, répliquait-elle, aujourd'hui ce sont des provocations, mais sans personne pour les arrêter, demain ce seront des actes ! ».

Et puis il y avait leurs innombrables disputes au sujet de ce Seigneur des Ténèbres dont tout le monde parlait. Pour Lily c'était un malade mental qui devrait être mis en prison. Pour Severus c'était un homme certes dangereux mais avant tout un brillant sorcier, qui pourrait faire qu'enfin ce ne soient plus les sorciers les « monstres » devant rester cachés des gens normaux.

Pour le Serpentard tout cela n'avait une importance que minime : est-ce que leur amitié à tous les deux n'allait pas au-delà de simples différences politiques ? Mais la rouquine, avec le temps, était devenue de plus en plus intransigeante. Elle se moquait des risques qu'il prenait pour la voir ou pour lui écrire, persiflait que s'il traînait avec des personnes qui voulaient contrôler ses fréquentations, il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait ! Ce qui était très hypocrite de sa part puisque toutes ses copines lui reprochaient de traîner avec Rogue. Elles avaient simplement moins de suite dans les idées que des Serpentard.

Finalement, Lily avait purement et simplement arrêté de lui adresser la parole. Toutes les excuses du monde n'avaient pas suffi. Il avait « choisi son camp » selon la sorcière, et elle était dans l'autre. Elle lui retournait ses hiboux et évitait son regard, même en potions. Cela faisait presque un an maintenant.

En jetant ce Charme du bouclier, il avait provoqué leur première discussion depuis presque un an. Eux qui se parlaient tous les jours autrefois.

Severus se frotta le visage en s'obligeant à détourner ses pensées de cette sensiblerie malvenue. Ils avaient été amis, ils ne l'étaient plus, point. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait eu véritablement la moindre chance avec elle, de toute façon. Il avait été « son meilleur ami », mais aujourd'hui il n'était plus rien, et durant le cours de Yoga, c'était en regardant cette...fiente de hibou de Potter que son regard s'était troublé.

Il n'allait pas se tourmenter pour une Née-moldue incapable de l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. Malefoy était peut-être un prétentieux magiste, mais lui le trouvait « exceptionnel » et « précieux ». Un goût sûr donc.

Il sortit de la douche revigoré et l'estomac gargouillant. Il avait la curieuse impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose...Il détailla sa tenue, inspecta ses cheveux mais ne trouva rien qui clochait. Il partit donc d'un pas tranquille vers la Grande Salle, accompagné par quelques-uns de ses collègues de maison.

Ce n'est qu'en passant devant la table des Gryffondor et en croisant le regard d'un certain garçon qu'il sentit ses entrailles faire une pirouette. Il se souvint alors brusquement. Il avait embrassé Black. Enfin, Black avait voulu l'embrasser, s'était dégonflé, et il avait fini le travail.

_Ah oui, c'est vrai. Hum. Oups ?_

\- James ?

\- Oui mon Patmol ?

\- Est-ce que tu comptes me lâcher un jour ?

Le Gryffondor baissa les yeux sur ses mains, agrippées autour du bras de son ami.

\- Non, je ne crois pas. Je suis insécurisé, j'ai besoin de contact et réconfort. Pomfresh nous a dit de prendre soin de nous.

\- Mais tout le monde va finir par croire qu'on est en couple, souffla Sirius.

\- C'est vrai, confirma Peter, j'ai déjà entendu deux Serdaigle le dire après que vous soyez arrivé main dans la main en cours de Sortilèges.

\- M'en fiche, répondit James d'un ton boudeur.

\- On va raconter partout que tu es gay Cornd', insista Sirius

\- M'en fiche j'ai dit !

\- Et Lily va finir par le penser aussi, ajouta Remus d'un ton docte.

James se redressa, l'air inquiet.

\- Non, elle comprendra.

\- D'un autre coté, poursuivit Remus, comme il parait que tu as crié « tu as voulu faire du mal à ma Lily » elle va plutôt croire que tu es bi. Et mitigé entre elle et Sirius.

\- Misère, soupira le chien en s'affalant sur la table. Et moi, je vais juste avoir l'air d'un gay. Adieu petites femmes de Poudlard.

\- Toi, c'est sûr, rigola Peter. Il parait que Rogue serait « l'homme de tes rêves » en plus ?

\- Misère de misère de misère…se lamenta Sirius.

\- Mais non, protesta James, c'était juste une méchanceté de ma part à cause de la potion ! Sirius a fait un cauchemar avec Servillus dedans, c'est tout !

\- N'empêche. Les rumeurs vont vite à Poudlard. A ce sujet, c'est vrai que tu es toujours puceau James ? demanda Peter d'un ton narquois.

Et toute la tablée Gryffondorienne, qui n'en perdait pas un mot, éclata de rire.

Le reste du week-end se déroula dans la même ambiance. Sirius embrassa une demoiselle de Serdaigle en plein milieu d'un couloir, une certaine Marlène Tremblay et James alla parler à Lily qui trouvait toute l'histoire très amusante.

\- Je ne vais pas te mentir, Potter, je trouve ça assez juste que ce soit votre tour de subir un peu des « farces » pour changer. Je suis sûre que ça t'est salutaire !

\- Pas pour ma réputation en tout cas.

\- Je vais te donner un scoop mon vieux, sourit la rouquine. Tout le monde s'en tarte de ta réputation. Et moi la première !

Après ça, James plutôt rassuré lui demanda si elle avait un peu de temps le soir même pour l'aider en potions. A sa grande surprise, Evans accepta presque immédiatement.

\- J'ai besoin d'une bonne excuse pour sécher le Club de Slugg, se justifia-t-elle.

Mais elle souriait un peu trop pour que ce soit crédible.

X-OOOOOOO-X

Les Maraudeurs étaient presque les derniers dans la Salle Commune. Ils attendaient avec impatience le retour de James et le récit de ce qui serait peut-être retenu comme son premier rencart avec Lily Evans. Sirius, la carte du Maraudeur en main, fixait les petits points qui se déplaçaient. La majorité des élèves étaient dans leurs dortoirs, exceptés ceux encore à la bibliothèque, et un petit groupe dans le bureau de Slugghorn. En regardant les différents noms qui s'y agitaient il vit celui de Severus Rogue. Il fronça les sourcils, surpris. Cela faisait pourtant presque un an que Rogue avait cessé de participer au Club. Après sa dispute avec Evans d'ailleurs. Pourquoi y était-il retourné ?

Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher de rejouer la scène du baiser dans sa tête. Il avait presque l'impression de sentir la poigne du Serpentard sur sa nuque.

La porte de la Salle Commune s'ouvrit et Evans entra, suivie de trois de ses amies, et de James. Remus et Sirius échangèrent un regard amusé mais ne firent aucun commentaire avant que les filles n'aient disparu dans leur dortoir.

\- Aloooors ? réclama enfin Peter.

\- Alors vous avez bien vu, soupira James. Visiblement ses copines avaient besoin de soutien en potions aussi. On fait difficilement moins romantique.

\- Oh, ne sois pas négatif, rigola Sirius, il n'y a pas si longtemps, Lily aurait préféré que tu redoubles plutôt que de faire quoi que ce soit pour t'aider ! Donc on peut considérer qu'il y a du progrès non ?

\- Sans doute, d'ailleurs en partant de moins deux cents, je ne peux plus que monter.

\- Ne soit pas si cynique Jamie, s'amusa Lupin. Bon les louveteaux, je ne sais pas pour vous mais moi je monte me coucher.

\- Moi aussi, renchérit Peter.

\- Je vous suis, assura James. Aaah, finalement ce philtre de Belliquescence nous aura apporté du bon !

Il y eut un petit blanc, puis il ajouta :

\- Tu viens Sirius ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit le Gryffondor. Je me sens comme une envie de me dégourdir les jambes. Tu me passe la cape James ?

\- Oui, bien sûr… si tu me racontes tout après. C'est en rapport avec mademoiselle Tremblay peut-être ?

\- Peut-être, ricana Sirius en attrapant au vol le tissu fluide. Bonne nuit les gars !

Et sans rien ajouter, il quitta la Salle Commune. Le petit point marqué Severus allait bientôt quitter le bureau du maître des potions.

Dissimulé sous la cape, Sirius attendit, l'oreille aux aguets. Le rire de Sluggornh raisonna dans le couloir.

\- Vous voyez que vous ne regrettez pas d'être venu, n'est-ce pas mon cher Severus ?

\- Absolument pas professeur, répondit la voix basse du Serpentard.

\- Alors à la prochaine mon garçon. Et… n'hésitez pas à me tenir au courant de vos… petites expériences, n'est-ce pas ?

Rogue marmonna un bruit qui pouvait s'apparenter à un acquiescement et s'éloigna dans le couloir. Sirius attendit que la porte du bureau du professeur claque avant d'enlever la cape et se précipiter derrière Severus.

\- Pssit ! Rogue ! souffla-t-il.

Le Serpentard fit un bond d'au moins un mètre accompagné d'un petit cri tout sauf viril.

\- B… Black ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix étouffée, la main sur la poitrine. Tu veux me faire avoir une crise cardiaque ou quoi ?

Il s'appuya contre un mur, tentant de convaincre son cœur de se calmer. Mais le regard étrange du Gryffondor posé sur lui ne l'aidait pas vraiment.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, d'ailleurs ?... Black ? Qu'est-ce que tu ?...

Severus eut la réponse à sa question en étant brusquement coupé par la bouche de Black, en bâillon sur la sienne.

Sirius avait posé ses mains de chaque côté du Serpentard, l'enfermant dans l'espace de ses bras et l'embrassait en se demandant pourquoi il avait attendu si longtemps pour le faire.

Pourquoi aussi était-ce si différent de quand il embrassait Marlène, comme la veille ? Pourquoi son cœur lui faisait-il si mal dans sa poitrine, pourquoi cette espèce de chaleur se rependait dans son estomac…Pourquoi trouvait-il aussi agréable de passer la main dans les cheveux du Serpentard pour saisir sa nuque, au point de se dire qu'a cet instant il aurait préféré mourir que d'arrêter ?

Il s'éloigna un peu pour reprendre de l'air et Severus le dévisagea. Sirius avait la lèvre inférieure un peu gonflée, les pommettes rosies par l'excitation, les yeux brillants….Même de près, il était tellement beau que c'en était douloureux et Severus ne vit aucune autre solution possible pour échapper à cette sensation au creux de son ventre que de l'embrasser encore.

Il lui entoura étroitement les épaules de ses bras et se lova contre le torse du Gryffondor. Merlin que c'était agréable. Severus se colla le plus possible et ramena ses hanches contre celles de Sirius, ne pouvant ignorer la bosse dure que ce mouvement lui révélait, pas plus que l'espèce de gémissement étranglé qu'il laissa échapper.

Une sensation vertigineuse se répandit en Severus. Ce n'était donc pas une blague. Pas une énième farce de mauvais goût pour le tourmenter. Sirius Black le désirait, Sirius Black _bandait_ contre lui.

_Intéressant._

D'ailleurs lui-même n'était pas dans l'état le plus calme qui soit, et ça ne s'arrangea pas du tout quand le Gryffondor l'empoigna brusquement par les cheveux pour dégager son cou qu'il se mit à mordre avec appétit.

Le mélange de douleur et de plaisir se répandit en Severus comme un puissant poison et il soupira fortement sans parvenir à se retenir. Ce son parut rendre fou Black qui le plaqua plus violemment encore contre le mur, empoignant ses fesses…

Un craquement non loin, suivi par des bruits de pas les ramena brutalement à la réalité.

\- Par ici, souffla Black, qui l'attrapa par le poignet et l'entraîna sans plus lui demander son avis sur la question.

Il tourna à droite et souleva une tapisserie pour découvrir une alcôve avec une petite statue. Black la tourna vers la droit et un passage s'ouvrit dans lequel les deux étudiants s'engouffrèrent. Ils restèrent dans l'obscurité, immobiles, haletants, attentifs au moindre bruit en provenance du couloir. Le bruit de pas augmenta puis perdit graduellement en intensité. Alors seulement Severus prit conscience de la proximité du Gryffondor. Encore.

Avant que l'autre ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit il chuchota :

\- Non, Black ! Arrête !

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? protesta l'autre. Hormis sauver tes fesses ?

\- Et les tiennes par la même occasion ! Et je te ferai remarquer qu'elles n'auraient pas été en danger si tu n'étais pas venu me sauter dessus en plein couloir et après le couvre-feu !

\- C'est ça, plains-toi ! Ce serait crédible si il y a trois minutes tu n'étais pas en train de gémir comme un puceau en manque !

\- Je t'emmerde Black !

\- Moi pareil !

Comment un tel échange déboucha-t-il sur un baiser, c'est une bonne question. Cela dit ni Sirius ni Severus ne se la posa très longtemps. Notamment parce que Sirius était trop occupé à sucer la langue du Serpent en s'émerveillant qu'une chose pouvant proférer de telles horreurs puisse être aussi bonne. Il n'avait qu'une envie : retourner Rogue contre le mur, soulever ses robes, et s'enfoncer en lui jusqu'à perdre la tête. Ce qui n'allait pas tarder à se produire de toute façon.

Severus parut se faire la même réflexion car il se détacha une nouvelle fois du Gryffondor et haleta :

\- Ça suffit ! Ça suffit, arrête.

\- Mais ?...

\- Je vais rentrer dans mon dortoir, et toi aussi, et tu ne vas parler de ça à personne, c'est clair ? exigea le Serpentard.

\- Je ne vois pas à qui je pourrais vouloir raconter ça, répliqua Sirius d'un ton désagréable.

\- Formidable, répondit sèchement Severus. Alors je me casse, et bon vent.

\- Tu as fini de faire ton mijauré non ? Je te donne ce que tu voulais, tu n'es pas content ?

\- Ce que je… tu ne manques pas de culot espèce de dégénéré ! C'est toi qui me harcèles !

\- Mais oui, et toi, pauvre victime, tu subis contraint et forcé, ricana Black.

\- Eh bien peut-être, fit Rogue d'une voix blanche. Tu m'as demandé mon avis à un moment ?

Le Gryffondor ne répondit rien, brusquement mal à l'aise. Était-ce possible que ?...

De son côté, Severus n'en revenait pas d'avoir réussi à lui faire gober ça, mais n'allait pas revenir sur son avantage.

\- Je pars, dit-il en se dégageant.

\- C'est ça, casse-toi ! Répliqua Sirius. Ne t'en fais pas, j'arrête de te « harceler » maintenant. On va bien voir qui viendra réclamer en fin de compte !

Rogue émit un bruit méprisant devant tant d'arrogance et sortit du passage sans rien ajouter.

Une fois seul, Sirius envoya un coup de poing rageur dans le mur.

Comment faisait le Serpentard pour toujours réussir à le faire sortir de ces gonds comme ça ? En tout cas, une chose était sure : il allait souffrir le graisseux ! Il allait crever d'envie jusqu'à venir le supplier de le prendre ! Rira bien qui rira le dernier.

X-OOOOOOO-X

Quand la semaine reprit, le Serpentard s'attendait à toutes sortes d'exhibitions de la part du Gryffondor et était sur ses gardes. Mais rien de ce qu'il redoutait ne se produisit. Au contraire, Black fut plus distant avec lui qu'il ne l'avait jamais été de toute sa scolarité. Plus un regard, plus un commentaire, plus une insulte. Et comme les autres Maraudeurs suivaient le mouvement, Severus eut bientôt l'impression d'être devenu invisible. En d'autre temps, cela aurait constitué une franche amélioration : sans les Maraudeurs plus de quolibets, plus de brimades, des élèves d'autres maisons lui adressèrent même la parole en cours pour lui demander des conseils. Il leur répondit le plus sèchement possible afin de ne pas les inciter à recommencer mais tout de même, c'était étrange. Même au cours de Yoga, alors même que Black était son partenaire à chaque fois, il était plus chaste et impassible qu'un moine bouddhiste.

Severus aurait énormément apprécié de s'en moquer, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer... C'était tout ? Il surprenait Sirius Black, Le Sirius Black à avoir des pensées salaces envers lui, il le suivait, finissait même par le coincer contre un mur, l'embrassait à perdre haleine et... Laissait tomber ? Juste comme ça ? Après tout ce cirque, son désir de lui s'était apaisé aussi facilement ?

Cette pensée était étrangement... vexante. Bien sûr qu'il trouvait Black sublime et exaspérant, comme tout le monde ! Et du coup, être le centre de son attention lui avait donné une sensation savoureuse de... pouvoir.

Mais désormais plus rien, il était retourné dans l'ombre, avec des fantasmes plus vivaces que jamais et uniquement de l'indifférence de la part du Gryffondor.

En cours de Yoga, ils firent un exercice où, alors que Black, assis, étendait ses bras entre ses jambes tendues et écartées, Rogue, assis derrière lui devait lui appuyer sur le dos pour l'aider à s'étirer. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Severus en profita pour souffler doucement sur l'oreille du Gryffondor, et même poser ses lèvres sur son lobe. Il le sentit frémir, mais Black ne prononça pas un mot, et lorsque ce fut son tour de faire l'exercice, le fit avec la plus grande rigueur.

_Très, très agaçant._

_En même temps, qu'est-ce que tu t'imaginais, hein ? Qu'il allait devenir ton amant ? Qu'il allait te supplier de venir le prendre ? Ben voyons..._

De son coté, Sirius regardait son Serpent bouillir avec la plus grande satisfaction. James lui avait fourni un alibi en or le lundi même : il lui avait demandé, « s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, tu auras ma reconnaissance éternelle, je te couvrirai de présents etc » de rester en binôme avec Rogue dans le cours de Yoga pour qu'il puisse être avec Lily.

Sirius s'était fait prier, supplier, flatter, et finalement, au juste prix de cinq Chocogrenouilles et tous ses devoirs d'Histoire de la Magie jusqu'à la fin de l'année, il avait accepté.

Le Gryffondor se sentait un peu mal de mentir à ses meilleurs amis, surtout qu'avec l'instinct de Remus, il redoutait à chaque instant une question fatale. Mais en même temps, quand il se figurait la tête que ferait James si il lui avouait qu'il désirait follement Rogue et qu'il essayait de le rendre suffisamment frustré pour qu'il vienne lui-même réclamer ses bons offices, il songeait que finalement, éviter une apoplexie à son meilleur ami était la moindre des choses.

Et pour le moment, son plan marchait du tonnerre.

La seule faille venait de Marlène Tremblay. La jolie Serdaigle était venue tout naturellement s'asseoir à coté de lui un midi et depuis ne le lâchait plus. Posant sa main sur la sienne, riant à ses blagues, se renseignant sans gêne sur son emploi du temps pour savoir quand elle pourrait le voir.

Deux choses ennuyaient Sirius et l'empêchaient d'expliquer simplement à la jeune fille que son baiser n'engageait à rien et ne lui avait été accordé que pour qu'il puisse prouver son hétérosexualité, discutable par ailleurs, à la face de Poudlard. Tout d'abord, elle était vraiment sympa. Simple, sans prise de tête, drôle et de bonne compagnie. Si son esprit n'était pas concentré ailleurs, Sirius aurait sans doute été ravi de lui plaire. Ensuite, et c'était plus délicat, la jeune fille était une amie de Lily. James était absolument ravi d'avoir l'excuse de « j'accompagne mon ami qui va voir sa copine » pour rejoindre la rousse et même s'éclipser avec elle pour leur laisser « plus d'intimité ». C'était donc avec certains remords que Sirius jouait la comédie à cette fille.

En même temps, il devait admettre qu'elle faisait une couverture parfaite pour son plan machiavélique.

_Ma famille serait fière de moi,_ songea-t-il tristement. _Enfin, sur la forme. Pas sur le fond. C'est déjà ça._

C'était le mois de juin et l'été s'annonçait chaud, autant que les examens s'annonçaient stressants. Après leur dernier cours de Botanique de l'année, effectué avec la classe de Serpentard, Sirius déclencha volontairement une bataille d'eau. Les verts et argents, tout d'abord réticents, s'engagèrent finalement dans une bataille rangée qui prit une ampleur folle quand les autres élèves sortirent pour la pause et se joignirent à eux. Les bombes à eau volaient dans tous les sens, tout comme les « aquamenti » qui sortaient directement des baguettes.

Sirius virevoltait entre les lignes, il avait enlevé sa robe et sa chemise était ouverte sur son torse nu. De toute façon même dans le dos, le tissus blanc trempé ne dissimulait pas grand-chose.

\- A moi James ! Remus ! cria-t-il, assailli par trois Poufsouffle.

\- Taïaut ! répondit son meilleur ami, en envoyant avec l'aide du lycan mort de rire une volée de bombes à eau.

Black plongea au sol et se releva souplement.

Assis sur un talus non loin, au milieu d'un public d'élèves, Severus fixait le Gryffondor.

_Complètement indécent_, soupira-t-il intérieurement.

Soudain, il croisa son regard et le vit, à sa grande surprise, agiter le bras dans sa direction avec un sourire ravi qui illuminait tout son visage.

Severus sentit son cœur se gonfler d'une joie absurde et paniquer en même temps, avant d'apercevoir devant lui la jeune fille brune qui répondit au salut en riant. La déception le submergea et sa gorge se serra. Dégoûté de lui-même, amer et rageur, Rogue se leva et retourna dans le château en maudissant tous les Gryffondor, tous les étudiants de Poudlard, tous les êtres vivants, lui compris.

Sirius, lui, esquissa un sourire ravi. Le Serpentard était à point.

_A suivre..._

* * *

**Petit mot de l'autrice :** Allez, six chapitres d'un coup ça suffit pour aujourd'hui ! La suite arrive bientôt, j'espère que ça vous à plu !

Ps-rabats-joie : Embrasser quelqu'un par surprise ça peut être romantique et sexy... mais c'est aussi prendre un risque avec le consentement. Donc surtout, n'hésitez pas à vous fendre d'un petit "ça va ?" avant de récidiver ou d'aller plus loin ;)


	7. 7- Lapins

7 - Lapins

C'était le dernier week-end avant les examens et Sirius avait rendez-vous avec Marlène pour une sortie à Pré au lard. Finalement, il n'était plus si sûr que ça de son attractivité aux yeux de Servillus. Après tout, l'année était bientôt finie et le Serpentard n'avait toujours rien tenté. Plongé dans ses révisions, ne sortant de ses bouquins que pour traîner avec ses affreux copains de classe, il ne semblait pas le moins du monde se préoccuper de lui. C'était le comble du comble, lui dont le charme était incontesté, boudé par celui que tout le monde méprise. Sans doute aurait-il dû s'en moquer, mais le visage impassible du Serpentard revenait flotter sans cesse dans son esprit, lui donnant l'impression qu'il pourrait faire n'importe quoi pour en illuminer la surface. Ou au moins la faire réagir.

Le Gryffondor ressassait ces sombres pensées en avançant dans le couloir quand il sentit une sensation de crochet au niveau du nombril, un peu comme pour un Portoloin. Tiré vers l'avant le Gryffondor étouffa un cri en voyant le mur se rapprocher à toute vitesse et tenta de saisir sa baguette magique. Trop tard. Sirius crispa les dents, attendant l'impact.

Il n'y eut pas d'impact. Le Gryffondor traversa purement et simplement le mur pour atterrir dans une salle vide, avec une large fenêtre qui laissait passer le soleil. Et assis à une table, l'air moqueur, Severus Rogue en personne.

La sensation de crochet s'estompa et Rogue s'avança vers lui comme un serpent vers sa proie.

\- Intéressante technique…

\- Ta gueule Black, coupa Rogue. Et il l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Bon, ce n'était pas plus mal comme ça après tout.

Quand il n'eut plus de souffle pour l'embrasser, que ses lèvres commencèrent à le brûler et que la tension dans son pantalon devient trop insupportable, Sirius retira la robe du Serpentard, et s'attaqua à sa ceinture. Severus posa une main fine sur les siennes qui s'agitaient.

\- Quoi ? demanda Sirius, priant Merlin pour qu'il ne lui demande pas de s'arrêter.

\- Et ta copine ? fit Severus en le fixant avec provocation.

\- Quoi, tu veux sa place ?

\- Non ! répondit-il d'une voix indignée.

\- Pourquoi tu me parles d'elle alors?

\- Très Serpentard comme raisonnement.

\- Ta gueule Rogue, coupa Black.

Leurs gestes étaient hâtifs, brutaux, maladroits. Severus fixa la verge de Black dans la main en se demandant comment il en était arrivé là, domptant son trouble en l'embrassant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ses lèvres, son souffle avaient un goût, une texture additive, exceptionnelle. Il avait l'impression qu'il aurait pu l'embrasser sans se lasser éternellement.

\- Attends… S'il te plaît ! Ah ! Comme ça plutôt, souffla Sirius, incohérent en entourant la main du Serpentard de la sienne pour le guider.

\- Aah… Oui, oh oui… comme ça, supplia-t-il alors que Severus s'adaptait au rythme qu'il venait de lui donner.

Son front reposait contre le sien, en sueur, son haleine chaude lui caressait le visage et ses yeux gris se crispaient. Severus gardait les siens grand ouverts pour ne rien manquer du spectacle du Gryffondor suppliant contre lui. _Sublime_. Tant de pouvoir juste dans sa main, juste par ses gestes ! Ah il était loin le playboy frimeur bécotant sa pétasse en ignorant sa présence ! Maintenant il balbutiait, et transpirait et... Severus sentait l'excitation et le désir lui torturer le bas ventre. Il accéléra le rythme et Sirius agrippa sa nuque presque trop fort en sifflant :

\- Sev… Severus.

Et son prénom, une fois échappé de ses lèvres si rouges, ne lui avait jamais semblé si beau.

Il s'essuya la main d'un coup de baguette en regardant le Gryffondor reprendre ses esprits. Il avait l'impression qu'il était fait de cristal et allait exploser. Il commençait à se sentir ridicule avec son caleçon tendu de cette façon.

Il plongea son regard dans les yeux troublés du Gryffondor, se demandant pendant une terrifiante seconde si l'autre allait saisir l'occasion pour l'humilier.

Mais alors, sans un mot, Sirius tomba à genoux devant lui et Severus ne fut plus capable de penser. Il crispa sa main dans les cheveux sombre et regarda le beau visage s'enfouir dans un endroit qui… Et c'était tellement, mais tellement… Le Serpentard gémissait sans retenue, sans parvenir à s'inquiéter du bruit qu'il faisait et que quelqu'un aurait pu entendre, ne pouvant qu'espérer que Sirius n'allait pas s'arrêter, pas encore, encore un peu, un peu et…

\- Aaah !

Il eut l'impression de voler en éclats et se serait sûrement effondré au sol sans les bras de Sirius autour de lui. Il ne s'étonna même pas de voir que la pierre était devenue moelleuse quand ils s'allongèrent dessus. Il ferma les yeux, sentant les rayons du soleil chauffer ses paupières et sentit Sirius l'embrasser encore une fois, mais tout doucement, langoureusement, comme s'ils avaient toute la vie devant eux. Le goût acide sur sa langue ne parvint pas à atteindre sa raison et il se laissa voguer dans l'abîme de délice où il se trouvait. Il se sentait étrangement hagard, ému. Attendrit presque. Comme enveloppé dans une bulle de chaleur et de tendresse, inhabituelle pour l'un comme pour l'autre qui au final n'avait que peu de rapport avec le réalisme physique de ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. Au delà des gestes, quelque chose d'indéfini était changé, une barrière était tombée, laissant l'abîme ouvert sous leurs corps enchevêtrés.

Quand Sirius ouvrit les yeux, il faisait presque nuit.

\- Merde… souffla-t-il en se souvenant brusquement de Marlène qui avait dû l'attendre.

A côté de lui le Serpentard s'était rhabillé et semblait bien réveillé. Sirius se demanda s'il l'avait regardé dormir et cette pensée lui parut étrange.

\- Salut, répondit-il d'un ton moqueur. Un problème peut-être ?

\- Non… je… Sirius renfila son pantalon, et sa robe, puis chercha sa baguette des yeux. Enfin si, avoua-t-il. Je viens de poser un lapin à ma copine.

\- Ah ? Quel dommage, fit le Serpentard d'un ton narquois.

Sirius leva les yeux vers lui et réalisa que la baguette qu'il faisait tourner entre ses doigts était en réalité la sienne.

\- Rends moi ma baguette Sevy, réclama-t-il.

\- Demande plus gentiment, exigea le Serpentard.

Sirius s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa doucement sur le front.

\- S'il te plaît ?

Il eut le plaisir de voir le teint cireux de Rogue rosir et il lui tendit sa baguette.

\- Après tout ça, tu rougis pour un bisou sur le front, s'amusa le Gryffondor.

\- Silence, Black, gronda Severus en regardant ailleurs.

\- Sirius.

\- Quoi « Sirius » ?

\- C'est mon prénom.

\- Je sais, merci.

\- Tu n'avais pas de problème pour l'utiliser tout à l'heure, il me semble.

\- …

\- T'es mignon quand t'es tout rouge.

Rogue l'agrippa par les épaules et le secoua en riant malgré lui :

\- Mais tu vas te taire oui !

\- Non ! Je parlerai malgré la censure ! Vive la liberté d'expression !

\- Gros débile.

\- C'est moi où cette insulte sonnait presque affectueusement dans ta bouche ?

\- Tu rêves, Black.

\- Sirius.

\- … Sirius.

_Après tout, puisqu'on est déjà dans la quatrième dimension…_

O-XXXXXXXX-O

\- _Can you dance like a hippogriffe ? Nanana nanana nanana… Flying off…_

\- Je te trouve étonnamment de bonne humeur pour quelqu'un qui s'est disputé la veille avec sa copine, remarqua James.

\- Et tu sens bizarrement, ajouta Remus.

Sirius se jura de se savonner avec encore plus d'enthousiasme.

\- Je l'ai dit et je le répète. J'ai trouvé un nouveau passage secret et je l'ai exploré. Du coup j'ai complètement oublié Marlène.

Ce qui était la stricte vérité en plus.

\- Ce n'était pas très élégant de ta part Sirius, gronda Remus.

_Si tu savais..._

\- Soit cool Mus', Patmol n'est pas le genre de chien que l'on tient en laisse, pas vrai mon vieux ? fit James avec une loyauté indéfectible.

\- Exact ! Mais bon, je ferai plus attention à l'avenir…

\- Tu vas rester avec elle ? demanda Peter.

\- Je... je ne sais pas, admit Sirius.

Il n'avait pas du tout envie de rester avec la jeune fille, mais il ne voulait pas que le Serpentard pense qu'ils avaient rompu à cause de lui. Elle était un peu comme une transition, un rappel qu'il n'avait pas perdu la tête, reniant la totalité de sa vie sentimentale... il était simplement bi, voilà. Et puis c'était aussi un peu une frontière entre eux… s'ils commençaient à se voir en étant tous deux célibataires et bien… ça ferait d'eux un genre de couple non ?

Sirius frissonna.

Ils se dirigeaient vers leur dernier cours de Potions quand Remus le tira par le bras en arrière.

\- Sirius… si tu décides de la quitter… n'attend pas trop longtemps. C'est cruel sinon.

\- Mais oui, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Et Sirius…Tu sens vraiment bizarrement. Comme je ne veux pas savoir je ne chercherai pas mais… ne fais pas de bêtises.

Sirius se sentit un peu mal mais…

\- Poussez-vous, vous êtes dans le passage, lança la voix basse de Rogue.

Dans l'ombre de ses cheveux on distinguait très vaguement une marque sur son cou et Black ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Il avait toujours pensé que certaines bêtises valaient le coup.

X-OOOOOOO-X

\- Alors, on est pas bien ici ? lança Black, ses deux avants-bras émergeant d'un océan de mousse blanche.

\- Je dois admettre que ça fait du bien.

Quand le Gryffondor lui avait envoyé son petit avion en papier à la fin de l'examen de Métamorphose Severus était épuisé mentalement et physiquement. Il avait failli lui renvoyer sans même le lire et se remettre à ses révisions d'arithmancie qui étaient encore loin d'être parfaites à son goût. Failli, parce que sa volonté était faible et qu'il avait follement envie de frotter son nez sur la nuque de Black. Leurs rencontres furtives le fatiguaient intensément et mettaient ses nerfs à rude épreuve tant il avait peur qu'on les surprenne mais il lui fallait bien admettre que c'était plaisant.

_Très plaisant._

Aussi improbable que cela paraisse, cela le laissait dans un état de satisfaction si grand que sa bonne humeur pouvait durer plus de douze heures ensuite, ce qui frôlait son record personnel, atteint à l'époque où Lily et lui jouaient ensemble l'été. Certes il était moins concentré. Mais globalement il se sentait tout de même mieux que depuis un moment. Si on ajoutait à l'équation le fait que du coup les tourments des Maraudeurs avaient complètement cessé et que ses propres camarades de classe étaient trop absorbés dans leur travail pour s'occuper de lui, il n'avait jamais été si tranquille. Des vacances. Pendant les examens certes, mais puisqu'on voguait au monde de l'absurde où Sirius-élu-l'élève-le-plus-sexy-de-l'école Black lutinait en secret avec Severus-Snivellus Rogue il aurait été vain de s'accrocher à la cohérence de toute façon.

Severus se retrouvait donc là, dans la Salle de bain des Préfets, dans une eau bien chaude, entouré de petits jets de bulles qui lui massaient merveilleusement bien le bas du dos. Et s'il tendait un petit peu les doigts de sa main gauche...

_Comme ça._

… il atteignait la main moite de Sirius.

Il pouvait même mélanger ses doigts avec les siens pour voir...

_Comme ça._

Et l'autre ne se dégageait pas. Il se contentait de fixer leurs mains avec cette expression étrange qu'il avait parfois. Comme si leurs doigts emmêlés étaient la chose la plus fascinante du monde. Voir cet air sur ce beau visage donnait toujours à Severus l'impression que son cœur gonflait tellement qu'il aurait pu faire voler tout son corps devenu léger comme une plume. Et ça lui donnait terriblement envie d'embrasser le Gryffondor...

_Comme ça._

\- Alors, combien de demoiselles as-tu emmené ici ? demanda plus tard le Serpentard avec un sourire cynique.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel d'un air amusé :

\- Est-ce vraiment essentiel ?

\- Non, pas vraiment. Je me renseigne c'est tout.

\- Aucune.

Rogue haussa ses sourcils d'un air sceptique.

\- C'est vrai ! Insista le rouge et or. Je n'ai pas couché avec autant de filles que la rumeur veut bien le faire croire.

\- Combien, donc ?

Sirius fit une brasse dans l'eau puis revint en marchant, l'air un peu gêné.

\- Une seule, en fait.

\- Pardon ? S'étrangla Severus.

\- Hé, je n'ai que 16 ans je te rappelle !

\- Mais avec toutes ces filles de ton âge qui te tournent autour ?

\- Oui et bien non.

Il y eut un silence, puis Sirius ajouta, mortifié :

\- Ça ne s'est pas super bien passé en fait...

\- Oh. Dans... dans quel sens ? Tu n'as pas réussi à... ?

\- Non, non ça n'a rien à voir, je bandais tout à fait, se défendit le Gryffondor. Seulement... Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais je suis un peu large...

\- J'ai remarqué oui, ricana Severus.

Sur ce point, le Gryffondor était son exact opposé : une longueur plutôt moyenne pour une épaisseur qui avait motivé le Serpentard à refuser d'aller plus loin que les... préliminaires avancés.

\- Bref, elle a eu mal, moi j'étais pas à l'aise du tout, on a fini par arrêter et...

\- Comme votre relation n'a duré que trois mois, je suppose que la rupture n'a pas tardé à suivre.

\- Voilà.

\- Ouuuh, ça casse le mythe de toi en bête de sexe, se moqua Severus, si j'allais raconter ça à tes fans, tu perdrais la cote !

\- Ouais, et si tu leur racontais ce que j'arrive à faire avec toi, je la retrouverais aussitôt ! répliqua Sirius en lui envoyant une gerbe d'eau à la figure.

Le Serpentard toussota et renvoya ses cheveux en arrière.

\- Je doute que faire... ce que tu fais avec moi, qui suis... et bien moi tout d'abord et un garçon en plus, ça fasse monter ta cote. Je pense plutôt que ça lui porterait le coup fatal.

Sirius fit la moue et alla prendre le Serpentard dans ses bras, le faisant passer sur ses genoux. Il avait le corps mince voire maigre et quelques fines cicatrices, comme au coin de la mâchoire ou aux genoux. S'il avait fallu être honnête, Sirius aurait admis qu'il trouvait de la grâce dans le dessin des os sous la peau blafarde et fine. Et puis il avait ses bras, finement musclés à force de porter des livres, ses poignets solides et ses longues mains aux doigts interminables qui ressemblaient à un chef-d'œuvre de joaillerie. Rien qu'à l'idée de la voir poser sur son ventre ou plus bas...

Sirius frissonna et murmura dans le cou de Rogue.

\- Pardon ? demanda ce dernier.

\- Je disais que je te trouvais beau.

\- Pardon ? répéta Severus presque indigné en se dégageant de l'étreinte pour se retourner. Les vapeurs de parfum te montent à la tête mon pauvre !

Sirius haussa les épaules en rougissant. Il ne s'expliquait pas son attirance pour ce long corps maigre. C'était comme ça et puis c'est tout.

\- Et toi ? demanda-t-il pour se donner contenance.

\- Et moi quoi ? Est-ce que je me trouve beau ? Est-ce je te trouve beau ?

\- Non, et toi, ta première fois ?

\- Ah... Et bien... Tu te souviens de cette étudiante qui était venue assister le professeur Sluggorn l'an dernier ?

\- Mais ! Mais elle avait au moins... dix-neuf ans !

Severus haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire.

Il venait de se disputer avec Lily à ce moment et la jeune femme lui avait proposé de remplacer la rouquine pour le devoir qu'ils avaient à rendre ensemble. Rogue avait accepté sans réfléchir et quand elle lui avait proposé de monter travailler dans la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée au château il l'avait suivie sans se méfier. Bon, il n'allait pas prétendre qu'il n'avait pas un peu paniqué quand elle s'était brusquement mise à se déshabiller ! Mais en fin de compte tout s'était bien passé et Severus en avait gardé un bon souvenir. Même s'il aurait bien aimé penser à lui demander « pourquoi moi ? ».

\- Et bien mon Sevy, tu caches bien ton jeu, ricana Sirius. James s'évanouirait s'il apprenait ça.

\- Oh, je suppose que tu as toutes sortes de choses à raconter qui feraient s'évanouir 'James' si tu lui en parlais.

\- Sans doute, soupira le Gryffondor en s'étirant. Mais donc, toi non plus tu n'avais jamais été attiré par un autre garçon avant ?

Severus réfléchit et l'image de Lucius Malefoy en bras de chemise flotta dans son esprit.

\- Humpf. Si, admit-il. Mais rien à voir avec toi, ajouta-t-il en voyant le Gryffondor froncer les sourcils. Et non je ne te dirai pas qui c'est !

\- Pff ! Espèce de pervers. En fait tu complotais ça depuis longtemps, avoue !

\- Bien sûr, je m'attendais parfaitement à que tu viennes te tortiller contre moi sur une piste de danse, c'est très crédible.

\- Pour un génie du mal comme toi, certainement.

\- Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment, ricana le Serpentard.

\- Tu peux, souffla Sirius à son oreille.

\- Sirius... souffla le Serpentard. C'est toi que je sens contre ma cuisse ?

\- Qui tu veux que ce soit d'autre ?

\- Et c'est moi le pervers...

X-OOOOOOO-X

Un cri de joie résonna dans les couloirs du château comme la Grande Salle se vidait des étudiants qui passaient leurs ASPIC, les derniers examens de l'année. Les sixième année eux avaient conclu leurs épreuves deux heures avant mais acclamèrent joyeusement leurs collègues, sachant qu'ils seraient à leur place l'année prochaine.

Lucius sortit, un peu ébouriffé mais visiblement soulagé, en compagnie de son ami Nott. Il croisa Severus qui se rendait dans l'autre sens et l'attrapa par le bras.

\- Viens à la Salle Commune, c'est ma tournée !

\- Je viendrai après, répondit Rogue, je dois encore rendre ça...

Et il désigna les deux gros grimoires qu'il tenait sous son bras.

\- Attends, protesta Lucius, je te veux avec nous ! Hep, toi ! Forstyl c'est ça ?

\- Heu, oui... M. Malefoy, répondit un Serpentard de deuxième année visiblement impressionné.

\- Veux-tu bien rendre les livres de mon ami à sa place à la bibliothèque ? Merci, ajouta-t-il en lui fourrant les grimoires dans les mains sans attendre sa réponse. Je m'en souviendrai.

Le petit Serpentard hocha la tête d'un air pincé mais n'ajouta rien. Sans lui jeter un regard de plus, Lucius entoura familièrement les épaules de Severus et l'entraîna avec lui.

_Sale manipulateur véreux..._

\- Sirius ? Sirius qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

Sirius se tourna vers sa petite amie en tentant de se souvenir de ce qu'elle venait de lui demander.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Tu as l'air contrarié... dit doucement la jeune fille.

\- Mais non ! Pas du tout ! Je ne suis pas contrarié ! C'est les vacances et tout va bien ! Allons rejoindre James et Lily.

\- Si tu le dis, répondit la jeune femme, pas convaincue pour deux sous.

_Je ne suis pas contrarié_, songea Sirius. _Il n'y a aucune raison que je le sois. Je me fiche de savoir que cet abruti de Malefoy tripote Rogue. Il peut bien lui rouler des patins si ça l'amuse, pour ce que ça me concerne..._

Mais à cette pensée son estomac se contracta en signe de protestation. Visiblement, une partie de lui se sentait concernée...

X-OOOOOOO-X

\- Toi qui propose une soirée, on aura tout vu, taquina James.

\- Je sais m'amuser, protesta Lily. Et puis l'année est finie, tout le monde a envie de se défouler... J'en ai parlé au professeur Slugghorn et il trouve que c'est une très bonne idée. Il suffit donc de convaincre les autres directeurs de maison et ça sera bon.

\- Une soirée officiellement approuvée par les professeurs, approuva Remus, ça, ça va nous changer.

\- C'est sûr, rigola Peter. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Sirius, demain soir, la veille de notre départ du château, c'est bien non ?

\- Hein, quoi ?

\- Tu n'écoutais pas encore, lui reprocha James. Toi, tu as vraiment besoin de vacances.

\- J'te le fais pas dire, soupira Sirius.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi hier soir.

\- Donc, demain soir, tu es dispo' ?

\- Non, je serai...

_Avec Severus_. Leur dernière nuit avant les vacances. Et Sirius espérait profiter de l'occasion pour lui proposer de franchir le pas de...

\- Tu seras où ? Certainement pas avec moi, moi je vais à la soirée, dit assez sèchement Marlène.

Sirius fit un bond. Il avait encore oublié qu'elle était là.

Peter éclata de rire et James sourit, mais Lily, Marlène et Remus le fixaient d'un air furieux. Sirius se demanda si il pouvait s'en tirer s'il partait en courant, en agitant les mains et en poussant des cris. Il pourrait toujours prétendre après avoir été victime d'un sortilège de confusion... Mais ça ne serait pas très Gryffondor de sa part.

\- Je serai avec vous bien sûr ! Je pensais juste à heu... on n'avait pas dit qu'on se ferait une dernière petite virée entre Maraudeurs avant de partir ?

\- Non, répondit Remus et Peter à l'unisson tandis que James au même moment s'exclamait :

\- Mais si ! J'avais dit ça ! Ah, vraiment, y'a que Sirius qui m'écoute ! Et bien on pourra toujours sortir entre Maraudeurs et aller à la soirée ensuite, pas vrai Patmol ?

\- Tout à fait ! Bon compromis !

XOOOOOOOX

\- Là tu as eu chaud mon vieux, fit James une fois qu'ils furent de retour à leur dortoir.

Remus vint les rejoindre sur le lit de Sirius où James et Peter étaient montés et ils fermèrent les rideaux autour d'eux.

\- Oui... merci Cornedrue, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi, soupira Sirius en posant son front sur son épaule.

\- Visiblement, même avec lui, tu fais des bêtises Sirius, dit sévèrement Remus. C'est quoi ton souci avec Marlène ? Pourquoi tu ne t'en sépares pas si elle ne te plaît pas ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça...

\- Sirius.

Le Gryffondor eut un gémissement et bascula en arrière. Il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir parler à ses amis de son secret, mais... Non seulement il avait peur de leur réaction, mais en plus il était persuadé qu'un certain Serpentard lui arracherait les yeux s'il faisait ça. Cependant il y avait peut-être un moyen de botter en touche.

\- Les gars, je peux vous confier un vrai secret ?

\- Bien sûr Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? S'exclama James.

\- Oui, c'est nous Sirius ! On en parlera à personne, promis Peter.

Remus se contentant de poser une main sur la cheville du Gryffondor étalé sur son lit.

\- Bon. Et bien. Jecoaquejsuisgay.

\- Rien compris, dit James en secouant la tête.

\- Je. Crois. Que. Je. Suis. Gay. Répéta Sirius en articulant exagérément.

Peter éclata de son petit rire pointu.

\- Nan, c'est une blague, pas vrai ? Ahaha ! Sacré Sirius, tu m'as fait peur !

\- Peter, ferme-là, fit fermement Remus.

\- Paddy, mon vieux... Tu es sérieux ? demanda James interloqué.

Sirius pinça les lèvres et hocha lentement la tête.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait... C'est juste parce que ça ne fonctionne pas avec Marlène ou...

\- Il fréquente un garçon ! laissa échapper Remus. Intimement, précisa-t-il en plus.

James eut une quinte de toux nerveuse en devenant écarlate alors que Peter devenait légèrement verdâtre.

\- Comment tu le sais ? s'étrangla Sirius.

\- Ton odeur, fit Remus en rougissant. Depuis quelques semaines tu... tu sens, et bien... le mâle. Mais pas ta propre odeur.

\- Le mâle, répéta James avec un petit rire étranglé.

Il se passa plusieurs fois la main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés en dévisageant Sirius qui le regardait fixement.

\- Dis quelque chose James, pitié, souffla Sirius.

\- Et bien heu... c'est une surprise. Mais ça explique ta distraction actuelle... et tes récurrentes disparitions... Et le fait que tu te sois rendu incartable.

\- Tu avais remarqué ?

\- Est-ce que j'avais remarqué que tu disparaissais régulièrement de la Carte du Maraudeurs ? D'après toi ? Juste... je pensais que tu voyais une autre fille que Marlène et je préférais rien savoir... Tu vois, au cas où Lily me poserait des questions, répondit James.

\- Désolé... marmonna Sirius.

\- C'est pas grave mon vieux, répondit Remus. Ça me dérange moins que tu sortes avec un garçon que tu trompes ta copine à vrai dire.

\- On ne sort pas ensemble ! dit précipitamment Sirius. On...

\- Lalalala je-ne-veux-pas-savoir ! s'exclama James. Désolé. Il faut que je m'y fasse. Va doucement s'il te plaît.

\- Mais, et toutes tes autres copines ? demanda le rat.

\- Ben... j'étais fier de sortir avec elles et... de leur plaire. Et je ne suis pas dégoutté des femmes, ce n'était pas horrible ni rien, c'est juste que là, avec lui c'est... ça n'a rien à voir.

\- Et on peut savoir qui c'est ?

\- Non, on peut pas, répliqua Sirius. Et je vais vous demander de ne pas chercher à savoir. Il est vraiment... timide.

\- Je comprends, fit Remus avec un gentil sourire. Donc tu vas larguer Marlène ? Dès demain ?

\- Oui... soupira Sirius.

\- Mais du coup... fit James les sourcils... Il te... Ou bien c'est toi qui...

Sirius haussa un sourcil, et James écarlate se reprit :

\- Nan, oublie, en fait-je ne veux pas savoir !

Les deux Maraudeurs se dévisagèrent une minute puis explosèrent de rire. Sirius se sentait tellement mieux ! Libéré, plus qu'après la fin des examens !

Maintenant il n'avait plus qu'à larguer sa copine.

_Plus facile à dire qu'à faire._

XOOOOOOX

Au petit déjeuner il y avait plein de monde autour d'eux et Sirius ne se voyait pas amener le sujet au milieu de la table de Serdaigle. Puis Marlène partit à Pré au Lard avec ses amies pour faire des achats de cadeaux avant le départ. Puis Sirius alla voler avec James et quand ils revinrent de leur balade, le soir tombait déjà et il devait aller retrouver Severus.

James lui tapota amicalement sur l'épaule.

\- On va te couvrir, t'en fais pas, à tout à l'heure.

Quand le Gryffondor arriva à la salle secrète dans les cachots il était tout seul. Il rassembla les chaises et les tables et se concentra. Ce n'était pas si difficile après tout. Un voile lumineux sortit de sa baguette et les enveloppa. Quand il se retira, il y avait à la place un lit à lattes du meilleur effet.

\- Aha ! Je suis trop fort !

\- Et c'est pour quoi cette subtile démonstration de magie ?

Sirius se retourna pour voir Rogue qui le fixait d'un air dubitatif. Son cœur accéléra légèrement.

\- Et bien...j'me disais que ça pourrait être pas mal de le faire sur un lit... pour changer.

\- Bonne initiative, sourit Severus en s'allongeant dessus.

Surpris de ne pas se faire plus disputer que ça, le Gryffondor s'allongea à ses côtés et resta immobile un instant. Son cœur cognait doucement dans sa poitrine et il fut surpris de voir Severus lui monter dessus. Il prenait rarement l'initiative. Il le sentit glisser ses mains sur ses bras et saisir ses poignets. Il les ramena doucement au-dessus de sa tête et la respiration de Sirius s'accéléra en voyant l'éclat des yeux sombres posés sur lui. Severus murmura et de fines cordelettes vinrent entourer ses poignets et l'attacher aux pieds du lit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu...

\- Chuut, souffla le Serpentard avec un air cruel, et il se mit à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, puis à l'embrasser à pleine bouche en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Sirius bascula sa tête en arrière pour s'exposer plus et monta ses hanches pour les frotter contre celles de Rogue qu'il entendit étouffer un soupir avec satisfaction.

\- Alors mon cher Sirius, on avait des idées derrière la tête ?

\- Toujours quand je viens te voir, répondit le Gryffondor avec un sourire.

\- On avait envie d'aller plus loin ? Poursuivit Severus en l'ignorant.

\- J'avoue que...

\- C'est assez loin comme ça ? Ou bien tu veux que je te mette une fessée ?

Sirius visualisa la main de Severus s'abattant sur ses fesses nues et cette vision le perturba énormément. Il rougit.

\- Non, non, je ne préférerais pas.

\- Pauvre petite chose, ricana le Serpentard. On veut essayer des choses sur les autres mais pas qu'on en essaie sur soi ?

\- Oh et bien je ne suis pas non plus fermé à toutes...

\- Tais-toi, dit sèchement Severus.

Et Sirius fut brusquement incapable de parler. Il commençait à se sentir un peu inquiet. Après tout il était à la merci de Severus Rogue. Peut-être avait-il été trop naïf... Mais malgré son inquiétude, ou peut-être à cause d'elle, il avait une érection comme jamais. Et lorsqu'il vit Severus la sortir de son pantalon et l'approcher de sa bouche il crut qu'il allait s'évanouir tellement il était excité.

\- Et bien, c'était rapide, ricana Severus alors que les liens disparaissaient d'eux-mêmes. On dirait que ça te plaît d'être attaché mon petit Sirius...

\- Tais-toi, répondit le Gryffondor écarlate.

\- Fais-moi taire, rétorqua Severus, et Black se fit un plaisir de s'y employer.

O-XXXXXXXX-O

\- Tu as quoi de prévu pour les vacances ?

\- Rien de particulier... traîner dans l'Impasse du Tisseur. Je me suis fais livrer quelques bouquins qui devraient m'occuper un moment, et comme je n'aurai pas le droit d'utiliser la magie avant janvier... Ah, si Malefoy m'a invité à venir passer trois semaines dans son Manoir fin août.

\- Malefoy ? S'exclama Sirius d'un ton dédaigneux. Qu'est-ce qu'il te veut encore celui-là ?

\- Il apprécie mes talents, fit Severus en haussant les sourcils. Ça te surprend ?

\- Oh ce n'est pas moi qui risque de douter de tes talents Sevy, ricana Sirius.

Il s'assit sur le lit d'un air contrarié.

\- Dis-moi Black...Tu ne serais pas jaloux, par hasard ?

\- Moi ? Jaloux ? N'importe quoi !

\- Ah bon, je croyais, fit Severus d'un ton dégagé, donc si je couche avec lui cet été, c'est bon pour toi ?

\- Parce que tu... ? cria presque Sirius en se tourna vers lui.

Puis il vit l'air narquois du Serpentard et admit qu'il s'était fait avoir.

Il posa sa tête sur son épaule et marmonna :

\- Je ne préférerais pas...

\- Un comble pour un mec en couple, fit remarquer le Serpentard d'un ton incisif.

\- Je vais la... En fait j'aurais déjà dû l'avoir fait aujourd'hui...

\- Oui, oui, c'est ça.

\- Severus.

Sirius lui prit la main et le fixa d'un air sérieux :

\- Je vais le faire.

\- On verra, répondit le Serpentard avec un sourire un peu triste.

\- Est-ce que je te verrai pendant ces vacances ?

\- Je ne vois pas comment. Je doute qu'on soit invité au même endroit, et je doute que tu aies l'intention de passer à Londres pendant ces vacances ?

\- Non... je suis invité au Manoir Potter en août mais c'est à coté de Édimbourg... Tu m'écriras ?

Severus haussa les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

\- Parce que je vais te manquer ?

\- Abruti.

\- Je sens comme de la tendresse dans cette insulte, sourit Sirius.

\- Parce que tu es un abruti, insista Severus.

Mais il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa avec une douceur qui démentait ses mots.

Sirius entra dans la Grande Salle d'un pas tout joyeux... Et son enthousiasme retomba à la seconde en voyant le visage furieux de Marlène.

\- Ou étais-tu ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je...

\- James m'a dit que tu étais avec Remus en train de finir l'inventaire de la bibliothèque, donc j'y suis allée, mais tu n'y étais pas.

Dans son dos James passa son pouce sous sa gorge avec une grimace.

\- Du coup Remus m'a dit que tu devais être en train d'aider Peter à retrouver son balai, mais Peter est arrivé ici il y a deux heures !

Le lycan secoua la tête d'un air désolé et Peter regarda ailleurs.

\- Donc, insista Marlène d'une voix qui amplifiait à chaque syllabe, je le répète, où étais-tu ?!

La Grand Salle silencieuse était remplie d'élèves qui n'en perdaient pas une miette. Dans un coin, entouré de Serpentard, Sirius aperçut Severus dont le visage avait pris une teinte presque translucide à force d'être pâle.

_A suivre..._

* * *

**Petit mot de l'autrice :** Et voilà un petit lemon soft pour commencer huhuhu ^^

Ps rabats-joie : La réalité n'est pas comme la fiction : même pour les fellations, il faut se protéger ;)


	8. 8- La force des liens

**8- La force des liens**

\- Marlène... fit Sirius d'une voix étranglée. Je crois qu'il faut qu'on rompe.

D'un même mouvement James, Remus et Peter enfouirent leurs visages dans leurs mains devant tant d'à-propos.

\- Non ? hurla la Serdaigle hors d'elle. Tu crois ?! Avec qui tu étais salaud ? Depuis combien de temps ça dure entre vous ?

\- Mais... mais personne, c'est juste que...

\- Tu sais qu'il existe un sort qui permet de détecter la dernière personne que tu as embrassée, tu le sais ?

Sirius se fit violence pour ne pas jeter un coup d'œil à Severus, qui devait sans doute être sur le point de s'évanouir. Lui-même sentait une panique totale l'envahir, son sang battait à ses oreilles tandis que son cerveau pataugeait dans une bouillie épaisse. Oui, il connaissait ce sort. A sa création, d'origine inconnue, il avait fait des ravages dans tout le collège jusqu'à ce que la mode passe.

La Serdaigle leva sa baguette et lança un informulé, Sirius para presque sans réfléchir, par réflexe.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, Black ? Lança un Serdaigle aux cheveux bruns nommé McKinnon. Passer toute ta soirée à te défendre contre des sorts pouvant venir de n'importe où ? Parce que je suis sur que plein de gens ici sont très curieux de savoir qui est l'amante actuelle de Sirius Black, pas vrai ?

Il y eut un murmure parmi les étudiants, quelques gloussements et même des ricanements, notamment du côté des Serpentard qui appréciaient à bon escient le malaise de Black.

Remus se leva, son insigne de Préfet sur la poitrine.

\- Je ne cautionne pas le comportement de Sirius, mais je vous rappelle que ce sort est interdit dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, exactement pour nous en empêcher ? demanda Marlène avec logique. Nous mettre tous en retenue ?

\- Non, soupira Remus, l'air fatigué.

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Sirius, tremblant très légèrement.

\- Je compte faire ça.

Et il embrassa Sirius. Vraiment, franchement. Histoire d'être sûr que le sort ne puisse pas détecter quelqu'un d'autre. Maladroitement aussi, puisque c'était son premier baiser, et l'émail de ses dents heurta un instant celles de Sirius. Puis il se recula, les joues écarlates. Sirius le dévisageait abasourdit, de même que la moitié de Poudlard.

\- Je... je suis pour le respect de la vie privée, déclara Remus d'une voix étranglée.

Il retourna s'asseoir, les jambes flageolantes.

\- Très bien, dit sèchement Marlène, brisant le silence, alors votre attention à toutes étudiantes de Poudlard qui prenez naïvement ce salaud pour un Lancelot. C'est le mec le plus nul, le plus indélicat, le moins présent et le plus impuissant que j'ai jamais vu ! Je vous le déconseille !

\- Peut-être, mais il a une grosse b*** ! lança une voix.

\- Qui... qui a dit ça ? s'étrangla la Serdaigle.

La voix venait de l'autre bout de la pièce et une fille leva la main. Puis une deuxième. Puis encore une autre. Jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait trop de mains de levées pour que ce soit crédible. Un fou rire secoua la Grande Salle et une autre voix lança :

\- Encore un strip-tease Black !

\- A poil ! A poil ! Renchérirent d'autres et Marlène étouffa un sanglot et bouscula Sirius avant de sortir de la Salle en courant.

\- T'es vraiment un traîné ! lança un Serdaigle à Sirius avant de sortir à sa suite.

\- Bonne chance avec elle McKinnon, répondit Sirius. C'est une fille bien...

\- Je vous rappelle que cette fête n'a été autorisée que dans les limites de la décence, rappela la voix magiquement amplifiée du professeur Mcgonagall.

Elle venait d'arriver à la table des professeurs et fixait les étudiants d'un air mécontent.

Le brouhahaha joyeux avait repris et les regards se détournèrent peu à peu de Sirius que ses amis entouraient avec solidarité.

\- Remus. Mon frère. Je te dois la vie, balbutiait Sirius.

\- Ah mon vieux, ce n'est pas plus mal pour la gente féminine que tu ailles voir ailleurs je crois, se moqua Remus encore un peu rouge.

\- Merci Mus', tu n'étais pas obligé tu sais, pour ton premier...

\- Chuut ! le coupa le lycan en jetant des regards aux oreilles indiscrètes autour d'eux. N'en parlons plus. Maraudeurs, nous contre le monde, tu te souviens ?

Sirius, déjà ému, sentit des larmes monter à ses yeux et prit Remus dans ses bras, vite rejoint par James.

\- Calmez-vous les gars, ricana Peter, je vous jure, tout le monde va raconter qu'on est tous gay !

Ils se séparèrent en riant.

\- James, d'ailleurs, tu as vu qui était la première voix ? Celle qui a dit que j'avais... tu sais.

\- Non Patmol, sans doute un ou une fan.

\- D'un autre côté, vu le nombre de personnes qui ont vu ton pénis la dernière fois, il y a l'embarras du choix, nota Peter.

\- En tout cas c'était providentiel, soupira Sirius. Fiou, c'était de loin ma pire rupture.

\- Oh, tu crois ? Tu ne te souviens pas de cette Poufsouffle hystérique qui t'avait lancé un maléfice de Nezsang assez violent ? dit James.

\- Ou Claire Tyrell, qui avait prévenu son frère en septième année ? Tu as dû te déplacer sous la cape pendant presque trois jours après ça !

\- Merci les gars, dit Sirius en riant. Merci.

\- Hey, les amis c'est là pour ça, ricana James.

\- Pour s'assurer que tu n'oublies jamais ce genre de chose, précisa Remus et ils éclatèrent tous les quatre de rire.

A la table des Serpentard, Severus regardait son potage avec un air à la fois aigri et méprisant. Il avait eu la peur de sa vie. Puis cette saleté de loup-garou était arrivé, avec son air de super-héros en sucre, tout gluant de bons sentiments. Et il l'avait embrassé. Comme ça, devant tout le monde. Depuis toute la table de Serpentard bruissait de commentaires graveleux plus ou moins explicites sur leur vie sexuelle. Ça l'énervait tellement qu'il regrettait presque que ce ne soit pas la vérité qui ai été révélé.

Lupin était-il gay ? Avait-il fait ça pour « sauver » son ami, ou avait-il vu une manière unique de lui avouer ses sentiments ? Il était difficile d'ignorer le coté tactile que Sirius avait toujours eu avec ses proches. A cet instant précis, il avait son bras passé autour des épaules de Lupin.

Severus s'obligea à inspirer profondément pour retrouver un regard impassible. Bien sur, si ce crasseux avait vraiment des sentiments pour Sirius... Il était le compagnon idéal pour lui. Une foutue histoire d'amitié qui devient une foutue histoire d'amour et tout le monde est heureux !

Mais pourquoi est-ce que ça l'énervait à ce point ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait brusquement envie de crier à tout le monde que Lupin était un foutu loup-garou, malgré la promesse faite à Dumbledore ?

Il sursauta presque quand Malefoy lui posa sa main sur l'épaule.

\- Ne restons pas avec ces minables, dit-il d'une voix douce. On a organisé une fête entre nous dans la salle commune.

\- Bien, je te suis, acquiesça Severus.

Et Malefoy, visiblement de bonne humeur, laissa sa main amicalement posée dans son dos jusqu'à la porte de la Grande Salle.

Avant de sortir, Severus tourna la tête et vit Sirius qui le dévisageait, les yeux brûlants de colère. Étrangement satisfait, Severus haussa un sourcil narquois avant de s'éloigner avec le blond et sa clique.

O-XXXXXXXX-O

Le mouvement régulier du train berçait les Maraudeurs et Remus dormait déjà profondément alors que ça ne faisait pas plus de trente minutes qu'ils étaient partis. Le loup-garou disposait d'une « cellule de surveillance » pour les vacances et ne pouvait pas s'éloigner de la maison de ses parents où elle se trouvait et James et Sirius se désespéraient de ne pas le voir pendant deux mois. Quant à Peter il partait en France avec ses parents.

Finalement James se leva en annonçant qu'il allait voir Lily et Sirius le suivit en annonçant qu'il allait aux toilettes. Sur le chemin il jeta un coup d'œil aux différents compartiments dans tous ceux où il y avait des cinquième, sixième ou septième année des remarques salaces ou des rires accompagnèrent son passage. Très à l'aise Sirius répondait par des sourires ou des gestes, tout en espérant que les vacances permettraient aux esprits de se calmer.

Quand il croisa Severus, assis au milieu de Serpentard, dont son frère, qui lui jetèrent un regard dégoûté il s'arrêta avec un sourire charmeur.

\- Alors petit frère, hâte de revoir Mère ?

\- Sûrement plus que toi, répondit Regulus. Dégage, je voudrais profiter de mes dernières minutes hors de ta présence.

\- Turlututu, comment tu parles minus ? Tu as pris de l'assurance cette année, c'est fou.

\- Toi en revanche, tu ferais bien d'en perdre rapidement. Quand je pense à ce que tu vas prendre à la maison encore...

\- Ouuuuh ! huèrent les Serpentard en riant.

\- Traître à ton sang, siffla l'un d'entre eux.

Se jugeant en minorité, Sirius les envoya promener et reprit sa marche.

D'un geste discret Severus ouvrit le bout de papier que Black avait glissé dans son livre en se penchant vers son frère. Dessus il y avait marqué « arrière du train ». Il aurait bien voulu le faire mariner un peu, mais il devait admettre qu'il avait hâte d'être seul avec lui. Les hormones.

Prétextant une envie pressante, il se leva et remonta les compartiments jusqu'à arriver au bout du train où il y avait un petit sas entre le dernier compartiment et la porte verrouillée qui donnait sur la voie.

Sans surprise il vit le Gryffondor sortir de l'ombre et malgré lui, sourit. Sirius se pencha vers lui et lui mangea son sourire.

\- C'est bizarre de se dire qu'on ne va plus se voir pendant deux mois, fit Sirius.

\- Ces vacances vont être très longues pour nous deux j'ai l'impression, remarqua Severus.

\- Ouais, on dirait bien. C'est drôle, j'avais jamais remarqué qu'en fait nos situations familiales se ressemblaient un peu.

\- En ce qu'elles sont pourries, oui, dit Severus, mais à part ça...

Sirius appuya son front sur le sien en fermant les yeux. Il n'avait pas envie de bouger. Ni de se demander pourquoi il avait le cœur gros comme ça. Il inspira l'odeur des cheveux de Severus en fermant les yeux, tentant de s'en imprégner totalement. Elle était tellement agréable... Il lui embrassa la tempe, la pommette, la joue et finalement les lèvres qui s'entrouvrirent sous les siennes.

Severus sentit sa gorge se nouer d'émotion et son pouls accélérer de façon alarmante. Il fallait fuir. Vite.

\- Il faut que j'y retourne, dit Rogue d'une voix qu'il s'étonna de trouver rauque.

Sirius hocha la tête sans bouger.

\- Ça implique que tu me lâches Sirius, précisa-t-il.

\- Oui, oui.

\- Rooh allez, fais pas la tête comme ça ! craqua Rogue. Dans deux mois tu penseras même plus à moi. Tu seras sans doute le petit ami officiel de Lupin.

Il aurait aimé que sa voix sonne moins amère, plus désinvolte.

\- Et toi, répliqua l'autre d'un ton vif, tu te seras tapé Malefoy et tu auras atteint le grade « gigolo ». Bien joué d'ailleurs, il est plus riche que moi tu sais.

\- Ah oui ? Tu fais bien de me prévenir, j'ai failli te dire que je voulais qu'on soit exclusifs, ricana Severus.

\- Quoi ? Tu ?... N'importe quoi, marmonna Sirius, vaguement confus.

\- Allez, va te faire voir Black, lâche-moi.

Il se dégagea de son étreinte avec une bourrade et s'apprêta à sortir.

\- Moi j't'écrirai Sevy !

\- On verra...

X-OOOOOOOOO-X

Sirius apparut dans la cheminée du salon du 12 square Grimmaud, le cœur lourd. La maison, bien sûr n'avait pas changé. Sa mère était en train de parler à Regulus, assise dans un lourd fauteuil aux pieds ouvragés. Tout respirait le luxe ici, et tout était démodé parce que sa mère refusait obstinément les goûts actuels en matière de décoration. Il y avait pourtant du bon en ce moment... avec des grosses fleurs colorées partout et des pantalons aux bouts évasés à rayures de couleur... Sirius soupira.

Sa mère leva les yeux vers lui. Walburga et ses paupières lourdes, et ses yeux sombres, et ses traits lissés par les poudres magiques, des millions dépensés pour conserver une beauté qui en son temps fut légendaire. Walburga et ce petit pincement de lèvres qu'elle faisait toujours en regardant son premier né, un regard qui disait : « peut mieux faire... ou peut-être pas ».

\- Bonjour Mère, dit simplement Sirius.

\- Un bon jour en effet ce devrait être de retrouver ses fils. Si seulement je n'avais pas passé l'année à être harcelée de hiboux me rapportant tes frasques. Il paraît que tu t'es...dénudé en public ? Je vois que tu t'es découvert un plan de carrière à ta mesure...

\- C'est ce que je me disais aussi, se força à sourire Sirius.

\- Quand cesseras-tu de tremper notre nom dans la boue ?

Elle s'approche de son fils avec un air presque triste et passe la main dans ses longs cheveux. Sirius frissonne.

\- Tu es si beau pourtant... bon sang ne saurait mentir dit-on toujours, mais tu dois être l'exception et toute cette beauté des Black n'est chez toi qu'un leurre pour cacher ta pourriture intérieur... soupira la femme d'un ton égal, comme si elle annonçait la météo du jour.

\- C'est bon de rentrer à la maison, grimace ironiquement le Gryffondor. Mais arrêtez vos mots d'amour Mère, vous me faites rougir.

Se dégageant, il la contourne pour sortir du salon.

\- Où vas-tu ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton sec.

\- Dans ma chambre Mère, répondit-il entre ses dents.

Regulus, silencieux lui emboîta le pas.

\- Pensez à saluer votre père au passage, rappela Walburga à ses fils en agitant la main vers le couloir.

Deux elfes de maison apparurent pour porter leurs valises.

\- Salut Kreattur, lança Regulus qui avait toujours eu un faible pour le petit elfe ronchon.

_Sans doute parce qu'il est le seul à se souvenir de son existence_, songea Sirius.

\- Maître, salua très bas l'elfe, bienvenue chez vous.

Ils toquèrent à la porte du bureau de leur père. Orion était assis là avec toujours son même air pressé, comme si la masse de papier qui l'entourait était une créature féroce prête à le dévorer.

\- Ah ! Bonjour les garçons ! Content de vous voir ! Très bons résultats cette année Sirius, dommage que tu ne puisses pas t'empêcher d'enfreindre le règlement. N'oubliez pas de fermer la porte derrière vous.

Sirius regarde son frère fermer la porte avec un air terriblement triste et il a brusquement envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Mais ils ne font plus ça depuis des années. Alors il se contente de lui tapoter l'épaule.

\- Ne me touche pas ! explose son frère. J'en ai trop marre de toi ! Si seulement tu pouvais ne pas exister !

Et il monte quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier. Un silence. Puis le bruit d'une porte qui claque.

_Ambiance, ambiance... _songe Sirius en montant lentement les marches. Une fois rentré dans sa chambre, il s'assoit sur son lit et presque malgré lui, pense à Severus.

_J'espère que le retour s'est mieux passé pour lui..._

O-XXXXXXXX-O

Assis en haut de la colline Severus regarde le soleil se coucher sur Carbonne les Mines.

_Coin pourri._

Le parc est le seul espace vert sur des kilomètres. Pourtant la banlieue du coin est plutôt coquette, avec de jolies maisons qui ont chacune leur jardin. Mais lui habite coté Impasse du Tisseur. Coté crasseux. Quand le bus l'a déposé à quinze minutes à pied de sa destination, il a sérieusement envisagé de faire demi-tour. Mais bon à part aller mourir de faim quelque part en attendant d'avoir 17ans, il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose. Donc il a traîné sa valise le long du chemin qu'il empruntait avant dans la voiture des parents de Lily. Jusqu'à la porte que sa mère a ouvert avec un sourire fatigué. Elle était encore de nuit cette semaine. Eleinn l'a embrassé gentiment avant de retourner se coucher. Merlin seul savait où pouvait être Tobias, mais Severus supposait au bar.

Rester une seconde de plus dans cette maison affreuse était au-dessus de ses forces et c'est tout naturellement qu'il prit le chemin du parc. Il nota cependant d'avoir dîné et d'être au lit avant que Tobias ne revienne. S'il se levait assez tard, son père serait sans doute déjà parti au travail.

_Joie et bonheur d'être chez soi_.

Severus bascula en arrière dans l'herbe et contempla le ciel. Il se souvenait l'épouvantable été qu'il avait passé l'an dernier, à marcher dans les « coins » qu'ils arpentaient avant avec Lily, à retracer leurs chemins comme une âme en peine. _Lamentable._ Il était allé marcher jusqu'aux volets clos de sa maison puisque la famille était partie en vacances, et était resté là à fixer la maison jusqu'à ce que les regards suspicieux des voisins derrière leurs rideaux l'incite à rentrer avant de se faire aborder par la police.

Un nuage gris orage passa au-dessus de lui. Le ciel commença à s'assombrir et l'air à se rafraîchir.

_C'est marrant ce gris, ça me rappelle quelque chose..._

Il resta songeur, étonnamment réconforté par cette couleur et rentra chez lui. Ce n'est qu'après son dîner, une fois allongé sur son lit qu'il réalisa que le nuage lui rappelait les yeux d'un certain Gryffondor. Quand il était penché sur lui ses yeux s'assombrissaient jusqu'à prendre exactement cette teinte...

X-OOOOOOO-X

_Hey Sevy !_

_Tu vois, tu vois ? Je t'avais bien dit que je t'écrirais. Ah, je t'imagine bien en train de sauter de joie sur place, j'aimerais être un hibou pour voir ça, mais contiens-toi ! Je sais que la joie te submerge mais ce n'est que moi !_

Severus leva les yeux au ciel, le sourire aux lèvres avant de reprendre sa lecture.

_Et là je suppose que tu viens de lever les yeux au ciel d'un air consterné ? Ne me mens pas !_

Le Serpentard dévisagea le hibou brun sur sa fenêtre avec suspicion.

_Chez moi il fait si bon vivre qu'un Sinistros en ferait une dépression ! Ma mère est absolument radieuse et ne peut me croiser sans me couvrir de noms affectueux et d'encouragements pour mon avenir. Mon frère m'adore, comme d'habitude et je vois tellement mon père que j'ai presque hâte qu'il parte au travail pour avoir un peu la paix !_

_Ce qui m'amuse le plus est de me dire que tu es sûrement la fréquentation que ma mère apprécierait le plus. Du moins si je ne lui précisais pas la nature exacte de nos fréquentations. Je m'imagine bien lui dire d'un ton négligent : Savez-vous Mère que je suis très intime avec un garçon qui va passer ses vacances chez les Malefoy ? Mais oui tout à fait, même que parfois je lui suce la... langue._

_Fais pas cette tête-là Sevy, personne ne te regarde !_

Écarlate, Severus secoua la tête.

_Voilà, voilà c'est ma petite vie. J'espère que tu vas bien,_

_Affectueusement,_

_Sirius._

Rogue fixa la lettre, relisant encore et encore la signature avec incrédulité. Bon, du coup tout cela était bien réel puisque Sirius Black avait suffisamment pensé à lui, sans aucune sollicitation directe, pour prendre le temps de lui écrire. Il avait d'ailleurs une très vilaine écriture. Mais Severus se sentit plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis le retour des vacances. _Affectueusement, Sirius._ Severus gloussa, puis instantanément se frappa le front pour se punir. _Un peu de dignité !_

X-OOOOOOO-X

Plus le temps passait dans la noble et ancienne maison des Black plus Sirius se disait qu'il s'était trompé : des choses avaient changé. Tout d'abord il n'y avait jamais eu autant de visiteurs. Bien sûr sa mère avait toujours aimé recevoir mais là c'était presque une personne tous les deux jours. Quand la visite se passait bien sa mère commandait aux elfes un bon dîner pour retenir son ou ses hôtes un peu plus longtemps, et quand ça se passait mal Sirius entendait de sa chambre la voix criarde de sa mère vomir des insultes où « traîtres à vos sang » et « pourritures » revenaient le plus souvent. Il avait presque l'impression que sa mère était devenue une représentante de commerce qui cherchait absolument à refiler son produit. Mais de quel produit s'agissait-il, Sirius n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Il faut dire qu'il passait quasiment tout son temps dehors. Et dans le monde moldu. Il utilisait son temps libre pour passer son code et son permis moto. C'est fou comme retenir tous ces petits panneaux moldus était compliqué et Sirius regrettait de ne pas pouvoir ingérer une petite potion de mémoire. Mais ça aurait été de la triche. Il avait la motivation pour apprendre de son mieux.

Elle se trouvait dans un garage pas loin de Square Grimmauld, rutilante et magnifique, cylindrée et bien proportionnée...ah Sirius aurait pu rester des heures à baver devant. Ce qu'il avait fait, d'ailleurs.

Toutes les heures passées à travailler dans ce studio l'été dernier valaient cent fois le coup. Heureusement qu'il avait fabriqué une fausse carte d'identité, heureusement aussi qu'aucun de ses parents n'était abonnés à des magasines moldus, sinon ils auraient vu les photos et il se serait fait défoncer. En fait Sirius s'était plutôt bien amusé à faire le mannequin moldu, mais il n'avait accepté que quelques contrats pour se permettre aujourd'hui de se payer en argent moldu son permis et sa bécane. Aujourd'hui encore, sans doute, certains photographes devaient se demander qui était « Vega Mcdougal » le si beau garçon qui avait eu tant de succès l'an dernier avant de disparaître mystérieusement des podiums.

La deuxième chose qui avait changé chez ses parents était la place de Regulus. Finalement son petit frère n'était plus mis à l'écart comme d'habitude. Sans que Sirius ait trop senti l'enchaînement des choses, il l'avait vu être presque systématiquement invité quand sa mère recevait, ce qui était une première. Regulus même avait volontairement passé déjà deux après-midi avec les enfants Crabbes et Nott, comme s'ils étaient amis alors que ces abrutis n'avaient jamais fait autre chose que se moquer de Reg' auparavant.

Oui, quelque chose changeait ici, petit à petit, et Sirius était clairement tenu en dehors. Pas que ça le gênait en fait, moins il en savait sur les sales petites manigances de sa famille plus il pouvait supporter de vivre avec eux. Mais l'ambiance devenait vraiment bizarre au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient. Limite oppressante en fait.

Sirius fut heureux d'apprendre le mariage de sa cousine Andromeda avec un moldu nommé Ted Tonks et sa joie fut à la mesure de la fureur de ses parents. Sa famille se réunit et après un conciliabule dans le salon, leurs parents annoncèrent qu'Andromeda ne faisait, à partir de ce moment, plus partie de la famille. Sa mère alla jusqu'à brûler son visage de l'arbre généalogique des Black. En regardant le petit morceau de cendre se consumer Sirius sentit un frisson désagréable lui traverser l'échine.

\- Ça va mon gars ? demanda d'un ton bourru son oncle Alphard, un vieil excentrique que Sirius avait toujours apprécié.

\- Je trouve ça écœurant, répondit-il. Comment peut-on appeler ces gens une famille ?

Malgré lui il sentit sa gorge se serrer et les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il serra fort le poing, se concentrant sur la douleur de ses ongles dans sa peau pour chasser sa peine. Il dévisagea son oncle, le défiant de le contredire, mais à la place celui-ci lui pressa l'épaule et dit d'une voix basse :

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi mon gars. Mais les temps sont durs... surtout sois prudent d'accord ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu l'as dit toi-même... ce n'est pas vraiment une famille ici. Imagine qu'ils se mettent à le penser aussi. Que penses-tu qu'ils feraient de toi ?

X-OOOOOOO-X

_Bonjour Sirius,_

_Navré d'avoir mis autant de temps à te répondre mais écrire à un Gryffondor est de loin une des choses les plus étranges que j'aie jamais faite et ce n'est pas aussi facile que de rédiger un traité sur le Philtre de Mort-Vivant._

_Chez moi je bénéficie d'un été radieux et ensoleillé. Carbonne les Mines est visiblement une destination très prisée pour les vacances à voir le nombre de gens qui remplissent les rues. Mon père à mis trois jours pour s'apercevoir que j'étais rentré, mais il ne s'inquiétait pas trop, il pensait juste que j'avais enfin décidé de rester avec les « gens comme moi ». Ma maman n'a pas trop apprécié cette remarque et ils sont tous les deux partis dans une discussion constructive d'adultes pleine de bienveillance et de respect. Ils ont l'air de tellement bien s'entendre à mon sujet que c'est pour moi une joie quotidienne de voir à quel point je suis le ciment de leur couple._

_Non, vraiment, la douceur du foyer est telle que je ne peux imaginer avec moins de hâte le moment où j'irais rejoindre le Manoir Malefoy. C'est te dire si mes vacances sont idylliques. Je suis sûr que tu es jaloux._

_Tu ne me manque pas du tout d'ailleurs._

_Cordialement,_

_S. Rogue._

XOOOOOX

_Sirius !_

_Si tu ne me répond pas dans les trois jours par retour de hibou j'envoie un commando d'Auror pour venir te sauver. Comme je te le disais dans ma dernière lettre j'entends toutes sortes de choses à propos de tes parents à la maison, et je commence à me faire du soucis. Tu as entendu parler de la dernière loi du Ministère sur le contrôle de provenance des baguettes ? Aberrant non ? Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'un truc pareil ai pu être voté ! Mon père est d'accord avec moi et il dit...mais je te raconterai tout ça quand tu viendras à la maison !_

_J'ai trop hâte de te voir mon vieux Patmol ! Ma mère a fait installer une piscine dans le jardin c'est le pied intégral ! Et je vais peut-être avoir un nouveau balai si je travaille suffisamment bien dans le jardin... Mais tout ça n'est rien si je ne peux le partager avec toi._

_Surtout que... tu ne devineras jamais ! A la gare de King Cross ma mère a sympathisé avec celle de Lily ! Or il paraît qu'elle et sa merveilleuse fille passent voir un parent dans le coin ! Du coup je l'ai encouragée à les inviter à venir passer un week-end chez nous ! Tu imagines ? Il faut que tu sois là !_

_Piaffant d'impatience,_

_Cornedrue._

XOOOOOOX

Sirius passa devant le Square Grimmauld en pétaradant avec une satisfaction manifeste. Il n'allait pas faire la bêtise de laisser sa petite merveille dans la maison des horreurs où sa mère serait capable de la réduire en cendres, aussi avait-il loué une place de parking dans une résidence à côté. Il revint, le sourire aux lèvres et le casque sous le bras. Il n'avait qu'une hâte : aller dans sa chambre pour répondre à ses lettres. C'était tellement étrange de voir, l'une à côté de l'autre, l'écriture fine et régulière de Rogue et celle bien ronde et pas droite de James ! Rien n'aurait pu plus les différencier l'une de l'autre, le ton, le thème...tout.

Sirius se trouvait pourtant étonnamment proche des deux. Comme s'ils représentaient chacun une partie de sa personnalité. Pour James la joie, l'enthousiasme, l'optimisme et le bonheur d'avoir un ami qui se soucie de soi et pour Rogue le cynisme, le dégoût du monde des adultes si cruels et...le vide de son absence, bien différent de la façon dont James ou Remus lui manquaient.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il faillit passer devant sa mère et l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés sans les remarquer.

\- C'est donc votre aîné ? fit l'homme.

\- Oui, répondit sa mère d'un ton pincé.

Sirius, pressé d'aller dans sa chambre agita la main d'un geste négligeant.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous tenez là, jeune homme ?

\- C'est un casque de moto... Un moyen de locomotion moldu à deux roues.

L'homme plissa les yeux et éclata de rire.

\- Et bien ma chère Walburga, je vois qu'on a chacun ses petits soucis de gestion familiale n'est-ce pas ? Alors abstenez-vous à l'avenir de faire des commentaires sur ma femme, vu de quel bord est votre fils.

Il remit son chapeau avec un signe de tête et sans attendre de réponse quitta le Square Grimmauld laissa le hall d'entrée encore plus silencieux qu'habituellement.

Sirius fixa sa mère avec une grimace. Que signifiait «de quel bord » ? Ce type ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il était... enfin la moto n'était pas particulièrement un accessoire de gay, si ?

\- Pas très sympa votre pote, Mère, tenta Sirius dans l'espoir qu'elle cesse de le fixer comme si il était un cloporte sur son tapis. Vous devriez lui conseiller de faire du Yoga...

Sans doute aurait-il mieux fait de se taire.

\- Comment... oses-tu... souiller le seuil de la maison des Black en le passant avec un objet de moldu sous le bras ! articula-t-elle d'une voix que la rage faisait trembler.

Sirius ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état et recula d'un pas.

\- Navré, Mère, je vais de ce pas le cacher dans ma chambre.

\- Ce n'est pas Ta chambre Sirius Orion Black ! C'est la chambre que ton père et moi mettons à ta disposition ! Tu n'es rien, tu n'as rien en dehors de ce que nous t'offrons ! Et je suis fatiguée de ta perpétuelle ingratitude !

\- Quelle ingratitude ? s'indigna Sirius. Je suis revenu ici pour l'été, je fais tout pour ne pas vous déranger, j'ai des bons résultats à l'école, qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut de plus ?!

\- Pff... quel gamin. Comme si l'école comptait tant que ça. Mère te parle de la vie réelle là, persifla Regulus que les bruits de dispute avaient attiré.

\- Mais ta gueule toi ! Retourne dans ton trou, de quoi tu te mêles ?

\- Ne parle pas à ton frère comme ça ! hurla Walburga d'un ton hystérique. Il vaut dix fois mieux que toi !

_Ça, c'est nouveau. _

Elle s'approcha de son fils et empoigna le tissu de sa veste et le secoua.

\- Tant de potentiel ! Tant de possibilités ! Tant de bon sang gâché ! Tu es ma honte Sirius, tu m'entends ? Mon fardeau, la croix qu'il me faut porter chaque jour ! A chaque instant il faut que je vive en sachant que j'ai donné naissance à un ingrat qui traîne avec des moldus, des Sang-de-Bourbe et des traîtres à leur sang ! Que j'accueille dans ma maison un ennemi de la cause !

Jamais encore Sirius n'avait vu sa mère aussi enragée. Ses ongles lui griffaient l'épaule mais il était trop stupéfait pour réagir.

\- Mais... mais... quelle cause ? S'étrangla Sirius.

Regulus siffla en secouant la tête.

\- Quelle cause ? Répéta sa mère d'un ton doucereux. Mais la seule cause qui vaille qu'on se batte ! La cause qui défend ta famille sale petite vermine, la cause qui lutte chaque jour pour nous faire sortir de l'ombre et nous remettre à notre juste place !

La lumière commençait peu à peu à se faire dans la tête de Sirius. Après tout ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entendait des propos magistes ou molduophobe dans cette maison.

Mais là visiblement c'était d'une nouvelle ampleur.

\- Montre-lui Regulus ! fit sa mère en lâchant Sirius.

Regulus plongea la main dans son col et en sortit un médaillon au bout d'une chaîne. Un grand S ouvragé ondulait dessus et il semblait briller d'une lumière verte un peu malsaine.

\- Tu sais ce que c'est ? lui demanda son frère.

Sirius allait nier, mais réalisa qu'il le savait. Ce médaillon était généralement dans une armoire du bureau de son père, un de ses biens les plus précieux.

\- Le médaillon de Serpentard.

\- Exactement ! Parce que le sang de Salazar en personne coule dans tes veines indignes ! C'est pour cela que le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous fait l'honneur de nous accueillir comme des membres de sa propre famille ! Il nous fait confiance pour répandre ses paroles et préparer le terrain pour sa domination prochaine.

\- Sa... Comment ça, sa domination ? Et le Ministère ?

\- Le Ministère est faible mon garçon. Et en son sein ceux qui sont forts nous soutiennent.

\- P... père ? balbutia Sirius.

Pour qu'Orion sorte de son bureau c'est qu'il était en train de se passer, en cet instant, bien plus qu'une simple dispute de famille.

Sirius dévisagea sa famille autour de lui, le cœur tellement oppressé qu'il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait bientôt plus parler, plus respirer.

\- Sirius, dit sa mère d'un ton adouci encore plus effrayant que lorsqu'elle criait. Tu n'es pas obligé d'être seul et d'être contre nous tu sais. J'ai toujours misé de grands espoirs sur toi.

\- Et je t'ai toujours déçue, articula Sirius d'une voix blanche.

\- Oui, confirma Walburga avec cruauté. Mais rien n'est gravé dans le marbre pour le moment. Il est temps pour toi de grandir et de devenir enfin un membre digne de ta famille.

Elle tendit les mains et lui prit les siennes. Ses mains étaient glacées et Sirius se sentit horriblement mal à l'aise sous ce contact peu familier. Quand sa mère avait-elle tenu sa main pour la dernière fois ? Il y a huit, neuf ans ?

\- Veux-tu être l'un des nôtres Sirius ? Veux-tu être mon fils bien-aimé ?

\- Qu'est-ce que... Que me faudrait-t-il faire ?

Sirius était désespéré. Il avait toujours cru au fond de lui que malgré leurs différences... Enfin c'était son sang comme ils le répétaient si bien ! Les gens qui lui étaient le plus proche dans ce monde, génétiquement parlant. Il leur devait la vie ! Bien sûr qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas, et Sirius avait plusieurs fois répété qu'il les détestait mais... Mais il aurait bien aimé qu'ils puissent vivre ensemble en bonne intelligence, quitte à se voir peu quand il aurait quitté la maison. Il voulait que ses enfants aient une grand-mère et un grand-père. Aient un oncle...

\- Tu pourrais être très utile Sirius, dit Orion. Tu as des relations qui pourraient nous rapporter beaucoup d'informations essentielles.

\- Tu n'aurais rien de particulier à faire, assura Walburga. Être comme d'habitude, faire le zouave avec tes amis, passer tes vacances chez les Potter... Simplement, si tu entends des choses intéressantes plus tard... sur les activités de M. Potter par exemple, ou bien sur Dumbledore...

Le sang de Sirius ne fit qu'un tour, il n'eut même pas le temps de réfléchir.

\- En gros vous me demandez de les espionner ! Et pour le compte de votre... Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Les trahir !

\- Je vous ai dit qu'il ne voudrait jamais, fit Regulus.

\- Nous te laissons le choix, dit Mère en serrant les mains de Sirius.

Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Tu dois décider si tu préfères "trahir" tes amis... ou ta famille.

Sirius entendit un hurlement. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment l'impression d'être celui qui l'avait poussé. Il sentit la vague de magie sortir de lui et projeter sa mère en arrière et se vit monter les marches en courant comme si cela arrivait à un autre. Il s'enferma dans sa chambre l'esprit vide. Machinalement il rassembla ses livres de cours, ses lettres, ses vêtements. Une seconde plus tard il se jetait par la fenêtre du Square Grimmauld. C'était particulièrement stupide et il roula au sol, sur le coté, son sac amortissant sa chute. Pas suffisamment cependant pour l'empêcher de ressentir une vive douleur dans les côtes. Pourtant il courut, malgré la douleur jusqu'à sa moto. Un sentiment d'urgence ne le lâchait pas, comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses. Ce qui était peut-être vrai.

Il fonçait à toute vitesse sur l'autoroute depuis déjà plusieurs heures quand la migraine le prit. Une migraine magique violente entrecoupée de flashs. Maladroitement il prit la première sortie sans regarder la destination et s'arrêta dès que ce fut possible. Il mit la béquille de sa moto et s'écroula la tête entre les mains.

Le Conseil de famille était réuni. Il vit le visage de ses oncles et tantes qui hochaient la tête d'un air dégoutté. Il vit son propre visage tissé sur l'arbre généalogique et vit sa mère donner un petit coup de baguette dessus. Il devait y avoir un mauvais sort sur la tapisserie car Sirius sentit sa peau du dos le brûler atrocement. Sa vue devint floue et une nouvelle vague de douleur le submergea avant qu'il perde connaissance.

Quand il se réveilla, le soir était tombé, mais pas depuis longtemps vu les traînées rouges que gardait le ciel. Retirant la béquille de sa moto il se déplaça en la tenant dans les rues de la ville, complètement paumé. Il avait terriblement mal aux côtes. Et mal au dos. Il avait l'impression de planer.

Il aperçut un tableau d'affichage et se rapprocha : « Bienvenue à Carbonne les Mines ». Sirius fronça les sourcils puis se souvint d'où il avait déjà vu ce nom. Il éclata d'un rire qui sonna faux et se mit à chercher « Impasse du Tisseur » sur la carte.

Une fois à proximité, il gara sa moto espérant que personne n'allait la lui voler. L'anti-vol moldu lui semblait bien léger et le coin bien pourri. En avançant dans l'impasse du Tisseur il sentit son cœur battre à toute allure. Son dos le brûlait, sa tête était toujours douloureuse, ses côtes aussi.

Il s'obligea à s'arrêter.

Il n'allait pas juste se ramener chez Severus Rogue comme ça ! Après tout c'était juste... un mec avec qui il couchait. Si ça se trouve il ne serait pas du tout content de le voir.

La rue était grise, les appartements misérables. Il aperçut la silhouette de deux femmes court vêtues et trop maquillées qui le dévisageaient d'un air qui ne laissait planer aucun doute sur leurs activités.

Si ça se trouve, Severus serait même furieux de voir que Sirius savait de quel genre de coin il venait.

_Connaissant sa fierté, ça ne serait pas surprenant... _admit intérieurement Sirius.

Alors, tournant dans l'obscurité d'une porte cochère il se transforma. Sous sa forme de chien il avait moins mal partout et ses émotions semblaient moins nuancées. Le chien était triste, malheureux. Sans colère, sans désespoir, sans peur.

La truffe au vent, il se mit à rechercher une odeur boisée bien particulière. Ici ça sentait surtout l'essence. Et l'urine. Et les pattes cuites, curieusement. Finalement Patmol gambada jusqu'à un parc qui lui plut beaucoup. Il renifla plein de bonnes odeurs des chiens du coin avant de capter brusquement celle qui l'intéressait.

Relevant les oreilles il huma le courant d'air pour déterminer d'où il venait. Il grimpa une colline jusqu'à apercevoir une forme allongée sur le sol. Il accéléra le pas... Pour trouver Severus profondément endormi. Il était étendu le dos contre un arbre, la tête penchée sur sa poitrine, un livre ouvert sur ses genoux. En se rapprochant Sirius sentit sa propre odeur sur les pages. Intrigué il souffla sur le livre dont les pages volèrent jusqu'à s'arrêter au niveau du marque-page. Une lettre pliée en quatre.

Patmol fut brusquement heureux. D'une joie de chien, pleine et entière, qui lui fit vraiment du bien.

Il se coucha à coté du Serpentard et posa délicatement sa tête sur ses genoux.

Il resta allongé là pendant un moment, et finit sans doute par s'endormir car il fut brutalement réveillé par un cri. Il se redressa et vit une baguette pointée sur lui. Il aboya deux fois, de surprise et vit des étincelles sortir de la baguette de Severus.

\- Foutu clébard ! lança le Serpentard. Dégage de là !

Sirius baissa la tête et gémit doucement, espérant avoir l'air le moins menaçant possible.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as sur le dos ? s'étonna Severus.

Il s'approcha, rangeant sa baguette et posa une main sur son dos. Patmol, sous la brûlure, gémit brusquement et recula.

\- Doucement, doucement ! D'accord, je toucherai plus.

Avec un soupir il ramassa son livre, épousseta et se mit à descendre la colline. Une fois en bas il se retourna et dévisagea le chien qui l'avait suivi.

\- Mais, mais ! Arrête de me suivre le chien ! Rentre chez toi !

Patmol pencha la tête sur le coté en ouvrant la gueule, sachant par James l'air particulièrement stupide que ça lui donnait.

Severus esquissa un demi sourire, se pencha vers lui et lui gratta la tête. Il chuchota :

\- C'est ceux de chez toi qui t'ont fait ça ?

Patmol laissa échappé un soupir et frotta son museau contre la main de Severus. Il sortit même la langue pour la lécher avec application.

\- Ah non ! Arrête ça chien baveux ! rigola Rogue. J'aime pas les chiens de toute façon.

Patmol pencha la tête et le regarda de ses grands yeux gris.

\- Fais pas comme si tu comprenais ce que je dis !

Il approcha son visage du chien et posa sa joue sur la tête.

\- Tu ne dois pas être un chien errant toi, tu as le poil tout doux.

Il le fixa tristement puis finalement se redressa.

\- Je ne peux pas t'accueillir, désolé. C'est pas un endroit pour un chien chez moi. Mais toi tu devrais bien te trouver une famille qui prenne soin de toi hein ? Beau comme tu es. Allez zou ! Salut le chien !

Patmol se dressa sur ses pattes arrière, posant les pattes avant sur les épaules du Serpentard et lui lécha le visage.

\- Hé ! protesta Severus.

Mais il s'éloigna, attendant d'être hors de portée pour lancer un aboiement joyeux. Au loin Severus lui fit un signe de la main, bien content que personne ne l'ait vu discuter avec un chien. Il était vraiment trop seul en ce moment.

Une fois de retour à sa moto, Sirius avait décidé quoi faire. Il allait retrouver sa famille, sa vraie famille. Il était sûr qu'il pouvait compter sur James pour l'héberger jusqu'à sa majorité. Et une fois autorisé à pratiquer la magie, il trouverait bien le moyen de s'en tirer.

Il enfila son casque et enfourcha sa moto. La route était encore longue jusqu'à Edimbourg.

_A suivre..._


	9. 9- Manoir Potter et Manoir Malefoy

9- Manoir Potter et Manoir Malefoy

Rogue fixa la grande grille en fer ouvragée de bas en haut. Immense. Le manoir apparaissait au bout d'une longue allée de pavés blancs brodée de haies bien taillées. Dans le parc autour il aperçut une biche qui broutait l'herbe verte sous un saule. L'endroit était très beau. Peu naturel dans sa perfection, mais très beau. Conformément aux instructions qu'on lui avait données dans l'invitation Severus sortit sa baguette et la posa au centre de la grille qui s'ouvrit par le milieu dans un tourbillon, comme si le métal devenait liquide. Inspirant profondément Severus franchit l'ouverture.

Il n'était pas question d'échouer, il devait être impassible, il devait se contrôler… Le but était d'obtenir d'eux autant que possible en laissant le moins de lui. Ceux qui étaient là seraient les commandants du monde de demain, il pouvait faire confiance à Lucius pour les identifier avec les indications de ses parents. Rogue n'avait pas l'intention de rester à l'impasse du Tisseur toute sa vie, et si l'avenir était dans les mains de ces gens là, il voulait en faire partie.

Au bout de l'allée, sur les marches, la silhouette élégante de Malefoy se découpait sur la masse sombre de la porte à doubles battants ouvragée. L'héritier était vêtu d'une tunique blanche rebrodée d'or et d'un pantalon de toile très fine aux mêmes couleurs. Avec ses cheveux blonds reposant sur ses épaules, il était incroyablement séduisant. Aussitôt Severus se sentit petit, crasseux et pauvre. Intérieurement il admira le talent de Malefoy, il n'avait même pas besoin de parler pour se mettre en situation de supériorité. Il était certain que dans cinq minutes il allait le saluer comme un frère et le mettre à l'aise pour que son hôte soit éperdu de reconnaissance. Alors Severus rejeta les épaules en arrière, affichant une assurance qu'il était loin de ressentir.

\- Severus, sourit Lucius en lui posant les mains sur les épaules. Bienvenue. Tu es le premier.

\- Bonjour Lucius, merci de m'avoir invité.

\- Je t'en prie, c'est un plaisir.

La porte derrière lui s'ouvrit sur un geste de sa main.

\- Laisse ton sac ici, les elfes vont s'en occuper.

Il se retourna vers lui avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Il y a quelque chose que je voudrais te montrer.

Et il partit d'un pas vif dans les couloirs du château.

Sans hésiter Severus laissa son sac au sol et emboîta le pas de Malefoy pour ne pas se laisser distancer. Tout retenait son attention : les moulures dans le bois, les peintures magiques où des sorciers à l'air sévère ou moqueur le dévisageaient, les statues et même au détour d'un salon une armure qui devait dater du 12ème siècle. Les entre-chambres s'enchaînaient avec les cabinets, les salons et les petits salons. A se demander où étaient les chambres ou les salles de bains sûrement dissimulées dans les trompe-l'œil des tapisseries, tentures et niches que Severus nota au passage.

La magie et les matériaux précieux s'harmonisaient, révélant avec une pudeur toute aristocratique une fortune qui devait être colossale. Finalement Lucius ouvrit une porte en haut d'un escalier et s'effaça en faisant signe à Severus de passer devant.

\- Par Morgane…ne put s'empêcher de jurer le brun.

Les rayonnages en bois ambré s'alignaient, surchargés de livres visiblement anciens. Des lampes de cuivre étaient disposées à intervalles réguliers ainsi que des chandeliers magiques afin d'offrir la meilleure lumière possible au lecteur. Des fauteuils en cuir disposés en cercle au centre de la pièce autour d'une table basse devaient servir à fumer le cigare ou boire un whisky après le dîner.

_Je veux emménager dans cette pièce_, songea Severus.

Il aurait pu parier que la moitié de ces ouvrages n'étaient pas approuvés par le ministère, et recelaient des secrets précieux sur la nature de la magie.

Malefoy eut un petit rire :

\- Ah, c'est impressionnant hein ? Mon père a l'habitude de dire que si l'on pouvait lire et comprendre tout ce qui est écrit ici, on deviendrait maître du monde…ou fou.

\- C'est…magnifique, approuva Severus, authentiquement ému.

Tant de savoir réuni dans une seule pièce ! Tant d'auteurs avaient dû s'user les doigts, sacrifier leur santé et leur vie sociale pour offrir à la génération suivante une trace des mystères qu'ils avaient découverts !

\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas ça que je voulais te monter à la base. Regarde plutôt ici !

Joignant le geste à la parole il tourna un rouage enfoncé dans un des rayonnages et celui-ci pivota sur lui-même pour révéler une vaste pièce lumineuse. Severus y entra pour découvrir le plus fabuleux laboratoire qu'il ait jamais vu. Tout y était ! Le long du mur une rangée de chaudrons de toutes formes et surtout en différentes matières attendaient bien polis qu'on les utilise, des tabliers anti-flamme et des gants ignifugés étaient pendus sur des patères et sur une étagère une collection de lunettes protectrices luisaient au soleil.

Et les armoires ! Et les vitrines ! Remplies d'herbes, de poudres, d'yeux, de carapaces, de griffes, de poils, de plumes de toutes les sortes de bêtes existantes sur Terre et pouvant se conserver. Rogue repéra même un crâne humain posé sur un socle de marbre. Le paradis du potionniste, l'éden de l'alchimiste.

\- Cette pièce est agréée par le Département des Mystères, précisa Lucius. Ce qui signifie…

\- Qu'on peut y pratiquer la magie sans que la Trace ne soit détectée… compléta Severus.

\- Exactement. J'ai beaucoup parlé de toi à ma mère tu sais, et elle a dit que tu pouvais utiliser son laboratoire autant qu'il te plairait durant ton séjour ici si tu voulais bien avoir la courtoisie de tenir un registre de tes essais ici, dit-il en désignant un large livre de cuir et une plume sur un présentoir.

\- C'est… je ne peux pas accepter.

\- Mais si ! Ma mère dit toujours que le matériel devrait toujours être fourni à qui possède le talent. Griffonne dans le bouquin une ou deux améliorations de potion dont tu as le secret et après, libre à toi de profiter des lieux !

\- Donc tes parents ne sont pas là ?

\- Non et on ne les verra pas des trois semaines, ils sont aux Maldives. Tant mieux sinon on n'aurait pas pu s'amuser autant, assura Lucius. Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre : je l'ai choisie juste au-dessus, que tu puisses faire le chemin entre les deux facilement.

Severus découvrit la pièce qui lui était attribuée et la salle de bain attenante, les deux faisant largement la taille de l'appartement de ses parents toutes pièces comprises. Lucius était manifestement de bonne humeur. C'était amusant de le voir faire les honneurs de sa maison, fier comme un paon, citant son père ou sa mère toutes les deux phrases. A voir leurs visages figés sur leurs portraits magiques et la table immense de la salle à manger, Severus devinait qu'en leur présence Lucius devait être plus modéré. Il imaginait bien le dîner glacial, chacun à un bout de la table…ou peut-être n'était-ce qu'un cliché.

Une heure après, une sonnerie retentit signalant l'arrivée de Narcissa et Bellatrix Black. Visiblement Lucius avait invité chacun à un horaire bien précis afin d'avoir le temps de se consacrer à chaque personne pleinement. Severus, discret et poli le suivait comme son ombre, observant, apprenant. En voyant ces jeunes en dehors de Poudlard, sans leur uniforme et leurs activités semblables aux siennes, il réalisait à quel point ils ne venaient pas du même monde. Il l'avait toujours su bien sûr, mais sans pouvoir véritablement mesurer le gouffre qui les séparaient.

Le besoin n'existait pas pour eux, pas même l'attente, ce qu'ils voulaient depuis leur naissance ils avaient pris l'habitude de l'obtenir à plus ou moins courte échéance. Et puis il y avait leur façon de se déplacer, de parler, de faire des compliments insultants ou de glisser des insultes admiratives, de demander des nouvelles d'une personne en parlant de sa sœur, ce genre de finasseries qui leur étaient naturelles. Mais Severus remarqua aussi un trait, qui derrière leur arrogance et leur assurance, semblait commun. Il y avait une sorte de faim en eux, de frustration de vivre dans un monde d'adulte depuis l'enfance, sans avoir la possibilité de faire des erreurs ou d'être innocent. La froideur qui semblait se dégager de chacun d'entre eux venait très probablement d'une certaine habitude de la cruauté et de l'injustice comme des éléments indispensables pour faire tourner le monde. Et le Serpentard eut l'intelligence de comprendre qu'il serait vain de tenter de les imiter, comme faisait manifestement Alan Mulciber, sans doute pour masquer le fait pourtant bien connu que sa famille était ruinée.

Non, Severus lui allait assumer ses origines et en faire une force. Plutôt que de se croire rapidement chez lui et de s'étaler comme les autres, laissant aux elfes le soin de ramasser les affaires qu'ils laissaient traîner derrière eux et se servant dans le bar sans demander la permission, il mit un point d'honneur à rester distant de l'ambiance festive et décadente qui s'installait. Agissant comme si tout cela était des gamineries sans importance et qu'il avait hâte que l'on passe à des choses plus sérieuses. Dès qu'il avait l'occasion, il posait ainsi des questions sur l'histoire de la famille Malefoy ou l'origine de l'acquisition de tel ou tel objet précieux. Il fournissait ainsi de bonnes occasions à son hôte d'étaler sa richesse tout en augmentant sa connaissance du fonctionnement de ce milieu.

Les pieds dans l'eau de la piscine, vêtu d'un peignoir de soie par-dessus son maillot de bain, les deux obligeamment fournis par les elfes de maison, Severus regardait Lucius renverser Bellatrix dans le grand bain, lui faisant boire la tasse. La sorcière portait un deux-pièces noir à peine décent tant il était ajusté sur son opulente poitrine et faisait très clairement de l'œil au maître des lieux. Pourtant si Severus avait dû parier, il aurait plutôt misé sur l'élégante Narcissa qui vint d'ailleurs se poser à ses cotés, deux coupes de champagne à la main.

Aussi blonde que sa sœur était brune et aussi mince que l'autre était gourmande Narcissa se servait habilement des maladresses de sa sœur pour rehausser sa propre beauté sans avoir besoin de faire d'efforts. Sa mesure était appréciable à l'aune des colères de la brune, sa discrétion face à son rire hystérique tympanisant, sa délicatesse face à la grossière arrogance de Bellatrix. Certes aujourd'hui Lucius était ravi de pouvoir se régaler des appâts appétissants de sa sœur, mais sans doute que lorsqu'il chercherait une épouse, il se tournerait plutôt vers la si gracieuse Narcissa.

Severus prit la coupe que lui tendait la blonde, et lui rendant hommage d'un haussement de sourcil trempa avec plaisir ses lèvres dedans.

La première potion qu'il avait concoctée dans le laboratoire de Mme Malefoy était une potion qui neutralisait les effets de l'ivresse sans pour autant en gâcher le plaisir. Severus en avait trouvé une version qui n'était pas mauvaise mais qui avait pour effet secondaire de laisser la bouche sèche et la langue pâteuse, et surtout de laisser constamment une haleine de sirop contre la toux. Il avait testé différents dosages, et en avait maintenant une version qu'il buvait tous les matins et qui lui garantissait de rester parfaitement sobre malgré tous les alcools ingurgités pendant la journée. En fait, il les convertissait pour ne laisser qu'un effet relaxant, réchauffant et un léger vertige que Severus trouvait très agréable. Il avait marqué les améliorations de la recette dans le livre, songeant que Mme Malefoy devait de toute façon bien se douter de la nature de leurs activités. Ainsi il pouvait boire l'esprit tranquille, avec une constance forçant l'admiration. Cela lui permettait de décliner sans déclencher de moqueries les propositions de test d'autres substances, en pilules ou en fumée. Il ne savait que trop de quoi étaient composées les drogues sorcières et ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'altérer son propre esprit.

Pendant ce temps, dans un autre manoir, que d'ailleurs Mme Potter tenait à nommer « maison » Sirius sautait dans une piscine, les bras passés autour de ses jambes repliées, éclaboussant les autres occupants avec une joie manifeste.

\- Yaaaaaah !

\- Sirius ! protesta Lily dont les cheveux roux étaient maintenant trempés.

\- Oh, toi, tu vas voir ! Lança James.

Le Gryffondor se jeta sur son ami dans un combat sans merci au fond de la piscine. L'un et l'autre en émergeaient tour à tour pour inspirer brusquement avant de se refaire attirer sous l'eau.

James finalement parvint à se dégager et opta pour la fuite en crawl rapide tandis que Sirius se lançait à sa poursuite, il passa devant Evans et...

\- Vengeance ! s'écria la rouquine en appuyant de tout son poids sur les épaules de Sirius qui s'enfonça sous l'eau.

Il en sortit ruisselant, crachotant face à un James dont les yeux scintillaient :

\- Tu es merveilleuse, souffla-t-il admiratif à Lily.

\- Oh pitié, soupira Sirius.

\- Et tu m'as sauvé la vie, continua James avec emphase en se rapprochant de la jeune fille.

\- Ah ! Au large ! T'as l'air d'un fou avec cette tête-là ! répondit Lily en l'arrosant copieusement.

Elle souriait cependant joyeusement, ce qui contredisait ses paroles.

James avait l'air incroyablement heureux, et même si Sirius ne cessait de se plaindre de sa mièvrerie il était content pour son ami.

La veille de l'arrivée de Lily, le Mauraudeur ébouriffé était dans un tout autre état.

\- Pourquoi ai-je accepté, pourquoi, se lamenta James. Ça ne va pas bien se passer ! Je vais encore faire une bourde et elle va encore plus me détester. Déjà elle va voir ma maison, et ça va lui confirmer que je suis bien le sale gosse de riche pourri gâté qu'elle m'a toujours reproché d'être ! J'ai demandé à l'elfe de ne pas nettoyer mais il ne m'écoute paaaaas.

\- Jamie, Jamie, Jamie, dit Sirius compatissant. Tu vas t'en tirer !

\- Non je vais me ridiculiser.

\- Si tu continues de parler comme cette larve qui t'a remplacé depuis ce matin plutôt que comme mon meilleur ami, c'est sûr.

\- Tu es cruel Paddy, fit-il avec un regard hostile.

\- Non, honnête !

Sirius tira la langue mais James ne se dérida pas. Il s'affala sur son lit couvert des vêtements qu'il avait essayés puis rejetés.

Le chien se posa à coté de lui et dit d'un ton docte :

\- Lily te reproche surtout d'être un gamin irresponsable en général. Donc ce week-end, fais l'adulte. Tu sais... genre quand sa mère et elle arriveront, prend leurs bagages pour les donner aux elfes, quand ta mère proposera un verre, on ira s'asseoir avec elles pendant un moment à les écouter dire leurs trucs d'adultes ennuyeux. Puis on lui proposera d'aller visiter la maison et le jardin et ça nous occupera un moment. Après dîner, soirée, puis petit-déjeuner, une petite balade dans les environs peut-être, déjeuner, après on l'attire dans la piscine pour que tu puisses la voir à moitié nue, et hop ! Le week-end sera fini !

\- Dis comme ça, ça paraît simple !

\- Mais ça l'est ! Il suffit juste de ne prévoir aucune blague. Et de n'en dire aucune. Ou alors seulement si elle est vraiment bonne et ne risque de vexer personne.

\- Oui, oui, sans doute...

\- Ça va bien se passer James. Et puis, tu es chez toi après tout. Si elle t'embête, on ira s'amuser comme d'habitude sans elle, et elle restera avec vos mères, point.

James tendit les bras au dessus de sa tête et roula sur lui-même jusqu'à arriver sur les genoux de Sirius.

\- T'es vraiment un copain Patmol, merci.

\- J'suis là pour ça.

\- Mais dis-moi, depuis quand t'es devenu expert en relation amoureuse conflictuelle toi ?

\- Heuuu...

Irrésistiblement, l'image de Severus flotta dans son esprit. Il secoua la tête pour la chasser. _N'importe quoi._

\- Et bien à force de te regarder Corn' c'est un véritable apprentissage de la vie.

James lui tapa dessus avec son polochon et Sirius fit semblant d'être mort en s'écoulant sur le sol. James s'employa donc à le réanimer à grands coups de polochon dans la figure, jusqu'à ce que Sirius attrape le pull qui traînait à coté de lui et le fourre sur le visage de son meilleur ami en riant.

\- Hey Siri', demanda James d'une voix essoufflée.

\- Gnnnquoi ? Demanda Sirius qui rampait pour tenter de se dégager du brun.

Il finit par atteindre le lit et s'y accrocha pour se redresser et s'arma d'un oreiller bien moelleux.

\- Tu veux bien m'épouser si tout tourne mal avec Lily ?

Sirius, choqué, lâcha son arme et James en profita pour sauter sur le lit à coté de lui et le frapper avec un coussin.

\- Nan, désolé vieux, dit finalement le chien après avoir repris contenance. T'es vraiment pas mon genre.

\- Oh, tu me brises le cœur, soupira James d'un air dramatique.

Il s'affala sur le coussin qu'il tenait.

\- Et Remus, c'est ton genre ?

\- J'ai vraiment pas envie de penser à ça, James.

\- Et Peter ?

\- ... t'es répugnant.

X-OOOOOOO-X

_Coucou toi,_

_Je suppose que tu es au Manoir Malefoy et ça ne m'étonnerait pas que leur courrier soit surveillé, tu m'excuseras donc de ne pas m'épancher._

_Désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps à te répondre, mais j'ai été...malade. Et j'ai déménagé. Dans ma nouvelle maison, le manoir de quelqu'un que tu n'aimes pas beaucoup où je t'avais dit que j'irais cet été, il m'a fallu prétexter une commande à passer pour emprunter un hibou sans faire suspect. (D'ailleurs, si tu pouvais m'envoyer un objet, n'importe quoi par retour de hibou, ça me rendrait plus crédible)._

_Ici ça va beaucoup mieux que là où j'étais avant. J'espère que c'est le cas pour toi aussi. Les vacances passent plus vite maintenant et j'avoue que j'ai hâte de retourner à Poudlard. L'ami que tu n'apprécies pas dit que c'est une hérésie mais sa maison est bien plus chaleureuse que la nôtre. Du coup je pense que tu me comprends. Et puis...non, je ne vais pas l'écrire. Mais vivement la rentrée._

_Affectueusement,_

_Tu-sais-qui-mais-pas-ce-mage-noir-dont-la-presse-ne-cesse-de-parler-en-ce-moment_.

X-OOOOOOO-X

Lucius Malefoy recevait à dîner ce soir. Loin de la décadence fortunée de ces derniers jours, tout le monde était en tenue de soirée coquette, et se faisait des mines de chat en buvant avec modération. En hôte bienveillant, Malefoy avait fait poser une robe de soirée le matin même sur le coffre au pied du lit de Severus. Lequel s'était attendu au pire connaissant les goûts certes raffinés mais aussi tape-à-l'œil du blond. Mais finalement la robe qu'il lui avait choisi lui seyait parfaitement. Elle était noir et argent, avec des manches serrées aux poignets comme Severus l'appréciait et une rangée de boutons ouvragés sur l'avant. Pas la dernière mode, sans doute, mais un vêtement dans lequel il se sentait bien et même, après un petit coup d'œil dans le miroir, élégant.

Lucius semblait avoir invité ce que Serpentard comptait d'élèves plus âgés et d'ascendance sorcière, ainsi que quelques-uns d'autres maisons. Il y avait aussi des étrangers. Severus fut d'ailleurs ravi de constater qu'il y en avait qui semblaient bien plus mal à l'aise que lui.

Assis dans d'élégantes causeuses, repus d'un bon dîner, les invités échangeaient piques et nouvelles avec volubilité, tandis que Lucius, visiblement habitué aux mondanités, relançait la conversation d'une main, la concluait d'une autre, faisait intervenir une personne en particulier, en coupait une autre avec talent. Un jeune homme un peu plus âgé qu'eux au visage anguleux semblait avoir manifestement son admiration, et il le fit intervenir de nombreuses fois. Severus finit par entendre son nom, qui lui était familier : Bartiméus Croupton. Le fil du fameux juge psychorigide du Magenmagot, particulièrement enragé contre le Mage Noir. L'avait-il envoyé ici pour se faire des relations, espionner ou bien l'enfant chéri était-il là à l'insu de son père ? Severus n'en savait rien, mais nul doute que la réponse devait être passionnante.

Lucius s'était assis entre les sœurs Black et lui-même était placé à coté de Narcissa avec qui il avait lié un début d'amitié. Chacun respectait l'intelligence et la modération de l'autre et ils étaient heureux de pouvoir se faire la conversation quand tous les autres planaient sous l'effet de fumées magiques ou bien faisaient la grimace au petit déjeuner. Lucius lui-même semblait regarder ce lien d'un d'œil bienveillant et les avaient placés côte à côte au dîner.

\- Dis-moi Lucius, lança Mulciber, tu as obtenu un passe-droit pour pouvoir pratiquer la magie pendant l'été ? Il me semble que tu ne seras majeur que dans une semaine...

Severus leva les yeux au ciel, la remarque était maladroite parce qu'elle soulignait que leur hôte, contrairement à d'autres ici, ne pouvait pas utiliser sa baguette.

\- Non, fit froidement Malefoy, pourquoi cela ?

\- Et bien je te vois toujours ouvrir les portes sans les toucher ou bien faire venir les objets à toi...

Bellatrix laissa échapper un petit rire aigrelet.

\- Ça c'est parce que tu es un pauvre ignorant Mulciber, fils de pauvres, et d'ignorants. C'est une maison de famille ici ! Je suis sûre que... Severus par exemple pourrait t'expliquer ce que cela signifie.

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers Severus. La Black tentait manifestement de le ridiculiser car c'était un savoir que ne risquait pas de posséder un Sang-Mêlé comme lui, encore moins un « pauvre » Sang-Mêlé. Mais Severus lisait. Et cela lui donnait des ressources insoupçonnables.

\- En effet ma chère Bella, répondit-il d'un ton méprisant. Une maison de famille est une demeure qui est liée magiquement et par le sang aux membres de la famille qui l'a fait construire et qui y réside. C'est de l'ancienne magie qui ne peut pas être considéré comme un acte violant l'alinéa C de l'article 1875 du décret de restriction de l'usage de la magie chez les sorciers de premier cycle. Notamment parce que ce n'est pas Lucius qui utilise sa magie, c'est la maison qui veut lui obéir et met tout en œuvre pour cela.

Il marqua un temps de pause pour savourer le silence qui s'était fait et les yeux incrédules braqués sur lui.

\- D'ailleurs je ne serais pas surpris qu'il arrive des choses très regrettables à quelqu'un qui lui jetterait un mauvais sort, ou viendrait en ce lieu avec de mauvaises intentions envers un Malefoy.

Lucius hocha la tête avec un sourire alors que Bellatrix semblait avoir avalé un citron. Rogue n'était pas vraiment certain de la justesse de sa dernière remarque, mais il était certain que Lucius apprécierait qu'on le place ainsi sous une aura magique de protection ancestrale.

Les conversations reprirent, notamment sur le sujet de qui de nos jours possédait encore une maison de famille.

\- Est-ce que tu sais si le 12 Square Grimmauld en est une Narcissa ? s'enquit Lucius.

\- Non, Walburga et Orion sont très secrets sur tout ce qui concerne la protection de leur maison, sourit la jeune sorcière. Même envers les cousins.

\- En parlant du 12, je suppose que vous avez appris la nouvelle ? lança un homme d'une vingtaine d'années que Rogue ne connaissait pas. Le jeune Sirius Black à été renié !

\- Ah ? Fit Lucius d'un air poli.

Narcissa baissa la tête d'un air gêné tandis que Bellatrix déclara d'un air méprisant :

\- Il a toujours été un pitoyable crétin. Il s'est violemment opposé à ses parents lorsqu'ils lui ont parlé de la cause, paraît-il, puis s'est enfui. Le Conseil de famille a été réuni et il a été renié presque à l'unanimité. Bon débarras.

\- Et que se passe-t-il quand on est renié ? demanda Maicnair d'un air gourmand.

\- Oh, on perd tout droit sur la succession, toute protection et toute solidarité...Mais je suppose que ce n'est pas ça que tu veux savoir ?

\- Non, en effet, je me demandais plutôt les effets du sort de votre arbre généalogique, ricana le jeune homme.

Encore une fois le silence se fit alors que Bellatrix répondait avec une grande satisfaction :

\- Oh, il a dû souffrir... Il paraît que cela grave en lettres de feu « Traître à son sang » dans le dos, et que c'est très, très difficile à faire partir. Et même si on y parvient, la douleur peut rester pendant de longues années après ça.

_C'était donc ça que Sirius voulait dire par « déménagement » et « malade »_ songea Rogue. Et il s'en voulut un peu d'avoir à ce point pesté contre le Gryffondor pour ne pas avoir répondu plus tôt à sa lettre.

La conversation se poursuivit encore jusqu'à ce que Lucius réclame le silence qu'il obtint aisément.

\- Mes amis, si je vous ai réuni en ce jour ce n'est pas uniquement pour le plaisir de votre compagnie. Mais aussi pour partager avec vous une chose qui me tient vraiment à cœur et que j'espère, vous apprécierez.

Il agita sa main et deux elfes apparurent, portant de grandes cuves d'eau qu'ils placèrent en ligne séparées de quelques mètre. Puis, se mettant chacun d'un côté, ils levèrent leurs petites mains noueuses et l'eau sortit des cuves pour former un grand mur liquide et ondoyant. La lumière des chandeliers baissa subtilement et un lieu inconnu apparut au travers de l'eau. Le son des bruits leur parvenait clair, bien que teinté d'un léger écho. Une foule était assemblée, comme pour un match de Quidditch ou un concert avec pour seule différence qu'un certain nombre de gens étaient masqués. Ils semblaient tous attendre quelque chose, fébrilement. Finalement, un homme apparut, qui dominait la foule. Un murmure parcourut l'assemblée et les jeunes sorciers. Severus sentit un frisson parcourir son échine.

\- Bienvenue à tous, dit l'homme avec un sourire. C'est un plaisir de vous revoir. Je n'ai pas besoin de me présenter, et j'ai des choses plus importantes à vous dire que de simples mondanités...

Il était beau. Incroyablement beau, beau à faire passer Sirius pour un adolescent encore mal dégrossi. Ses yeux avaient une ombre rouge saisissante et le ton de sa voix était comme un voile de soie doublé de flammes. Mais ce n'était pas son apparence qui frappa Severus, c'était son aura, perceptible même au travers du miroir de l'eau. L'homme rayonnait littéralement de puissance. Il semblait n'avoir qu'à peine prise dans le monde physique tout en le dominant complètement. Il donnait l'impression qu'il aurait pu anéantir une ville simplement en serrant le poing, ce qui était d'ailleurs peut-être le cas. Et pourtant il était là, au milieu des insectes fascinés, à prendre le temps de s'adresser à eux avec des mots, eux qui étaient trop peu réceptifs pour sentir à quel point cet homme-là méritait admiration et respect.

Severus ne comprenait que quelques passages de son discours mais il était parfait aussi. Ce qu'il fallait de décontraction et de sympathie pour que chacun frémisse quand il devenait dur et impitoyable suffisamment de savoir pour flatter les connaisseurs mais avec des phrases simples pour être accessibles à tous. Un peu de menace, un peu de flatterie mais surtout une passion, une conviction qui submergeait tout.

Quand il parla des sorciers au travers du monde qui avaient été persécutés, il ne permit pas à la foule de songer « c'est du passé » en enchaînant sur des exemples actuels de sorciers souffrant des actions des moldus.

\- Des enfants avec de la magie dans les veines se font agresser tous les jours par des voyous moldus qui sentent leur différence et la craignent. Regardez autour de vous quand vous marchez dans les rues de la ville de Londres côté moldu, ne sentez-vous pas le dédain de ces ignorants qui vous doivent le respect ? Ces idiots arrogants qui se pensent tout puissants alors que des sorciers s'échinent tous les jours à les maintenir dans l'ignorance et réparer leurs fatales erreurs ? Regardez la place dont nous disposons par rapport à eux. Pourquoi devrions-nous user nos pouvoirs pour agrandir magiquement nos maisons, nos écoles, nos villes alors que la Terre est si vaste? Pour que les moldus eux puissent s'étendre et se répandre comme une peste abîmant tout sur leur passage ?

La foule attentive fut traversée d'éclats de voix indignés.

\- Réfléchissez mes frères, mes sœurs. Songez à ces sacrifices que vous faîtes tous les jours pour ces moldus et posez-vous la question : le faîtes-vous par sagesse, parce qu'il est normal que le plus fort aide le plus faible ? Ou bien le faîtes-vous par atavisme, par peur ? A cause de ce traumatisme si bien ancré dans notre communauté qui nous fait croire que les moldus sont si nombreux qu'ils nous submergeraient si nous nous révélions à eux ?

Il soupira et fixa les personnes assemblées de son regard rouge poignant.

\- Parce que je peux vous le promettre, je peux vous le promettre à tous ! Nous sommes plus puissants ! Le sang magique ne sera pas répandu par les moldus, si vous avez le courage de marcher à mes cotés. Je suis allé plus loin dans la découverte de la magie, plus loin que quiconque. Et je dispose d'un savoir que je vous enseignerai, que j'enseignerai à vos enfants, qui nous gardera du mal, de la souffrance, de l'exclusion... à jamais.

Des hurlements et des applaudissements résonnèrent, de part et d'autre du miroir et le Seigneur des Ténèbres agita la main avec un sourire incroyablement doux avant de disparaître. Les elfes firent disparaître l'écran et pendant de longues minutes, personne ne dit un mot, plongés dans leur propres pensées. Finalement les conversations reprirent une à une, chacun commentant ce qu'il avait retenu du discours. Rogue entendit même Bellatrix dire d'un ton hautain :

\- Oui, c'est intéressant, mais ça reste des mots. Moi je veux de l'action !

\- Mais tu n'es donc pas au courant de ce qu'il a déjà fait...répondit une autre voix que Severus n'écouta pas.

Visiblement peu d'entre eux avaient véritablement compris l'importance de ce qu'ils venaient de voir.

Lucius dévisagea le brun et le rejoignit :

\- Et toi Severus, qu'en as-tu pensé ?

Rogue fixa son hôte, les dernières paroles du Seigneur des Ténèbres résonnant encore dans sa tête « je suis allé plus loin dans la découverte de la magie, _plus loin que quiconque_... ».

\- Il est incroyable. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour pouvoir le rencontrer en vrai... parler avec lui.

Lucius eut un sourire approbateur.

\- Ça mon cher Severus, c'est un vœu que je pourrai peut-être un jour réaliser.

Et il haussa les sourcils d'un air mystérieux sans rien ajouter.

X-OOOOOOO-X

\- Siriuuuus ! Debout ! Ta commande est arrivée !

Sortant de sa chambre d'un air froissé, il marmonna :

\- Gniaaa ? Quelle commande ?

\- Heu...Il y a marqué « à boire avant de dormir ». C'est tout.

Brusquement réveillé, Sirius dévala à toute vitesse les marches de l'escalier et atterrit dans un long dérapage dans la cuisine où il arracha la fiole et son étiquette des mains de James.

Les Potter, encore attablés, le fixèrent d'un air surpris.

\- Tu as des problèmes pour t'endormir Sirius ? demanda Mrs Potter d'un air bienveillant.

C'était une femme d'un certain âge, plus vieille que sa propre mère, mais disposant toujours d'une énergie et d'une bonté apparemment sans limites.

\- Hum...oui, un peu, mentit Sirius.

Bien sûr son dos lui faisait mal par vague et parfois la douleur le réveillait au milieu de la nuit, mais la potion anti-flamme qu'on lui avait donnée était très efficace et il se rendormait aisément après l'avoir bue.

Mrs Potter saisit une assiette de bacon et de toast et lui tendit :

\- Allez, mange, tu n'as pas encore déjeuné.

\- Arrête d'essayer de l'engraisser maman ! Mon vieux Sirius, on a intérêt à reprendre le sport une fois à Poudlard, parce que j'ai pris au moins cinq kilos depuis le début des vacances.

\- Tu en avais bien besoin, rigola M. Potter, tu pousses comme une mauvaise herbe.

Sirius commença à manger, touché par leur gentillesse et l'estomac un peu serré de les tromper éhontément. Les parents de James avaient toujours été bon envers lui, mais quand il avait débarqué sur le pas de leur porte il y a maintenant presque un mois, il n'en menait pas large. Très cérémonieusement il avait proposé de mettre en place un échéancier de remboursement pour les dépenses qu'il leur occasionnerait, qui débuterait dès qu'il aurait son premier travail. Puis il s'était évanoui sur le tapis du salon, ce qui avait un peu cassé son effet.

Les Potter avaient été indignés en voyant les brûlures dans le dos de Sirius et James qualifia sa mère d'un nom si vilain que Sirius lui-même n'avait jamais osé prononcer. Mais qu'il approuvait en la circonstance. Et à peine fut-il remis, ce qui lui prit une semaine et les talents de deux médicomages navrés de ne pouvoir estomper pleinement la douleur, que James lui annonça que ses parents lui avaient aménagé la chambre voisine de la sienne. En voyant le petit « Sirius » en écriteau fixé sur la porte le Gryffondor avait fondu en larmes et Mrs Potter l'avait pris dans ses bras tandis que James et M. Potter s'agitaient et lançaient toutes sortes d'âneries pour le distraire.

Sirius avait le sentiment que jamais il ne pourrait les remercier assez ni leur rendre leurs bienfaits, aussi essayait-il d'intégrer ce que la famille Potter ne cessait de lui répéter : C'est un bonheur de t'avoir parmi nous, tu es comme notre deuxième fils, tu ne nous dois absolument rien.

Mais tant de gentillesse gratuite lui semblait incroyable.

Pourtant il en voyait de plus en plus depuis qu'il avait quitté sa famille. Ainsi son oncle Alaphar lui avait envoyé un reçu de transfert d'une grosse somme d'argent sur son compte Gringott's avec un mot qui disait :

« Ceci me vaudra sûrement la même sentence que toi, mais j'ai le dos large et je suis ravi que tu m'offres une excuse pour quitter cette famille de tarés ! Au plaisir de te revoir si tu passes en Égypte! »

Il avait désormais largement de quoi vivre jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un travail.

Toute la journée Sirius sentit le petit flacon taper contre sa cuisse, et il avait hâte d'arriver à l'heure du coucher pour découvrir de quoi il s'agissait. Ce n'est qu'au moment de l'avaler qu'un signal d'alerte s'alluma dans sa tête : il s'apprêtait à boire une potion inconnue envoyée par un Serpentard. Et si elle le rendait fou ? Ou malade ?

Sirius hésita et fixa le flacon. Puis il se remémora la fois où Severus l'avait attaché sur le lit. S'il avait voulu lui faire du mal, c'eut été l'occasion idéale non ? Et puisqu'il ne l'avait pas fait, cela signifiait sûrement qu'il ne risquait rien. Rien de dangereux en tout cas. Il l'avala donc, le cœur battant, et chercha le sommeil.

Il eut l'impression de passer la moitié de la nuit à tournicoter, et quand il ouvrit les yeux dans une pièce lumineuse, il lui fallut du temps pour réaliser que, étant donné que la pièce était transparente et semblait voler dans le ciel, il devait être en train de rêver.

Soudain, Rogue apparut en face de lui, son demi-sourire aux lèvres.

\- Bonsoir Sirius, salua-t-il, et il se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Sirius ne fut pas surpris, après tout ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il rêvait du brun.

Mais une fois que le Gryffondor sentit son goût et sa chaleur, il sentit une différence. C'était plus réel. Il aurait bien voulu l'interroger, mais était-ce vraiment important ? Quand le Sepentard voulut s'éloigner il lui attrapa la nuque et approfondit le baiser.

Severus surpris recula d'un pas, mais Sirius bascula sur lui sans s'étonner une seconde qu'ils flottent au lieu de s'écrouler. Le Gryffondor l'embrassait comme un affamé, mordant ses lèvres et caressant sa langue de la sienne sans prendre la peine de respirer. Ses mains pressaient ses hanches, parcouraient son dos et tout son corps vibrait de plaisir contre le sien.

Visiblement, constata Rogue avec satisfaction, il lui avait manqué.

Cette pensée le remplit d'une joie très louche qui l'encouragea à repousser le brun.

\- Bonsoir Severus, répondit Black avec un sourire.

Il secoua la tête comme un chien qui s'ébroue et regarda autour de lui.

\- Où sommes-nous ? Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait boire ?

\- C'est une potion de communication onirique. Une vraie saleté à préparer mais... je pense que je m'en suis plutôt bien sorti.

\- Donc nous sommes... dans nos rêves ? Mais du coup, est-ce que tu vis la même chose que moi ? Je veux dire... on est dans ta tête ou dans la mienne ?

\- Dans les deux. La potion permet de nous mettre en lien, de nous faire partager un rêve. Je te demanderai d'ailleurs d'éviter les émotions trop violentes, ça briserait la connexion.

\- Pas d'émotions violentes ? rigola le Gryffondor. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on ne peut pas...

\- Réfléchis Black, quand tu as un rêve érotique, au moment de jouir, tu te réveilles non ?

\- Je vois que tu en connais un rayon sur le sujet, tu fais souvent des rêves érotiques en ce moment ?

\- Abruti !

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi.

Le Gryffondor se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser encore et Severus soupira de satisfaction. C'était si bon de retrouver ce contact, cette odeur, ce corps contre le sien. Il avait l'impression de découvrir qu'il avait porté un poids tout ce temps parce qu'il venait de lui être enlevé. Sirius éloigna son visage et lui caressa la joue et Severus se demanda s'il ressentait la même chose.

Le décor autour d'eux changea et devint une plage de sable doré avec la mer qui roulait ses vagues bleu sombre au loin.

\- C'est beau, dit Sirius. Hé ! Mais je me souviens de cet endroit ! James y a une maison de vacances, sa famille nous y avait emmenés en quatrième année.

\- Je ne suis jamais allé à la mer, souffla Rogue en fixant l'océan.

\- Jamais ?! S'exclama Sirius. Oh, se reprit-il en voyant l'expression dure du Serpentard, comme s'il le mettait au défi de faire le moindre commentaire. T'inquiète, j'ai acheté une moto qui roule du feu de Magyar ! Je t'emmènerai faire un tour, si t'es sage, et on ira voir la mer.

Severus fit défiler une série de réponses cinglantes dans son esprit mais Sirius hocha la tête en le regardant avec un air ravi, tout content d'avoir trouver une manière de...le réconforter ? Et les mots acerbes restèrent coincés dans sa gorge.

Il leva la main et la passa dans les longs cheveux du brun qui maintenant lui tombaient jusqu'au haut du torse.

\- Ils sont tellement longs, murmura Rogue.

\- Oui... tu trouves que ça fait moche ? Je pensais à ptètre les raccourcir un peu... fit Sirius un peu gêné.

\- Je les trouve bien comme ça.

Le Gryffondor tendit les bras et le serra contre lui.

\- Ça fait du bien de te revoir, soupira-t-il sans pudeur.

_Comme si ce n'était pas démentiel de dire ça, _songea Severus.

_Ou peut-être que c'est moi qui me prend trop la tête._

Relevant la tête vers lui, il ferma les yeux et l'embrassa tout doucement. En même temps qu'il embrassait il essayait d'inscrire dans son esprit chaque petit détail, chaque miette de souvenir. La sensation des lèvres de Black contre les siennes, son souffle qui devenait de plus en plus irrégulier, sa langue douce et humide qui le pénétrait, son goût en lui. Il avait la tête qui tournait follement alors qu'il glissait ses mains sur le torse du Gryffondor dont la chemise avait disparu dans les brumes du rêve. Le bruit de l'océan se faisait plus fort, plus lancinant et Sirius sentit les lèvres du Serpentard contre son oreille, ce qui le fit frisonner. Il tourna la tête pour frotter comme un chien son visage contre le sien et bascula la tête en arrière, laissant Rogue couvrir sa gorge de baisers et de morsures qui lui firent esquisser un gémissement. Ce son fit haleter Severus qui recula un peu, sans lâcher l'autre et les deux garçons se fixèrent.

Chacun prenait la mesure de l'autre, leurs bras agrippés, leurs torses collés. Les yeux gris se perdant dans les yeux noirs. L'air était incroyablement doux et léger, ils se sentaient incroyablement biens et cela avait quelque chose d'incongru et de bouleversant.

Sirius détaillait le visage maigre, le nez aquilin, le teint cireux et sentait son pouls s'accélérer sans pouvoir se l'expliquer.

\- Tu es tellement beau, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Severus s'empourpra et ses yeux se mirent à briller étrangement.

\- Sirius, dit-il presque malgré lui, je...

Et le lien fut brisé. Chacun dans sa chambre du manoir, ils se réveillèrent en sursaut, le cœur battant.

_A suivre..._


	10. 10- Aller et venues

10- Aller et venues

Le retour à Poudlard fut particulièrement émouvant cette année. En remontant l'allée dans les calèches Remus ne pu s'empêcher de faire remarquer que c'était la dernière fois qu'ils feraient cette route pour commencer une année.

Sirius qui partageait sa nostalgie lui tapota l'épaule. Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard. Pour eux, chacun pour des raisons différentes Poudlard avait été plus qu'une école mais une maison, une seconde famille, un nouvel élan qui avait permit à leur personnalité de s'épanouir, enfin. Repartir dans le monde serait une autre paire de manche. Ils échangèrent un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin pendant que James lançait :

-Haut les cœurs ! On y reviendra sans doute en visite et puis justement ! Poudlard fini ça veut dire qu'on aura toute la vie devant nous !

-Toi tu deviendras sans doute Auror, comme ton père, remarqua Peter. Mais vous les gars ? Vous voulez faire quoi ?

-Professeur de Yoga, répondit Sirius en brisant le silence gêné qui c'était installé.

Chacun savait que le lycan aurait particulièrement du mal à trouver un métier, et s'il en trouvait un, ce devrait être en continuant de dissimuler constamment sa condition et que son employeur accepte ses absences répétées. La galère en somme.

-Aha ! tu y as pris goût ? s'amusa James.

-Je n'ai toujours pas compris ce que c'était remarqua Remus.

-Oh, mais nous non plus, pas vrai James ?

-Oui, faut dire que j'ai pas été particulièrement attentif, admit le Gryffondor.

-Trop distrait par une certaine rouquine….

-D'ailleurs, tu me disais qu'elle est venue chez tes parents cet été ? Comment ça c'est passé ?

A peine installé dans son dortoir, Sirius fila, avouant qu'il partait retrouver « son amant ». James promit qu'il ne chercherait pas à savoir qui il était, même si la curiosité le dévorait. Sirius insista tout de même pour emporter la carte du Maraudeur afin de lui éviter toute tentation.

Il atteint enfin la salle convenue pour leur retrouvailles et pas moins de quinze minutes plus tard ils s'écroulaient sur le lit que Sirius avait métamorphosé, hors d'haleine.

-Et bien, ricana Rogue, on a déjà fait plus glorieux.

-C'est pas la durée qui compte, c'est l'intensité !

-Ça, ça t'arrange bien. Montre-moi ton dos.

Le Gryffondor bascula sur le ventre en soupirant.

-Ah, mes vacances n'ont pas été de tout repos, admit il.

Severus passa ses doigts sur la peau. Il n'y avait plus de mots lisibles, mais la peau était toujours rouge et étrangement tendue par endroit.

-Ça te fait encore mal ?demanda-t-il.

-Un peu…

Rogue haussa un sourcil, appuya sur une rougeur et arracha un cri à Sirius qui se dégagea brusquement. Son air furieux fondit devant l'air moqueur du Serpentard.

-Peut-être plus qu'un peu, admit-il. Foutu sadiques. Et toi, tes vacances ?

Rogue se leva et tira une fiole de son sac. Il la lui tendit.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-J'ai étudié la composition du mauvais sort qui devait être sur ton arbre généalogique. C'est de la vieille magie qui passe par le sang. Du coup je me suis dit que plutôt qu'une simple potion anti-flamme, qui apaise ton épiderme, il faudrait plutôt quelque chose qui passe par le sang et neutralisa la connexion qui demeure avec… Tu n'écoutes pas.

Sirius avait engloutit la fiole et lui jeta un regard d'excuse.

-Imbécile ! s'exclama le Serpentard. Il ne fallait en boire que trois gouttes tout les matins ! Dans une telle quantité ton sang va être intoxiqué ! C'est…une catastrophe.

Il se précipita vers Black qui était devenu tout pâle et lui posa la main sur le front et une autre sur le poignet.

-Tu ne te sens pas bizarre ? Des picotements dans les doigts ?

-N…non. Il faut que j'aille à l'infirmerie ? Tu dois bien avoir…une antidote ou quelque chose ?

Severus secoua la tête d'un air horrifié.

-Hélas Sirius…je suis tellement désolé !

-Quoi ?!

-Il n'existe aucun antidote à ta stupidité !compléta Rogue d'un air narquois.

Sirius resta bouche bée.

-Mais quel petit…fils de…

Comprenant qu'il c'était fait rouler dans la farine façon Serpentard, il se jeta sur Severus qui, mort de rire, n'opposa que très peu de résistance.

-Tu aurais vu ta tête ! s'exclama-t-il, hilare. Maintenant tu te souviendra de toujours demander la posologie avant de vider des flacons de potion cul sec !

-C'est toi qui a le cul sec !s'indigna Sirius en l'écrasant de tout son poids. Saleté !

Il finit cependant par ne plus réussir à se retenir et éclata de rire à son tour.

-Tu ne m'a pas répondu, fit-il une fois calmé. Tes vacances, c'était bien ?

-Ennuyeuse pour la première partie et…intéressantes pour la seconde.

-Intéressantes ? Vu la quantité de potion que tu as fabriqué, tu as l'air d'avoir eut surtout beaucoup de temps libre.

-Étant donné que j'évitais les drogues et que je ne buvais pas, j'avais besoin de moins de sommeil que la plus-part des invités, admit-il.

-Ah oui ? Et bien, ils ont l'art de se faire plaisir chez les Malefoy.

-Et puis…hésita Rogue.

Il avait envie de lui parler du point culminant de ses vacances mais se doutait que ça ne risquait pas de plaire au Gryffondor.

_En même temps, je ne cherche pas à lui plaire_, songea crânement Severus. _S'il n'est pas content il peut aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis._

-Ouiii ? l'encouragea Sirius.

-J'ai vu le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Quoi ? s'exclama le Gryffondor, surpris. Quand ? Comment ? Tu me fais encore marcher ?

-En projection aquatique, dans le Manoir Malefoy. Il tenait…une sorte de meeting.

-Whaaa…

Sirius se passa la main dans les cheveux sans trop savoir quoi dire. Bien sur ça ne le surprenait pas que les Malefoy soit du même coté que sa famille biologique…

-Et donc, il a l'air de quoi ?

-Il est… impressionnant, soupira Severus. Il a l'air très puissant et c'est un incroyable orateur.

-Pas étonnant pour un mage noir, rétorqua Sirius d'un ton cassant.

Il se détourna d'un air contrarié.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu m'as posé une question, je te répond c'est tout !

-Oui, oui…

Il resta silencieux et Severus eut le temps de regretter de lui en avoir parlé.

-Je me doute bien qu'il doit être charismatique, dit finalement le Gryffondor. Pour avoir embobiner tant de gens comme ça.

-Il a aussi des idées intéressantes, précisa Severus, en sachant qu'il s'enfonçait.

-Mais la méthode qu'il propose est mauvaise ! Agressive ! Et si on donne le pouvoir à un type comme ça, ça sera la dictature.

Les deux étudiants se dévisagèrent. Puis Severus fini par dire :

-Justement. Il faudrait être assez intelligent pour savoir à quel moment s'arrêter…

-Tu veux dire…se servir de lui ? De Tu-Sais-Qui ?

-Quelque chose comme ça, marmonna Rogue.

-Ouuh toi, tu as bien un esprit de Serpentard, rigola Sirius. Mais laisse les Aurors s'occuper de ce malade, il sera bien assez tôt à notre tour de changer le monde.

Severus hocha la tête content de voir l'autre s'apaiser. Forcément le sujet était sensible vu ce qu'il avait vécu avec sa famille cet été. Il aurait été sans doute peu judicieux d'ajouter qu'il ne voyait pas quel genre d'Homme pourrait être suffisamment intelligent pour parvenir à duper le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Pour détendre l'ambiance, il lança :

-Sinon j'ai aussi fait une autre potion qui pourrait nous être utile. Un baume enfaîte.

Il sortit un petit pot de son sac et le tendit à Sirius.

Celui-ci le fixa d'un air méfiant, puis l'ouvrit. Il n'y avait aucune odeur et la consistance était gélatineuse il regarda la mixture, puis Rogue qui rougissait légèrement, puis la mixture et le lien se fit dans son esprit.

-Oh…oho ! est-ce c'est ?...

-Un lubrifiant. Il fait aussi décontractant musculaire, gel anti-bactériologique et tranquillisant.

-Tout ça, ricana Sirius qui se sentit rougir à son tour.

-Je me suis dit qu'il te faudrait au moins ça, répliqua le Serpentard en reprenant le pot.

Il le glissa dans son sac qu'il mit sur son épaule.

-Comment ça « me » faudrait ?

-Il faut que j'y aille Black, je suis sur que tu attendras avec impatience notre prochain rendez-vous, conclu-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

-Comment ça « me » faudrait ?! Rogue !

Et la porte de la salle claqua.

X-OOOOOOO-X

James fixait son meilleur ami avec une certaine inquiétude. Bien sur le beau garçon l'avait habitué à des changements d'humeur et des éclats verbaux assez particulier, il se souvenait par exemple de sa période « voix de canard » ou celle de « je veux réussir à bouger mon nez comme un lapin » qui était plutôt surprenant quand vous lui adressiez la parole. Mais là, c'était nouveau.

Sirius restait souvent le regard flou, dans le vide, immobile, finissait pas rougir et enfin faire des bonds suivit de petits cri stressés, ou plus simplement se taper la tête sur le meuble le plus proche en répétant :

-Non, mais non, juste non quoi.

Aussi décida-t-il de mobiliser ses capacités en Siriussite aiguë afin de l'amener à se confier à lui. Une fois dans la Salle Commune et bien installé, il attendit que Sirius se plonge de nouveau dans ses pensées.

-Un gaillon pour tes pensées ! Dit James en envoyant un gaillon sur la tête de son meilleur ami.

-Garde ton pognon richard ! répliqua Sirius en lui renvoyant dans la figure

-Quelle délicatesse, quel doigté ! apprécia Remus.

-Tu trouves aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Sinon ce que James voulait te dire, c'est qu'en ce moment tu as l'air d'être un peu préoccupé en ce moment. Du coup, comme nous sommes tes amis, nous sommes prêts à t'aider. Si tu veux bien partager avec nous.

-Croyez moi, vous ne voulez pas que je partage avec vous, fit Sirius d'une voix mourante.

-Oho, si tu fais cette tête là...c'est que ça concerne...ton amant ?

-James, je suis sur que tu peux réussir à dire cette phrase sans donner l'impression que tu vas pondre un œuf, encouragea Remus. Il y a un problème entre vous ?

-Non, non, enfin pas vraiment. Simplement je me pose certaines questions... Sur comment se passent certaines choses... d'un point de vu anatomique je veux dire.

-Huuuu... coassa James tout rouge qui pris visiblement sur lui pour se contenir. Et bien, à peu près comme avec une fille, non ?

-Jamie, soupira Remus, s'il pose la question c'est qu'il doit penser à...dans l'autre heu..rôle.

-Ahaaaaa !

James se leva et fit le tour de la Salle Commune en courant et hurlant en se tenant la tête entre les mains.

Puis ignorant royalement l'air éberlué de ses camarades de classe, il retourna s'asseoir près de Sirius et dit d'une voix ferme :

-Okay. Je suis calmé. On peut reprendre. Donc tu penses a... sauter le pas ? Enfin te faire...sauter...le pas. Hum. Aie !

Black venait de lui donner un coup sec sur le crâne.

-Je le méritait, admit James.

-Donc, fit Remus d'un ton calme. Je pense que c'est comme pour tout acte à deux : il faut y aller doucement et être attentif aux réactions de l'autre. Si tu as confiance dans ton partenaire c'est qu'il doit le mériter, donc tout se passera bien.

-Merci Moony, sourit Sirius.

Puis il se figea une seconde. Avait-il confiance en Rogue ? Hum... En même temps il avait avalé sans réfléchir deux potions préparées par lui. Si il avait voulu lui faire du mal, ce serait déjà fait.

-Dis donc toi, tu as l'air d'en connaître un rayon sur le sujet !nota James d'un air suspicieux.

-Ce n'est pas parce que je ne pratique pas encore que je ne me suis pas renseigné, se renfrogna le lycan.

-Quand je pense que Sirius aura perdu sa virginité deux fois avant que tu perdes la tienne... Aieuh ! Mais vous allez arrêter de me frapper vous deux ?! Brutes !

-Tapette, répliqua Sirius en ricanant. L'écoute pas Mus' si j'ai perdu la mienne avant c'est parce que je suis moins exigeant que toi. La preuve, finalement je réalise que les filles ne m'intéressent pas tant que ça.

-D'ailleurs, je suis d'accord avec ce qu'avait dit Remus : je trouve que c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle pour la gente masculine que Sirius aille voir ailleurs. Enfin, celle hétérosexuelle en tout cas, précisa James. Pour l'autre, je ne sais pas.

-Abon ? En quoi ?

-Tu étais une concurrence plutôt rude, sourit Remus. Tu ne voudrais pas faire ton comming-out publiquement ?

-Aha ! Rien que pour voir la tête de mon frère, c'est tentant, admit Sirius, mais non. Après tout, ça reste quelque chose...de personnel. Ce serait comme montrer mes fesses en public.

-Encore.

-Ça va Remus, ça arrive à des gens très bien ce genre de choses ! protesta James.

\- Je n'ai rien dit, sourit le Lycan.

O-XXXXXXXX-O

-C'est d'accord, souffla Sirius.

-Sérieusement ? Répondit Severus avec une mine honnêtement surprise.

-Oui, mais je veux quand même savoir : pourquoi moi et pas toi ?

-C'est dans l'ordre des choses Sirius. Toi tu es le Gryffondor courageux qui tente des nouvelles expériences, et moi le sournois Serpentard qui réfléchis et fais des potions pour assurer...

Severus ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

-Et bien, pour assurer tes arrière, compléta-t-il, c'est le cas de le dire.

-Continue à rigoler et je change d'avis, bouda Sirius.

-Trop tard, tu es en mon pouvoir maintenant.

-Ben voyons...

Et pour confirmer ses dires Severus entreprit de plaquer le Gryffondor contre un mur.

_Humpf.. c'est tellement..._

Sirius avait l'impression qu'il ne se lasserait jamais de leurs échanges. C'était simple, il lui suffisait d'effleurer un centimètre de peau blanche pour se sentir fébrile et prêt à le dévorer, tout en même temps. Alors quand Rogue _l'empoignait_ comme ça, l'oeil concentré mais la bouche rouge et le souffle court, il perdait toute résistance et seule sa fierté lui donnait encore la force de lutter pour être le premier à réussir à défaire sa ceinture, pour être celui qui l'attrapait dans ses bras pour le jeter sur le lit.

-Prêt ? souffla Severus en se penchant sur lui.

Ce fut à ce moment là que Sirius remarqua que le Serpentard avait pris au moins trois centimètres pendant l'été et faisait désormais la même taille que lui.

Rassemblant son courage de Gryffondor, il hocha la tête.

-Tu...tu fais gaffes hein ? dit-il tout de même d'une voix étranglée.

-Bien sur, dit Severus. Attend, j'ai une idée.

Il attrapa sa baguette et le pointa sur le Gryffondor :

-Legimen !

Aussitôt il sentit l'esprit de Black s'ouvrir et sa peur, son excitation l'atteignirent de plein fouet.

_J'ai bien fait de m'entraîner à lancer ce sort moi._

Il caressa les fesses du Gryffondor en se laissant guider par ses sensations. Il remonta aux creux de ses reins, léchant le long de sa colonne vertébrale, fier de constater qu'aucune souffrance n'était plus éprouvé par le brun.

_Au contraire._

Il s'allongea complètement sur lui et guida son sexe contre son intimité pour une caresse toute douce. Il pris une brusque inspiration en même temps que Sirius en sentant l'émotion lui prendre la gorge et lui brûler les reins. Tout en mordillant la nuque du rouge et or, il utilisa le baume pour enduire la partie concerné et sentit avec satisfaction la chaleur qui se rependait dans l'intimité de Black, lui arrachant une série de petits gémissements très plaisant.

\- Tu peux... vas y, articula Sirius.

Alors Severus, le souffle court, le pénétra tout doucement. Il sentit le tiraillement et la présence, pas douloureuse mais inconfortable et attendit que les chaires s'habituent. Il se sentait incroyablement enserré, et n'avait qu'une envie : s'enfoncer plus loin dans ce corps brûlant et à sa merci.

Il fit de petits aller retour qui lui firent émettre un grondement sourd tant il était difficile pour lui de retenir sa jouissance. Heureusement le dos de Sirius se cambra et Rogue sentit son envie de...de plus. Avec un soupir, il s'autorisa donc à aller plus loin et se mordit la lèvre sous l'intensité de la sensation.

\- Aah... Sirius je...

\- Viens, mais viens ! ordonna le Gryffondor, le dos luisant de sueur.

Et il recula de lui même pour s'enfoncer sur le Serpentard qui lui griffa les hanches laissant échapper un cri rauque. Obéissant, il vint sur lui, profondément, encore et encore, à en devenir fou tant il avait envie de se répandre, tant c'était bon, tant ça le submergeait.

Mais il sentait la montée plus progressive de la jouissance du rouge et or qui haletait en se cambrant presque à se faire mal.

_Il est tellement... indécent._

Severus se pencha alors pour masturber l'autre tout en continuant à venir en lui. Aussitôt Sirius eut un cri étranglé et il sentit des vagues de plaisir déferler sur lui d'une intensité folle, relâchant enfin sa propre excitation le Serpentard s'enfonça encore deux fois irrégulièrement avant d'être secoué de long spasmes qui le laissèrent tremblant.

Il se retira immédiatement avant que l'effet du baume ne s'estompe. Sirius se retourna vers lui et s'accrocha à son torse. Désemparé devant tant d'émotions différentes Severus le pris dans ses bras, s'efforçant de contrôler le tremblement de ses membres. Il avait presque envie de pleurer et sentait son cœur battre follement dans sa poitrine.

Après de longues minutes Sirius rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes et l'embrassa.

\- Et bien, ce n'était pas si terrible finalement, rigola-t-il.

\- Comment ça, ce n'était pas terrible ? S'inquiéta Severus encore un peu dans la brume.

\- Mais si ! Enfin non...

\- Je ne comprend rien. Tu vas bien ?

\- Terriblement bien, répondit Sirius en mordant dans l'épaule du Serpentard. Tu devrais essayer.

\- Sans doute, admit Rogue. Mais tout à l'heure. Tout de suite, je dors.

Sirius ne pouvait qu'approuver cette résolution et se laissa sombrer dans une langueur merveilleusement douce et chaude.

Sans doute aurait-il fallut réfléchir, songea Severus, réfléchir un peu à comment il c'était retrouvé ici, nu, avec un Gryffondor alangui contre lui, nu aussi. Ni étourdit, ni empoisonné, juste bien, avachi, qui faisait des dessins avec son index sur son torse comme si ce n'était pas une effraction à la réalité. Black, un homme qu'il haïssait avec passion depuis des années, pas comme le dégoût que lui inspirait Potter, mais tout de même une franche et honnête détestation et mutuelle, pensait-il Black avait qui il avait couché. Même en pinaillant beaucoup sur ce qui était considéré comme des préliminaires et ce qui était l'acte en question, désormais c'était fait et sans retour. Sans doute aurait-il fallut se demander pourquoi il se sentait aussi bien, aussi heureux.

Mais sans doute aussi qu'y réfléchir lui apporterait des réponses, et il n'était pas encore sur d'être prêt à les assumer.

_Plus tard._

O-XXXXXXXX-O

Et le temps parut prendre cette procrastination comme un défi. A partir de cet instant, il se mit à s'écouler à une telle vitesse que le retenir pendant quelques instants pour se voir devenait un exploit. Ils étaient littéralement écrasés de travail, au point que même des étudiants talentueux comme eux étaient obligés de relire tout les jours leurs notes et les retravailler si ils espéraient comprendre quelque chose à ce qui était dit en cour.

Severus refusa à deux reprises de voir Black parce qu'il avait trop de travail, et le Gryffondor vexé refusa alors de répondre à ses hiboux. Le Serpentard fut obligé de lui tendre une embuscade dans un couloir pour se racheter. Ensuite il prit garde à ne pas mettre Sirius de coté. Rogue avait décidé de raisonner en termes simple et sans chercher plus loin qu'une causalité directe : voir Sirius était bénéfique. Cela le détendait, le réjouissait, le motivait et du coup il était plus performant dans son travail. Donc il lui fallait continuer de voir Sirius. Même si c'était chaque jours plus difficile.

En effet Rogue commença à soupçonner Malfoy, désormais absent du château de le faire surveiller. Rosier ou Mulciber ne semblaient plus vouloir le lâcher d'une semelle même quand il passait des heures à la bibliothèque et le Serpentard ne cessait de devoir inventer des excuses pour leur fausser compagnie. Cela devenait si pénible qu'il songea même à s'inventer une maladie contagieuse pour les tenir à distance. Mais ça lui aurait très certainement valut également un isolement à l'infirmerie.

Du coup Severus jouait sur la presque crainte qu'il inspirait aux autres étudiants de cette « bande ». Visiblement aucun d'entre eux ne savait à quel point il était intime avec Malfoy, voir plus haut encore dans la hiérarchie, et n'osaient pas trop le rudoyer. Mais certains, comme Wilkes ou Bellatrix semblaient immunisés et Severus sentait qu'il allait bientôt devoir passer de la menace à l'action s'il voulait asseoir son autorité, garantissant du même coup sa tranquillité.

L'occasion idéal eut lieu une semaine plus tard. Une fille nommé Cynthia Erlen, en sixième année à Serpentard s'opposa publiquement à Bellatrix et Wilkes, les accusant de dénaturer la maison de Serpentard avec leurs pratiques répugnantes. Sur le fond, Severus était plutôt d'accord, ces deux là avait clairement un pet-au-casque, mais la forme était une grosse erreur. Elle s'était opposée publiquement aux partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres en leur reprochant également leur fidélité à la cause et cela impliquait quelle soit punie. Bellatrix et Wilkes répondirent aux insultes publiques en l'attaquant, dans les couloirs du château, ce qui leur valu à tout les deux une retenue.

_Les imbéciles._

Severus avait une meilleur idée de ce qu'il convenait de faire. Aussi, après s'être entraîné, il souffla un maléfice sur la jeune fille alors qu'elle passait devant lui pour aller en cour. Et il attendit patiemment que l'effet se déclenche. Cela se produisit au dîner, au milieu de la Grande Salle.

_Le public idéal._

Dans les journaux faisait la une l'ensorcellement par des Mangemorts de trois pédophiles récidivistes moldus. Les criminels n'avaient désormais pas plus de cervelle qu'un pétunia, et passeraient le reste de leur vie à l'asile. De nouveau cela fit débat et Severus ne fut pas surpris d'entendre Erlen élever la voix.

_Cette gamine ne sait vraiment pas contrôler ses nerfs. Mais elle va apprendre._

Tu ne réussira pas à me convaincre, s'exclama-t-elle. C'est un malade mental aussi ce Voldemort !

_Oups, grosse erreur._

Car à l'instant où le nom du Lord passa ses lèvres, son souffle fut coupé. Elle écarquilla les yeux comme si elle venait de voir un épouvantard et une terreur sans nom se dessina sur ses traits. Elle se mit à hurler, un cri suraigu qui fit dresser les cheveux sur la tête à toute la Salle. Les professeurs se précipitèrent pour l'aider, mais déjà le sort finissait. Tremblante, en larmes, Erlen s'effondra dans les bras de l'amie à coté d'elle. Elle fut incapable de dire ce qui l'avait terrifié ainsi, seulement que le fait d'avoir prononcé le nom de « Vous-Savez-Qui » avait déclenché ça.

Le sort impressionna beaucoup les Serpentards et ceux qui savaient de Severus en était l'auteur le supplièrent de le lui enseigner. Rogue accepta et ce devint une mode. _Enfin, si on veut_. Les partisans du Mage Noir se passèrent le mot à travers les maisons et se mirent à lancer le maléfice à tout ceux qui parlait du Lord sans y mettre les formes. Les professeurs distribuèrent des punitions et des retenues, Dumbledore en personne fit un discours pour interdire ce sort, mais c'était trop tard. Même ceux qui n'avait pas subit la terreur prirent l'habitude de dire « Tu-sais-Qui » pour parler du Mage Noir, ce serait-ce que pour éviter à leurs camarades qui l'avaient subit de frissonner ou sursauter.

A la suite de cela, Severus eut enfin la paix. Malefoy en personne lui envoya un hibou pour le féliciter de son initiative ils avaient décidés de répandre son sort à travers tout le pays, le Lord en personne, en aurait été inspiré. Il l'informait aussi qu'il allait bientôt pourvoir rencontrer celui qu'ils espéraient tout deux voir et qu'il n'oublierait pas qu'il lui avait promis d'exaucer son souhait dès que possible.

Bien sur, Sirius lui, était scandalisé par le maléfice et ces effets et cherchait avec énergie un contre-sort ou un moyen de contrer le traumatisme. Mais malgré son talent, son refus de certaines pratiques « sombre » le restreignait grandement dans ses recherches. Il dû donc se résigner à pester contre Tu-sais-Qui et ses partisans sans toutefois le nommer. Severus l'entendit en grimaçant promettre mille-morts à celui qui avait inventé ce sort, mais après tout, le Gryffondor n'avait aucun moyen de savoir que c'était lui.

Il continuait son étude de la Légimencie et l'Occlumencie sans relâche. La situation avec Sirius était d'ailleurs un excellent entraînement. Avec lui il était soumit sans cesse à des pressions émotionnelles fortes.

La dernière fois qu'il lui était arrivé de se sentir à ce point heureux, en confiance, détendu, presque au point d'avoir envie de... se confier, de parler sincèrement c'était avec Lily. Enfin, avec Evans. Or il savait ce que ça avait donné. Aujourd'hui encore il rougissait de son obsession pour la rouquine, de sa faiblesse devant elle. Il se rappelait s'être excusé, répétitivement, l'avoir supplié, et de quoi ? De bien vouloir le comprendre. De redescendre de son nuage de « si tout le monde est gentil alors tout ira bien » gonflé par des années de bonheur familial. Franchement la personne la plus mauvaise que Evans fréquentait c'était sa garce de sœur et elle avait toujours bénéficié contre elle de la protection de ses parents ! Il avait du se rendre à l'évidence : jamais Evans ne le comprendrait. Elle était trop différente de lui. Plus tard, peut-être réaliserait son erreur ou peut-être qu'elle considérerait, à raison, qu'elle n'avait pas les épaules pour le sauver.

Alors il n'allait pas faire les mêmes erreurs avec Sirius. La douleur permanente de sa « rupture » avec Evans restait comme un rappel. Jamais il ne se confierait à lui, jamais il ne relâcherait sa vigilance. Black n'était pas innocent lui. Inscrit en lettres de feu sur la peau de son dos il y avait la cruauté du monde dans laquelle Severus vivait aussi. Personne ne sauverait personne, plus probablement ils sombreraient ensemble. Aussi romantique que l'idée paraisse, Severus ne voulait pas compromettre son avenir pour un coup de cœur d'étudiant. Il n'allait pas retenir Black. Un jour, il l'avait vu, Merlin seul sait pourquoi, et avait réalisé qu'il lui plaisait. Un jour, aussi brusquement, il se lasserait et l'abandonnerait. Or Severus avait bien l'intention de ne pas le laisser emporter la moindre miette de lui. Alors il mentait. Constamment. Et culpabilisait de moins en moins.

X-OOOOOOO-X

La fin du trimestre s'annonçait et avec elle les vacances de Noël. Triste perspective s'il en était.

\- Tu rentres dans ta famille Sevy ? Demanda lugubrement le Gryffondor, affalé sur un canapé.

\- Ne m'appel pas comme ça.

\- Mais si ! C'est mignon « Sevy » !

\- Ce n'est pas un argument positif à mes yeux ça.

\- Rooh c'est parce que tu n'es qu'un rabat-joie.

\- Sans doute, confirma Rogue. Et non, je ne rentre pas. Ils vont dans la famille de Tobias pour passer les fêtes et je ne suis pas bienvenu.

\- Tobias ?...

\- Mon père.

\- Oh.

\- Et toi, tes vacances ? demanda Severus pour dissiper le malaise.

\- Je ne sais pas encore... Les Potter m'ont invités à venir le passer avec eux mais... je ne sais pas, avoua Sirius.

Severus alla se poser à coté de lui.

_Reste ! Reste ! Reste ! _Scandait-il intérieurement.

Il inspira et se rappela : _Ferme ton esprit, contrôle toi._

Comme par provocation, Sirius posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Severus sentit ses mains se perdre dans les cheveux sombres presque naturellement. Il aurait bien voulu arrêter, mais c'était tellement agréable !

\- C'est juste que...Ils vont être en famille. Avec tout leurs grands-parents et cousins et moi je serais la pièce rapportée. James me répète que je dois me considérer comme son frère mais...je crois que je n'ai juste plus trop envie d'entendre parler de famille en ce moment.

\- Je peux comprendre, admit Severus, étonné d'effectivement comprendre le rouge et or.

Un ange passe.

\- Je suis jaloux, articula Sirius l'air sombre. Quand je les vois tout si heureux ensemble, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander...

\- ... « Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi pour avoir mérité ce bonheur ? » compléta Rogue.

Sirius se redressa et le dévisagea de ses yeux gris, surpris.

\- Oui, c'est ça. Je sais que c'est stupide.

\- Et bien n'y va pas alors, dit simplement Rogue.

_Reste avec moi._

\- Si je reste, on fêtera Noël ensemble ?

\- Si tu veux, répondit négligemment le Serpentard.

_Whouhouuuuu ! Youpiii ! Hum._

X-OOOOOOO-X

Les vacances commencèrent. Le dortoir de Serpentard était quasiment désert et Severus fit courir la rumeur qu'il avait obtenu la permission d'installer un lit dans un des cachots pour pouvoir travailler sans être obligé de repasser par la Salle Commune pour dormir. Habitués à son coté bûcheur ses camarades de maison ne s'en étonnèrent pas et Severus disposa d'une excuse parfaite pour accepter l'invitation du Gryffondor de s'installer avec lui... mais il ne lui avait pas précisé où exactement. Il avait juste dit : « ça sera idéal ! Fais moi confiance ».

\- Au revoir ! Profitez bien des fêtes !

\- Tu vas tellement me manquer !soupira James en se pendant à son cou d'un air langoureux.

\- Mais lâche moi donc ! N'importe quoi !

\- Bonne vacances Patmol, sourit Remus. Amuses toi bien avec ton amant, ajouta-t-il plus bas.

\- Hein ? Pourquoi tu dis ça Moony ?s'étonna Peter.

\- Tu veux dire que si il reste c'est parce que...

\- Mais non, pas du tout ! protesta Sirius

\- C'est cela...

Remus pouvait vraiment être une teigne quant il le voulait.

\- Mais alors tu le préfère à moi ! s'exclama James, indigné. Faux frère !

\- Parce que toi tu ne m'as jamais préféré Lily peut-être ? Genre, pour les cours de Yoga par exemple ?

James secoua la tête en pesant que ça n'avait rien à voir, et que c'était scandaleux, et que si ses parents n'avaient pas insisté il serait resté aussi...

\- Sois sage, ricana Peter en serrant la main de Sirius.

\- Compte là dessus !

\- Allez James, lâche le, la diligence nous attend, dit Remus d'une voix qui s'impatientait.

\- Lâche moi gros Cornu ! C'est toi mon préféré ne t'en fais pas !

\- Menteur ! Je vois le mensonge dans tes yeux !

Mais le Gryffondor abandonna finalement ses intonations tragique pour envoyer une bourrade à son ami en disant :

En tout cas, ce doit être un type bien pour te rendre aussi heureux. J'ai hâte de pouvoir le rencontrer !

\- Je n'en suis pas si sur, marmonna Sirius en agitant la main vers la diligence qui s'éloignait.

Il resta une seconde à fixer l'horizon pensivement, puis le froid le remit sur le chemin du retour.

_A suivre... _

PS-rabat-joie : Si ça fait mal, peux importe comment vous le faite, c'est que c'est mal fait.


	11. 11- Scrogneugneu

11- Scrogneugneu

\- Black ! Tu vires tes pieds froids de mes cuisses tout de suite !

\- Mais, ça fait déjà quinze minutes que tu es au lit tu es tout chaud ! Tu pourrais partager !

\- Hors de question. Je partage déjà mon espace vital, je vais pas partager ma chaleur en plus.

\- T'es pas sympa.

\- Non, en effet. Bonne nuit.

Severus se tourna sur le coté et ferma les yeux. Il se sentait complètement tendu et pas de la bonne façon dans un lit avec le Gryffondor.

\- Dis Sevy... ça ne te fais pas bizarre de dormir dans un lit avec moi ?

\- Techniquement, on a déjà dormi ensemble. Et déjà dans un lit.

\- Mais jamais la nuit, en pyjama comme...

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Rien, rien.

\- Bon. Parce que tu appel ce vieux short tout mou que tu portes un pyjama ?

\- Snobinard !

\- C'qu'il faut pas entendre !

\- Et je note que tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

Un ange passa.

\- Ouais, ça me fait un peu bizarre.

\- On devrait ptètre faire l'amour. Comme ça on va s'endormir sans y penser.

\- Obsédé sexuel, ça ne t'a pas suffit ce qu'on a fait aujourd'hui ? Moi je suis fatigué.

Derrière lui, il sentait Sirius se tourner et se retourner. Il le sentit s'étirer, mettre ses bras dessus la couverture, puis dessous.

\- Hé, au fait Sirius.

Il s'immobilisa.

\- Oui ?

\- Ne m'appel pas Sevy !

\- Oh... je croyais que tu finissais pas t'y habituer.

\- Pas du tout. Arrête de prendre tes fantasmes pour la réalité.

\- Pourtant avec toi mes fantasmes se réalisent souvent, souffla le beau brun à son oreille et Severus bénit l'obscurité qui dissimula ses rougeurs.

\- Ouais et bien pas en matière de surnom stupides !

\- Mais ce n'est pas stupide ! Et ce n'est pas un surnom, c'est un diminutif !

\- J'aime pas, c'est tout.

\- Mais c'est affectueux !

\- Sirius ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu as de bonnes intentions que ça fait forcément plaisir !

\- Rabat-joie.

\- Gamin.

Et il sentit le rouge et or se tourner dans l'autre sens et s'immobiliser. Il n'était tout de même pas entrain de bouder ?

Sirius ronchonna quelque chose dans son coin et Severus leva les yeux au ciel.

_Si, il boude. Bon et bien au moins comme ça il ne bouge plus._

Mais du coup Severus se sentit encore moins détendu que tout à l'heure. Pourquoi avait-il accepté de s'installer avec lui pour la semaine déjà ?... Et pourtant tout avait bien commencé.

Sirius l'attendait au septième étage, à coté de la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet. Il avait l'air tout content de lui et à peine Severus était-il arrivé à sa porté qu'il l'avait attrapé par la main.

\- Tu vas répéter avec moi dans ta tête : je veux un endroit confortable pour passer les vacances !

\- Heu... d'accord.

Il l'avais entraîné dans trois aller-retour, le visage concentré. La troisième fois une porte était apparut. Ravi Sirius l'avait ouverte et était rentré, et Sirius qu'il tenait toujours par la main, après lui.

L'endroit ressemblait à un appartement. Confortable, ensoleillé, pourvu d'une bibliothèque remplie, hélas, uniquement de romans, de bande dessinés et de magazines, rien de consistant intellectuellement. Il y avait aussi une salle de bain avec une baignoire, d'une cheminé devant laquelle était étendue une mue d'ours à babille grise et bien épaisse et un canapé. Il y avait aussi une chambre comportant un lit deux place à baldaquin. Sirius c'était précipité pour fouiller les tables de nuit et en avait sortit avec des gloussements de joie divers accessoires sexuels, comme des menottes, un bandeau...

Severus lui c'était assit sur le lit pour en apprécier le moelleux. La vue donnait sur le parc et au delà la forêt.

Il avait admit que cet endroit était fantastique et Sirius, tout fier, l'avait pris dans ses bras pour le porter dans les différentes pièces malgré ses protestations, vites étouffées quand il avait commencé à l'embrasser et plus, parce qu'affinités.

Puis ils avaient mangé. Puis ils avaient recommencé à coucher ensemble. Une sombre histoire de chocolat qui restait au coin de sa jouer, quelque chose comme ça. Puis Severus avait voulu travailler et Sirius avait accepté deux heures avant de craquer et de sortir se balader. Il était revenu ébouriffé et couvert de feuilles ce qui lui avait valut une douche, crapuleuse s'entend, en compagnie du Serpentard. Puis ils avaient dîné, puis le Gryffondor avait proposé un massage à Severus qui se plaignait d'une raideur à la nuque. Non seulement cela ne l'avait pas apaisé mais d'autres raideurs étaient apparut dont il avait fallut s'occuper. Finalement Severus était aller de nouveau se doucher, puis c'était mis au lit, tandis que Sirius terminait sa BD avant de le rejoindre. Grosse journée en somme, très constructive, tout cas pour finir à partager un plumard avec un Black boudeur.

Severus soupira. Il ne pouvait pas commencer à céder à tout ces caprices. Après tout, ils étaient juste deux garçons, qui couchaient ensemble...et parfois s'entendaient bien...mais se chamaillait la plupart du temps. C'est tout. Et il ne lui devait rien.

Mais l'espace entre leurs dos lui paraissait curieusement insupportable, comme si un courant d'air insistait à passer juste ici.

Sirius commençait à s'endormir quand il sentit Severus venir se blottir contre son dos et murmurer à son oreille :

\- Dors bien Siri'.

Le Gryffondor sourit d'une oreille à l'autre, et s'endormit presque dans la minute.

O-XXXXXXXX-O

_Une semaine avec un Serpentard._

_Il y a quelques mois_, songea Sirius, _j'aurais affirmé que ça semblait être un bon titre pour un film d'horreur. Enfaîte, il y a quelques mois, j'aurais pu écrire le scénario du film, le réaliser, le mettre en scène et même gagné un Hector avec ! Ou était-ce un Oscar ?Hum.. Faudrait que je re-demande à Remus._

Pourtant aujourd'hui il était là, dans la Salle sur Demande, s'éveillant dans un lit, sachant que le Serpentard était juste à coté. Et ça n'avait rien d'horrifique. Un peu...insolite sans doute, déroutant souvent. Mais Sirius devait bien l'admettre, plus il passait de temps auprès de Rogue, plus il l'appréciait. Il aimait son odeur du matin, chaude, douce et épicée, quand il mettait son nez dans sa nuque au réveil il aurait pu soupirer de satisfaction si il n'avait pas eut peur de réveiller son voisin.

_Merlin, James me tuerait s'il entendait ça !_

_Ou le tuerait lui._

_Ou nous tuerait tout les deux et se suiciderait de désespoir ensuite._

_Et on pourrait en faire un excellent film !_

Il aurait été faux de prétendre que Severus avait bon caractère. Il était souvent grognon, susceptible, légèrement paranoïaque, et très dissimulateur. Mais il avait un humour caustique que Sirius trouvait excellent, c'était, à peu de chose près, un génie dans bien des domaines et un travailleur acharné dans les autres. Il possédait une capacité hors norme à se passionner pour certaines choses et aller jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à l'obsession pour les découvrir, les maîtriser. Et en matière de sexe, il avait le même acharnement.

Sirius n'aurait pas trop su quand tout c'était déclenché pour lui. Quand il avait vu rire pour la première fois quand le potager de Plantofeu ? Quand il l'avait fixé en dansant à la soirée des Serdaigle ? Bien avant, lors d'une de leurs disputes, de leurs bagarres ? Bien après, lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à se voir régulièrement ?

Parfois, souvent en faîte, Sirius repensait à l'époque où son obsession dans la vie était de lui en faire baver. Pour soutenir James bien sur, même si au début il ne comprenait pas trop comment son ami, respirant la joie de vivre, sociable, dynamique et se révélant rapidement talentueux, pouvait se sentir menacé par le garçon sombre, timide et renfermé dans ses bouquins qui traînait parfois avec Lily. Peut-être inconsciemment James avait-il perçu l'homme qu'il deviendrait aujourd'hui, avec son savoir encyclopédique, sa fourberie, son intelligence... Ou bien était-ce de la pure jalousie irraisonnée.

Toujours est-il que cela avait attiré le regard de Sirius sur l'autre étudiant. Lequel aurait pu rester une victime temporaire, occasionnelle si il s'était comporté comme les autres : enrager sous la farce qui lui avait été faite, puis devenir quand c'était le tour d'un autre, le premier à rire. Mais Severus, déjà à l'époque, était tenace. Il avait comploté des plans, monté des pièges, des machinations, des revanches et tout ça, Sirius le réalisait aujourd'hui, seul. Sans Remus pour plaider sa cause auprès des professeurs s'il se faisait prendre, sans James ou Peter pour partager son sort. Seul contre eux, année après année, le Serpentard leur avait tenu tête, et c'était transformé en véritable défi. Tout plan contre Servillus devait être minutieusement préparé car payé au centuple par la suite. Bien sur parfois James dérapait et lui sautait dessus un peu sans raison, mais en général cela tenait plus de la stratégie de bataille que de la simple blague.

Alors sans doute cela faisait-il plus longtemps que Sirius aurait bien voulu l'admettre que Severus Rogue, lui même, le fascinait. Il était un peu comme son ennemi de l'ombre. Sa Némésis. Et il avait suffit d'une poussée d'hormone, il avait suffit que le désir entre en jeu pour que la fascination pour un être différent devienne... et bien... ce que Sirius ressentait maintenant. Quoi que ce fusse.

Entrouvrant les yeux, il fixa derrière ses paupières mis-closes le Serpentard. Celui-ci, assit en tailleur, les mains sur les genoux et les yeux clos semblait méditer. Si ce n'était la baguette posée sur ses genoux et qui frémissait toute seule.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais exactement ? lança-t-il d'une voix sonore.

Severus se tourna vers lui dans un sursaut.

\- Black ! Tu m'as fait peur !

\- Bonjour beau-brun, répondit Sirius d'un ton charmeur. Allez, dis moi tout, ça fait deux matin de suite que je te vois faire ça, tu t'es mis intensivement au Yoga ?

\- Non, abrutit.

\- Moi c'est Sirius. Tu es toujours aussi ronchon au saut du lit ?

\- Quand je manque de mourir d'une crise cardiaque, oui.

\- Je croyais que tu avais des nerfs à toute épreuve ?

\- …Retourner mes propres répliques contre moi... Bien joué.

\- Donc tu réponds à ma question ! se réjouit Sirius.

Severus détendit ses jambes et se laissa aller contre le dossier en soupirant.

\- Occlumancie.

\- On dirait le nom d'un poisson. Mais je t'en prie, continu.

\- Si la legimencie permet de pénétrer l'esprit des gens, l'occlumancie permet d'y résister. J'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais pas apprendre l'une sans l'autre.

\- Ah, d'accord.

Il y eut un silence où Severus jeta au brun un petit coup d'oeil furtif.

\- Attend un peu...dit lentement Sirius.

_Aïe._

\- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu maîtrisais déjà la légimencie ?!

_Ça y est, dans cinq minutes il boude._

\- Si, soupira Severus. Je t'ai menti.

\- Mais, mais alors... quand j'étais dans le couloir...

\- J'ai juste lancé une pique au hasard.

\- Et dans la forêt, avec les champignons ?

\- Tu as parlé à voix haute Black ! Je n'étais pas assourdi, juste un peu étourdit. Après j'ai fais semblant parce que c'était drôle de t'entendre parler tout seul.

\- … Tu comptais me le dire quand exactement ?

\- Heu... attend voir, laisse moi réfléchir... Jamais ?

Sirius arracha la couverture et sortit du lit pour aller dans la salle de bain d'un pas rageur. Il claqua la porte.

_Et voilà, qu'est-ce que je disais, il boude. Un point pour Serpentard._

\- Sirius... laisse moi entrer.

\- Non !

Sirius ouvre cette porte s'il te plaît.

\- Non !

\- Sirius, tu es ridicule, ouvre cette porte !

\- Hors de question ! De toute façon je suis ridicule : je fais confiance à un Serpentard.

\- Mais enfin qu'est-ce que ça change que j'ai mentit sur ça ? C'était de la vantardise, c'est tout. Et tu avais l'air de vraiment flipper que je puisse lire dans tes pensées, ce qui était plutôt drôle, ajouta Severus.

\- Pff...

\- Mais en fin de compte c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle pour toi non ? Que ton esprit ait pu conserver son... intimité.

\- Ça remet en cause les fondements même de notre relation.

\- Ah bien, rien que ça, souffla Severus en posant son front sur la porte.

_Et bien on est pas sortit du sable._

\- Parfaitement ! insista Sirius. Je croyais... que tu avais entendu ce que je pensais. Et j'avais déduit de tes réactions que... tu étais d'accord avec moi. Sinon jamais je ne t'aurais approché dans cette fichue infirmerie !

\- Je... je suis désolé, je suppose, mais ne sachant pas ce que tu pensais, j'ai du mal à savoir à quel point ça a pu jouer.

Le Gryffondor ne répondit rien. Severus colla son oreille sur la porte. Il entendait sa respiration, donc l'autre devait être collé au bois également.

\- A quoi pensais-tu exactement ?

Silence.

\- Sirius ?

\- Des trucs...f it-il d'une voix un peu étranglé. Des trucs stupides.

Severus retint de justesse un « comme d'habitude quoi » qui aurait été assez malvenu.

\- Oui ? encouragea-t-il.

\- … tournant autour du fait que finalement je te trouvais plutôt attirant.

\- Ah.

Il avait beau lui dire, c'était toujours aussi perturbant à entendre. Et encore plus à concevoir.

\- Mais j'y pense ! s'exclama Sirius en ouvrant brusquement la porte. Du coup, comment ça se fait que tu m'aie embrassé ?

\- Je vais prendre ma douche, tu m'accompagnes ? fit Severus d'un ton qui se voulait dégagé pour cacher sa gêne.

\- Oui, mais ne change pas de sujet !

Severus enleva son haut de pyjama. Puis son bas. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule pour voir Black, nu comme au premier jour, les points sur les hanches et l'air décidé.

Et pas gêné pour un sous. Severus lui, avait du mal à assumer son corps maigre et blanc, surtout face à la splendeur de celui du Gryffondor.

Merlin, il ne pouvait donc pas y avoir une partie de l'anatomie de Sirius qui ne soit pas parfaite ?!

_La nature est vraiment trop injuste._

Il entra dans la vase baignoire, et alluma le pommeau de douche accroché au mur et entra petit à petit sous l'eau tiède.

Il sentit le corps plus frais de Sirius se plaquer contre son dos et ferma les yeux.

\- Pourquoi, Severus ?répéta-t-il d'un ton plus doux.

\- Parce que je me suis dit... c'est maintenant ou jamais. C'était toi qui était venu te pencher sur moi, alors que j'étais sur mon lit. Donc même si je te sautais au cou, je savais que tu n'irais jamais raconter cette histoire à personne, faute de devoir expliquer ce que tu fichais là dans un premier temps.

\- Donc... tu avais déjà envie de... m'embrasser à ce moment là ? dit Sirius en déposant de petits baisers sur sa nuque, la naissance de son cou, ses épaules.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a une personne à Poudlard qui n'a jamais eut envie de t'embrasser au moins une fois ?

\- Je me contrefiche des autres, Severus... souffla-t-il tandis qu'une de ses mains descendait le long de sa hanche vers une partie plutôt sensible de son anatomie.

Alors Rogue leva le bras pour attraper sa nuque et tordit son cou pour l'embrasser tout en reculant ses fesses contre l'entre-jambe du rouge et or qui semblait bien réveillée. Sirius lui rendit son baiser passionnément et l'air dans la salle de bain devint de plus en plus chaud et humide tandis que montait leurs soupires dans les volutes de fumée.

Sirius embrassa tout le long de la colonne vertébrale de Severus jusqu'à arriver à un endroit qui fit rougir plus que jamais le Serpentard qui mordit sa main pour ne pas gémir trop fort sous la douceur de la caresse. Quand il se releva, Severus tremblait de partout et tendait vers lui son postérieur d'une façon qui...

\- Il faut que j'aille chercher le...

\- Non, attend.

Severus écarquilla les yeux il était pourtant sur que son baume était resté sur la table de nuit.

\- Il est là, fit-il en désignant le petit pot sur le rebord de la baignoire.

_Décidément cette Salle est pleine de surprise,_ songea-t-il en essayant de ne pas songer à ce que Sirius était entrain de faire, même si au vu des circonstances, c'était peine perdue.

Il sentait qu'il essayait de faire le plus lentement possible, mais les reins de Severus était en feu, il se sentait parfaitement détendu et avait en revanche l'impression qu'il allait mourir si Sirius ne venait pas en lui maintenant. Il lui fit par de cette réflexion d'une voix rauque, et il entendit Black jurer à voix basse en appuyant son sexe contre lui.

Severus inspira profondément en sentant la chair tendre et dure à la fois entrer en lui, l'écarter, le pénétrer...Et ça tiraillait, et c'était étrange, et son visage était tellement brûlant et sa verge tellement tendue ! Le Serpentard relâcha son souffle avant de risquer de tourner de l'œil et recula pour enfoncer pleinement Sirius en lui. Le Gryffondor laissa échapper un cri, mais déjà Severus s'avançait et revenait sur lui, sa main toujours plaquée contre sa bouche.

Alors Sirius la lui enleva et mit la sienne à la place, saisissant également le sexe du Serpentard. Severus gémit contre ses lèvres. Il se sentait entouré de tout coté par Black, pris devant comme derrière, ne pouvant plus fuir nul par pour échapper aux sensations délirantes qui le traversait. Plus encore que quand c'était lui qui le prenait, il avait l'impression de ne faire plus qu'un avec le Gryffondor, de se sentir à la fois vulnérable et invincible.

Enfin il sentit comme un courant d'énergie passer dans chaque fibre de son corps et il eut une impression de plaisir si intense que cela aurait presque pu être de la souffrance.

Il resta pendant un long moment sous le jet d'eau, appuyé sur le mur, presque noyé par l'eau qui coulait sur son visage mais incapable de bouger. Black était resté contre lui, et enserrait tendrement ses bras autour de sa taille, la joue posée sur sa nuque. Il murmurait ce qui s'avéra être une mélodie lente, un peu mélancolique. Le temps se suspendit dans la moiteur de la Salle de bain et ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que Sirius qui commençait a avoir froid se détache de Severus qui éteignit la douche.

Severus avec un de ses sourires un peu tordus qui plaisaient tant à Sirius s'enveloppa dans la serviette moelleuse qu'il lui tendait et sortit de la Salle de Bain.

Bien sur que ça ne changeait rien, rien de rien. Et pourtant pour la première fois Severus n'avait pas envie de s'éloigner de Sirius de plus de quelques centimètres. Il voulait rester dans ses bras pour toujours. Dehors la brume c'était dissipée et il faisait un temps d'hivers magnifique, tout étincelant de givre et de soleil.

X-OOOOOOO-X

Le Serpentard regarda les bougies qui se consumaient sur la table, éclairant les restes de leur repas de fête. Sirius, un peu éméché était affalé sur la fourrure devant la cheminée dans laquelle ronflait un beau feu bien chaud, racontait l'histoire d'une farce qu'il avait fait au concierge en deuxième année. Assit sur le canapé, les jambes ramenées sous lui Severus l'écoutait, sentant lui même sa tête qui tournait un peu.

Le Cidre des Dragons était, il est vrai, particulièrement savoureux avec ses petites notes de myrtilles.

\- Et il lui a fallut un mois pour s'en débarrasser !

\- Oui, je m'en souviens. Je vous avais trouvé très stupide, enfin comme d'habitude mais...

\- Avoue que c'était la classe !

\- C'était de la belle magie, avoua Severus.

\- De la « belle magie » imita Sirius, enfaîte tu es amoureux de la magie, c'est ça ?

Le Serpentard rigola avec légèreté.

\- Oui, si on veut.

Au loin une cloche sonna.

\- Oh...

\- Joyeux Noël Severus, souffla Sirius.

Et il s'approcha de lui, les joues un peu rouges et fit apparaître dans sa main un paquet cadeau.

\- Merci...Joyeux Noël à toi aussi.

Ils s'embrassèrent doucement et en regardant le visage du rouge et or à la lueur des flammes, Severus eut l'envie stupide de prendre une photographie. De capturer la façon dont Sirius le regardait en cet instant, la façon dont sa peau paraissait dorée et velouté et dont ses yeux argents étincelaient.

Secouant la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, il tendit son propre cadeau au Gryffondor. Il déballa le sien et écarquilla les yeux : c'était des gants-changelin. Ils étaient tissé à partir d'une plante qui avait la faculté de s'adapter selon le climat affronté. Ils résistaient au chaud, au froid, à l'humidité, à la corrosion, à l'infection...De pures merveilles.

\- Merci s'exclama-t-il, c'est génial !

\- Je t'en prie, fit le Gryffondor d'un ton absent. Il contemplait son propre cadeau d'un air...préoccupé. Je suis désolé, finit-il par dire...Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce que c'est. Un tatouage magique oui, mais il a quelque chose de...bizarre.

\- Je l'ai un peu arrangé. C'est...c'est un protecteur d'intégrité psychique.

Sirius le fixa avec un sourire amusé.

\- Je ne comprend toujours pas. Mais il est vraiment très beau.

\- Le tatouage était petit, de la taille d'une paume de main, et représentait un symbole runique stylisé. Une sorte de U majuscule avec, dessous, comme un support, une barre verticale barrée par trois lignes horizontales.

Severus se frotta les tempes en cherchant un moyen simple d'expliquer les choses.

\- Au fil de mes recherches j'ai appris que le vecteur le plus probable de la magie chez l'humain c'est l'âme. Si on considère que la magie est un...élément, un peu comme le vent ou l'eau, ce qui nous permet d'interagir avec, de le percevoir et de le contrôler se situe dans notre âme. C'est ça qui fait la différence entre les moldus et nous. C'est pour ça que ça ne dépend pas entièrement de la lignée. Ce tatouage à pour but de...renforcer ton vecteur. Parce que certains sorts, maladie ou malédiction ont pour effet de mettre une distance entre l'âme du sorcier et son corps physique et psychologique. Mais cette amulette en diminue les effets...

Sa voix se mourut devant le regard hilare de Sirius comme il réalisait qu'il n'avait pas fait simple du tout.

\- Merci, dit le Gryffondor en lui embrassant les lèvres. Je ne reconnais pas cette rune.

\- C'est celle qui symbolise l'amalgamation. Soit...la création d'une chose nouvelle à partir d'éléments déjà existant. Je me suis dit que ça te plairait.

\- Et tu as eut bien raison. Tu m'aides à le mettre ?

Il enleva sa chemise et colla le tatouage au niveau de son sternum. Severus embrassa la peau vierge et posa sa baguette dessus. Le tatouage s'incrusta dans un scintillement.

Et puis que Sirius était déjà torse nu...

Severus fut réveillé par une musique criarde qui entonnait un cantique de Noël. Il entra dans le salon pour trouver Sirius mort de rire devant une carte magique. Autour de lui des papiers cadeaux étaient répandu un peu partout. Severus se pencha devant la cheminé et ramassa le petit paquet qui lui était destiné. Un briquet. Moldu. Accompagné d'une carte qui disait « De la part de Tobias et Elienn Rogue. Joyeux Noël ! ». Avec un pincement au cœur Severus grimaça un sourire à Sirius et annonça qu'il allait prendre sa douche. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas lui en vouloir d'avoir des amis et pas lui. De même qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir un peu...en colère. Ce rappel de l'existence du monde extérieur n'était pas bienvenu.

X-OOOOOOO-X

Severus bondit et attrapa la balle au vol. La plaquant contre son ventre, il se précipita vers la grille, et déplaça un pion, puis revint à la base et s'apprêtait à recommencer quand Sirius lui fonça de dessus.

Le Serpentard esquissa un grognement sous le choc juste avant de se faire prendre le ballon. Il regarda le Gryffondor traverser la ligne et courir vers la grille.

Les règles étaient simples et Sirius les avaient assimilé assez vite : une ligne et une distance de cent mètre séparait une grille de morpions dessiné sur le sol et un terrain rectangle dans lequel voulait absolument revenir une balle enchantée. Le but du jeu était de pouvoir composer un morpion, Severus ayant pris les croix et Sirius les ronds, mais en ne pouvant poser un pion sur la grille qu'en ayant attrapé la balle, et traverser les cents mètres à toute vitesse avant qu'elle ne s'échappe et regagne le terrain. Ce jeu, inventé par le Serpentard avait l'avantage de favoriser à la fois le physique et l'intellect et les résultats étaient plutôt égaux entre les deux garçons, ce qui les arrangeaient bien.

Sirius contempla la gille, voulant poser son pion. Il hésita, puis au moment où la balle allait repartir, lança son pion et revint, l'air furieux vers le Serpentard qui ricanait.

\- Je suis coincé ! Quoi que je fasse, tu gagnes !

\- C'est un peu ma philosophie de la vie, répliqua Severus avec un sourire. Alors, encore un point pour moi ?

\- Nan, j'arrête. J'en ai marre.

\- Ouh le mauvais joueur !

\- Tu peux parler ! Qui a éclaté la balle par terre après avoir perdu la seconde manche ?

\- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, elle m'a échappé des mains.

\- Et elle a cogné le sol tellement fort que le terrain est maintenant décoré d'un cratère ?

\- ...Parfaitement, confirma le Serpentard avec une pure mauvaise foi.

Sirius grommela dans sa barbe sur la malveillance de certains êtres dans ce monde, mais alors qu'il ramassait les pions il s'aperçut qu'il souriait. Ça lui arrivait tout le temps en ce moment, plus moyen de se repaître d'une juste contrariété, son fichu sourire réapparaissait tout seul.

_Fichu sourire ? Fichtre, voilà que je me met à penser comme Severus !_

Ils s'étaient installés dans un coin reculé du parc du château qui n'était pas visible depuis les fenêtres. Sirius avait beau insister sur le fait que tout le monde se fichait bien de savoir qu'ils passaient l'après-midi ensemble, le Serpentard avait insisté, prétextant que comme il était incapable de contrôler ses hormones, il aimait autant être loin des regards indiscret quand il lui sauterait dessus. Sirius avait protesté et décidé de ne lui faire aucune avance de la journée, mais en retournant vers le terrain pour le trouver assis sur une couverture, il changea d'avis.

Il avait juste envie de l'embrasser. Comme à peu près mille fois par jour. Ou à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Il comprenait enfin pourquoi ses copines lui reprochait d'être trop distant et étaient aussi collantes. Si elles ressentaient pour lui un dixième de ce qu'il ressentait pour le brun alors il reconnaissait la légitimité de leurs exigences de papouillage toutes les quinze minutes.

En voyant Sirius se mettre à croupit devant lui et tendre son visage Severus haussa les yeux au ciel en prenant un air exaspéré. Jamais même sous la torture il n'admettrait qu'il trouvait l'acharnement de Sirius à ne jamais laisser ses lèvres seules trop longtemps adorable et très plaisant. Malgré ça il s'obligea à le repousser en protestant.

Toute cette histoire ne pouvait pas durer et il ne fallait pas s'y habituer. Sinon le sevrage allait être douloureux... Il le serait probablement de toute façon, mais ce n'était pas une raison.

Le Gryffondor le renversa comme sur le dos en poussant sur ces épaules, comme un chien qui joue, et s'employa à lui faire renoncer à ses objections.

\- Oui je suis un obsédé Sevy, mais tu devrais être flatté.

\- Flatté d'être un aimant à bave ? J'ai connue des situations plus valorisantes, merci !

\- Si la mauvaise foi était une discipline du Tournois des trois Sorciers, tu remporterais la Coupe haut la main.

\- Merci. Aah ! Non ! Pas ici !

\- Oh que si, ricana Sirius.

Et le Serpentard le sentit sourire contre la peau de son cou alors qu'il s'employait à remonter le long de sa jugulaire jusqu'au lobe de son oreille, partie très sensible chez ce dernier. Severus se mordit la lèvre en se demandant comment un endroit aussi moche pouvait être aussi érogène. Il laissa échapper un soupire de reddition en renversant sa tête en arrière.

\- Heu. Sirius ?

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Il y a un hibou qui nous regarde.

\- Et alors ?

\- Mais ça me gêne !

Le Gryffondor abandonna sa tâche en grommelant et releva la tête.

\- Mais...Cortis ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? C'est le hibou de James, expliqua-t-il à Severus tandis que l'oiseau venait se poser sur son bras.

\- Oubliette ! S'exclama le Serpentard.

Sirius sursauta en voyant le regard du hibou devenir vitreux.

\- Mais ?! Mais ?! Tu es un grand malade !

\- Maintenant il ne pourra pas témoigner.

\- Témoigner de quoi ?! C'est un hibou !

\- Et alors ? Certains sorciers sont capables d'accéder aux souvenirs des hiboux. Potter pourrait...

\- Pourrait quoi ? Jeter un sort super compliqué à son propre hibou pour chercher à savoir...

\- Avec qui tu couches ? Ça te semble si improbable ?

Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour protester, puis la referma. Après tout, si James s'ennuyait vraiment pendant ses vacances...Il baissa les yeux vers le pauvre Cortis qui agita le bec et tendit la patte.

\- Voilà ! Il était juste venu m'apporter une lettre ! C'est tout ! Quand je pense que j'ai faillit être d'accord avec toi...Ta paranoïa commence à devenir contagieuse aussi !

\- Je ne prend aucun risque. Récupère ta lettre et renvois cet emplumé.

\- Fuis Cortis, c'est un malade ce type. Attend la réponse à la volière.

Le hibou s'envola bien volontiers et Sirius se retourna Severus qui regardait ses ongles d'un air dégagé.

\- Prendre un risque ? Et quel genre de risque ça ferait que James sache exactement ?

\- Hormis le fait qu'il me déteste et ferait tout pour te convaincre d'arrêter de me voir ?

\- Hormis ça.

\- Et bien hormis ça, rien de particulier si ce n'est le risque inhérent de tout secret qui implique que plus il y a de gens au courant plus il y a de chance que tout le monde finisse par l'être.

\- Et alors Severus ? Insista Sirius. C'est quoi ton problème à la fin ? Ça ne peut pas être juste de la pudeur...

\- Je ne veux pas que ceux de Serpentard soient au courant, notamment.

\- Ah oui ? Tu ne veux pas que tes cher petits camarades sachent quoi ? Que tu aimes coucher avec des hommes ou que tu aimes coucher avec moi ?

\- Les deux. Mais surtout le truc te concernant.

_Pitié ne me regarde pas avec cette expression triste... _se morfondit intérieurement Severus. Ce coup-ci Sirius était plus que juste entrain de bouder. Il avait l'air... vexé et en colère. Malheureux. Severus s'étonna de sentir le creux familier revenir se balader dans son ventre.

_Depuis quand l'humeur de ce crétin m'affecte autant ?_ Severus ferma son esprit pour s'éviter soigneusement de répondre à cette question.

Sirius se leva et fit un aller-retour avant de retourner d'un air furieux.

\- T'as honte de moi c'est ça ?

Severus resta bouche-bée devant l'absurdité de l'affirmation.

\- Tu ne veux pas qu'ils sachent que tu prends ton pied avec un Gryffondor Traître à son Sang ?Hein ?!

\- Mais... n'importe quoi...

\- Ah ouais ? Et c'est quoi le problème alors ? Vas y, explique un peu. Et pas de mensonge ! exigea-t-il.

Le Serpentard songea très sérieusement à juste l'envoyer promener, qu'il aille donc voir ailleurs si il y était, histoire de lui apprendre à lui parler sur un autre ton. Mais Sirius s'assit de nouveau près de lui, mâchoire et poings serrés et Severus avait la très nette impression qu'il se retenait de pleurer, chose qui le terrifiait suffisamment pour lui permettre de maîtriser sa colère.

Alors il prit le visage du Gryffondor entre ses mains et articula :

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Ce n'est pas contre toi. C'est...contre eux.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Mes amis ne sont aussi bisounours que les tiens, fit Severus avec amertume en le lâchant. Oui pour eux tu n'est qu'un traître à ton sang, et s'ils m'associent à toi, je deviendrais la lie de ma maison. Ils sont mon quotidien tant que je suis au château et ont parfaitement le pouvoir de faire de ma vie un enfer. Comme vous à une époque.

C'était un coup bas, mais efficace et il vit le visage de Sirius esquisser une moue désolée et se détendre un peu.

\- Du coup, oui, je préfère qu'ils l'ignorent.

\- Vivement qu'on quitte l'école alors, fit Sirius, pas vrai ?

Severus ne répondit rien pour ne pas mentir.

Il l'embrassa avec intensité, tentant de retenir les larmes qui voulaient se frayer un chemin sous ses paupières.

_Non Sirius, quand on aura quitté l'école... ce sera encore pire._

_Mais viens, viens contre moi, embrasse-moi, je vais fermer mon esprit._

A partir de cet instant, une note glacée se faufila dans la douceur de leurs échanges et Severus eut le pressentiment que chaque seconde de bonheur qu'il vivait aujourd'hui se payerait plus tard. Et au centuple. Mais que pouvait-il faire ?

La bonne réponse était bien sur tout arrêter maintenant, avant que les choses empirent.

\- Severus ?

\- Oui ?

Les yeux gris de Sirius se plongèrent dans les siens.

\- Je t'aime.

_Trop tard_, songea Rogue.

Les choses venaient tout juste d'empirer.

_A suivre..._


	12. 12- Sacrifice

12- Sacrifice

Assit dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard Rogue tentait se concentrer sur le devoir qu'il était entrain de rédiger, ce qui n'était pas simple dans le brouhaha ambiant. Même quand, comme habituellement, la Salle Commune était silencieuse, Severus avait toujours préférer travailler dans une pièce close, une salle de classe ou au pire la Bibliothèque. Une fois, un de ses camarades avait renversé « sans faire exprès » de l'encre sur un parchemin de soixante centimètres qu'il venait de finir de rédiger, et depuis il n'avait plus risqué l'expérience. Que faisait-il là alors ?

Et bien depuis la rentrée, la Salle Commune était en perpétuelle ébullition. Les actions du Seigneur des Ténèbres étaient de plus en plus nombreuses et chacune provoquait des débats passionnés entre les pro, les contres et surtout la foule des hésitants. Plus l'année avançait et se rapprochait le jour où ils allaient sortir de l'école, plus ces discutions, ces prises de positions lui semblait essentielle. Est-ce que tout le monde avait autant conscience que lui que c'était l'avenir qui se jouait maintenant ? L'avenir du monde des sorciers ?

L'imminence de la guerre était évidente pour Rogue. Et la tension qui en découlait, perpétuelle. C'était pour ça qu'il n'avait pas répondu au hibou de Sirius lui proposant de se voir et qu'il s'efforçait de continuer son travail sans pour autant perdre le fil de l'évolution des allégeances. Sans compter que ses camarades, notamment Wilke et Rosier étaient revenu de vacances tout gonflés par leur propre importance et celle de leurs lignées, confiant que leurs parents étaient désormais des proches du Mage Noir. Depuis, suivi par une Bellatrix Black ravie, ils avaient recommencé à surveiller les aller et venus et les fréquentations des autres élèves, Severus compris. Jamais il n'aurait risqué que le moindre rapprochement soit fait entre Black et lui. Sans doute, de toute façon, que le brun finirait vite par se lasser. Il était sans doute trop occupé avec ses amis pour penser à lui. Ou alors il voulait juste pouvoir tirer son coup, et Severus n'avait pas de temps pour ça.

Alors toutes les fois où un certain regard gris venait dans sa tête lui serrer le cœur, Rogue se répétait :

_Contrôle toi. Ferme ton esprit._

Il y parvenait chaque jour un peu mieux.

X-OOOOOOO-X

\- Sirius ? Je ne voudrais pas t'inquiéter, mais tu fais encore une tête bizarre.

\- Oui et le coussin sur lequel tu t'entraînes est entrain de faire des bulles, ajouta Peter en se penchant dessus d'un air intéressé.

Sirius leva les yeux vers ses amis.

\- Désolé les gars...je suis vraiment une loque en ce moment.

\- Un peu, admit Remus. Donc tu vas nous dire ce qui c'est passé avec ton « amant » pendant les vacances ?

\- J'ai l'impression qu'il n'est avec moi que pour mon corps...soupira Sirius d'un air mortifié.

Peter eut un petit rire étouffé qui attira les regards sur lui.

\- Navré, couina-t-il, c'est juste que...ça ne semblait pas vraiment te préoccuper avant. Je veux dire...même avec les filles.

\- Ouais et ben maintenant ça me préoccupe, voilà ! Aboya Sirius alors que James posait une main compatissante sur son épaule.

\- Serait-ce possible que tu ai toi même... des sentiments plus profonds que ça pour lui ? Suggéra Remus.

\- T'es a-mou-reux ? Chuchota James.

Sirius eut un gémissement et coassa d'une petite voix :

\- Je crois bien.

\- Aha ! Ah ! Je veux savoir qui c'est !s'exclama James. Tu dois me dire ! Est-ce qu'il est dans une équipe de Quidditch ? Et de quelle maison ?

\- Calmos Jamie ! Je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment d'embêter Patmol avec ça.

\- Merci Moony. T'es un frère.

\- Mais moi aussi, gronda James d'une voix boudeuse. Bon, bon, si tu ne veux pas dire qui c'est alors... Est-ce que tu lui a avoué ce que tu ressentais ?

\- Oui... marmonna Sirius.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il a répondu ?

\- Rien.

\- Rien de rien ? Ou est-ce qu'il n'a rien dit mais t'a embrassé par exemple ?insista Remus.

\- Il a... eut un petit rire bizarre, avoua le chien, mortifié. Et après il m'a embrassé.

\- Ah ouais... ça a tout à fait l'air d'être un type pas compliqué du tout ton amant.

\- Genre Lily est mieux !

\- D'abord, oui. Sur le principe. Et ensuite je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça.

\- Parce qu'elle passe son temps à t'insulter et en même temps elle veut tout le temps te voir quand même, observa Remus.

\- C'est parce qu'elle n'arrive pas à s'avouer son attirance pour moi, fit crânement James. C'est ptètre la même chose pour lui, tu ne crois pas Sirius.

\- Chais pas. Ptètre.

\- Ou peut-être, et je ne dis pas ça pour être méchant Sirius, il ne te crois pas, suggéra Peter.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ben...tu as déjà eut pas mal de copines. Il doit ce dire que tu as l'habitude des déclarations et que ça ne compte pas trop pour toi de dire ça.

\- Mais c'est très malin ça Peter, félicita Remus. Dans ce cas il faudrait que tu le rassures.

\- Je voudrais bien, mais on ne s'est pas vu depuis la fin des vacances ! Il n'a pas répondu à mon hibou !dit plaintivement Sirius.

\- Oh. C'est un problème.

\- Insiste ! Tend lui un piège : envois lui un message à un moment où tu le vois lire, comme pendant le dîner par exemple ! Et du coup il sera obligé de te répondre d'une certaine façon.

\- James ! Tu l'as obtenu quand ton optimal en harcèlement? se renseigna Remus.

\- Pfu, tu ne comprend rien à mon art.

\- Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée ! sourit Sirius.

\- Ça m'aurait étonné, sourcilla le lycan.

Sirius se mit à guetter en cour le bon moment pour passer un mot à Severus. Après tout, la suggestion de Peter éclairait tout ! Peut-être que ce n'était pas une question que le Serpentard ne veuille de lui que pour le cul ou pas, mais plutôt de est-ce qu'il prenait au sérieux sa déclaration.

Ah, ça faisait tellement longtemps depuis les vacances ! Presque deux semaines et Sirius n'en pouvait plus. Il pensait à l'autre tout le temps, et le voir en cour, le croiser dans les couloirs sans pouvoir le toucher ou lui parler était une torture. Il avait envie de... de s'asseoir à coté de lui, de lui parler de sa journée, de le faire rire...

Oui, sans doute qu'il était amoureux.

« ça ne durera pas » ne cessait de répéter le Serpentard après qu'il se soit déclaré, ou bien « il ne faut pas s'y habituer » et il retournait à ses devoirs qui semblaient sans fin. Cela signifierait donc qu'il doutait de la sincérité de ces mots ? Et que du coup il ne voulait pas s'attacher ?

Ça ressemblait bien à Severus ça. Donc Sirius devait le rassurer. Bien sur il ne pouvait lui promettre de l'aimer toujours, il n'avait que dix-sept ans Merlin ! Mais il pouvait lui dire le reste... Si seulement le Serpentard voulait bien l'écouter.

L'occasion de communiquer discrètement se présentât en cour de Métamorphose. Tout le monde était concentré sur la démonstration du professeur Mcgonagall de comment changer un pot à crayon en lapin, et Sirius envoya un petit avion en papier qu'il fit voler jusqu'à Severus.

Si quelqu'un le voyait, il se dirait que c'était sans doute une énième blague de sa part. Le Serpentard attrapa le papier au vol d'un geste vif, son regard brûlant d'une colère retenue.

_Oups._

Mais ce fut efficace puisque en passant devant lui en sortant, Rogue le bouscula en lançant un :

\- Hors de mon chemin Black !

Et lui glissa un bout de parchemin dans la main.

_Salle des vacances. Maintenant._

Sirius froissa le morceau de papier et s'excusa auprès de ces amis. En marchant dans le couloir, il eut du mal à se retenir de faire des bonds ou de pousser des petits cris joyeux.

En entrant dans la Salle sur Demande qui avait la forme de leur ancien appartement, Sirius eut un soupir de soulagement. C'était bon de revenir ici. Même s'il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir l'impression que l'appartement était plus froid. Mais c'était peut-être dû à un effet de lumière.

Severus lui tournait le dos, regardant au travers d'une fenêtre.

Sirius sentit un sourire lui monter irrésistiblement aux lèvres et il franchit en courant les derniers mètres qui l'empêchaient de serrer Severus contre lui. Il enfouit son nez dans son cou et inspira son odeur, cette odeur qui commençait à s'estomper dans son esprit et c'était tellement agréable de sentir ce corps entre ses bras ! Il se sentit frissonner de plaisir.

\- Tu as fini ? demanda froidement le Serpentard.

Sirius le lâcha comme s'il c'était brûlé. Severus se tourna face à lui, et il était furieux.

\- Comment as-tu pu oser m'envoyer un message en cour ?! Devant tout le monde en plus ! Tu n'en a donc rien à foutre quand je te dis que je veux rester discret ?!

\- Oh, mais tu vas te calmer tout de suite premièrement, ensuite je n'aurais pas été obligé de faire ça si tu ne m'évitais pas depuis la fin des vacances !

\- Je ne t'évite pas Black, je suis juste occupé ailleurs qu'autour de ta petite personne. Ça te pose un problème ?

\- Pendant deux semaines ?! Pendant semaines tu n'as pas eut une demi-heure à me consacrer ? Oui ça me pose un problème !

\- Ah ouais ?

\- Ouais !

Ils étaient presque front contre front, rouge de rage et Severus avait la main crispée sur sa baguette. Sirius se sentit aussi mal qu'il s'était sentit bien précédemment et recula d'un pas. Sa colère fondit brusquement en une immense tristesse, un sentiment d'abandon insupportable.

\- C'est juste que... tu me manque, dit-il d'un ton hésitant. J'ai l'impression que je t'ai fâché, et je voulais savoir si c'était à cause... de ce que je t'ai dit pendant les vacances.

Le visage de Severus se figea comme si le Gryffondor venait de lui mettre une gifle.

\- Je voulais juste te dire que... Je suis sincère, ajouta Sirius. Oui j'ai eut pas mal de copines et oui j'ai déjà dit « je t'aime » avant. Mais ce que j'éprouve pour toi est nouveau et je regrette presque de ne pas avoir des mots neuf pour t'en parler. Je ne sais pas si ça va durer toujours ou s'évanouir du jour au lendemain, seulement pour le moment c'est là. Et ça s'intensifie. Plus je te vois, plus j'ai envie de voir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ce n'est définitivement pas que à cause du sexe, si fantastique soit-il.

Sirius reprit son souffle et eut un sourire en précisant :

\- Si ce n'est pas de l'amour, je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Peut-être juste une Severussite aiguë. Mais je t'avoue que je ne trouve pas ça trop terrible comme maladie. C'est déroutant d'accord mais je trouve surtout ça génial. Je veux dire, ça me rend heureux ! Enfin, sauf quand tu m'évites, parce que là je me sens plutôt misérable mais...Avec toi, je ne me l'explique pas mais je me sens... entier.

A peine eut il finit sa phrase que les lèvres de Severus recouvrirent les siennes. Le Serpentard avait les yeux curieusement brillants alors il ferma les paupières et embrassa Sirius comme si c'était la dernière chose qui lui restait à faire avant de mourir, renfermant ses bras autour de ses épaules. _Oh je dois sûrement être malade aussi_, songea Severus. Comment sinon expliquer cette fièvre, ce feu dans ses veines, cette pression sur son cœur qui le faisait s'agiter follement dans sa poitrine ? Il avait envie de dévorer Sirius. De l'engloutir en entier pour le garder toute sa vie au chaud dans son estomac, pour le garder mêlé à lui, coulant dans ses veines.

Sirius ne reprit ses esprits que bien plus tard. Sa tête reposait sur l'épaule dénudée de Severus allongé dans le canapé il lui restait sa chemise ouverte et sa chaussette gauche, curieusement. Cela le fit rire doucement et Severus le dévisagea. Son regard sombre le dévisageait avec l'intense concentration qui le caractérisait.

_Il a l'air rassuré_, songea Sirius avec satisfaction.

\- On pourrait convenir d'une routine, suggéra-t-il. Par exemple se voir une fois tout les deux jours ?

\- Non, je ne pourrais jamais justifier ça. Deux fois par semaine peut-être ou au moins le week-end ?

\- Ouais, ça serait super, sourit Sirius.

\- Je ne sais pas du tout si je vais y arriver, admit le Serpentard. Ils sont toujours à l'affût de mes déplacements.

\- Mais, mais, c'est normal ça ? Je veux dire, je ne suis pas spécialiste des mœurs Serpentard, mais pourquoi est ce qu'ils te suivent ?

Severus se frotta les tempes en soupirant.

\- Parce qu'ils veulent savoir si je suis ou non un partisan du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Du Seign... Attend, tu parles de Voldemort là ?

Sirius avait l'air estomaqué.

\- Ne prononce pas son nom !

Severus réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Que pouvait-il dire ?

\- Il y a de nombreux extrémistes dans ma maison, articula-t-il finalement. Ils sont impitoyables envers ceux qui se montrent ouvertement contre eux. Pour ne pas être dans leur ligne de mire, il faut maintenir une apparence de neutralité.

\- Hum... fis pensivement Sirius. Forcément, si tu me fréquente...

Il claqua soudain des doigts.

\- Et bien donne leur un os à ronger ! Ils doivent être habitué à te voir t'isoler pour travailler non ? Donc trouve toi un grand projet, un truc qui demande beaucoup de temps et de recherche, parles en autour de toi, soûle tout le monde avec. Du coup, quand ils te verront partir, ils penseront que c'est pour ça, et ne se méfieront pas.

Severus haussa les sourcils.

\- Mais c'est une bonne idée ça, Sirius !

\- Tu as l'air surpris, ça m'arrive parfois d'en avoir des bonnes tu sais !

\- Sans doute, mais c'est tellement noyé dans un océan de bêtises que c'est pas simple de faire le tri, ricana Severus.

\- Je t'emmerde! s'exclama Sirius et il lui mordit le cou sans aucune pitié.

\- Tu vas payer cet affront Black !

Oubliant toute dignité, Severus se jeta sur lui, l'entourant de ses jambes, et couvrit son visage de baisers.

Il n'aurait pas dû encourager Sirius. Il avait eut une occasion en or de mettre fin à leur relation et il l'avait laissé filé. Mais comment s'y contraindre ? Pour la première fois depuis deux semaine, il n'avait plus cette douleur au creux de l'estomac.

X-OOOOOOO-X

L'idée fit son chemin dans l'esprit de Severus, et petit à petit une solution parfaite se déroula. Un moyen d'excuser ses absences et de distraire suffisamment ses petits camarades du même coup pour ne pas qu'ils s'intéressent trop à lui... Et en plus, ça servirait la cause.

\- On doit vraiment faire ça? demanda Maicnair d'un ton geignard. Comme si on avait pas assez de cours comme ça.

\- Personne ne t'oblige à être là, Philibert, répliqua Rogue d'un ton cassant. Enfaîte, moins y aura de personne présente moins j'aurais de travail, donc je ne vais pas vous forcer.

\- Et puis ce qu'on va apprendre ici n'est pas enseigné à Poudlard, sourit Leïla Snanks.

C'était une Serdaigle de Sang-Pure dont la mère était parait-il très proche du Mage Noir. Une fille à la peau brune et au sourire étincelant qui avait ramené avec elle deux autres membres de sa maison dont Ted Norft, un des batteurs de l'équipe. Le reste était de Serpentard. Environ neuf élèves pour Severus.

\- Ça, c'est sur, confirma-t-il.

Il s'éclaircit la voix.

\- La Magie noire, appelé aussi l'Art Sombre est une branche de la Magie déshonorée et méprisée. Mais nous sommes en droit de nous demander pourquoi. La réponse la plus simple et la plus évidente est parce qu'elle est trop puissante. Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact elle est très puissante certes, mais elle est surtout très dangereuse. La Magie blanche, ou magie classique, celle que nous utilisons tout les jours puise ses racines dans les forces et capacités de celui qui l'utilise, ainsi que dans la nature qui nous entoure. Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous sais d'où la Magie Noire tire sa force ?

\- Du sang ? Proposa Bellatrix.

\- Des démons plutôt ! Lança Evan Rosier.

\- Presque Evan, répondit Severus. La Magie Noire tire sa force d'une puissance qui est extérieur au monde physique. Elle utilise les flux d'énergie, les émotions, les liens entre les personnes. Des forces fluctuantes, changeantes, insaisissables, ce qui rend cet art très difficile à maîtriser, mais ! Si vous voulez pratiquer une magie ne souffrant pas des contraintes naturelles, seule la magie noire peut convenir.

Severus fit une pause, savourant le silence et la concentration qui c'était installée dans la pièce.

\- Il y a certains sorts et maléfices que je peux vous enseigner. C'est de la magie noire simplifié, et si vous vous entraînez suffisamment vous parviendrez à les utiliser sans risque de conséquences trop... fâcheuses. Si vous êtes intéressés, posez votre main sur cette pierre, dit-il en désignant celle posée sur une table devant lui. Sinon, quittez cette pièce.

Il y eut un temps de flottement, puis Wilkes posa sa main sur la pierre. Aussitôt cette dernière s'illumina d'une lumière bleutée et un lien apparut puis disparut de son poignet.

\- Un serment... siffla Bellatrix.

\- Temporaire seulement, garantit Rogue. Il vous empêche de mentionner nos activités auprès de quiconque jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. Après ça n'aura plus d'importance.

\- Et si on veut inviter quelqu'un à participer ? demanda Shanks.

\- Amenez le moi, et j'aviserais, lui répondit Rogue.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et posa sa main sur la pierre. Norft fit pareil derrière elle. Mais le troisième Serdaigle eut un sourire gêné :

\- Je...

\- Oubliette ! lança Severus.

Aussitôt, son regard se fit vitreux.

\- Tu étais aux toilettes du 3ème étages pendant tout ce temps, dit Rogue, tu as eut mal à l'estomac mais maintenant ça va mieux.

\- Maintenant ça va mieux, répéta le Serdaigle avec un sourire.

Et il quitta la salle sans demander son reste.

\- Et s'il s'apprêtait juste à dire qu'il hésitait ? S'exclama Shanks indignée.

\- Chut Leïla, souffla son camarade restant.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire, répliqua Severus d'un ton glacial. Le doute était dans son esprit dès le moment où j'ai parlé de la source de la Magie Noire.

La Serdaigle pinça les lèvres mais n'ajouta rien. Tout les autres élèves posèrent la main sur la pierre.

\- Très bien, approuva Severus. Je vais donc vous apprendre votre premier sort.

« Incandeo », un sort qui pouvait faire invoquer une boule de feu. Pas enflammer un objet, pas de simple étincelle. Non, un véritable feu, conjuré par la force d'un enchantement. C'était un début pas trop compliqué et assez séduisant pour que les étudiants se concentrent dessus. Mais pas suffisamment hélas.

\- Vous devez vous concentrer mieux que ça ! Vous n'êtes pas en cour de Sortilège ou il suffit de donner la bonne impulsion d'esprit aidée par les bons mots ou le bon geste pour réaliser votre sort ! Cette magie là vient d'ailleurs et pour la faire venir en vous, utilisez votre âme. Utilisez vos émotions. Vous ne devez pas juste vouloir une boule brillante ou une boule de chaleur ! Vous devez vouloir plus que tout qu'une flamme brûle le voile de la réalité et obéisse à votre injonction !

Les visages étaient concentrés, tendus mais pour l'instant la plus avancée était Narcissa Black qui avait obtenu un mince filet de fumée. Les autres se contentait de faire de la lumière ou des étincelles. Au bout de deux heures Rogue signala que le cour était fini et les étudiants laissèrent libre cour à leur mécontentement.

\- C'est bidon ton truc, grogna Avery. Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que tu ne racontes pas ça juste pour faire ton intéressant ?

Rogue eut une moue méprisante et l'ignora, ramassa la pierre et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce.

\- Attend un peu Severus, fit Bellatrix d'une voix doucereuse. Sean à raison. Et si tu nous faisait une petite démonstration ?

Severus leva les yeux au ciel, excédé par tant de puérilité. Mais il se doutait bien qu'il n'y couperait pas. Aussi il fit fasse aux autres et déclara d'un ton crépusculaire:

\- Profitez en, c'est la première et la dernière fois. Si je vous enseigne quelque chose, c'est que non seulement je le connais mais qu'en plus je le maîtrise suffisamment bien pour anticiper vos erreurs.

Et joignant les mains, il conjura une longue flamme qui fit le tour du groupe d'étudiants qui se resserrèrent avec des cris sous la chaleur dégagée, puis revint vers lui et disparut entre ses mains.

\- Nettoyez les traces noires, lança-t-il.

Il quitta la pièce en claquant la porte.

Une fois dehors, il sortit un baume de son sac, et l'étala avec un soupir de soulagement sur la paume de ses mains sur lesquelles commençait à apparaître des cloques.

X-OOOOOOO-X

La vie n'avait jamais été si belle pour Sirius. Il passait ses journées entourés de ses amis, et même s'ils avaient plus de travail que jamais avec James et Remus à ses cotés il ne manquait jamais de soutien mutuel et d'encouragements. Deux fois par semaines il voyait Severus qui avait suivit son conseil pour que ses camarades cessent de s'intéresser à lui : il leur donnait des cours de rattrapages dans les matières où ils étaient mauvais, deux heures par semaine. Et le reste du temps, prétendait travailler et rechercher les informations qu'il lui manquait pour pouvoir les aider.

Prétendre était le mot important dans cette phrase. Parce qu'a la place... ce n'était pas de la recherche qu'il faisait. Sauf si rechercher sans cesse de nouvelles façons de lui faire perdre la tête comptait. Et il ne faisait pas que ça. Ils jouaient aussi, lisaient parfois. Ils avaient même regardé un film une fois. Sirius espérait convaincre le brun tantôt de venir se balader avec lui dans la forêt interdite, quand les beaux-jours seraient revenus.

\- Dis moi Remus, fit Sirius d'un ton badin.

\- Oui ? Répondit le lycan d'un air suspicieux.

\- Qui était cette délicieuse jeune fille brune avec qui tu parlait en sortant d'Arithmancie l'autre jour ? Tu avais un sourire si grand qu'on y aurait presque vu tes crocs !

\- Je n'ai pas de crocs, se renfrognant le lycan.

\- Oh allez, tu peux bien parler à ton vieux Patmol ! Pour une fois que ce n'est pas de ma vie affective qu'il s'agit.

Il était tout les deux en chemin pour rejoindre James qui finissait son entraînement de Quidditch, il faisait froid et il pleuviotait, du coup Peter avait préféré rester à l'intérieur.

\- Elle s'appelle Leïla, dit finalement Remus. C'est une Serdaigle et elle est... super intelligente.

\- Ouh, ça me donne des frissons une description aussi sensuelle, calme toi mon vieux, ça va devenir gênant.

\- Arrête, rigola le lycan.

Ils marchèrent encore un peu, et ce fut lui qui brisa le silence :

\- C'est vraiment agréable de parler avec elle. Elle s'intéresse à tout, elle a l'esprit super ouvert. On a discuté notamment du statut des créatures magique et... c'est elle même qui a dit qu'elle trouvait la discrimination envers le loup-garou scandaleuse.

\- Une fille bien, approuva Sirius. Et du coup ?

\- Du coup quoi ?

\- Tu sais très bien ! Tu lui a proposé de sortir ou pas ? C'est bientôt la Saint Valentin.

\- Abon ? Ah oui... Mince.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Ça met la pression ! Je veux dire : si je lui propose quelque chose à cette date, j'aurais l'air forcément super intéressé et si je ne lui propose rien, c'est comme si je lui disais clairement qu'elle ne me plaît pas ! lâcha le lycan d'un ton stressé.

\- Il n'y a donc qu'une seule solution à cet épineux problème, répondit Sirius d'une voix grave.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Invites là a sortir avant ! Un petit pique-nique au bord du lac un mercredi soir, par exemple.

Remus resta silencieux.

\- C'est une bonne idée.

\- Bien sur que c'est une bonne idée ! Pourquoi vous avez toujours l'air surpris ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Laisse tomber. La Saint Valentin est dans trois semaines, tu as donc deux semaines pour te décider.

\- Une seule, corrigea Remus d'un air accablé.

\- Pourquoi...Oh. Dans combien de temps ?

\- Trois jours. Je dois aller à l'infirmerie ce soir.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé Moony, d'habitude je surveille mieux que ça, fit Sirius avec un regard en coin.

\- Je sais, je sais, ne t'en fais pas...

Ils arrivèrent devant les vestiaires d'où des éclats de voix et des bruits d'éclaboussures s'échappaient. Remus s'appuya sur le mur et baissa la tête.

\- De qui est-ce que je me moque ? Obligé de planifier mon rendez-vous à un moment où je ne me transforme pas en bête sanguinaire... Quelle fille voudrait d'une vie comme ça avec moi ?

Sirius sortit les mains de ses poches et pris son ami par les épaules.

\- Parle pas comme ça ! Tu es un type formidable et n'importe qu'elle nana serait heureuse de t'avoir ! Et la vie, la vie, mais tu as le temps pour t'inquiéter de ça ! Cette Leïla ne s'attend pas à une demande en mariage, juste à quelques rendez-vous qui se passent bien. Tu auras tout le temps de penser à ta vie plus tard.

Remus sourit en regardant son ami :

\- J'admire ta désinvolture. Mais je ne suis pas comme ça.

\- J'en connais un autre, soupira Sirius. Et lui comme toi, ça fais partit de votre charme j'imagine.

\- Salut les mecs! lança joyeusement James.

\- L'entraînement c'est bien passé ?

\- Ouais, j'avais besoin de me défouler. Ça m'a fait du bien.

\- Pourquoi tu avais besoin de ça? s'étonna Remus.

\- Je me suis disputé avec Lily...

\- Encore ? s'exclama Sirius. Mais pourquoi cette fois ?

\- Tu te souviens de Marlène ? Ton ancienne copine.

\- Heu James...je suis peut-être un copain super nul, mais pas au point d'oublier mon ex la plus récente.

\- Et bien elle sort avec McKinnon maintenant...

\- Tant mieux pour elle.

\- ...Et j'ai peut-être glissé qu'elle avait vraiment perdu au change.

\- Oh James... soupira Remus, tu n'as pas dit ça ?!

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de rire devant la mine déconfite de son ami.

\- Il faut que tu contrôle mieux que ça tes sentiments pour moi Cornd' !

\- Oui, elle m'a dit à peu près la même chose, ronchonna James.

Sirius ébouriffa son meilleur ami en riant.

\- Ce n'est pas si grave, elle va vite te pardonner !

\- Oui, bien sûr. Il va y avoir le match, et après la Saint Valentin...Je trouverais bien un moyen de me rattraper. Enfin elle a de la chance d'être aussi super le reste du temps, parce qu'elle peut être tellement énervante parfois !

\- Ah ça...

X-OOOOOOO-X

_Cher Severus,_

_Bravo pour ta dernière initiative. Décidément tu es plein de bonne surprises, et si tout les membres de notre...association étaient comme toi, nous serions déjà les maîtres du monde !_

_Avec les récents événements, -je ne sais pas si tu en a entendu parlé : tout n'est pas dans la presse- les mesures de sécurités à Poudlard vont être renforcées et il est plus que probable que les hiboux comme le réseau de cheminées soient surveillés._

_Il faut cependant que je te parle en personne, d'un sujet qui me donne une joie extrême et qui je le sait, te ravira également._

_Envois moi par retour de hibou la prochaine date de votre sortie à Près-au-lard, même si je suppose que ce sera à l'occasion de la Saint Valentin._

_Si c'est bien le cas, je te propose que nous nous retrouvions dans le pub de Mme Roberta vers 13h le samedi, comme tu le sais, plus il y a de monde, plus on est discret._

_J'essaierais de ne pas te retenir trop longtemps au cas où tu ai autre chose de prévu... Mais rien ne t'empêchera de préférer rester avec moi si tu le souhaite._

_J'attends ton hibou avec impatience,_

_Bien à toi,_

_Malefoy L._

Severus se frotta les mains, rédigea sa réponse et la remit au hibou Grand Duc qui attendait, le fixant d'un air sévère. Puis il jeta la lettre dans le feu. En regardant le parchemin se consumer et le cachet de cire fondre, il ne peut s'empêcher de frissonner malgré la chaleur des flammes. Il quitta la Salle Commune et se mit en route vers la Salle sur Demande.

Quelque chose, plus que jamais était en marche.

Malgré lui, ses pensées se tournèrent vers Sirius. Sirius qui riait aux éclats, Sirius qui boudait, Sirius qui jouait avec ses cheveux...et le dos de Sirius couvert de brûlures, comme un rappel de ce qui arriverait à ceux qui s'opposerait à la cause.

_Contrôle toi Severus ! Fermes ton esprit._

Il passa trois fois devant la tapisserie. Maintenant il n'avait plus vraiment besoin de se concentrer, simplement de continuer à penser à Sirius. L'appartement lui était familier et il ne pouvait pas y entrer sans sentir imperceptiblement son corps se relâcher, son esprit se détendre. Un peu comme lorsqu'il entrait à la Bibliothèque. Sans doute était-ce ça qu'on devait ressentir quand on rentrait chez sois, dans un endroit qu'on pourrait appeler « maison » ou « foyer » sans y associer de la souffrance. Le Gryffondor était là, en avance comme d'habitude, assit dans l'encadrure de la fenêtre et plongé dans ses pensées. Ses longs cheveux détachés retombaient négligemment autour de son visage. En l'entend arriver, il regarda vers lui et laissa un sourire glisser paresseusement sur ses lèvres.

\- Hey ! Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

Sa voix joyeuse sonna comme au ralentit dans l'esprit de Severus qui pendant une seconde entrevit ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie, dans un autre monde, à une autre époque. Comme il aurait pu rentrer chaque jour du travail pour entendre cette intonation, croiser ce regard. Entrer dans un appartement à eux, dont personne d'autre n'aurait eut la clé, à l'intérieur du quel il aurait pu commencer à cultiver un vrai bonheur.

Mais en surimpression, il voyait encore la lettre de Malefoy disparaître dans les flammes et savait que cet avenir là était tout aussi sûrement consumé.

Il dévisagea Sirius et haussa les épaules d'un air maussade. Le Gryffondor ne se formalisa pas de son humeur et le prit sereinement dans ses bras.

_Comme si ce type était capable de penser sérieusement à l'avenir, de toute façon._

_A suivre..._


	13. 13 - L'inconscience

13- L'inconscience

Sirius se glissa entre les rayonnages de la Bibliothèque, caché sous la cape d'invisibilité. Il trouva Severus dans la Réserve, plongé dans un livre ancien dont les pages semblaient curieusement être composées d'eau. Retirant sa cape, il avança tout doucement derrière lui, contrôla son souffle et...

Se retrouva projeté dans les airs et immobilisé contre le rayonnage. Severus, le regard impitoyable pointait sa baguette sur sa gorge. Le reconnaissant, son visage se détendit, et il agita sa baguette pour le faire descendre.

_Fichu Gryffondor._

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Sirius ?soupira-t-il.

\- T'es drôlement rapide ! Tu dégainais pas aussi vite avant.

\- J'ai travaillé, imagine toi.

\- Je t'imagine bien, rigola le rouge et or. Tu ne m'embrasse pas ?

\- On est à la bibliothèque Black !

\- Et alors ? C'est un lieu vénérable et sacré c'est ça ?...

\- Chuuut ! souffla Severus en lui plaquant une main sur la bouche.

Au bout du rayonnage, la bibliothécaire passa à petits pas, mais ne leur jeta pas un regard.

\- C'est un lieu fréquenté, articula le Serpentard.

Sirius décolla doucement sa main de sa bouche et en embrassa délicatement la paume, puis le bout des doigts en dévisageant Severus.

Celui-ci frissonna et le laissa le prendre par la nuque pour l'entraîner dans un baiser.

\- Tu vois ? chuchota Sirius contre ses lèvres. Pas de danger.

\- Abruti !

Severus se dégagea de l'étreinte, furieux contre Sirius et furieux contre lui même de se sentir excité.

_Pas de danger, pas de danger ! Tu n'y connais rien Black ! Tu n'as aucune idée du danger !_

Il s'obligea à reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration. _Fermes ton esprit._

Cet abruti avait toujours un effet dévastateur sur son self-contrôle. Quand il se retourna vers lui cependant, son visage était redevenu neutre et sévère.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais, donc ?

Sirius sautilla d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise.

\- Je ne pourrais pas être là, dans trois jours.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est la p... Remus à besoin de... notre soutient. Tu vois ?

Severus haussa les sourcils et chuchota d'une voix furieuse :

\- Quoi ? Non, je ne vois pas, je ne vois absolument pas ! Qu'est-ce tu veux aller faire avec un loup-garou, lui servir à dîner ?

\- Ce n'est pas risqué, ne t'en fais pas, on fait ça depuis des années.

\- J'ai vu de quoi il avait l'air une fois transformé, grâce à toi et ton meilleur ami Potter, si tu te souviens bien ! Et quoi que vous fassiez, tu ne me fera pas croire qu'étant en contact avec ce...monstre, ça peut ne pas être risqué !

Sirius attrapa le poignet de Rogue et le serra violemment.

\- Ne le traite pas de monstre !

\- Je l'appel bien comme je veux, siffla Severus. Vous êtes des irresponsables arrogants qui êtes si sûr de savoir mieux que tout le monde que vous êtes persuadés d'être immortels. Et bien je vais t'apprendre une chose Black, ce n'est pas le cas !

Il marqua un temps de silence, puis ajouta :

\- Je ne pense pas que c'est en mettant Lupin en danger de tuer l'un de ses meilleurs ami par accident que vous lui êtes du meilleur soutient.

Sirius eut un rictus méprisant et le tenant toujours, avança vers lui, l'obligeant à se plaquer contre le rayonnage.

\- Tu es vraiment d'une fourberie innommable Rogue. Parler de ça... comme si tu en avais quelque chose à faire de ce que pourrait ressentir Remus.

\- Non, c'est sur, je m'en contrefiche. En revanche je me préoccupe assez de ce que je pourrais ressentir si tu te faisais tuer !

Severus regretta ses mots à peine ils eurent franchis ses lèvres. _Merde._ Le visage de Black se radoucit et Severus se sentit vulnérable. Une impression très désagréable.

\- On maîtrise la situation, ne t'en fais pas, dit gentiment Sirius. Si tu veux on peut se voir dès le lendemain et tu pourras vérifier sous toutes les coutures si je vais bien.

Il était sûr de lui. Avec ses yeux gris orage étincelants, sa peau parfaite, ses talents...Il débordait d'arrogance et de confiance.

Severus se concentra une seconde, et Sirius lui lâcha le poignet avec un cri.

\- Aie ! Mais ! Mais tu m'a brûlé !

\- Va risquer ta vie bêtement pour ton monstre de copain Black, et ne compte pas sur moi pour me préoccuper de ton sort, gronda le Serpentard.

Et ramassant le livre qu'il était entrain d'étudier, il quitta la Réserve.

_Fichu Black, plaie de mon existence._

Il avait vraiment un talent inné pour le faire sortir de ses gonds. Inspirant pour retrouver son calme, il se composa un visage impénétrable et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle où le dîner allait bientôt être servit. Il s'installa à coté de Narcissa qui lui adressa un sourire.

\- Tu t'en est sortit en Arithmancie ? Le principe du triple retour, j'ai encore du mal à l'appliquer.

\- J'ai plutôt bien compris, je te montrerais si tu le souhaite, dit-il d'un ton neutre.

\- Merci, ça m'aiderait vraiment. Et sinon, ajouta-t-elle en baissant le ton, Lucius va bien ?

Severus plissa les yeux.

\- Pourquoi je devrais le savoir ?

\- J'ai vu son hibou Grand Duc quitter la Salle Commune et je ne vois pas à qui d'autre il s'adresserait.

\- Peut-être à Bellatrix, répliqua Severus avec un sourire mi-figue mi raisin.

Narcissa eut un petit rire méprisant.

\- Si c'était le cas, la moitié du château serait au courant.

Elle bu d'un geste élégant et ajouta.

\- Tu es vraiment un garçon spécial Severus, n'importe qui à ta place se serait vanté d'avoir les faveurs de Lucius. Toi c'est le contraire, tu le caches.

Rogue haussa les épaules il était au dessus de ce genre de puérilité.

La blonde semblait sur le point de rajouter quelque chose mais elle fut coupé par un brouhaha venant que la talle de Gryffondor.

Apparemment Potter et Sirius venait de déclencher un combat sans merci entre les saucisses que faisait voler l'attrapeur et les tranches de pain aux ordres de Black qui contrait bravement les attaques de la viande. Leurs camarades riaient en les encourageants alors que Lupin enchantait un bouclier pour protéger son coté de la table des éclaboussures.

Narcissa haussa les sourcils d'un air méprisant et échangea un regard consterné avec Severus.

_Et bien il n'a pas trop l'air malheureux le Black._

Severus ne savait pas trop ce qu'il avait imaginé. Que Sirius se morfonde dans un coin avant de regretter sa décision d'annuler son rendez-vous avec lui et vienne le supplier d'accepter ses excuses ? Improbable et Severus n'était pas aussi naïf. Malgré tout il sentait son cœur se crisper et sa rage monter à l'intérieur à le voir aussi insouciant, au milieu de ses chers amis, toujours prêt à tout pour eux. Comment lui pourrait lutter contre cette affection là ?

Qui était-il face à cette famille de cœur qu'il s'était construit depuis des années ? Personne et sans doute que coincé entre Potter et lui, il le détruirait sans hésitation par amour pour Potter. Parce que oui, pour en être privé depuis si longtemps Rogue n'avait pas de mal à reconnaître cette étincelle dans le regard, cette complicité dans le geste, cette douceur.

Qui signifiait : je te fais confiance, autant qu'en moi même, voir plus encore. Qui signifiait : tu es mon frère, tu es mon autre moi-même.

Que pesait face à cela l'affection et le désir que Sirius éprouvait pour lui ? Rien. Sitôt que Black réaliserait qu'il ne pourrait jamais concilier ses amis et lui, il l'abandonnerait comme tout le monde avant lui. Et si Severus le laissait faire en partant il emporterait tout, tout ce qui lui restait de force et de courage.

_Fermes ton esprit._

Son visage heureusement était resté impassible. Il savait lui, il était lucide sur que leur réservait l'avenir. Il allait se servir de cette rage en lui, pour ne pas se laisser atteindre par le charme du Gryffondor pour ne pas se laisser aller à croire dans ce rêve futile que Black essayait de lui tisser. Et quand tout finirait, il serait prêt.

Il regarda Sirius qui s'effondrait sur la table, poussé par un Potter vindicatif qui lui écrasait de la nourriture dessus et regarda les professeurs réclamer le calme d'un air détaché, comme si tout ça ne les concernaient pas.

Comme s'il n'avait pas envie de souffler une flamme qui brûlerait Potter, Lupin, Pettigrow, voir même tout les autres qui les regardaient avec admiration. Il s'imagina, s'avançant dans un univers de cendres rougeoyantes, s'avançant vers Sirius, suivit par le regard écarquillé de Lily...

_Fermes ton esprit Severus !_

O-XXXXXXXX-O

La pleine lune éclairait le parc du château, coloriant chaque forme d'un vert argenté unique. Un rat se faufila habilement entre les racines du Saul Cogneur qui s'immobilisa. Les hurlements c'étaient estompés depuis quelques minutes et le rat, puis le chien se glissèrent dans l'ouverture du souterrain menant à la Cabane Hurlante tandis que, trop grand pour entrer, le cerf piaffait d'impatience. Au bout du tunnel le chien sentit son odorat emplit d'une odeur force de sueur, de poil et cette odeur un peu aigre de la souffrance. Il avança doucement jusqu'à un coin d'ombre où une silhouette était recroquevillée. Le loup releva la tête et son regard croisa celui du chien qui aussitôt inclina l'échine en signe de soumission.

Se redressant avec un grognement le loup se redressa pour renifler le chien qui s'écroula sur le coté, exposant sa gorge. Dès que l'autre eut finit son inspection il se remit sur ses pattes et sauta sur son échine, léchant son museau au passage.

Jouer, jouer ! Il était le temps de jouer !

Alors le loup passa devant dans le souterrain et le chien eut un jappement joyeux.

Sortant sous la lune le loup-garou renversa sa gueule en arrière et hurla. Un hurlement long et lugubre. Le chien se mit à aboyer, le rat à couiner et le cerf se cabra.

Leur course les mena jusqu'à la forêt interdite, qui ne l'était pas pour eux. Ils slalomaient sans se concerter entre les arbres, meute disparate. Le chien noir dénicha un lapin qui s'enfuit, paniqué, jusque dans les pattes du lycan qui l'envoya en l'air et sauta pour le croquer au vol. Le poil et le sang gicla et le cerf frappa son bois sur le tronc d'un air triomphant. Le chien se jeta sur le loup, arrachant un couinement de surprise au rat qui traînait entre ses pattes et se lança dans un simulacre de combat, refermant sa mâchoire sur son échine.

Le loup jappa et se contorsionnât pour faire basculer sous lui le chien qui agita follement les pattes arrières pour le repousser. Se dégageant il revint à la charge, épaulé par le cerf qui pointait ses bois vers le loup qui claqua, faussement menaçant, ses mâchoires près de ses jarrets. Contournant sur le coté gauche le chien se jeta sur le loup qui surprit envoya sa patte d'un mouvement vif. Une ligne rouge ensanglantée apparut sur la gueule du chien qui glapit en reculant. L'odeur métallique et rouillée du sang emplit l'air et le loup-garou hurla.

D'un comportement fort peu naturel le cerf se plaça entre le chien blessé et le loup, pointa d'un air de défi ses bois vers lui. Le loup agita son museau comme pour reprendre ses esprits. Il avança et ploya l'échine, pour avoir l'air moins menaçant. Le cerf recula un peu, gardant sa noble tête inclinée. Le loup-garou le contourna longtemps pour faire face au chien qui leva la patte vers lui et l'appuya sur sa gueule, amicalement. Alors le loup se pencha vers lui et lécha la balafre lentement. Puis il secoua sa tête, et hurlant de nouveau reprit sa course à travers les bois.

X-OOOOOO-X

Le lendemain au petit déjeuner, James et Potter faisaient moins les fiers. Des cernes soulignaient leurs yeux et Black c'était visiblement coupé en se rasant, et assez salement puis qu'une plaie ressemblant à une griffure barrait sa mâchoire. Peter état ébouriffé et contemplait son thé avec toute la misère du monde dans les yeux. Malgré tout ils échangeaient des sourires satisfaits. Pour un observateur attentif, ils ressemblait de façon assez frappante à des amants venant de partager une nuit de débauche. Mais hormis Severus qui avalait son café en lui trouvant un goût aigre, personne ne les regardait attentivement. Ils avalèrent de quoi survivre puis sortirent de la salle.

\- C'est trop duuuur !se lamenta James affalé sur sa table, attendant que le professeur de potion, Sluggornh arrive.

\- Il faudrait prévoir une potion, marmonna Sirius, un truc pour se revigorer après.

\- On appel ça de la caféine, fit remarquer Peter, et on en a déjà bu. Enfin, pas moi. Ça me donne la colique.

\- Merci Peter, j'avais vraiment besoin d'entendre ça, soupira Sirius.

Il s'étira largement, repoussant ses longs cheveux en arrière.

\- Arrêtez donc de vous exhiber mon cher, s'amusa Horace Sluggorn qui venait d'enter. Et attachez moi cette chevelure avant de rajouter un ingrédient imprévu dans votre potion.

Il posa son sac sur son bureau et conjura un chapeau remplit de bout de papiers.

\- Nous allons faire une expérience intéressante aujourd'hui, afin que vos résultats correspondent mieux à vos performances personnelles. Nous allons changer les équipes de travail ! Et dans un soucis de justice nous allons les tirer au hasard. Dans chapeau il y a des papiers blancs et des papiers avec des noms. Le nom tiré sera celui de votre partenaire pour la séance. Allez, chacun en pioche un !

Au moment de se pencher sur le chapeau, Sirius chuchota quelque chose et tira un papier.

Il était écrit _Severus Rogue._ Sirius eut un sourire satisfait et alla s'installer aux cotés de son amant.

\- Je l'ai fait exprès, lui chuchota-t-il tout fier.

Severus pinça les lèvres en regardant fixement devant lui. Le professeur Sluggornh écrivit au tableau la nom de la recette à réaliser. Un philtre régénérant, qui aidait notamment à la cicatrisation et la reconstitution des tissus et des cellules.

Enfantin. Le Serpentard l'avait déjà arrangé en rajoutant de l'essence de Murlap qui permettait en même temps de chasser les bactéries pour limiter les risques d'infections et d'apaiser la douleur.

\- C'est la première fois qu'on va travailler tout les deux, rigola Sirius.

\- Non, Black, répondit sèchement le Serpentard. Je vais travailler. Toi tu vas aller chercher les ingrédients et après tu vas rester aussi silencieux et immobile que possible, c'est clair ?

\- Oh, tu m'as l'air d'humeur absolument délicieuse aujourd'hui mon amour, ricana le Gryffondor d'un ton caustique.

Mais il n'insista pas et alla à la table des ingrédients d'un pas guilleret.

Resté à la table, Severus crispa ses poings avec rage en essayant de contrôler le rouge qui lui montait aux joues. Non, s'entendre appelé comme ça, avec tant de désinvolture, n'avait pas fait bondir son cœur. _Non_.

Sirius revint et répartit les ingrédients dans l'ordre d'utilisation. Puis il tendit à Severus son petit couteau pour hacher les racines avec un sourire.

Le Serpentard le regarda avec la tentation forte de saisir le couteau pour le lui enfoncer dans la gorge. Inspirant avec difficulté, il se re-composa un visage calme. Il saisit le couteau et commença à hacher les racines pendant que Sirius épluchait un oignon de tulipe.

\- Alors, marmonna-t-il à mi-voix. La nuit a été agité on dirait.

\- Un peu oui, fit Sirius d'un ton dégagé. Mais que serait la vie sans un peu d'adrénaline, pas vrai ?

\- Il y en a qui ont toujours besoin de drogues pour compenser la médiocrité de leurs existence, répliqua Severus.

\- Peut-être. Moi ma drogue préférée c'est toi.

\- Tu vas la fermer Black, gronda-t-il entre ses dents. On est en cours, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué.

\- J'allume le feu sous le chaudron. Je commence par verser de l'eau salée ?

\- Non, filtre la avant. Le sel ne sert à rien, j'ai autre chose pour lier les ingrédients et dissoudre les cosses d'oignon.

Sirius haussa les sourcils, surprit, mais ne fit pas de commentaires.

\- Bien chef !

Severus reprit son travail en surveillant du coin de l'œil Black. Mais pour mélanger dans son bol les deux ingrédients instables qu'était les graines l'essence de Murlap et le pipapille, il reporta toute son attention sur ce que faisait ses mains. Dans les potions tout était tellement simple. Il suffit d'être rigoureux, concentré, attentif. Alors tout s'enchaînait, se mêlait, se combinait dans une harmonie liquide qui pouvait recouvrir tout ce qui composait le monde. La rage, la colère, le désir, la peur. Tout pouvait devenir ou être influencé par une potion, un philtre. Et celui qui était assez rigoureux pour maîtriser cet art obtenait le pouvoir sur ces émotions. Enfin...en théorie.

En réalité Severus notait chaque jour un peu plus que ce n'était pas parce qu'il était capable de disséquer une émotion ou la composer artificiellement ne l'empêchait hélas pas de la ressentir inopinément. Dans des moments toujours problématiques.

Finalement, ce n'était pas les potions qui lui avait donné la solution du contrôle de sois, mais les racines de sa propre volonté.

_Bien sur cela demande plus de travail que jamais._

Assit sur une chaise, Sirius regardait son partenaire travailler. C'était un spectacle fascinant. Son visage devenait neutre, inexpressif mais étrangement... détendu, comme si tout ses nerfs étaient concentrés ailleurs. Dans ses mains par exemple, qui s'agitaient, coordonnées mais indépendantes, dans des gestes précis et efficaces. Les coudes le long du corps et les poignets mobiles, Severus respirait très calmement, semblant contrôler le moindre de ses souffles. Debout devant cette table, en regardant sa longue silhouette mince, Sirius devinait l'homme qu'il allait devenir. Vieillissant sans grossir ou s'avachir, restant droit avec cette impression de nervosité, de rage contenue en permanence, de maîtrise implacable de tout son être. Il sentit un frisson remonter le long de sa nuque et sourit.

_J'espère que je vais parvenir à le dérider un peu._

Severus lui jeta un petit regard et plissa le nez avec une moue de dégoût avant de retourner à sa tâche.

_Bon, c'est pas gagné, certes._

_Mais j'suis l'meilleur._

\- Dis Sevy, souffla Sirius à son oreille en se penchant sur son épaule, faisant semblant de regarder son travail.

Il saisit délicatement le mélange que le Serpentard venait de terminer et le versa goutte à goutte dans le chaudron.

\- Quoi ? gronda Severus en reprenant son travail.

\- On se voit toujours samedi aprèm' ?

\- J'en doute.

Sirius touilla la potion, deux fois à gauche, deux fois à droite. Comment le Serpentard faisait pour s'absorber dans une tâche aussi rébarbative, il ne savait pas. Lui avait besoin de plus d'action, plus d'instinct. En potion tout devait être contrôlé, même l'improvisation.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Le match Gryffondor contre Serpentard, répondit-il sèchement.

\- Oh, c'est vrai, marmonna Sirius.

\- Oh, c'est vrai, singea Severus d'une voix aiguë.

Sirius pouffa de rire.

\- James me pardonnera, finit-il pas dire après un temps de réflexion.

Les gestes de Severus s'interrompirent une seconde et il leva les yeux vers lui.

Enfin il le regardait, ses yeux noirs ne se voilant ni de rancœur ni de colère, ni de mépris. Juste de la surprise qui les rendaient... brillants.

\- Tu es sérieux ?

Sa voix basse avait pris une note rauque, comme toujours, Sirius l'avait déjà remarqué, quand il était ému. Quand il commençait à perdre le contrôle.

\- Toujours, répondit-il avec un clin d'oeil.*

Severus versa les derniers ingrédients dans le chaudron, augmenta le feu d'un coup de baguette et remua méthodiquement la potion, qui pris immédiatement une couleur mimosa décrite comme idéale dans la recette.

\- D'accord.

Il s'assit sur son tabouret, ses jambes se balançant légèrement. Son visage restait neutre, mais Sirius qui commençait à bien le connaître remarquait un petit pli au coin des lèvres, qui donnait l'impression qu'il était sur le point de sourire.

_Victoire pour Gryffondor !_

Severus regardait Sirius qui jouait en faisant tourner une baguette de cannelle entre ses doigts, lui adressant de petits sourires qui auraient pu sembler moqueur vu de l'extérieur mais que le Serpentard savait affectueux. Malgré lui, il avait l'impression de jubiler et il n'avait pas du tout envie de se demander pourquoi.

Admettre que ses émotions étaient à ce point liées au Gryffondor le mettait toujours en colère, sa frustration de ne pas avoir le contrôle restait bien présente dans son esprit. Mais après tout, rien ne l'empêcherait de trouver des moyens plus... raffinés que la violence de lui faire payer son influence samedi après midi. On verrait bien qui tenait les rênes à ce moment là.

_Severus, ta mauvaise foi est en passe de devenir légendaire._

Le Serpentard soupira intérieurement.

X-OOOOOO-X

\- Allez James, tout va bien se passer ! Lily sera éblouie par tes talents et si tu évites de faire trop le fier, elle te pardonnera ton commentaire de la dernière fois !

\- Oui, oui, marmonna le Gryffondor.

\- Tout nos espoirs pèsent sur toi Potter ! lança un camarade de maison.

\- Merci, ça ne me met pas du tout la pression.

Remus, tout juste sortit de l'infirmerie pour l'occasion lui frotta le dos.

\- On y va ? proposa-t-il.

\- Ouais, allons y.

Il s'extirpa du banc et sortit de la Grande Salle, entouré par ses amis. Heureusement qu'ils étaient là. Son meilleur soutient.

Avec un sourire ragaillardit il passa son bras autour des épaules de Peter à sa droite et de Remus à sa gauche. Sirius, juste à coté lui lança :

\- Et moi, je peux te monter sur le dos ?

\- Tu pourras quand on aura gagné, rigola James. En attendant, j'aimerais autant que tu ne me fasse pas une torsion du nerf sciatique comme la dernière fois.

\- Pfu, mais écoutez le couiner, le grand champion de Gryffondor, nianiania, mon dos, nianiania ! On dirait un vieux grand père.

\- C'est pas de ma faute si tu es gros !

\- Oh ! Je suis outré !

Et Sirius porta ses mains à son cœur, simulant une blessure mortelle.

James lâcha ses amis et prit Sirius dans ses bras en clamant avec grandiloquence :

\- Nooon ! Mais qu'ai-je fais ! Sirius ! Tu n'es pas gros ! Juste un petit peu dodu...

\- Ah merci, je me sens vachement mieux, ricana Sirius en lui ébouriffant encore plus les cheveux.

Ils arrivèrent à l'entrée des tribunes et des vestiaires, et James les salua avant de les quitter.

Remus et Peter, au milieu d'une foule de Gryffondor commencèrent à monter les marches quand le lycan remarqua que Sirius c'était arrêté.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas rester, fit-il avec une grimace.

Laissant Peter leur réserver une place, Remus rejoignit Sirius.

\- Comment ça tu ne peux pas rester ? Ce match est très important pour James.

\- Je sais, marmonna Sirius. Mais je serais rentré pour le banquet de la victoire ! Et puis dans la foule, il ne remarquera même pas mon absence.

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'a pas prévenu avant ?

\- Je... Je n'ai pas trouvé l'occasion et puis... Remus, tu sais comment il est! tenta de se justifier Sirius.

\- Je sais que ça lui aurait fait de la peine oui. Je suppose que tu vas retrouver ton... amant ?

Sirius hocha la tête.

Remus fronça les sourcils et lui dit :

\- Fais gaffe à qui tu fréquentes Sirius. Il ne vaut pas forcément la peine de te brouiller avec ton meilleur ami.

\- Mais on ne va pas se brouiller pour ça ! protesta Sirus. Et puis pourquoi tu en parle comme ça ?

\- Si il est bien la personne que je suppose, articula lentement Remus, tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire.

Sirius fixa son ami sans rien dire. Finalement il haussa les épaules, et quitta les tribunes.

(Bande son : Death is in love with us - HIM)

L'air sifflait dans les oreilles de James comme il tapa du pied sur le sol pour décoller. La sensation de vertige était toujours aussi enivrante mais il ne devait pas se laisser distraire. Le sifflet de l'arbitre retentit et il commença un lent tour du terrain, attentif à chaque petits mouvement, espérant apercevoir l'étincelle caractéristique du vif'.

\- Tu es venu, souffla Severus.

\- Tu en doutait ?

\- Je ne suis jamais sur de rien avec toi.

\- Et bien ça nous fais au moins une chose en commun, chuchota Sirius.

Le bois sous son dos était dur, presque autant que l'érection du Serpentard contre lui. Entre les deux il se sentait délicieusement oppressé, enserré. Il passa ses mains sur son visage lentement pour en dessiner les traits et sourit en voyant le Serpentard fermer les yeux. Touchant ses lèvres, il sentait son souffle brûlant sur le bout de ses doigts.

James se pencha brusquement en avant pour éviter un Cognard et faillit en percuter un deuxième de plein fouet. Il partit en vrille, évitant deux Poursuiveurs avant de stabiliser sa position. Une vague d'acclamation dans la foule salua sa manœuvre. Le Souaffle passa à deux mètres devant lui presque aussitôt suivit par un joueur de Gryffondor et un autre de Serdaigle. Le visage de ce dernier était tendu de concentration. James s'obligea à ne pas regarder. Il ne devait pas s'inquiéter du jeu des Poursuiveurs ou du score pour le moment. Sa priorité était de trouver le vif, après il pourrait se demander s'il était opportun de l'attraper.

La main de Severus se referma sur les poignets de Sirius, les attachants au dessus de son visage par un lien métallique qui se fixa magiquement dans le bois. Il y avait comme une lueur de folie dans les yeux du Serpentard, dans la façon dont il le regardait. Il se pencha sur les lèvres entrouvertes du Gryffondor qui souriait insolemment.

\- Tu vas bientôt perdre ce sourire, dit-il d'une voix basse qui fit frémir Sirius.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de toi, provoqua-t-il.

\- Ah oui ?

Severus lui pointa sa baguette dessus s'éloignant d'un pas et de la sueur coula le long du dos de Sirius. Un rayon rouge en sortit et se dirigea vers lui. Il sentit la chaleur sur sa peau mais sans être brûlé. Sa chemise en revanche tomba en lambeaux à ses pieds. Sirius expira brusquement quand le rayon se rapprocha de son entrejambe. Severus ne le lâchait pas des yeux, il se lécha les lèvres d'un air avide et le Gryffondor commença à sentir son cœur accélérer.

\- Sev... Severus, gémit-il en sentant sa ceinture tomber.

Un brouhaha s'éleva du coté bleu et argent de la foule et James jura. Cette fois il fallait attraper le vif et vite, sinon l'écart de point serait si grand qu'attraper le Vif' ne suffirait pas à faire gagner l'équipe. Accélérant, il aperçu enfin l'étincelle tant convoitée. Il s'orienta vers elle mais sans marquer de différence d'allure pour ne pas alerter l'Attrapeur adverse qui heureusement pour le moment se trouvait à l'autre bout du terrain.

Bientôt la petite balle ne fut plus qu'a quelques mètres et James sentit son cœur accélérer dans sa poitrine. La victoire était proche, si proche.

Cette fois il ne vit le Cognard qu'a la toute dernière seconde et s'écarta pas suffisamment pour éviter de se faire heurter le tibias. Il laissa échapper une plainte de douleur. Seul ses prodigieux réflexes de joueur lui avaient évité de se faire casser la jambe, mais le Vif en avait profité pour disparaître.

\- C'est pas vrai ! grogna-t-il.

Et il repartit à sa recherche, fébrilement.

Severus regardait le Gryffondor, tellement beau et tellement indécent, contre la porte. De petites égratignures couvraient désormais mon torse et sa respiration était hachée. Il s'avança vers lui et glissa une main fraîche entre ses cuisses, lui arrachant un gémissement impudique.

\- Regarde toi, susurra Severus en posant son autre main sur son sexe dressé. Tu es déjà tellement... prêt.

Quelques gouttes brillantes perlaient au bout de son gland et Severus se sentit désespérément excité. Il gronda et mordit les lèvres de Sirius, puis son cou, léchant aussi la balafre de sa mâchoire sur toute sa longueur. Il l'embrassa de toute ses forces.

\- Je déteste quand quelqu'un d'autre que moi marque ta peau, dit-il à son oreille d'une voix dure, tu m'entends ?

\- Oui... oui.

\- Et pourquoi est-ce que je déteste ça, Sirius ? demanda-t-il d'une voix plus douce alors qu'il avançait ses doigts contre la fente étroite.

\- Parce que... je suis à toi.

Sirius eut un rire étranglé avant de gémir follement sous la caresse du Serpentard.

Les Poursuiveurs de Gryffondor marquèrent un but magnifique et un deuxième dans la foulée, rattrapant leur retard et James se détendit un peu. Il passa devant les tribunes de Gryffondor. Il savait qu'il devait éviter de saluer ou de faire des cabrioles pour ne pas risquer d'avoir l'air trop prétentieux devant Evans. Mais il ne pu s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil pour chercher ses amis dans la foule rouge et or. Ils devaient être là, quelque part, le cherchant aussi sans cesse des yeux, lui hurlant des encouragements. Et les encouragement de ces trois là avaient plus de valeur pour lui que les acclamations de toute une foule.

Sirius sentit ses liens se défaire et ses poignets retombèrent. Il se les massa en regardant Severus devant lui, qui posa sa baguette sur le sol. Il y avait quelque chose de triste dans ses yeux, comme s'il s'attendait à le voir disparaître d'une seconde à l'autre. Il détacha sa ceinture et Sirius vit avec émotion que ses mains tremblaient un peu. Il s'approcha et passa un doigt sous son menton pour le relever. Les yeux de Severus se mirent à briller et Sirius eut un sourire un peu carnassier. Il retourna face à la porte, y appuyant ses avant-bras et écartant les cuisses. Il entendit très clairement le Serpentard reprendre son souffle et se sentit puissant. Il tourna la tête, fit passer ses cheveux de l'autre coté et, le regardant par dessus son épaule lança :

\- Alors, tu viens ?

Severus crispa les paupières une seconde puis les rouvris et se colla contre le dos de Sirius. Celui-ci se tendit d'expectation et d'impatience et cria quand le Serpentard entra en lui. Severus avait l'impression qu'il allait devenir fou tant le Gryffondor était brûlant, tant c'était bon comme il allait et venait en lui, mêlant leurs souffles et leurs soupirs. Sirius gémissait un mélange indistinct d'insultes, de supplication et de mots d'amour qui sonnaient comme une symphonie aux oreilles du Serpentard qui s'entendait lui répondre sans savoir vraiment ce qu'il lui disait. Tout peut-être. Tout ce qui compte vraiment.

Il repéra d'abord Lily, comme si ses yeux verts se détachaient de la foule. Puis Peter, assit trois rang plus tard, qui agitait un drapeau rouge et or, et Remus, les mains crispées sur les genoux, qui semblait lui crier quelque chose. Mais où était Sirius ? Il parcourut toute la rangée des yeux sans rien voir quand une phrase du commentateur attira son attention.

L'attrapeur de Serdaigle fonçait à toute vitesse, à plus de cinq cent mètre de lui. Maudissant Merlin James se lança à sa poursuite à toute vitesse, comme un oiseau de proie. Il était incroyablement à l'aise dans les airs, comme si son balais, le dernier modèle en vente, était une extension de lui. Il déploya toute sa vitesse et atteint le dos de l'autre, il pouvait presque le toucher quand...

\- Ouaaaaaiiiiiis !

\- ET SERDAIGLE S'EMPARE DU VIF D'OR ! VICTOIRE POUR SERDAIGLE !

James eut l'impression de s'être pris une dizaine de Cognard de plein fouet. Sauf que la douleur était pire.

Sirius jouit avec un cri étranglé et fut traversé de sursauts qui firent venir Severus à sa suite. Le Serpentard se retira et s'éloigna mais Sirius, se retournant lui saisit la taille et le ramena contre lui, s'accrochant à lui comme un naufragé à sa bouée. Ils s'écroulèrent tout deux sur le sol, le Gryfondor tenant l'autre blotti contre lui, entre ses jambes, tentant d'absorber le tremblement de son corps. Sirius sentit que la joue de Severus contre sa poitrine était humide.

\- Je...

Severus leva son visage vers lui, les joues rouges et une mèche de cheveux lui barrant l'œil gauche.

\- Je t'...

Il semblait s'étrangler avec les mots.

Sirius chassa la mèche de son visage et posa son front contre le sien.

\- Je sais, murmura-t-il. Je sais, ne t'en fais pas.

Severus ferma les yeux et supplia toute la magie du monde que le temps s'arrête à cette seconde parfaite. Ou bien que le monde s'écroule.

A suivre...

* * *

**Petit mot de l'autrice : **

* = jeu de mot débile avec l'anglais : -Are you serious ? (prononcé «sirius »)

La fin du chapitre est dans un format d'écriture un peu particulier, j'espère que c'est tout de même compréhensible, je recherchais un rythme particulier pour retranscrire l'émotion de ce passage.


	14. 14- Gloups

**14- Gloups**

Sirius s'avança vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui menait à la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, étonné de la trouver si silencieuse. Il entra et vit l'équipe, affalée dans des fauteuils, l'air malheureux. Les autres élèves étaient auprès d'eux, ou bien déjà partis se coucher l'ambiance était sinistre.

James descendit l'escalier du dortoir des garçons, comme s'il venait d'aller se changer, ou prendre une douche. Il avait enfilé son pyjama et portait par-dessus une robe de chambre. Il vit Sirius s'avancer vers lui, lui lança un regard furieux et fit demi-tour vers le dortoir. Sirius se précipita derrière lui, mais fut devancé par Lily, qui posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de James.

\- Allez, ne fais pas cette tête, encouragea la Gryffondor. Je suis sure que quelque part, ça te fais du bien de tomber un peu de ton podium.

James leva la tête vers elle, choqué, muet pendant quelques secondes.

Et finalement il explosa :

\- Mais va te faire foutre Evans ! J'en ai plus que marre de tes discours moralisateurs, tu te penses à ce point meilleure que moi ?! Sauf que tu ne comprends rien au Quidditch, et rien à moi. Tu sais quoi ? J'en ai marre de te passer toutes tes insultes, tes... crises de nerfs. Si je suis si minable que ça à tes yeux, alors arrête de me coller aux basques !

Il claqua la porte du dortoir derrière lui.

Sirius lança un regard d'excuse à une Lily statufiée, qui semblait hésiter entre la fureur et les larmes. Il suivit James, mais une fois entré dans le dortoir, le Gryffondor était couché et les baldaquins de son lit tirés. Il croisa Peter qui sortait de salle de bain. Le rat lui tapota les flans d'un air compatissant mais ne lui dit rien.

Remus lui, était assis dans son lit, un livre sur les genoux.

\- Sur une échelle de un à dix, il m'en veut à combien ? demanda Sirius d'un ton incertain.

Le lycan secoua la tête d'un air consterné.

\- T'en parleras directement avec lui.

Et il ferma à son tour ses rideaux.

Sirius s'assit sur son lit, malheureux comme les pierres.

La semaine qui suivit fut une des plus longues de sa vie à ses yeux. James refusait de lui adresser la parole. Il refusait même de le regarder.

Dès le mardi, Sirius avait fini par craquer et lui sauter dessus, presque littéralement, dans un couloir isolé.

\- James ! Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu être là, d'accord ? Mais j'ai assisté à tous tes matchs depuis que tu fais du Quidditch, et à tes entraînements aussi parfois, si je n'étais pas présent au seul où tu as loupé ton coup, c'est juste... la faute à pas de chance !

\- Tu crois ? répondit James d'un ton glacial.

\- Quoi, tu ne vas pas me sortir que c'est de ma faute ? s'indigna Sirius.

\- Et si ça l'était ? Et si j'étais justement en train de te chercher des yeux quand l'Attrapeur de Serdaigle a repéré le Vif, tu me dirais quoi ?

\- Qu'on n'a pas arrêté de te dire de te concentrer sur le match, pendant le match, et pas sur les tribunes ? suggéra-t-il.

James eut une exclamation de mépris et tenta de s'éloigner, mais Sirius le rattrapa par le poignet. Il se dégagea et se tourna vers lui, en articulant d'une voix glaciale :

\- Je supporte depuis bientôt dix mois, presque un an que tu sois absent, distrait, concentré uniquement sur tes petits problèmes de cœurs. Chaque jour, je n'ai pas arrêté de me dire : ça va lui passer ou bien il va enfin se décider à nous faire confiance et nous le présenter. A la place, je t'ai vu chaque jour t'enfoncer plus dans le mensonge et la dissimulation. Mais je t'avoue que je ne pensais pas que ça irait jusqu'à me mentir directement à moi.

\- À quel moment je t'ai mentit James ? fit Sirius d'une voix blanche.

\- Quand tu m'as fait croire que tu serais là pendant le match alors que tu attendais la première occasion pour filer comme un serpent ! Dis-moi Sirius, ça ne serait pas un Serpentard avec qui tu baises ? Parce qu'on dirait qu'ils déteignent sur toi. Ou alors c'est juste les gênes de ta famille qui remontent ?

James crispa les poings une seconde, comme s'il regrettait déjà les mots échappés de sa bouche. Mais trop tard. Sirius lui envoya son poing dans la figure, de toutes ses forces et la tête de James partit en arrière. Il était sonné, voyait des étoiles et une douleur vive palpitait dans sa pommette, paralysant toute sa joue. Ce n'était pas du tout comme prendre un sort. Il vit, dans un flou, Sirius passer à côté de lui et songea à lui attraper la jambe. À peine y avait-il songé qu'il avait déjà disparu. James finit par réussir à se redresser pour voir Remus se précipiter vers lui.

\- James ! Sirius m'a dit... mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Vous êtes devenus fou tous les deux ?

\- Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de ce sale traître.

La Maison Gryffondor, depuis lors, vivait des heures sombres. Déjà en retard pour la coupe de Quidditch après la défaite contre Serdaigle, ils voyaient maintenant les deux élèves les plus influents se déchirer. Personne n'avait pu louper le bleu sur la joue qu'abordait James Potter en arrivant en cour de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, mais les gens avaient d'abord cru qu'il s'agissait d'un dommage collatéral après une énième farce. Puis ils avaient fini par remarquer que cette fois Black n'était pas là, riant d'un air bravache à ses côtés. Et la rumeur avait commencé à se répandre. Untel avait dit à Machin que Truc avait entendu des bruits de disputes dans le couloir ouest du quatrième étage, et elle avait vu Black passer, blanc de rage. Ce serait donc lui qui aurait frappé James ? Impossible !

Et pourtant, les jours passant, tout le monde pouvait observer qu'ils ne se parlaient plus. Pettigrow et Lupin faisaient la navette de l'un à l'autre, l'air un peu perdus.

La Maison Serpentard elle, en revanche, s'en donnait à cœur joie : il y avait eu cinq attaques de nés moldus à Poudelard dans les deux dernières semaines, et si aucune preuves n'étaient trouvés pour le moment, ils étaient suffisamment surveillés pour que les préfets et préfets en chef se fassent convoquer chez le Directeur.

L'ambiance dans tout le château était à la tension et les professeurs comptaient sur la Saint Valentin pour dissiper tout ça.

X-OOOOO-X

Severus passa sa main dans les cheveux sombres du Gryffondor dont la tête reposait sur ses genoux. Il avait l'impression que des petites étincelles montaient depuis le bout de ses doigts pour répandre de la joie un peu partout dans son corps et son cerveau. Drôle d'alchimie. Il sentait le stress de ces derniers jours diminuer graduellement. Dans les cinq attaques, deux avaient utilisés les sorts qu'il avait enseignés à son petit groupe d'élèves. Une boule de feu pour l'un, et pour le deuxième il soupçonnait la Serdaigle vindicative, Leïla Snanks, un sortilège permettant de faire léviter des corps en l'air comme des marionnettes. Il avait peur qu'un professeur remonte à lui et découvre qui leur avait appris ça. Mais la pierre de serment était resté muette, preuve que personne n'avait parlé, il n'y avait donc pas de raison.

Il baissa les yeux vers Sirius. Il avait l'air fatigué. Severus avait diplomatiquement évité de lui poser la moindre question sur sa dispute avec Potter, se doutant qu'il aurait du mal à dissimuler sa satisfaction.

\- Dis Sevy, souffla Sirius.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel mais décida de ne pas tiquer sur le surnom auquel, il devait le reconnaître, il commençait à se faire.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu veux sortir avec moi pour la Saint-Valentin ? Je me disais que tu pourrais prendre un charme de Glamour pour ressembler à n'importe quel étudiant de Poudlard qui reste au château. En remontant son écharpe sur ton visage, ça devrait suffire largement... Je sais qu'on ne pourra pas aller prendre un thé chez Madame Piedodu...

Severus frissonna à la seule pensée du salon rose fushia et mièvre de la sorcière, remplit de petit couple en train de se bécoter.

\- … Mais on pourra se balader main dans la main, dans la rue... Je sais que c'est stupide, mais ça me ferait super plaisir. Si ça te dis bien sûr.

Le Serpentard interrompit sa caresse et Sirius se redressa pour lui faire face.

Il voulait se balader dans la rue. En public. Main dans la main. Avec lui. Si il avait été un, ou mieux une, élève lambda, il aurait sans doute été plus qu'heureux de s'afficher avec son beau petit ami dans les rues de Prés-au-Lard. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer le bonheur que ce devait être de pouvoir sortir tous les deux au grand jour.

Mais il n'était pas un élève lambda. Sirius n'était pas son petit ami. Ils ne pourraient sans doute jamais sortir ensemble au grand jour.

En plus, il était déjà pris pour la Saint-Valentin.

Severus lui prit les mains du Gryffondor et baissa les yeux. _Diplomatie, diplomatie_.

\- Je... je voudrais bien mais... J'ai déjà accepté un rendez-vous pour Prés-au-lard. Je ne sais pas trop combien de temps ça durera mais...

\- Pardon ? s'exclama Sirius qui le leva d'un bond. Tu as rendez-vous avec qui ?!

\- Avec Lucius Malefoy.

\- Tu... te fiches de moi ? Depuis quand tu sors avec blondasse Malefoy ?!

_Fichu Gryffondor trop émotif !_

Comprenant le malentendu qui était en train de se mettre en place, Severus leva la main et dit calmement :

\- Ce n'est pas du tout un rendez-vous romantique ! Malefoy est hétérosexuel, et même si ce n'était pas le cas, je te rappel que contrairement à une autre personne dans cette pièce, je ne suis pas un sex-symbol. Les gens ne sont pas, pouf, attiré par moi comme ça, d'un coup.

\- Ah oui ? Et moi alors ? répliqua Sirius.

\- Toi je n'ai toujours pas compris ce qui t'étais passé par la tête... Mais ce n'est pas le sujet ! insista Severus. J'ai un rendez-vous... d'affaire avec Malefoy. Il voulait me voir rapidement et c'était ce week-end-là à Près-au-lard l'occasion la plus proche, c'est tout.

Sirius fit le tour du canapé, l'air énervé. Il finit par s'asseoir à côté de Severus et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

\- Il te veut quoi exactement ?

\- Je... suppose qu'il a obtenu... l'emploi qu'il souhaitait. Et comme il sait que je suis intéressé aussi par... un poste de ce genre, il veut sans doute m'expliquer quoi faire pour l'obtenir.

Sirius renifla et le dévisagea d'un air suspicieux.

\- Tu sais comme moi que Malefoy à des relations haut placées !

\- Ouais Sev'. Je sais exactement quel genre de relations Malefoy peut avoir. Et je pense que c'est en rapport avec un certain Mage-Noir qui est en train de mettre notre monde à feu et à sang.

\- Je ne sais pas, mentit Severus en prenant un air exaspéré. Mais c'est mon avenir qui est en jeu-là, tu ne comprends pas ?

\- Tu es sûr de vouloir un avenir avec ces gens-là ? répliqua-t-il avec une moue dégoûtée.

\- Oh c'est bon ! Sirius, arrête un peu ! Ce sont des relations de travail, de travail ! Ce n'est pas une secte ! Je ne vais pas me mettre à tenir des assemblées secrètes caché sous un capuchon noir pour assassiner des gens en lançant des symboles cabalistiques dans le ciel ! Redescend sur terre !

Sirius se sentait plutôt mal à l'aise mais l'idée d'une assemblée de partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui encapuchonnés psalmodiant des incantations à la pleine lune le fit sourire. Il secoua la tête.

\- Bon d'accord, j'exagère peut-être un peu. Mais ça me gonfle que Malefoy puisse sortir avec toi et pas moi. Je ne lui fais pas confiance.

\- Franchement, s'il n'y a que ça : nous avons rendez-vous à treize heure aux Trois Balais. Tu n'as qu'à y faire un tour avec tes amis si tu veux nous surveiller.

Sirius considéra l'idée pendant une seconde puis secoua la tête :

\- Non, c'est bon, je te fais confiance, t'inquiète. Je ne vais pas vous reluquer du coin de l'œil comme un amant jaloux.

\- Que tu es, sourit Severus.

\- Absolument pas !

Le Serpentard l'embrassa, soulagé. Encore une fois, ce n'était pas passé loin mais… au final tout c'était déroulé bien mieux que prévu. Si Sirius n'avait pas brusquement l'idée saugrenue de se mettre à fouiner, il resterait en sécurité. Mine de rien, Severus se sentait tout… guilleret que Sirius l'ai invité pour la Saint Valentin. C'était un peu comme lui avouer de nouveau qu'il était amoureux.

_Amoureux. _Sirius Black. De lui. Bien sûr, la première et seule fois qu'il le lui avait dit, Severus avait presque paniqué en pensant à la galère que ça allait être. Mais maintenant qu'il c'était habitué à l'idée…

Au-delà de la peur, du stress du quotidien, Severus avait l'impression d'avoir un secret, un secret lumineux, joyeux, doux pour une fois. Un secret n'impliquant ni souffrance, ni complot. Juste le privilège d'avoir cet homme dans ses bras, de l'écouter dire ses bêtises, de pouvoir coucher avec lui. Peut-être se faisait-il trop de soucis, au fond. Il n'y aurait peut-être pas de guerre, seulement un revirement politique. L'affaire de quelques années. Si son « aventure » avec Sirius persistait jusque-là, qui sait. Peut-être pourraient-ils sortir ensemble au grand jour.

\- A quoi tu penses ? demanda Sirius avec un sourire.

Severus vira instantanément à l'écarlate sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

\- Oho, des pensées salaces jeune homme ?

\- Non, abruti !

\- Des pensées tendres, alors ?

Le Serpentard détourna les yeux, pestant contre son manque de contrôle. Sirius entoura ses épaules de ses bras et l'attira contre lui. Il prit sa main et la posa contre son torse, lui faisant sentir le battement de son cœur. Severus sentit son propre cœur se caler sur le même rythme, lui donnant une impression de vertige.

\- Parfois, murmura Sirius, je me dis que c'est vraiment trop compliqué entre nous. Pour aucune de mes copines je n'ai jamais fait la moitié des efforts et sacrifices que je fais pour te voir.

Severus étouffa une exclamation dédaigneuse, mais le brun continua sans s'interrompre.

\- Mais quand je suis avec toi… Je ne me l'explique pas, je me sens bien. En paix. Et je me mets à avoir envie de tordre et détourner toute ma vie pour pouvoir rester plus longtemps en ta compagnie.

Sirius plongea ses yeux dans les prunelles noires du Serpentard qui ne détourna pas les yeux.

\- Si on était si bien que ça ensemble, répondit-il d'une voix étranglé, on n'aurait pas besoin de tordre quoi que ce soit pour être tous les deux. Ça se ferait naturellement.

\- Ah, parce que c'est « naturel » ce genre de relation tu crois ? Pas grand monde ne serait d'accord je pense. Et puis honnêtement Severus, manipuler le monde pour le plier à notre volonté, ce n'est pas une idée qui te plaît ?

\- Peut-être bien que si, admit-il avec un demi-sourire. Alors si on se voit dimanche plutôt, ça te va ?

Sirius eut un éclat de rire en voyant l'air sournois du Serpentard et le prit dans ses bras. Penché sur son oreille, il murmura comme une prière, comme une incantation :

\- Je t'aime Severus Rogue. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime.

Et il se délecta de sentir l'autre retenir sa respiration et le serrer si fort dans son étreinte qu'il lui fit presque mal.

X-OOOOOO-X

_Je ne suis pas jaloux, je ne suis pas jaloux, je ne suis pas jaloux !_

Assit à coté de Peter qui le fixait d'un air anxieux qui le faisait ressembler de façon frappante à sa forme de rat, Sirius arrachait méthodiquement la pelouse autour de lui, touffe par touffe. Il s'était fait inviter à sortir par trois filles différentes et avait reçu une dizaine de lettre accompagnées pour certaines de chocolat. Sirius avait répondu à chacune très cordialement, arguant que son cœur était déjà prit, mais qu'il était reconnaissant de l'attention qui lui était portée. Si cette activité plutôt flatteuse l'avait occupé toute la matinée et un peu après le déjeuner il était maintenant désœuvré et peinait à empêcher son esprit de penser à Severus. Severus assit en face de Malfoy et son petit sourire satisfait...

_Raaaahhh !_

Combien de temps pouvait durer ce genre d'entrevue ?

Si Sirius devait être parfaitement honnête, il était aussi en colère contre Rogue. Enfin... il avait l'impression de s'être fait manipulé. Lui avait séché le match de James avec les conséquences tragiques qui avaient suivi, mais Monsieur Severus ne peut pas annuler son rendez-vous avec sa Majesté Malefoy, parce que c'est pour l'a-ve-nir tu vois ?

Oui forcément, lui était trop gamin pour avoir ce genre de préoccupation n'est-ce pas ? Lui était juste bon à se morfondre au château en attendant que Monsieur Severus ai fini de se faire rencarder par Monsieur-j'ai-des-relations...

Lui avait l'intime conviction que rien de bon ne pouvait sortir de relation avec Malefoy mais bon... Au moins Severus avait l'air de penser qu'il n'y avait pas forcément de lien avec ce psychopathe de Vous-Savez-Qui. Et s'il se trompait ? S'il y en avait un ? Est-ce qu'il accepterait l'offre d'emploi de Malefoy ?

Sirius ne pouvait certainement pas jurer que Severus repousserait ce qui venait de ce camps-là. Et ça lui fichait le cafard, puissance dix mille.

\- Sirius ?

\- Quoi Peter ?

\- Je...je vais rentrer à la Salle Commune. Il va bientôt plus n'y avoir d'herbe dans le coin.

\- Ah okay. Eh ben, vas-y, j'te rejoindrais plus tard.

Le rat lui lança un petit sourire compatissant et s'en alla.

Sirius grimaça. Remus aussi était à un rendez-vous galant. Il avait enfin craqué et invité sa petite Serdaigle, Leïla Truc-much qui avait accepté bien volontiers. Tout le monde était heureux sauf lui. Et puis...James lui manquait. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il s'était brouillé avec lui. Comment des mots pareil avaient pu être échangé entre eux deux ?

_Tiens, quand on parle du cerf..._

Potter venait de passer devant lui, déambulant comme une âme en peine. Sirius ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il avait l'air malheureux, au moins autant que lui. Ils échangèrent un regard et James paru hésiter. Finalement il se dirigea dans sa direction et se laissa tomber par terre à côté de lui.

\- Salut, dit-il après un silence.

\- Salut, répondit Sirius.

_Grosse ambiance...On va aller loin à ce rythme._

\- T'es pas en rendez-vous? remarqua finement James.

\- Non.

Sirius lâcha un gros soupir.

\- Toi non plus, observa-t-il.

James soupira à son tour et secoua la tête.

\- Écoute je...

\- Je voulais...

Les deux Gryffondor échangèrent un regard et eurent un petit rire gêné.

\- Vas-y, toi d'abord, invita Sirius.

\- Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit l'autre fois. C'était... affreux de ma part, et je ne le pensais pas du tout. Je méritais ce coup de poing. J'étais juste furieux et...

Sirius hocha la tête.

\- J'ai vu ça. Moi aussi, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir osé te dire que je ne pourrais pas assister au match. Je suis un peu... perdu en ce moment.

\- Ton histoire n'a pas l'air d'être plus simple que la mienne, sourit James.

\- Tu n'imagines même pas, soupira Sirius.

\- Avant se disait tout, regretta le brun ébouriffé. Mais je suppose que c'est aussi ça devenir adulte.

Sirius lui envoya une claque dans le dos :

\- Ne parle pas comme ça, c'est trop affreux !

\- En tout cas, je vais avoir besoin de mon Patmol et des Maraudeurs au complet pour une nouvelle mission, lança James d'un ton sérieux.

\- J'ai peur, rigola Sirius.

\- Tu as entendu parler de ces attaques à l'intérieur même du château ? On ne peut pas laisser passer ça ! J'ai commencé à regarder la Carte pour voir quand il y avait des regroupements de Serpentard. Si on se relais pour surveiller on devrait réussir à venir aider leurs victimes.

Pendant une seconde Sirius eut une peur terrible que James l'ai vu avec... puis il se rappela que Severus se rendait incartable toutes les fois où ils se voyaient.

\- Mais oui ! Il faut absolument faire ça ! Répondit-il avec un temps de retard à son ami. En plus il paraît que ces moins que rien utilisent des maléfices de magie-noir.

\- Ouais, j'ai entendu dire ça aussi, c'est répugnant. Mais justement, ces types-là doivent être des graines de Mangemorts. C'est maintenant qu'il faut leurs apprendre à nous craindre.

Sirius sentit une ombre passer devant le soleil et eut brusquement l'impression de vieillir de plusieurs années d'un coup. Encore une fois, quelqu'un était plus avancé dans l'avenir que lui. Les paroles de James étaient les paroles d'un adulte, qui pensait déjà aux combats à venir, à la violence qu'il faudrait utiliser pour protéger ceux qui leur étaient cher.

Il inspira lentement et quand il releva les yeux vers James, son regard était décidé.

\- Je suis avec toi Cornedrue. On va leur montrer ce qu'on peut faire sur des crétins avec de la magie bien légale.

X-OOOOOOO-X

Malefoy les avaient fait asseoir dans une table dans un coin de la salle, ce qui leur assurait une certaine tranquillité. Mais comme le blond l'avait prévu, le pub était bondé et personne ne leur prêtait attention.

\- Il est incroyable, raconta Lucius. Tu as le sentiment qu'il te connaît mieux que toi même, il suffit qu'il regarde au fond de tes yeux et tu sais que le fond de ton être lui est révélé. Bien sûr c'est terrifiant mais moi je n'avais rien à cacher. Il m'a tout de suite confié des tâches essentielles au ministère et je peux t'avouer que je m'en suis plutôt bien sortit.

Severus sourit devant la vanité de Malefoy, fier comme un paon. Il avait compris, comme il le supposait depuis un moment, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres devait être un maître Légimen et il se promit de travailler son propre pouvoir plus durement encore.

\- Je lui ai parlé de toi Severus. Je te l'avais dit. Tu jouis maintenant d'un agréable préjugé positif en ta faveur. Je pense que tu as de bonne chance de pouvoir nous rejoindre dès la fin de ta septième année.

\- Vous rejoindre oui, mais pour faire quoi exactement ? demanda Severus. Je n'ai pas de fortune familiale moi, il faudra aussi que je prenne un emploi.

\- Mais tu ne réalises donc pas ?

Il baissa la voix.

\- C'est la révolution qui est en marche ! Tout va être changé, bouleversé, il va y avoir des centaines de postes vacants ! Est-ce qu'un poste de d'assistant directeur du Département des Mystère te tenterait ?

\- Tu plaisantes, souffla Severus songeant avec un vertige à tout ce qu'il pourrait apprendre, découvrir et accomplir s'il avait le Département des Mystères à sa disposition.

\- Absolument pas, répliqua Lucius avec un sourire charmant. Bien sûr pour ça, il faudrait que tu fasses partit des intimes du Lord, comme moi.

\- Et, avec un coup d'œil derrière son épaule, il remonta sa manche sur son avant-bras, révélant un tatouage sorcier. Il représentait un crâne traversé par un serpent qui ondulait lentement. Il était visiblement récent. Fasciné, Severus passa sa main au-dessus, sentant le symbole crépiter de puissance.

\- C'est...soufflât-il.

\- Oui. Un lien. Entre nous, fidèles, et un lien à lui. Ce n'est plus qui est ta famille ou ta richesse qui compte Severus, pas pour le Lord. C'est qui tu es. C'est... un clan. Composé des sorcier et sorcières les plus talentueux.

Lucius rabaissa sa manche et Severus posa sa main sur son avant-bras. Ils restèrent là à se dévisager pendant de longues minutes. Dans l'esprit du blond, Severus sentait une grande peur d'où naissait une révérence nouvelle, comme il n'en avait jamais connu avant. Il n'arrivait pas à percevoir ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait dit ou fait pour obtenir son respect, mais ce devait être quelque chose... d'exceptionnel.

X-OOOOOO-X

\- Vous ne devinerez jamais le petit-couple que j'ai vu aux Trois Balais ! lança Timothi Colson en débarquant dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor.

\- De ce que je sais il y avait beaucoup de couple le jour de la Saint-Valentin dans ce pub, répliqua Sirius en haussant les sourcils.

\- Oui, mais pas toi. La Saint-Valentin c'est devenu trop ringard pour l'irrésistible Sirius Black ou bien quelqu'un c'est enfin décidé à te mettre un râteau ? répondit le Gryffondor d'un air narquois.

\- Parle lui autrement ! exigea James.

\- Relax les gars, sourit un pote de Timothi qui était dans l'équipe de Quidditch avec James. Il plaisante.

Colson l'avait toujours un peu mauvaise depuis que Sirius avait récupéré la fille qu'il convoitait en quatrième année. Certaines rancœurs ont la peau dure.

\- Moi je dirais plutôt qu'il s'est enfin décidé à avouer son amour à James et qu'ils ont passés la Saint-Valentin ensemble, lança Mary Macdonall, une amie de Lily.

Assise à côté d'elle, la rouquine détourna les yeux.

\- Rogue et Malefoy ! s'entêta Colson dans l'idée de ramener l'attention à lui. Ils étaient assis côte à coté et se tenaient les bras. C'était très...romantique.

Les Gryffondors éclatèrent de rire, James comprit à l'idée de ce couple saugrenu.

\- Je me demande qui est au-dessus, lança une voix.

\- Sûrement Malefoy, répondit un autre élève, il est plus âgé.

\- Ouais mais il est aussi drôlement plus efféminé que Rogue !

\- Il m'a toujours fait froid dans le dos à moi, ce Rogue, dit une fille. Je vois mal Malefoy avoir envie de quoique ce soit avec lui.

\- Peut-être qu'ils sont adepte du sadomasochisme ? suggéra James. Je vois bien Rogue en body de cuir entrain de fouetter le cul de Malefoy.

Une nouvelle vague de rire secoua les Gryffondor et Sirius crispa les poings. Il sursauta en sentant Remus poser une main sur son épaule.

\- Il va falloir être plus discret si tu ne veux pas que ton petit secret soit grillé, souffla le lycan.

\- De quoi tu parles ? chuchota Sirius avec brusquerie.

\- Du fait que n'importe qui pourrait remarquer que l'idée de Rogue couchant avec Malefoy à l'air de te rendre... furieux. Qui sait ce que les gens pourraient s'imaginer.

Sirius dévisagea le loup-garou qui soutint son regard froidement.

\- Viens, il faut que je te parle, lança-t-il.

Remus fit un signe de main à James qui plaisantait toujours avec les autres et suivit Sirius hors de la Salle Commune.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais exactement ?

\- Que toutes les fois où tu pars retrouver ton « amant » tu reviens avec l'odeur de Severus Rogue partout sur toi, répondit le lycan. Je te rappel que j'ai eu l'occasion de le sentir de près la fois où...Je n'ai jamais pu oublier l'odeur de son sang.

Sirius se frotta le visage. Il avait l'air exténué et Remus se sentit plus compatissant.

\- Écoute, je ne sais pas du tout ce que tu lui trouve mais...ce qui m'inquiète c'est...Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne veut pas que vous vous affichiez ensemble ?

\- Parce que ces camarades de maison lui mèneraient la vie dure tu sais comment ils sont.

Remus écarta les bras.

\- Oui, c'est sûr. Mais tu es Maraudeur. Vous êtes aussi redoutés, James et toi. Sans doute les débuts auraient été compliqués, mais une fois qu'il aurait été établit qu'il est sous ta protection et que le premier qui le touche aurait affaire à nous... Sans doute qu'ils l'auraient laissé tranquille.

\- Où tu veux en venir, Monny ?

\- Et s'il ne voulait pas assumer sa relation avec toi... parce qu'il ne veut pas être exclu de leurs fréquentations ? Tu sais très bien qui les Serpentard fréquentent Sirius.

\- Tu-Sais-Qui, tu veux dire ? Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il en aurait à faire de jeunes adultes à peine diplômés ?

\- Ah oui ? Parce qu'il n'a pas trouvé un rôle à ton frère peut-être ? Et n'en proposait pas un pour toi? rappela Remus.

\- Mais non, ça c'était...les bêtises de ma famille, prête à tout pour se faire bien voir de lui. Il aurait sans doute rigolé en me voyant proposé comme espion !

\- Je ne pense pas du tout...

Le loup-garou soupira.

\- Tout ce que je te dis Sirius, c'est d'être prudent. Il ne s'agit pas juste de te faire briser le cœur là, il s'agit de... je ne sais pas... tomber dans un piège et te faire tuer par exemple.

\- Severus ne ferait jamais une chose pareille, assura Sirius.

\- Severus... répéta Remus d'un ton dégoûté.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui dis toujours qu'il faut lutter contre les préjugés, Moony ? Tu ne veux pas faire l'effort d'accorder cette grâce à Sev... Rogue ?

\- Ce n'est pas un préjugé Sirius, on a tous vu de quoi il était capable.

\- Et nous aussi ! Tu as vu ce qu'on lui a fait subir ?! James à faillit le faire tuer par Merlin ! Pourtant tu ne me soupçonne pas d'être un Mangemort, si ?

Remus secoua la tête.

\- Je comprends tes inquiétudes, ajouta Sirius plus doucement, mais ne t'en fais pas. Je suis prudent.

\- Demande lui quand même ce qu'il compte faire à la sortie de l'école à l'occasion, suggéra le lycan.

Et il retourna dans la Salle Commune où les autres étaient partis, Sirius à sa suite.

Ils virent tout deux Lily quitter le fauteuil qu'elle occupait face à James, lui adresser un sourire et monter dans son dortoir.

\- Alooors, mon vieux Cornedru ? sourit Sirius. De bonnes nouvelles ?

\- J'en crois pas mes oreilles, souffla James.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, demanda Peter qui venait aussi d'arriver.

\- Elle s'est excusée !

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Remus. C'est... très mature de sa part.

\- Elle a reconnu qu'elle avait été maladroite, et m'a proposé de sortir avec elle pour se rattraper...

James avait l'air d'un homme qui vient d'avaler une potion d'euphorie. Son sourire allait d'une oreille à l'autre et faisait chaud au cœur.

X-OOOOOO-X

\- Dis Sev'...

\- Je commence à m'inquiéter quand tu commences tes phrases comme ça, tu sais, fit remarquer le Serpentard.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire en sortant de l'école ? Genre...cet emploi dont Malefoy voulait te parler, c'est quoi ?

Severus haussa les sourcils. Son cabot si désinvolte commençait-il à se méfier ?

\- Un poste au Département des Mystères, dit-il finalement, ce qui était presque vrai. Son père Abarax Malefoy y a beaucoup travaillé.

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de noter que Abarax Malfoy était soupçonné d'être un Mangemort de la première heure, complètement fanatique.

_Fichu Remus !_

Il avait beau faire confiance à Severus, il n'arrêtait pas de se poser des questions depuis sa discussion avec le lycan.

\- Sympa, dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait détendu... Et... juste pour être sûr.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Soupira Severus d'un ton exaspéré.

\- Tu n'es pour rien dans les attaques de né-moldu de ces derniers jours ?

\- Pardon ? s'indigna le Serpentard. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Je sais, je sais, c'est ridicule, dit Sirius d'un ton excuse. Bon, changeons de sujet. Tu sais que tu as un grain de beauté juste en dessous du nombril ?

\- Obsédé !

Mais Severus n'était plus d'humeur à rire.

Les attaques contre les nés-moldus et les opposants affichés du Seigneur des Ténèbres allaient se multiplier, dans le château comme à l'extérieur. Et si Sirius commençait à s'y intéresser de trop près... ça risquait de devenir dangereux pour lui.

\- Tu sais, commença-t-il d'un ton prudent, il parait que ceux qui attaquent les nés-moldus utilisent de la magie noir.

\- Oui, j'ai entendu ça aussi, grimaça Sirius.

\- Donc si un jour tu es témoin… d'une de ses attaques, il faudra aller chercher des profs, et vite. Surtout ne pas t'en mêler. Tu en as conscience, hein ?

\- Oh, Sevy ! Je rêve ou tu te fais du souci pour moi ?

\- Abruti.

Le Serpentard secoua la tête.

\- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te parle.

\- Désolé, désolé, sourit Sirius. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne ferais rien de stupide.

\- Tu me le promets ? demanda Severus très sérieusement en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Mais oui ! Je te le promets.

Toujours ravi de l'inquiétude du Serpentard, Sirius l'embrassa, se sentant à peine coupable de son mensonge.

Severus se laissa peu à peu distraire par ses caresses, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sentir un petit arrière-goût amer sur sa langue.

Il avait senti que Sirius se parjurait. Il emmêla ses doigts dans les mèches noires en se demandant combien de temps leur restait, combien de temps encore...

X-OOOOOO-X

\- Là, regardez ! s'exclama James en pointant son index sur la carte. Rosier, Avery, Black...et Black. La folle-dingue et ton frère, Patmol.

Sirius pinça les lèvres.

\- Mon ex-frère. Je suis renié je te rappel. Allons-y.

Remus pinça les lèvres, mais ramassa sa baguette et leurs emboîta le pas. Peter lui, souffrait d'une mauvaise migraine et devait rester au lit.

Glissant silencieusement dans les couloirs de Poudlard, utilisant les passages secrets pour aller plus vite, pour la première fois depuis près de six mois, les Maraudeurs entrèrent en action.

_A suivre..._


	15. 15 - Pièce du puzzle

**15- Pièce du Puzzle**

Ils arrivèrent au niveau des toilettes pour garçons du premier étage tout était immobile et silencieux. James, Remus et Sirius se placèrent cote à cote, la baguette tendue, échangèrent un regard... puis James hocha la tête.

Sirius lança un sort sur la porte qui s'ouvrit tandis que Remus conjurait un bouclier autour d'eux. Ils entrèrent dans les toilettes pour trouver un chaos sans nom.

Les sièges de toilettes de la rangée à gauches étaient explosés et des jets d'eau sortant des canalisations sortaient de tout coté. Dans le miroir Sirius croisa le regard de sa cousine cinglée et lança sans réfléchir dans sa direction :

\- Stupéfix !

Le cri et le rayon de lumière, ainsi que Bellatrix s'écroulant raide par terre alerta les autres Serpentards qui se précipitèrent vers eux. Regulus sursauta en apercevant son frère et cet instant d'inattention lui valu un _incarcerem_ de la part de James.

\- Protego ! S'exclama Remus.

Et le sortilège que lui destinait Avery fut neutralisé. Rosier lui fut brusquement suspendu par un pied dans les airs et James lança :

-Experliamus !

Sa baguette tomba au sol.

Il ne restait plus que Avery, qui les regardait avec de la rage dans les yeux. Il tenta de jeter un sort, mais quel que fut l'effet escompté, tout ce qu'il obtint fut un mince filet de fumé qui arracha un éclat de rire à Sirius qui l'immobilisa dans la foulée.

Remus ne s'attarda pas et traversa les toilettes. Sirius et James étaient entrain de s'échanger des éloges en riant quand ils entendirent le lycan crier d'une voix étranglée :

\- Appelez l'infirmière ! Vite !

James n'hésita pas une seconde et se précipita hors des toilettes tandis que Sirius rejoignait le lycan. A gauche, un garçon, les bras autour des jambes tremblait, le regard vitreux. A droite Remus plaquait ses mains sur une coupure profonde dans le bras d'un autre garçon qui sanglotait. Sur le mur, écrit visiblement avec son sang était marqué :

_Mort aux Sang-de-Bourbe_

Sirius sentit son estomac se retourner et il retint une très forte envie de vomir.

Les Serpentard ne furent pas renvoyés de l'école, contrairement à ce qu'exigeait les Maraudeurs par de hauts cris. Ils furent simplement renvoyé chez eux trois jours et mis en colle. Notamment parce que leurs victimes refusaient de témoigner contre eux, répétant que ce n'était qu'un accident, pas une agression. Dumbledore finit par convoquer les trois étudiants de Gryffondor dans son bureau. Assit dans son fauteuil directorial, il les regardait par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

\- Bonsoir Messieurs. Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. Vous voulez une sucette au miel ?

James et Sirius échangèrent un regard incrédules avant se s'asseoir tant dis que Lupin hochait la tête avec un sourire. Sirius pouffa devant son air de gamin ravi et celui de papi-gâteau du Directeur qui lui en tendit une et en déballa une pour lui même.

Il la suçota un moment en les fixant puis dit :

\- Je vous suis très reconnaissant pour votre intervention l'autre jour. Je ne vais pas vous demandez comment vous saviez ce qui était entrain de ce passer parce que je suis sur que la réponse impliquerait une violation de règlement, mais je suis heureux que vous ayez mis fin à la torture de ces deux garçons.

\- C'est normal Monsieur, assura James.

\- Cependant je dois vous mettre en garde. Vous jouez un jeu très dangereux. Nous avons ici un microcosme de ce qui se passe à l'extérieur de ces murs. Ces enfants ont des parents, comme eux mais en plus forts, en plus expérimentés, en plus puissant.

\- Nous avons des parents aussi, répliqua James.

\- Pas sur que ce soit une bonne chose à mentionner dans mon cas, sourcilla Sirius.

\- Ce que je veux dire, insista Dumbledore en levant la main, c'est qu'ici ça ne relève plus de la blague de gamin, et que vous aurez à répondre de vos actes pour le restant de vos jours. Je veux que vous en ayez bien conscience.

Un ange passa, puis Remus, retirant sa sucette de sa bouche remarqua :

\- Donc vous ne nous dites pas de prévenir les professeurs en cas d'autres « incidents » de ce genre plutôt qu'intervenir nous même ?

\- Mais Mus', ils n'auraient pas été là à temps !

\- Je vous demande, uniquement et principalement, d'être prudent, répondit Dumbledore.

En sortant de son bureau, James était ravi. Pour lui, le discours du directeur était un encouragement à continuer de protéger les élèves du château. Il ensorcela la carte pour qu'elle clignote en rouge toute les fois qu'un acte de violence était commit à l'intérieur des murs. Autant dire que dans une école, ça clignotait tout le temps. Mais il suffisait souvent d'un simple regard pour constater que ce ne devait être qu'une dispute, voir un entraînement de Quidditch. Quand James était aux siens, c'était Sirius qui récupérait la carte, et également quand Sirius allait voir Severus. Il avait dans l'idée que, au vu des circonstances actuelles, James serait plus que furieux s'il découvrait « qui » était son amant.

Amant qui d'ailleurs ne semblait pas aller très bien. Il était nerveux, fatigué, grognon et... leurs étreintes s'en ressentaient. Quand ils se voyaient, plus qu'une fois par semaine désormais, ils ne discutaient plus ou quasiment plus. Severus partait de plus en plus vite après qu'ils aient jouit, prétextant toujours plus de travail à faire.

Et...leurs rapports étaient de plus en plus violents. Dans un glissement progressif que Sirius ne s'expliquait pas, ils se retrouvaient souvent en sang. Une fois il gifla par réflexe Severus qui lui avait tiré trop brutalement les cheveux en arrière, et loin de protester, le Serpentard avait gémit avant de lécher ses lèvres. Une autre fois il s'était empalé si brusquement sur Sirius qu'il n'avait pu que se faire mal, le Gryffondor avait vu les muscles de son dos se crisper avant d'être pris de tremblements, mais au lieu de se retirer, il s'était plaqué plus fort contre son torse, comme s'il espérait qu'ils fusionnent en une seule entité. La souffrance et le plaisir se mêlaient dans un cocktail explosif qui menait Sirius à des jouissances puissantes et déchirantes, les larmes toujours au bord des yeux.

Il tenta bien de convaincre Severus de lui dire ce qui n'allait pas, pour pouvoir le réconforter, mais il se heurta à des refus colériques, et le Serpentard fini par lui dire que si il continuait à poser des questions, ils ne se reverraient plus. Alors Sirius abandonna, songeant qu'ils n'étaient peut-être, cette fois encore, que le reflet en microcosme d'une époque agitée.

De façon presque amusantes, les ASPICS approchaient, et les professeurs étaient plus exigeants que jamais. Comme les notes de Sirius et James avaient clairement baissés, Remus utilisa toute sa diplomatie et son intelligence pour les convaincre de mettre en place des plages de révisions.

\- Mais on se moque des examens Remus ! Un diplôme c'est un bout de papier !

\- Un bout de papier qui te permettra de devenir Auror comme ton père, je te rappel, couina Peter.

\- Mais je serais sélectionné de toute façon, répliqua crânement James.

\- Je n'en serais pas si sur à ta place, observa Lily.

La rouquine, devenue la petite amie officielle de James, traînait désormais assez souvent avec eux, chantant souvent le duo de la raison avec Remus, ravi de ce renfort inespéré.

\- Il paraît qu'ils ont plus de demande que jamais en ce moment, poursuivit la jeune fille. Mais comme ils savent qu'ils n'auront pas le temps de former tout le monde correctement avant de les exposer au danger...Et bien les sélections sont plus dures que jamais. Or, toi, tu as de moins bonnes notes qu'avant. Ça sera pris en compte !

James eut un soupir désespéré mais dû reconnaître la justesse de la remarque. Sirius et lui se mirent donc plus sérieusement au travail, piochant l'un sur ses heures de Quidditch, et l'autre sur ses heures avec Severus. De toute façon le Serpentard lui tenait à peu près le même discours que la rousse.

X-OOOOOO-X

Il y eut deux autres attaques dans les semaines qui suivirent et d'autres Serpentard furent impliqués, comme Crabb, qui pourtant n'était qu'en quatrième année. Les Maraudeurs devinrent un symbole de ralliement, et s'ils avaient plus de fan que jamais et plus de personne encore qu'avant qui parlaient d'eux, étonnamment, de moins en moins de gens s'affichaient publiquement à leurs cotés.

Même parmi les Gryffondor, il y en avaient qui les évitaient clairement, ne souhaitant pas être trop directement affiliés à eux. James les appelaient « les moutons ». Sirius les trouvaient écœurant. Tout ceux qui n'avait pas le courage de choisir un camps et de se battre pour lui, qui préféraient rester neutre et protéger leurs petites fesses, prêts à se ranger du coté du plus fort dès que le plus fort serait identifié.

Remus était plus tolérant que ça.

\- Ils sont effrayés. Ils ont peur pour leurs parents, leurs frères et sœurs. Ils ont beaucoup à perdre, donc je peux les comprendre. Pour moi, ça ne veut pas dire qu'en cas de danger ils se laisseront faire. La majorité d'entre eux, j'en suis sur, sont hostiles au Mage Noir et seraient prêt à se battre contre lui s'il le fallait.

\- Bien sur, ironisa James. Ils seraient prêt à se battre si ça concernait leur petite maison, leur petite famille. Mais prendre la défense des autres...

\- Tu ne peux pas demander à tout le monde d'avoir ton cran James. C'est l'apanage de quelques un seulement.

\- Mouais...

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce rassemblement de Serpentard là, Sirius ? demanda Remus en désignant une salle de classe dans les cachots.

Sirius fronça les sourcils et regarda la carte du Maraudeur, ouverte devant lui. Dans une salle, ils étaient tous rassemblés, les noms s'empilant : Narcissa Black, Bellatrix Black, Rosier, Avery, Maicnair, Wilkes, Severus Rogue, et deux Serdaigle : Niorft le batteur, et :

\- Leïla, chuchota Remus.

\- Je suis désolé mon vieux, grimaça James qui s'était approché.

\- Non, fit le loup-garou, pas de raison. On va aller la voir, et je vais lui demander ce qu'ils faisaient. Si ça se trouve...ça n'a rien à voir. Tu vois bien qu'il n'y a pas d'acte de violence.

\- Remus à raison, dit Sirius.

\- D'accord, approuva James qui donnait l'impression de ne pas croire du tout que ça puisse être une coïncidence. On attend qu'ils sortent et on passe voir ta copine.

La « copine » en question les accueillit à la pointe de sa baguette.

_Elle est presque aussi nerveuse de Severus_, ne put s'empêcher de noter Sirius. Elle sembla pourtant se détendre un peu en repérant Remus, désarmé qui lui dit d'un ton calme.

\- Tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas, on voudrait juste te parler en privé.

Elle hésita une seconde, puis rangea sa baguette, décala le tableau à sa gauche, débouchant sur une pièce qui ressemblait à une grotte.

\- Génial, sourit Peter. Il faudra le noter.

\- On le connaissait déjà Queudver, rigola Sirius.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? articula Shanks.

\- Tu as vu ce que font en ce moment les Serpentard avec qui tu traîne ? Ils utilisent de la magie noir sur des élèves nés-moldu et ceux dont les parents s'opposent à Tu-Sais-Qui, lança James d'un ton froid.

Remus posa une main sur son bras et gentiment ajouta :

\- Je ne pense pas que tu y sois mêlé, mais tu comprendras qu'on a besoin de toutes les informations possibles.

\- Oui, articula Leïla d'une voix blanche. Je...comprend parfaitement.

\- Alors qu'est-ce vous faisiez tous ensemble dans cette salle de cour ? demanda James.

Elle transpirait et semblait avoir du mal à parler.

\- Je comprend mais... je ne peux rien vous dire. Les Serpentard sont...précautionneux, vous voyez ?

James fronça les sourcils et demanda :

\- Est-ce que tu es sous une sorte de sort de Silence ? Ou un serment ?

Leïla pinça les lèvres et ferma les yeux, mais ne répondit rien.

\- Ce doit être ça !confirma Remus. Il faut qu'on essait de deviner alors, et si on tombe juste, le sort sera brisé pour elle.

\- Alors...marmonna James. Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez faire dans cette salle de classe... Planifier des attaques ?

\- Je n'ai rien à voir avec les attaques! explosa Leïla.

\- D'accord, d'accord. Il y a un autre Serdaigle avec toi...Qu'est-ce qui peut bien vous réunir ? Et ce fumier de Rogue...il se tenait tranquille pourtant cette année, réfléchit à haute voir l'ébouriffé.

Sirius, en entendant le nom de Rogue, se rappela brusquement de quelque chose. Il recula d'un pas, comme frappé par la foudre.

\- Severus... Rogue, coassa-t-il plus mort que vif, il... donnait des cours... de rattrapages à d'autre étudiants de sa maison.

\- Les Serdaigles ont aussi soif de connaissance, confirma Shanks en hochant frénétiquement la tête. Rogue est... incroyable. Il sait des choses que... personne d'autre dans cette école ne connaît.

\- La Magie Noire! s'exclama James. Cette petite raclure les entraînes au combat ! C'est lui qui leur apprend les maléfices épouvantables qu'ils utilisent.

\- Je... Je n'avais pas compris qu'ils s'en serviraient comme ça, murmura Leïla en fondant brusquement en larmes. Je pensais uniquement à apprendre de nouvelles choses. C'est... j'ai été tellement naïve.

Remus la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler, se penchant vers elle pour lui murmurer des mots tendres.

\- On va leur tendre un piège, fit James. Au mieux ils se feront renvoyer, au pire ils auront suffisamment peur pour arrêter leurs petites attaques minables.

Peter hocha la tête :

\- Bonne idée, couina-t-il.

Remus jeta, par dessus l'épaule de Leïla un regard navré à Sirius qui s'appuya contre une des parois de la grotte. Il se concentra sur sa respiration. Mais il avait l'étrange impression d'un trou béant venait d'apparaître dans sa poitrine emportant ses poumons, son estomac, son cœur. Tout.

Une fois de retour dans la Salle Commune, James, surexcité ne s'arrêtait plus de parler.

\- Il faut prévoir un appât. Des nés-moldus de notre coté qui accepteraient de les provoquer en public. Du coup, ils n'oseront pas attaquer devant tout le monde, et attendront qu'ils soient isolés. Et ils le seront au moment et à l'endroit voulu. Là on les attaquera.

Il réfléchis un instant et ajouta :

\- Il nous faudra des renforts.

\- J'irais prévenir les professeurs, proposa Peter, comme ça, ils arriveront à temps pour éviter trop de dégâts.

\- Bonne idée Vers, approuva Remus.

Sirius, le regard hanté, hocha la tête sans rien dire.

\- J'ai une petite idée de qui fera l'appât, sourit James. Je connais une fille qui à ce genre de cran.

X-OOOOOO-X

Lily Evans dévisagea les Maraudeurs d'un air sévère. C'était autre chose qu'une blague qu'ils lui proposaient. C'était un véritable acte de guerre. D'ailleurs, ils ne semblaient pas du tout d'humeur à rire pour une fois. Son récent petit-ami, James, n'avait jamais eut l'air à ce point sérieux, quant Sirius, il ressemblait à un inférie, le teint gris et les gestes nerveux.

Je suis d'accord avec ce plan, confirma la rouquine. Faisons ça. Mon amie Mary Mcdonnall viendra avec moi, elle rêve de leur en faire baver depuis longtemps. Sinon, il y a Alice aussi, son copain Frank Longdubat est Auror et elle devrait le rejoindre l'an prochain.

\- Alice Fraiser ? Mais c'est une Sang-Pure, ça n'ira pas, fit remarquer Remus.

\- Elle pourra venir avec vous. Vous allez avoir besoin d'aider pour votre attaque, surtout que Mary et moi on sera peut-être désarmée s'ils sont assez rapides.

\- C'est vrai, reconnu James. Je vais demander à Gidéon Prewett aussi, et à Émeline Vance, de toute façon, si on ne peut pas faire confiance à ces deux là, le monde est foutu.

\- Avec Leïla qui les accompagnera et se retournera contre eux, on devrait être assez nombreux, confirma Remus.

\- Par sécurité, je peux aussi demander à Édouard McKinonn, il hait les mangemorts, suggéra Lily.

\- T'es sur que c'est une bonne idée? demanda James en faisant un signe de tête en direction de Sirius.

Celui-ci, comprenant qu'on parlait de lui, lança d'une voix vague :

\- S'il est partant pour venir, moi je m'en fiche.

\- Alors c'est entendu, dit Lily d'une voix ferme. Demain après le cour de Potion, on les provoquera. C'est idéal puisque c'est notre dernier cour de la journée.

\- Excellent plan, approuva James, tu es merveilleuse.

\- N'en fais pas trop, sourit la rouquine.

\- Pour le lieu où vous allez les attirer, je propose le couloir du septième étage, dit Remus. Il est souvent désert, ce qui évitera les dommages collatéraux, et il est suffisamment large pour... un combat.

\- Parfait, parfait. Donc on positionnera la moitié des troupes d'un coté du couloir, on pourra aussi mettre peut-être deux personnes dans les toilettes des filles au milieu? Et le reste talonnera ces foutus serpents. Tout le monde est d'accord ?

Tout le monde confirma.

\- Bon, et bien Lily, tu te charge de prévenir Mary et Edouard ? Je parle à Fraiser, et Remus parlera à Leïla.

Une fois dans son lit, baldaquins tiré, Sirius se permit de se relâcher une seconde il avait l'impression que quelqu'un avait mis le temps en mode accéléré tant les événements s'étaient enchaînés.

Le seul à avoir noté sa souffrance était Remus qui était venu le voir juste avant qu'il ne se couche. Prouvant une nouvelle fois qu'il était un ami rare, il l'avait serré dans ses bras sans dire 'je te l'avais bien dit' ou quoique ce soit du genre. Il l'avait juste pressé fort contre lui, comme s'il avait voulu prendre sur un lui un peu de sa peine.

_Mais personne ne peut prendre quoique ce soit_, songea Sirius. _Je dois assumer seul. Assumer d'avoir été un gros abrutit naïf._

Comme si sa révélation sur « les cours de rattrapages » avait été la dernière pièce d'un puzzle qui lui permettait d'en comprendre enfin le motif, tout les indices qui auraient du lui mettre la puce à l'oreille depuis longtemps lui revenait en mémoire. Les vacances au manoir Malefoy, la vision de Tu-Sais-Qui, le rendez-vous avec Malefoy, sa réponse indignée quand il lui avait demandé si il avait un lien avec les attaques...

Et les « cours ». Sirius eut un rire étranglé. Dire que c'était lui qui avait conseillé à Severus de trouver quelque chose pour les occuper. On peut dire qu'il avait réussit. Tout était de sa faute de toute façon. Il avait toujours su que Rogue était un fourbe, un manipulateur. Et pourtant...tout ce temps il avait été aveugle. Aveugle et amoureux. Pensant au fond de lui que peut-être Severus souhaitait suffisamment rester avec lui pour... abandonner ses mauvaises habitudes ? C'était absurde. Est-ce que lui, Sirius, aurait rejoint les Mangemorts pour ces beaux yeux noirs ? Il n'avait même pas voulu le faire pour sa famille !

_Non, on est qui on est. Nos choix ne peuvent être influencés par les personnes qu'on aime_, pensait Sirius.

_Ou alors il ne m'a simplement jamais aimé_.

Avec un cynisme monstrueux, il songea que si depuis le début il avait été comme sa famille l'avait toujours souhaité, il aurait sans doute été à Serpentard. Et après ? Auraient ils été amis, rivaux ? Se seraient ils battus ensemble contre Potter et Lupin ? Auraient ils fini par se désirer comme il le faisait aujourd'hui ? Sans doute. Tout aurait été plus facile.

Mais il était différent, depuis le début. Inexplicablement il y avait un gouffre entre lui et sa famille, le même qui était là depuis le début entre lui et... son premier amour.

Il avait tellement mal, tellement mal qu'il devait s'obliger à ne pas jaillir de son lit comme un diable de sa boite pour se précipiter vers Rogue et lui dire... Quoi ? Rien sans doute. Lui sauter à la gorge. Le frapper, encore et encore. C'était ça que le Serpentard essayait d'expier dans la violence de leurs rapports ? Sentait il depuis le début que leur histoire tournerait comme ça ? Savait il que la seule chose qui pouvait grandir entre eux était cette rage incandescente qui pousse perdre la raison pour nuire à l'autre ?

Visualisant ses mains serrées autour de la gorge pâle, les yeux sombres se fermer, Sirius sentit le désir monté en lui comme une fièvre. Il se dégouttait. Saisissant sa baguette il se lança un sort de sommeil à lui même, et tomba endormit sur ses oreillers.

X-OOOOOO-X

Sirius se réveilla en sursaut, et pendant quelques secondes il lui fallut chercher pourquoi il se sentait aussi mal. Puis tout revint et il crispa ses bras autour de lui même, tentative dérisoire pour essayer d'éviter que la douleur insoutenable dans sa poitrine envahisse tout son corps.

Mais une fois debout, il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder à ses tristes réflexions. Le temps avait reprit son mode accéléré et le cour de Potion sembla arriver en quelques secondes. En entrant en cour, les yeux de Sirius, attirés comme un aimant, croisèrent ceux du Serpentard. Un spasme de douleur l'agita et Rogue fronça les sourcils en le dévisageant.

_Inquiet Sevy' ? Tu te demande pourquoi j'ai une tête d'Inferi ? Mais à cause de toi, petit vers qui ronge mon cœur..._

Mais ça ne dura qu'une seconde, et le visage du Serpentard redevint inexpressif.

_C'est ça Severus, fermes ton esprit. Fermes bien ton esprit._

Quand la cloche retentit, les Maraudeurs s'éloignèrent et s'obligèrent à ne pas prêter attention à la voix de Lily qui montait en puissance. Montant quatre à quatre les marches du septième étage, ils s'installèrent sous la cape d'invisibilité, lui et Remus. Peter, à l'étage en dessous attendait de voir le signal tomber de la fenêtre pour aller chercher les professeurs. James attendait de voir les Serpentard suivre Lily et Mary pour leur emboîter le pas.

L'attente était interminable, Sirius sentait son organe cardiaque pomper le sang et le rejeter, envoyant à chaque battement une nouvelle vague de douleur. La tête posée contre son épaule et la baguette à la main, Remus lui jetait des petits regards inquiets.

Puis des bruits de pas raisonnèrent dans le couloir et Lily et Mary apparurent, se dirigeant vers les toilettes.

\- Hey ! Sang-de Bourbe ! lança la voix grossière de Maicnair.

Sa grosse silhouette s'avançait dans le couloir. Mais il n'était accompagné que de Wilkes. Sirius fronça les sourcils, un mauvais pressentiment l'étreignit quand il vit deux autres personnes arriver des escaliers de leur coté.

\- Il n'y a personne, chuchota Bellatrix. T'es sur que tu ne t'es pas trompé Shanks ?

\- Certaine, répondit Leïla et Sirius sentit Remus avaler brutalement de l'air. Ils doivent être cachés quelque part.

\- On va voir ça, ricana Bellatrix.

Elle agita sa baguette en psalmodiant, et Sirius vit une énorme boule de feu en sortir et se précipiter vers eux.

\- Attention !cria-t-il en se jetant sur le coté.

Sirius vit Remus se relever avec un juron et créer un bouclier avec sa rapidité habituelle.

Le brun brisa la fenêtre et envoya une gerbe d'étincelle, souhaitant que Peter réagisse vite. Une seconde après il sentit une brûlure atroce sur ses flans.

\- Aquamenti, réussit-il à articuler et un jet d'eau éteignit le feu de sa robe.

Dans le couloir, c'était le chaos le plus total. Prévenus par cette traîtresse de Leïla, les Serpentard et leurs alliés surgissaient de partout.

Alice Fraiser fut expulsée des toilettes en même temps que la porte qui s'écrasa contre le mur du couloir. Prewett se précipita pour l'aider à se relever et fut fauché par un maléfice prenant la forme d'un filet qui le fixa au mur. Il hurla alors que les cordes qui filet laissaient des traces violettes sur sa peau.

Crabbe lança un maléfice qui conjura un énorme serpent qui ondula jusqu'à Lily qui s'écria :

\- Reducto !

Le rampant pris la taille d'une vipère, mais continua à accélérer vers elle. Émeline Vance s'interposa et psalmodia une incantation assez longue qui fit disparaître l'animal. Elle put cependant à peine lever les yeux que Crabbe lui lança un deuxième sort qui l'aveugla. Paniquée elle agita les bras en tentant de trouver des repères, n'osant plus lancer de sort, de peur de toucher un allié.

\- Incen...commença Mary, mais elle fut interrompu par un sort rouge, lancé par Wilkes et qui la faucha en pleine poitrine.

Elle hurla, un son déchirant, et s'évanouit.

Avec un petit rire hystérique, Bellatrix agita sa baguette, et le corps inanimé se mit à voleter dans les airs, ses membres s'agitant comme une poupée grotesque. Avec un cri de rage, Lily se jeta sur la sorcière, oubliant la magie, ce qui eut le mérite de la déstabiliser. Elle lui planta sa baguette dans les côtes et s'exclama :

\- Expulso !

Bellatrix fut projetée en arrière contre le mur du couloir et s'effondra assommée.

\- Incarcerem !lança Sirius sur Maicnair, l'atteignant au flanc.

Le gros Serpentard fut instantanément couvert de cordes qui s'entortillaient autour de lui pour l'immobiliser.

Le brun se redressa et regarda autour de lui. Les sortilèges volaient dans tout les sens, les cris se succédaient aux hurlements de colère ou de douleur. James envoya un sort à Narcissa que la jolie poupée blonde para avec un petit rire amusé. Derrière lui, Remus faisait face à Leïla. Son visage était blanc comme la craie mais son bras ne tremblait pas. Se fixant sans ciller les deux sorciers essayaient chacun de pénétrer l'esprit de l'autre pour pouvoir anticiper ses sorts. La magie crépitait entre eux.

Sirius décida de ne pas intervenir et se tourna plutôt vers James qui évitait un maléfice et entendit une voix rauque qui disait :

\- Sectumsempra.

Alors sans réfléchir, Sirius se jeta sur meilleur ami, et le maléfice lui déchira l'épaule. Pendant le temps infini que dura sa chute, Black entendit dans sa tête comme les murmures de fantômes.

_\- Pourquoi tu as toujours ton vieux livre de potion de sixième année Sevy' ? Ça ne relève pas un peu du fétichisme ?_

_\- J'y mis pleins de notes qui n'ont rien à voir avec les potions._

_\- Je vois ça... Qu'est-ce que c'est que « contre les ennemis » : Sectum..._

_\- Chut ! le coupa Severus en posa sa main contre sa bouche. C'est un sort... il est plutôt dangereux. Je l'ai inventé pour qu'il soit très facile d'utilisation tout en étant redoutable. Du coup, juste en le disant, tu risques de l'activer. Et crois moi, les blessures qu'il fait ne se referment pas facilement, ajouta-t-il d'une voix basse incroyablement sexy._

_Il avait alors remplacé ses doigts par ses lèvres, et Sirius avait juste arrêté de réfléchir._

Le choc du dos de James contre son ventre brûlé arracha un cri à Sirius et le ramena à la réalité. Roulant sur le coté, il envoya à l'aveuglette un « Stupéfix » qui dù toucher sa cible à en juger par la bref exclamation qu'il entendit. Il releva la tête pour voir Rosier tomber lourdement sur le sol.

James le remercia d'un sourire avant de se prendre de plein fouet un maléfice qui le suspendit quelques seconde dans les airs, illuminé d'éclairs bleu le traversant, puis le fit tomber inanimé par terre. Se releva brutalement, Sirius voulu se précipiter vers sa cousine mais se heurta de plein fouet à une barrière invisible. Il se retourna, le nez en sang, étourdit de douleur et vit presque sans surprise, Severus Rogue, le visage inexpressif et la baguette pointée vers lui.

\- Experliamus ! Incarcerem ! Stupéfix !

Sirius hurlait, lançant ses sorts en rafale, sans même plus se soucier de leur dangerosité. De toute façon Rogue les esquivait tous avec de petits gestes presque gracieux.

\- Tu penses aussi fort que tu hurles, fit-il remarquer d'un ton calme. Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu arriveras à quelque chose.

\- Je me moque de ton avis, saloperie de Mangemort !

\- Tsss... quel langage, soupira Rogue.

Il agita sa baguette sans un mot et Sirius se sentit décoller du sol. Rogue avança sans le lâcher des yeux.

\- Les professeurs arrivent, dit-il. Tout sera bientôt fini.

\- Tout est déjà finit Rogue, grogna Sirius en rassemblant ses forces pour se dégager.

\- En ce qui nous concerne tu veux dire ? Mon pauvre, je crains fort que ce ne soit que le commencement au contraire, répondit-il d'une voix doucereuse. Mais notre histoire n'est pas une histoire d'amour, c'est tout.

Sirius entendait des cris dans son dos et Severus n'était plus qu'a quelques centimètres. Alors abandonnant l'idée d'utiliser sa magie, il contracta son poing et lui envoya de toutes ses forces dans la figure. Il cru presque voir le Serpentard fermer les yeux quelques secondes avant l'impact, comme s'il l'attendait, mais ce n'était sûrement qu'une impression.

Rogue partit brutalement en arrière et Sirius fut libéré du sort. Secouant la tête, le Serpentard rigola :

\- C'est tout ce dont tu es capable Black ? Pas terrible.

\- Sale... taré ! Cria Sirius.

Il se jeta sur lui, les faisant rouler tout les deux trois mètres plus loin. Il sentit Rogue lui agripper les épaules. Il hurla quand il lui toucha la plaie qui y était ouverte et Severus remonta son genoux brusquement, pour lui percuter l'estomac. Fou de douleur, Sirius saisit une poignée des cheveux de Rogue d'une main, et de l'autre cogna, cogna, cogna. Il perdit toute notion du temps ou de la réalité. Seule comptait la douleur lancinante qui le traversait de toute part, dans son ventre, ses épaules, et même sa tête. Cette douleur insupportable qui finirait par le tuer si il ne s'en débarrassait pas, si il ne l'extériorisait pas. Et le seul moyen qui résonnait dans son esprit vidé c'était atteindre plus de chaire, plus de peau du Serpentard sous lui. Le griffer, le mordre, le battre, le déchiqueter en lambeaux, en miettes, en poudre. C'était si beau ces couleurs qui naissaient sur la peau pâle, du rouge, du rouge partout, pour atténuer le noir des yeux immenses qui ne le lâchait pas même quand il fermait les siens il entendit une voix familière qui criait :

\- ET LA TU LES LIS MES PENSÉES SEVERUS ? TU LES ENTENDS ? CA TE FAIS PLAISIR HEIN ?

Et qui psalmodiait le reste du temps :

\- Je te déteste, je te déteste, je te déteste, je te déteste.

Les yeux noirs débordaient d'eau, et l'eau coulait partout, sur ses joues, sur les mains de Sirius, lavant le sang, dessinant des traînées mystérieuses sur la peau explosée.

Sirius ne se souvint pas qui l'arrêta enfin, qui le tira en arrière pour le séparer de Rogue, pas plus qu'il ne se souvint s'être débattu de tout ce qui lui restait de force pour ne pas le lâcher, pour le garder contre lui, agrippant tout ce qu'il pouvait encore, cheveux qui s'arrachaient, vêtements qui se déchiraient et enfin un poignet, un poignet blanc marbré de traces qui commençaient déjà à bleuir, un poignet qui, lui aussi, finit par lui s'échapper.

X-OOOOOO-X

Étendu sur un lit, perclus de douleur, Sirius sentit un courant chaud passer sur son épaule. Une voix grave et rauque murmurait une sorte de mélopée, qui petit à petit, semblait éloigner la peine qui lui déchirait l'épaule là où le maléfice l'avait touché. Se forçant à ne pas se rendormir Sirius entrouvrit les yeux mais ne reconnu pas la silhouette couverte de bandages penchée sur lui. Il songea seulement que ses mains étaient douces avant de perdre une nouvelle fois conscience.

_A suivre..._

* * *

**Petit mot de l'autrice :** Ceci est la fin de la partie I ! J'espère que ça vous avez passé un bon moment à me lire :) Si vous en avez pensé quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à me mettre un petit mot. La suite est déjà écrite et sera postée tantôt. Alors, l'histoire entre Sirius et Severus... une histoire d'amour ?

PS : Je ne suis pas certaines que Alice Fraiser (qui deviendra Alice Londubat) et Marlène ( qui deviendra Marlène McKinnon) soient vraiment des contemporains des Maurauders, mais comme ils se retrouvent dans l'Ordre ensuite, je me suis dit que c'était plausible, et c'était chouette pour moi de faire agir des personnages "réel" des livres.


	16. 16 - L'âge adulte

**16- L'âge adulte**

Métamorphose : Optimal

Sortilèges : Optimal

Potion : Optimal

Histoire de la Magie : Optimal

Défense contre les forces du Mal : Optimal

Astronomie : Effort Exceptionnel

Botanique : Optimal

Arithmancie : Optimal

Études des Runes : Optimal

Severus Rogue roula le parchemin qu'il venait de recevoir et l'ajouta dans son attaché-case qu'il boucla pour de bon. Inspirant profondément, il quitta sa chambre Impasse du Tisseur et descendit quand le salon. Eleein et Tobias étaient assis à table, l'air presque en harmonie, comme toujours quand leur fils n'était pas avec eux.

\- Severus ! sursauta sa mère. Je ne savais pas que tu étais rentré.

\- Je ne rentre pas maman.

\- Tu te casse enfin ? ricana Tobias.

\- Si on veut.

Il pointa sa baguette sur l'homme qu'il méprisait et sa mère écarquilla les yeux, effrayée quand lui se contenta de hausser les sourcils. Il ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, mais Severus ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Oubliette !

Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer et laissa le maléfice s'étendre à sa mère aussi. Pour Tobias ce fut facile, les souvenirs liés à lui étaient tellement détachés de sa vie actuelle que c'était aussi facile que de fermer une porte. Pour sa mère c'était plus délicat. Severus avait décidé d'effacer non seulement son souvenir mais aussi tous ceux de sa vie en tant que sorcière. Il remplaça dans son esprit la magie par l'intelligence. Sa mère ne venait plus d'une famille de sorciers, mais d'une famille de surdoués, qui l'avaient renié pour ne pas avoir le même QI que le reste d'entre eux. C'était presque crédible.

Il rompit le lien, jeta un dernier coup d'œil à ceux qui furent ses parents et quitta la maison. En marchant dans l'Impasse du Tisseur, il eut un étrange souvenir. Celui d'un grand chien noir qui le suivait sans raison. S'arrêtant une seconde, Severus se demanda pourquoi cette vision en particulier lui revenait. Peut-être parce que, comme le chien, il s'en allait pour se trouver une autre famille. Meilleure, espérait-il.

X-OOOOOOO-X

Il n'eut que trois jours à patienter avant que Malefoy ne débarque dans sa chambre sur le chemin de Traverse, qu'il louait avec le fruit de la vente de ses potions.

\- Haut les cœurs Severus ! lança joyeusement le blond. Le Maître veut te rencontrer.

Severus tiqua un peu à l'appellation « Maître » mais ne dit rien. Les derniers mois à Poudlard avaient servi au perfectionnement de son Occlumancie et son esprit comme son expression restait désormais impénétrable.

Il lui avait fallu au moins ça pour convaincre ses professeurs qu'il n'enseignait la magie à ses condisciples que dans un but parfaitement expérimental et théorique, qu'il ne savait pas que certains sortilèges relevaient de la Magie Noir, qu'il n'avait aucune part dans les attaques de nés-modus. Le directeur bien sur était resté septique, mais il avait échappé au renvoi contrairement à Maicnair, Avery, Rosier et Bellatrix. Crabb et Narcissa s'en étaient tirés aussi, sûrement grâce aux bonnes relations de leurs parents avec le Ministère et leurs bons résultats par ailleurs.

Il avait fallu au moins ça pour le ne pas devenir fou.

Une fois passée l'épreuve des entretiens avec les professeurs et le directeur, il avait eu un instant de relâchement. Il s'était autorisé un temps, qu'il avait décidé d'aller passer dans la Cabane Hurlante, pour à son tour devenir un monstre. Il avait hurlé, frappé ses poings sur le sol et les murs déjà griffés et écorchés, fini de casser les quelques meubles qui trainaient par terre et pleuré, pleuré, pleuré. À couler des yeux, de la bouche, du nez, à s'étouffer, à en avoir la gorge et les yeux qui brûlent. À finir au bord de l'évanouissement, obligé par son corps à respirer, même alors que tout souffle devenait un sanglot. Il s'était autorisé à re-passer pathétiquement dans son esprit tous les instants beaux qu'il avait vécu, tous les rires inattendus, tous les coups d'œil flatteurs, toutes les bouffées de chaleur, de désir, d'espoir qui lui avait donné l'impression fugace que la vie était belle. Il avait répété son nom, son prénom, inlassablement comme un mantra, pour lui faire perdre toute sa magie, tout son frisson, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit qu'une suite de son sans signification. Sirius Black, Sirius Black, Sirius Black, Sirius Black, Sirius, Sirius, Sirius Sirius Sirius Sirius….

Il n'était ressortit qu'une fois certain que ses jambes ne vacilleraient pas, que son regard ne laisserait plus rien passer. Et il avait réussi.

La fin de l'année avait, à la suite, été d'un calme de cimetière. Si Sirius avait été déçu qu'il ne se fasse pas renvoyer, il ne lui avait pas montré. Il n'avait rien montré du tout d'ailleurs, à aucun moment. Même lorsque le professeur Sluggornh leur avait remis les notes de la potion faite tous les deux, il avait simplement hoché la tête avant de lui tendre le papier avec un regard inexpressif. Ce n'était même pas comme si Rogue avait disparu à ses yeux, plutôt comme si il avait perdu toute particularité, qu'il n'était plus qu'un élève de Serpentard lambda ni honnit ni apprécié. Personne en somme. On aurait presque pu croire que les dix mois qu'ils avaient passés « ensemble » n'avaient jamais existé si on excluait les regards sombres que lui lançait parfois Lupin, qui étaient eux, une nouveauté. Sans doute avait-il compris ce qui le rattachait à Sirius par simple parallèle avec sa propre relation trompeuse avec Shanks. La Serdaigle, désormais au banc de sa maison, ne traînait plus qu'avec Norft qui s'était fait renvoyé de l'équipe de Quidditch. Quand ils se croisaient, ils se saluaient d'un signe de tête sans plus.

En fait c'était Narcissa Black qui avait tenu le plus souvent compagnie à Rogue. Sa présence discrète ne le dérangeait pas et ses rares commentaires étaient souvent pertinents. Il se doutait bien que la jeune femme était autant intéressée par lui que par sa proximité avec Lucius Malefoy, mais quelle relation n'est pas intéressée ? Tant que les bénéfices étaient mutuels, Severus ne voyait pas de raison de s'en offenser.

Il y avait bien eu petit moment de gêne lorsqu'il avait croisé Sirius dans un couloir Poudlard Express qui leur faisait quitter le château pour la dernière fois. L'espace était plutôt étroit, et ce fut… étrange de sentir sa chaleur, sa proximité, comme ça, sans préavis. Il en aurait presque eu le réflexe de le serrer dans ses bras. Sans doute que Severus n'aurait pas dû choisir ce moment-là pour croiser les yeux gris de l'ancien Gryffondor dans lesquels se lisait le reflet du trouble qu'il éprouvait. De toute façon Sirius s'était vite repris en esquissant un haussement de sourcil indifférent, presque lassé avant de disparaître dans son compartiment. Severus était resté immobile quelques secondes, songeant que c'était sans doute la dernière fois qu'ils se croisaient avant... Merlin sait quand.

Et aujourd'hui le grand jour était enfin arrivé : il allait rencontrer le Lord en personne et lui proposer ses services. Devenir un Mangemort. Il se rappelait distinctement les paroles de Lily à ce sujet. Avait-elle raison ? Est-ce que tout était écrit pour lui, depuis la cinquième année ? Était-il destiné à devenir un de ces nouveaux rebels, considérés comme terroristes par la presse ? Sans doute pas. Tout était conséquence de ses propres choix, il maîtrisait son destin.

Il hocha la tête et saisit le poignet que lui tendait Lucius pour transplanner.

X-OOOOOO-X

Sirius agitait ses jambes d'un air nerveux. Il regarda son meilleur ami se passer la main dans ses cheveux, nerveux aussi. Finalement la porte s'ouvrit et Dumbledore leur fit signe d'entrer. Autour de la table étaient assis d'autres adultes, Sirius reconnu Frank Longdubat, le petit ami d'Alice Fraiser et Alastor Maugrey, l'Auror légendaire.

\- Bienvenue vous deux, sourit le directeur. Vous avez beaucoup insisté pour avoir un entretient, donc je vous l'accorde. Vous avez tout deux montrés un certain nombre de qualités que nous recherchons mais...

\- Vous êtes têtes brûlées et indisciplinés, compléta sèchement Alastor. Ce sont des défauts dangereux pour vous comme pour vos... partenaires potentiels de travail.

\- On sait ce qu'on veut, affirma James d'un ton ferme. Et on fera les efforts nécessaires pour l'obtenir.

\- Même si ça implique de laisser tomber quand on vous l'ordonnera ? De fuir si on vous le demande ? Demanda Dumbledore en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- S'il le faut, confirma Sirius.

\- Et vous, jeune Black, seriez-vous capable de vous opposer à un membre de votre famille ? De l'envoyer en prison, ou de le tuer s'il le fallait ?

Sirius pinça les lèvres et se leva. Il se retourna, ôta sa veste et fit passer son t-shirt par-dessus ses épaules. Un murmure indigné traversa la tablée. Sur la peau récemment bronzée les traces de brûlures légèrement plus pâles se détachaient nettement et on pouvait lire : Traître à Son Sang.

Se retournant pour faire face aux adultes, Sirius dit d'un ton de rage contenu :

\- Un membre de ma quoi, vous dites ? Vous pensez que les gens qui font ça peuvent être considérés comme de ma famille, d'après-vous ? Ils seraient les premiers surpris si je leur étais loyal.

\- Rhabillez-vous Black, grogna Maugrey. Nous avons compris votre point de vu.

\- Si vous n'avez rien à ajouter, vous allez pouvoir passer dans la pièce à coté le temps que nous votions, suggéra Dumbledore.

\- J'ai quelque chose à ajouter, dit James.

\- Oui ?

\- Comme certains d'entre vous le savent je me marie dans une semaine. On m'a dit que c'était trop tôt, que c'était stupide, qu'on ne pouvait rien construire de stable par les temps qui cours. On m'a même dit que m'unir à une née-moldu était un acte relevant du masochisme. Je ne suis pas d'accord. Je me marie parce que je suis follement amoureux, et que j'ai la chance infinie qu'elle partage mes sentiments. Parce que je pense que rien n'est perdu. Que notre monde à encore pleins de merveilleuses choses à offrir, qu'il n'est pas en train de sombrer dans les ténèbres. Je suis prêt à me battre chaque jour pour que personne ne se laisse dominer par la peur !

X-OOOOOOO-X

Severus retenait des tremblements quand le Mage Noir s'approcha de lui, son serpent géant sur ses talons tel une ombre funeste.

Il avait commencé son discours en tuant un membre du bureau de la Désinformation, qui avait conclu des pactes avec des moldus possédant des exploitations pétrolières, les aidants à transporter à moins coût -puisque par des moyens magique- leur marchandise, contre une partie de leurs revenus.

Puis il avait commencé à accueillir ceux qui comptaient le rejoindre. Il était clair qu'il n'accordait pas la marque des Ténèbres à tout le monde, uniquement ceux venant de famille puissantes, comme Avery, où ceux qui manifestait une dévotion hors-norme, comme Bellatrix Black. Severus avait été assez déçu de voir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres accueillait une cinglée comme elle dans ses rangs mais peut-être était-ce justement sa folie qui l'attirait. À moins que ce soit sa soif de sang.

Car visiblement il y avait un mépris de la vie moldue complètement assumé et un goût de la souffrance marqué. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres construisait son empire sur l'admiration et la peur. Suivit par ceux qui voulaient agir comme lui, et par ceux qui redoutaient trop qu'on agisse ainsi sur eux.

Mais Severus s'intéressait peu aux apparences données, pas plus à vrai dire, qu'aux velléités de domination du monde. Ce qui l'intéressait c'était l'intelligence froide du Lord, sa connaissance approfondie de la magie et son incroyable capacité de contrôle de lui-même et de son entourage. Il l'avait vu lancer des Imperium absolument magnifiques. Sous sa baguette ses victimes n'avaient pas l'air de simples pantins aisément repérables par un œil attentif. Ils avaient l'air sincères, naturels, comme si le sort de contrainte n'était qu'une douce voix amie leurs susurrant de judicieux conseils à l'oreille.

Cette puissance-là était absolument fascinante, et Severus ferait ce qu'il faudrait pour l'apprendre, tout en se doutant bien qu'il devait dissimuler son avidité s'il voulait avoir la moindre chance. Mais bon, ce n'était pas du tout la chose la plus importante à dissimuler chez lui.

Or, en cet instant, face au regard rougeoyant il avait l'impression d'être un fou d'avoir cru qu'il pouvait duper le plus fabuleux sorcier de tous les temps.

Alors il laissa surgir dans son esprit toutes les informations qu'il retenait, toutes en flot, afin de garder bien discrètes celles qui importaient vraiment de cacher : sa complicité avec une certaine rousse, son amour déchirant et non partagé, sa relation étrange avec un certain brun aux yeux gris.

Curieusement, le Lord ne remarqua rien. Sa pensée intrusive n'effleura même pas la zone où Severus avait verrouillé ses souvenirs, comme s'il ne la percevait pas. La violence des sentiments de ce type-là semblaient totalement l'indifférer.

En revanche certains souvenirs semblèrent lui plaire énormément. Son enfance solitaire. La violence de Tobias, et le mépris qui en avait résulté. Sa soif de savoir. Il termina par le sort qu'il avait réservé à ses parents.

\- Pourquoi ne les as-tu pas tué Severus ? Ça aurait été tellement plus simple pourtant...

\- Parce que je n'ai encore jamais tué...Monseigneur. Et je trouvais que j'avais déjà suffisamment de liens avec ses gens pour ne pas en faire mes premières victimes, tenta-t-il. De plus... je trouvais que pour eux, perdre définitivement tout lien avec le monde de la magie était un sort plus terrible de la mort.

\- Plus terrible que la mort ? siffla le Lord. Intéressant. Il est donc plus terrible pour toi de perdre ses pouvoirs que de mourir ?

\- Je pense que...oui, murmura Severus.

Il avait l'impression de discuter avec un serpent venimeux pouvant à tout instant lui mordre le visage et lui injecter son venin. Son cœur battait à tout rompre.

\- Intéressant, répéta Voldemort.

Il claqua des doigts et un homme, bâillonné et ligoté apparut au centre de l'assemblée de fidèles, qui rigolèrent, impatients de voir ce qui allait se passer.

\- Donc, je suppose que pour cet homme, Régis Dolofort, Cracmol de son état, la mort serait un... soulagement.

\- Sans doute Milord, admit Severus d'un ton réticent.

\- Voudrais-tu lui accorder cette grâce, Severus ?

\- L'a-t-il mérité ? chuchota le jeune-homme d'une voix rauque.

Un nouveau rire parcourut la foule.

\- Bien sûr, il m'a été d'une grande utilité, assura le Lord. J'aurais pu le libérer mais je conçois que continuer son existence sans magie doit être... un sort terrible. Allez, je t'autorise à lui faire... cette faveur.

Severus esquissa sourire amusé qui passa pour de la cruauté pure et simple. En vérité le potionniste trouvait simplement risible la tentative de manipulation du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Comme s'il avait eu à un moment l'idée de libérer l'homme. Il l'aurait tué de toute façon, et voulait simplement vérifier que Severus partageait sa désinvolture à tuer des êtres non-magiques. Voir s'il culpabiliserait à l'idée de l'avoir condamné à mort.

Il se passa face à l'homme, et agita sa baguette. Aussitôt ses liens et son bâillon tombèrent. L'homme ne tenta rien pour s'échapper. Lui aussi savait qu'il allait mourir, et espérait seulement que ça se fasse sans douleur, sans doute. Il n'arrivait même pas à regarder Severus ni qui que ce soit dans les yeux. Il se mit à gémir doucement et Severus secoua la tête. C'était pathétique. Il ne pouvait-il qu'espérer être plus digne le jour où sa propre fin arriverait.

Il leva sa baguette et, avec un brin de curiosité presque impatiente, conjura l'énergie nécessaire pour un sortilège de mort. Il sentit comme un rayon électrique le traverser et sortir de lui par sa baguette, dans un rayon vert qui frappa l'homme de plein fouet, détachant d'un coup tous ses liens avec le monde physique. Severus pu presque sentir son âme se détacher de son cadavre. C'était décevant de simplicité.

\- Alors, susurra le Lord en le prenant par les épaules, qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Décevant, avoua Severus. Je me demande si tuer un être magique serait plus émouvant. Là c'était comme cueillir une plante.

Il eut un silence.

Puis le Seigneur des Ténèbres eut un grand rire que les autres personnes présentes imitèrent servilement.

\- Ah décidément, tu me plais. Lucius, avance-toi.

Le blond sortit des rangs et se plaça à côté de Severus.

\- Oui, Maître ?

\- Tu as fait du bon travail en me conseillant ce jeune-homme. Pour t'en remercier, je t'autorise à être son témoin.

\- Merci Maître, sourit-il.

Le Lord dévisagea Severus et dit :

\- À genoux. Jures-tu de me servir et de toujours répondre à mon appel, maintenant et jusqu'à ce que la vie quitte ton corps ?

Rogue se mit à genoux, réprimant un sourire devant cette mise en scène qui sentait bon le gamin mégalomaniaque en manque de reconnaissance. Néanmoins il eut tout à fait conscience du sérieux de son serment quand il répondit :

\- Je le jure.

\- Et j'en suis témoin, souffla Malefoy en lui relevant la manche sur son avant-bras gauche.

Alors le Mage Noir incanta un sort et Severus sentit sa peau être piquée comme par un millier d'aiguille. La magie s'infiltra en lui, impérieuse, implacable et un lien se tissa non seulement entre lui et le Seigneur des Ténèbres mais aussi avec tous ceux qui portaient la Marque. Un moyen simple de se reconnaître et de se retrouver, partout dans le monde. Severus regarda la marque apparaître petit à petit dans son bras, mais il pressentait surtout qu'un tel pacte ne pouvait se conclure aussi simplement, il manquait...

Du sang.

Il se mit brutalement à jaillit par les pores de la peau de son avant-bras provoquant une sensation de brûlure presque insupportable. Severus ressembla toute sa volonté pour ne pas hurler, fermant son esprit pour maintenir la souffrance au stade de simple information. Mais c'était moins de son corps que de son esprit dont la marque et le Seigneur des Ténèbres cherchait à obtenir la reddition. Severus eut juste le temps de se demander si c'était cela que ce fichu Black avait ressenti quand il avait été renié avant que l'horreur de sa douleur ne submerge ses barrières mentales.

Il hurla.

X-OOOOOO-X

James tendit sa choppe que Sirius, puis Lily, puis Alice Fraiser, Emeline Vance et Gidéon Prewett choquèrent avec enthousiasme. Aujourd'hui était un jour historique : ils cessaient d'être des moutons que l'on mène à abattoir pour devenir des soldats qui, peut-être, sauveraient le monde. Chacun avait reçu des missions, dont ils pouvaient, ou non, discuter entre eux. Sirius qui n'avait pas émis le vœu de continuer sa formation pour devenir Auror pour le moment devait partir dès le lendemain en Ecosse pour rallier un vieil ami de Dumbledore qui cherchait auprès de lui des informations sur une certaine forme de magie noire ayant pour but de rallonger la vie. James lui, tout comme Alice Fraiser, continuerait l'entraînement au ministère dans le but de passer les sélections exigeantes pour devenir Auror. Lily, elle, continuait ses études en Droit et Justice Magique, elle préparait un doctorat et devait présenter d'ici la fin de l'année une thèse sur la modernisation des moyens d'interrogatoires et de témoignages magique.

Certaines pratiques sont encore positivement moyenâgeuses, expliqua-t-elle à James, or dans notre époque troublée, rien n'est plus important qu'une justice fiable et humaine.

Hélas, tout le monde ne semblait pas d'accord avec cette opinion : face à la recrudescence de meurtre, vente au noir et actes de vandalisme, le Ministère avait voté la Loi des Témoins, qui permettait de faire arrêter et interroger une personne sur simple témoignage. Les prétoires du coup étaient encombrés par des centaines d'innocents, ayant un voisin qui leur en voulait, ou un ancien petit ami rancunier qui était allé raconter qu'ils les avaient entendu glorifier Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Dois-Pas-Prononcé-Le-Nom. Le plus terrible était qu'en général, une fois qu'il était établit que ce n'était que des calomnies, les victimes étaient tellement choquées d'avoir vécue cette arrestation qu'elles commençaient à songer que si le Mage Noir pouvait vraiment changer les choses, cela valait le coup de le laisser faire. Un vrai cercle vicieux en somme.

James soutenait donc autant qu'il était possible celle qui était désormais sa fiancée. Après avoir passé presque six ans à se crêper le chignon, les deux anciens-Gryffondor s'étaient découvert une passion mutuelle et dévorante que rien ne semblait pourvoir apaiser. Sans doute parce que Lily s'était finalement convaincu que l'intérêt de James n'était pas qu'un simple réflexe de gamin énamouré mais quelques choses de plus durable, et profond James lui, avait laissé doucement la rousse descendre du piédestal où il la coinçait pour l'apprécier telle qu'elle était. Et la jonction c'était révélée idéale. James avait dépensé une partie de son héritage pour acheter un appartement à Londres dans lesquels ils s'étaient installés tous les deux. Enfin tous les deux. À vrai dire la chambre d'ami et le canapé était si souvent occupés par Sirius ou Peter que Lily était parfois obligé de mettre les squatteurs dehors afin d'avoir un peu d'intimité dans sa vie de couple. Le mariage approchait, et c'était un vrai sujet de joie, aux antipodes de l'ambiance actuelle.

L'absence de Remus Lupin était d'autant plus remarquée. Sa mère était malade, et ses parents avaient décidés de déménager en France pour que, si le pire arrivait, elle soit dans son pays de naissance. Remus avait donc passé tout son temps disponible avec eux car son statut de Loup-garou lui interdisait de quitter le pays sans un visa très particulier et difficile à obtenir. Il avait promis qu'il serait présent pour le mariage, mais n'avait, par exemple, pas le temps ni pour le moment l'envie de s'impliquer comme ses amis dans cet Ordre mystérieux. Cela mettait entre eux une barrière assez épaisse puisqu'ils ne pouvaient plus lui parler ni de ce qu'ils faisaient ni de qui ils fréquentaient, et les Maraudeurs en souffraient, chacun de leur côté. Ils s'efforçaient cependant de maintenir le lien, les amis fidèles étant rares et précieux en ces temps troublés.

X-OOOOO-X

Severus se crispa en entendant le timbre de voix hystérique insupportable de Bellatrix. Pour lui une telle voix devrait être déclarée crime contre l'humanité et passible de sort de mutisme permanent. Il suspendit son travail, marquant sa page, dissimulant ses notes, rangeant sa baguette dans son étui. À peine avait-il fini que la porte de son atelier fut poussée par un Lucius visiblement exaspéré lui aussi.

\- Fini de te cacher, Severus, il faut y aller. Le Lord va le remarquer si tu ne sors pas avec nous assez souvent.

Severus grimaça mais lui emboita le pas. Les « sorties » dont Lucius parlait faisait partit de l'entreprise de terreur du Mage Noir. Il leur indiquait une liste d'ennemis à exécuter ou à menacer et les jeunes Mangemorts s'y rendaient, encapuchonnés, pour faire le sale boulot.

C'était stupide, fatiguant, et n'avait un peu de piquant que lorsqu'ils croisaient des Aurors. Mais même eux n'étaient pas suffisamment puissants en général pour intéresser Severus très longtemps. Bella' en revanche, s'amusait beaucoup, Macnair et Avery aussi. Elle trouvait un véritable plaisir à raffiner ses méthodes de tortures ou de destructions, chose qui, hormis son côté vulgaire, était compréhensible en soi et utile pour la cause mais que Severus trouvait profondément ennuyeuse, et salissante. Surtout qu'elle avait la sale manie de vouloir absolument passer la main aux autres membres du groupe et les regarder eux, prendre du plaisir à malmener leurs victimes ou bien être dégoûtés. Rogue avait vite compris qu'en gardant un air indifférent il cesserait vite d'être un amusement pour la brune qui cependant trouvait toujours des raisons de s'acharner sur lui de temps en temps. Suffisamment souvent pour que l'ancien Serpentard en soit écœuré. Il savait qu'il devait en passer par là pour prouver sa loyauté, mais avait vraiment hâte que ses talents soient mieux utilisés.

Une fois transplanné dans la cour du Manoir, Severus attendit quelques secondes de voir apparaître à son tour le blond, et retira sa capuche avec un soupir exaspéré. Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'il passerait ses soirées à faire la racaille, en capuchonné et lançant des Mosmordes, conjurant la Marque des Ténèbre au-dessus des maisons terrorisées, il aurait trouvé ça pathétique…

Les parents de Malefoy avaient été détachés par le Lord aux Etats-Unis pour faire jouer leurs relations, et Lucius lui avait proposé de rester vivre avec lui. Par commodité, Severus avait accepté : il avait libre accès au laboratoire et à la bibliothèque ce qui n'était pas le moindres des avantages fournit. Après son acceptation chez les Mangemorts, Lucius lui avait dit avec un sourire narquois :

\- Tiens, je vais encore te faire rêver.

\- Vas-y, impressionne moi, sourit Severus.

Il était endolori et fatigué, ne rêvait que de son lit, mais l'air joyeux de Malefoy semblait masquer difficilement sa culpabilité d'avoir dû regarder souffrir ainsi son ancien camarade de classe et Severus ne voulait pas lui donner l'impression qu'il lui en tenait rancune.

Malefoy s'était rendu au milieu des rayonnages de la bibliothèque et avait tapoté les lattes du parquet dans un ordre précis. Ce dernier c'était alors ouvert, laissant apparaitre un vaste sous-sol. Severus, intéressé malgré lui avait accompagné son hôte dans l'escalier qui c'était ouvert, frappé par l'aura de magie qui se dégageait de la pièce.

\- C'est là que nous rangeons nos possessions les moins… officielles. Les fouineurs du ministère n'en n'ont jamais fini avec leurs perquisitions et il nous faut être prudent pour le moment.

Depuis, Severus passait énormément de temps à cet endroit, à faire des tests, à s'exercer, à pousser toujours plus loin sa maitrise de la magie et son exploration de ses racines profondes.

Lucius consulta le parchemin que venait de lui remettre un hibou et lança à Severus :

\- Il faudra que tu te prennes un appartement pour l'an prochain… Enfin, tu pourras toujours venir travailler ici si tu veux.

\- Tu es maître chez toi Lucius, acquiesça Rogue. Je partirais dès que tu le souhaiteras.

\- Ce n'est pas une question souhait mais… on m'informe que je vais me marier.

\- Tiens donc ?

\- Notre Maitre aurait… plaisir à voir deux familles de Sang-Pur s'unir sous sa bénédiction.

\- Ce n'est pas surprenant, observa Severus. Et qui est l'heureuse élue ?

\- Narcissia Black. J'aurais pu tomber plus mal.

L'ancien Serpentard hocha la tête : il s'y attendait. A la place de son ami, qu'on lui impose une compagne pour la vie lui serait insupportable, mais le blond avait été élevé avec l'idée qu'il serait de toute façon fiancé tôt ou tard à une Sang-Pure et voyait cela comme quelque chose de normal.

Nos fiançailles officielles auront lieu à la Noël, et le mariage en début juillet, quand elle aura validé ses ASPIC. Ce qui me laisse une année pleine et entière de célibat !

Severus eut un sourire en coin :

\- Et bien il va falloir en profiter.

\- Ces mots dans ta bouche Severus ? Moi qui commençais à me convaincre que tu n'étais qu'un pur esprit…

X-OOOOOO-X

_Lily Evans et James Potter ont le plaisir de vous annoncer leurs épousailles en ce jour du 13 juillet…._

Severus sentit sa main qui tenait le journal vouloir se mettre à trembler mais il se maîtrisa. La colère monta en lui comme une vague de chaleur au travers de ses entrailles. Bien sûr il avait toujours su que ça finirait par arriver, mais pas si tôt. Une partie de lui espérait encore que sa vieille amie serait suffisamment intelligente pour réaliser que Potter n'était qu'un benêt arrogant qui lui ferait une vie superficielle de bonheur fade, de jardin propret et de match de Quidditch du dimanche, tout ce que Severus détestait.

Surtout qu'après son comportement à Poudlard, Potter avait gagné sa place d'honneur dans la liste des ennemis du Seigneur des Ténèbres, de ceux, avec Lupin et Black, qu'on pouvait tuer à tout instant sans la moindre remarque mais plutôt avec les honneurs. En s'unissant à lui, la vie de Lily, déjà mise en danger par son statut de sang, ne tenait plus qu'à un fil.

_Comment peut-elle être aussi stupide ?_ rageait Severus.

La fascination pour les joueurs de Quidditch populaire était censée passer avec le temps… Mais Potter avait dû trouver des arguments convaincants, comme sa fortune par exemple. Severus se mordit la langue, même avec toute la bonne volonté de sa mauvaise foi, il ne pouvait croire cette justification-là, Lily n'avait jamais été vénale, d'aucune manière. Non, c'était probablement le coté justicier bon et loyal de Potter qui l'avait séduite. Si seulement elle avait pu voir comme lui son hypocrisie, la cruauté dont il pouvait faire part envers tous ceux qui selon lui n'étaient pas digne de son monde parfait. James j'ai-toujours-raison Potter décidait arbitrairement de ce qui était le Bien, et tout le reste pouvait bien crever, il s'en réjouirait plutôt.

_Fumier._

C'était sans doute le prix à payer pour voir toujours le meilleur dans les gens, comme elle. Le prix à payer pour la véritable gentillesse, l'innocence profonde. On se retrouvait forcément marié à quelqu'un qui ne vous mérite pas. Ce n'était de toute façon pas comme si Severus aurait pu se présenter devant chez elle un matin pour lui proposer une alternative.

Quelle alternative ? Lui ? Il n'était pas plus digne d'elle que Potter, aussi écœurant soit-il. Il n'avait pas plus de moyens pour la rendre heureuse ou la protéger. Et en plus il était pauvre.

_Et elle te déteste, accessoirement_

Severus soupira. Désormais, et les heureux futurs conjoints n'en savaient rien, mais ils allaient bientôt devoir se contraindre à l'exil s'ils voulaient survivre.

Quant à lui, il c'était mis à redouter le jour où il verrait le nom de Potter dans leurs projets de « sortie ».

Une chose était sûre : l'apparition de celui de Sirius Black ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent.

Pour la première fois un objectif le passionnait. Il avait hâte de le débusquer, de l'attaquer et aurait voulu s'en charger seul. Du coup il laissait Bellatrix à ses plans lamentables pour le retrouver, et les regardaient échouer avec satisfaction. Quand enfin on lui laisserait les rênes du commandement, il leur montrerait à tous comment on traque Sirius Black.

Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait d'autres plans pour lui. Étrangement, malgré qu'il n'eût pu passer à côté de ses pensées pour Evans et pour Black, le Lord n'avait pas hurlé à la trahison en ordonnant son exécution. Au contraire, il avait examiné avec attention les différents travaux qu'il lui avait présenté et lui avait donné une mission essentielle à ses yeux, dont il ne pouvait parler à personne, pas même à Lucius. Il avait fallu presque deux mois d'angoisse à Rogue pour comprendre que ce n'était pas une mission suicide pour punir ses affections déplacées. Mais qu'au contraire, c'était une promotion. Le Mage Noir, si puissant soit-il, était incapable de mesurer la profondeur de ses sentiments. Il avait conscience que Rogue désirait Evans depuis des années et… désirait posséder Black ou le détruire, selon son humeur. Mais à ses yeux ce n'était rien de plus de ça : des désirs. Inconstants et changeants, rien que la peur ou l'opportunisme ne pouvait dompter. Il y avait donc une forme de magie pourtant très puissante que le Lord ignorait totalement. Savoir ça avait donné à Severus un très confortable sentiment de supériorité qu'il s'efforçait de dissimuler en sa présence.

Le Mage Noir lui avait demandé d'obtenir toutes les informations possibles sur les prophéties et la Divination, comment elles perçaient le voile de l'avenir, leur fiabilité et où trouver celles qui le concernaient, car il ne doutait pas qu'il y en eut. En cela Severus était plutôt d'accord. Voldemort avait un tel impact sur le monde sorcier que sa destinée devait être, paradoxalement, assez facilement prédictible. Mais de là à réussir à prédire quand, où et par qui la prédiction serait faite…C'était un vrai casse-tête. En parallèle de ses recherches, Severus avait donc utilisé une méthode bien plus basique qui consistait à suivre et surveiller tous les voyants renommés et leurs descendants. C'était long, fastidieux, et sans le secours des elfes de maison du Manoir Malefoy que Lucius avait mis à sa disposition, il ne s'en serait jamais sorti. Depuis, il attendait. Comme tout le monde enfaite. Il comptait les morts, et attendait d'avoir de quoi remplir les rapports hebdomadaires qu'il devait faire au Lord, quand il était disponible. Heureusement pour Severus, le Mage Noir appréciait visiblement sa compagnie et leurs discussions, ce qui lui évitait de se faire bassement refouler quand il n'avait rien d'intéressant à lui apprendre.

\- Tu me ressemble Severus, susurrait parfois Voldemort.

Il faisait bien sur mention de son enfance, de son Sang-Mêlé, de son père moldu haï, comme Rogue l'avait rapidement découvert. Mais malgré ça, la comparaison lui faisait froid dans le dos. La passion de la magie, l'avidité de l'apprentissage conduisait-il toujours à perdre ainsi… son humanité ? Quand le visage du Lord se tordait de fureur, ses beaux traits se déformaient, donnant l'impression d'un faciès de serpent aux yeux rouges. La folie qui se cachait en lui devenait alors manifeste et glaçait Severus. Et si leur leader charismatique n'était rien de plus qu'un fou mégalomane ? S'il n'y avait aucun moyen pour le monde sorcier d'échapper un jour à son emprise ? Pouvait-il vraiment être…immortel ?

Le potionniste était toujours aussi fasciné par Lord Voldemort, mais comme le temps passait, son admiration se mâtinait peu à peu d'une once de dégoût. Sans doute à force de le voir utiliser la violence à tort et à travers, et prendre plaisir à des tortures que lui trouvait puérile et écœurantes. Mais cette once pouvait le conduire à devenir lui-même le fruit de ces expériences, aussi la dissimulait-il soigneusement dans le fond de son esprit.

X-OOOOOO-X

\- Souriez ! lança le photographe.

Lily était radieuse dans sa robe blanche, et si les cheveux de James n'avaient pas pu être disciplinés, son costume chic le mettait vraiment en valeur. A la place du témoin, Sirius souriait de toutes ses dents dans une robe de sorcier élégante qu'il avait accepté de porter à place du kilt qu'il s'entêtait à aborder depuis son retour d'Ecosse. Il avait, racontait-il, faillit accepter la main de la fille d'un Lerd Ecossais, pour le plaisir de pouvoir aborder ce vêtement quand bon lui semblait. Ses amis qui connaissaient ses préférences pour des partenaires divers et variés souriaient avec indulgence quand ils entendaient cette histoire. Remus était revenu à temps pour la cérémonie et il posait une main ferme sur l'épaule de Peter que la guerre rendait constamment angoissé.

En serrant ses amis, ses parents et sa merveilleusement femme dans ses bras, James avait le sentiment de vivre les meilleurs moments de son existence. Il croyait fermement que ce bonheur repousserait les ténèbres qui s'accumulaient sur son monde. Rogue l'aurait sans doute contredit en affirmant que tout bonheur attirait irrémédiablement la destruction, mais il n'était bien sûr pas présent. James Potter, embrassant la nouvelle madame Potter pouvait donc continuer à se gargariser de sa joie et profiter de chaque secondes passées parmi ceux qu'il aimait.

A suivre...


	17. 17 - Défis et Prophétie

**17- Défis et prophétie**

Sirius étouffa un hoquet et reconnu pour la troisième fois qu'il était stupide. Si Lily l'entendait, elle serait fière de lui. En effet, quelques soit les relations et contacts utiles que ça lui rapportait, du genre cette petite belette sournoise de Mondingus, ce n'était pas une idée intelligente d'aller jouer au poker dans les bas-fonds magiques de Soho par les temps qui courent. Pas une bonne idée non plus d'abuser ostensiblement du whisky pur-feu pour être vu comme un pigeon aisément plumable. Effectivement, ça ne lui avait pas empêché de récupérer un bon petit magot, tout en laissant suffisamment de plumes pour être invité à la cession suivante. Mais ça le laissait effectivement aussi, presque ivre, les poches pleines de gaillons, dans un quartier clairement mal famé. Il aimait vivre dangereusement. Sirius s'appuya sur un mur et posa son front contre la brique fraîche.

_Laaaaa, ça, ça fait du bien. Gentil mur._

Il n'avait qu'à rester là, comme un clochard innocent, jusqu'à être suffisamment sobre pour réussir à transplanner sans y laisser des morceaux.

_Déjà essayé, pas envie de re-tenter. Très douloureux_.

Les ombres de la rue, cependant, se faisaient de plus en plus menaçantes. De plus en plus proches. Et cette ombre-là était même juste en face de lui. Sirius fronça les sourcils et crispant sa main droite sur sa baguette il avança sa main gauche vers l'ombre.

_Sirius, si tu crèves ivres dans une ruelle, je te tue_. _Ce serait vraiment trop la honte. Et que diraient Jamie et bébé Potter qui va naître ?_

Avant, cependant, que sa main n'arrive à la rencontre de l'ombre qui s'avançait vers lui, celle-ci se dissipa pour laisser apparaître le visage furieux de …

\- Sevy ? grogna Sirius. Oh ben mince alors, Sevy-chou, toi ici ! Venu t'encanailler ?

Ces yeux noirs avaient beau être vaguement flous, Sirius avait l'impression qu'ils ressortaient dans l'obscurité. Il se sentit bêtement joyeux.

\- Black, abrutit, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tu es devenu suicidaire ?

\- Je m'amuse, c'est bon, c'est pas toi qui va me faire la morale. Donc tu es vraiment un loufia du grand manitou ? Je l'avais entendu dire mais...

Il eut un petit haut-le-cœur. La voix de Severus plus jeune résonnait dans son esprit, comme elle l'avait fait bien trop de fois cette dernière année. « Je... suppose qu'il a obtenu... l'emploi qu'il souhaitait. Et comme il sait que je suis intéressé aussi par... un poste de ce genre, il veut sans doute m'expliquer quoi faire pour l'obtenir. »

_Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ? _songea Sirius pour la énième fois. _Et faire confiance à ce salaud ?_

_\- _Ton maître t'a envoyé pour me tuer c'est ça ?

Le visage familier eut une moue dégoûtée fort familière également.

\- Tu surestimes ton importance. Je ne dis pas que ton cadavre ne lui servirait pas d'excellent paillasson à l'occasion, mais ce n'est pas toi qui étais au programme ce soir.

\- Et ben ça va te faire un bonus, je suppose, ricana Sirius.

Il faisait le fier pour occuper le brun, tout en guettant le bon moment de dégainer sa baguette. Juste le repousser, puis courir, aussi vite que possible. Mais s'il n'était pas seul ?... Il le fixait de ses yeux noirs allumés par la colère et Sirius avait du mal à réfléchir.

_Ses yeux, ses yeux…_

_Merlin, Sirius, tu es vraiment stupide._

\- Je suis d'accord pour une fois, souffla Rogue, et Sirius supposa qu'il avait dû parler tout haut.

\- Tu n'as pas peur, petit serpent tout seul, si loin de son maître ? tenta-t-il. Qui sait, tu pourrais tomber sur des grands méchants lions concupiscents.

Et il lui passa son bras gauche autour des épaules.

Severus lui pointa sa baguette sous le menton en tentant de se dégager. Sirius nota cependant que le sale Mangemort semblait vouloir rester discret et minimisait ses mouvements. Il nota aussi son odeur boisée qui n'avait pas changé… Par contre il avait encore grandi. Merlin, il buvait de la potion de croissance au petit-déj' ? Quelque chose à compenser le Sevy' ?

\- Je ne comprends pas la moitié de ce que tu marmonnes Black, mais bien sûr que non, je ne suis pas seul. Merlin, tu es tellement pitoyable que je n'ai même plus envie de te tuer.

Il vit Severus se pencher sur lui et nota que son teint pâle et ses cernes ne s'étaient pas améliorées. Ça bossait dur chez les Mangemorts, visiblement.

\- Combien de personne t'a tué déjà, Sevy, mon cœur ? susurra d'un ton pâteux Sirius. Tu crois pas que ça te rend plus pitoyable que moi, quelques soit mon état ?

\- Ta gueule, gronda Severus en jetant un regard inquiet derrière son épaule.

\- Oh, j'ai touché une corde sensible on dirait…

Il fut coupé dans son insulte par les lèvres de Rogue plaquées contre les siennes. Un baiser sec et dur, dont il essaya de se dégager avant de remarquer les silhouettes encapuchonnées qui passaient derrière le Mangemort, ne leur prêtant pas attention. Est-ce que ce fumier de Rogue essayait… de le cacher ? Pendant un temps qui lui sembla à la fois infime et très long, il ferma les yeux, réalisant le contact contre sa bouche, la peau sur la sienne, l'odeur familière. Il sentit une chaleur qui n'était pas due qu'à l'alcool monter en lui. Il bougea lentement ses propres lèvres… et l'ancien Serpentard se dégagea brutalement, le regard enflammé de rage.

\- Foutu chien lubrique !

\- Tu n'imagines quand même p…

\- Ta gueule ! claqua-t-il de nouveau. Dans cinquante mètres tourne à droit, il y a une bouche d'égout moldu. Glisse-toi dedans et suis le mur de droite sur cinq-cents mètres puis remonte à la surface : tu devrais atterrir dans le métro. Attend que le jour se lève avant de sortir.

Sirius envisagea que c'était peut-être un piège. En même temps le serpent maudit ne l'avait certainement pas bécoté en le cachant de ses copains justes pour le plaisir avant de le leur livrer.

_Quoique…_

Il hocha la tête, encore hésitant. Rogue commença à s'éloigner puis se retourna et lança :

\- Et Black ? Si tu survis à cette nuit, n'oublie pas à qui tu le dois.

La lumière se fit dans son esprit du brun. Bien sûr, c'était pour ça qu'il l'aidait ! Ce vil serpent ! Pour qu'il ait une dette envers lui, qu'il lui doive une faveur. Qu'espérait Rogue ? Un coup de main dans le camp des gentils au cas où les choses tourneraient mal pour lui ?

\- Ça m'donne presque envie de mourir, grommela Sirius en guise de réponse à l'ombre qui disparaissait.

Pas trop cependant et il mit toutes ses forces dans la course qui s'en suivit pour atteindre la bouche d'égout. Il resta bien silencieusement caché dans le métro jusqu'à l'aube, pour ne pas prendre le risque qu'on remarque la trace magique de son transplannage et que cela attire tous les mangemorts du coin.

Après cet épisode, Sirius arrêta de boire de l'alcool quand il sortait pour ses missions nocturnes, et tous ses amis en furent soulagés il ne raconta cependant à personne que cette résolution était due au fait que Severus Rogue lui-même l'avait trouvé trop pitoyable pour avoir envie de le tuer. Ce qui était tout de même assez vexant.

X-OOOOOO-X

Severus regardait d'un air circonspect Regulus Black qui fouillait fébrilement dans la bibliothèque du Manoir. Il lui avait dit rechercher quelque chose d'essentiel pour le Lord, et c'était bien évidemment confidentiel, mais il avait requis tout de même son assistance, notamment pour sa connaissance des lieux.

\- Tu ne vas donc pas passer tes ASPIC ? demanda Rogue en dévisageant le jeune-homme.

Il ressemblait à une version brouillonne de Sirius, avec les yeux bleus et des traits moins fins.

\- Non, non, je ne vais pas en avoir besoin, pas vrai ? Avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres au pouvoir… et tous les services qui je lui ai rendu… Je suis jeune, mais je suis un de ses préférés tu sais… Je lui suis très utile.

Il était fébrile, nerveux. Sans doute cela allait-il de pair avec le fait d'être utile au Mage Noir.

\- Dans ce livre-là, dit Severus en tendant l'ouvrage à Regulus. Il y est mentionné la valeur et les pouvoirs de différentes reliques et objets magiques ancien. Mais ce n'est pas très précis.

\- Merci Severus, c'est très bien approuva-t-il. Je vais continuer à regarder. Au fait, le Maitre te demande de rentrer avec moi.

\- Ah, d'accord dit Rogue en évitant soigneusement d'avoir l'air surprit.

Depuis trois semaines qu'il s'était illustré par un sort de dissimulation étendu qui avait permis de pénétrer la boutique de bijoux très précieux de Antonio Pircwik malgré la protection du ministère. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait fait récupérer quelque chose qui lui « appartenait » et assassiner les propriétaires. Les Aurors qui la protégeait étaient mort dans la foulée, les risques du métier. Mais depuis cet événement, le Lord avait repoussé ses rapports de recherche 'jusqu'à nouvel ordre'. Si Rogue n'avait pas pour autant interrompu son travail, il n'avait rien de plus à apporter au Lord pour le moment. Il redoutait aussi que Sirius Black eut été aperçut dans son secteur, ce qui aurait signé sa fin.

_Quelle idée aussi d'aider ce bâtard ?_

Enfin, ça lui serait peut-être utile plus tard, si son propre camp ne le tuait pas avant pour traîtrise. L'avantage de rencontrer Voldemort avec Regulus étant que si la pensée de Sirius s'échappait de son esprit, elle pourrait être prise pour une simple association d'idée.

Mais le Lord était de très bonne humeur lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Manoir Jedusort, et pas du tout enclin à fouiller l'esprit brumeux de son serviteur. Il prit Regulus sous son bras et l'entraîna à sa suite joyeusement en faisant signe à Rogue de les suivre.

Rogue détestait venir ici. Il trouvait qu'il régnait dans tout le Manoir une ambiance morbide et froide, comme si malgré les sorts de rénovations et les riches tentures, il gardait l'atmosphère du terrible parricide qui y avait été commit. Rogue était sûrement l'un des seuls à s'être intéressé aux lieux et à avoir compris qu'ils étaient dans la maison du père de Voldemort, et de ses grands-parents. Cependant le Lord lui-même n'avait pas été élevé ici, ça Severus le savait à cause des parallèles qu'il sentait dans leur connexion quand il pénétrait son esprit. Voldemort n'avait pas de parents, ni de grands-parents, sans doute abandonné à la naissance par son père à moins qu'il ne soit parti en apprenant que sa mère était une sorcière…

Ce qui était certain en revanche, c'était que Voldemort était revenu ici et avait tué ses ancêtres qui l'avaient rejeté. C'était comme une revanche ultime pour lui, sans doute, de prendre le titre d'aristocrate, de se pavaner entouré de serviteurs dans la maison de la famille Jedusort, moldus pathétiques. Qu'avait-il donc à faire ces racines, quand il était aujourd'hui Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Rogue ne comprenait que trop bien cette jouissance à chaque pas qu'exprimait le Lord quand il était ici.

Il complimenta Regulus sur sa tâche, et le remercia encore pour le « magnifique cadeau » que sa famille lui avait fait, ce en quoi Regulus se défendit d'une voix un peu tremblante :

\- Il vous appartient, il vous a toujours appartenu Milord, ma famille n'a fait que le conserver en attendant votre venue.

\- Adorable, sourit le Lord.

Rogue n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont il s'agissait, mais sans doute quelques objets précieux, ou héritage familiale des Black. Chacun connaissait la fascination du Mage Noir pour les objets magiques anciens et visiblement le cadeau que les Black lui avait fait était judicieusement choisit.

Finalement, il prit congé du gamin en lui demandant, Merlin seul sait pourquoi, de lui envoyer son elfe de maison, Kreattur. Puis il se tourna vers Rogue, l'invitant à s'asseoir en face de lui.

\- Je tenais à te remercier en personne pour ton philtre de régénération psychique, c'est une vraie merveille, très revigorant.

Rogue hocha la tête avec déférence ne pouvant s'empêcher de songer à ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres devait faire pour en avoir besoin d'une telle quantité, sachant que lui-même, après deux semaines de pratiques intensives dans les arcanes de l'art sombre, ne pouvait supporter que deux gouttes diluées dans un grand verre d'eau.

\- Et pour ce faire, je vais te confier une mission très importante pour moi… très délicate aussi. Mais je peux t'assurer que le résultat vaudra le coup si tu y parviens.

\- Je suis votre serviteur, fit sobrement remarquer Rogue, et le lord approuva d'un hochement de tête.

\- Je te charge donc de la surveillance d'Albus Dumbledore. Je sais de source sûre qu'il recherche un nouveau professeur de Divination car l'actuel partira à la fin de l'année, tu vois comme nos intérêts convergent parfois ?

Severus, qui avait pâlit, hocha la tête.

\- Tu devras tout savoir sur les candidats, et surveiller les entretiens, que rien ne t'échappe. Si l'un deux s'avère être autre chose qu'un charlatan viens immédiatement m'en avertir.

\- Bien Maitre.

Il quitta le Manoir avec l'impression de s'être fait frapper par la foudre. Surveiller Dumbledore ? Le Dumbledore ? Le sorcier le plus puissant après le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même ? C'était une tâche entre la planque, car sans doute en résulterait-il de longue heures d'ennuis, et la mission suicide. Si Albus le repérait, il irait tout droit à Azkaban.

Il était clair que le Seigneur des Ténèbres le considérait encore comme de la chair à canon dont il pouvait disposer sans égard. Cette pensée mis Rogue suffisamment en colère pour le motiver à accomplir sa tâche.

X-OOOOOO-X

Sirius termina de plier le linge, perdu dans ses pensées. James, qui avait été sélectionné comme Auror, travaillait beaucoup et Sirius passait souvent voir Lily, enceinte de plusieurs mois, pour l'aider un peu à la maison. Ils attendaient ensemble le retour de James en se moquant mutuellement de leurs inquiétudes.

\- J'ai eu des nouvelles de Marlène ! lança la rousse en entrant dans la pièce. Elle a épousé Mckinnon ! Et il parait qu'elle est déjà enceinte.

\- Je suis ravi de le savoir, ironisa Sirius.

\- Oh, ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête, c'est bien que nos amis continuent à vivre !

\- Je ne vais pas te contredire sur ça...

\- Alice Fraiser…enfin, Longdubat maintenant est enceinte aussi !

\- Ah bon ? Je ne savais pas, ce bon vieux Frank doit être ravi ! approuva Sirius.

Chaque nouvelle de leurs amis ou connaissances encore en vie était une bonne chose en soi, même sans qu'ils ne fassent rien de particulier.

Il échangea un regard avec Lily, sachant que tous les deux pensaient à Norft, leur ancien camarade de Serdaigle, qui avait été retrouvé massacré dans un champ, à des kilomètres de son lieu de travail. L'enquête avait révélé qu'il aurait visiblement refusé de s'associer avec les Mangemorts, et ceux-ci c'était vengés. Ah, il avait dû bien regretter ses mauvaises fréquentations du collège…

Lily annonça qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'un paragraphe à rédiger et après il pourrait se mettre à table. Elle adressa un sourire au brun et quitta la pièce. Sirius s'affala dans le canapé du salon. Il avait roulé en boule ses affaires de couchage et son sac était posé à ses pieds. Sa chambre sur le chemin de Traverse, bien que très confortable, était quasiment déserte. Sirius n'aimait pas être seul, et quand il n'était pas chez les Potter, il était en mission ou chez Pettigrow. Mais celui-ci était constamment malade ces derniers temps et abonné aux absents. Tout comme Remus. Il avait été approché par Grieback, le loup-garou monstrueux et légendaire qui était celui qui l'avait transformé et depuis se cachait. Bien qu'il ait finalement rejoint l'ordre du Phénix, il lui était déjà suffisamment difficile de rester en vie pour ne pas s'impliquer en plus dans des missions dangereuses.

Ses amis lui manquaient beaucoup. La solitude le rongeait continuellement depuis… depuis plus d'un an et coucher à droite et à gauche ne la comblait pas du tout. Il enviait à James son bonheur conjugal. Lui aussi aurait voulu avoir quelqu'un, quelqu'un de spécial avec qui construire quelque chose de plus grand que la guerre, de plus important. Mais il n'avait jamais été doué pour les relations suivies. Il était redevenu le pire petit copain du monde, distrait, volage, ennuyé, comme avant Sev... Enfin, quand on pensait à ce à quoi l'avait mené la constance ! Il valait sans doute mieux se contenter de sexe sans engagement. Sans espoirs.

Parfois lui revenait en tête la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Rogue. Parfois surgissait uniquement ce baiser. Il y avait sans doute d'autres moyens pour le dissimuler ! Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, sans doute Rogue n'aurait il pas agit ainsi. Mais voilà, c'était lui et il avait agit comme ça. Comme si, face à lui, l'embrasser était la première chose qui lui avait traversé l'esprit. Cette constatation, depuis qu'elle avait traversé l'esprit de Sirius une nuit de solitude, le troublait plus encore que le fait qu'il l'ai épargné.

Passant dans la cuisine, Sirius se mit au travail pour faire le dîner, espérant que ce soir James rentrerait suffisamment tôt pour le partager avec eux. Quelques minutes plus tard, les yeux fixés sur la poêle où l'huile crépitait autour des pommes de terre, il sourit en entendant James rentrer et ne se retourna même pas, content de savoir que son ami n'était pas loin.

Aussi fit-il un bond accompagné d'un cri fort peu viril quand James lui beugla par surprise dans l'oreille

\- Vigilance constante !

Lily arriva dans la cuisine pour trouver son mari mort de rire, plié en deux en compagnie de Caradoc Dearborn, un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix qui ricanait d'un air satisfait et Sirius furieux qui envoyait, à l'aide de sa baguette, sur les deux autres, les pommes de terre qu'il était censé faire griller.

Une fois le diner reprit en main et servit à table, Caradoc expliqua la raison de sa venue :

\- Je suis navré d'être un oiseau de mauvais augures, mais nous avons interceptés deux hiboux portants des lettres de menaces, dont l'une portait le virus de la dragoncelle.

Lily pâlit sous ses tâches de rousseurs en songeant au drame qui avait été évité : la dragoncelle, déjà très dangereuse pour les adultes, aurait été mortelle pour son enfant à naître.

\- Nous supposons que c'est à cause de vos tâches respectives, James en temps qu'Auror et toi Lily… ton enquête n'est pas passé inaperçu au ministère, et tout le monde n'a pas envie que tu publies ta thèse. Chez les mangemorts…comme chez certains sorciers pas forcément adeptes des forces du mal, hélas.

\- Et bien, tant mieux, lança insolemment Sirius, c'est la preuve que ce qu'elle dit est juste ! Tu devrais prendre ça comme la validation de qualité de ton travail Lily.

\- Oui, bien sûre, admit-elle. Mais je ne veux pas… mettre ma famille en danger.

\- Ma chérie, sourit James, je mets notre famille en danger tous les jours en me rendant au travail, et je ne t'ai jamais vu me retenir. Ce serait vraiment trop injuste que tu doives t'arrêter et pas moi.

\- Je suis bien d'accord, approuva Lily, et je crois sincèrement qu'il est important de présenter mes idées mais…

\- Personne ne te force à le faire Lily, dit Dearborn d'une voix grave, et personne ne te critiquera si tu ne le fais pas. Rien ne vous force à défier le Mage noir.

Lily se leva, prenant la carafe pour la remplir à l'évier. Malgré son aise dans le monde sorcier, elle conservait toujours ce genre de petits réflexes moldus que James trouvait exotiques et adorable.

\- Je sais, finit-elle par dire. Je ne suis pas obligée de le défier. Mais je ne veux pas vivre dans un monde paralysé par la peur d'un seul homme, et je refuser d'imposer ça à mon fils. Donc je vais le faire.

\- Bien parlé ! tonna James en tapant du poing sur la table.

\- Ouais ! Défions Voldenouille ! s'amusa Sirius.

\- Très bien, dit en se levant à son tour. Je savais que vous réagiriez comme ça.

Il sortit sa baguette et envoya un rayon rouge en direction de Sirius.

Lily poussa un cri, cherchant sa baguette, se rappelant qu'elle l'avait laissé sur son bureau, à côté de son dossier de thèse. En dernier recours elle attrapa la poêle dans l'évier et la jeta sur l'intrus qui la reçut dans la tête en même temps que le maléfice du Saucisson de riposte de Sirius et un sortilège de Désarmement de James.

L'homme s'écroula à terre sans que quiconque ne lui jette un regard. Lily s'était précipité hors de la cuisine pour chercher sa baguette tandis que James envoyait son Patronus prévenir Dumbledore et que Sirius connectait la cheminée du salon avec le bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Lily passa en première, après avoir vérifié que l'inconnu était bien inconscient, puis Sirius, qui avait attrapé son sac, portant, avec sa baguette, le mangemort prisonnier, et enfin James. Il eut tout juste le temps de dire « Poudlard » avant que les fenêtres de son appartement n'explosent.

Dumbledore, leur fit signe de s'asseoir. Son phénix vint se poser sur le bureau et émit une note très douce. Le directeur conjura une théière et quatre tasses. Alors seulement il dit :

\- Racontez-moi.

Le mangemort était prisonnier, endormi magiquement par Dumbledore et son grand corps était étendu sur le sol.

\- Comment as-tu su qu'il y avait un problème James ?

Un coup de chance : je venais tout juste de recevoir votre mémo' Albus, me signalant la disparition de M. Dearborn quand il est apparu à côté de moi, juste quand j'allais transplanner, m'annonçant qu'il avait des informations urgentes à nous transmettre. C'était déjà louche en soi, alors quand il a transplanné au bon endroit alors que Caradoc Dearborn n'a jamais eu notre adresse… j'ai su que ce devait en être un.

\- « Vigilance constante » ajouta Sirius, c'est Alastor qui répète ça tout le temps, ça nous faisait rire James et moi, du coup on avait convenu que ce serait notre signal en cas de problème.

\- Mais pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas neutralisé immédiatement ? coassa Lily.

\- Pour savoir ce qu'il nous voulait exactement. Après tout, si c'était seulement nous tuer, il aurait pu attaquer en force avec tous ses amis qui entouraient notre maison, dit calmement James.

\- Tom répugne à répandre le sang des Sang-Pur, expliqua Albus. Sans doute souhaitait-il te mettre en situation de pression, dans ta propre demeure, pour voir s'il y avait en vous une faille, une peur qu'il aurait pu exploiter.

\- Et bien, nota Sirius en repensant à la soirée, si Il écoutait ce qu'on a dit, il a dû être déçu.

\- Ou furieux !

\- Il a dû t'entendre l'appeler… Voldenouille, marmotta James.

Il pouffa. Gloussa. Échangea un regard avec Sirius, et finalement ils éclatèrent de rire, bientôt suivit par Lily. Ils riaient, riaient, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Les nerfs, sans doute.

Dumbledore se leva avec un sourire indulgent et glissa une potion dans la bouche du mangemort endormit. Aussitôt les traits de celui-ci changèrent, une barbe sombre poussa et il perdit tous ses cheveux.

\- Je ne connais pas ce sorcier, soupira le directeur.

Il lui souleva la manche sur l'avant-bras gauche, révélant la marque des Ténèbres.

\- Je vais l'interroger puis l'envoyer au Ministère.

Lily sourcilla mais Albus lui dit :

\- Je préférerais qu'il soit interrogé par un juge moi aussi, mais je crains que le Ministère ne soit plus fiable ces temps-ci.

Elle hocha la tête.

Mais le mangemort ne savait rien d'important. Il était originaire de Norvège, se nommait Segei Polski. Il avait rejoint les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres depuis trois ans, était fier qu'on lui ai confié cette mission. La seule chose qu'il put leur dire était que le Seigneur des Ténèbres tenait ses renseignements d'une source fiable, très proche des Potter, et qu'ils les auraient, tôt ou tard.

\- C'est un mensonge ! assura Lily. Ils lui ont sans doute fait croire ça pour qu'il nous le dise, et qu'il y ait de la méfiance entre nous ! Diviser pour mieux régner, c'est tout à fait sa méthode.

\- Je voudrais que tu aies raison ma chère, soupira le directeur. Mais cela confirme des informations que j'ai eu par un autre biais très différent. Il va vous falloir être très prudent. Je vais vous aider à vous reloger, mais personne ne devra savoir où vous serez.

\- Personne hormis Sirius ! affirma James. Et Peter et Remus.

\- Hum…Ce n'est pas contre vous, Sirius mais…

\- Je lui confierais sans hésiter ma vie, coupa James. Pire, je lui confierais la vie de Harry sans sourciller.

\- Lily ? interrogea Albus.

\- C'est son parrain. J'ai déjà fait le choix de leur faire confiance. Ils font partis de ma famille maintenant.

\- Très bien, soupira le directeur.

X-OOOOOO-X

Tout était calme. Le vieil homme à la longue barbe grise leva son nez comme humer la douceur de l'air et Severus lança un sort de dissimulation et se recroquevilla derrière. Il sentit une vague magique le traverser sans le repérer et remercia Morgan d'avoir réussi à capter la pensées du directeur de Poudlard juste à temps. Il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau si il s'était pris ce sort là. Dumbledore remonta ses lunettes en demi-lune et transplanna. Severus ferma les yeux et tendit son esprit à ses limites pour repérer la trace magique du directeur, heureusement suffisamment unique pour se détacher de toutes les autres. Londres.

Il remonta sa manche et toucha sa marque qui se colora d'un reflet vert :

\- Lucius ? Le vieux fou est à Londres, tu peux repérer sa destination pour moi je te prie ?

\- Oui, une minute… répondit le blond.

Assis sur la terre froide et dure Severus croisa les doigts et s'en voulu immédiatement pour cet atavisme moldu.

\- Il a disparu. Je suppose qu'il a dû aller dans son QG. Désolé Severus, ajoutât-il.

\- Pas de ta faute, marmonna le brun.

Et il coupa la communication d'un geste furieux.

Il se releva et ramenant sur son visage son capuchon traversa les rues brumeuses de Près-au-lard jusqu'à la chambre miteuse qu'il louait au-dessus de Honeyduck.

Bientôt six-mois. Six mois qu'il était coincé dans ce job minable ! Il s'affala dans l'unique fauteuil de la pièce et fixa l'âtre vide d'un air déprimé. Il avait dix-neuf ans. Il aurait dû être en train d'apprendre, de découvrir, d'expérimenter, de voyager et rencontrer des gens passionnants. A la place, il devait surveiller Albus Dumbledore, ce qui signifiait sursauter toutes les fois où il connectait sa cheminée ou franchissait les grilles du château, esquiver toujours de justesse des maléfices plus ou moins dangereux selon l'humeur du vieil homme, le voir disparaître vers des endroits le plus souvent incartables ou protégé par un sortilège de Fidélitas… et s'ennuyer le reste du temps.

Sa chambre était tellement petite qu'il avait tout juste la place de fabriquer les petites potions qu'il vendait pour s'assurer un revenu. Son baume pour les lèvres était devenu le préféré des sorcières de Grande-Bretagne entre soixante et quatre-vingt ans. Bonheur. Et il ne pouvait bien évidemment pas, dans un endroit aussi surveillé, stocker des ouvrages illégaux.

Il avait énormément de temps à passer seul et cette absence de confrontation rendait plus difficile le blocage systématique des pensées parasites auquel il s'était habitué. Allongé sur son lit à contempler le plafond bas, attendant une hypothétique sonnerie d'alarme, il avait dû mal à s'empêcher de ressasser ses choix de vie.

S'il avait su que s'engager au service de Lord Voldemort le conduirait à rédiger des rapports ennuyeux sur les aller-et-venues d'un vieil homme qui risquait à tout moment de le capturer et à recopier des brides de conversations qui n'avait aucun sens pour lui… il se serait sûrement trouvé une autre vocation. Si il avait eu comme Bellatrix ou Macnair du sadisme à revendre, ou des relations comme Lucius, il aurait sans doute eut un poste plus intéressant. Mais le Mage Noir était parait-il ravi de son talent pour échapper à Dumbledore, et tenait absolument à ce qu'il reste ici.

Ici dans cette piaule minable. Quand finalement il commençait à sombrer dans un demi-sommeil, il sentait parfois comme des fantômes bruire autour de lui. Il entendait l'écho du rire de Lily, allongée dans l'herbe du parc, sous le grand saule. Souvent aussi il sentait l'ombre d'une main dans la sienne. Une main qu'il avait tenue dans son sommeil pendant des vacances d'hivers. Alors il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de revoir Sirius, ivre, perdu, prêt à mourir comme un Gryffondor stupide et inconscient, en pleine rue, sans raison et à quel point cette perspective lui avait parut ridicule, inconcevable. Il sentait alors sa bouche sur la sienne. Crispait ses paupières pour tenter de chasser le chagrin et la colère qui venait bouillir en lui et décidait qu'un peu de potion de sommeil ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Finalement la tache subsidiaire qu'il lui avait confié, soit surveiller les entretiens du directeur avec les candidats potentiels au poste prestigieux de professeur de divination à Poudlard était ce qu'il avait de plus simple à faire. Les candidats et candidates, tous des charlatans excentriques pour le moment, se rendaient d'eux même à Près-au-lard pour leur entretient, au Trois-Balais ou à la Tête de Sanglier selon leurs moyens. Severus les écoutaient débiter leurs idioties et retournait faire son rapport avec autant de dépit que le directeur lui-même.

Déjà quand il était étudiant cette manière ne lui inspirait que le plus grand mépris. Maintenant il savait que certaines personnes avaient le pouvoir de repérer les « nœuds » dans le futur, soit les événements qui avaient la plus grande probabilité de se produire. Mais c'était le fait même d'en parler, de l'énoncer à voix haute, qui provoquait sa réalisation, de même que les efforts faits pour l'éviter. Ca n'avait donc aucun sens de chercher à les savoirs ! Le Lord, en réalité, n'allait pas apprendre quelque chose sur son futur : il allait déclencher tout seul quelque chose. Donc si c'était positif, tant mieux, mais si c'était une prophétie de mort… Pour Severus c'était un risque inutile à prendre, mais il n'était certainement pas celui qui irait l'expliquer au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il n'avait quitté sa cachette et ses alentours qu'une seule fois ces six-derniers mois, pour Noël, où il était allé assister aux fiançailles de Lucius et Narcissia Malfoy. La fête fut très belle, mais il ne put y rester jusqu'au bout, et en regardant d'un air morne un Dumbledore pompette et joyeux, rentrer au château, bras-dessus bras-dessous avec Hagrid, son garde-chasse, et Minerva Mcgonagall il avait eu vraiment le sentiment que sa vie était minable.

Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il avait voulu comme avenir ! Si seulement il pouvait se produire quelque chose de croustillant qui lui permettrait d'obtenir un meilleur poste !

Le surlendemain, c'est d'un pas alourdit par ses pensées moroses qu'il se rendit à la Tête de Sanglier. Il n'aimait pas ce pub crasseux et il y avait quelque chose quand le regard du barman qui le mettait mal à l'aise. L'entretient de Dumbledore avec Sybille Trelawney, arrière-arrière petite-fille de la célèbre Cassandra du même nom débutait dans une heure. Il lui fallait une excuse pour monter à l'étage afin de pouvoir y assister. Il songeait s'y glisser quand le barman ferait un tour dans sa réserve, mais l'heure tournait et il ne bougeait pas du comptoir, occupé à la tache passionnante de se curer les ongles avec un couteau. Vaguement révulsé, Rogue s'approcha avec résignation d'une sorcière d'un certain âge qui marmonnait devant son café.

Il s'assit en face d'elle et glissa d'un geste rapide le contenu d'une petite fiole dans sa boisson.

\- Belle soirée n'est-ce pas ? tenta-t-il, se sentant ridicule.

Sans doute Sirius Black aurait su quoi faire lui. La femme logeait à la Tête-de-Sanglier, et s'il parvenait à la convaincre de l'emmener dans sa chambre… Heureusement que son don pour les potions compensait son absence totale de talent pour la séduction.

La vieille dame trempa ses lèvres dans son café, et se mit à le fixer avec incrédulité, la bouche-mis close.

\- Je vous observai, annonça Severus, vous êtes heu…très belle.

\- T'embêtes pas mon mignon, t'es coincé ici et tu veux tirer ton coup c'est ça ?

\- Heu... oui, c'est ça, dit finalement le brun.

\- Tu dois être vraiment désespéré, observa la femme et Severus eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas hocher la tête.

\- Tu as des goûts étranges, m'enfin, tes raisons j'm'en fiche, je suis d'accord, elle vida sa tasse et se leva d'un mouvement mal assuré.

Maudissant chaque seconde de son existence, Severus lui tendit galamment le bras et se laissa entraîner à l'étage sous l'œil goguenard du barman qui lui donna l'envie folle de lui jeter un sort.

La femme cogna sa baguette trois fois sur la porte avant de réussir à l'ouvrir. La chambre était encore plus miteuse que celle où vivait Rogue. Il la regarda vaciller puis s'effondrer sur le lit, profondément endormie par la drogue mise dans son café. Avec un soupir de soulagement, il se mit un sort de dissimulation et contrôla le couloir.

Dumbledore était déjà arrivé ! Et il ne l'avait pas vu ! Il se précipita à l'étage du dessus où logeait la prétendue voyante et entendit la voix du directeur. Heureusement, il était toujours à l'intérieur. Il s'appuya contre le mur, s'attendant à un entretient semblable à ceux auquel il avait déjà assisté. Le directeur s'efforçait d'être aimable quand la femme lui prédisait milles morts avec un accent de tragédienne ridicule. Finalement Albus Dumbledore dit :

\- Merci pour votre temps mais je ne pense pas…Tout vas bien ? Mademoiselle ?

Severus haussa un sourcil et se redressa. Trelanwey s'était mise à respirer de façon rauque, comme si elle s'étouffait. Soudain une voix retentit, grave et sinistre comme faite de fumée et qui n'avait rien à voir avec celle de la femme :

« _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore..._ ».

Un bruit juste derrière Severus l'arracha à sa concentration : le barman montait ! La porte de la chambre commença à s'ouvrir et il aperçut le regard bleu perçant du vieux fou, une seconde avant de transplanner.

Le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, Severus couru dans les rues de Londre pour dissiper sa trace magique avant de transplanner une deuxième fois, cette fois au Manoir Malfoy. Il hésita une seconde. Si sa théorie était juste alors… en annonçant au Lord l'existence d'une personne ayant le pouvoir de le vaincre… Il permettait que cette personne existe. Il aidait la prophétie à se réaliser.

Il inspira profondément. En même temps, s'il ne disait rien et que sa dissimulation était découverte, il serait tué… Et une information pareille lui vaudrait sûrement une promotion ! Quitter son trou, enfin…

Malgré tout Severus se sentait un brin coupable. Il entendait d'ici le rire ressemblant à un aboiement de Sirius si cette information conduisait le Seigneur des Ténèbres à sa perte…

_Arrête de penser à lui_, s'ordonna-t-il.

Et le cœur battant, il appuya sur sa marque en invoquant Lord Voldemort.

_A suivre..._


	18. 18 - Les conséquences de nos actes

**18 – Les conséquences de nos actes**

Sirius soupira. Il faisait agréablement chaud dehors, il aurait bien voulu quitter cette pièce et aller plutôt gambader sous forme de chien… dans le parc de Poudlard par exemple, ou bien dans la forêt peut-être. Mais en même temps, il savait qu'il devait rester ici, ne pas partir, car quelque chose d'important allait se passer. Ou bien quelqu'un d'important allait arriver, il se savait plus. Il faisait de plus en plus chaud, et brusquement une porte de la pièce s'ouvrit. Elle donnait sur un couloir et Sirius y pénétra en enlevant sa chemise qui se tachait de sueur. Au bout du couloir il y avait un lit rouge à tentures. Et sur ce lit, il y avait…

Sirius soupira de nouveau.

Il y avait un homme, allongé sur le ventre. Ses cheveux mi-long s'étalaient autour de sa tête comme une flaque d'encre. Son dos était maigre avec quelques tâches plus sombres au niveau des épaules, ses flancs dessinaient une taille étonnamment fine pour un homme et de fins poils noir recouvrait les avant-bras et le haut des cuisses. Ses fesses étaient minces aussi, très légèrement galbés et les jambes blanches et longue atteignaient presque le bout du lit.

Sirius sentit un désir violent monter en lui, et il ne fut pas surprit de se trouver nu déjà, et dur. Il avança vers l'homme allongé qui se redressa sur ses avant-bras, laissant sa tête tomber en avant et son front reposer sur l'oreiller, ses cheveux masquant toujours son visage, offert. Ses épaules étaient traversées de frissons, mais ce ne pouvait être le froid : il faisait tellement chaud !

Sirius pénétra l'homme sans difficulté, ni tiraillements, comme s'il était déjà parfaitement prêt et l'idée qu'il se soit touché en l'attendant l'enflamma. Il saisit les hanches de l'homme et les souleva pour les faire venir à sa rencontre et entendit avec satisfaction l'autre gémir langoureusement. Il s'enfonça encore en plus, se retirant presque complètement pour revenir, il faisait tellement chaud, l'homme était tellement étroit, tellement doux à l'intérieur ! La sensation était incroyable. Ses soupirs étaient de plus en plus marqués, de plus en plus fort, et sûrement quelqu'un allait finir par les entendre mais Sirius s'en moquait, seul comptait ce plaisir insensé qui montait en lui, ce besoin de jouir de plus en plus oppressant… Brusquement l'homme se cambra avec un cri, et la vision de cette colonne vertébrale qui se tendait, de ses muscles qui palpitaient sous la peau donna un vertige à Sirius qui jouit longuement.

Une langueur infinie et bienheureuse le submergea et il s'allongea à demi sur son amant, prenant garde à ne pas l'écraser. Il remonta sa main sur sa tête et lui écarta lentement les mèches du visage en murmurant :

\- Je t'aime tellement… Severus.

Le mangemort le fixa un instant d'un air infiniment triste, puis son visage se fendit d'un rictus déplaisant :

\- Tu es vraiment pitoyable Black. Tu n'as même pas réussit à me sauver.

Sirius, brusquement affolé voulu demander : sauver de quoi ? Mais il vit : des chaînes étaient sorties du dessous du lit pour s'enrouler autour de Rogue, tirant son corps mince hors des couvertures le suspendant au mur. Au niveau de sa poitrine il y avait un trou béant, un vide à la place du cœur.

Sirius criait et tentait d'agripper les chaînes qui lui déchireraient les mains pour le ramener vers lui tandis que Rogue répétait d'une voix brisée :

\- Sauve moi Sirius, je t'en supplie ! C'est Potter qui me l'a volé ! Je vais mourir si tu ne le retrouve pas ! Sirius je t'en prie !

\- Mais…balbutia Sirius, c'était juste une blague…

C'est alors qu'il les vit, juste à coté de lui, autour d'une table, Lily et James, Remus, Voldemort, un homme et une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qu'il savait être les parents de Rogue. Et James, un large couteau à la main, découpait en tranche une masse sanguinolente qui ressemblait à un cœur…

Sirius se réveillant en sursaut, une main était plaquée sur son visage, il étouffait !

\- Du calme, du calme mon vieux. Je suis désolé, mais tu vas réveiller Lily a force de hurler, tu sais qu'elle a besoin de repos dans son état. Allez Sirius, réveille-toi, ce n'était qu'un rêve, ça va aller.

La voix de James, calme et apaisante ramena Sirius à la réalité. Il se passa les mains sur le visage, qu'il trouva en sueur et s'assit sur le lit. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce rêve de dingue ?

\- Désolé, souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque. Je t'ai réveillé ?

\- Non, je rentre tout juste du travail, répondit James.

\- Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Sirius en notant la mine défaite de son ami.

\- Gideon et son frère, Fabien Prewet. Ils les ont eut tout les deux. Visiblement ils se sont battus avec acharnement, il y avait des traces dans toute la rue. Les Mangemorts ont dû se mettre au moins à sept pour les éliminer…

\- Merde…

Il passa son bras autour des épaules de son meilleur ami qui lui adressa un pâle sourire.

\- Et toi ? Encore un cauchemar ? Je t'ai entendu parlé de Rogue… Comme la dernière fois, tu te souviens ?

\- J'ai l'impression que c'était dans une autre vie, avoua Sirius. Je me demande s'il faisait partit de ceux qui les ont…

\- On ne peut pas le savoir, répondit James en haussant les épaules. Je n'ai pas la moindre info' sur ce qu'il est devenu.

\- Moi non plus…

Depuis la fois où il l'avait vu dans les rues de Soho, il y a plus d'un an maintenant, il n'avait plus eut la moindre nouvelles de son ancien amant. En revanche il faisait des rêves. Souvent. Au point de se demander si ce n'était pas la potion de rêves en lien que Severus lui avait fait boire, il y a si longtemps maintenant, qui lui avait détraqué l'inconscient.

\- J'ai croisé Dumbledore, lança Cornedru. Il m'a conseillé de jeter un sort de Fidélitas sur la maison. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi, et tu sais ce qu'il m'a répondu ?

\- Dis toujours….

\- « Je ne sais pas, je n'en suis pas sûr, une intuition ».

Sirius eut un rire.

\- Du Dumbledore tout craché ! Mais bon, c'est un génie, alors pensez-y.

\- Ouais, j'en parlerais à Lily demain.

Le jeune Auror s'étira.

\- Je suis crevé, je vais dormir. Ça va aller toi ?

\- Oui, oui, ne t'en fais pas. Bon reste de nuit.

X-OOOOOO-X

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait et venait en discourant. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Severus notait qu'il aimait réfléchir à haute voix. Il parlait de l'avancé de leur progression au Ministère, des accords avec l'Irlande. Il espérait une promotion ? Il l'avait eut. Il était depuis l'affaire de la prophétie le conseiller le plus proche du Lord.

Bien sur Severus n'était pas assez naïf pour croire qu'il avait sa confiance, tout comme lui-même, le Lord n'avait confiance en personne, il n'avait pas d'ami. A vrai dire, il n'était même sûr qu'il eut su un jour ce qu'un ami était. Severus c'était donc vu déléguer des tâches très importantes, des missions cruciales pour l'avancée de la cause, tel que la découverte de l'Ordre du Phénix, une sorte d'armée secrète crée par Dumbledore pour lutter contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sa dernière stratégie leur avaient permis d'isoler deux de leurs membres : les frères Prewet, après destruction des protections magique autour de leur demeure. De grands sorciers, puissants, mais Rogue n'avait hélas pas été autorisé à participer à la mise à mort. Cela dit, vu la boucherie que ça avait été, c'était peut-être une chance après tout, même si il avait raté du coup un combat intéressant qui avait coûté la vie à trois mangemorts.

Et puis il y avait tout ce qui était en rapport avec la prophétie.

Quand il la lui avait annoncée, le Lord avait parût curieusement soulagé. Comme si il vivait depuis des années dans la crainte qu'arrive celui qui était enfin annoncé. Ou bien, apprendre qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait le détruire dans toute l'humanité était en fin de compte une bonne nouvelle, surtout que la personne devait être un simple bébé. D'environ trois mois, d'après ses calculs, puisque nous étions en octobre.

Après avoir rassemblées toutes les informations utiles, soit trouver une famille d'opposant du Seigneur des Ténèbres ayant eut un bébé fin juillet, le Seigneur des Ténèbres c'était isolé pour essayer de trouver laquelle était la bonne, celle dont l'enfant avait le pouvoir de le tuer. Il revenait maintenant vers Rogue avec un verdict.

Le Lord s'interrompit finalement et renvoya le Mangemort à qui il venait de délivrer ses instructions. Puis il se tourna vers Severus.

\- Tu serais sans doute surpris d'apprendre que les noms que j'ai trouvé, pour la prophétie, concerne deux jeunes femmes qui était à Poudlard la même année que toi, annonça-t-il.

\- Vraiment ? répondit Rogue, extérieurement imperturbable, ignorant le sang qui battait à ses tempes.

\- Oui. Alice Longdubat, Sang-Pur à eut un fils le 29 juillet 1980, il était en avance apparemment. Et Lily Evans, désormais nommée Potter, Sang-de-Bourbe à eut un fils le 30 de la même année. Elle vivait dans la même ville que toi quand vous étiez enfants, n'est-ce pas ?

Rogue sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Il avait l'étrange sensation que la salle s'était mise à vaciller et le temps à passer au ralentit. La voix du Lord résonnait comme si elle venait de loin et sa propre voix sonna distante à ses oreilles.

\- En effet. L'enfant concerné est donc celui issu de la meilleure lignée, bien entendu.

\- Allons, Severus, fit le Mage Noir avec un sourire carnassier, tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis.

\- Il serait normal que seul un enfant de Sang-Pur puisse rivaliser avec vous Milord, insista Rogue.

\- Et pourtant nous savons toi et moi que les enfants de Sang-Mêlé peuvent être tout à fait… exceptionnels. Non. C'est le fils Potter, j'en suis certain. Je le sens.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres parlait d'un ton calme, détaché presque, comme s'il n'était pas entrain de celer sa destinée et celle d'une famille. Severus s'étonnait que Lord ne lui ai pas encore jeté un maléfice ou tué, comment pouvait-il ne pas sentir la panique qui lui coupait les jambes au point de lui donner la nausée ? Il ne s'était jamais sentit à ce point terrifié.

Et en même temps son esprit rationnel avait parfaitement conscience de la situation. Lord Voldemort voulait tuer le bébé de Lily, il allait entrer chez elle, dans sa maison, il allait l'écarter et… Jamais elle ne se rendrait sans combattre, alors le Lord rirait et…

Severus devait la sauver. Il était même son seul espoir en cet instant. Ce qui impliquait qu'il ne se vomisse pas dessus.

\- Il va donc nous falloir déjouer les protections de Dumbledore, poursuivait le Lord. Heureusement j'ai un atout dans ma manche qu'il ne soupçonne pas.

\- L'espion maître ? Celui qui est proche des Potter ?

\- Précisément. Plus proche encore qu'ils ne le soupçonnent. Il me reste encore une tâche à accomplir avant cependant. Vas me chercher Bellatrix, Severus.

\- Oui, Maître.

\- Oh, et j'oubliais. Regulus Black se comporte étrangement en ce moment, surveilles le, veux-tu ?

Severus hocha la tête, se demandant ce que le jeune frère de Sirius avait bien pu faire pour que le Lord s'en méfie ainsi. Cependant, aussi cynique que ça lui paraisse, ses ennuis quels qu'ils soient étaient le cadet de ses soucis en ce moment.

Serrant les poings, il se mit à genoux et le Lord haussa un sourcil. Severus savait qu'il n'avait pas droit à l'erreur : un mot mal dosé, un soupçon et il serait le prochain à mourir. Nagini, l'énorme serpent du Lord rampa jusqu'à lui comme s'il espérait le voir devenir son dîner.

\- Maître.

\- Que veux-tu Severus ? Tu sais bien pourtant que j'ai horreur qu'on réclame…

\- Cette femme… Lily Potter, articula-t-il en imposant à sa voix de ne pas trembler.

\- Tu la désire ? s'étonna le Lord. Curieux, j'aurais juré que tes préférences étaient ailleurs.

Il eut un petit rire chuintant.

\- Je hais James Potter, claqua Severus en mettant dans ces mots des années de rage et de frustration.

Une vague de magie s'échappa de lui, hors de son contrôle. Il leva les yeux, paniqué et vit le Seigneur des Ténèbres se lécher les lèvres comme si l'énergie qu'il dégageait était un met particulièrement délicieux.

\- Je vois, apprécia-t-il. La femme ne m'intéresse pas. Tu pourras venir la récupérer quand j'en aurais fini.

\- Oui Maître, merci Maître, balbutia Severus en se relevant.

\- Maintenant exécute mes ordres ! fit-il d'un ton impatient.

Severus quitta la pièce avec déférence. Il transmit le message du Lord au sujet de Regulus Black en touchant sa marque, puis convoqua Bellatrix et la fit entrer là où le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'attendait. Il ne fut cependant pas invité à rester.

Il transplanna chez lui et inspira profondément. Le temps était compté. Il avait l'insupportable certitude que le Lord ne tiendrait aucunement compte de ses supplications. Bien entendu il ne chercherait pas particulièrement à tuer la jeune femme, mais si elle s'interposait entre lui et sa proie… Or il savait que Lily se battrait jusqu'à la mort. Mais qui voudrait vivre dans un monde où elle n'existait plus ? Avec elle mourrait l'espoir de rédemption, d'amélioration, de soulagement, tout ne serait plus que tourments éternels. Lily incarnait la beauté de l'innocence dans un monde salit. Pas l'innocence absurde et éphémère d'un enfant, mais l'innocence profonde et choisit de celle qui portait le bien en son sein, qui savait rester pure dans un océan de haine et de violence, qui pouvait avoir de l'amour au-delà de toute limite logique.

Une seule personne pouvait la secourir, la sauver du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais cette personne, et Severus le savait pour l'avoir espionné pendant de longs mois, n'était pas facile à approcher sans risquer sa vie. Sauf…sauf avec quelqu'un pour lui transmettre pour un message.

X-OOOOOO-X

\- Bonne soirée à vous aussi Ms. Flimort ! lança Sirius avant de monter l'escalier vermoulu qui montait à sa chambre de location.

Il glissa ses clés dans la serrure et agita sa baguette. La porte s'ouvrit. Il sentit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas et érigea un bouclier autour de lui. La porte dans son dos claqua et se verrouilla. Sirius jura et recula contre le bois, prêt à transplanner.

\- Qui est là ? Montrez-vous ! ordonna-t-il.

Les lumières de la pièce s'allumèrent une à une, l'éclairant faiblement. Severus Rogue se tenait assit sur son lit. Mais absolument pas nu cette fois-ci, preuve que tout devait être réel. Il l'entendit murmurer un mot et Sirius sentit le charme de Glamour modifiant son apparence glisser.

\- Black, dit le Mangemort. J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service.

Il était encore plus maigre et pâle que la dernière fois. En faite il paraissait presque malade…Cependant il semblait n'avoir rien perdu de son sens de l'humour désopilant.

Sirius eut donc un rire froid.

\- Vaut mieux entendre ça que d'être sourd.

Il songea au passage que c'était Severus qui lui avait appris ce lieu commun moldu qui l'avait séduit par son absurdité.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive alors, Rogue, fit-il avec un mépris papable, Tu-Sais-Qui a décidé d'éliminer tout ceux ayant un nez plus long que le sien et tu te retrouves premier sur la liste ?

Severus leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'y avait que Sirius pour être encore capable de fanfaronner dans des circonstances pareilles.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui suis en danger. J'ai besoin de parler à Dumbledore. Il faut que tu m'aides à l'approcher.

\- Mais oui, bien sûr, absolument, tout de suite. Je lui envoie un hibou et vous vous retrouvez aux Trois Balais ou est-ce que tu préfères aller directement dans son bureau ? ironisa le brun.

\- Black, gronda Rogue, ce n'est pas le moment de faire du mauvais esprit, c'est une question de vie ou de mort !

\- Mais c'est qu'il y croit vraiment, c'est fou ça ! Je suis halluciné.

Il s'approcha d'un pas, et sa fausse hilarité se transforma en vraie rage.

\- Donc tu me prends vraiment pour un demeuré, pas vrai Snivellus ? Tu penses que je vais gober tes mensonges et mettre en danger Dumbledore pour tes beaux-yeux ?

\- Arrête de me flatter Black, pour toi je suis sans doute un grand danger, mais pas pour le directeur de Poudlard !

Il sentit le maléfice cuisant naître dans l'esprit de l'ancien Gryffondor et le para sans difficulté, ripostant par un sort de Désarmement que Sirius bloqua avec brio, reculant de trois pas.

\- C'est tout ce que tu peux faire ? Lancer des vannes stupides et des maléfices de collégien ? Par Merlin Black, tu n'as vraiment pas changé !

Severus savait qu'il s'y prenait mal, mais c'était plus fort que lui. La présence du brun lui chauffait le sang, lui donnant un besoin presque irrépressible de le provoquer.

\- Toi non plus, éructa Sirius, tu as toujours été un sale lâche, qui se cache et manigance dans l'ombre. Mais ce coup-ci, je ne goberais pas tes mensonges.

Il essaya de transplanner, mais Severus le bloqua, s'attirant un cri de colère du brun.

\- Attend, attend ! s'exclama-t-il en levant les mains alors que Sirius s'apprêtait à tenter une nouvelle fois de lui jeter un sort. Tiens. Regarde. Je n'ai pas de baguette.

Il se pencha en avant, la posa sur le sol et se leva, les mains toujours levées. Sirius gardait sa baguette pointée sur lui, le fixant avec incompréhension.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette nouvelle entourloupe Rogue ?

\- Rien, répondit lentement le Serpentard, aucune entourloupe. Black, je te rappel que je t'ai sauvé la vie, tu me dois un service. Je te demande juste d'informer Dumbledore que je voudrais le rencontrer, au plus vite. Je peux me déplacer à Prés-au-Lard, même jusqu'aux grilles du château s'il le faut. Mais je dois lui parler.

Sirius fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Dans la voix si maîtrisée de Rogue qu'elle en devenait presque monocorde il y avait une note d'hystérie que Sirius ne lui connaissait pas. Est-ce que le Serpentard commençait à perdre la tête ? Que c'était-il passé chez les Mangemorts pour qu'il vienne ainsi mettre sa vie entre ses mains ?

Il s'avança vers lui, sa baguette pointée sur sa gorge.

\- C'est étrange de te voir vulnérable comme ça, dit Sirius. A vrai dire, ça me rappellerait presque des souvenirs…

Severus pinça les lèvres comme pour retenir une insulte mais ne répondit rien. Dans ses yeux noirs la lampe allumait un reflet brillant qui ne suffisait pas à dissimuler le vide qui y régnait. Visiblement l'ancien Serpentard était désespéré. Depuis combien de temps ? se demanda Sirius. Et surtout, à quel point ?

Il avança son visage vers le sien. Il pourrait le faire, s'il le voulait. Le balancer sur le lit, écarter ces tissus noirs, baisser son caleçon et le prendre là, comme ça, comme un moins que rien. Qui sait, ça pourrait même peut-être mettre fin à ses cauchemars…

\- B.. Black ? demanda Severus d'une voix mal assurée, comme si il avait vu la pensée dangereuse dans ses yeux.

Sirius l'embrassa rageusement. Il sentit le mangemort essayer de se dégager et cela le mit encore plus en colère, il lui agrippa la mâchoire, la serrant à la briser, et profita du gémissement de douleur de l'homme pour glisser sa langue dans sa bouche. Son goût, cette saveur si intime le fit sursauter et il se recula.

La colère et l'humiliation se lisait dans les yeux noirs, qui pourtant ne cillèrent pas. Il s'assit sur le lit, sans faire le moindre geste vers sa baguette toujours au sol et dégrafa sa cape qui glissa de ses épaules.

\- Qu'est-ce que… marmonna Sirius.

\- C'est ce que tu veux Black ? Pour transmettre mon message à Dumbledore, c'est ton prix ?

Sa voix était basse et rauque, un son qui enflamma Sirius, lui donnant l'impression que son bas-ventre répondait à sa place. Le mangemort legimen dû sentir la vague de désir en lui, car il eut un sourire qui ressemblait à une grimace et se recula sur le lit.

_Il ne va pas faire ça_, songeait Severus. _C'est un Gryffondor, bon et loyal. La guerre ne peut pas l'avoir changé à ce point. Il ne va pas faire ça._

Sirius s'avança comme un automate. Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il le désirait autant. Sans doute que Rogue lui avait détraqué l'esprit, avec une des potions qu'il lui avait fait boire. Il avait tellement envie de lui qu'il en avait le vertige. Personne n'en saurait rien. Il allait le baiser, et lui laisser la vie sauve. Comme ça, sa dette serait payée, et il serait libéré de son désir. Jamais plus il ne pourrait le vouloir après l'avoir vu se prostituer ainsi pour son maître. Ou était-ce pour ses propres fins ?

Il s'avança sur lui, tout son corps le frôlant, les lèvres à quelques centimètres de sa bouche. Severus ferma les yeux, serrant les dents. Sirius se pencha plus, se mordant la lèvre de plaisir en sentant sous lui le corps de Rogue, bien réel, et cette odeur, cette odeur qui lui envahissait les sens, qui lui avait tellement manqué, qui l'avait rendu fou.

Il n'osait franchir le dernier pas. Après ce baiser, il le savait, il pourrait plus s'arrêter. Tout serait consommé entre eux, salit à jamais. Il prouverait ce qu'il avait toujours soupçonné : entre eux c'était de la baise, rien d'autre. Et cette idée lui serrait horriblement le cœur.

Inspirant, il voulut se retirer, mais ce fut cet instant que Severus choisit lui pour monter son visage à sa rencontre.

Leur baiser se superposa à un autre, loin dans le temps, un baiser presque volé sur un lit d'infirmerie.

Sirius aurait souhaité qu'il soit vorace, brutal… Après tout il le haïssait, non ? Mais il fut d'une douceur infinie. Toutes ses forces l'abandonnèrent et il sentit ses bras passer sous Severus, le portant presque, l'attirant contre lui comme s'il voulait l'emporter au loin. Il sentit une main fraîche passer dans ses cheveux, caresser sa nuque et il eut brusquement envie de pleurer.

Severus se pressait contre lui, embrassant chaque centimètre de peau découverte devant lui, la joue, le cou, la mâchoire. Ridicule, il était ridicule, Black se jetait sur lui comme une bête féroce avant de renoncer et au lieu de profiter de sa chance, il en réclamait plus. Que faisait donc à ses hormones cet homme pour lui faire perdre ainsi tout sens commun, tout contrôle ?

Dans un effort colossal de volonté, Sirius s'obligea à lâcher le mangemort.

_Voilààà. Tu enlèves tes pattes de lui. C'est bien. Tu ne le regarde pas, tu ne lui souris pas, tu ne lui fais pas l'amour, même si il réclame._

_Respire, tu es un adulte maintenant. Raisonnable, et tout._

Il descendit du lit et se mit face à la porte, se moquant complètement du fait que Severus pouvait ramasser sa baguette et le tuer par surprise. Le souffle oppressé dans sa poitrine il essayait de reprendre ses esprits. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Qu'avait-il voulu faire ? Que c'était-il passé ?

\- Sirius…souffla la voix, en écho de ses rêves. Je t'en prie.

Il frappa la porte du plat de la main et articula :

\- Très bien. J'irais voir Dumbledore. Il sortira devant les grilles du château ce soir, à minuit.

\- Bien. J'y serais. Abrutit.

Il y eut un silence, lourd de mots retenus puis un craquement. Sans avoir besoin de se retourner, Sirius savait qu'il était parti. Il réalisa seulement après qu'il souriait.

Il songea un instant à s'effondrer sur le sol, mais ne pouvait supporter l'idée de rester dans cette pièce, avec ce lit dont les draps froissés devaient avoir encore l'empreinte de son corps, avec cet oxygène qu'il avait respiré. Il transplanna à son tour.

X-OOOOOO-X

Minuit quinze.

Sirius faisait les cents pas dans le bureau directorial sous le regard méprisant de son ancêtre, Phinéas, immobile dans son tableau.

Et s'il s'était trompé ? Si le directeur était tombé dans un piège ? Si…

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit à la volée. Albus Dumbledore lui jeta un regard froid et dit d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique :

\- Nous devons nous rendre chez Lily et James. De toute urgence.

X-OOOOOO-X

\- Je préférerais que ce soit toi, Patmol, souffla James.

Ils étaient tout les deux dans la chambre du bébé qui dormait.

\- Je ne sais pas… je le sentirais mieux, c'est tout.

\- C'est normal Jamie je suis fort et rassurant, plaisanta Sirius, souriant dans le noir.

Ils sortirent dans le couloir à petits pas.

\- Le problème c'est que tout le monde va penser la même chose, mon vieux. Je suis la première personne qu'ils vont soupçonner.

\- J'm'en fiche, je sais très bien que tu ne nous dénoncerais pas.

\- Peter non plus, affirma Sirius, tu le sais bien. Mais s'ils sont certains que c'est moi… Morgane seule sait ce qu'il pourrait me faire pour m'arracher le secret.

Ils entrèrent dans le salon où Dumbledore et Peter Petigrow les attendaient. En les voyant revenir, le directeur se leva.

\- Je vais vous laisser procéder. N'oubliez pas de passer à Poudlard après pour m'inviter chez vous, sinon je ne pourrais plus vous revoir, sourit le directeur.

\- Au revoir professeur !

Et il quitta la maison.

\- Alors ? dit Lily d'un ton tendu. On va vraiment changer d'avis ?

\- C'est la meilleure stratégie, insista Sirius.

\- Mais tu es d'accord Peter, pour être notre Gardien du Secret ? s'enquit la rouquine.

\- Oui…oui, approuva le jeune homme dont le front c'était dégarnit.

Il semblait malgré tout nerveux, et Sirius lui passa le bras autour des épaules.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Peter, on sait que tu n'as pas ton pareil pour te cacher !

\- Allez, commençons, dit James plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite ma famille sera en sécurité.

X-OOOOOO-X

Lucius présenta son fils à la foule des invités qui applaudit à tout rompre. Le bébé blond vagissait à pleins poumons, visiblement terrifié. Lucius se tourna et le remit à sa mère qui le berça, lui chuchota quelques mots pour le calmer, et, voyant que c'était sans effet, quitta la pièce. Dans le couloir Rogue qui avait sans doute dû fuir la foule aussi hocha la tête dans sa direction et lui emboîta le pas.

Narcissa se remettait bien de sa naissance, elle avait déjà retrouvé sa taille de guêpe et resplendissait dans sa robe bleu pâle.

\- Chuchuuut, Drago, susurra-t-elle, mon tout petit.

Elle ne cédait pas à la tendance de plein de mère des familles Sang-Pure qui confiaient leurs enfants aux elfes. Sa sœur, Bellatrix, lui en faisait d'ailleurs souvent le reproche. Elle avait épousé Lestrange, un sorcier hériter très riche et n'avait pas encore d'enfant à elle. Mais Severus approuvait le choix de Narcissa, raison qui n'était pas indépendante du fait qu'elle et Lucius l'ai choisi pour être le parrain.

Le blond était plus distant avec lui désormais qu'il était conseiller du Lord, et Severus savait qu'il devait y avoir un fond de jalousie dans son attitude. Mais il venait voir Narcissia et le bébé autant que possible. Elle lui remit l'enfant qui avait cessé de pleurer et se massa les reins en soupirant.

\- Le Lord nous a offert un merveilleux cadeau pour sa présentation, dit la sorcière. Un objet magique apparemment dangereux qu'il nous faut conserver précieusement, surtout sans s'en servir.

L'ironie dans son ton frôlait la trahison mais Severus savait qu'elle était simplement fatiguée. Et au vu de sa propre loyauté, il ne se serait pas permit de faire de commentaires. Enfin, sauf si c'était vraiment nécessaire pour les apparences. Là il se contenta d'un sourire compatissant à celle qui se rapprochait le plus d'une amie pour lui.

Il déposa l'enfant dans son berceau et offrit son bras à la blonde pour retourner à la fête.

Cela faisait presque six mois qu'il vivait dans l'attente. Maintenant qu'il avait toutes les cartes en mains, le Seigneur des Ténèbres attendait le moment idéal pour agir, il n'était pas pressé. Surtout qu'en ce moment, la situation se compliquait.

Des attaques avaient échoués, des témoins gênants étaient apparu, des espions s'étaient visiblement fait repérés. Un espion dans nos rang sans doute, avait susurré Severus Rogue au Lord. Il était bien placé pour le savoir et l'ironie de la situation aurait été délectable si elle ne l'avait concerné d'aussi près.

Severus ne s'ennuyait plus. La tache d'agent double le maintenait dans une tension permanente qui le ravissait. Il n'avait plus le temps de ressasser, les fantômes semblaient avoir disparut. Plus que jamais, bien sur, sa vie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil et le moindre faux pas aurait pu le briser. Curieusement, Rogue se sentait en paix. Il était heureux d'être entre les deux camps, fidèle à lui même avant tout, presque maître de sa destiné.

Pour le moment le Mage Noir semblait surtout soupçonner Regulus Black, mais Severus savait qu'il allait bientôt de nouveau laisser passer des victimes, organiser un assassinat grandiose afin d'éviter tout risque d'être découvert.

Sans doute les McKinonn. Il avait bientôt réuni toutes les informations nécessaires sur leur cachette et leurs protections.

Songeant à la jeune femme nommé Marlène à qui il avait déjà fait des cornes il y a des années de cela, Severus se dit qu'il aurait beaucoup à payer s'il y avait un enfer quelque part. Tiraillé entre Dumbledore et Voldemort, l'espion se demandait parfois lequel des deux était le plus tyrannique…

X-OOOOOO-X

Sirius regardait le tout petit bébé entre ses mains avec adoration. Il ne s'y habituait pas. Pourtant, depuis la naissance de Harry, il était à l'appartement Potter presque deux fois par semaines en ce moment, à l'exception d'un mois passé en Irlande. Mais cette adorable bouille déjà ornée de cheveux noirs ébouriffées qui bavait, hurlait, gazouillait et attrapait tout ce qui passait à porté de ses petits poings, notamment les cheveux de Sirius, lui paraissait toujours relever du miracle.

Souvent il regardait James et lançait d'un air incrédule :

\- C'est toi qui a fabriqué ça ? C'est dingue !

Et son meilleur ami hochait la tête, presque aussi éberlué que son ami. Lily, elle, très à l'aise, avait obtenu les honneurs pour sa thèse et espérait recevoir un poste au Mangenmagot.

\- Tu es vraiment gaga de ton filleul Sirius, sourit Remus.

Le loup-garou avait l'air plus fatigué et miteux que jamais. Ses mains étaient couvertes de cicatrices et parfois secouées de tics nerveux. Il refusait catégoriquement de parler ce qui le souciait, ce qui rendait James soupçonneux.

\- Regarde-moi donc ces yeux verts, répliqua le brun en lui tendant l'enfant. Je suis sûr que ce sera un tombeur plus tard !

Dans les bras peu familiers du lycan, Harry se tortilla jusqu'à ce qu'on le laisse revenir à son activité préférée du moment : ramper sur la moquette.

\- Quand est-ce que tu repars ? demanda Peter d'une petite voix.

\- Demain, soupira Sirius. Enfin, c'est pour de la bonne cause.

Ils échangèrent des hochements de tête, mais personne ne lui demanda la nature exacte de ses activités. Il fallait rester discret.

\- On va peut-être vous laisser alors, suggéra Lupin. Je suppose que tu as besoin de repos Sirius.

\- Oui, mais je ne dors pas ici aujourd'hui.

Il se leva.

\- Allez bonne compagnie, j'y vais.

Il souleva Harry :

\- On fait un gros poutou à son parrain chéri ?

\- Poutou ! répéta joyeusement Harry que Sirius reposa dans les bras de sa mère en l'embrassant aussi.

\- On fait un gros poutou à son Cornedrue chéri ? imita James en tendant les bras vers lui.

Sirius éclata de rire et claqua un baiser sonore sur la joue de son meilleur ami. Il fit signe à toute la troupe et partit, le cœur serré par un inexplicable sentiment de détresse.

X-OOOOOO-X

Les rues de Goddric's Hollow ne lui avait jamais paru aussi bondées de monde. C'était halloween et malgré qu'il soit minuit passé, des adolescents et des adultes se pressaient encore dans les rues. Les rires et les cris de peur se mêlaient. Severus accéléra le pas, le cœur battant. Son angoisse lui tordait l'estomac et il essayait de se rassurer. Elle serait là. _Tout ira bien. La maison sera invisible à tes yeux de mangemort infâme et à l'intérieure la Sainte Famille Potter coulerait des jours heureux au nez et à la barbe du Seigneur des Ténèbres._

Un filet de fumé venant du bout de la rue dissipa ses illusions. Severus se mit à courir, bousculant les passants, sans se soucier de leurs regards indignés. La protection du Gardien du Secret avait été rompue. La porte de la maison pendait sur ses gonds, battant avec un grincement sinistre.

\- Lily… souffla Severus.

Il entra sans attendre une seconde et butta aussitôt sur un corps. Les lunettes au travers du visage, raide et froid, une expression de surprise sur le visage. Il faisait moins le malin comme ça, le merveilleux attrapeur de Gryffondor, mort comme tout le monde finalement. Severus ne s'arrêta même pas. Des pleurs de bébés. Il avança dans leur direction, glacé jusqu'à la moelle. Pourquoi Lily laissait-elle son bébé pleurer comme ça ?

Sans doute parce qu'elle était là, étendue sur la moquette de la chambre d'enfant, ses yeux ouverts sur le vide, ses cheveux roux étalés autour de sa figure blême. Severus s'effondra à côté d'elle, incapable d'en détacher ses yeux. Il prit le corps dans ses mains, ses larmes dégoulinants sur ses joues et le long de son nez, le serra contre lui comme s'il tentait de le réchauffer, de le bercer.

Quelqu'un répétait, d'une voix brisée :

\- Lily, Lily…pas Lily, reviens je t'en prie. Lily s'il te plaît, pas Lily…

Les pleurs de l'enfant le ramenèrent à la réalité. Il avait les yeux d'un vert bouleversant et une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. C'était donc juste ça ? L'enfant de la prophétie ? Le Sauveur qui avait détruit le Seigneur des Ténèbres et n'avait pas réussi à sauver sa propre mère…

Le bruit de pétarade d'un moteur tout proche le fit sursauter. Il devait partir. Partir. Vite.

_A suivre..._

* * *

**Petit mot de l'autrice :** J'ai eut particulièrement du mal à écrire ce chapitre, notamment le passage entre Severus et Sirius que j'ai ré-écris presque entièrement deux fois pour être sure d'y faire passer les bonnes émotions. Je serais donc particulièrement intéressée par ce que vous en pensez et comment vous voyez la dynamique installée entre eux.


	19. 19 - Gouttes

19- Gouttes

Sirius venait tout juste de rentrer. La logique aurait voulu qu'il attende le lendemain pour rendre visite aux Potter, qu'il prenne le temps de dormir, de manger. Mais un pressentiment affreux lui empêchait d'écouter la logique. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il débarquait à une heure incongrue chez eux pour les enlacer, inexplicablement soulagé, après tout.

En freinant devant leur maison, tout était calme et silencieux. Comme un cimetière. D'ailleurs ce n'était plus une maison, c'était une ruine. Mais il n'y avait pas de Marque des Ténèbres flottant au-dessus. Qu'était-il arrivé ?...

Il descendit de sa moto et vit Severus qui poussait une porte qui ne tenait plus sur ses gonds, encastré dans une arcade qui n'était plus reliée à aucun murs.

Sirius avançait vers lui. Son cerveau était absolument vide et ses pensées se cognaient à l'intérieur sans provoquer d'écho. Sevy, Sevy, pourquoi tu fais cette tête-là ? Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de l'homme qui tremblait. Le mangemort semblait au-delà de la douleur, le visage ravagé par la peine, il le dévisageait comme s'il ne le reconnaissait pas. Le vide avait entièrement dévoré ses yeux noirs.

\- Severus ?...

\- Sirius… mort…

\- Quoi ? Qui est mort ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?

Il voulait des mots, des mots pour percer le brouillard dans son esprit. Aussi avait-il crié de toutes ses forces ses questions. Et Severus lui répondit par un sourire tordu, glacial, absolument terrifiant.

\- Tout le monde, mon amour. Moi, toi, elle, lui… tout le monde est mort.

Sirius le lâcha, choqué. Plus rien avait de sens. Personne ne voulait donc lui expliquer ? Severus fit un pas en avant et disparut, comme s'il n'avait été qu'une illusion.

Alors Sirius hurla. Un hurlement à la mort, animal, entrecoupé de sanglots déchirants. Il hurla en passant la porte, hurla en portant le corps de James contre lui, jusque dans la pièce où reposait déjà Lily, hurla avec bébé Harry, écarlate, qui hurlait de toute ses forces. Puis il n'eut plus de voix. Sa gorge était en feu. Les larmes sur les joues du bébé qui le dévisageait ne semblaient pas se tarir et Sirius eut la pensée saugrenue qu'il risquait peut-être de se noyer. Alors il le prit dans ses bras et le berça doucement.

\- Chut Harry, chut, ça va aller, je suis là moi… je suis toujours là.

\- M..man… ? demanda le bébé.

Avec un effort surhumain, Sirius se leva, l'enfant dans ses bras et sortit de la maison. Des gens commençaient à affluer. Des sorciers, qui disaient des choses sans importance, comme : « Vous-Savez-Qui a disparu ! » ou bien « La guerre est fini ! ». Finalement, un homme plus grand que les autres écarta l'attroupement et s'approcha de Sirius.

\- Donne-moi l'enfant Sirius. C'est Dumbledore qui m'envoie. Il va s'en occuper pour le moment.

\- Je… je suis son parrain, balbutia Sirius.

\- Je sais, articula Hagrid d'une voix rauque. Mais l'enfant doit être mis en lieu sûr.

\- Oui, oui, bien évidement. Il faut…vite. Prends ma moto Rubeus, proposa Sirius. Je… je n'en ai plus besoin.

\- Merci Sirius.

Et le géant lui retira avec délicatesse l'enfant des bras.

Sirius resta là, les bras vide et ballant, à regarder la moto s'éloigner. Et petit à petit le sang afflua de nouveau dans son cœur. Une révélation perçait les nuages dans sa tête. Un secret avait été brisé. Un serment avait été rompu.

Sirius disparut et il n'y eut bientôt plus à sa place qu'un énorme chien noir qui retroussait ses babines, montrait les crocs. Un chien qui huma l'air profondément avant de partir à toute vitesse. Le sang n'avait pas fini de couler en ce jour des morts.

C'était l'heure de la chasse au rat.

Il s'attendait à avoir des kilomètres à parcourir, mais étonnamment il renifla l'odeur recherchée toujours dans Godric's Hollow. La vermine avait dû venir voir si la tâche était accomplit, et trouvant la maison détruite mais sans Marque des Ténèbres, sans doute avait-il fuit, sentant que quelque chose avait mal tourné. Il se transforma, le plus silencieusement possible. Le rat était caché sous le porche d'un immeuble. Sirius murmura le sort qui l'obligeait à se re-transformer et Peter eut juste le temps de sortir de sa cachette avant de risquer d'être écrasé. Il était terrifié, jetait des petits coups d'œil autour de lui, nerveux.

Black au contraire se sentait étrangement calme au vu des circonstances. Il n'allait pas massacrer ce sale traître comme il le méritait. Il allait le livrer à Azkaban où il coulerait des jours paisibles jusqu'à la fin des temps. James et lui avaient toujours été d'accord pour dire que la mort valait mieux que ce sort.

Le brun écarta ses cheveux de son visage, s'avança vers Pettigrow et dit qu'un ton tranquille :

\- Bonsoir Peter.

\- Sir…sirius, couina le rat. Je…je…

\- Je ne nie pas que je suis assez curieux de ce que tu pourrais me dire. « J'étais l'espion depuis le début » ? « Pitié ne me tue pas » ? « Je suis bien content qu'ils soient morts ? ».

La brutalité avec laquelle ces mots sortir de sa bouche le choqua lui-même et il s'étonna d'être encore capable de ressentir quelque chose.

\- Finalement, ajouta-t-il d'une voix grave, je m'en moque. Rien ne peut justifier ta trahison. Adieu Peter.

\- JAMES ET LILY ! COMMENT AS-TU PU FAIRE UNE CHOSE PAREIL SIRIUS ? TU LES AS TRAHI ! hurla Pettigrow.

Surpris, Sirius recula d'un pas. La douleur dans sa poitrine sortit entre ses lèvres en un ricanement qui devint rapidement un fou rire.

Il y eut un éclair rouge et Sirius se protégea rapidement, mais le sort ne lui était pas destiné. Il vit Peter se re-transformer et filer, tenant sa baguette dans ses pattes arrières, un rayon vert en sortant.

Sirius n'avait jamais vu un maléfice pareil. Le rayon vert grossit et explosa, faisant vibrer son bouclier, heurta tous les moldus aux alentours qui, attirés par le cri, c'étaient approchés. Ils s'écroulèrent, un à un, morts. Si fragiles…

Black baissa les yeux, à ses pieds, un doigt reposait dans la boue. Autour de lui, des gens le fixaient choqués, avec colère, d'autres gens hurlaient comme lui plus tôt. Il comprit alors qu'il s'était fait avoir, complètement. Et il riait, riait, riait, à bout de nerfs, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Il riait encore lorsque les sortilèges des Aurors le frappèrent de plein fouet.

X-OOOOOO-X

Severus était assis dans son unique fauteuil, sa baguette posée sur l'accoudoir, un verre de whisky à la main. Il fixait l'âtre vide comme s'il pouvait le réchauffer. Il ne se leva pas pour accueillir les sorciers du ministère. Il vida simplement son verre, d'un geste qui leur permettait de ne rien rater de la marque tatouée sur son bras. Il se laissa emmener sans résistance.

X-OOOOOO-X

Goutte, goutte, goutte, goutte. Entêtante mélodie de quelque chose qui tombe sur du fer, quelque part dans cette prison humide. Pas de procès, pas d'air libre, pas de témoignage. Les incarcérations étaient préventives puisque le monde sorcier apathique se découvrait fort et vivant, maintenant que le danger était passé. Pauvres petites vies pathétiques. Goutte, goutte, goutte. Essayer de ne rien penser, de ne rien évoquer. Parce que le bon est aspiré, tiré, il disparaît. Plus une miette des sourires, des embrassades, des encouragements. Ne reste plus que la douleur. Le regard malveillant d'une mère froide, un geste brusque d'un père qui lâche la main. Ils ne t'ont jamais aimé. Tu n'as jamais rien eut d'aimable de toute façon. Plus d'ami, seulement la solitude de douleurs de fond de nuit que personne ne pouvait comprendre. Combien de temps ? Combien de gouttes, goutte, goutte, goutte. Dégoulinant sur les barreaux, sur les dalles du sol, sur ses joues. Et puis une main décharnée qui jette un autre corps dans la cellule.

Celui-là cri encore, mais pour longtemps. Ces cris rappellent ceux de tous les autres, comme si au fond sous nos carapaces, on avait tous les mêmes blessures. Toutes ces heures perdues à feindre pour finalement se trouver tous dans le même désespoir. Pourtant il y a quelque chose dans la silhouette du bout de la cellule. La silhouette qui a arrêté de crier. Quelque chose qui ramène de nouvelles images, de nouveaux mal-être, comme ce creux dans l'estomac devant une silhouette soulevé en l'air, humiliée, devant un herbier qu'il jette à terre et qu'il piétine devant le regard effaré de son propriétaire. Les feuilles rangées avec tant de soin entre les feuilles, déchirées et qui tombes en poudre. Une douleur dans des yeux noirs, une solitude qui fait écho à celle pesant sur ses épaules et qui lui donne envie de la détruire.

Il suffirait de tendre le bras pour atteindre l'autre, mais pourquoi le faire ? Qu'espérer après tant de souffrance, tant d'instants manqués ?

\- Sirius…

Qui est-ce ? Oh, ça me dit quelque chose. Pas le nom, mais cette note rauque dans le timbre, comme une écorchure sur de la pierre sombre. Oui, voilà, des souvenirs de cris, ah et cette douleur, ce sang et ses larmes sous ses poings, ce mensonge dans le silence, l'espoir encore et encore trompé, l'espoir vain qui ne mène à rien d'autre qu'à la destruction.

Les mains se crispent sur sa peau, moite et froide, maladive. Il entend encore la voix :

\- Fermes ton esprit, fermes ton esprit.

Ah la solution à tout, pas vrai crochu ? Je le sens, ton nez contre ma joue. Fermer son esprit pour tenir à distance l'espoir, et la peur, et la colère.

\- Tu m'as mentit.

Aucune joie dans cette pensée.

\- Tu m'as abandonné, répond la voix.

Il y a tellement de choses liées à lui qui ne sont pas joyeuse que je peux m'en rappeler distinctement. J'entends presque son nom au fond des ténèbres. Ce nom qui a été hurlé, gémit, murmuré.

\- Severus…

\- Je te déteste. Tu m'as abandonné.

\- Tu me fais toujours tellement de mal.

Il y avait peut-être autre-chose, avant, mais c'est tout ce qui nous reste entre ces murs. C'est tellement absurde cette relation entre des personnes qui se haïssent, se méprisent. Comme si ils avaient cherché de nouvelles méthodes, plus pernicieuses pour se déchirer plus profondément le coeur. Pour se briser un peu plus.

\- Qui a… Lupin ou Pettigrow ?

Ça je sais. C'est écrit en moi

\- Pettigrow. Il s'est enfuit. Le rat !

\- Tu es innocent.

Cette pensée me fait lever les yeux vers la bouche qui l'a mise au monde. Une bouche fine, sèche. Innocent ?

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui les a trahis.

\- C'était mon idée. Choisir Peter. James n'était pas rassuré, mais j'ai insisté.

Tellement mal dans la poitrine.

\- C'est moi qui ai donné au Seigneur des Ténèbres l'information qui l'a lancé après l'enfant.

Est-ce que le cœur ne s'arrête-t-il pas tout simplement de battre au bout d'un moment ? Quand il fonctionne trop mal, avec tous ces sursauts, ces plissures aux nerfs qui sont si douloureuses... Innocent. Une pensée sans joie. Une pensée qui augmenterait presque la souffrance, encore d'un cran. Une pensée sans joie qui du coup ne peut pas être effacée.

_Et alors petite voix, voisin de cellule ? Je suis innocent, tu es misérable, je suis misérable, et quelque part à côté de l'enfer nous pourrissons dans l'ombre_.

Devenir le chien peut-être, pour éloigner la complexité de la peine. Le chien est juste malheureux. Il sent l'odeur boisée de l'homme qui tremble contre son poil et voudrait sortir. Courir dehors. Mais il ne peut pas, alors il attend, avec cette résignation animale à la souffrance. Il ne se demande pas pourquoi, ne cherche pas de coupable. Le mal fait partit de la vie. Il souffre et attend. Et la main caresse son poil.

\- C'était toi alors, dit la voix. Ce jour-là.

Quel jour ? Hier ? Le passé est une longue journée qui s'efface. Combien de temps est passé ? Une minute ? Une heure ? Une année ? Goutte. Goutte. Le chien soupire et redevient un homme. La main est dans ses cheveux et son corps tremble autant que l'autre maintenant. Alors il s'y accroche, pour ne pas sombrer. La douleur est devenue une routine.

\- Je n'ai jamais été capable… de le dire à temps. Je ne sais même pas vraiment ce que c'est. Mais quand je pensais le savoir, je n'ai rien dit, les deux fois. Maintenant je sens que ça s'efface… c'est horrible.

\- Ça n'aurait rien changé, répond Sirius avec amertume, sans trop savoir à quoi il répond.

\- Je… je t'ai aimé tellement.

Une pensée. Une bouffée de chaleur. Qui s'estompe.

Goutte, goutte, le silence, les hurlements sont éteints. Ils recommenceront quand quelqu'un s'endormira. Il y en a tellement qui crient dans leurs rêves. Comment s'ils en tiraient de nouvelles forces et de nouveaux tourments. Les chiens ne rêvent pas habituellement. Celui-là poursuit toujours le même rat qui s'échappe toujours. Les cris des uns et des autres se mélangent. Passe devant les grilles des visages familiers, _tiens une cousine, pauvre folle. Pas de petit frère ? Le frère doit être mort. Tiens, un autre cousin. Merveilleuse réunion de famille._

Et de nouveaux cris, le traître, le traître les a trahis, eux aussi. Personne n'aime le rat, mais le rat cours toujours et ce sont les crieurs qui sont dans le trou.

La nourriture n'a pas de goût, mais manger occupe. Les mains blanches tiennent encore la cuillère en bois, _stupide snob_, la tête plonge dans la gamelle, le chien aime ça. Goutte. L'eau de la douche est tiède et laisse la peau irritée. Marcher sur deux pattes est étrange. Un exercice d'équilibre de tous les jours. Du coup les peaux collent moins quand elles se retrouvent. Habitude de rester l'un contre l'autre, dos à dos. Drôle d'esquif, fragile. Peut-être un nouveau moyen d'avoir mal. En tout cas il fait plus chaud contre lui. Le temps s'écoule, goutte, goutte._ Depuis combien de temps est-ce que je dors sur cette épaule ? _

Puis la cellule s'ouvre et la main décharnée agrippe, tire, arrache, voilà il disparaît aussi.

\- Tu es innocent !

Le cri fait sursauter l'homme qui reste dans la cellule.

\- Tu es innocent, Sirius Black, hurle la voix qui s'éloigne.

Et le cri résonne, encore et encore… Goutte, goutte, goutte.

X-OOOOOO-X

Assit à la table professoral, Severus regardait la cérémonie de Répartition perdu dans ses pensées. La même scène qu'il avait vu tant de fois, mais tout était différent. Combien de destins auraient été changés par un choix de maison différent ?

Il lui avait fallu presque un mois pour recommencer à parler après sa libération. Dumbledore lui avait alors proposé de prendre la suite de Sluggorhn qui prenait selon ses propres mots « une retraite paisible et bien méritée ». Le directeur l'avait assuré que sa seule chance de se remettre vraiment de son incarcération était en ne s'isolant pas. Au contraire, en vivant dans le monde, aux contacts de gens. Mais Serverus Rogue ne pouvait certainement pas sortir se promener dans la rue. Il était donc devenu maître des potions et avait pris possession des quartiers dans les cachots. Tout y était toujours calme et frais et Severus y trouvait une certaine sérénité.

Et toute sérénité était bonne à prendre. Les premiers jours il n'en sortait jamais. C'était trop douloureux de marcher dans ces couloirs qui, lui semblait-il, portaient toujours la trace de ses élèves morts. Combien de fois avait-il sursauté au détour d'un couloir, persuadé d'y avoir vu des cheveux brun ébouriffés, une ombre rousse ? Puis les nouveaux élèves étaient arrivés, avec toujours les mêmes rêves, les mêmes ignorances, les mêmes attitudes et leurs jeux, leurs craintes, leurs certitudes avaient effacés les murmures.

Il se souvenait du moment où les mots lui étaient revenus. Quand brusquement était montée en lui la certitude suivante : il ne rêvait pas. Il était bien sorti, il n'allait pas se réveiller à Azkaban. La guerre était finit, Voldemort avait disparu. Tout aurait dû être pour le mieux, mais un gamin était orphelin et un homme pourrissait dans une cellule. Alors Severus avait compris qu'il lui restait encore des choses à dire.

X-OOOOO-X

\- Sirius Black est innocent. C'était Pettigrow leur Gardien du Secret, c'est lui qui a tué tous ces gens.

\- Je veux bien vous croire, Severus, mais quelles preuves avons-nous ?

\- C'est lui, Black, qui vous a convaincu d'accepter de me rencontrer. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait si il était du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Il aurait dû me dénoncer, or il m'a laissé espionner et transmettre des informations pendant près d'un an.

\- Mais ça ne suffira jamais comme preuve. En ce moment le magenmagot est plus intransigeant que jamais…

\- Pour se rattraper de sa corruption pendant la guerre, fit amèrement Severus.

\- Sans doute, reconnu le directeur. Donc vous conviendrez que le seul fait qu'il vous a permis de me rencontrer n'est pas suffisant.

Severus crispa les poings.

\- Mais je m'étonne de l'énergie que je vous vois retrouver, je croyais que vous le détestiez, dit Dumbledore.

Rogue leva les yeux vers lui :

\- Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est d'être enfermé là-bas. Je ne souhaiterais ça qu'à mes pires ennemis et Black est encore loin du haut de ma liste.

\- En parlant de liste, vous n'avez vraiment pas plus d'éléments à me fournir concernant Lucius Malfoy ? Il a si bien plaidé sa cause que je crains qu'il soit libéré d'ici la fin de la semaine.

\- Non. Je n'ai rien, répondit Severus d'un ton intransigeant.

Hors de question qu'il envoi le blond moisir là-bas. Son fils avait besoin de lui pour grandir.

Le directeur soupira mais n'insista pas. Rogue devrait se résigner au fait qu'il n'avait aucune preuve de l'innocence de Sirius. Pettigrow se faisant passer pour mort, il y avait peu de chance pour que les Aurors le recherche. Severus lança tout de même deux ou trois personnes sur sa piste, ne pouvant enquêter lui-même puisqu'il était consigné dans Poudlard pour un an après sa libération, mais rien n'avait été trouvé. Il ne pouvait prendre trop de risques, si Black était considéré comme un criminel, lui-même était encore fortement soupçonné malgré le témoignage de Dumbledore, trop nombreux étaient ceux qui auraient été ravis de le renvoyer derrière des barreaux.

Il ne pouvait rien faire hormis attendre. Espérer que quelque chose apparaisse qui change tout. Pendant ce temps-là, Pettigrow avait eu le droit à des funérailles de héros et à l'Ordre de Merlin de première classe à titre post-mortum. Et certainement courrait toujours.

Son métier de professeur était plutôt satisfaisant, même s'il regrettait d'être consigné aux potions plutôt qu'à la défense contre les Forces du mal.

Parfois, au moment de se coucher dans son lit bien confortable, il repensait à la tête qui reposait sur son épaule, allongée sur la couchette humide et dure. Il revoyait comme un souvenir de cauchemar ses beaux traits, absurdement superbes dans un environnement aussi miteux, tirés par l'angoisse et le chagrin qui se détendaient un peu sous la caresse du sommeil, jusqu'à ce que les cauchemars les crispent de nouveau. Alors il s'obligeait à fermer son esprit pour repousser cette vision, et dormait un peu moins bien.

X-OOOOOO-X

\- Lucius !

\- Mon vieil ami, l'accueillit le blond. Il y avait trop longtemps.

Les deux hommes se firent face avec un instant de flottement avant de se donner l'accolade.

Aucun des deux n'avait envie de parler du passé, alors ils parlèrent du présent. Lucius avait perdu son emploi au ministère et se concentrait pour le moment sur ses fonctions de Lord. Il contrôlait la gestion des entreprises où sa famille était actionnaire et donnait grassement à toutes les œuvres de « reconstruction » visant à relancer l'économie magique après la guerre. Sainte-Mangouste, l'hôpital magique de Londres, notamment, avait une aile entière à faire reconstruire et Lucius avait fourni les fonds pour le faire. C'était doucement ironique, sachant qu'il faisait parti de ceux qui l'avaient détruite. Severus de son côté vanta l'ignorance crasse de ses élèves et ce qu'il faisait pour y remédier. Les élèves appartenaient encore à la génération qui avait connu la guerre, certains avaient vu des morts et la majorité avaient perdu au moins un membre de leur famille. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'ils étaient particulièrement calmes. Silencieux, méfiants, prudents. Rogue avait hâte de pouvoir utiliser son statut de professeur pour surprendre des soirées clandestines et envoyer tout ce beau monde en retenue, mais personne ne violait jamais le couvre -feu. L'audace leur reviendrait sans doute avec le temps.

Narcissa apparut enfin. D'eux trois, c'était elle qui avait le moins changé. Elle avait toujours son aspect de jeune femme diaphane et élégante, comme si sa pureté avait éloigné le mal, y compris de son visage. Severus cependant savait que ce n'était qu'une apparence. Si il n'y avait eu aucune accusation directe contre elle de participation aux activités des mangemorts, elle avait dû beaucoup pleurer quand son mari avait été arrêté, puis sa sœur et son époux. Severus avait entendu dire qu'elle était venue presque tous les deux jours au ministère pour réclamer la libération de Lucius, et sans doute que ses yeux bleus et son intransigeante douceur n'avaient pas été pour rien dans l'accélération de la procédure.

Peut-être était-ce dû aux conditions de sa grossesse ou bien l'angoisse de ses premières années de sa vie, mais Drago était un petit garçon silencieux. Il jouait toujours tout seul, sans faire de bruit, jetant des regards inquiets dès que quelqu'un parlait trop fort ou bougeait trop vite.

En le voyant grandir, Severus avait dû mal à s'empêcher de songer à un petit garçon du même âge qui devait grandir aussi, loin du monde de la magie.

Et puis un jour ce fut son tour. Il vit dans la foule de première année le petit blond qui cachait sa timidité sous un masque hautain. Severus plissa les yeux, cherchant l'autre dans la foule d'élèves. Est-ce qu'il le reconnaîtrait ? Est-ce qu'il… lui ressemblait ?

Finalement le professeur Macgonagall appela son nom et un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs sortit de la foule. Severus sentit la rage gronder en lui, se croyant brusquement projeté des années en arrière. Il ne lui ressemblait pas ! C'était la copie de James. Comme deux gouttes d'eau, avec ses petites lunettes de myope et ses cheveux mal coiffés. Avec toujours cette cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Le silence se fit, presque religieux alors que le gamin montait les marches vers le Choipeau. Ah, il n'allait pas lui falloir longtemps à ce régime pour devenir aussi arrogant que son père ! Il fut bien sur envoyé à Gryffondor, et quand il s'assit à la table, il leva la tête vers la table des professeurs et Severus reçu un violent coup au cœur. Dans le visage honni, comme un blasphème, brillaient les yeux verts inimitables de Lily. Preuve irréfutable du lien entre sa chère rouquine et ce fumier de Potter. Sa rage dû se lire dans ses yeux car le petit garçon détourna précipitamment le regard en portant sa main à sa cicatrice.

Ce geste alerta Severus qui s'empressa de prévenir le directeur. Celui-ci hocha la tête d'un air préoccupé mais n'ajouta rien. Le garçon démontra très vite sa capacité à aller au-devant du danger, à désobéir aux règlements et à s'attirer des ennuis. Il fut même engagé dès la première année dans l'équipe de Quidditch ! Au mépris de l'héritage de sa mère, il n'avait pas le moindre talent pour les potions et mettait toute son énergie à mépriser les efforts de ceux qui essayaient de le protéger.

Tenu par son serment fait à Dumbledore Severus était obligé de faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour l'empêcher de mourir, ce qui, au vu de son imprudence n'était pas chose facile. Alors il se défoulait en lui causant le plus d'ennuis possible en retour. Le gamin se mit très vite à le détester franchement et Severus s'acharna sur lui de plus belle. Ses amis cependant ne ressemblaient en rien aux autre Maraudeurs, Grangers était exaspérante mais bien plus brillante que le loup-garou et Ron Weasley un garçon insignifiant qui n'avait pas le moindre point commun avec Sirius Black, si ce n'est peut-être sa vénération pour le chef de leur petite bande, Potter. _Saleté_.

Hors des murs du château le mal ne dormait pas, et chaque année emmenait son nouveau lot de signes avant-coureur d'une catastrophe donc le garçon, s'il n'en était pas la cause, serait sûrement l'épicentre.

X-OOOOOO-X

Sirius, lui, s'ennuyait. Il y avait très peu de distraction à Azkaban, car rares étaient les prisonniers qui conservaient suffisamment de leur santé mentale pour avoir envie de se distraire. Mais lui en faisait partit. Finalement on s'habituait vraiment à tout, y compris à ne plus ressentir de joie ou d'espoir. Complètement hors du temps, Sirius ne se repérait que grâce à la régularité des repas. Matin et soir. Après il devinait aux rayons de lumières passant entre les barreaux l'écoulement lent des heures. Parfois il recevait des livres, envoyés par des âmes charitables et accessibles aux prisonniers. C'était uniquement des livres moldu, des romans policiers, d'aventure, et même des romans à l'eau de rose. Sirius réussit même a avoir quelques rires jaunes en lisant « Les feux de ma passion » en trois tomes, tant le niveau était pitoyable et les situations peu appropriées au cadre dans lequel il lisait. Il avait aussi accès à du papier et de quoi écrire, mais il n'écrivait jamais. A la place il crayonnait, des visages, des objets. Il dessinait suffisamment mal pour que rien ne soit vraiment identifiable, et puis ça l'occupait.

Le plus difficile était de se motiver pour s'agiter. Faire du sport, bouger. Se muscler un peu, faire des pompes, des flexions. L'avantage c'est que ça lui évitait d'être ankylosé comme lorsqu'il restait allongé pendant plusieurs jours. Le désavantage c'est qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'eau à disposition, et du coup, avait facilement des crampes. Il était devenu si maigre qu'il pouvait suivre du doigt la ligne de tous ses muscles, tous ses os.

Un jour, le ministre en personne vint visiter Azkaban. Visiter sa collection personnelle de Mangemorts en cage, afin de pouvoir assurer à Monsieur-Madame tout le monde qu'ils étaient toujours bien enfermés, bien apathiques. Cela faisait de l'animation, et Sirius ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher des barreaux pour regarder. Le ministre était un petit homme rond et visiblement nerveux. Il était vêtu d'une robe vert-bouteille et d'un par-dessus assez ridicule. Sirius se demanda si la mode avait radicalement changé ou si ses opposants étaient encore plus mal fringués pour qu'il arrive à remporter des élections avec un style vestimentaire pareil. Quand il passa près de sa cellule, il lui jeta un petit coup d'œil, mal à l'aise.

\- Bonjour Monsieur de Ministre, dit Sirius.

Il avait parlé d'un ton qui se voulait poli, mais sa voix sonna rauque, grave puis aiguë, et il ne fut pas surpris de voir l'homme sursauter.

\- Black, je présume ? répondit-il finalement, en tentant de retrouver contenance.

Sirius esquissa une petite révérence ironique. Il y avait de la peur dans les yeux de l'homme. Effrayé d'être face à un homme qui avait trahi ses meilleurs amis avant de tuer douze moldus peut-être.

\- Vous les avez fini ? demanda Sirius. Les mots croisés je veux dire, précise-t-il en tendant sa main au travers des barreaux en direction du journal qui dépassait de la poche de son par-dessus.

Le Ministre recula d'un pas et parut hésiter. Sirius baissa un peu la tête pour prendre un air vulnérable et ajouta :

\- Je crois que ça fait une éternité que je n'en ai pas fait.

\- Oh, ah, heu… oui. Enfin je veux dire non. Ils ne sont pas faits. Tenez.

\- Merci, Monsieur le Ministre.

Il prit le journal et s'attendit à voir l'homme politique s'éloigner, mais il fronça les sourcils et lui demanda :

\- Dites-moi, vous qui êtes… et bien de l'autre côté des barreaux. Que pensez-vous de l'efficacité de notre système carcéral ?

Sirius pencha la tête sur le côté, un instant incrédule puis éclata de rire. Un rire grinçant, sinistre, dans lequel ne subsistait qu'une ombre de son ancien aboiement joyeux, un rire qui poursuivit le Ministre Fugde jusqu'à la sortit de la prison, et encore bien plus tard dans ses cauchemars.

Remit de son hilarité, Sirius se massa les cotes en s'asseyant sur sa couchette.

\- Ah, j'ai plus l'habitude, remarqua-t-il à haute voix.

Mais le son de sa propre voix lui parut trop sinistre pour continuer à parler. Il prit le journal à côté de lui et commença à lire. La Gazette du Sorcier. Il y avait donc toujours un monde à l'extérieur. Un monde qui ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup changé, d'ailleurs, depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. La date lui envoya tout de même un petit coup dans la poitrine. Juin 1992. Douze ans. Cela faisait douze ans qu'il était en prison. Quelque part, loin dehors, son filleule devait finir sa deuxième année à Poudlard.

Par Merlin. Cela signifiait qu'il avait…trente et un ans. Il avait passé de ses dix-neuf ans à ses trente et un ans en prison. Et ce n'était pas près d'être fini. La tête entre les mains, Sirius attendit des larmes qui ne vinrent pas. Peut-être n'en avait-il plus. Un Détracteur passa devant sa cellule, attiré par son sursaut de désespoir, et Sirius se transforma en chien pour résister. Quand l'ombre fut passée, il reprit forme humaine et déposa la Gazette près de sa couchette.

Sirius économisa sa lecture, s'obligeant à ne lire qu'une section par jour. Le jour des mots fléchés fut presque un jour de fête. Puis, presque à la fin, il vit une photo qui attira son regard. L'article dessous parlait d'un homme et sa famille qui avait gagné un voyage en Egypte. L'article précisait que le fils Ron était dans la même classe que Harry Potter. Sirius regarda la famille de rouquin qui faisaient face à l'appareil, sous fond de pyramide, se demandant pourquoi elle lui avait sauté aux yeux.

Quand il le vit. Sur l'épaule du dénommé Ron. Un rat auquel il manquait un doigt.

Aussitôt ce fut comme si on avait allumé un feu dans son esprit. Il était là, il était là. A Poudlard, là où était Harry, dormant dans son dortoir, aux aguets. Cette raclure était bien au chaud auprès d'un camarade de classe de celui dont il avait fait assassiner les parents. Prêt à finir le travail si l'occasion se présentait. La fureur qui le submergea repoussa le brouillard dans son esprit, et il pensa plus clairement que jamais auparavant. Une certitude lui apparut. Il devait sortir. S'évader. Il devait aller à Poudlard et commettre enfin le meurtre pour lequel il avait perdu douze ans de sa vie. Le cœur battant, Sirius mobilisa son intelligence trop longtemps laissée en jachère et commença à préparer un plan.

La chasse au rat allait reprendre. Et cette fois rien ni personne ne se mettrait plus entre lui et sa proie.

X-OOOOOO-X

\- Au faite, Severus, je ne vous ai pas présenté notre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal ? Vous vous connaissez déjà, bien sûr.

Severus dû rassembler tout son self-control pour ne pas hurler. Les yeux bruns tirant sur le jaune, les traits ridés et fatigués, les cicatrices sur les mains, le visage, le cou, les vêtements miteux et un air de commisération insupportable.

\- Bonjour Severus, dit Lupin en lui tendant la main.

Rogue la serra pour la première fois de sa vie en se disant que décidément quelqu'un avait décidé qu'il n'en finirait jamais avec le passé.

\- Et bien, avec Potter et vous, il ne manquerait plus que Black pour que la fine équipe soit complète.

\- Plus que Peter, corrigea Lupin avec dureté.

Severus masqua sa surprise, une seconde, avant de comprendre. Bien sûr, cet imbécile devait croire Sirius coupable de la trahison de Lily et Potter. Il devait regretter Pettigrow, et maudire Black qui malgré son innocence était sûrement devenu fou après toutes ces années à Azkaban.

La vie avait vraiment un sens de l'humour désopilant.

_A suivre..._

* * *

**Petit mot de l'autrice** : Encore un chapitre pas facile à écrire. Dans le découpage d'origine il suivait l'autre sans interruption mais ça faisait vraiment trop long. Pas évident de faire passer les années en gardant l'essentiel, de garder de la fluidité dans les ellipses. J'espère y être arrivée !


	20. 20 - Le retour du chien

20- Le retour du chien

Le professeur Rogue accéléra le pas dans les couloirs du château. L'année n'était même pas encore commencée que tout partait déjà à volo : cette fois le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal n'était ni un servant du Mage noir ni un imbécile prétentieux et mythomane. C'était un loup-garou. Severus devait bien reconnaître qu'en matière d'enseignement, il était bien moins pire que ces prédécesseurs mais l'ironie de la chose restait palpable : on lui avait préféré un loup-garou. Et pas n'importe lequel : ce fichu Maraudeur à la manque, Lupin lui-même. Celui qui avait hanté les nuits de sa cinquième année après qu'il ait faillit le tuer. Le seul avantage était que ça lui donnait l'occasion de travailler enfin sur les améliorations de la Potion Tue-Loup, comme il rêvait de le faire depuis plusieurs années.

Cependant, même dans ce contexte de fin de mois de juillet tranquille, une convocation dans le bureau du Directeur à cette heure avancée n'augurait rien de bon. Arrivant devant le bureau, il fut rejoint par le professeur Mcgonagall et Charity Burbage qui enseignait l'étude des moldus. Les deux femmes étaient en robe de chambre, mais au moment où le portrait s'écarta, apparut Lupin qui était, comme lui, encore habillé. Visiblement il n'était pas le seul à faire des nuits plutôt courtes.

Le corps enseignant tout entier était réuni dans le bureau de Dumbledore, qui pourtant ne paraissait pas trop étroit.

Le directeur ne les invita pas à s'asseoir, mais croisa ses doigts avant de déclarer d'une voix grave :

\- Mes amis, nous allons devoir faire face cette année à une situation sans précédent, qui requerra toute votre coopération.

Il marqua un temps de pause, qui exaspéra Rogue. Albus et son sens de la théâtralité.

\- Sirius Black s'est évadé de la prison d'Azkaban.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama Lupin.

\- Mais comment est-ce possible, gazouilla Flitwick ?

\- Sûrement de la magie noire, déclara le professeur Chourave d'un ton effaré.

Rogue resta figé, le visage impénétrable, comme frappé par la foudre.

En lui, surgissant des profondeurs de son être, une voix trop longtemps étouffée éclatait d'un immense rire sans retenue :

_Il s'est évadé ! Évadé ! Évadé le sale bâtard ! Il a trouvé un moyen de s'enfuir et il s'est enfuit ! Aha ! Peu importe que ce soit impossible ou que personne n'y était jamais parvenu avant lui, ce genre de détails ne compte pas face à Sirius Black, Monsieur je-fais-tout-mieux-que-tout-le-monde. Il n'est pas devenu fou finalement ! Non seulement il a conservé sa raison mais en plus, il a accompli l'impossible !_

Son cœur battait follement dans sa poitrine avec une jubilation malsaine.

_Autant pour la sérénité de Monsieur et Madame bien-pensant qui dormaient heureux de savoir un dangereux criminel derrière les barreaux ! Sirius Black est en cavale, Sirius Black est libre._

Dans un effort de concentration, il se contraint à reporter son attention sur le directeur qui poursuivait :

\- … répétait dans son sommeil « il est à Poudlard ». Il y a donc toutes les chances pour qu'il s'agisse d'Harry Potter. Hélas le ministère, pour rattraper sa bavure aux yeux de l'opinion publique a décidé de s'impliquer dans la gestion de la sécurité du château. Ils nous ont envoyé un bataillon de Détraqueurs pour surveiller les accès au château.

\- Pardon ? articula Rogue d'un ton glacial. Des Détraqueurs ? Dans une école ?

\- Je sais, soupira Albus, mais Fudge est resté intraitable. J'ai simplement réussit à le convaincre qu'ils resteraient à l'extérieur, aux niveaux des abords, mais pas dans l'établissement.

\- C'est tout simplement ridicule. Si les Détraqueurs n'ont pas réussi à le contraindre à rester dans une prison pendant presque treize ans, ils ne vont pas miraculeusement le capturer dans un espace aussi vaste que Près-au-lard et ses alentours !

\- Je suis d'accord avec Seveurs, indiqua le professeur Mcgonagall. Nous devrions réunir le conseil des parents pour voter une motion de censure.

\- Le conseil a déjà été contacté par le Ministre, sans mon intermédiaire, répondit Dumbledore en pinçant les lèvres. Et ils ont approuvés la position du ministre.

\- Je pense que ceux qui n'ont pas eu l'occasion d'éprouver ce que fait la proximité des Détraqueurs ne peuvent réaliser pourquoi des telles créatures ne devraient pas approcher leurs enfants, dit Remus d'un ton conciliant.

Rogue eut un sifflement méprisant mais n'ajouta rien à cette pertinente remarque.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, fit le Directeur, nous sommes donc contraints de collaborer. Je compte sur vous, directeurs de maison, pour prévenir autant que possible vos élèves des risques, sans toutefois déclencher la panique et sur vous, professeurs, pour être plus strict que jamais sur le couvre-feu.

Il y eut un murmure d'approbation et les professeurs retournèrent se coucher.

\- Une autre année paisible à Poudlard qui commence, ironisa Minerva Mcgonagall avec un sourire avant de sortir.

\- Vous vouliez me parler Severus ? demanda le directeur en voyant le Maître des Potions s'attarder.

Rogue hocha la tête et se rapprocha du directeur.

\- Vous vous souvenez, je suppose, que je crois fermement à l'innocence de Sirius Black, dit-il d'une voix basse.

Le directeur hocha la tête.

\- Si j'ai raison, et j'ai raison, cela signifie que les « il est à Poudlard » de Black pourraient ne pas concerner Potter Junior, mais plus probablement…

\- Peter Pettigrow, acquiesça Dumbledore. J'y ai pensé. Mais nous n'avons pas plus de moyen de le retrouver maintenant que ces douze dernières années.

\- Black doit avoir un moyen de le reconnaître particulier, pour avoir la conviction qu'il se trouve au château.

\- Sans doute. Nous ne pouvons donc que guetter son arrivé aux alentours du château, et espérer qu'il nous conduise au traître.

Rogue hocha la tête.

\- Je vous en charge Rogue, je suppose que vous aviez l'intention de le faire quoi qu'il en soit ? sourit le directeur.

Le professeur de potion eut un demi-sourire et hocha la tête.

\- Je vous conseille cependant de vous entretenir avec Remus. Si il y a un moyen particulier d'identifier Pettigrow que Black connaît, peut-être le sait-il aussi.

Severus haussa un sourcil.

\- Moi ? Convaincre Lupin de me donner des informations sur ses fichus Maraudeurs ? Il y a plus de chance qu'il accepte de m'épouser.

\- Et je suis sûr que vous feriez un couple charmant ! s'amusa le directeur, provoquant une crise de toux irrépressible chez Rogue. Ne vous sous estimez pas Severus, vous arriverez sûrement à surmonter vos vieilles rancunes et collaborer.

\- Ben voyons, grinça Severus.

Il salua tout de même poliment le directeur et regagna ses appartements.

La presse annonça l'évasion du prisonnier d'Azkaban le lendemain matin, et une fébrilité s'empara du monde sorcier : la menace était telle que le premier ministre des moldus avait dû être mit au courant !

Severus vivait dans l'attente, guettant des informations, le moindre changement. Quand septembre arriva, la même excitation apparut dans château avec l'arrivé des élèves, renforcée par le contrôle des Détraqueurs. Potter trouva encore un moyen de se faire remarquer en s'évanouissant dans le train à leur approche. En écoutant les explications de Pomfresh, l'infirmière et du professeur Mcgonagall, Rogue diagnostiqua que leur contact réveillait les visions du meurtre de ses parents, soigneusement conservées par son cerveau. Il n'y avait rien à faire pour lui, hormis le chocolat, aussi mieux valait-il pour le moment lui faire croire que ces malaises n'étaient dù qu'à une bénigne faiblesse de sa part. Sans doute comprendrait-il bien assez tôt la réalité de l'origine dramatique de ses visions.

Remus se fit une joie de lui offrir du chocolat en remède, ayant du mal à retenir son expression de joie à la seule vue du garçon. À voir son visage ravi, on aurait pu croire que James Potter était revenu d'entre les morts, et Rogue détourna rapidement son regard de son nouveau collègue avant d'être contraint de lui vomir dessus pour manifester son dégoût de manière proportionnée.

Une fois le rythme scolaire réinstallé, cependant, l'excitation se calma, et si ce n'était les nappes de brumes envahissant le parc plus souvent que d'habitude, tout aurait pu paraître normal.

Si ce n'était, aussi, qu'à chaque fenêtre, Rogue ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil vers le parc, s'attendant sans cesse à voir apparaître la silhouette d'un grand chien noir.

X-OOOOOO-X

La terre défilait à toute vitesse sous ses coussinets qui le brûlaient. Ses muscles criaient au martyre presque autant que son estomac, mais Patmole n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter. Le vent qui soufflait dans ses oreilles et sur sa truffe, le mélange insensé des odeurs qui défilaient, et surtout l'espace ! L'espace immense autour de lui, l'horizon inatteignable qui reculait toujours plus. Plus de mur, plus de Détraqueurs. Il sentait l'espoir renaître en lui avec une suavité inouïe. Il allait rejoindre Poudlard, il allait coincer Pettigrow et le tuer. Après il était libre. Le monde s'ouvrait devant lui. Sans doute trouverait-il un moyen de passer sur un autre continent, il faudrait qu'il y réfléchisse… Refaire sa vie ailleurs, en Europe peut-être. Il enverrait des cadeaux à Harry, anonymement, comme un bienfaiteur secret. C'était sans doute son plus gros regret, ne jamais rencontrer vraiment son filleul, ne jamais savoir de quoi il avait l'air, son caractère, si il était le digne fils de James. Mais sans doute Harry n'avait pas envie d'avoir son criminel de parrain dans sa vie.

Mais c'était plus fort que Black, dépassé par l'immensité du monde à sa sortie de prison, il ne se voyait qu'une attache, qu'une destination : Harry. Le voir, même quelques instants seulement. Il fit appel à toute sa concentration pour faire remonter de vieux souvenirs lui permettant de retrouver le garçon...

Lily avait une épouvantable sœur... Qui devait être la seule parente encore en vie du petit Potter. Elle avait épousé, à toute vitesse et juste avant sa sœur un homme que Sirius n'avait jamais rencontré mais que James comparait à un gros morse cupide. A force de se creuser la cervelle, son nom lui revint enfin : Dursley. Il utilisa alors une cabine téléphonique pour appeler le service des renseignements pour connaître l'adresse du couple. Heureusement c'était un nom peu courant, et sous forme de chien, il s'élança jusqu'à Privet Drive, qui par chance se trouvait également sur la route entre Azkaban et Poudlard.

Le chien s'arrêta pour humer l'air doux du couchant. Les branches du magnolia Crescend lui chatouillait la truffe. Devant lui un parc d'enfant. Tout était paisible, quand surgit soudain une silhouette menue, tirant une grosse valise et tenant à la main... Une baguette ? Le chien se rapprocha discrètement, et se figea. Merlin... Cette tignasse de cheveux. Cette figure. Jusqu'aux lunettes rondes c'était James tout craché, en plus malingre peut-être. Le garçon s'arrêta une minute près d'un réverbère et Sirius eut un nouveau choc. Son visage était crispé par une colère et un désespoir mêlé et palpable. Il n'avait pas l'air de partir en vacances, plutôt de faire une fugue. Sirius nota au passage qu'il semblait plutôt mal nourrit.

_Forcément,_ songea-t-il. _Avec des gens comme les Dursley ! Ah, James serait malade de voir son fils vivre comme ça._

Sirius s'approcha encore, délicatement et sur le bout des pattes. Un reflet de lumière d'une voiture éclaira le parc et Harry se tourna vers lui en sursautant. Il se prit les pieds dans sa valise et tomba en arrière.

Avant qu'il ne puisse regarder plus attentivement dans sa direction, Sirius s'éloigna prestement. Il vit le Magicobus arriver dans un grand fracas et son filleul monter dedans. Sans doute irait-il à Londres.

Sirius reprit forme humaine et savoura quelques instants le bonheur d'avoir vu un visage ami, familier. Même si c'était celui d'une personne qui ne se souvenait pas de lui. Reprenant ses esprits et avec une résolution nouvelle, il redevint Patmole.

_D'abord trouver Poudlard._

X-OOOOOO-X

Il lui fallut trois semaines de courses, avec des pauses régulières pour se reposer. Il se nourrit sur sa forme de chien et réussit à voler un pantalon, une chemise et enfin un manteau à des moldus. Et puis un matin, quelques heures avant l'aube, il sentit au cœur de la forêt l'odeur familière du château. La faune de la forêt évitait les alentours. Sirius ne comprenait pas pourquoi, jusqu'à sentir une brume de désespoir qui le paniqua. Il courut à toute vitesse en direction du château et finit par sentir la présence diminuer. Les Détraqueurs devaient sans doute patrouiller aux alentours, à sa recherche. Il se retransforma et s'effondra au pied d'un arbre, le cœur battant. Il inspira lentement pour se calmer et contrôler sa peur. Personne ne le renverrait à Azkaban !

Le parc de Poudlard devait être à environ un kilomètre, il était dans la forêt interdite. Il était revenu ici. Après tout ce temps.

\- …la rosée devrait suffire pour… mais je ne sais pas si ça se combinera bien…

Sirius se plaqua contre l'arbre, souhaitant se fondre dans le tronc. La voix familière fit battre brutalement son cœur dans sa poitrine. Il osait à peine regarder et en même temps en mourrait d'envie. Il se pencha finalement, juste un peu. L'homme était à moins de trois mètres, mais semblait heureusement concentré sur ses propres pensées.

S'écartant du tronc centimètre par centimètre, Sirius dévisagea Rogue.

Il n'y avait plus rien d'enfantin en lui, tout ce qui restait de fragilité dans son visage avait été effacé par le temps. Remplacé par une expression sévère, comme si cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas souri, les commissures de ses lèvres dirigées vers le bas. Il avait encore grandit et ses cheveux bien noirs lui arrivaient maintenant au cou.

Sirius sentit son cœur ralentir, se durcir et une sorte de colère, de pression, monter en lui. Severus n'avait pas vraiment changé mais il s'était étoffé. Ses épaules tendaient sa longue cape noire qui volait derrière lui, lui donnant l'aspect d'une chauve-souris géante. Quelque part l'âge adulte lui allait mieux que la jeunesse pure. L'adolescent malingre et mal habillé était devenu un homme élégant, charismatique, une sorte de terreur des cachots. Il portait un emblème de Serpentard sur son écharpe et Sirius devina qu'il devait être professeur, sans doute de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Donc ce sale enfoiré de Mangemort avait été sauvé ? Par Dumbledore sans doute, qui devait l'avoir tiré de prison avant de lui offrir un travail. Pendant que lui, membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, qui avait risqué sa vie pour la défense du monde magique et vu mourir sa famille de cœur moisissait en prison, le traître, le fourbe, l'espion s'en était bien sortit. Il s'était racheté une conduite et pouvait se pavaner dans les couloirs de Poudlard enfin en position de force comme il l'avait toujours rêvé. Il devait voir Harry tout les jours le salaud, et peut-être même en profiter pour lui faire payer ce que James lui avait fait subir en son temps.

Il regarda les gestes toujours précis du Maître des Potions qui creusait autour d'une plante pour en déterrer les racines et eut comme un creux à l'estomac en regardant ses mains aux longs doigts fins qui n'avaient pas changé. Sirius eut brusquement envie folle de sortir de sa cachette et de lui sauter à la gorge. De serrer ses doigts autour de son cou et de le regarder lentement suffoquer.

Ses cotes saillaient quand Rogue mangeait les bons petits plats des elfes, il était devenu émacié et sans doute laid à faire peur quand l'autre était devenu un homme majestueux qui devait faire secrètement rêver bien des étudiants. Il était professeur dans la plus prestigieuse école de magie de Grande-Bretagne quand lui n'avait même plus de baguette. Il avait dû en passer, de bonnes nuits confortables dans un lit chaud quand lui moisissait en prison ! L'injustice et la frustration lui desséchait la gorge et lui donnait envie de hurler.

Sans remarquer sa présence, Rogue finit sa récolte puis reprit sa route. Sirius serra les dents. Mais brusquement, l'homme se figea, comme s'il avait senti sa présence. Sa baguette apparut dans sa main et il la pointa dans la direction où Sirius se tenait. Il retint son souffle, séparé du Maître des Potions uniquement par un arbre. Que se passerait-il si Rogue le capturait ?

Aurait-il le cœur le livrer aux Détraqueurs ?

Sans doute se moquait-il bien qu'il finisse ses jours derrière les barreaux...

\- Black ? appela Rogue à mi-voix.

Sirius écarquilla les yeux. La scène surréaliste lui rappelait sa sixième année. Rogue sentait-il vraiment sa présence ?

_Canum revelio !_

Le sortilège traversa Sirius sans se déclencher et il se bénit de ne pas avoir pris sa forme de chien. Mais comment le professeur savait-il qu'il était annimagus ?

Rogue marmonna quelque chose que Sirius ne compris pas, rangea sa baguette et repris le chemin du château d'un pas vif.

Soulagé au-delà de toute mesure Sirius se pris la tête entre ses mains. À quel moment avait-il dit à Rogue pour Patmol ? Il ne se remémorait que très peu de leurs conversations de l'époque du collège. D'ailleurs, tout était flou, mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, ils ne devaient pas parler tant que ça. Ils baisaient plutôt, sans doute. Jamais il ne lui avait confié son secret, puisque ça aurait impliqué qu'il explique pourquoi il avait appris à se transformer comme ça et Severus… n'aurait pas apprécié. Il aurait sûrement dénoncé par Lupin, cette petite pourriture de Mangemort.

Puis soudain des images montèrent dans son esprit. Des images sombres de Azkaban, d'une silhouette terrifiée qu'il serrait contre lui, de sanglots familiers, de murmures rauques échangés, de mains fraîches sur son front brûlant… Il secoua la tête, brusquement glacé. Il ne voulait pas repenser à ces instants, et pourtant quelque chose lui disait qu'il y avait des ces souvenirs une information importante dont il aurait dû se rappeler. Bref.

Rogue savait qu'il était annimagus, et alors ? Ce qui était notable, surtout c'est que le professeur semblait aux aguets. Il le cherchait, lui. Il l'attendait ? Non, sans doute était-ce Dumbledore qui avait dû lui demander de surveiller les alentours. Il allait donc lui falloir redoubler de prudence.

X-OOOOOO-X

Seveurs ôta soigneusement ses gants changelins de sa poche et les posa sur sa table de travail. Il se massa les mains, les yeux dans le vague, perdu dans ses pensées. Ses recherches n'avançaient pas du tout. Il avait pourtant mis des sortilèges d'alerte dans la Cabane Hurlante, devant l'entrée du dortoir de Gryffondor et dans les passages secrets menant à l'extérieur du château, en direction de Près-au-Lard mais pour le moment pas le moindre signe de Black.

Et pourtant.

Et pourtant Severus avait l'impression de le sentir sans cesse, partout. Il avait l'impression qu'il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux pour voir le beau visage de Sirius, visage qui se décharnait petit à petit jusqu'à devenir celui du criminel mal rasé aux cheveux broussailleux des avis de recherche du Ministère. Les yeux gris qui peu à peu s'assombrissaient, jusqu'à prendre cette profondeur, cette vacuité allumée de folie qu'ils doivent avoir maintenant. Un regard hanté.

_Où es-tu caché Black ?_

Dans la forêt, sous ta forme de chien ? Ou bien quelque part entre ces mêmes murs, dans ce château si vaste, dissimulé au cœur de ses innombrables secrets.

Secouant la tête, le maître des potions s'efforce de se concentrer sur l'essentiel. Qu'importe Black au fond ? Le danger pour Harry Potter, c'est Pettigrow. Oh, il ne devait sans doute pas espérer tuer le garçon, pas encore. Plutôt rester caché non loin, prêt à sortir quand ça lui rapporterait quelque chose. En tout cas, c'était sans doute ce que Severus aurait fait à sa place. Attendre un signe concret du retour du Mage Noir, de l'endroit où il peut être, pour pouvoir lui apporter en offrande la tête du dernier des Potter afin de devenir un héro, enfin.

Et au vu de l'échec de ses propres investigations, il allait devoir se résigner à parler à Lupin.

Saisissant la potion Tue-Loup, il se dirigea vers le bureau du professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal. Lupin était assis à sa table et corrigeait des copies, sûrement avec beaucoup trop de laxisme.

\- Ah, Severus, dit-il en relevant la tête avec un sourire. Merci.

Rogue lui tendit le verre, puis surmontant sa répulsion, il articula :

\- Je voudrais vous parler, c'est important.

Lupin écarquille les yeux. Surpris de la demande ? Ou peut-être du vouvoiement, tellement peu naturel, réflexe de mise à distance du Maître des Potions qui semble signifier : nous sommes des adultes maintenant.

\- Je t'...vous en prie, accepte Remus en lui désignant un siège.

Il contourne son bureau et vient s'asseoir face Rogue qui le fixe sans parler. La sensation d'étrangeté ne se dissipe pas. Se superpose dans l'esprit de Remus, à l'image du professeur sévère en face de lui, l'image d'un jeune homme surpris par une agression verbale gratuite de James, furieux et trempé sortant du lac, mâchoire serrée et baguette à la main pointé sur Sirius, terrifié au fond du tunnel de la Cabane Hurlante... Comment faire l'impasse du passé et simplement discuter ? Voir Rogue c'est voir James, c'est revivre la trahison de Sirius, le meurtre de ce pauvre Peter...

\- Nous avons des raisons de penser que Black se cache dans les alentours du château, commence Severus, ramenant Lupin à la réalité. En tant que membre de sa petite bande, vous avez dû assister à son apprentissage des secrets de ce château et... sûrement d'autre choses.

\- Oui, bien sûr, admit Remus, mais où veux-t...voulez-vous en venir ?

\- Pourriez-vous me dire si Si... Black avait des endroits particuliers où il aimait se cacher ? Des lieux de rendez-vous, des techniques de dissimulation particulière propres aux Maraudeurs ?

Lupin pinça les lèvres.

\- Pourquoi pensez-vous que nous avions des techniques « particulières » pour se dissimuler ?

Severus plissa les yeux :

\- Ne me prenez pas pour un benêt Lupin. J'étais dans la même année que vous, je sais très bien que vous aviez la capacité de vous manifester brusquement dans les endroits les plus... inappropriés. Bien plus que n'importe quels autres étudiants.

Lupin haussa les épaules et finit par dire :

\- James avait une cape d'invisibilité. Un héritage de famille je crois. Nous en avons effectivement usé et abusé, mais aujourd'hui c'est...

\- Potter junior qui l'a récupéré, je sais, répondit froidement Rogue. Ce n'est pas ça que je cherche à savoir.

\- Et que pensez-vous apprendre de moi exactement ? demanda Remus qui commençait à s'agacer, sentant les effets de la pleine lune échauffer son sang. Si Black utilise des sorts pour se dissimuler à Poudlard, c'est certainement de la magie noire qu'il a dû apprendre auprès de son maître, et vous êtes bien plus compétent que moi en la matière puisque vous avez été à la même école.

Le lycan se mordit la langue. Autant pour la discussion d'adulte. Mais en même temps, à quoi rimait l'interrogatoire de Rogue ? Pensait-il qu'il avait aidé son ancien ami à franchir les limites du château ? Cette idée était totalement révoltante !

Le Maître des Potions n'avait pas réagi sous l'insulte, trop habitué peut-être à ce genre de commentaires perfides sur son passé de Mangemort. Quand il reprit la parole cependant ce fut d'un ton doucereux qui donna froid dans le dos à Remus.

\- En effet, ce n'est pas en matière de magie noire que je pense apprendre quoi que ce soit d'intéressant par vous, monsieur le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Mais plutôt sur la façon dont s'y prenaient vos chers amis pour quitter l'établissement après le couvre-feu… les soirs de pleine lune par exemple.

Il vit avec satisfaction Remus pâlir.

_Ah il serait bien ennuyé le loup-garou si le directeur apprenait qu'il avait entraîné des élèves à le suivre, Merlin sait comment, quand il se transformait_.

\- Nous... nous n'avons jamais pris aucun risque. Hormis la fois où Sirius t'a... vous a piégé avec la Cabane Hurlante, il n'y avait pas de danger pour eux.

\- Ce n'est pas le souvenir que j'en ai, gronda Rogue, l'image d'une cicatrice profanant le visage de Sirius flottant dans son esprit.

Lupin haussa les épaules et une idée germa dans l'esprit de Rogue.

\- Vous dites... aucun danger pour eux ? Mais si ils vous avaient suivi, même dissimulés, le risque était très grand, les sens du loup-garou étant particulièrement aiguisés pour trouver ses proies humaines...

Une goutte de sueur glissa le long de la colonne de Remus.

_La peste soit de ce Serpentard trop intelligent..._

\- Est-il possible qu'ils aient appris... à devenir des annimagus ? lâcha finalement Rogue.

Et comme en réponse l'image d'un chien, d'un rat et d'un cerf apparut dans l'esprit de Remus qui fit tout pour se fermer, pour ne pas laisser l'autre percevoir sa pensée. Mais un rictus lui confirma qu'il n'avait pas été assez rapide.

\- Tiens donc Lupin... vous avez donc laissé des étudiants mineurs s'essayer à une magie très dangereuse dont les conséquences auraient pu être fatales pour ne pas vous sentir trop seul au clair de lune ? Quelle déception pour Dumbledore s'il l'apprenait...

Remus se leva brusquement et s'exclama, toute maturité oublié :

\- Et que dirait-il s'il apprenait que tu couchais avec Black étant étudiant ? Sans doute qu'il a rallié les Mangemorts pour te rejoindre, et continuer votre petite idylle ! Je suppose que tu t'es porté volontaire pour le rechercher, pas vrai ? Ça t'arrange bien que personne d'autre ne s'en préoccupe, que personne ne se demande si ce n'est pas toi qui as introduit ton ancien amant dans le château !

Rogue parut foudroyé sur son siège. Dans sa surprise il avait brusquement l'air de l'adolescent qu'il avait été.

\- C'est... n'importe quoi, souffla-t-il d'une voix blanche. Personne ne croirait quelque chose d'aussi absurde.

\- C'est vrai, sourit Remus d'un air irrésistiblement carnassier, même Sirius à l'époque, si je me souviens bien, n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il faisait quelque chose d'aussi « absurde ». Les premiers signes de son dérangement mental sans doute.

Severus se leva, sourcils froncés et Lupin retroussa les lèvres, prêt à se jeter sur lui. Mais au lieu de prendre sa baguette, le Maître des Potions attrapa le gobelet de potion Tue-Loup qu'il avait apporté et le tendit au lycan, le visage indéchiffrable.

Les mains tremblantes, Remus réalisa ce qui était entrain de se passer en voyant le fin duvet qui commençait à pousser sur sa peau. Il avala la potion et s'écroula sur sa chaise.

\- Je... je suis désolé Severus, balbutia-t-il, secoué.

Rogue, de toute sa hauteur, se contenta de lui jeter un regard méprisant.

\- Reposez-vous. Je vous remplacerais pour vos cours de la fin de la semaine.

Remus hocha la tête, le regarda tourner les talons et quitter la pièce.

De retour dans les cachots, Rogue écrasa son poing sur un mur, une fois, deux fois, jusqu'à avoir mal à la main. Alors comme ça Sirius n'avait pas tenu sa parole ? Il n'avait pas gardé leur secret ! Combien de fois les Maraudeurs avaient-ils débattus de son intimité, de ses performances ou que sais-je d'autre ? Ah, ils avaient dû bien rire à ses dépens, lui pauvre victime que le merveilleux Sirius, si certain de son charme était allé jusqu'à baiser avec consentement, histoire d'être bien sûr que l'emprise des Maraudeurs sur sa vie soit bien pénétrante. Qu'elle ne le quitte plus jamais. Comment avait-il assez stupide pour croire que Sirius avait pu garder leur histoire confidentielle au-devant de son James vénéré ?

Son estomac se souleva et il eut une furieusement envie de vomir, sans que rien pourtant ne remonte dans sa gorge. Comme si son corps essayait de vomir ses émotions.

La sonnerie de la reprise des cours l'obligea à fermer son esprit brutalement. Avec l'efficacité que donne l'habitude, il enferma ses réflexions dans un coin inaccessible de sa tête et accueillit la classe de deuxième année de Poufsouffle avec un regard glacial.

Ce ne fut que bien plus tard le soir même qu'une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Lupin l'avait accusé bien vite de complicité avec Black. Et si c'était lui qui était l'allié de Pettigrow et que sa propre duplicité l'avait inspiré pour lui retourner l'accusation ? Après tout le mage Noir avait recruté bien des loups-garous, Lupin en faisait peut-être parti...

C'était tiré par les cheveux, mais après ce que le lycan lui avait dit, Rogue n'eut aucun scrupule à aller voir Dumbledore pour lui faire part de son soupçon. Albus, bien sûr, si confiant envers Lupin ne le prit pas au sérieux. Mais si il avait raison, il pourrait au moins affirmé « je vous l'avais bien dit » ce qui est, comme chacun sait, la mère de toute les satisfactions.

D'un autre côté, il mesurait, au cas où Pettigrow soit effectivement un annimagus, la difficulté de sa tâche : il pouvait être une mouche, ou un cloporte ! Ce ne serait pas surprenant de la part de cet être insignifiant. Mais alors pour retrouver un cafard dans Poudlard... Il n'était pas sorti du sable !

X-OOOOOO-X

Sirius faisait face au chat, surpris de s'être trouvé un allié aussi étrange. L'animal était roux, et très laid, avec un museau comme s'il s'était pris un mur de plein fouet. Mais il était incroyablement intelligent, le pourchassant sans crainte dans le parc, il l'avait tout à identifié comme n'étant pas un « vrai » animal. À sa manière si particulière de communiquer, le chat l'avait associé dans son esprit à un autre « presque-animal ». Patmol avait insisté, tentant de prendre l'air le plus amical possible, et le chat roux avait fini par lui dire qu'il y avait souvent sur l'ami de sa maîtresse un « presque-rat » qu'il n'aimait pas du tout.

Son instinct de chat l'avertissait contre le rat, un dénommé « Croûtard » par les humains, de la même manière qu'il semblait lui dire de faire confiance dans le « presque-chien ». Aussi quand le « presque-chien » lui expliqua qu'il était justement là pour tuer le rat, il se résolut à l'aider.

Sirius avait essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'il allait avoir besoin d'une « arme d'homme » mais le chat refusait de toucher aux baguettes magiques. Il lui avait donc apporté un couteau. C'était mieux que rien, et en glissant la lame dans la poche de son manteau, Sirius eut l'impression qu'il était proche du but.

Il allait profiter de la sortie à Près-au-Lard d'Halloween pour faire un tour dans le dortoir Gryffondor qui serait sans doute désert. Après tout, il avait souvent réussit à convaincre la Grosse Dame de le laisser entrer étant adolescent, peut-être y parviendrait-il cette fois encore...

Pattenrond miaula en frottant son museau contre sa main.

_Brave bête._

_A suivre..._


	21. 21- La raison de la forme

21 – La raison de la forme

L'alarme résonna dans son esprit, sortant brusquement Rogue de sa dégustation d'un moelleux au chocolat particulièrement savoureux. Le Maître des Potions sortit en trombe de la Grande Salle après un signe de tête à Albus et se précipita dans les couloirs en courant, se félicitant que les élèves soient trop occupés par leur nourriture pour lever les yeux vers lui. Quelqu'un avait essayé de pénétrer de force le dortoir des Gryffondor.

Traversant une tapisserie qui menait, après un couloir dérobé, au pied de la tour Gryffondor, Rogue réfléchissait à toute vitesse. La Grosse Dame n'aurait jamais laissé passer quelqu'un sans les mots de passe, et à son sens il était impossible de franchir de force les barrières de protection du dortoir, à moins d'exploser tout le château. Donc celui qui avait essayé d'entrer devait avoir essuyé un échec et être actuellement entrain de redescendre de la tour vers la sortie.

Le couloir du passage dérobé était étroit et mal éclairé et le professeur de potion heurta de plein fouet une silhouette, la projetant contre le mur latéral.

_\- Lumos maxima !_ incanta Rogue en informulé. Une lumière vive sortit de sa baguette, illuminant le couloir et aveuglant son vis à vis. Mais ce n'était pas un élève, ni Pettigrow.

C'était Sirius Black.

L'homme leva une main au niveau de son front pour se protéger de la lumière, une main maigre. L'autre était crispée sur un long couteau tenu au niveau de la hanche, hanche terriblement maigre aussi. Ses cheveux gras, poussiéreux, emmêlés, ressemblaient plus à un amas de dreadlocks ratées qu'a une chevelure. La barbe qui lui mangeait le visage avait l'air d'avoir été taillé par un droitier de la main gauche. Severus sentit malgré lui sa gorge se serrer, comme si il allait pleurer. _Morgan, Sirius, qu'ont-ils fait de toi ?_

Les yeux gris rencontrèrent les siens et le temps se figea. L'ancienne beauté ravageuse de Black n'était plus qu'une ombre gracieuse sur ces pommettes saillantes, ses orbites enfoncées, ses rides de souffrances aux coins de sa bouche et sur ses tempes. Même son cou était si fluet que Severus aurait presque pu en faire le tour d'une main, du moins lui semblait-il. Sa bouche était ouverte sous le coup de la surprise, et Rogue resta figé, trop choqué pour agir.

\- Rogue, articula l'autre d'une voix rauque et inégale, forcément il fallait que ce soit toi.

Reprenant ses esprits le Maître des Potions chercha quelque chose à dire mais ne trouva rien. Non loin un bruit de pas retentit et le regard de Black se fit inquiet.

\- Laisse-moi passer, Rogue !

\- Sirius... dit finalement le professeur avec effort.

_Bien, bravo, bon début. Maintenant, au lieu de rester planter là comme une potiche : fais quelque chose ! _s'ordonna mentalement le professeur.

Et comme une mécanique, il s'écarta, laissant passer Black.

Lequel resta une seconde figé, comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, puis son visage se fendit d'un large sourire franchement moqueur. Un sourire qui pendant une seconde laissa entrevoir le joli garçon qu'il avait été un jour. Il dépassa enfin Rogue, filant à toute vitesse et lui claquant les fesses au passage.

Cela fit l'effet d'un électro-choc à Rogue qui revint soudain à un état normal.

\- BLACK, SALE POURRITURE ! REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! hurla-t-il en se lançant à sa poursuite.

Mais l'ancien Maraudeur avait dû se transformer en chien pour aller plus vite, car une fois arrivé au bout du couloir, il n'y avait plus aucun signe de lui. Par acquis de conscience Rogue courut tout de même jusqu'à la sortie du château la plus proche, mais en vain.

Haletant dans l'encadrure de la porte, il vit un personnage d'un portrait se précipiter vers lui et dire d'un ton important :

\- Le professeur Dumbledore vous attend devant la tour des Gryffondor. Le portait de la Grosse Dame a été lacéré.

\- Ah oui ? Quelle surprise ! ironisa Severus.

Il retourna vers la tour en traînant les pieds, excessivement furieux contre lui-même.

_Ah, il est beau l'ancien Mangemort, le presque bras-droit du Mage Noir, le redouté Maître des Potions, effarouché comme une biche devant son ancien amant évadé de prison. Vraiment quel talent, quelle maîtrise de soi !_

En voyant l'attroupement devant le tableau lacéré et le regard inquisiteur de Dumbledore, il comprit qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec cette journée pourrie.

_Fichu Black, plaie de mon existence !_ gronda-t-il intérieurement.

Mais il avait aussi terriblement envie de sourire, et se détestait pour cela.

Sirius ricanait encore quand il atteignit la forêt.

X-OOOOOO-X

Le professeur Rogue faisait les cents-pas dans le bureau du directeur.

\- Quel imbécile ! À se comporter comme ça, tout ce qu'il va réussir à faire c'est recevoir le Baiser du Détraqueur !

\- Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne dans le dortoir au moment de sa tentative, ça me permettra de dire au conseil des parents d'élèves que leurs enfants n'ont pas couru de réel danger, nota Dumbledore, l'air fatigué.

\- Et ils vont gober ça ? sourcilla Rogue.

\- J'en doute, mais je n'ai pas mieux à proposer pour le moment. Il faut vraiment le retrouver.

\- Surtout que pendant tout ce temps Queudvert est probablement dans le dortoir, juste à côté de Potter et ses amis !

\- Pas forcément, dit le directeur. J'ai envoyé le professeur Macgonagall détecter les annimagis dans le dortoir et elle n'a rien trouvé.

\- Bien sûr, après la tentative de Black , il a dû se cacher ailleurs... Il va redoubler de prudence maintenant et sera encore plus difficile à capturer… Quand je pense que ce fumier continu de me filer entre les doigts !

\- Je comprends votre frustration. Vous avez dû le rater de peu le soir d'Halloween.

\- En effet, grinça Rogue. Black ne me fait absolument pas confiance, il fait tout pour m'éviter.

\- Essayez de le chercher sans baguette peut-être ? suggéra Albus. Il sera peut-être plus enclin à se montrer !

\- Sans baguette ?! Mais ce malade serait fichu d'en profiter pour me tuer ! s'exclama Rogue.

\- Je croyais que nous étions d'accord pour dire qu'il n'était pas fou ? sourit Dumbledore.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, protesta Rogue. Innocent oui, mais taré, comme d'habitude !

Le directeur éclata de rire.

\- Vous avez vraiment la rancune tenace Severus. Pourtant, vu les efforts que vous faites pour le sauver, vous ne devez sûrement pas le détester autant que vous le dites !

\- Ou alors je tiens vraiment à être celui qui le tuera.

\- Ne soyez pas cynique mon ami, gronda gentiment le directeur. Mettez-vous plutôt à sa place. Il est évadé de prison et n'a aucun moyen de savoir que vous êtes de son côté. Mais si vous allez le trouver sans baguette, il comprendra que vous ne lui voulez pas de mal et vous pourrez vous allier à lui pour capturer Peter Petigrow.

Severus quitta le bureau directorial furieux et enleva une dizaine de points à au moins cinq élèves sur le chemin jusqu'à sa salle de classe. Inutile, mais toujours agréable. Tout le monde ne parlait que du match Gryffondor-Poufsouffle qui allait avoir lieu bientôt et Severus qui méprisait ce jeu au moins autant que ses joueurs avaient l'impression d'entendre en permanence ses oreilles siffler. Exaspérant.

Mine de rien, Dumbledore était intelligent, et l'idée de chercher Sirius sans baguette commençait à faire son chemin dans l'esprit du professeur. Après tout, rien ne l'empêchait de boire un philtre de force avant d'y aller, et vu la crevette que Black était devenu il ne risquerait pas grand-chose. Mais l'idée de se balader dans la Forêt Interdite ou dans le parc, sans aucune notion précise de où se trouvait l'évadé, et désarmé ne lui plaisait vraiment pas.

X-OOOOOO-X

Sirius se frotta le visage avec l'eau du lac, nettoyant autant que possible le sang et les poils qui lui collait encore autour de la bouche. Décidément, il y avait plus agréable que de manger sous forme canine. Patmol avait beau se régaler, Sirius se sentait toujours un peu nauséeux après : il avait appris à ses dépends que quand il mangeait de la viande crue, il devait attendre que son estomac de chien l'ai complètement digéré avant de redevenir humain. Sinon… et bien il se retrouvait à vomir tripes, boyaux et lapin, en somme. Assit sur la rive Sirius se demandait s'il pourrait un jour retrouver une existence normale. Il allait se venger, certes, mais tuer un homme que tout le monde pensait déjà mort ne lui permettrait pas plus de vivre dans la légalité. Enfin, peut-être que le cadavre serait identifié correctement et que comprenant que Peter n'était pas mort, la justice magique comprendrait qu'elle avait sans doute était dupé également pour le meurtre des moldus. Mais c'était une supposition plutôt optimiste de sa part.

En attendant, il devait trouver le mot de passe du dortoir de Gryffondor. Hélas même Pattenrond ne pouvait simple le lui dire, son cerveau de chat ne lui permettant pas de retenir un mot humain. Ou si il le retenait, il ne pouvait ni le dire, ni l'écrire. C'était donc un problème sur lequel Sirius allait devoir se concentrer désormais.

S'allongeant, caché derrière un buisson, Sirius repensa à sa rencontre avec Rogue. Il ricana sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

_La tête qu'il a faite !_

Sirius parvenait très bien à se remémorer l'expression de choc du professeur entre la surprise, l'horreur et la tristesse. Quelque chose d'autre aussi…

En fait Rogue avait eu l'air… bouleversé.

_Il aurait des sentiments pour moi le Snivellus ?_ songeait Sirius.

_Ah ça serait bien un comble ! Monsieur « ça ne va pas durer » donc « je ne veux pas m'attacher » quand on était ensemble aurait maintenant des remords ? Il aurait fantasmé le petit Sevy pendant ces treize dernières années ?_

_Plus probablement qu'il n'a trouvé personne d'autre qui s'intéresse à lui_, pensa amèrement Sirius, _du coup il a dû regretter de ne pas m'avoir pris plus au sérieux…_

Cette pensée le surprit lui-même. Sérieux de quoi exactement ? Ce n'est pas comme si il y avait eut autre chose que du sexe entre eux autrefois. Son esprit était encore si embrouillé qu'il avait du mal à se concentrer sur ses souvenirs.

Black repoussa la mélancolie qui s'emparait de lui. Après tout, quelques en soit les raisons, la faiblesse de Rogue lui avait été utile, et il contentait bien en profiter toutes les fois où ce serait possible.

X-OOOOOO-X

Assit dans la tribune des professeurs, Rogue regardait Gryffondor gagner avec une grande lassitude. Si Dumbledore n'avait exigé qu'il soit présent « au cas où » il serait actuellement dans ses chers cachots, à s'occuper de ses propres affaires, loin de toutes ces émotions exacerbées et de tout ce bruit. Les seuls matchs qu'ils toléraient étaient ceux où Serpentard gagnait. Tous les autres n'étaient que du temps perdu.

\- Aha ! Severus ! il faut que vous regardiez ça ! s'exclama Minerva.

Rogue saisit les jumelles que sa collègue lui tendait en retenant un soupire. Le Quidditch était une des seules choses au monde, avec la cornemuse, capable de transformer la si calme enseignante de Métamorphose en gamine surexcitée.

Suivant son indication, il observa un mouvement plutôt élégant des Poursuiveurs de Poufsouffle, en triangle comme des oiseaux migrateurs qui plongeaient vers la forêt.

\- Par Merlin ! s'écria Severus.

\- Oui c'est impressionnant pas vrai ? Je les ai regardé s'entraîner, ils ont vraiment bien progressé ! Rendez-moi les jumelles maintenant, vite ! répondit Mcgonagall.

Mais elle se méprenait sur l'exclamation du Maitre des Potions. Ce n'était le Quidditch qui l'avait surpris : à la lisière du bois il y avait un grand chien noir qui regardait, passionné, le match en cours. Et derrière, au loin, plusieurs ombres sombres qui s'avançaient en glissant vers le terrain.

\- Des Détraqueurs ! préviens-t-il. Protégez les élèves !

Lupin et Minerva furent les premiers à réagir, quittant la tribune aussi vite que possible. Alerté par son instinct le chien se leva et disparut dans la Forêt interdite. Le sort de traçage que lança Rogue faillit le manquer mais une vibration informa le professeur qu'il avait réussi. Le chien courut pendant environs trois kilomètre dans la forêt, direction Sud-Ouest, puis s'immobilisa. Il devait avoir un refuge à cet endroit. Rogue nota les coordonnées d'un air satisfait et releva les yeux juste à temps pour voir Potter tomber de son balai, les yeux écarquillés de terreur.

Il envoya un sort qui ralentit sa chute au même instant où Lupin transformait le sol pour qu'il devienne aussi moelleux qu'un matelas de gymnastique.

Les deux professeurs l'accompagnèrent à l'infirmerie. Une fois que Rogue se fut assuré que le garçon était dans de bonnes mains, il quitta les lieux.

\- Severus ! l'interpella Lupin.

Rogue se retourna en le fusillant du regard, par principe.

\- Je voulais vous dire… Je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir accusé l'autre jour. Vous venez de sauver Harry, et vous l'avez sans doute déjà fait auparavant, je veux dire les autres années… Je me sens vraiment ridicule.

\- Pas nécessairement à tort, grinça Rogue. Navré mais je ne crois pas en la valeur des excuses, bien que vous autres Maraudeurs semblez en raffoler. Contentez-vous de ne pas vous trouver en travers de ma route et nous n'aurons plus le moindre problème.

Remus fit une moue un peu déçue.

_A quoi est-ce qu'il s'attendait ? Que je lui tombe dans les bras ? Ah Gryffondor un jour, Gryffondor toujours._

Le professeur de Défense finit cependant par avoir un sourire :

\- Très bien Severus, je ferais attention. De toute manière il y a peu de chance que nos relations empirent, pas vrai ?

Rogue eut un rictus.

_Je n'en suis pas si sûr._

Et il tourna les talons. Ah, il se demandait quelle tête ferait le loup-garou s'il apprenait qu'il cherchait effectivement à aider Black…

X-OOOOOO-X

Le lendemain était un dimanche gris et venteux. Le temps idéal pour une petite balade en forêt moldu-style. Nerveux malgré l'énergie du philtre de force qu'il sentait couler dans ses veines Severus pénétra dans la forêt interdite. Plus il s'enfonçait dans les bois obscurs, plus il se sentait stupide. Que ferait-il si il croisait une acromentula ? Ou un spectre ? Black ne valait pas de prendre tous ces risques. Pourtant il continuait à avancer, jetant tous les cents mètres un coup d'œil à sa boussole. Il se rassurait en observant les plantes, arbres, herbes et champignons qu'il connaissait. Au bout de trois quart d'heure de marche solitaire, une amanite prenait des airs de véritable amie. Il était presque parvenu à destination quand il entendit un craquement juste derrière lui. Il s'obligea à respirer calmement : il était dans une forêt particulièrement profonde et maléfique, certes, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de contenir aussi des moineaux, des lièvres et autres créatures inoffensive qui pouvaient parfaitement être à l'origine de craquement.

Il avait presque réussit à se convaincre quand un grognement dangereusement proche retentit.

_Okay. Les moineaux ne grognent pas, les lièvres non plus, ou du moins pas ceux de taille réglementaire._

Rogue recula lentement, s'éloignant de la source du grognement. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que ce serait une créature qu'il pouvait battre à main nue. Quelque chose de pas trop venimeux… ni trop griffu. Le grognement s'intensifia, menaçant et Severus recula précipitamment s'en pouvoir s'en empêcher… Soudain son pied ne rencontra que le vide. Il poussa un cri et bascula en arrière. Il roula sur lui-même dans les feuilles et les branchages pour finir sa chute dans une sorte de marécage boueux.

Il se redressa prestement, sans penser à ses vêtements gluants où à ses pieds dans la boue, prêt à faire face à la créature.

Un énorme chien noir bondit sur la rive en face de lui et aboya joyeusement, se transformant dans un bond en un homme maigre, nu, sale et mort de rire.

\- Aha, merveilleux, impayable !

\- Black ! s'exclama Rogue hors de lui, il tenta de lui sauter dessus, mais ses pieds avaient commencés à s'enliser et il manqua de s'effondrer de tout son long dans la boue.

\- Oh, je t'en prie, arrête, j'en peux plus, gloussa Sirius en s'essuyant des larmes.

Plus prudemment, le professeur sortit de la marre. Ses jambes étaient mouillées et boueuses jusqu'aux genoux et sa robe couverte de feuilles mortes. Il se trouvait dans une sorte de clairière bordée par un amas rocheux qui devait servir d'abri à Black. Lequel l'observait, un large sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ah, je n'avais pas ris comme ça depuis des années !

Rogue était absolument furieux. Finalement il allait retourner au château et laisser Black galérer tout seul avec ses affaires. Azkaban lui semblait être un établissement de choix pour un crétin de ce genre. Il pinça les lèvres et regarda Sirius s'approcher de lui en minaudant :

\- Alors Sevy' je t'ai manqué ? C'est très imprudent de ta part de venir me voir sans baguette.

Rogue haussa un sourcil et allongea une droite monumentale à l'ancien Maraudeur. Il n'était pas du tout bon en combat de moldu et ne dù qu'a sa potion de force de ne pas se casser un doigt ou deux, mais il eut la satisfaction de voir Black projeté en arrière s'écraser par terre, se tenant la joue en criant, enchaînant les jurons.

Severus ne perdit pas de temps et se jeta sur lui, utilisant sa force artificielle pour lui bloquer les bras en appuyant ses genoux dessus.

\- Maintenant tu vas m'écouter, espèce de sale fils de ta mère.

Sirius lui lança un regard noir.

\- C'est bas comme insulte ça, Snivellus. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Je suppose que tu ne cherches pas à me livrer aux Détraqueurs, sinon tu ne serais pas venu désarmé, alors quoi ?

Le professeur fixait l'homme sous lui s'efforçant de maîtriser le trouble que lui inspirait cette position. Mais hélas Sirius semblait avoir gardé une forme d'instinct pour repérer sa gêne, car il ajouta d'un ton narquois :

\- Tu veux profiter de mon corps avant, c'est ça ?

\- Vas te faire foutre Black !

\- Sans façon, merci, pervers.

Severus étira sa bouche en un rictus cruel.

\- C'est vraiment amusant de voir que ton orgueil démesuré est toujours présent après treize ans en prison. Ou bien est-ce parce que tu ne t'es pas vu quand un miroir récemment ?... En ce cas permet moi de te dire qu'un Inferi a plus de charme que ta carcasse.

Sirius accusa le coup et cessa de se débattre. Il ne riait plus, il avait seulement l'air amère. Visiblement l'insulte avait touché juste.

Avec une satisfaction à peine mêlé d'une touche de culpabilité, Rogue put enfin expliquer :

\- Je suis envoyé par Dumbledore. Il souhaite t'aider à capturer Pettigrow.

Le visage émacié de Sirius se figea de surprise.

\- Il… il me fait confiance ? Mais comment ça se fait ?

Rogue haussa les épaules en détournant les yeux.

\- C'est Dumbledore, c'est un génie. Pour ça j'aurais besoin que tu me dises quel est la forme annimagus de Pettigrow.

\- Comment tu sais que…

\- Simple déduction Black, ce n'était pas si difficile à deviner. Vous étiez vraiment des abrutis tête brûlée.

\- On soutenait un ami ! s'exclama Sirius.

\- Oui, je t'ai déjà fait part de mon opinion sur en quoi cela aidait Lupin de savoir qu'il vous mettait en danger et si je me souviens bien, ça ne t'avait pas plu, donc ne recommençons pas le même dialogue.

Il marqua une pause en voyant Sirius froncer les sourcils d'un air perplexe. Il ne se souvenait plus de cette dispute ?

_Peu importe._

\- Donc ! Peter Pettigrow ? Un nuisible je suppose ? Un cafard ?

Sirius eut un petit rire.

\- Ouais, quelque chose dans cet esprit-là. Par contre, est-ce que tu veux bien me lâcher ? Comme tu l'as si gentiment fait remarqué, je ne suis pas bien épais, mais toi si, et je commence à avoir mal.

Rogue hésita une seconde. Sirius le regardait dessous ses paupières, d'un air provoquant. Il n'avait pas vraiment mal. En faîte, même si il l'écrasait un peu, sentir le corps du Maître des Potions contre lui, sentir la chaleur de ses cuisses le long de ses flans était plutôt… agréable. Pour ne pas dire excitant.

_Forcément hein, douze ans et demi en prison, un rien m'excite_, se morigéna Sirius.

Comme le professeur ne bougeait toujours pas, et surtout continuait à le fixer avec ses yeux noirs qui avaient peuplés ses cauchemars, Sirius se tortilla un peu vers l'arrière et monta ses hanches vers lui. Rogue sursauta et il vit avec amusement ses joues s'empourprer.

\- Attention Rogue, je vais finir par croire que tu y prends plaisir finalement, souffla-t-il en ondulant lentement sous lui.

Il fanfaronnait mais commençait lui-même à se sentir un peu… à l'étroit. Heureusement son insolence fit réagir Rogue qui se leva précipitamment avec une moue dégoûtée. Sirius se leva à son tour, s'époussetant. Il se pencha derrière un rocher et en sortit une robe de sorcier écorchée qu'il enfila.

\- Décidément, on avancerait plus vite avec un enfant de cinq ans qu'avec toi, fit Rogue d'un ton froid. Alors, Pettigrow, quelle forme ?

Restant à bonne distance, Sirius fixa le professeur. Il pouvait lui dire. Rogue serait bien capable d'aller dans le dortoir de Gryffondor, de capturer Pettigrow et de le livrer aux Détraqueurs… Mais cette idée lui déplaisait. C'était sa tâche. Lui seul devait l'accomplir. Bien sur l'aide Rogue lui serait utile, mais... Entre le rat et lui, c'était une affaire privée. Il lui avait déjà échappé une fois. Et il l'avait fait accusé et enfermé, il avait détruit sa vie. Jamais il ne pourrait avancer si quelqu'un d'autre le capturait à sa place…

Et puis de toute façon, qu'est-ce qui lui garantissait que Rogue était sincère ? Peut-être voulait-il simplement récolter toute la gloire tout seul, et se moquait que Sirius soit innocenté ou non.

De toute façon il ne voulait pas être secouru, il ne voulait pas être aidé. Il allait vaincre Pettigrow et le faire mourir comme il aurait dû mourir il y a treize ans. Ainsi peut-être pourrait-il se regarder dans un miroir un jour. Il ne se pardonnerait jamais, bien sûr, d'avoir livré James et Lily à ce traître, mais au moins pourrait-il regarder Harry en face, si jamais le gamin voulait bien lui jeter un regard.

Severus fronça les sourcils. Black, le regard vide, semblait perdu dans ses pensées, comme s'il avait oublié sa présence. Sans doute un reste de la prison… Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas eut de discussion, d'égal à égal avec une autre personne ?

Il s'avança vers l'ancien Mauraudeur, frappé par la tristesse sur ses traits désormais si maigres. Il devait avoir des carences pour que sa peau soit aussi terne et Rogue ne voulait même pas penser à l'état de ses dents. Il aurait dû être dégoutté par son apparence négligé, il le savait. Cette vision aurait dû le guérir définitivement de l'attirance bizarre qu'il avait pour Black...

Pourtant, là tout de suite, face à l'évadé qui marmonnait tout seul dans sa barbe de trois jours, il avait seulement envie de le prendre dans ses bras. De l'emmener dans les cachots, de le soigner, de le réparer, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse de nouveau se battre avec sans craindre de le briser.

_Ridicule_.

Certes la prison l'avait changé, mais Black restait toujours le même crétin égoïste, trop passionné par son propre ressentit pour réfléchir ou se préoccuper de celui des autres.

_Quand je pense qu'il avait craché le morceaun sur notre relation à Lupin_ ! se rappela Rogue, appelant sa colère pour chasser son émotion.

Se penchant en avant il attrapa le bras de l'évadé qui sursauta, et tenta en vain de se dégager.

\- Mais lâche-moi ! protesta-t-il

\- Réponds-moi, Black !

Malgré lui il regarda sa main qui entourait son bras. Il pouvait beaucoup trop sentir son os. Il releva la tête pour croiser le visage de Sirius, à quelques centimètres du sien.

Severus aurait voulu utiliser la légimencie, mais curieusement il ne percevait rien des pensées du brun. Il n'y avait dans les yeux gris que brumes, brouillard et vide. Il écarquilla les yeux quand l'évadé se pencha vers lui, l'embrassant sur la joue, puis au coin des lèvres. Le contact, délicat, tendre et complètement inattendu l'électrisa. Il eut soudain une envie folle de d'embrasser Black, de sentir sa langue sur la sienne, son goût dans la bouche. Il eut envie presque douloureusement de saisir les hanches maigres pour le plaquer contre lui, l'entourer de tout son corps, l'engloutir presque. Il ouvrit la bouche, avala une bouffée d'air chargé de l'odeur âcre, poussiéreuse de Black et avec un effort surhumain recula.

Black, l'air sardonique, lui lança :

\- Navré de te décevoir, Snivellus, mais je ne te fais pas du tout confiance !

Il fit un pas en arrière et se métamorphosa. Le chien disparut entre les arbres. Rogue serra les mâchoires à se faire mal.

_L'enfoiré !_

Il s'était encore fait avoir.

_Très bien, et bien il peut aller se faire voir ailleurs le Black. Il n'aura qu'à transmettre mes amitiés aux Détraqueurs. _

Severus repris la route du château. Il avait froid, il était sale et ankylosé à cause de sa chute. Il était surtout tellement furieux qu'il aurait pu exploser un hippogriffe à mains nues, et il fut presque déçu de quitter la forêt sans croiser de bébêtes belliqueuses.

\- Donc… si je comprends bien ça ne s'est pas bien passé ? demanda prudemment Dumbledore.

Bien sûr, il avait fallu qu'il croise Albus sur le chemin des cachots. Comme si les quelques regards d'élèves incrédules n'avaient pas été déjà une punition suffisante pour s'être préoccupé de ce fumier de Black.

\- D'après-vous ? Moi je ne m'approche plus de ce crétin. Je vais continuer à surveiller le dortoir de Gryffondor mais je ne lèverais pas le petit doigt si il se fait repérer en essayant d'y entrer. Et pour connaître la forme d'annimagus de Pettigrow, vous n'avez qu'à aller demander vous-même à Lupin !

\- Je ne préfère pas, répondit le directeur avec délicatesse. Je suppute qu'ils ont dû apprendre cette magie pour l'accompagner les soirs de pleine lune et connaissant ce cher Remus, il doit terriblement culpabiliser de les avoirs laisser prendre tous ces risques pour lui.

\- Mais est-ce que la capture de Pettigrow n'est pas plus importante que le bien-être de Lupin ? s'indigna Rogue.

\- Ne pensez pas une seconde que la sécurité de mes élèves n'est pas ma priorité absolue, répondit sévèrement Dumbledore. Mais si Pettigrow est dans le dortoir de Gryffondor cette année, sans doute y était-il aussi les années d'avant. Il n'a aucune bonne raison de détruire sa couverture alors que Voldemort est encore si faible. Je pense donc que Harry ne risque rien... pour le moment.

Rogue grimaça en entendant le nom du Lord, encore trop mêlé de souffrance et de cruauté pour lui.

\- Reposez-vous, dit finalement le directeur, retrouvant son sourire. Espérons que Black saura être discret pour sa capture.

Le Maître des Potions hocha la tête, puis pris congé, trop hâtif de retrouver sa douche pour protester.

X-OOOOOOO-X

La neige commença à tomber et le chien se secoua. Il faisait vraiment trop froid, il ne pouvait pas rester dans la forêt. Il se dirigea vers Près-au-Lard et avisa un local à poubelle qui n'était pas clos. Il s'y réfugia, appréciant d'être au moins coupé du vent. Heureusement qu'il avait le poil épais. Il s'endormit.

Le réveil fut brutal. Le propriétaire du local n'aimait visiblement pas les chiens et le chassa à grands cris, lui envoyant des ordures. Patmol gronda mais s'éloigna, avisant un journal que l'homme venait de lui jeter, il le prit dans sa gueule avant de s'éloigner. Il allait devoir se trouver un autre refuge. Il pensait bien sûr à la Cabane Hurlante, mais n'osait pas y retourner. Trop de souvenirs en imprégnaient encore les murs. Avisant une ruelle peu fréquentée et à peu près protégée de la neige par les toits il s'allongea sur le sol et plaça le journal devant son museau. Il devait offrir une vue amusant comme ça, mais aucun passant ne vient troubler sa lecture. Ce n'était pas très agréable de contraindre le cerveau du chien à lire alors que ça lui était si peu naturel et puis il profitait moins bien des couleurs, cependant ça l'occupait. En voyant une offre d'achat en ligne pour un Éclair de Feu, il eut une idée. Harry volait vraiment de façon extraordinaire, et Sirius imaginait très bien quel aurait été le désespoir de James si son balai avait été détruit par le Saule Cogneur comme c'était arrivé au Nimbus de Harry après l'attaque des Détraqueurs.

Il regarda les conditions d'achat. Il pouvait le faire livrer au nom de Potter à Poudlard, il n'aurait qu'a indiquer le numéro de son coffre : les gobelins étaient capables de reconnaître de façon indiscutable l'authenticité d'une écriture. Et comme ils ne se mêlaient pas des affaires des sorciers, ils ne préviendraient pas les autorités.

Restait à trouver une plume... Patmol choisit la solution de facilité et renversa un passant qui portait un gros sac avec un aboiement joyeux. Il saisit le sac et le secoua en rependant son contenu sur le sol. Le sorcier, furieux, sortit sa baguette mais avant qu'il puisse lui jeter un sort, Sirius avait déjà saisit délicatement une plume dans sa gueule avant de partir en courant. Dans la ruelle, le magazine n'avait pas bougé. Il se retransforma et le compléta en sifflotant. Quand brusquement l'air devint glacial. Pas le même froid que celui de l'hiver, un froid déprimant qu donnait envie de se rouler en boule et pleurer. Sirius se redressa, au abois. Les Détraqueurs ! Mais comment avait-il pu être assez stupide pour les oublier ! Bien sur qu'ils devaient faire des patrouilles régulières à Prés-au-Lard, ne serait-ce que pour le plaisir de terrifier les habitants.

Se transformant en Patmol, Sirius se terra au fond de la ruelle, terrifié. Ils allaient le surprendre, c'était sur, le capturer, et il finirait ses jours dans sa cellule.

_Non ! Non, plutôt mourir que subir un tel sort !_

Il se précipita à toute vitesse vers la rue principale, prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour être tué avant d'être capturé, quitte à recevoir le Baiser, quand soudain le chat roux apparut devant lui. Le poil ébouriffé, toutes griffes dehors, il feula sur Patmol d'un air féroce pour le faire reculer. À ce moment précis les Détraqueurs apparurent dans la rue principale, devant la ruelle et Pattenrond se tourna dans leur direction. Il cracha et la haute silhouette encapuchonnée aspira lentement l'atmosphère de la ruelle, jetant dans l'air des relents acides de désespoir.

Ne recevant que des émotions simples d'animaux, elle fit demi-tour et poursuivit son chemin sinistre. Patmol s'effondra contre un mur, attitude très étrange pour un chien, et se mit à gémir doucement.

Comme si il cherchait à lui changer les idées, le chat roux lui apporta le bon de commande qu'il avait rempli. Patmol lui évoqua un hibou et le chat, après avoir songé à manger, parut comprendre que c'était un message à envoyer. Seulement où trouver un hibou, désormais ? Il n'allait pas reprendre le risque de traîner de nouveau à Prés-au-Lard. Découragé le chien laissa le bon de commande dans la ruelle et partit en direction du château quand le chat le rattrapa, le papier dans la gueule. La queue fièrement dressé, il se dirigea vers le bureau de courrier de Prés-au-Lard, se retourna, et Patmol aurait pu jurer qu'il lui avait fait un clin d'œil.

_Mon meilleur allié est un chat. Pauvre de moi._

Le cœur plus léger, il se dirigea vers la forêt Interdite, songeant que plus jamais il ne manquerait de respect à un félin.

Il se décida finalement à regagner la Cabane Hurlante pour s'abriter du froid. Chaque éraflure sur les meubles lui rappelait cette époque où tout était différent. Comme ils s'étaient amusés, inconscients qu'ils étaient, pendant ces nuits au clair de lune ! Explorant le parc, la forêt et Près-au-lard comme personne avant eux ! Ils avaient un peu le sentiment d'être des propriétaires dans leur domaine. Et surtout, ils étaient une meute.

Le loup en avait particulièrement conscience et le communiquait aux autres et Patmol le recevait parfaitement. Le cerf, le loup et même le rat, c'était sa meute, ceux grâce à qui il survivait, ces compagnons. Le vent le hurlait quand ils courraient tous ensemble, la terre le murmurait quand ils se chamaillaient. Patmol sentait clairement dans tous ses gênes qu'il aurait pu mourir pour eux s'il l'avait fallu, et qu'ils en auraient fait autant.

Sirius se transforma et se rappela des petits matins embrumés quand James, Peter et lui se retransformaient en sortant du tunnel de la Cabane Hurlante, disparaissant dans la cape de plus en plus serrés à mesure qu'ils grandissaient, au point qu'à partir de la sixième année, Peter restait en rat jusqu'à ce qu'ils rejoignent leur dortoir.

Comment oublier ces regards épuisés et heureux au matin !

Une fois, un camarade de classe les avait taquiné en affirmant qu'on avait l'impression qu'ils sortaient tous les trois d'une folle nuit d'amour. James et lui avait rigolé de concert en lui envoyant un petit maléfice, mais Sirius songeait aujourd'hui qu'il avait eu raison, en quelque sorte.

C'était bien ces nuits ensemble qui avaient forgé l'amour fraternel qui les unissaient autrefois tous les quatre. Avant que Peter ne trahisse. Avant que James n'en meurt.

Non loin, dans les cachots, Severus sentit vibrer son alarme d'intrusion dans la Cabane Hurlante. Il lança le sort et vit Sirius Black couché en chien de fusil sur un amas de rideaux. Il dormait et dans son sommeil de grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Rogue pinça les lèvres et coupa le sort.

_Ferme ton esprit !_

_A suivre... _


	22. 22- Incursions canine

**22- Incursions canine**

\- Pensez-vous vraiment que ce balai ne présente aucun danger Severus ? demanda le professeur Macgonagall d'un air anxieux.

Severus pris un air préoccupé.

\- Hélas Minerva, je n'ai pas les compétences pour le garantir. Sans doute faudrait-il faire venir un expert pour le démonter et en contrôler toutes les pièces.

\- Et combien de temps cela va-t-il prendre ? Potter me harcèle constamment pour récupérer son cadeau.

\- Potter attendra encore un peu ! Nous faisons tout de même ça pour sa sécurité ! s'indigna faussement Rogue.

Madame Pomfresh et le professeur Mcgonagall hochèrent la tête d'un air concerné.

\- Je connais un expert, proposa l'infirmière, je vais lui demander de passer dès que possible.

\- Merci Pomona, approuva Mcgonagall.

Que ne ferait-on pas pour le Survivant, ironisa Severus, s'attirant cette fois un regard suspicieux du professeur de Métamorphose.

Quittant la pièce, Severus ricana intérieurement. C'était mesquin, mais jouissif de piquer son jouet à l'enfant chéri du monde sorcier. Si Black l'apprenait il serait sûrement furieux et cette pensée renforçait encore sa satisfaction.

Noël était passé sans le moindre signe de l'exaspérant clébard, hormis ce balai envoyé à Potter. C'était merveilleux de voir que plutôt que de se commander des philtres de renforcement, des couvertures ou même de quoi manger Black préférait risquer sa sécurité pour offrir un balai à Potter. Formidable sens des priorités, comme d'habitude.

_Mais ce n'est pas mon problème._

Il retourna dans son bureau pour préparer son cour qui commençait dans une demi-heure. Il saisit au passage une plume en sucre qu'il coinça dans un coin de sa bouche. Non, il ne gardait pas habituellement des friandises dans son bureau. Mais il y a trois semaines, comme les autres années avant, Dumbledore lui avait envoyé un paquet de douceurs pour son anniversaire. Le directeur était le seul à passer outre son interdiction formelle de faire la moindre allusion à cette fête stupide. Quelle idée de fêter sa naissance ? C'était un hasard, il n'y était pour rien, et cette séparation en année de la vie était comme une obligation à faire un bilan autant qu'un rappel du temps qui passait et ne l'épargnait pas.

_Tu parles d'une fête inutile._

N'empêche que ce n'était pas désagréable un petit bonbon de temps en temps, tant que personne ne le surprenait.

L'alarme de la Cabane Hurlante résonnait souvent désormais, et Severus ne jetait un œil que par acquis de conscience. Histoire de vérifier que Black n'était pas entrain de mourir de faim, ou de se traîner avec une jambe cassée... Pas que ça l'aurait dérangé, hein, en soi... Mais Dumbledore aurait sans doute été un peu fâché qu'il laisse son ancien camarade de classe dans une telle situation. Donc il voyait presque tous les jours Sirius partir chasser sous forme de chien, revenir et se transformer, faire les cents-pas dans la Cabane, jouer avec un gros chat roux très moche, repartir... En fait il avait un peu l'impression que l'ancien Maraudeur était devenu son voisin, un voisin discret une fois qu'il était chez lui ou dehors mais qui le réveillait systématiquement quand il rentrait trop tard.

Aussi quand il entendit l'alarme du dortoir de Gryffondor se déclencher, sa première pensée fut :

_Il ne pourrait pas faire ça le week-end ? Y'en a qui travaillent dans ce château !_

Puis il déclencha le sort pour voir Sirius disparaître dans un passage secret. Avait-il attrapé l'annimagus cette fois ?

Se tirant du lit avec un grognement Rogue s'étira, attrapa sa brosse à cheveux et se coiffa, vieux réflexe de ne jamais sortir avec les cheveux en désordre. Puis il quitta son bureau en se dirigeant sans hésiter vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

Il fut assez surprit d'un trouver un rouquin choqué accompagné de Potter, plus ébouriffé que jamais.

\- CE N'ETAIT PAS UN CAUCHEMARD, JE L'AI VU, IL ETAIT DEVANT MON LIT ! beugla Ron Weasley au professeur Mcgonagall qui fronça les sourcils.

\- Nous vous croyons, M. Weasley, dit le directeur d'un ton apaisant. Mais si aucun d'entre vous n'a été blessé, c'est l'essentiel.

\- Quand je pense qu'un élève a été assez stupide pour noter tous les mots de passes sur un parchemin ! se désola Minerva.

\- Comment voulez-vous assurer la sécurité de tels cornichons, renchéri Rogue, ravi d'en rajouter.

Potter sursauta en se tournant vers lui comme s'il venait de le remarquer et son regard vert étincelant devint aussitôt agressif.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, vous ? s'étonna-t-il d'un ton à peine poli.

\- Je n'ai pas de comptes à vous rendre, répondit sèchement le Maître des Potions.

\- Minerva, raccompagnez donc ses enfants dans leur dortoir et prenez les mesures de sanctions qui s'imposent envers l'élève imprudent qui a laissé traîner ses mots de passes, intervint Albus. Nous allons renforcer la sécurité de votre dortoir, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Mcgonagall hocha la tête, et fit signe à Potter et Weasley de sortir. Ils obtempérèrent non sans un regard malveillant de Potter à l'aloi de Rogue qui plissa le nez d'un air méprisant. Une fois la porte refermée derrière eux, Severus lança :

\- Et bien... bonne nuit Albus.

\- Severus... soupira le directeur avec un sourire en coin.

\- Quoi ? répondit Severus en s'efforçant de ne pas avoir l'air trop infantile, c'était bien Black, il est entré dans le dortoir, puis en est ressortit, point. Peut-être a-t-il capturé Pettigrow, peut-être pas, je m'en moque.

\- Voyons cher ami, nous devons savoir, c'est important.

Rogue se renfrogna.

\- Très bien, je me renseignerais et vous informerait. Ça vous va ?

\- Parfait, approuva le directeur avec un sourire joyeux. Bonne nuit ! Pour ce qu'il en reste.

Severus hocha la tête puis repartit chez lui. Il allait sans doute entendre l'alerte de la Cabane Hurlante dans peu... Peut-être Black y emmènerait-il Petigrow ? Il faudrait absolument empêcher cet abrutit de le tuer avant qu'il ait avoué ses crimes, dans ce cas. Cette petite pourriture méritait de souffrir milles morts avant de mourir pour de bon. Le monde devait savoir qui était celui qui avait trahit James et Lily. Enfin, à part lui-même bien sûr...

Un frisson traversa Rogue, qui, le cœur serré, accéléra le pas. Oui, il ne savait pas qui concernait la prophétie... mais si seulement il avait fait les recherches lui-même avant de faire son rapport au Lord... Tout ça pour quitter son ennuyeuse planque à Prés-au-Lard !

_Ferme ton esprit !_ S'ordonna-t-il. _Sinon je ne vais jamais réussir à me rendormir._

Il entra dans son appartement et sentit tout de suite qu'il y avait eu un problème. Son sort anti-intrusion état activé ! Sortant sa baguette, Rogue maudit Dumbledore qui l'avait empêché de mettre quelque chose de plus agressif, sous prétexte que « si c'est un élève qui entre pour faire une blague il ne faudrait pas qu'il se retrouve prisonnier d'une toile d'araignée géante et blablabla ». Laxisme directorial typique de Dumbledore.

\- Homnium revelio ! chuchota Rogue.

Et le sort détecta une présence dans la salle de bain.

Soufflant doucement pour relâcher sa tension, le professeur verrouilla soigneusement la porte de l'appartement, puis s'avança vers la salle de bain. Pettigrow aurait-il pu venir se réfugier chez lui ? Pensait-il qu'un ancien Mangemort lui viendrait en aide ? Si c'était le cas, il allait avoir une cruelle désillusion...

D'un geste souple, Severus ensorcela la porte de la salle de bain qui s'ouvrit silencieusement. Il se précipita à l'intérieur, tous les sens en alerte.

La tête en arrière sous un jet puissant d'eau chaude, Black passait ses mains dans ses cheveux avec une volupté qu'il soulignait de petits soupires de satisfaction. De la buée s'élevait de la baignoire et de sa peau, un filet d'eau grise et sale disparaissait dans le siphon.

\- Black ! s'exclama Severus.

La surprise fit que hélas sa voix dérailla légèrement dans les aigus et Sirius tourna la tête vers lui avec un large sourire moqueur et dégoulinant.

\- Salut Sevy' ! Dis, ça ne t'ennuierait pas de fermer la porte ? Il fait froid dehors.

\- Si... si je ferme la porte, ça ne changera rien à la température du dehors, répondit Severus.

_Mais pourquoi je dis ça moi ?_

Sirius pouffa :

\- Oui, mais ça fait un courant d'air, je veux dire.

_Je ne vais pas encore me laisser déstabiliser ! Reprends-toi Severus !_

\- Je peux savoir ce que, par Merlin, tu fiches dans ma salle de bain, Black ?

\- Je me lave ô homme perspicace. Et crois moi, j'en avais bien besoin.

\- Oui, ça je te crois, admit Rogue.

Il pointa sa baguette sur Sirius qui se retrouva pendu au plafond par le pied.

\- Mais ! Mais fais-moi descendre Servilo ! s'indigna-t-il.

\- Écoutes moi, sale chien, tu vas décaniller fissa de chez moi et retourner moisir au fond des bois ! articula froidement Rogue.

\- Je vais le faire ! Dès que je me serais douché ! Je crois que j'ai choppé une infection ou un truc comme ça, ça me gratte, c'est épouvantable !

Rogue eut une exclamation dégoûtée et recula précipitamment.

\- Écoute Rogue, dis Sirius dont le sang commençait à monter à la tête, j'ai déjà eu une nuit pourrie alors n'en rajoute pas. Je me douche et je disparais, ça te va ?

\- Je n'ai pas particulièrement envie que tu mettes tes puces dans ma salle de bain, non, rétorqua Rogue, ravi d'avoir le fugitif à sa merci.

\- J'ai la tête qui tourne, marmonna Sirius.

\- Pardon ? s'enquit Rogue.

Mais il eut sa réponse en voyant Black tourner de l'œil.

_Peste, peste, peste !_ Jura intérieurement Severus.

Il fit doucement redescendre l'homme et le coucha dans sa baignoire. Pas question de le laisser contaminer un nouvel endroit de chez lui. En attend qu'il reprenne ses esprits, il fit venir deux flacons de potion. Avec la première il se frictionna les mains et les avants bras pour se désinfecter. Il alluma la douche et régla la température sur chaud, saisit la deuxième potion et la mélangea au jet, qu'il dirigea soigneusement de sa baguette pour s'assurer qu'il passait sur tout le corps de Sirius. Alors, comme un choc à retardement, il réalisa qu'il était encore complètement nu. Nus ses bras maigres dont les muscles secs saillaient sans pourtant être volumineux, couvrant les os, nues ses jambes au bout desquelles ses pieds, encore noirs de crasses, étaient rattachés, nu son ventre creux où apparaissaient les côtes, les hanches plutôt larges pour un homme, une fine rangée de poils sombres qui descendait jusqu'à...

Severus remonta précipitamment son regard, laissant le jet laver la zone, essayant de ne pas rougir quand autre-chose retint son attention. Sur le sternum creux, le tatouage qu'il lui avait offert il y a... quatorze ans ? Quinze ? Était toujours là. Malgré lui Severus tendit la main et suivit doucement les contours du dessin du bout des doigts. Il sursauta quand Sirius emprisonna sa main dans la sienne, ouvrant soudain les yeux. Depuis quand était-il réveillé exactement ?

Les yeux gris semblaient se perdre dans les siens, comme s'ils cherchaient une réponse dans les abîmes noirs et Rogue sentit sa tête tourner un peu comme après un verre de vin à jeun. Et ça pétillait dans son estomac, comme si c'était du champagne plus que du vin.

\- Tu as les mains froides, remarqua Sirius d'une voix rauque, et Severus trouva ce timbre infiniment troublant.

Il se demanda stupidement si Sirius trouverait ses lèvres froides aussi s'il les posait là, sur sa bouche rouge. Et s'il les posait sur le tatouage ? Ou dans le creux du ventre ? Ou... L'évadé tira un peu son bras et un coin de sa manche trempa dans l'eau. S'il le laissait faire, est-ce qu'il l'attirerait complètement sur lui ? Severus imagina le poids de ses vêtements s'enfonçant dans les profondeurs de la baignoire, le contact du corps osseux au travers, la sensation de se noyer avec lui...

Sirius inspira, soulevant sa poitrine et Severus se dégagea brusquement.

Il se leva, obligeant son regard à se faire noir en regardant le fugitif qui le fixait toujours d'un air un peu interrogateur.

\- Je t'ai mis une potion d'assainissement, dit sèchement Rogue. Rince toi bien, lave toi avec du savon et du shampoing, puis, après t'être séché tu t'étaleras cette crème...

Il fit venir un petit bocal remplit d'une mixture blanche.

\- … partout. Ensuite, dehors !

Il tourna les talons et claqua la porte derrière lui.

Une fois dans son salon il soupira de soulagement.

_C'est bien Severus_, se félicita-t-il.

Il n'avait plus seize ans, il ne devait plus se laisser troubler par cet abrutit.

Il avisa un tas de vêtements sales qui traînaient par terre et qu'il n'avait pas repéré de prime abord.

\- Récuvite ! Lança-t-il.

Il s'assit dans son canapé essayant de ne pas penser aux bruits d'eau dans sa salle de bain. Il se releva et alluma un feu dans la cheminée, puis retourna s'asseoir. Il ferma les yeux et se massa les paupières. Il allait être épuisé en cour au matin, tout ça à cause de lui...

_Fichu Black. Plaie de mon existence._

Il se sentit glisser doucement dans le sommeil, mais ses sens restés aiguisés lui firent ouvrir les yeux dès que Sirius sortit de la salle d'eau. En serviette, heureusement, les cheveux ramenés sur le cotés. Severus agita sa baguette et le tas de vêtements propres volèrent jusqu'à lui, un autre coup de baguette et ses cheveux furent secs.

Sirius agita la tête d'un air contrarié.

\- Ne fais pas ça, marmonna-t-il.

\- Quoi encore ?! s'indigna Severus.

\- Me jeter des sorts comme ça. Comme si j'étais un carcmol ou un moldu...

Sirius baissa la tête et commença à enfiler sa robe de sorcier volée, d'un bleu délavé et informe, et Severus ne se sentit pas le cœur de répliquer. Il n'osait imaginer ce que lui ressentirait, privé de sa baguette. Sans doute n'aurait-il pas survécu.

\- Tu sais où est la sortie, indiqua l'ancien Serpentard.

\- Je peux dormir ici ? demanda le cabot à brûle pourpoint.

\- Mais... Non ! s'exclama Rogue. Dégage ! T'espère quoi ? Que les Détraqueurs te trouvent ici et nous envoient tous les deux à Azkaban ?

\- Oh, ça serait sûrement plus drôle avec toi en compagnon de cellule, rigola Black.

\- Je n'ai pas tellement l'impression d'avoir tant que ça illuminé ta vie la dernière fois, répliqua sèchement Rogue.

Sirius lança sa serviette sur le dos d'un fauteuil en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Comment ça « la dernière fois » ?

\- Comment ça « comment ça » ? On n'a pas été vingt-cinq fois en prison ensemble, que je sache !

\- À quel moment on a été en prison ensemble ? insista Sirius en secouant la tête.

Severus se leva, cherchant la moindre trace de moquerie dans les yeux du brun.

\- Tu... tu ne te souviens pas ?

\- Mais se souvenir de quoi ? s'énerva Sirius.

L'ancien Serpentard plissa les yeux. Son amnésie ne semblait pas simulée. Une séquelle d'Azkaban ? Pourtant sa présence ne devait pas exactement être un souvenir heureux, pourquoi aurait-il disparut ? D'un autre coté... La vie à Azkaban était suffisamment terrible pour y perdre bien plus que des souvenirs.

\- J'ai été un an et demi à Azkaban avant que Dumbledore ne parvienne à prouver mon travail d'espion et à me faire libérer, dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait détaché. À l'époque les cellules étaient surchargées, on était dans la même.

Étrange hasard d'ailleurs. Visiblement Black et lui c'était comme la gravité, quelque que soient les circonstances ils se retrouvaient toujours attirés l'un vers l'autre. Enfin attirés... Bref.

Face à lui, Sirius semblait perplexe. Invoquant sa légimencie, Severus plongea dans son esprit. Des images et des sons comme des volutes de fumées s'entrelaçaient. Des cris, des coups, une sensation de froid, d'humidité, un désespoir à vomir ses entrailles, à s'arracher la peau avec les ongles, un manque épouvantable, le dégoût de soi, James et Lily pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi je suis tellement désolé, une odeur boisée qui faisait monter un désir terrible, un corps contre le sien dans la pénombre, « ça n'aurait rien changé de toute façon... ».

Severus laissa échapper un cri et rompit la connexion en se projetant en arrière.

\- Pas une destination cool mes pensées, pas vrai, monsieur le fouineur ? grinça Sirius.

Le Maître des Potions avait la gorge nouée et une épouvantable envie de pleurer. Il s'avança vers Sirius qui serrait la mâchoire à s'en faire mal aux maxillaires. Sans réfléchir il agrippa sa tête et la colla contre la sienne, front contre front, paupières crispées, presque à faire mal. Il sentit Black résister une seconde avant de se laisser aller contre lui, appuyant ses poings fermés contre son torse. Comme s'ils avaient un moyen de conjurer toute cette souffrance, de remonter le temps jusqu'à l'époque où la chose la plus importante était le moment de la semaine où ils pourraient s'étreindre. Sirius avait envie de le détester, de le repousser. Mais il était fatigué de se battre, il se sentait seul et malade. Le front de l'homme contre le sien était le rappel d'une odieuse réalité : en ce bas monde, Snivellus Rogue était la seule personne à lui manifester un tant soit peu d'intérêt. Puis aussi brusquement qu'il avait commencé, Severus cessa de le tenir et tourna les talons vers sa chambre.

Sans se retourner, il lança un sort de désillusion sur le fugitif.

\- Tu peux dormir ici cette nuit, mais quand je reviendrais après mes cours, je veux que tu sois partit.

Sirius ne répondit rien mais obtempéra. Si le chien dormait toujours profondément quand Severus se leva pour son cour de neuf heures avec les Poufsouffle et les Serpentard de troisième année, quand il revint vers seize heures, le canapé était vide. Hormis un bout de parchemin sur lequel il était écrit avec des lettres un peu tordues : _Peter est un rat._

X-OOOOOOO-X

\- Ainsi il ne l'a pas capturé, résuma Dumbledore en hochant la tête après avoir écouté son rapport.

\- Mais nous savons quelle était sa forme en temps qu'annimagus, compléta Rogue.

\- Un rat... fit songeusement le directeur. La famille Weasley a un rat, nommé Croûtard. Il appartenait à Percy, je crois qui l'a passé à Ronald. Mais il a disparût depuis quelques semaines, Pattenrond, le chat de Hermione Grangers l'aurait mangé, parait-il.

\- Comment est-ce que vous savez tout ça ? s'étonna Rogue.

Mais Albus se contenta de sourire d'un air mystérieux que Severus trouvait plutôt inquiétant.

\- Il y a un chat roux qui semble s'être lié d'amitié avec Black, est-ce que ça ne serait pas... celui de Grangers, par hasard ?

\- Si, sans doute ! Il aura fait exprès de chasser le rat du dortoir pour protéger sa maîtresse et aider Black ! En voilà une bête intelligente, s'exclama Dumbledore d'un ton ravi.

\- Tout cela me semble un peu tiré par les cheveux, fit Rogue d'un ton septique, mais admettons. Que faire maintenant ? Trouver un rat dans Poudlard c'est comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

\- Je pense qu'encore une fois, tous nos espoirs reposent sur Black. Il est le plus à même de reconnaître le rat en question, de savoir où Pettigrow pourrait se cacher. Continuez à veiller sur lui Severus, s'il vous plaît.

\- Mais je ne... Je veille sur Potter déjà ! Je ne veux pas veiller sur ce fichu...

\- Oui, oui, absolument, s'amusa le directeur. Je ne cesse de vous le répéter Severus, nos affections sont notre plus grande force, pas des faiblesses ! Vous devriez être fier des vôtres, elles sont ce que vous avez de meilleur en vous.

\- D'accord, je vais essayer de ne pas prendre ça comme une insulte, grinça Rogue. Et sinon, vous vous souvenez quand je vous ai fait part de mes craintes vis à vis de Lupin ? Il pourrait très bien être un traître...

\- Je ne pense pas que quiconque parmi mes enseignants ait aidé Pettigrow à s'infiltrer dans le château, répondit Albus d'un ton qui mettait fin au débat.

X-OOOOOOO-X

La vie au château reprit son cour, et une fois encore, ce fut une alarme qui sortit Severus de sa petite routine confortable. Jetant son sort d'un geste machinal, il fut du coup surpris de ne pas voir la Cabane Hurlante mais la statue de la sorcière borgne ! C'était une alarme d'intrusion dans le château ! Il vit la bosse s'écarter et... Potter apparaître.

Rogue laissa échapper un gloussement de satisfaction, bénissant au passage Merlin que personne ne l'entende, et il se précipita dans les couloirs des cachots pour être arrêté par son filleul.

\- Severus ! dit le blond.

Il était mouillé et ébouriffé, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, donc le professeur consentit à s'arrêter.

\- Oui Drago ?

\- C'est Potter ! Enfin... la tête de Potter.

\- Comment ça ? Sois clair et précis s'il te plaît.

\- Oui, oui, pardon parrain, se reprit Drago.

Il écarta une mèche platine de devant ses yeux et articula distinctement :

\- Aux abords de la Cabane Hurlante, Vincent Crabe, Gregory Goyle et moi avons été bombardé de neige par une chose invisible. On s'est enfuit en croyant à un esprit frappeur, mais je pourrais jurer avoir vu la tête de Potter ! Alors qu'il n'a pas son autorisation pour aller à Prés-au-Lard.

\- En effet, acquiesça Rogue. Je m'en occupe, ne t'en fais pas.

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne et l'embrassa sur le front, dans l'espoir d'effacer la ride de contrariété qui s'y formait.

Drago eut un petit sourire en coin et Rogue repris sa route, choisissant des passages secret pour arriver plus vite. Il savait qu'il était trop partial envers son filleul qui aurait mérité parfois un peu plus de sévérité, mais jamais il ne tolérerait que Potter le maltraite comme son père c'était amusé à le faire avec lui-même. Déjà que Lucius avait un peu trop tendance à comparer son fils avec le Survivant...

Survivant qui tira une tête de trois pieds de long en le voyant débarquer. Severus cru tenir là une occasion en or de récupérer enfin la fameuse cape d'invisibilité de James Potter. La confisquer, au moins jusqu'à la fin de l'année serait une merveilleuse chance de pouvoir étudier cet objet magique exceptionnel. Bien sur ni Potter ni Potter Junior n'avaient jamais compris en quoi la cape était particulièrement puissante et ne s'en servait que comme des gamins pour faire des farces. Mais lui, Severus, pourrait faire bien plus.

Hélas le garçon n'avait dans ses poches qu'un morceau de parchemin très louche qui le devint encore plus quand il se mit à afficher des insultes à son égard signées Monny, Queudvert, Patmol et Cornedrue. Encore un héritage paternel ?

Songeant qu'il pouvait faire d'une pierre deux coups, il convoqua Lupin qui débarqua par la cheminé et ouvrit des yeux ahurit en voyant le parchemin. Nul doute, c'était quelque chose d'intéressant. Il regarda avec un amusement intérieur grandissant le lycan balbutier et s'empourprer devant un Potter sur le grill. Finalement ce fut Weasley qui débarqua, prétendant l'avoir acheté chez Zonko.

Severus se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, lassé par des mensonges aussi pitoyables. Mais Lupin récupéra tout de même l'objet et demanda à Harry de le suivre dans son bureau, agissant ainsi exactement comme Severus l'espérait.

Il les suivit discrètement sous sort de Dissimulation et écouta avec satisfaction le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal passer un savon au Survivant, l'accusant de jeter aux orties le sacrifice de ses parents avec son comportement irresponsable.

Pour le coup, Rogue lui-même n'aurait pas dit mieux. Visiblement le parchemin était une carte... En effet il se rappelait que Sirius avait une fois mentionnée une carte... Oui, lorsqu'il l'avait surpris entrain de le suivre en sixième année, il avait prétendu vouloir savoir où menait le passage secret pour une carte. Ça expliquait comment Potter connaissait les passages pour sortir du château.

Et la suite fut tout simplement passionnante.

\- Professeur ? Il faut quand même que je vous prévienne, parfois la carte ne fonctionne pas bien.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Elle montre des noms de personnes qui ne sont pas là. Qui sont mortes, je veux dire, précisa Harry.

\- Non, c'est impossible, la carte ne ment jamais... Quel nom avez-vous vu ?

\- Peter Pettigrow.

_Aha ! Te voilà bien mouché Lupin ! Tu vas avoir matière à réfléchir n'est-ce pas ?_ Jubila intérieurement Rogue. Et avant de partir il lança un sort de repérage sur le professeur. Lupin sachant utiliser la carte, si elle montrait vraiment l'intérieur du château, il repérerait Pettigrow dès qu'il serait entre les murs. Si il avait le moindre contact avec lui, Severus serait le premier au courant.

X-OOOOOOO-X

Les jours qui suivirent, il fut sur ses gardes, prêt à intervenir.

Dans le parc du château, Sirius pensait exactement la même chose. Pattenrond avait chassé le rat hors du château et il s'était réfugié dans la maison du garde-chasse. Mais Hagrid l'avait enfermé dans un pot en terre et avait sans doute l'intention de le rendre au plus tôt à son propriétaire. Encore que pour le moment il avait plutôt l'air concerné par son hippogriffe. Sirius n'avait pas très bien compris ce qui c'était passé, mais le bel animal était maintenant attaché à un piquet à côté du potager. La journée venait de se finir quand Pattenrond déboula à toute vitesse dans la Cabane : apparemment son humaine partait voir l'homme très grand.

Sortant à côté du Saule Cogneur il se tint à l'affût en voyant Harry et ses deux amis entrer chez Hagrid. Quelques minutes à peine s'écoulèrent quand il vit arriver le Ministre de la Magie accompagné de Lucius Malfoy et... Patmol tendit l'oreille. Maicnair ! Oui, ce sinistre bourreau, c'était lui.

_En voilà un qui a réalisé sa vocation_, songea Sirius.

La porte arrière de chez Hagrid s'ouvrit puis se referma. Sans doute étaient ils sous cape d'invisibilité. Mais Patmol sentait très bien leur odeur et il les suivit discrètement. Le rat, dans la poche du rouquin couinait de toutes ses forces. Brusquement il entendit un coup sec, un affreux craquement et l'odeur de sang remplit l'air, le faisant se retourner. C'était l'hippogriffe qui venait de se faire exécuter. Le long cri de Hagrid lui serra le cœur, presque autant que les reniflements qu'il entendait, s'échappant de la cape...

Quand Quedvert apparut brusquement ! C'était bien lui, son odeur, son doigt en moins à la patte. Patmol se précipita sur lui mais le roux arriva avant lui. A son grand regret le chien se vit donc obliger de sauter sur le jeune sorcier. Il saisit sa jambe dans sa gueule et le tira vers le Saule Cogneur, suppliant intérieurement Merlin que le garçon tienne fermement son rat. Heureusement il n'était pas trop lourd et le grand chien n'eut aucun mal à le tirer à l'intérieur du tunnel et jusqu'à la Cabane Hurlante. Là il se retransforma. Pattenrond ronronnait de toutes ses forces, le félicitant de sa chasse.

Sirius adressa un maigre sourire au garçon qui se recroquevilla sur lui-même d'un air terrifié.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je veux juste...

\- Harry ! C'est un piège ! Le chien, c'est lui... C'est Sirius Black ! glapit le roux.

Sirius vit en effet son filleul surgir du tunnel, suivit de près par la jeune sorcière brune aux cheveux emmêlés. Comme il ressemblait à James avec cet air déterminé sur le visage, exempt de peur, prêt à tout pour sauver son ami. C'était à s'en briser le cœur.

X-OOOOOOO-X

Depuis son bureau, Severus, qui s'apprêtait à apporter sa potion au professeur Lupin, écarquilla les yeux. Black venait de rentrer dans la Cabane Hurlante traînant un Weasley mal en point, et suivit par Potter et Granger visiblement revêche. Il s'était à peine mit en route pour intervenir que l'alarme retentit une troisième fois : Lupin venait à son tour d'arriver, ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. Black avait capturé Pettigrow.

Tremblant d'impatience, Severus ne prit pas la peine de courir et se transforma en un volute de fumée noire. C'était de la Magie Noire, bien sûr, mais peu importait en ce moment. Il envoya dans la foulé son Patronus prévenir Dumbledore et vola jusqu'à la Cabane Hurlante. Si Lupin était du coté de Petitgrow, Potter et Black, ainsi que les deux autres, étaient en grave danger.

Il jeta un sort à la racine comme il l'avait appris à ses dépends il y a des années de là, et se précipita dans le tunnel. En chemin, il tomba sur la cape d'invisibilité de Potter, qui traînait là, comme un vulgaire manteau. Severus s'en recouvrit, résistant à l'envie de commencer à l'analyser et entra dans la Cabane Hurlante.

Visiblement ces abrutis de Black et Lupin s'étaient réconciliés, que-c'est-beau, et avaient convaincu Potter and Co' de leur faire confiance. Lupin n'était donc pas un traître. Et de concert, joyeusement, les deux amis s'apprêtaient à tuer Pettigrow, sans penser une seconde que cela condamnerait sûrement Black à rester un fugitif toute sa vie. Exaspéré par tant de bêtises, il poussa la porte et désarma Lupin.

X-OOOOOOO-X

Si on lui avait demandé de décrire exactement ce qu'il c'était passé ensuite, Black en aurait été bien incapable. M. Rogue « je-suis-toujours-au-courant-de-tout » avait débarqué et quelques secondes et un tas d'insultes plus tard, il se recevait trois sorts de Désarmement de plein fouet.

_Pauvre Sevy' toujours aussi incompris_, ricana intérieurement Sirius en récupérant la baguette magique du professeur. C'était un tel bonheur de sentir de nouveau le bois dans sa main. Il était sombre et rugueux et Sirius ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'il contenait... Il était pourtant sur que Severus lui avait déjà dit. C'est Harry en digne fils de son père qui le rammena à la raison : il ne fallait pas tuer Peter tout de suite. Il falait lui faire d'abord avouer ses crimes. Sirius n'en croyais pas ses yeux, tout pouvait vraiment être réglé comme ça ? Fini la vie de fugitif ?

Un regard de Lupin le sortit de ses pensées. Pointant joyeusement propre baguette sur Rogue, il l'ensorcela pour le faire léviter, ravit de sentir l'instrument répondre puissamment à ses instructions. C'était vraiment étrange d'utiliser la baguette de quelqu'un d'autre, et en même temps tellement bon de pouvoir jeter des sorts de nouveau !

La petite troupe se dirigea vers la sortie. Sirius était au comble du bonheur. Il allait être innocenté, Harry était d'accord pour venir vivre avec lui, Lupin n'était plus fâché et il avait un Severus Rogue inconscient relié à sa baguette. Le paradis en somme. Mais ce ne pouvait pas durer...

X-OOOOOOO-X

Quand Rogue se réveilla, il mit plusieurs secondes à réaliser où il était. Sur le bord du lac, avec Sirius inconscient à ses côtés ainsi que Potter et Granger. Au loin, les Détraqueurs s'éloignaient sans se préoccuper du fugitif à ses côtés, regagnant leur poste. Étrange.

Il chercha sa baguette et la vit dans la main de Sirius. Détachant ses doigts il fit léviter les trois inconscients, ce qui n'était pas une tâche facile, puis se dirigea vers le château. A mi-chemin, il se rappela qu'il y avait aussi Weasley, blessé quelque part, et fit demi-tour, maudissant mille fois tout les Gryffondor de la terre. Le roux avait reçu un très vilain maléfice et devait recevoir des soins de toute urgence. Severus le fit donc léviter avec les autres, sentant cette fois sa magie être tiraillée de tout coté, et son bras trembler sous l'effort. Une migraine se mit à palpiter violemment entre ses temps. Au mieux de sa forme il aurait sans doute réussit, mais il avait encore mal au ventre et au dos après les sorts reçus. Aussi fut-il plutôt soulagé de voir apparaître la mince silhouette de Rusard.

Enfin, du moins, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci lance :

\- Félicitation Professeur ! J'ai vu que vous avez capturé Black ! Je n'en doutais pas une seconde. J'ai prévenu le directeur et le Ministre de la Magie ! Vous allez avoir une sacrée récompense, c'est moi qui vous le dit.

\- Oui, félicitation Professeur. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mme Pomfresh arrive, ajouta Dumbledore

Et Severus lui lança un regard désespéré : tout à sa hâte d'emmener les enfants se faire soigner, il n'avait pas pensé à dissimuler le corps de Black.

_Misère..._

_A suivre_

* * *

**PS de l'autrice : **Et hop, on retombe sur nos pieds en rejoignant l'oeuvre originale. Comme je suppose que vous la connaissez tous bien, j'ai réduit la description de ces éléments du troisième tome au strict minimum, c'est à dire aux points de vus de Severus et Sirius. J'espère que ça n'en gêne pas la compréhension. Si comme moi vous vous étonnez d'à quel point vous connaissez les livres par coeur, vous devriez au travers de ce chapitre lire plusieurs lignes de dialogue tirées de l'oeuvre originale. Encore une fois j'ai fait le choix de ne pas mettre de guillemets de citations à chaque fois pour ne pas alourdir la lecture, mais soyez bien sur que ces phrases sont celles de JK Rowling et que je ne cherche pas à me les approprier.


	23. 23 - Ne jamais le perdre de vue

**23- Ne jamais le perdre de vue**

Severus se tordait les mains en faisant les cents-pas.

\- Le professeur Lupin n'avait pas pris sa potion ce soir, il a dû se transformer et cette petite raclure de Pettigrow s'est enfuit. M'est avis qu'on ne le reverra plus maintenant que nous pouvons reconnaître sa forme d'annimagus. Du coup pas moyen d'innocenter Black. Ils ne vont même pas l'emmener à Azkaban ce coup-ci, ils vont le faire embrasser directement...

\- Severus, Severus, calmez-vous, fit doucement Dumbledore. J'ai peut-être une solution. Vous vous souvenez que Miss Granger possède un des Remonteurs de temps du Ministère ?

Le professeur écarquilla les yeux :

\- Mais bien sûr, il faut faire ça ! Revenir en arrière, capturer Pettigrow et... Mais il n'y a pas moyen de faire ça sans faire de rupture temporelle n'est-ce pas ? fit Rogue, sentant son enthousiasme retomber.

\- Non, dit le directeur d'un ton triste, je le crains.

\- Par Merlin ! jura Rogue. J'aurais dû le laisser mourir quand ils ont voulu le tuer.

\- Un acte de compassion n'est jamais vain Severus, ne levez pas les yeux au ciel comme cela ! dit Albus. Je vous ai dit avoir peut-être un plan, mais cela dépendra du courage de Harry et de son amie Grangers, et de votre capacité à retenir un peu Fudge. Il y a un hippogriffe nommé Buck qui...

Et tandis que le directeur lui exposait son plan, Severus sentit renaître un peu d'espoir.

\- Oh, parfait, j'aime énormément le rôle du professeur ronchon et avide de reconnaissance, ricana-t-il.

\- J'ai cru le remarquer oui, sourit Albus. Ne vous en faites pas, je suis certain que d'ici une heure, votre protégé sera en sûreté.

\- Ce n'est pas mon... Bon, très bien, laissez tomber.

\- Oh, j'oubliais, j'ai un cadeau pour vous ! ajouta Dumbledore. Et il lui remit une sorte de petite boussole... mais dont l'aiguille n'indiquait pas le Nord.

Severus eut un sourire ravit.

X-OOOOOOO-X

« Vous voyez bien Severus, dit Dumbledore. A moins que vous ne vouliez nous faire croire que Harry et Hermione ont la faculté de se retrouver en même temps dans deux endroits différents, je ne vois pas de raison de les importuner d'avantage ».

Severus fixa tout de monde d'un air outré avant de faire demi-tour, faisant claquer les pans de sa robe dans son sillage, un effet qu'il savait très théâtral.

Il attendit d'être dans ses quartiers privés pour se permettre de jubiler.

_Enfin ! Il est libre ! Et loin de ce château ! Bon débarras ! Vive Dumbledore, vive moi ! Je suis le meilleur, mouhahaha. Hum._

Se servant un grand verre de whisky pour fêter ça, il jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil au boîtier que lui avait remis Dumbledore lequel contenait un enchantement lui permettant de localiser Black où qu'il soit dans le monde, et s'offrit un dernier gloussement de joie.

X-OOOOOOO-X

Sirius regardait la mer d'un air vague. Il faisait doux sans avoir beaucoup de soleil, et le bruit du ressac lui semblait assourdissant. Mais apaisant aussi. Comme son regard se perdait dans le mouvement de l'eau il laissa son esprit vagabonder, un peu surpris que ces pensées ne deviennent pas noires immédiatement. Il voyait l'air abasourdit et ravi de Harry quand il lui avait proposé de venir vivre avec lui. Ils avaient été si près de réussir, si près ! Au moins, quelque part plus au Nord de l'Angleterre, trois adolescents et son meilleur ami encore en vie le savait innocent. C'était un progrès durable de sa situation après tout.

Maintenant il avait devoir cavaler encore. Avec Buck il pouvait aller plus loin, certes, mais l'hippogriffe allait également être difficile à dissimuler. Peu importe, il avait toujours rêvé de voyager. Pourquoi pas les îles ? La Réunion peut-être. L'air se troubla à côté de lui et Sirius ne fut même pas surpris de voir Rogue apparaître, assit à côté de lui comme si il y était depuis le début.

Le directeur de Serpentard ne le regarda même pas, fixant lui aussi l'horizon. Ils restèrent l'un à prêt de l'autre sans parler, savourant quelques instants de paix.

Un drôle de souvenir remonta à la surface de la mémoire de Sirius... Il entendait sa propre voix qui disait... _« j'ai acheté une moto qui roule du feu de Magyar ! Je t'emmènerais faire un tour, si t'es sage, et on ira voir la mer. »._ C'était un souvenir lointain, un peu comme un rêve... Mais pourquoi aurait-il dit ça Rogue ? Oh, il se souvenait bien qu'ils avaient couchés ensemble, et clairement il y avait une tension entre eux, quelque chose de physique. Seulement ce souvenir-ci était teinté de... tendresse ? D'affection ? Non, c'était stupide, Rogue et lui avaient toujours été ennemis, malgré tout.

Sirius n'avait pas très bien compris pourquoi une fois quand la Cabane Hurlante, devant les enfants et Remus, Rogue avait fait semblant de vouloir le livrer aux Détraqueurs... Pourquoi ce besoin de donner le change, absolument ? Ou bien avait-il encore un plan tordu derrière la tête ? Chercher à savoir ce que pensait Rogue c'était comme éplucher un oignon, à peine on avait enlevé une couche qu'au lieu d'atteindre le cœur, une autre couche apparaissait, vous piquant toujours plus les yeux pour vous faire arrêter.

Le Maître des Potions pensait exactement à la même chose de son coté, mais le souvenir lui apparaissait plus clairement. La potion de connexion onirique... pour pouvoir le voir au moins une fois pendant l'été... Cela paraissait si lointain maintenant, comme venant d'une autre vie.

Et si il tournait la tête, là tout de suite, et qu'il l'embrassait ? Sans se moquer de lui, simplement l'embrasser comme il l'avait fait si souvent, des années en arrière, sans s'en lasser, sans parvenir à s'arrêter. Si il lui disait des choses stupides, du genre : reprenons les choses comme elles auraient dû être, même quand tu m'insupporte je t'aime tellement que ça en devient absurde, douze ans c'était si long, je suis bien plus tranquille de te savoir à mes côtés, viens lavons nos mémoires disparaissons dans l'horizon... Est-ce que ça changerait quelque chose, cette fois ? Est-ce que être Sirius, être Severus ça pouvait se concilier un jour, ou est-ce qu'ils étaient obligés sans cesse à s'entre-déchirer, à se faire du mal, à se détester pour tenir à distance tout ce qui en eux voulait s'unir ? Ils n'avaient jamais réussi à passer au-delà des événements.

_Non_, se corrigea intérieurement Severus avec amertume, _ils n'avaient jamais réussi à se faire suffisamment confiance pour tout laisser tomber autour pour être ensemble._

_Ah, on est beaux, Sirius, mon vieux. Trop peureux pour oser s'abandonner, handicapés des sentiments._

Et parler de sentiments était un bien grand mot. Depuis qu'il l'avait revu, si l'ancien Maraudeur semblait toujours éprouver un certain désir pour lui... en revanche le reste avait disparu.

_Surtout qu'il me provoque peut-être uniquement parce qu'il a remarqué mon trouble, mais que mon contact en vérité le dégoûte... _songea Rogue. Bref. Quelle importance ? Il s'en moquait non ?

\- J'ai un collier avec un repousse-moldus pour Buck, comme ça ils croiront voir simplement un oiseau. J'ai aussi un portoloin qui t'emmènera en Espagne, si ça t'intéresse. Tu pourras y rester plutôt en sécurité puisque les autorités sorcières ne t'y cherchent pas. Il y a une ville sorcière à Viveiro.

Severus parlait d'une voix neutre, comme si il annonçait la météo.

\- Il faut aussi que tu arrêtes d'utiliser la chouette de blanche de Potter, elle est vraiment trop facilement repérable.

\- Ce sera tout ? ironisa Sirius.

\- Pour le moment oui, répliqua Severus en lançant sur ses genoux une tasse de thé ébréchée. Il se déclenchera dans cinq minutes.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire qu'une fois en Espagne, je ne vais pas juste me tirer ?

\- Tu fais ce que tu veux Black, dit-il en haussant les épaules, tu es libre.

Il le fixa et eut un sourire un peu carnassier.

\- Ou que tu ailles, de toute façon, je te trouverais toujours.

\- Ben voyons, marmonna Sirius, vaguement ému sans trop savoir pourquoi.

\- Je repasserais te voir dans deux jours, prévint Severus.

\- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix ?

Severus haussa les épaules. Sirius, en voyant son air pincé ne put s'empêcher de le provoquer :

\- Tu ne peux pas supporter d'être loin de moi trop longtemps, pas vrai Sevy' ?

\- Si c'était le cas, je serais devenu fou depuis douze ans, répondit froidement Rogue.

\- Tout s'explique alors ! Je te trouvais justement un peu instable ces derniers temps.

\- C'est ça, de nous deux c'est moi l'instable, je vais gober ça.

\- Je t'ai vu gober bien pire, ricana Sirius.

Et Severus s'empourpra violemment en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Mais ! N'importe quoi ! Grand malade ! s'indigna-t-il.

Sirius éclata de rire, et riait encore quand il sentit la sensation de crochet au nombril, typique du Portoloin.

X-OOOOOOO-X

Severus jeta un sort sur la porte qui s'ouvrit sans faire de difficulté. L'entrée de la petite maison était déserte. Sa forme était typiquement espagnole, en carré autour d'un puits de lumière séparé, avec des murs en briques rouge percées d'ouvertures régulières vers l'extérieur, laissant passer les alizés. Ainsi comparé à la chaleur étouffante de l'extérieur, il faisait bon.

A droite du puis de lumière, un hippogriffe était couché, ses jambes reliées sous lui. Severus s'inclina profondément dans sa direction. Buck le fixa d'un air suspicieux avant de consentir à incliner la tête à son tour de reprendre la fouille interrompu de ses poils avec son bec.

Le Maître des potions se dirigea vers la chambre et la trouva plongée dans l'obscurité. La porte laissée ouverte révélait un corps maigre allongé, un drap emmêlé autour de ses jambes. Bon, finalement Sirius n'avait pas décidé de partir en cavale, et c'était tant mieux. Traversant la chambre à grands pas en s'obligeant à ne pas fixer l'homme assoupit, Severus alla ouvrir les volets, laissant passer une violente lumière et une vague de chaleur. Un grognement raisonna dans son dos.

\- Black, tu es réveillé, tant mieux, dit sèchement Rogue.

\- J'ne suis pas réveillé, tu me réveille sale moche ! marmonna Sirius.

\- Il est dix heures et demi Black, ce n'est pas exactement l'aube.

\- Parce que tu es une chauve-souris grincheuse.

\- Qui est grincheux là tout de suite ? Je me suis levé à sept heure pour un cour de deux heures avec des quatrièmes années et je ne me plains pas !

\- Fallait pas faire prof' si tu voulais faire des grasse-mat'.

Sirius consentit cependant à émerger, s'assit sur son lit et s'étira largement, se moquant visiblement comme de sa première mornille du fait qu'il était nu.

_Exhibitionniste_, pensa Rogue en détournant les yeux.

\- Je viens pour faire une vérification de ton état de santé.

\- Pardon, s'indigna le fugitif. Depuis quand tu es médicomage, rappel moi ?

\- Je ne le suis pas. Ce qui signifie, précisa Rogue d'un ton grinçant, que je n'ai prêté aucun serment et n'aurait donc aucun scrupules à te forcer aux soins si tu es récalcitrant.

\- Wha, tu sais trouver les mots pour me convaincre de te laisser poser tes sales pattes sur moi, admira Sirius.

\- Et ça c'est convainquant ? s'enquit le professeur, qui sentait sa patience se faire la malle, en pointant sa baguette sur le torse de l'ancien maraudeur.

Sirius laissa échapper une expression méprisante mais leva les mains en signe de reddition.

\- J'ai le droit à une tasse de thé avant, au moins, ou pas ?

Le professeur leva les yeux au ciel et conjura une tasse à thé brûlante. C'était une de celle de son service personnel et il espérait que Sirius ne la brise pas. L'annimagus porta ses lèvres sur la porcelaine et s'écarta vivement.

Rogue se retint de faire une remarque sur le fait que oui, le thé c'est chaud, et se contenta de le regarder souffler sur le liquide, poser la tasse par terre, se faire craquer la nuque, s'étirer le dos une nouvelle fois, se passer une mains dans ses cheveux emmêlés en marmonna qu'il fallait vraiment qu'il les coupe, reprendre la tasse et boire, enfin.

\- Pouha ! s'exclama-t-il en crachant. Mais c'est ignoble !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'indigna Rogue.

Ce devait être du Russian Earl Grey, tout ce qu'il y a de plus savoureux. Pas acquis de conscience il prit la tasse et goûta à son tour. Il grimaça aussitôt. Le liquide était vaguement salé et répugnant. Severus fixa la tasse d'un air suspicieux, sortit une petite fiole de sa manche et saupoudra au-dessus. La poudre disparut sans se colorer.

\- Bon, ce n'est pas du poison.

\- Tu te trimbales toujours avec ça sur toi ? ricana Sirius en fixant le petit flacon qu'il rangeait soigneusement.

Severus haussa les épaules.

\- Tu sais qu'on dit qu'on est paranoïaque à la hauteur de sa propre malveillance ?

Le professeur sentit poindre un début de migraine et s'obligea à ne rien répondre.

\- Admet le, tu n'es juste pas foutu de faire un thé buvable pour les humains Snivellus !

Sirius se leva, et malgré lui Rogue recula. Il avait l'impression que sa peau nue dégageait une sorte d'aura qui voulait l'obliger à la regarder, voir même à la toucher si il s'approchait de trop près. Il inspira profondément et dit d'un ton qui se voulait calme :

\- Commençons les examens d'accord ? Comme ça je pourrais repartir et toi... faire ce que tu veux. Te rendormir, par exemple, histoire de rester productif.

\- Excellente idée ! approuva Sirius sans relever l'ironie.

_Rien de plus délicieux que de se faire réveiller par un des hommes qu'on aime le moins au monde_, songeait Sirius.

Il regardait le professeur qui marmonnait des incantations, passant sa baguette d'une main à l'autre. Il le regardait et avait une étrange envie de le frapper. Comme ça, gratuitement, pour venger sa grasse-matinée terrassée. En plus il faisait un beau rêve ! Il était dans le parc de Poudlard, allongé sur une serviette carrée à coté de... Il ne savait plus qui, mais quelqu'un à qui il tenait. Ils étaient tous les deux allongés sur le dos à regarder les nuages défiler, se tenant par la main, et tout était si paisible ! Sirius aurait voulu que le rêve ne s'arrête jamais. A la place de ça, il s'était pris un rayon en pleine figure avant d'entendre la foutue voix grave et sifflante de ce foutu Rogue.

Maintenant l'homme le fixait de ses yeux noirs et Sirius ne se sentait pas bien. Il se sentait... nerveux, agité. Il avait envie d'aller sous la douche et de se masturber pour s'apaiser.

Crispant ses épaules, il regarda Severus saisir délicatement son avant-bras droit. Il le lui retira en protestant :

\- Mais qu'est-ce tu fais ?!

\- Je fais un diagnostic, abrutit, répondit Rogue dont les mains semblaient luire vaguement.

\- Et t'es obligé de me toucher pour ça ?

\- Tu penses que je le fais par plaisir peut-être ?

\- Si ça se trouve, hein ? Pervers !

Sirius n'aimait pas du tout, du tout l'idée que ces mains fines et blanches se posent sur lui. Il avait l'impression que la seule pensée de ce contact suffisait à le révulser. D'ailleurs il en avait déjà la chair de poule. La peau de Rogue devait être... froide, et visqueuse. Sirius frissonna de dégoût.

\- Tu as fini ? demanda Rogue d'un ton froid.

Il n'avait pas pu manquer l'expression répugnée de l'autre homme, mais restait de marbre. Il saisit de nouveau le bras de Sirius qui se crispa mais cette fois lui laissa.

Les doigts palpèrent sa main, s'attardant sur sa paume, pressant comme des combinaisons secrètes à la base de ses doigts. Effectivement la peau de Rogue était fraîche, mais sèche. La pulpe de ses doigts caressa la peau si fine de la naissance de son poignet comme un baiser et Sirius sentit une sorte d'étincelle de chaleur naître du contact et remonter le long de tout son bras. Il s'efforça de garder une respiration régulière. C'était sans doute l'effet de l'enchantement pour le diagnostic, c'est tout. Mais la sensation ne s'arrêta pas quand Severus passa au bras, au contraire. Il le sentait remonter le long du dessin de ses muscles, de ses veines et c'était comme si il touchait directement son sang, qui se mettait à bouillir en lui. Sirius se mit à avoir chaud et serra les dents quand le professeur passa à son deuxième bras. Puis les mains touchèrent ses épaules et d'une légère pression lui indiquèrent de se tourner.

Sirius se sentit encore moins à l'aise.

_En même temps, qui se sentirait à l'aise avec le directeur de Serpentard dans son dos, hein ?_

Il secoua la tête mais ne put s'empêcher de sursauter quand les mains se posèrent à plat sur ses omoplates avant de descendre le long de sa colonne. Malgré lui, il sentait que son corps voulait s'arquer, faire le dos rond pour approfondir le contact. Quand les mains passèrent sur reins et remontèrent le long des flancs, Sirius laissa malgré lui un soupir lui échapper. Il se mordit les lèvres, mortifié et se retourna.

Mais Severus n'émit aucun commentaire, aucune moquerie, ce qui soulagea un peu le maraudeur, mais le priva d'une excuse pour s'enfuir.

_Allez, tu es un Gryffondor ! Tu ne vas pas céder à cause d'un vil serpent !_

Il essaya de se concentrer sur le visage de Severus, pour se débarrasser du trouble de son contact. Il détailla le teint cireux de quelqu'un qui ne passait pas beaucoup de temps dehors, le nez, bossu, difforme, les lèvres fines et pincées sous l'effet de la concentration, les cheveux probablement gras qui encadraient son front lisse. Rogue leva les yeux vers lui et Sirius eut un creux à l'estomac, comme si il venait de rater une marche. Les yeux étaient immenses, comme des gouffres sans fond et au milieu de ce visage sans grâce ils apportaient une harmonie. Une solution à l'énigme de ses traits qui prenaient brusquement un sens, un charme nouveau. Sirius eut un haut le cœur et pinça les lèvres. Comment pouvait-il être attiré par ça ?!

Le regard se voilà légèrement et Severus retourna à sa tâche et ses mains se posèrent autour de son cou.

_Oh Merlin_, soupira intérieurement Sirius.

Cette fois c'était foutu, il n'était pas juste émoustillé, il avait une érection bien visible. Il était désespéré par les réactions de son corps qui loin de partager sa répulsion pour le mangemort prétendument repentit avait au contraire incroyablement envie de le saisir, de le plaquer contre le mur et de...

_Non !_

Sirius inspira, mais son souffle était saccadé. Il avait l'impression de sentir l'haleine de Rogue sur la peau de ses pectoraux. Elle était sûrement fétide mais elle était délicieusement chaude et il sentit ses tétons s'ériger, l'un puis l'autre. Severus glissa ses mains sur son ventre et releva les yeux vers lui. Cette fois Sirius ne put s'empêcher de gémir doucement. La bouche de Severus s'entrouvrit légèrement, et Sirius détourna les yeux, écœuré par son expression de concupiscence. Pourtant il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que les mains, les mains ! Qu'elles descendent un peu plus bas, juste un peu, pour soulager sa verge qui devenait douloureuse à force d'être dure.

A la place, il vit le professeur s'agenouiller devant lui, ignorant fermement sa réaction physique, pour palper ses chevilles, ses mollets. Sirius frissonna quand il passa sur le creux de ses genoux, et cru perdre la tête quand les mains passèrent entre ses jambes, le faisant écarter les cuisses.

Il n'en pouvait plus, vraiment plus et ses mains à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, qui ignoraient complètement son sexe mais remontait juste à côté, jusqu'à ses hanches, puis passaient... sur... ses fesses. Sirius rejeta la tête en arrière et expira bruyamment. A cet instant il se contrefichait de savoir si c'était Rogue où quelqu'un d'autre, il se serait simplement damné pour qu'on le soulage. Il redressa sa tête et baissa les yeux sur le professeur qui avait les joues complètement empourprées, une espèce de tâche rouge ridicule qui s'étalait de ses pommettes jusqu'à son cou. Leurs regards se croisèrent une seconde, mais la vision de son visage à ce niveau-là, si près !... C'était trop insupportable pour Sirius qui crispa ses paupières.

Rogue se releva.

\- Je... Je dois toucher pour... pour finir... la voix grave n'était plus froide du tout.

Elle était chaude, rauque, et Sirius, paupières toujours closes, se maudit de la trouver incroyablement érotique.

\- Oui, grogna-t-il, vas-y.

_Oui,_ répéta-t-il intérieurement comme il sentait les mains qui s'approchaient. _Oui_, et les mains palpèrent délicatement ses bourses, faisant monter des vagues de chaleur suffocantes dans tout le corps de Sirius. _Oui, oui_ et une main se referma enfin sur son érection.

_Enfin !_

Et Sirius, perdant tout contrôle agrippa les épaules de Rogue, enfonçant son visage dans son cou, et avança les hanches pour plonger encore et encore dans le poing qui l'enserrait délicieusement. Une odeur vive de forêt, d'herbe fraîche monta dans son odorat et Sirius mordit sans pitié la peau qui se trouvait là, gémissant de toutes ses forces en sentant la main bouger enfin d'elle-même à une cadence rapide qui lui fit perdre pied. Il jouit à long jets, secoué de frissons qui ne semblaient pas vouloir finir, ivre de sentir la main qui continuait à toucher son gland devenu hypersensible et qui pulsait une sensation si vive qu'il ne savait même pas si c'était du plaisir ou de la souffrance.

Enfin Rogue le relâcha doucement et Sirius tomba assit sur son lit, la tête entre les mains.

\- Dégage, souffla-t-il. Dégage, dégage.

Mais quand il releva la tête pour crier plus fort, Severus avait déjà disparu.

Dos à sa porte de sa salle de bain, le professeur se masturba, presque honteusement, comme s'il était redevenu adolescent. Il ferma les yeux et le visage de Sirius, gémissant, la tête renversée en arrière apparut, collé à ses paupières, l'achevant.

Severus marmonna un sort de nettoyage.

_Formidable. Quinze ans et on a pas évolués d'un pouce. Je crois même qu'on a régressé._

O-XXXXXXXX-O

Il lui fallut plus d'une semaine pour se motiver à retourner en Espagne. Plus d'une semaine et le début des examens à Poudlard qui lui laissait énormément de temps libre, ne lui permettant plus de prétexter qu'il n'avait pas de disponibilités pour retourner vers Black. Sans compter qu'au vu du résultat des analyses, le fugitif allait avoir besoin d'un traitement sévère et bien surveillé. Ce serait quand même bête qu'il meurt d'anémie tout seul dans un autre pays, après tout ce qu'il avait fallu pour le sauver cette année.

Suivant ligne par ligne la liste des potions à prendre et leur posologie, Rogue finissait de remplir sa besace. Il avait presque tout sauf une potion revigorante renforcée. Il agita sa baguette et le flacon, à l'autre bout de la pièce s'éleva dans les airs, traversa la réserve à la vitesse d'une balle et s'éclata contre la porte close.

\- Maudit ! jura Severus.

Comme pour le thé raté qu'il avait fait pour Black, ce genre d'incidents ne cessaient de se produire. Sa magie semblait avoir des... baisses d'intensité. Tout se passait normalement, puis soudainement il se retrouvait incapable de réaliser un acte de magie de sorcier de premier cycle. Pourtant Rogue sentait bien l'énergie familière pulser dans ses veines, il n'avait pas l'impression d'être particulièrement malade ou fatigué pour perdre ainsi ses pouvoirs...

Il fixa dans sa main sa baguette. Sa fidèle baguette, longue de vingt-trois centimètres et qui contenait un ventricule de dragon. Bien rigide. Une composition idéale pour la magie noire avait-il lu dans le « Dit des Baguettes » de Garrik Olivander. Une baguette faite pour transcender le réel et ses lois, pour accomplir des actes de toute beauté. Pourtant, depuis la Cabane Hurlante, il avait l'impression de tenir une baguette étrangère dans sa main. Elle ne vibrait plus comme avant, ne lui offrait plus la même sensation de bien-être et de sécurité qu'elle lui avait toujours apportée depuis le premier jour où elle l'avait choisi.

\- Comme si j'avais besoin de ça, soupira Severus.

Il allait devoir se pencher sérieusement sur la question. Mais pour le moment il était obligé de se lever comme un fichu cracmol pour saisir un nouveau flacon. Heureusement que le transplanage ne demandait pas le concours d'une baguette.

C'était le début de l'après midi et Severus constata avec soulagement que la maison semblait déserte. Il consulta la drôle de boussole que lui avait remit Dumbledore. Elle n'indiquait que Black n'était qu'a une dizaine de kilomètre de là, sans doute à la plage...

Rogue visita un peu la maison jusqu'à tomber sur la cuisine et posa sa sacoche sur la table, en sortit les potions et la liste. Pendant un instant, il eut la tentation de rester pour _le_ voir. Mais il se souvenait très bien de son expression de dégoût quand Sirius l'avait regardé... Qu'avait-il en tête pour le haïr ainsi ? Parce que ça dépassait tout ce qu'il avait pu y avoir avant. En faite, dans son expression il ressemblait... à James Potter, qui parfois le regardait ainsi. Et à ce cher Tobias Rogue.

Pourtant son corps semblait toujours éprouver pour lui le même incompréhensible désir qui c'était réveillé un jour pendant une danse qui aurait dû être une nouvelle humiliation. Mais il n'y avait plus rien en lui de la joie, de la désinvolture Siriussienne qui le définissait. Le fugitif n'écoutait plus son corps, il était en rupture avec ses désirs et même ses sourires débordaient d'amertume.

_Il a passé douze ans à Azkaban ! Tu t'attendais à quoi ?_ se réprimanda Rogue.

Sans doute s'attendait-il à ce qu'il lui reste un peu pus d'innocence... _Naïf_.

Le professeur savait qu'il restait à Sirius la partie la plus difficile à soigner et qu'il n'avait pas encore diagnostiqué : la tête. Il aurait dû le faire, mais il préférait soigner, autant que possible, le corps d'abord avant de s'inquiéter de l'esprit. Quand Black n'aurait plus de carences, plus d'anémie, que ses os et ses dents seront de nouveau solides et qu'il aura pris un peu de poids, alors il serait temps de s'occuper de son cerveau.

Et puis Severus devait admettre que vu les ennuis qu'il avait avec sa baguette en ce moment, il ne se serait pas risqué à une opération aussi délicate qu'un diagnostique cérébral. Il entendit des pas dans l'entrée de la maison, et courageusement, transplanna.

X-OOOOOOO-X

Sirius, un sourcil septique levé, jeta un coup d'œil distrait à la liste avant de fouiller dans les potions.

\- Aha ! Si je me souviens bien, celle-ci est la potion revigorante !

Il la tourna entre ses doigts et l'étiquette confirma son affirmation.

J'suis le meilleur, s'amusa Sirius en débouchant le flacon. Il le porta à sa bouche, s'apprêtant à le boire d'un coup quand...

_« Maintenant tu te souviendra de toujours demander la posologie avant de vider des flacons de potion cul sec ! »_

La voix résonna dans un coin de son cerveau, étrangement « floue ». Autant qu'une voix puisse l'être, en tout cas. Il n'aurait-il pas pu dire à qui elle appartenait, ni si elle venait d'un rêve ou d'un vieux souvenir.

Sirius secoua la tête. Il se doutait bien qu'Azkaban avait dû le détraquer un peu, mais entendre des voix était une première. Ou bien était-ce ce qu'on appel un « flash-back » ? Par acquis de conscience il pris la liste et regarda la ligne « potion revigorante ». Ça disait : Potion renforcée, ne pas en prendre plus de deux gouttes par jour ! Étonnamment, Rogue avait encadré en rouge la recommandation, comme s'il savait d'avance ce que Sirius allait vouloir faire.

\- Foutu serpent, marmonna Sirius.

_« Il n'existe aucun antidote à ta stupidité ! »_

Cette fois, la voix avait nettement un ton narquois, mais au lieu de s'angoisser sur sa provenance ou de s'agacer, Black se laissa submerger par la joie et l'envie de rire que cette phrase répandait en lui. Il sourit seul et cela lui fit un bien fou.

\- D'accord, je suis cinglé, admit Sirius, et Buck, dans le patio, claqua son bec d'un air amusé.

Le traitement devait être plutôt efficace car au bout d'une semaine, Sirius se sentait mieux que jamais. Il avait même réussit à engager la conversation avec deux sorciers qui s'entraînaient à plonger près de chez lui. Ils ne parlaient pas anglais mais avaient utilisés un sort de traduction. Visiblement il avait fait plutôt bonne impression puisqu'ils lui avait donné rendez-vous devant la statue de la place dans deux jour pour la Feria de Saint Fernandez. Apparemment en Espagne ils aimaient trouver toute sortes d'excuses pour faire des fêtes, qu'ils appelaient feria, qui se déroulaient dehors et auxquelles s'ajoutaient des attractions, des concerts et des spectacles.

Avant de s'y rendre, Sirius c'était un peu inquiété. Et si ses nouveaux « amis » l'avaient reconnus et voulaient le livrer à la police ? En même temps, en les apercevant à l'endroit convenu le jour du rendez-vous, Sirius songea que les deux hommes d'une trentaine d'année comme lui ne semblaient pas du genre à traquer le criminel. Les cheveux longs pour l'un, la barbe tressée pour l'autre, ils l'attendaient au pied de la statue, assit par terre avec une quatre ou cinq personnes qui comme eux portaient les vêtements amples et colorés, des piercings dans les oreilles et des tatouages sur la peau. L'un tirait avec volupté sur une pipe qui envoyait des formes abstraites en fumée disparaître vers le ciel nocturne. Sirius s'assit parmi eux. Il se sentait à sa place ici, personne ne regardait ses cheveux longs, sa minceur ou son tatouage d'un air étrange. Curieusement, plusieurs dans le groupe n'avaient pas de baguette.

\- La magie est quelque chose qui peut s'exprimer de bien des façons, traduit Pedro, qui l'avait invité, d'après les paroles d'un jeune homme à la peau dorée. Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne lances pas des sorts que tu n'as pas de la magie dans les veines. Ne pas porter de baguette empêche de céder trop souvent à la facilité.

Sirius hocha la tête et le jeune homme lui adressa un sourire ravissant. Il lui tendit la pipe et rigola en le regardant s'étouffer avec. Ils partirent marcher entre les groupes de gens qui dansaient et jouaient de la musique certains se déplaçaient même perchés sur des échasses longues et fines, cachés sous des pantalons colorés. Sirius fut aussi surpris par le nombre de créatures magique qu'il croisait : il y avait deux êtres de l'eau dans la fontaine, un gobelin manifestement ivre dansait avec une señora à la jupe colorée et même un centaure, du moins cru-t-il le voir. Visiblement la séparation entre les races étaient moins forte ici qu'en Angleterre. De la même manière, il aperçut deux hommes qui s'embrassaient à pleine bouche dans une rue, et les passants autour qui ne semblaient pas s'en formaliser outre mesure. Du moins pas plus que si c'eut été un homme et une femme qui s'exhibaient ainsi.

En voyant leurs corps pressés l'un contre l'autre, Sirius eut comme une bouffée de chaleur. Le jeune homme à la peau doré rigola encore en regardant son expression et dit quelque chose que Black ne compris pas. Cependant son sourcil levé et son petit mouvement de menton signifiait clairement de façon un peu provocatrice : ça te dérange ?

Alors Sirius se pencha sur le jeune homme insolent avec un sourire amusé et l'embrassa légèrement sur le coté de la bouche. Mais cette fois, le jeune homme ne rigola pas. Il inclina la tête en avant et lui jeta sous ses interminables cils noirs un regard qui n'avait cette fois aucune équivoque.

Passant ses bras autour du coup de Sirius, il l'entraîna dans un coin plus discret et l'embrassa franchement en passant sans pudeur ses mains sous sa chemise. Black savoura le contact mais songea qu'il devrait réfléchir un peu : après tout il n'en savait que très peu sur son nouveau compagnon.

\- C...Como te llema* ? murmura le fugitif.

\- Feo, répondit-il, et Sirius ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il avait de très beaux yeux noirs...

X-OOOOOOO-X

Severus entra dans l'hacienda. Tout était silencieux. Il était presque midi pourtant, et il avait espéré que Sirius soit chez lui. Cela faisait plus de deux semaines que Black prenait le traitement et il devait vérifier que tout se passait bien. Severus passa par la cuisine et ouvrit les placards et le frigo. Il leva les yeux au ciel : de la viande, des féculents et pas l'ombre d'un légume ou d'un fruit. Si Black continuait comme ça, il allait passer sans transition du stage « maigre » à « en surpoids ». Finalement, il décida de vérifier la chambre. Poussant la porte il fut tout de suite saisit à la gorge par l'odeur. Une odeur chaude, un peu moite et étrangement... excitante. Ça sentait le sexe.

Severus plissa le nez d'un air dégoûté. Dans le lit, Black était allongé sur le dos, ronflant doucement, visiblement profondément endormit. La tête appuyée sur son épaule, caressant ses cheveux se trouvait un jeune homme à la peau doré. Voyant Severus il s'assit sur le lit en écarquillant un peu les yeux. Il était jeune, tout juste la vingtaine et... très beau. Severus ne pu s'empêcher de le noter alors que son estomac se crispait violemment et qu'il se sentait brusquement une envie folle d'exploser sur place le gamin.

_Contrôle toi, contrôle toi_, s'enjoint-il.

\- Largarte !* dit-il sèchement.

\- Quien eres tù *? répliqua l'autre en leva son adorable menton d'un air arrogant.

Severus eut un rictus et sans plus de semonce sortit sa baguette et la lui pointa sous le nez. Des étincelles y crépitaient déjà.

\- Largarte, répétât-il d'une voix grave.

Le jeune homme leva les mains en signe de reddition. La rapidité de la menace semblait l'avoir pris de court et il n'avait plus l'air que d'un gamin effrayé. Severus s'écarta pour le laisser passer et ne tourna même pas la tête pour le voir sortir.

Il resta face à Sirius qui dormait toujours et en fixant son air repus et alanguit, il eut brusquement envie de transplanner, de retourner à Poudlard et de ne plus jamais revenir dans cette foutue maison. Ses yeux le piquaient légèrement et Severus se détesta. Inspirant lentement pour se calmer, il pointa sa baguette sur Sirius et lança un sort.

_A suivre..._

Traduction _*: Comment t'appel tu. - Dégage ! - Qui es-tu ?_

* * *

**Petit PS de l'autrice** : Dans ce chapitre et le suivant, ça va parler un peu de baguettes. J'ai, à chaque fois et avec beaucoup de plaisir, recherché les informations disponibles à ce sujet (composition de la baguette de Rogue etc) et compléter lorsque je manquais d'information avec les informations glanées sur Pottermore. J'ai aussi écrit dans ce chapitre un petit passage sur ma vision du fonctionnement de la magie dans le monde d'Harry Potter. Ce n'est pas du tout canon pour le coup, mais ça me faisait plaisir. J'espère que ça vous plaira aussi.


	24. 24 - Te résister

**24- Te résister**

Traversé par un courant électrique Sirius se réveilla avec un cri, sa main cherchant une baguette qu'il n'avait plus depuis longtemps.

\- Qu'est-ce que... Rogue ! Espèce de sale... Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

\- Bonjour Black, répondit Severus avec un rictus. Bien dormi ? Pas suffisamment je suppose...

Sirius se redressa sur son lit et tendit ses bras au-dessus de sa tête.

\- C'est quoi encore ton problème ? Tu me fais une crise de jalousie maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Feo ?

\- Je l'ai renvoyé chez sa mama qui devait s'inquiéter, répliqua Severus dit ton grinçant. Franchement Black, il devait avoir au moins quinze ans de moins que toi !

\- Je peux savoir depuis quand ma vie sexuelle te concerne ?

\- Je suis censée veiller à ton bien-être, abrutit ! Te voir te jeter dans les bras du premier minet venu n'est pas exactement un signe d'équilibre mental, même si ce genre de comportement ne m'étonne pas de toi, ajoutât-il avec un mépris palpable.

Sirius se leva d'un bond et saisissant Rogue par le col de sa robe le plaqua contre un mur.

\- Écoutes espèce de sale petite ordure...

\- Enlèves tes sales pattes de moi, Black, où je te jure qu'il te faudra un moment avant de réussir de nouveau à baiser quelqu'un, menaça le professeur d'un ton polaire et piquant sa baguette au creux des reins du fugitif.

Avec une exclamation dégoûtée, Sirius le relâcha.

\- Très courageux, de t'en prendre à un homme désarmé, lança-t-il. Même si ce genre de comportement ne m'étonne de toi...

\- J'ai appris ça au collège, figure toi, quand toi et tes copains vous mettiez à quatre contre moi, répliqua Rogue avec un rictus.

\- T'as vraiment dû pas avoir de vie pour en être encore à là quinze ans après, mon pauvre vieux, dit Sirius d'un ton incisif. Tu me fais pitié.

\- Venant d'un reprit de justice, rejeté par sa famille, ses amis et la communauté sorcière dans son ensemble, ce genre de remarque ne me touche pas trop.

\- Et pourtant, tu es là non ?

Sirius écarta les bras et poursuivit avec un sourire cruel.

\- A revenir encore et encore malgré mes efforts pour te faire comprendre que je n'éprouve pour toi que du mépris. A vouloir me soigner... Dis moi Sevy', tu ne serais pas amoureux par hasard ?

Il finit sa phrase à quelques centimètres du visage du Maître des Potions qui serra les lèvres, cherchant un maléfice assez puissant pour apaiser sa colère. Il en trouva un parfait, qui ferait tomber la chair des os de Black tout en l'empêchant de s'évanouir pour être bien sur qu'il profiterait sur spectacle jusqu'au bout. Il caressa la formule dans son esprit, se repaissant de la supériorité qu'il avait sur l'ancien Gryffondor qui essayait de lui faire du mal avec de simples mots, comme un enfant.

Finalement il articula un sort de détection qui illumina le corps de Sirius en bleu.

-Qu'est... Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Black d'un ton qui se voulait arrogant mais paraissait plutôt inquiet.

\- C'est pour savoir si le traitement fonctionne, répondit Rogue d'un ton qui était redevenu calme. Ah, tu as repris des forces trop vite, la potion de reconstitution sanguine n'est plus assez puissante. Heureusement que j'ai pris ici les ingrédients pour en refaire.

Il ramassa sa sacoche qui était tombé dans la bagarre, et monta les marches pour s'installer dans la pièce vide à l'étage. Sirius, un peu incertain, le suivait comme un chien, à bonne distance cependant. Se retournant vers lui, Severus lança :

\- Et pour ta gouverne, saches que c'est Dumbledore qui m'a confié la mission de veiller sur toi, et crois moi, je n'ai pas supplié pour le poste.

Sirius resta silencieux, regardant le professeur sortir un petit chaudron de son sac et le faire grossir. Sa colère était retombée sous l'effet du manque de combativité de l'autre, et il commençait à se sentir un petit peu coupable. L'ancien Serpentard avait vraiment un don pour lui faire perdre tout sens commun. D'ailleurs c'était sans doute pour ça qu'il avait finit par couché avec lui, autrefois. Comment expliquer sinon, qu'il se soit tourné vers Snivellus, alors qu'il avait tout Poudlard à ses pieds ?

Pourtant, à le regarder déballer soigneusement ses ingrédients, concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait, à fixer ses mains agiles qui semblaient animées d'une vie propre tant les gestes étaient précis, Sirius ne pu s'empêcher de le trouver... Il n'était pas vraiment beau, mais plutôt... impressionnant.

Il secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de ses pensées parasites. C'était un ancien mangemort, par Merlin ! Un foutu mangemort gracié quand lui moisissait en prison pour un crime dont il était innocent ! Et puis James le détestait ! Qu'aurait-il dit à voir son meilleur ami se pâmer devant Servillus ?

\- Tu ne peux pas aller faire ça chez toi et revenir avec la potion finit ? lança-t-il.

\- Si, répondit Severus sans lever les yeux vers lui. Mais je déteste la sensation du transplannage et je ne vais pas m'amuser à faire un aller-retour juste parce que tu es un gamin stupide et ingrat.

Il eut un ton de pause et constata en haussant un sourcil :

\- Comme ton filleul en faîte.

\- Parles pas de Harry comme ça ! s'indigna Sirius.

\- Bon, écoutes, fit Rogue d'un ton exaspéré, je ne te demande pas de compagnie, tu peux retourner flirter avec des mineurs dans ton coin. Moi j'ai besoin de calme et concentration.

\- Parfait ! De toute façon j'arrivais à ma limite de tolérance à ta sale gueule.

Et il tourna les talons, claquant la porte derrière lui.

_Vraiment c'était incroyable ! Comment cet homme pouvait-il être aussi insupportable ?_ songea Sirius, sans se douter que Severus avait à cet instant exactement la même pensée.

Quoi qu'il en était, curieusement, cette petite dispute lui avait rendu des forces. C'était comme au bon vieux temps, en quelque sorte. Entrant dans la cuisine, il songea qu'il serait peut-être bon d'aller acheter quelques fruits. Des pommes peut-être ? Il balança un sac en toile sur son épaule, et après une caresse à Buck qui en profita pour sortir chasser, il partit au marché.

Il ne revint que le soir tombé, en ayant profité pour passer à la plage où il avait fait un footing, puis une baignade fort agréable. Dans la crique, il avait croisé Pedro qui lui avait demandé si il y avait eut un problème avec Feo. Sirius inventa qu'il avait un colloc' qui n'était presque jamais là, mais était très stricte sur certaines règles, notamment le « pas d'invité nocturne quand il rentrait chez lui ».

\- Ah, tant mieux, s'amusa Pedro. Ça ne t'ennuie pas que je lui dise ? Il croyait que tu lui avait caché que tu étais en couple ! Il n'en a pas l'air comme ça, mais il a des principes...

\- Non, bien sur, dis lui, et passes lui mes excuses tant que tu y es.

Finalement, tout était bien qui finissait bien. Sirius rangea ses provisions dans la cuisine et se demanda si Rogue était partit. Pour s'en assurer, il monta à l'étage et poussa la porte. Les affaires de potions étaient rangées, une fiole reposait tranquillement sur une table qui n'était pas là avant, à coté de la baguette de Severus Rogue... qui dormait, appuyé contre le mur, dans une position qui devait être assez peu confortable.

Sirius ne se souvenait plus du tout de la recette de la potion de reconstitution sanguine, mais ça semblait être un boulot plutôt fatiguant. Encore une fois, l'aiguillon de la culpabilité lui piqua l'estomac et le fugitif préféra détourner les yeux de Rogue. Il avait des images qui flottaient à l'extrême limite de la perception de son cerveau, et il n'avait pas du tout envie de voir de quoi il s'agissait.

Il se tourna plutôt vers la baguette. C'était celle qu'il avait pris dans la Cabane Hurlante, quand Rogue les avaient surpris. Il tendit la main vers elle, et hésita. C'était très grossier de toucher la baguette de quelqu'un sans sa permission et Sirius le savait très bien. Et en même temps il avait tellement envie de ressentir de nouveau ce sentiment formidable de sécurité et de bien être qui l'avait submergé la dernière fois... Sa propre baguette avait sans doute été réduite en miette le jour de sa condamnation...

N'y tenant plus, Sirius prit la baguette. Aussitôt une sensation se répandit en lui, douce, chaude, lumineuse comme s'il retrouvait une vieille amie perdue depuis longtemps. Les lumières de la pièces se mirent à clignoter et une sorte de courant d'air fit battre la porte alors qu'une gerbe d'étincelles jaillissait de la baguette, éclairant le visage stupéfait de Severus.

Sirius sursauta et reposa vivement la baguette sur la table.

\- Désolé je... je voulais juste...

Rogue secoua la tête, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il se releva et se massa la nuque.

\- Bien sur, marmonna-t-il, je ne voulais pas y penser, mais ça expliquerait tout.

\- Heu... tu n'es pas furieux ? s'étonna Sirius.

\- Cette nuit là, dans la Cabane Hurlante, c'est toi qui a ramassé ma baguette n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Et tu t'en est servit contre moi.

\- Oui... admit Sirius.

Le professeur soupira et fixa sa baguette avec tristesse et lassitude. Il la prit, la contempla une longue minute. Puis la tendit à Sirius.

\- Quoi ?! Mais non, je ne peux pas accepter...

\- La baguette choisit son sorcier Sirius. Ce n'est pas ta décision, ni la mienne mais elle... elle a visiblement changé de loyauté.

\- Hein ? C'est possible ça ?

\- Oui. Une baguette est liée à son possesseur, mais elle peut changer de loyauté si celui-ci... est vaincu, notamment.

\- Mais... James t'a déjà désarmé plusieurs fois et...

\- Et est-ce qu'il a déjà réussit à s'en servir contre moi ? demanda Severus.

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne sais plus... c'est un peu flou cette période pour moi.

\- La réponse est non.

Severus haussa les épaules.

\- Elle t'a choisit, c'est comme ça, on y peut rien. Tu gagnes une nouvelle baguette, et moi je vais aller m'en acheter une.

\- Je... murmura Sirius.

Il était incroyablement... reconnaissant. Il prit la baguette et eut aussitôt l'impression d'être complet à nouveau. Il se sentait plus jeune que jamais depuis son évasion.

\- Je vais te donner de quoi... tenta-t-il.

\- Je ne manque de rien, merci, coupa Rogue. Ta potion est sur la table, prends là en mangeant, trois fois par jour. Et achètes des légumes ! Si tu ne manges que des féculents, tu vas te rendre malade : tu as besoin aussi de fibre et de vitamines.

Sirius hocha la tête, retenant le « oui maman » qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Il regarda Rogue passer son sac en bandoulière. Les pensées s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête sans qu'il trouve quoi dire ou faire. Il avait peur de faire une bêtise, comme avancer de deux pas et serrer fort l'homme dans ses bras.

\- Bonsoir, dit Rogue, et il s'apprêta à transplanner quand...

\- Hé ! lança Sirius. Je voulais juste te dire... Merci, Rogue.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent un peu longtemps qu'il n'était normal vu les circonstances, et Sirius sentit de nouveau des images et des sons se bousculer dans la partie sombre de sa mémoire, celle qui lui donnait des migraines et des rêves étranges. Finalement Rogue hocha la tête sans le lâcher des yeux, et disparut.

X-OOOOOOO-X

Rogue avançait sur le chemin de traverse, se dirigeant vers la boutique d'Ollivanders. Il se rappelait très bien de la première fois qu'il s'y était rendu. C'était avec Lily... Ses parents avaient acceptés de prendre sa mère et lui en covoiturage pour se rendre à Londres, Tobias ayant catégoriquement refusé de les accompagner. Assit à l'arrière de la voiture, entre Lily et Eileen, Severus ne tenait pas en place. Il était à la fois excité... et inquiet. Et si aucune baguette ne voulait de lui ? Et si on lui annonçait que finalement, il y avait eut une erreur, qu'il n'était pas un sorcier ? Bien sur, c'était absurde, vu tout les actes de magie qu'il était déjà capable de faire... Mais bon. Une angoisse est une angoisse, elle n'est pas nécessairement rationnelle. Finalement, une fois devant la boutique à devanture verte, Severus c'était sentit trembler comme une feuille. Alors Lily, toujours brave, lui avait prit la main pour en franchir le seuil.

Cette fois Severus était seul, mais M. Ollivander ne semblait pas avoir changé d'un cheveux.

\- Hum... fit-il en le dévisageant. C'était du prunellier n'est-ce pas ? 23 centimètres, ventricule de dragon et... plutôt rigide. Une bonne baguette, puissante. Ne me dites pas que vous l'avez cassé ?

\- Non, le rassura Rogue. La baguette va très bien mais elle a... changé d'allégeance.

\- Oh ? C'est étonnant. D'un autre coté avec du dragon et du prunellier, je vous avait dit que c'était une baguette très exigeante qui n'acceptait pas la reddition...

\- En effet, fit le professeur d'un ton grinçant.

Il resta à fixer l'homme. Il n'avait jamais vraiment su quel était son partit pendant la guerre, et il se demanda si Ollivander pouvait tout simplement refuser de lui vendre une nouvelle baguette. Mais l'homme finit par hausser les épaules :

\- En même temps, parfois des changements s'opèrent en nous sans qu'on en mesure l'ampleur. J'ai eut un nombre de changement d'allégeance étonnamment élevé depuis la fin de la guerre. Les gens en sortent marqués, je suppose... Les baguettes ont des aspirations qui ne leur conviennent plus forcément.

Son affirmation n'appelait pas de réponse, aussi tourna-t-il les talons sans plus attendre et se mit à fouiller dans sa boutique.

\- Alors, alors, qu'est-ce qui vous conviendrait ? Du dragon c'est certain, mais en bois... De l'acacia peut-être ?

Il posa une boite sur le comptoir qu'il ouvrit soigneusement et lui tendit. Severus la prit, mais ne sentit rien de particulier.

\- Non ? Oh, dommage, j'ai toujours hâte de rencontrer le sorcier ou la sorcière d'une de mes baguettes en Acacia... Celle-ci, en orme peut-être ?

Severus la saisit, mais rien de ne passa.

\- Je ne suis pas de Sang-Pur, indiqua-t-il, donc l'orme...

\- Rumeurs que tout cela Monsieur, s'indigna Ollivander. Les baguettes n'ont que faire du sang. Alors, alors, alors...

Il lui en présenta encore deux, sans résultat concluant, avant de finalement lui proposer :

\- Bois de Cyprès, Coeur de Dragon. Même taille et même rigidité que votre ancienne baguette. Essayez, je vous en prie.

La baguette avait un bois clair qui lui sembla étrange, habitué qu'il était à son ancienne, bien noire.

Il la prit dans sa main, et su aussitôt que c'était la bonne. Son flux magique se connecta immédiatement au bois et Severus sentit un étrange pincement au cœur.

\- Aha... fit doucement Ollivander. La baguette du sacrifice.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Rogue.

\- Mon père prétendait que tout les propriétaires d'une baguette de Cyprès étaient destinés à une mort héroïque. Mais c'était au Moyen-Age, les temps sont moins troublés maintenant. Enfin, désormais que le Seigneur des Ténèbres à disparut du moins.

Severus songea à ses nombreuses discussions avec Dumbledore sur le sujet, et leur certitude que Tom Jeudusort était toujours là, quelque part. Tout cela ne lui semblait pas de bon augure.

\- Allons, allons, dit le vendeur d'un ton plus léger, cette baguette est attiré uniquement par les êtres plus nobles, vous pouvez en être fier. Mais c'est vrai que du coup, ça ne me surprend pas que votre baguette de Prunellier ne vous ai plus convenue.

Il fit teinter sa caisse enregistreuse et annonça le prix, sept gaillons et trois mornilles que Severus paya.

\- Vous devez vraiment avoir une vie passionnante M. Rogue, pour vivre de tels changements, lança rêveusement Ollivander au moment de le saluer.

Severus haussa les épaules et sortit de la boutique, qui décidément, le mettait toujours autant mal à l'aise.

O-XXXXXXXX-O

Assit dans un transat sur sa terrasse, Sirius lisait avec passion un ouvrage retraçant les coupes du Monde de Quidditch de ces quinze dernières années. Bien sur, il y avait une année où la Grande-Bretagne n'avait pas participé, à cause de la guerre, mais elle se rattrapait depuis.

Sa baguette désormais ne quittait plus son coté. Peut importait la philosophie de Feo et ses amis sur la question : il en avait été privé trop longtemps pour ne pas vouloir en profiter autant que possible. Désormais, en plus de ses footings et ses aller-retour à la nage, Sirius avait rajouté à son petit programme quotidien deux heures par jour d'entraînement de magie. Sortilège, Métamorphose, Défense... Tout ce dont il pouvait se souvenir y passait, et il avait fait commande de plusieurs ouvrages de remise à niveau. Bien sur il avait beaucoup perdu, mais il avait confiance en son talent naturel pour retrouver rapidement son niveau d'autrefois. Pedro et Juan, l'autre plongeur, qui s'était révélé être son petit frère, se prêtaient volontiers au jeu pour s'entraîner avec lui. Mais Sirius remarqua vite que ni l'un ni l'autre n'était très doué... Peut-être devrait-il demander à Rogue de... Mais non, hors de question. Le directeur de Serpentard était déjà bien trop impliqué dans sa vie.

Il continuait de fréquenter le jeune Feo. Charmeur par nature, il ne semblait rien vouloir de trop sérieux, et pourtant revenait régulièrement se pendre à son cou. Sirius le trouvait charmant. Sa jeunesse, son innocence et sa légèreté lui rappelait celle qu'il avait perdu sans pour autant le plonger dans la mélancolie.

Il entendit un bruit de transplanage, et se douta qu'il devait s'agir de Rogue.

Sirius devait admettre qu'il ne savait plus sur quel pied danser avec lui. Il savait qu'il aurait dû le détester, et en même temps ce n'était pas facile alors qu'il lui devait sa baguette et sa bonne santé retrouvée. Et puis il y avait ce... Rogue le mettait mal à l'aise. Il avait parfois en le regardant des bouffées de désir tellement violentes que s'en était presque effrayant. Et le trouble qu'il lisait parfois sur les traits sévères de l'autre ne l'aidait pas beaucoup...

_Non, Sirius non ! Tu dois à la mémoire de James de ne pas céder à ce... penchant stupide._

Néanmoins il avait du mal à empêcher son cœur d'accélérer en entendant la voix basse du professeur.

\- Bonjour, Black.

Sirius leva les yeux de son bouquin et hocha la tête. Il ne fut pas surprit de voir aussitôt son corps s'illuminer sous l'effet du sort de détection. Rogue claqua la langue d'un air satisfait.

\- Tout va bien. On va pouvoir procéder au dernier test.

\- Tiens, j'ai une question Rogue.

\- Quoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas juste lancé un sort de détection comme ça, la première fois que tu m'as examiné ?

Ils n'avaient jamais reparlé de ce qui c'était passé ce jour là, et Sirius vit le professeur se crisper.

\- Parce que je devais faire un diagnostique complet, ce n'est pas du tout la même chose qu'une simple vérification.

\- Ah, bon, fit Sirius, un peu déçu que l'explication soit si simple.

Un bon sujet de moquerie qui se faisait la malle, en somme.

\- D'ailleurs, pour le test d'aujourd'hui, je vais encore devoir te toucher, si tu te sens capable de te contrôler, dit Rogue d'un ton grinçant.

\- Oh, ça va hein, protesta Sirius, tu n'avais pas l'air complètement indifférent non plus, et toi tu n'avais pas l'excuse de treize ans sans contact physique !

Il marqua un temps de silence et eut un grand sourire.

\- Encore que ?...

\- Je refuse d'aborder ce sujet avec toi, coupa sèchement Rogue. Allons dans ta chambre.

Il tourna les talons alors que Sirius le suivait en lançant d'un ton joyeux.

\- Dans ma chambre ? Ça devient de plus en plus louche cette affaire !

\- Si tu préfères t'allonger par terre, n'hésite pas !

Finalement, allongé sur le dos sur son lit, Sirius retrouva son sérieux quand Rogue lui expliqua :

\- Le contact prolongé des Détraqueurs peut laisser des séquelles assez lourdes sur l'esprit et la psyché. Tu peux être en dépression, bien sur, mais aussi avoir retrouvé des traumatismes d'enfance, des Troubles obsessionnels compulsif... Ce genre de choses hélas, ne se soigne pas par magie, il faudra du temps et du courage. Du coup, autant les diagnostiquer maintenant.

\- Et... comment se passe le diagnostique ?

\- Je suis maître Leggimen. Donc je vais entrer dans ton esprit et... devenir toi, pendant quelques temps. Cela me permettra de ressentir si tu as quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond. On appel ça l'empathérapie.

\- Parce que ça empatte ? ricana un peu nerveusement Sirius.

\- Parce que ça force à l'empathie. Tu es près ? Ouvre ton esprit, détends toi...

Le regard de Rogue se fit vide, et Sirius sentit quelque chose... glisser en lui, de façon très intime. Trop intime. Il se crispa mais la... chose dans son esprit lui envoya des ondes de calme, de tranquillité. Sirius se détendit un peu, respira profondément et... Il avait l'impression de connaître ce contact, c'était très étrange, mais la chose ne lui semblait plus si étrangère. Fermant les yeux, il se laissa envahir par les sensations qui naissaient en lui. Severus Rogue. Il le reconnaissait, même si il lui semblait étrangement différent. Comme si il le regardait à au travers d'une vitre composée d'eau. Ou plutôt le contraire, comme si il l'avait toujours vu de façon un peu floue, et que désormais il le sentait clairement, de façon nette et complète. Il y avait quelque chose de tellement familier en lui... Il le sentait vibrer dans ses veines, contre ses os, il le sentait se perdre dans les ramifications de son cerveau et c'est comme si d'une certaine manière il y avait toujours été un peu. Ou bien comme si il lui ressemblait beaucoup.

C'était vraiment une expérience très étrange, Sirius avait l'impression à la fois d'être hors de lui même, et plus profondément en lui même que jamais. Comme si la présence de Rogue dans son esprit le mettait en connexion avec une partie de lui qu'il ne voyait jamais. Soudain Sirius comprit : Rogue lui faisait sentir un regard extérieur sur ce qu'il était. Et l'ancien Maraudeur fut surpris de trouver ce regard aussi... compatissant. Oh bien sur il y avait aussi de la colère, il y avait de l'amertume et des regrets, et il y avait ce désir, ce désir qui ressemblait tellement au sien ! Sirius fut étonné de trouver chez Rogue le même désemparement par rapport à ce besoin qu'il avait de se coller contre lui, cette envie qui lui tordait l'estomac de le goûter, de le pénétrer charnellement. La même incompréhension. Mais chez Rogue il y avait aussi autre-chose qu'il n'arrivait pas vraiment à comprendre : il y avait une forme de... résignation. Ce désir faisait partit de lui et ne l'avait jamais quitté. Au delà de son coté pressant et impérieux, il avait quelque chose de tendre et de mélancolique, tressé de regrets et de fatalité. Quelque chose de terriblement douloureux. Sirius se tendit mentalement pour essayer d'aller au-delà. Il traversa le désir et eut l'impression de se brûler.

Il entendit un cri qui devait venir d'un de leurs deux corps, très loin, très loin.

Une espèce de lumière se trouvait là, une source de pouvoir d'une intensité à coupé le souffle. Une force incroyable qui dépassait tout ce qu'il pouvait imaginer, qui prenait sa source au fin fond du professeur. Se penchant plus au devant, Sirius aperçut des yeux verts étincelant et un sourire de gamine, légèrement flou et... Son propre visage, qui riait aux éclats, jeune et incroyablement beau, irradiant comme un soleil au cœur de cet immense flot lumineux de magie.

Il aurait voulu s'y mêler, s'y blottir, y disparaître, mais brusquement il se sentit rejeter en dehors, tiré en arrière. La légèreté s'estompa, il se mit à sentir son corps comme un poids énorme qui le tirait vers le dur, vers le concret. Chaque battement de son cœur retentissait avec une force inouïe et il se sentit tout à coup allongé sur le matelas, plaqué par la gravité. Il ouvrit la bouche et inspira comme s'il avait retenu son souffle très longtemps. Il se sentit incroyablement seul et un sanglot s'échappa malgré lui.

Il se força à ouvrir les paupières et... une main se posa sur son visage, au travers de ses yeux.

\- Attend encore un peu, fit une voix rauque qui résonna comme un cri à ses oreilles hypersensibles. Attend d'être bien complètement redescendu. Comme ça, c'est bien...

Respirant plus doucement, Sirius sentit les drôles de sensations s'estomper. La main disparut de son visage et il eut l'impression de se réveiller d'un rêve. Les choses qui lui semblaient si concrètes, si absolues quelques instants avant n'avaient plus aucun sens et s'estompaient déjà.

Rogue, assit à coté de lui, le fixait d'un air essoufflé. Il posa sa baguette et se massa les tempes.

\- Bon, c'est bien. J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle.

\- Ah ? réussit à articuler Sirius.

Il avait encore l'étrange besoin de se blottir contre Severus, de l'attirer contre lui sur le lit et de s'endormir la tête dans son cou. Y résister lui demandait toute sa concentration.

\- Ta psyché va très bien. Tu as bien fait de ne pas faire effacer le tatouage que je t'ai offert, sa protection est encore meilleure que ce que j'espérais…

\- Que tu m'a offert ? s'étrangla Sirius, en portant par réflexe une main à son torse.

Le professeur lui lança un regard en coin et poursuivit comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu.

\- En revanche il y a des problèmes au niveau de ta mémoire. Visiblement certains souvenirs de ta mémoire vive ont été envoyés dans ton inconscient.

\- Et c'est grave ?

\- Ce n'est pas gravissime, mais ça déséquilibre ce que tu es. Ça change ta personnalité. Je ne sais pas trop comment soigner ça, il faudrait que j'aille demander à Madame Pomfresh.

Rogue se leva, et Sirius sentit comme un déchirement dans sa poitrine. N'y tenant plus il se redressa et se jeta au cou du professeur, le serrant contre lui. Son odeur de forêt lui monta à la tête et il soupira de soulagement en sentant comme un nœud se défaire dans sa poitrine.

\- Black... fit Rogue d'un ton hésitant.

\- Reste encore avec moi... S'il te plaît, réclama Sirius.

Et il posa ses lèvres sur la peau frémissante du cou. Severus sentait les baisers comme s'ils étaient brûlants, et troublé il se laissa entraîner jusqu'au lit où Sirius se laissa tomber en arrière. Le fugitif pris sa tête entre ses mains, prêt à l'embrasser. Le professeur crispa les paupières et maudissant sa propre bonne foi, le repoussa.

\- Non Black, c'est l'effet de l'empathérapie, c'est tout. Si j'en profite, demain tu auras envie de me tuer.

\- J'ai déjà envie de te tuer parfois, fit remarquer Sirius.

\- Raison de plus pour ne pas en rajouter.

Se défaisant de l'étreinte, il détourna les yeux du visage du Maraudeur pour ne pas être tenté. Il se releva et pointa sa baguette contre un des murs, faisait apparaître un large miroir en pied.

\- Tiens, j'ai remarqué que celui de ta salle de bain est vraiment minuscule. Tu dois avoir envie de te voir, maintenant que tu ressembles un peu moins à un Inferi, dit-il sèchement. Je reviendrais quand j'aurais une solution pour ton problème.

Et il transplana sans rien ajouter.

Sirius se leva et se plaça face au miroir, se déshabillant avec des gestes lents. Il constata avec un soulagement certain que les traits des Black avaient presque disparut de son visage, effacés par son passage en prison. Oh, bien sur, il restait bien quelque chose de global, dans la forme de la mâchoire ou de ses pommettes. Mais le reste faisait désormais moins gracieux, moins délicat. Il dévisagea ses yeux gris dont les cernes commençaient à s'estomper, de même que certaines rides. D'autres ne disparaîtraient plus désormais. Il toucha son corps, qui était passé de maigre à mince, heureux de voir que son tatouage n'en avait pas souffert. C'était donc Rogue qui le lui avait offert ? Il ne s'en souvenait pas du tout, mais il ne voyait pas pourquoi l'autre aurait mentit à ce sujet... Il se toucha les cheveux, et attrapa sa baguette. Les réunissant en queue de cheval, il les coupa au niveau de la nuque, ne laissant que quelques mèches plus longues devant, pour atténuer la minceur de ses joues. D'un geste, il fit disparaître sa barbe de trois jours.

_Hum, non, c'était mieux avec. Tant pis, ça repoussera._

Les jours suivant, il s'obligea à se regarder tout les jours, pour se familiariser avec lui même. Et finalement, Rogue revint.

\- La solution est simple, sur le papier, annonça-t-il. Il faut que tu fréquentes les gens et les lieux dont le souvenir s'est estompé afin de reconstruire les liaisons synaptiques dans ton cerveau. Ça devrait ramener les choses à la normales.

\- Mais... je ne peux pas retourner à Poudlard, s'étonna Sirius. Et pour ce qui est des gens...

\- Je sais, répliqua Rogue. Rassemble tes affaires, et vite.

Sirius envisagea toute sorte de répliques cinglantes, mais choisit sagement de s'abstenir. De toute façon, ça ne lui pris par longtemps pour rassembler ses quelques vêtements et possessions. Puis Severus lui pris le bras et...

La première chose qui frappa le fugitif, c'est la moiteur de l'air. Après l'air chaud et sec de l'Espagne, ici il avait l'impression de boire plutôt que de respirer.

\- Bienvenu à la Nouvelle Orléans, lança Rogue.

Sirius un peu déboussolé, regarda autour de lui. Ils étaient sur le bord d'une route, près de ce qui semblait être un vaste marécage, sur le bord d'un lagon.

\- Attend, c'est ça ta solution ? Partir en vacances avec toi ?

\- Pas avec moi, idiot.

Le professeur s'écarta, révélant...

\- Remus !

_A suivre..._

* * *

**Petit PS de l'autrice** : Bien sur je ne saurais trop vous recommander de passer sur Pottermore pour voire la signification donné aux bois de prunellier, d'accacia, d'orme...

J'ai pris tellement de plaisir à compléter cette petite "incohérence" des livres : Sirius, en tant que condamné à Azkaban à vie à dû voir sa baguette brisée ou tout du moins mise sous celés. Comment, du coup, dans le tome 5 en a-t-il de nouveau une ? Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse commander de baguette par correspondance et il ne peut pas non plus passer sur le Chemin de Traverse. Et là, j'ai pensé aux changements de loyauté des baguettes et au fait que Sirius récupère dans le 3 la baguette de Rogue. Et voilà, je l'ai ficelé comme ça.

(On peut noter que dans le 5 les Mangemorts évadés ont tous retrouvés une baguette aussi, notamment Bellatrix, mais soit comme c'est une évasion massive ils ont récupérés leurs baguettes sous celés, soient ils s'en sont fait faire de nouvelles, à l'étranger peut-être. Certes cette explication pourrait marcher pour Sirius aussi, mais pour moi la version avec Rogue est plus crédible et plus intéressante -et ça m'arrange :p. )

Et je me demandais : Où et quand lisez-vous ce chapitre, ou cette fanfic' en moyenne ? Dans les transports ? Chez vous ? Sur un ordi' ou un portable ? Dites moi tout, je suis curieuse :)


	25. 25- Les belles choses du passé

**25- Les belles choses du passé**

Sirius se jeta dans les bras de son ami qui le serra contre lui, un grand sourire tandis que Rogue regardait soigneusement ailleurs.

\- Je suis content de te voir Patmol, tu as l'air en bien meilleure forme que la dernière fois qu'on s'est croisé.

\- Merci, je travail dur, ricana-t-il. C'est tellement génial de te voir ! Mais pourquoi tu n'es pas passé plutôt en...

\- Tais-toi ! claqua Severus d'un ton sec.

Sirius se tourna vers lui d'un air furieux.

\- Mais je t'emmerde ! Je dis ce que je veux ! Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas parler de...

\- La ferme Black!

\- Sirius, Sirius ! Attends, dit Remus en se mettant entre les deux. Je ne dois pas savoir où tu vis en ce moment. Histoire de ne pas devoir mentir si... le ministère m'interrogeait.

Le brun fronça les sourcils :

\- Et Rogue il ne risque pas de se faire interroger, peut-être ?

\- Moi c'est déjà fait, répliqua le professeur avec une grimace méprisante. Mais étant donné que je suis celui qui t'a capturé une fois, l'interrogatoire n'était pas trop rude. Ce qui ne serait certainement pas le cas avec un loup-garou qui était connu pour être un de tes proches amis.

\- Ne parles pas de lui comme ça ! s'indigna le fugitif.

\- « Mais je t'emmerde ! Je dis ce que je veux ! » singea Rogue en agitant les mains d'un air maniéré.

Et sans donner le temps à Sirius de répliquer il tourna les talons et s'engagea sur un sentier qu'aucun des deux autres n'avait remarqué avant.

Remus posa une main sur le torse du brun pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur le professeur. Il eut un sourire, et jetant un sort sur leurs bagages pour les faire léviter emboîta le pas à Rogue.

\- C'est formidable que vous soyez toujours tout les deux en vie après avoir été obligés de collaborer, s'amusa le lycan.

\- Oui, ça m'étonne toujours aussi.

\- Est-ce que...

Remus baissa d'un ton et jeta un coup d'oeil en coin à son ami.

\- … Vous avez recommencés à faire redescendre la pression... comme quand on était à Poudlard ?

\- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que... Oh. Heu. Non. Enfin, pas vraiment.

\- Pas vraiment ?... Hum, non, laisse tomber, finalement je ne veux pas savoir.

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant un temps. Sur les cotés, des habitations commençaient a apparaître, sur pilotis, tenant vraisemblablement par magie au dessus de la lagune. Des enfants, des hommes et des femmes interrompaient parfois leurs activités pour les fixer et les regarder passer. Un peu mal à l'aise, Sirius demanda finalement :

\- Donc c'est pour ça que lui et moi... à Poudlard ? Pour faire retomber la pression ?

Remus le fixa d'un air interrogateur avant de comprendre :

\- Ah oui, ta mémoire. Et bien... je ne sais pas. Je disais ça pour plaisanter. A l'époque je crois... qu'il te plaisait bien en fait. Mais je ne t'ai jamais demandé pourquoi.

Il eut un petit rire.

\- Je le regrette aujourd'hui parce que c'est vraiment une question mystérieuse.

\- Ça, je me demande bien ce qu'il a pu dire pour me « plaire » un jour. Enfin, Sirius haussa les épaules, c'était peut-être juste les hormones hein.

\- Peut-être, répondit Remus d'un ton incertain.

Il n'était pas sur de ce qu'il devait dire à Sirius. Certes il avait repris du poids et semblait en meilleure santé, mais il y avait toujours quelque chose qu'un peu saccadés dans ces mouvements, quelques chose d'hanté dans son regard. Du coup réveiller de vieilles blessures, lui rappeler comment son cœur avait été brisé ce jour-là ne lui semblait pas une bonne chose à faire. Au moins aujourd'hui ses rapports avec Severus semblaient revenus à la haine cordiale. La normalité quoi.

Après il aurait peut-être pu lui dire que le Maître des Potions avait cru en son innocence quand tout le monde, lui compris, le croyait coupable, et c'était battu toute l'année pour le trouver et lui éviter les Détraqueurs... Mais ça aussi, ça risquait de réveiller des choses qu'il n'était pas pu mal d'avoir oublié.

X-OOOOOO-X

Ils arrivèrent finalement en face d'une haute maison à trois étages, un peu tordue, avec des rambardes en bois sculptés. S'arrêtant au pied des marches du perron, Rogue semblait attendre quelque chose.

\- Pourquoi on a pas transplanné directement ici, se plaignit Sirius, j'ai de la boue plein les chaussures.

\- Parce que c'est interdit, répondit Rogue. Ah, la voilà.

Sirius n'eut pas le temps de demander qui était « la » que la réponse apparut dans l'encadrure de la porte, vêtue d'une robe blanche brodée et d'un châle coloré avec de petit carrés dans des nuances orangées. Bien que de haute taille, et visiblement énergique, elle avait un visage tout ridé au cœur duquel brillait deux yeux marrons vifs.

\- Severus mon chéri ! S'exclama la vieille dame. Quel plaisir ! Viens dans mes bras !

Tout raide, Severus disparut dans la plantureuse étreinte.

\- Aha ! Tu aimes toujours aussi peu être tripoté pas vrai ? C'est une grande joie de te voir !

Le professeur eut un demi sourire plutôt chaleureux et répondit :

\- Moi aussi, ça me fait plaisir de revenir ici. Mama Abélia, je te présente Sirius et Remus. Vous deux, vous êtes en présence de la célèbre Abélia Broussard.

\- Oh ! s'exclama Remus. Je ne m'imaginais pas... c'est un plaisir madame.

\- Madame, madame, appel moi Mama comme tout le monde mon mignon.

Se tournant vers son ami, Remus expliqua :

\- Mada...Mama Abélia est très connue pour avoir écrit des ouvrages retraçant l'usage de la magie cadienne et ses spécialités... Elle a eut heu... pas mal d'ennuis, notamment à cause du vaudoo et...

Severus eut un sifflement réprobateur et Remus préféra s'interrompre avant d'être grossier, n'ayant pas du tout envie de contrarier la sorcière. Mais Sirius, très à l'aise, lui pris la main et la baisa en s'inclinant.

\- Enchanté, susurra-t-il en français. Mon affection pour ceux que le Ministère désapprouve a grandit un peu plus tout les jours pendant douze ans, et vous voir aussi charmante me donne raison.

\- Mais c'est qu'celui-ci cause comme un serpent ! répliqua la vieille femme en prenant le visage de Sirius dans sa main en fronçant les sourcils. Alors c'est donc lui... fit-elle pensivement en jetant un coup d'œil à Severus qui resta impassible. Il a de beaux yeux. Mais il n'est pas du tout aussi charmant que toi mon chéri !

Et sans transition elle lâcha Sirius pour prendre Rogue par le bras et l'entraîner à sa suite dans la maison.

\- Allez, hop-là messieurs, embarquez ! dit-elle sans le retourner.

Et avec un geste vaste, elle fit voleter leurs bagages qui montèrent d'eux même les escaliers.

Dans leur chambre, il n'y avait pas de lit, mais des hamacs. Trois hamacs suspendu en rayon autour d'un pilier central et recouvert d'un filet magique qui faisait office de moustiquaire. Sirius tripota le sien d'un air incertain.

\- C'est formidable ici, fit Remus d'un ton enthousiaste. Il y a des livres incroyables dans les bibliothèques, et le paysage !

Il fixa son ami qui semblait plutôt mal à l'aise. C'est curieux comme les rôles semblaient s'être échangés : autrefois c'était lui l'embarrassé, et Sirius qui trouvait du positif dans toutes les situations. Mais désormais il semblait baigner dans une sorte de méfiance constante de tout ce qui l'entourait.

Le brun cependant, secoua sa tête comme pour chasser des mouches, et lança :

\- Elle trouve vraiment Rogue plus « charmant » que moi ?

Et Remus éclata de rire.

X-OOOOOO-X

Réunis dans le salon autour d'une tasse de thé, l'atmosphère commençait à s'alléger. Sirius fini par demander :

\- Et donc, d'où vous connaissez-vous ?

\- Comment ça ? Tu ne leur a pas parler de moi Severus ? s'indigna Mama.

\- On pourrait s'y tromper vu les circonstances, mais ce ne sont pas mes amis, répondit Rogue d'un ton aigre. Autant que possible, je ne leur raconte rien du tout.

\- Oh, ne soit pas si ronchon mon petit, sourit la femme, pas intimidée pour un sous. Ils ont l'air très sympathiques. Severus est venu étudier chez moi trois ans de suite, quand son travail lui en laissait l'opportunité, donc le plus souvent l'été. C'est un de mes meilleurs apprentis, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton affectueux.

\- Étudier ? s'étonna Sirius. Tu profitais de tes vacances de professeur pour aller en Louisiane... pour étudier ?

\- Oui, contrairement à certains persuadés dès la troisième années d'être de pur génies, moi je considère que j'ai toujours beaucoup à apprendre et que je ne vais pas m'arrêter simplement parce que j'ai mes Aspics, ou bien un travail.

\- Certes, mais avec tes... combien ? Sept, huit ASPIC ?

\- Neuf, répliqua Rogue.

\- Ouais voilà, et avec Optimal, j'en suis sur, tu avais déjà un niveau qui dépassait de loin celui du sorcier moyen. Tu n'avais pas besoin de passer tes vacances à étudier !

\- Je n'en avait pas besoin, en effet. Je fais ça par plaisir.

\- Hum, oh oui, redis plaisir comme ça, en me regardant avec ses yeux noirs, s'amusa Sirius.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel et Mama Abélia claqua de la langue d'un air réprobateur.

\- Ah non jeune homme, pas de ça dans ma maison.

Elle se pencha vers lui, et Sirius nota avec un certain malaise qu'il y avait quelque chose qui tourbillonnait dans ses yeux.

\- Je ne supporte pas la mauvaise foi, gronda-t-elle d'une voix qui semblait résonner étrangement. Ne dissimule pas ton admiration et ta jalousie sous du mépris mon cher, tu arrives à peine à te tromper toi-même et moi pas du tout.

\- Mon admiration, ma jalousie de... Snivellus ? Aaah !

Sirius bascula en arrière de sa chaise et s'écroula sur le sol. Une seconde, il avait eu l'impression que sa langue était devenue bifide.

\- Deuxième avertissement mon mignon, pas de ça dans ma maison, répéta la femme.

Le teint pâle, le fugitif se releva et quitta la pièce d'un pas rapide.

\- Vous... vous avez été un peu rude avec lui Mama, dit doucement Remus. Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais il est malade en ce moment.

\- Je suis au courant, Fils de la Lune, répondit la femme d'un ton tendre. Je participe activement à sa guérison, et je compte sur vous, par votre sincérité, pour en faire autant.

\- Co... Comment m'avez-vous appelé ? balbutia Lupin.

\- Fils de la Lune. C'est plutôt joli et plus exact que « loup-garou » ou « lycanthrope » vous ne croyez pas ? Nous avons une communauté plutôt fournie en Louisiane, des gens très sympathiques.

\- Je... je vais voir comment va Sirius.

L'homme se leva et quitta la place à son tour. Severus fixa Mama avec un demi- sourire, pas surprit de l'entendre s'exclamer d'un ton joyeux :

\- Mon chéri ! Enfin seuls !

Puis, elle dit d'un ton plus sérieux :

\- Tu ne vas pas juste me débarquer ces deux zigotos et t'éclipser n'est-ce pas ? Tu restes.

\- Et bien, je t'avoue que j'avais prévu de...

\- De filer ? Mon chéri... c'est hors de question. Je ne pourrais rien faire pour ton étoile si tu n'es pas présent.

\- Ne parle pas de lui comme ça, marmonna Severus en rentrant la tête dans ses épaules.

\- Les choses sont comme elles sont, mon ami. Je suis déçue de voir que tu te braque au lieu de les accepter.

Le professeur resta silencieux alors qu'entre lui et la sorcière flottaient les mots de la prophétie qu'elle lui avait faite : «_ Ta lumière naît de l'étoile qui se trouve sur ta route. Si tu l'étouffes, tu disparaîtras avec elle. _»

\- J'ai mes raisons, répondit finalement Rogue entre ses dents. Je vais botter le cul de Lupin qui est toujours dans le couloir à écouter aux portes.

Il se leva et Mama le regarda s'éloigner avec un sourire satisfait :

\- Décidément, c'est un vrai bonheur d'avoir du monde à la maison !

Et dans un grincement d'outre-tombe, l'antique demeure frémit en réponse.

O-XXXXXXXX-O

Partager une chambre avec Remus et Rogue était une expérience nouvelle et plutôt curieuse, songea Sirius, assit sur son hamac. Heureusement Rogue se glissa dans le sien sans leur adresser une parole et il pu lui jeter un assurdatio pour parler en paix avec son ami.

\- Il y a tellement de magie ici ! Une magie... sauvage, étrange. Je comprend que l'autre serpent s'y soit plu.

Remus hocha la tête. Il sentait le loup à l'intérieur de lui à fleur de sa peau, comme si on était une veille de pleine lune. Mais il n'était pas agressif ou frustré. Au contraire, il avait plutôt l'air de se sentir à l'aise.

\- Je pense que ça aurait plu à James, murmura-t-il. Il aimait ce genre de lieu. Tu te souvent dans il nous avait traîné dans ce vieux manoir hanté en Écosse ?

Sirius s'allongea, fermant les yeux pour essayer de se souvenir. La scène lui semblait si lointaine.

\- Celui au milieu du loc ? Il y avait... un monstre dans l'eau non ?

\- Oui, et du coup il avait voulu qu'on y aille en balais.

\- Je m'en souviens, sourit Sirius, on avait faillit se faire happer, alors qu'il suffisait de lancer des lys dans l'eau pour l'apaiser... On était vraiment stupide à l'époque.

\- Vous étiez stupide ! Heureusement que moi je m'étais renseigné et que j'avais prit des fleurs dans mon sac !

\- En tout cas, c'était une sacrée démonstration de voltige, sourit Sirius.

Le souvenir était de nouveau clair dans son esprit. Il pouvait presque sentir le vent dans ses cheveux, voir le visage ravit de James, celui, crispé de Remus, agrippant la taille de son ami. Un bon souvenir.

\- Rappel moi autre-chose Remus. Un autre bon souvenir.

\- Et bien il y a eut la fois où vous aviez essayé de fabriquer le plus gros cup-cake possible pour l'anniversaire de...

\- Ouais. De Peter. Je m'en souviens. Il avait faillit s'écrouler non ?

\- Il s'était écroulé ! Il y avait de la crème chantilly jusque sur les fenêtres du deuxième étage !

Sirius éclata de rire en y repensant.

Bercé par la voix de Remus, il ne comprit pas vraiment à quel moment il bascula dans le sommeil. Mais pour la première fois depuis des années, il rêva de James. De James, de Lily, de leurs anciens camarades, les vivants comme les morts. Sans douleur, dans culpabilité, simplement des scènes qui venait de sa mémoire embrumées, des cours, des blagues, des déjeuners... Du quotidien en tas, en masse, en paquet, des petits bouts de lui éparpillés aux quatre coins de son esprit et qu'il avait complètement oublié à Azkaban. Et c'était bon de se retrouver.

O-XXXXXXXX-O

\- On va louper la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch ! se lamenta Sirius. C'est cette après-midi pourtant, non ? Il doit bien y avoir une diffusion quelque part dans ce pays !

\- Oui, oui, on va en trouver une, ne t'en fais pas.

Le soir même, Sirius et Remus partirent dans le vieux quartier à la recherche d'un bar sorcier, bras-dessus bras-dessous, ravis de se retrouver tandis que Severus restait en compagnie de Mama à faire Salazar seul sait quoi. Ils rentrèrent ravi de l'action remarquable de Victor Krum, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils lisent le journal, le lendemain matin.

\- Des Mangemorts, encore ? Je croyais qu'ils étaient tous morts ou en prison ! lança Sirius d'un ton furieux.

Severus le dévisagea mais s'abstint de tous commentaires. Bien sûr qu'il restait encore des Mangemorts, et sans doute étaient-ils ravis de rappeler au monde qu'ils étaient toujours vivants. Lucius sans doute, Maicnair aussi, et Crabbe. Ça leur ressemblait bien ce genre d'exhibition ridicule. Il fut d'une humeur sombre toute la journée.

\- Il y a une très belle chose à voir pour les courageux demain matin, lança Mama au repas du soir, une soupe épaisse très nourrissante mais dont Sirius, après avoir entendu quelque chose couiner dedans, préféra ne pas demander la composition.

Il prit la carte que la femme tendait.

\- Bien sur, pour en profiter il faut y être au levé du soleil. Est-ce que ça vous tenterait ?

\- Absolument ! répondit le brun. Pas vrai Remus ?

\- Heu... je ne sais pas. Secoue moi en te levant demain, on verra si je suis motivé.

Il faisait encore nuit quand Sirius se leva, excité comme un gosse par la perspective d'une randonnée entre chiens et loups. Il secoua Remus qui grogna :

\- Oh non Patmol, désolé, très peu pour moi.

\- Feignasse !

Assit sur le pallier il finissait d'étaler son baume anti-moustique quand il vit Severus sortir de la maison.

\- Bonjour, dit le professeur d'un ton froid.

\- Tu veux.. venir aussi ?

\- Oui. Je connais le coin, c'est vraiment très beau, et le ciel sera clair ce matin.

\- Bon.

Après tout, quelle importance qu'il soit là ou pas ? Sirius s'enfonça dans la forêt, à peine conscient de la présence de Rogue, si ce n'était les bruits de pas sur les feuilles ou la respiration. Il faisait légèrement frais, ce qui était bienvenu pour contrer la moiteur de la végétation. Les arbres étaient larges et noueux et Sirius aurait été incapable de dire à quoi leurs feuilles ou fruits pouvaient ben servir. Rogue le savait sûrement lui.

Il gardait une respiration régulière, sentant ses muscles commencer à tirer un peu, comme le terrain commençait à monter doucement. Ces jours de courses sur la plage l'avait bien renforcé, mais il n'avait pas encore retrouvé sa force d'avant. Il n'avait que trente-trois ans après tout, ce qui lui laissait encore de belles années devant lui. Sirius était assez surprit de constater que Rogue ne se laissait pas distancer, il n'était pourtant pas très sportif. Hésitant à un carrefour, il le sentit se mettre à sa hauteur et se pencher vers lui pour consulter la carte. Il sentait la forêt, et son odeur se mêlait curieusement bien dans le paysage vert.

\- A gauche je pense, et vers l'ouest dès qu'on le pourra.

\- Je suis d'accord, approuva le brun, en lui adressant un sourire, comme par réflexe.

Une expression fugitive de surprise passa sur le visage du professeur. Il regarda sur le coté, comme s'il était vaguement embrassé puis sa bouche se tordit en un semblant de rictus qui aurait pu s'apparenter de loin à un sourire.

Cette drôle de vision donna à Sirius l'envie d'éclater de rire, mais par courtoisie il se retint.

\- Tu veux passer devant ? suggéra-t-il.

Et Severus hocha la tête, reprenant la marche.

Sa longue silhouette esquivait avec agilité les branches et les racines. Sa démarche était assurée et toujours élégante. Sirius arrêta de fixer le paysage pour se concentrer plutôt sur cette nuque pâle et légèrement transpirante devant lui. Si ses épaules était plus larges qu'autrefois, son dos gardait une certaine forme de finesse, sûrement due à l'étroitesse de sa taille. Ses yeux malgré lui descendirent vers plus bas, et Sirius se sentit rougir un peu en fixant les muscles minces des fesses qui jouaient sous le pantalon.

Un drôle de souvenir remonta dans son esprit, celui du même postérieur, mais serré dans un pantalon de sport. Pourquoi ? Il marcha encore quelques mètres avant que la réponse ne lui apparaisse. Yoga. Il avait dû faire du Yoga, en sixième année. Curieux, pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ?

\- Hé, Rogue, lança-t-il.

\- Quoi ?

\- On a fait du Yoga ensemble non ?

\- Oui, répondit le professeur sans se retourner.

\- Mais... pourquoi on a fait un truc pareil ? Surtout que... il y avait James aussi. Et Lily.

\- Evans en faisait déjà depuis la troisième année. Potter, toi et moi y avons été obligé par Dumbledore après que Potter m'ait agressé.

\- Je ne m'en souviens pas du tout, constata Sirius. Il t'avait attaqué pourquoi cette fois ?

\- Parce qu'il y avait besoin d'une raison en général ? rétorqua Rogue.

Il avancèrent encore en silence quand finalement ce fut Severus qui le rompit.

\- Tu... me suivais. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, d'ailleurs. Je crois que tu étais un peu obsédé par moi à ce moment là. Donc je t'avais tendu un piège, avait surprit ta filature et... Je t'avais accroché au mur.

Sirius s'arrêta. La sensation d'un sort qui le retenait à un mur, dans les cachots. Oui, ça lui disait quelque chose. Et... le visage de Severus, encore jeune, le regard troublé, qui s'approchait de lui de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente son souffle sur ses lèvres...

\- Tu as crié, Potter pensait que je torturais donc il a débarqué et...

\- Et t'a envoyé un maléfice cuisant en pleine figure, compléta Sirius d'une voix blanche, le hurlement de souffrance du Serpentard résonnant encore à ses oreilles. Je... je me souviens, je crois.

Severus n'ajouta rien, se contentant de lui tendre une gourde d'eau. Il devait avoir mit quelque chose de spécial dedans, parce qu'il sentit un vague goût de menthe poivrée qui le revigora pleinement.

\- On est presque arrivé, annonça Rogue, et il reprit la route.

La fin du trajet fut la partie la plus pénible : ça montait sévèrement, et il faisait de moins en moins frais. Quand enfin ils débarquèrent sur le plateau, l'obscurité était devenu claire et lumineuse. Severus s'approcha jusqu'au bout du plateau, et Sirius le rejoignit. Aussitôt une bourrasque fraîche lui fouetta le visage. Soupirant de délice, le fugitif contempla le paysage qui s'offrait devant lui, en récompense de ses efforts. La lagune semblait s'étirer jusqu'à l'océan, et sur l'eau et sur les arbres un énorme soleil jaune brillant montait dans le ciel, colorant de rare nuage en rose pâle, déchirant le ciel sombre de traînés lumineuse et bleues. C'était vertigineux et pourtant Sirius eut l'impression qu'il pourrait s'il le voulait avancer et marcher dessus, comme si c'était un tableau trop beau pour être réel.

Il tourna la tête et vit le visage de Rogue, apaisé, qui contemplait l'horizon, le visage illuminé, ses cheveux sombres rabattus en arrière par le vent. Il le fixa et le trouva beau. Lentement, comme si il avait sentit son regard, le professeur tourna la tête vers lui et ses yeux sombres submergèrent Sirius. Le fugitif se prit à songer que s'ils avaient été dans un film moldu, c'eut été le moment où ils se seraient embrassés, passionnément devant le soleil levant. Mais Severus eut un sourire un peu désabusé, comme s'il entendait sa pensée et se retourna vers l'horizon.

Ils avaient déjà parcourut ce chemin tout les deux, non ? Si ça n'avait rien donné, il n'était sûrement pas nécessaire de recommencer.

Pourtant, alors qu'il se laissait porté par la beauté du paysage, il sentit la main de Severus frôler la sienne. S'offrant le luxe de ne pas réfléchir, Sirius s'y accrocha comme si il allait tomber et que Severus seul pouvait le retenir.

Ils restèrent là, mains jointes, immobiles, jusqu'à ce que la chaleur soit trop insupportable. Alors Severus lui tendit de nouveau la gourde et repartit à l'ombre des arbres.

O-XXXXXXXX-O

\- Dis moi, Rogue...

\- Quoi ? répondit l'autre d'un ton essoufflé.

\- Tu penses qu'il y a quoi après la mort ?

Severus se retourna pour lui jeter un regard surpris, comme s'il s'étonnait que des pensées aussi profondes puisse traverser la caboche décérébré du brun.

\- Rien, répondit-il finalement. Pour notre corps, il retourne à la poussière, et pour notre magie elle retourne se mêler au flux universel. C'est tout.

\- Et notre âme alors ?

\- Je ne suis pas sur qu'on en ai une... Ou alors, pas une âme immortelle. Une âme qui s'efface après la mort, peut-être.

\- C'est super déprimant, dit Sirius d'un ton morne, en shootant dans un caillou.

\- La mort n'est pas connue pour être particulièrement funky en même temps, remarqua Rogue.

Le Maraudeur pouffa :

\- Funky ? Mais plus personne n'utilise ce mot ! Il était déjà ringard quand on quittait Poudlard.

Severus haussa les épaules. Ils cheminèrent encore en silence, répartissant le poids de leur corps pour ne pas trop heurter leurs genoux, ni risquer de tomber. Finalement, Sirius dit :

\- Une fois, j'ai rêvé qu'après la mort, je me retrouvais dans une espèce de parc super grand, et j'y retrouvais... Tout le monde. Tout ceux que j'ai croisé de mon vivant, que ce soit en personne ou en réputation. Même les gens que je déteste. Mais ce n'était pas... Comment dire ? C'est comme si il ne pouvait plus y avoir de haine, ou de colère, ou de rancœur. Parce que ces gens... je les comprenait. Je savais, au fond de moi, que s'ils étaient là c'était parce que, quoi qu'ils aient fait de mal, ils en avaient déjà payé le prix. Du coup il ne restait plus que leurs bons cotés. Leurs qualités qu'ils auraient pu exploiter, leurs particularités positives, ce genre de chose...

Sirius jeta un petit coup d'œil en biais à Rogue, attendant presque une moquerie. Mais le professeur regardait droit devant lui, le visage attentif.

\- Du coup, je pouvais enfin leur dire ce que je n'avais pas su dire de mon vivant, et... on se pardonnait... non, au-delà de ça. On se comprenait, mutuellement, enfin. C'était très apaisant comme rêve. Depuis, j'espère que la mort ressemble à quelque chose comme ça.

Pendant un temps, Rogue resta muet, perdu dans ses pensées. Puis il finit par dire à mi-voix :

\- Oui. C'est un beau rêve.

O-XXXXXXXX-O

Cette nuit-là, Sirius fit un autre rêve étrange. Il était à la bibliothèque avec James qui rêvassait en regardant par la fenêtre, et Remus penché sur un livre avec Peter, à qui il expliquait quelque chose. Sirius sourit. Ils avaient l'air si jeunes ! Il se regarda lui même, intrigué. Il ressemblait tellement à sa mère que s'en était presque écœurant. Et il fixait quelque chose. Sirius se déplaça pour suivre son propre regard, et aperçut un garçon mince au teint cireux, penché sur un gros volume. Il avait l'air concentré, et une partie de ses cheveux dissimulaient son visage.

Soudain, il releva la tête, regardant dans sa direction. Il fronça les sourcils et secoua négativement son visage, réprobateur, puis ferma son bouquin et se leva.

Sirius vit son lui même plus jeune quitter sa place et lui emboîter le pas dans les rayonnages. Flottant au-dessus, Sirius se vit rejoindre le jeune Severus, dans un coin désert de la réserve où le Serpentard rangea son livre.

\- Sirius! dit-il à voix basse. Pas ici.

\- Oh, s'il te plaît, tenta le brun. Tu es trop beau quand tu es concentré comme ça sur ton travail. Ça me donne toujours envie de...

\- Me déranger ? compléta Severus, sans pouvoir dissimuler son sourire en coin.

\- T'embrasser, corrigea Sirius en s'avançant vers lui doucement.

Il se pencha vers le Serpentard qui détourna le visage. Il entreprit donc de déposer une série de baiser sur son cou, riant contre la peau blanche de le sentir frémir.

Les mains de Severus vinrent sur ses épaules pour le repousser.

\- Je te préviens, je vais te jeter un sort, menaça-t-il. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux de se voir ici !

\- Un baiser et je te laisse partir !

\- Hors de question, je ne cède pas au chantage.

\- Alors je vais devoir utiliser la force, répliqua Sirius avec une douceur qui démentait ses paroles.

Il saisit le visage de Severus entre ses mains et... Fut magiquement repoussé en arrière. Il heurta le rayonnage, déclenchant une plainte d'un antique volume.

\- Aie, se plaignit-il, alors que Rogue, sa baguette à la main répondait impitoyablement.

\- Je t'avais prévu.

Sirius s'appuya donc contre l'étagère, renversant légèrement la tête en arrière.

\- Dommage, murmura-t-il. Je vais devoir attendre encore alors.

Le Serpentard le fixa, l'air d'être prêt à casser quelque chose. Puis, cédant comme à contre cœur, il se jeta contre lui, se laissant enlacer par les bras du brun qui soupira de plaisir en sentant sa bouche sur la sienne.

\- Je te déteste, gronda Severus, le souffle court.

\- Moi non plus, mon amour, répondit Sirius.

Et le rêve prit fin.

Sirius se redressa et descendit du hamac. S'asseyant par terre, la tête entre les mains, il essaya de convaincre son cœur de se calmer. Depuis le début, il se trompait. Il n'avait pas juste couché avec Rogue ! Ils avaient été... en couple.

_Mon amour_.

Ce ne pouvait être une déformation du rêve, il sentait dans son esprit que c'était un souvenir. Ceux qui avaient disparut, Sirius avait maintenant l'impression qu'ils se battaient par centaine derrière ses paupières, cherchant à surgir en premier dans son cerveau. Des images de Severus allongé, riant, jouant, expliquant, trépignant, gémissant.

Il l'avait aimé. Il avait été fou de son corps, de son esprit. Il avait eut le cœur serré à l'idée de le quitter et battant à celle de le revoir. Lui. De Rogue.

_On nage en plein délire_, songea Sirius.

Et maintenant ? Sirius n'était pas sur de ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne pouvait pas être toujours amoureux, ce serait trop absurde, trop ridicule. Il ne l'avait pas revu pendant treize ans ! En sois il ne le connaissait même plus. Il n'avait aucune idée de qui il était devenu.

Mais justement. Depuis qu'il était revenu, est-ce que Rogue n'avait pas toujours été là ? A le chercher, à le soigner, à l'aider ? Sous les ordres de Dumbledore certes, mais est-ce que quelqu'un, Albus compris, était vraiment capable de forcer Severus à faire quelque chose ? Est-ce que lui était... avait-il déjà été... Amoureux de lui ?

Il se souvenait de la phrase sarcastique qu'il lui avait sortit quelques semaines plus tôt, en Espagne.

« - Tu ne peut pas supporter d'être loin de moi trop longtemps, pas vrai Sevy' ?

\- Si c'était le cas, je serais devenu fou depuis treize ans... »

Sirius frissonna. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Encore que l'idée d'un Rogue se languissant d'amour pour lui au fond de ses cachots avait un coté comique non négligeable. Se relevant, Sirius contempla le visage de Rogue endormit dans son hamac. En sa présence, il se sentait toujours un peu confus, un peu énervé sans bonnes raisons. Il aurait facile de se dire que c'était juste parce qu'il lui était insupportable. Seulement quand quelqu'un vous insupporte, vous n'avez pas envie de le toucher. Ou qu'il vous touche. En général.

Toujours sur ses gardes, l'ancien Mangemort ouvrit les yeux. En fixant son regarde sombre, Sirius songea que c'était sans doute leurs idées qui avaient dû les faire rompre. Severus était du coté de Voldemort. Le coté du pouvoir, comme toujours. Il avait dû amèrement le regretter depuis...

\- Black, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

\- Je... J'ai eut un flash-back. J'ai retrouvé certains souvenirs.

\- Quels genre de souvenirs ? demanda le professeur d'un voix basse pour ne pas réveiller Lupin.

Sirius ne répondit rien, laissant Rogue fouiller dans son esprit, amusé de le voir baisser rapidement les yeux.

\- Ah. Ce genre de souvenirs. Et donc ?

\- Je me pose des questions.

Severus s'assit dans son hamac et se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux.

\- Attention, tu vas finir par réfléchir si tu continues, c'est mauvais pour toi ça, finit-il par dire.

\- Très amusant.

Sirius plissa les yeux.

\- Est-ce que ça te dirais que... Qu'on s'embrasse ?

Rogue haussa les sourcils :

\- Plaît-il ?

\- Qu'on s'embrasse. Toi et moi. Pour voir.

\- Mais non ! Vas faire tes expériences ailleurs !

Il se leva et se coiffa. Sirius ricana comme il re-découvrait cette manie de Rogue de se coiffer comme première activité en se levant. Finalement le professeur lui passa devant avec un sifflement méprisant, et Sirius le regarda s'éloigner.

Oui, c'était décidé, il allait l'embrasser. Tout serait sans doute plus clair après.

_A suivre..._

* * *

**Petit PS de l'autrice **: J'avoue que dans les histoires d'amour, j'apprécie particulièrement ces moments "où on ne s'est pas embrassés".


	26. 26 - Renouer

**26- Renouer**

Comme si Rogue avait sentit la volonté de Sirius de se passer de son accord pour faire ses « expériences », il passa toute la journée à l'éviter, usant et abusant de sa meilleure connaissance des lieux.

Jusqu'au soir, du moins, où Mama Abélia insista pour les emmener à une fête du village.

\- Il faut que vous voyez ça avant de repartir ! Allez vous faire tout beaux, et on y vas !

Severus n'avait pas particulièrement de costume à mettre, et Lupin non plus, du coup leur préparation se résuma à un coup de peigne et enfiler une robe propre. Sirius lui abordait une veste bleu qui portait sur un pantalon bouffant aux chevilles.

\- Ça s'appel un « sarouel » expliqua-t-il. Mes potes, là où j'habite, en portent presque tous !

\- Intéressant, commenta Remus, alors que Severus se contenta de hausser les épaules avec indifférence.

Redescendant vers l'entrée, ils attendirent leur hôte. Finalement, une belle femme qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu avant sortie de la maison. Elle leur sourit, comme si il était tout naturel qu'elle fut là et Severus, très à l'aise, lui proposa son bras.

\- Nous y allons messieurs ? dit-elle.

\- Mais ? s'étonna Sirius, c'est ?

\- Oui, chuchota Remus en retour, en tout cas, à l'odeur, c'est la même personne.

Mama Abélia eut un rire cristallin.

\- Quand je me fais belle, je ne fais pas les choses à moitié moi !

\- Du coup... dit lentement le fugitif, en vrai... vous avez quel âge ?

\- Voyons, on ne demande pas ça à une dame ! s'indigna la jeune femme.

Et Severus, un sourire amusé légèrement narquois aux lèvres, l'entraîna à l'extérieur.

En voyant le couple devant lui, bavardant amicalement, Sirius se posa la question de la vraie nature des rapports entre eux. Voir Mama Abélia avec cette apparence remettait les choses en perspectives : et si Severus n'était pas revenu ici aussi souvent uniquement pour étudier ? Après tout, treize ans c'était long, et lui avait eut la possibilité d'avoir une vie pendant ce temps. Pendant que lui pourrissait en prison. Sirius se renfrogna.

Mais une fois arrivé à la fête, il lui fut impossible de rester impassible. Un grand feu magique crépitait, et ses étincelles se transformait en papillons lumineux qui se faufilait entre les invités, servant d'éclairage dans la nuit qui tombait. Un groupe jouait une musique rythmée avec des paroles en français et des gens dansaient joyeusement dans la lumière. Il y avait une atmosphère légère et à peine étaient-ils arrivés que des gens vinrent les saluer, leur parler. Visiblement Mama Abélia était plus que renommée et même Severus semblait connaître un bon nombre de personne.

Remus fut lui approché par un groupe de trois personnes, deux hommes et une femme qui insistèrent pour lui parler en privé. Hérissé en reconnaissant ces semblables, il commença par refuser, mais Mama Abélia et Sirius l'encouragèrent à les suivre. Ils s'éloignèrent un peu dans l'obscurité et commencèrent à parler avec animation.

Sirius lui, se rapprocha des gens qui dansaient et leur demanda de l'initier aux pas. Se prenant au jeu les cadiens l'entourèrent, l'encourageant ou se moquant gentiment. Il faisait chaud et l'air était moite. Sirius tournait sur lui même dans la lumière du feu, heureux d'être libre tout simplement, avec son ami non loin, entourés de gens qui ne le traitaient pas comme un criminel. Il sentait le regard de Severus qui se posait parfois sur lui, et Sirius se demandait ce qu'il voyait. Un crétin qui s'amuse ? Un bel homme ?

La musique se fit plus lente, plus langoureuses et des couples se formèrent un peu partout. Sirius, un sourire malicieux rejoignit le professeur qui secoua la tête d'avance.

\- Oh, Sevy' ! Viens danser avec moi !

Severus se fit violence pour ne pas frapper son propre front du plat de sa main. Voilà qu'il recommençait avec ce diminutif ridicule.

\- Non, hors de question. Et tu n'as pas de moyens pour me forcer cette fois.

Sirius sourit.

\- Hélas. Tu es vraiment un rabat-joie ! Je te sais pourtant un cavalier hors paire !

Le professeur lui intima de se taire et se rapprocha de lui pour souffler à voix basse :

\- Écoute, les gens du coin ne sont pas particulièrement tolérant en matière d'effusion entre personnes du même sexe. Donc, évite de nous attirer des ennuis.

Sirius fronça les sourcils, avant d'avoir une autre idée. Tirant le professeur par la manche, il l'entraîna loin du feu, là où l'obscurité était plus profonde.

Rogue mit ses poings sur ses hanches dans une attitude très professorale et fixa l'ancien Gryffondor d'un air réprobateur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Black ?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, ce que je veux, répondit le brun en se rapprochant.

\- Et bien tu attendras d'être revenu chez toi pour convoquer ton gamin et te défouler !

\- Arg, n'en parle pas comme ça, ça fait vraiment crade. Et puis c'est toi que je voudrais embrasser, pas lui, ni n'importe qui d'autre.

Severus haussa les épaules et tourna les talons sans rien ajouter.

\- Non, attend ! s'exclama Sirius.

Et se jetant sur le dos du professeur, il entoura ses épaules de ses bras, l'attirant contre lui, perdant son visage dans ses cheveux. Inspirant son odeur, ému par sa proximité, Sirius appuya son visage contre la tête du professeur, sentant sa chaleur sur sa joue, sur ses lèvres. Irrésistiblement son souffle s'accéléra et son cœur avec.

\- On ne va pas recommencer avec ça, murmura Severus d'une voix rauque. Ça n'a aucun sens, c'est ridicule.

Sirius remonta doucement sa main jusqu'à sa mâchoire, tournant sa tête vers lui. Il avait le vertige et sentait le sang bouillir dans ses veines.

\- Oui, souffla-t-il. Absolument aucun sens.

Et fermant ses yeux, il l'embrassa.

Il sentit comme un relâchement dans sa poitrine, comme s'il retenait son souffle depuis des années sans le savoir. Son cœur rata un battement quand il sentit Severus répondre à son baiser. Le professeur se retourna dans ses bras et remonta ses mains le long de son ventre jusqu'à saisir le col de sa veste. Il le repoussa en arrière plaquant son dos contre un arbre, lui dévorant la bouche.

\- Plus question de s'enfuir cette fois, Black, souffla Rogue d'un ton haletant.

\- Je ne vais nulle part, sourit Sirius, amusé par la voracité de son partenaire.

Plus ils s'embrassaient plus les souvenirs de leurs étreintes revenaient dans son esprit, l'excitant d'autant plus. Il sentait contre sa jambe que l'autre n'était pas indifférent non plus. C'était amusant de voir comme le professeur, si distant, si froid, était en réalité si affamé de contact. Sirius ne pouvait imaginer ce que ce devait être de vivre toujours comme ça, dans un perpétuel contrôle. Mais il aimait infiniment lui faire lâcher ses rênes et perdre sa maîtrise comme ça. Il renversa la tête en arrière et soupira de plaisir en sentant les lèvres fines parcourir la peau de son cou, la mordiller, remonter jusqu'à son oreille, en lécher le long, du lobe à l'arcade. Il passa sa main sur sa nuque et la serra, l'agrippant. Hum, ça ne pouvait pas être meilleur, si ?

Des éclats de voix tout près les obligèrent à se séparer. Face à lui, les yeux enflammés, Severus essayait de rependre contenance.

\- Je répète, dit-il. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux exactement, Black ?

\- Je ne sais pas exactement, répondit Sirius. Je veux... Je pense que je voudrais qu'on réessaie. Toi et moi.

\- N'importe quoi ! On ne se supporte pas !

\- Si c'est le cas, on pourra se séparer, on est des adultes après tout.

Sirius réalisa qu'il pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait. Oui, sans doute que James, comme Remus lui aurait dit de se méfier de Rogue. Et il se serait sûrement arraché les cheveux par paquet s'il avait appris que son meilleur ami avait un béguin pour lui. Mais qui sait ? Peut-être qu'avec le temps, il s'y serait fait. Pour l'instant en tout cas, Sirius devait faire ses propres choix, sans se demander ce que Cornedru en aurait pensé.

Severus se passa les mains sur le visage.

\- Pourquoi ça te prend d'un coup comme ça ? Et pourquoi ça finirait mieux que la dernière fois ?

\- J'en sais rien. Mais je voudrais risquer le coup. Sans Gryffondor dans un coin et Serpentard dans l'autre, sans se cacher, sans idéologie ou allégeance. Sans se poser de questions.

Sirius essayait de mettre toute sa conviction dans ses paroles. Et Severus le jaugeait, analysant son beau visage, ses foutus yeux si clairs, ne sachant s'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

\- Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu dis, soupira-t-il finalement.

Black était simplement encore malade. Il ne se souvenait pas.

\- Merci pour ce déroutant accès de paternalisme, Rogue. Je peux savoir ce qui te retient exactement ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on a rompu, la dernière fois ?

Sirius fronça les sourcils. C'était un souvenir que les Détraqueurs n'avait pas pu lui prendre, c'était un mauvais souvenir. Rogue l'avait... Trahi. Il lui avait mentit. La douleur était là, mêlée aux autres dans sa poitrine. A l'époque, Sirius avait cru...

\- Je pensais que je te changerais. Au fond, tout les indices me soufflaient que tu étais dans le camps du Mage Noir, ou du moins que tu allais y être entraîné. Mais j'espérais te faire changer. Te convaincre de venir avec moi.

\- Et venir où Sirius ? Vivre chez les Potter ? Prendre une colloc' avec toi à Près-au-Lard ? Je n'avais aucun avenir à tes cotés ! Les gens de l'Ordre ne m'ont jamais accepté, même après que Dumbledore les aient informés de mon rôle d'espion. Il n'y a que Minerva qui m'apprécie, je crois. Ça n'aurait pas été différent à l'époque. Je ne voulais pas rester un paria toute ma vie !

\- Je sais... je sais. Je le savais. Mais quand je t'ai vu avec eux... Ma cousine et les autres. Quand j'ai réalisé que pour rester neutre, pour compenser les fois où tu venais me voir en cachette, tu avais dû t'engager encore plus à leurs cotés... J'ai eut l'impression qu'au lieu de t'attirer vers moi, je t'avais forcé à aller vers eux.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, le regard lourd. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait beaucoup ressassé en prison. A quel point tout avait été de sa faute. Peut-être que si il avait laissé une chance à Severus... ou à son frère. Si au lieu de les rejeter il s'était donné la peine, dès le début, de les choisir comme amis, comme alliés, il aurait peut-être pu les sauver.

Il dévisagea Rogue, qui venait de poser une main sur son bras.

\- Tu parles à voix haute.

Sirius sursauta.

\- Arrête de tout prendre sur tes épaules. On m'a dit, bien assez tôt, que chacun faisait ses propres choix. Choisissait son camps. Et j'ai choisis le camps du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Volontairement. Je voulais apprendre de son pouvoir, de sa puissance, sans aucune limite de moralité.

Rogue eut un petit rire désabusé.

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres à réussit m'avoir aussi facilement que les autres. A me faire croire que j'étais spécial, que j'aurais une destinée exceptionnelle à ses cotés. Mais je me simplement suis retrouvé sous-fifre d'un malade mégalomane, comme tout ses partisans. C'était complètement ma faute.

Black soupira. Le nœud dans sa poitrine se relâchait doucement tandis qu'une partie de lui se sentait à la fois incrédule et ravie des confidences de Severus. Il le serra dans ses bras.

\- Il y eut une guerre. J'ai été incarcéré pendant douze putain d'années. Pourquoi on ne pourrait pas essayer, tout simplement ? Laisser le passé derrière nous, partir du fait que tu me plais, que visiblement je te plais aussi et faire quelque chose avec.

\- Tu as conscience que ça pourrait très bien être juste un désir malsain qu'on partage ? Une forme particulièrement têtue de masochisme ?

\- Un désir d'adolescents qui reste à l'âge adulte ? Un désir qui revient après plus de douze ans sans se voir ? Tu trouves ça normal toi ? Moi je pense que ça ne peut pas être là par hasard, et je n'ai pas l'intention de passer à côté d'une occasion d'être heureux.

Severus ouvrit la bouche ne trouvait plus rien à ajouter, à critiquer, à questionner. Ou bien était-ce qu'il avait finalement perdu la motivation pour le faire ? Il n'y avait que Sirius pour lui donner envie d'envoyer promener la rationalité et de partir tout miser sur un rêve. Mais le professeur pensait que ses années de prison lui avaient enlevé ce pouvoir.

Il tendit la main et la posa contre la joue du brun qui s'y appuya en fermant les yeux.

\- Tu n'as pas tellement changé, finalement.

Sirius rouvrit les yeux et les fantômes dansèrent dans ses prunelles grises.

\- Si. Mais ce n'est pas une excuse.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, tu es resté un abrutit pour moi, répondit Severus d'un ton caustique.

\- Oh, merveilleux, me voilà rassuré, j'ai presque eut peur que son Altesse Rogue décide enfin de me traiter comme un être humain censé. C'eut été terrifiant.

\- Non, aucun risque.

Severus eut un demi sourire et Sirius, se décollant de l'arbre lui envoya une bourrade dans le dos.

\- Aller on y retourne, Remus va se demander où nous sommes passé.

X-OOOOOO-X

Ils restèrent en Louisiane deux jours encore avant de repartir. Pendant tout ce temps, sans être particulièrement démonstratif, Sirius ne retient aucun geste d'affection envers Rogue, qui lui en revanche se tenait toujours aussi loin que possible du brun en public. Mama Abélia à qui on ne la fait pas, s'amusait beaucoup, mais c'était surtout la réaction de Remus qui intéressait Black. Seulement ce dernier était accaparé par ces nouveaux amis lycantropes et ne passait plus beaucoup de temps à la maison. L'heure des adieux arriva donc sans la moindre remarque de sa part.

En serrant Remus contre lui, Sirius lui promis qu'ils se reverraient bientôt. Et avant ça, dès que le lycan aurait une adresse fixe, ils pourraient s'écrire !

Ils transplantèrent Rogue et lui apparurent dans la maison espagnole.

Sans surprise, le professeur vit Sirius se tourner vers lui en s'exclamant :

\- Enfin seuls !

Rogue esquiva son étreinte et le prévint immédiatement :

\- Je ne reste pas ! Poudlard organise le tournois des Trois Sorciers cette année, et je ne vais pas pouvoir échapper aux préparatifs plus longtemps.

\- Oh mais c'est génial ! Harry est vraiment chanceux ! J'ai passé toute ma scolarité à espérer qu'il soit de nouveau organisé !

Severus leva les yeux au ciel, oui, il se doutait bien qu'il avait espéré ça. Il n'imaginait pas le calvaire que c'eut été si James ou lui avait été désigné champion de Poudlard.

\- Cela dit, poursuivit le brun, je ne marche pas dans ton habile détournement de sujet.

_Zut._

\- Il est tard et Dumbledore n'aura sûrement pas besoin de toi à cette heure. Du coup tu peux rester avec moi et rentrer demain matin.

Rogue fixa Black qui s'approchait de lui d'un air mutin, se demandant ce qu'il avait fait, ou pas, à Merlin pour se retrouver dans cette situation.

En même temps… il avait beau tordre son esprit paranoïaque dans tout les sens, il ne voyait pas comment coucher avec Sirius pouvait lui être préjudiciable. Il n'y avait pas de raison que, parce qu'ils faisaient ça, le ministère trouve le brun plus facilement… ça ne mettait personne en danger… Bien sur il y avait la question que c'était Black, le crétin Black mais ça… Après tout il avait déjà su s'en accommoder une fois.

\- Très bien, fini-t-il par dire.

Et Sirius s'immobilisa, surpris. Visiblement il s'attendait à ce que Rogue refuse.

_Plus si brave que ça, le Maraudeur ?_

Mais Severus, impitoyable, se dirigea vers la chambre et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, le défiant de le suivre. Brusquement glacé, Sirius s'avança, mal à l'aise.

C'était une chose d'allumer Rogue, de le provoquer. Mais une autre de ré-essayer vraiment de rallumer l'étincelle qu'il y avait eut entre eux. Et si ça ne fonctionnait pas ? Et si il n'arrivait pas à bander ? Ou à jouir ? Et si Rogue était dégoutté par son corps ?

_Arrête, abrutit_, s'ordonna-t-il_. Il l'a déjà vu ton corps !_

Et la dernière fois l'étincelle s'était rallumée sans problème.

Mais Sirius se rappelait du dégoût qu'il avait ressentit pour le corps de Rogue, effet tordu de sa culpabilité mêlée de désir. Face à lui le professeur déboutonnait sa robe sans le lâcher des yeux, les sourcils légèrement levé d'un air provocateur. Comme s'il s'attendait à le voir fuir à tout instant. Sûrement était-ce le cas.

Alors Sirius fit glisser sa cape de ses épaules, puis défit ses chaussures, ses chaussettes. En quelques gestes il fut nu devant Rogue qui l'était aussi.

Oh, il avait changé le gamin maigre et blanc qu'il avait autrefois serré contre lui. Il avait un tatouage sur l'avant-bras qui lui donnait la chair de poule, une cicatrice sur le flanc, une autre sur l'épaule, traces de mauvais sorts. Mais il restait toujours quelque chose d'antan, une grâce dans sa longue silhouette, quelque chose d'un peu délicat dans ses épaules qui n'avaient plus ce côté légèrement voûté d'autrefois. Ils devaient avoir l'air ridicules, deux adultes nus l'un face à l'autre, et Sirius remarqua qu'il bandait, autant que son vis-à-vis. Juste de le regarder il sentait déjà son désir pulser entre ses reins. Oui, il y avait quelque chose d'inexplicable entre eux.

Rogue s'approcha de lui et Sirius ferma les yeux. Il le sentit lui parcourir les joues de baisers légers comme des papillons, passer ses mains fines le long de ses bras. Comme il haletait en sentant leurs ventres se coller, Sirius se prit à songer que Severus était finalement bien plus courageux que lui. Alors il referma ses mains sur ses hanches et s'autorisa à descendre, caressant le renflement doux et chaud de ses fesses, heureux de le sentir prendre une respiration plus profonde que les autres.

Comment fait-on l'amour ? Au-delà des gestes mécaniques des corps qui se heurtent, au-delà des mots qu'on se plaît à offrir, comment fait-on l'amour ? Celui qui n'est pas affadit par la retombée de la passion, celui qui se moque du temps ? L'amour est-il un acte concret, une attitude ou un état d'esprit ?

Les avant-bras appuyés contre le bois de la porte, Sirius n'avait plus assez de matière grise disponible pour se poser ce genre de question. Tout juste s'il pouvait encore respirer en sentant les longs doigts fins le pénétrer, aller et venir en lui, envoyant des bouffées de chaleur dans tout son corps. Il pouvait presque sentir le regard concentré du professeur sur sa peau, il sentit bien ses dents qui mordait sa nuque. Sans doute devait-il se retenir, entre une fois, se retenir de le pénétrer trop vite, de risquer de lui faire mal. Mais c'était presque la vocation de Sirius de lui faire perdre ce contrôle, alors il se laissa aller à se cambrer, à gémir, à reculer ses fesses vers lui, et il eut la satisfaction d'entendre ce grondement grave qui fit courir un frisson le long de son épiderme. Avant de le sentir enfin le prendre. Sa peau tremblait contre la sienne, couverte de sueur et il donna deux coups de hanches en lui, irréguliers, incontrôlés, respirant bruyamment. Puis Sirius le vit poser sa main près de son visage, à plat contre le bois, les jointures blanches. Il sentit l'autre main sur son sexe suintant qui commençait à aller et venir à un rythme qui ne tarderait pas à le faire exploser. Mais ce n'était pas ça que le brun voulait… il voulait… qu'il bouge.

Il tenta de lui dire, et quoi qu'il sortit vraiment de sa bouche, c'eut visiblement l'effet escompté puisque Rogue, avec un long gémissement se mit à le pilonner violemment contre la porte il ne se retirait qu'à peine pour rester profondément en lui, venant aussi vite que possible, maltraitant ses nerfs qui hurlaient de délice. Sirius aurait voulu que ça dure encore des heures, que ça ne s'arrête jamais mais il sous ce traitement il se sentit venir presque immédiatement. Il frappa du poing sur le bois, encore et encore, hurlant presque et sentant derrière lui le professeur grogner comme un animal.

Il resta debout, malgré ses jambes tremblantes. Il resta debout puisque Severus restait plaqué contre lui, l'encadrant de ses bras. Il resta debout et ne voulait pas bouger. Garder se souffle contre sa nuque, cette peau moite contre son dos. Mais finalement le professeur se retira de lui et Sirius se retourna pour lui faire face. Les yeux noirs au milieu du visage pâle sur lequel s'étendait deux taches rouges qui allaient jusqu'à son cou. Il l'embrassa.

\- Pas mal, pour des vieux, lança Sirius un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

\- La ferme, répliqua Severus, trop fatigué pour répondre quelque chose de plus recherché à ce crétin.

Il s'écroula en arrière sur le lit, regardant d'un œil mis-clos Sirius prendre sa baguette pour murmurer un sort de nettoyage. Puis il s'allongea à coté de lui, posant son menton sur son épaule.

\- Objectif pour la prochaine fois, tenir plus de quinze minutes.

\- Vivement la prochaine fois alors, répondit Severus.

Et il vit Sirius relever les yeux vers lui quelques secondes. Son sourire lumineux lui donna l'impression de le brûler.

XOXOXOXO

Severus ne restait dormir que le week-end en Espagne, et encore, pas toujours. Malgré les moqueries de Sirius à ce sujet, il n'aimait pas l'idée de se réveiller auprès de lui, moins d'une heure avant de retrouver ses élèves. Comme s'il avait besoin d'un temps de réadaptation. D'un temps pour remettre son visage de professeur ténébreux, pour passer du mode « Avec Sirius » au mode « sans Sirius ». Prendre le temps pour se laver, effacer les odeurs, lancer des sorts couvrants sur les traces. S'allonger dans son lit familier et froid, goûter le tintement de sa solitude à ses oreilles, s'endormir dans son silence. Jouer avec ce sentiment de manque qui lui creusait le cœur, se regret de ne plus l'avoir à portée de main pour se rappeler plus clairement qui il était. Ce qu'était sa vie. Glisser du rêve à la réalité.

Et la réalité c'était celle de Potter, de la sécurité qu'il fallait renforcer avec l'arrivée de Beauxbatons et Dumstrang. Et Igor Karkarof. Severus c'était fait violence pour retenir un rictus moqueur en voyant l'ancien mangemort serrer Dumbledore dans ses bras comme un frère. Vraiment il y en avait que l'hypocrisie n'étouffait pas. Comme lui-même, peut-être.

Le revoir réveillait de vieux souvenirs, pas forcément agréables, mais Rogue bien sur n'en montra rien, le traitant avec la plus grande courtoisie.

Hormis ça, pourtant, il n'y eut aucun incident notables à signaler. Sirius était excité comme une puce à l'idée de savoir qui serait désigné champion des trois écoles, espérant que ce soit un Gryffondor, comme s'il avait seize ans. A la grande surprise de Severus, il avait trouvé un emploi, comme commerçant dans une petite boutique de souvenirs sorciers, non loin de chez lui.

\- Je n'allais pas rester à glander toute la journée non plus, avait-il répondu en haussant les épaules quand Severus lui avait posé la question.

Et puis il c'était bien sûr révélé très bon dans son travail. Il était avenant, sympathique, compatissant, joyeux, et bien entendu son physique faisait le reste, maintenant qu'il ne ressemblait plus à un squelette barbu.

Assit côte à côte sur le sable, face à la mer, ils s'étonnaient tous les deux d'être aussi bien. _Finalement, Remus avait peut-être raison_, songeait Sirius_, une fois qu'on a 'relâché la pression' on s'entend plutôt bien_.

Bon, bien sur, ils se disputaient tout le temps. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment des disputes plutôt… des chamailleries. Ils se moquaient, se testaient, se taquinaient. Ils ne se faisaient pas de mal, au contraire. Même Severus devait reconnaître qu'il trouvait ça stimulant. Il n'aurait pas supporté de vivre avec quelqu'un qui l'aurait collé tout gluant d'un amour niaiseux et Sirius non plus. Sans doute une question de vie de famille qui leur faisait percevoir toute romance un peu trop marquée comme quelque chose de très gênant. Aussi, ponctuer leurs caresses et leurs émois de petites piques les rassuraient tous les deux.

\- Hé ! Sirius ! lança une voix joyeuse derrière lui.

Trois silhouettes approchaient. Par réflexe, Severus s'éloigna, mais Sirius le retint par la main.

\- On ne se cache pas, tu te souviens ?

Le professeur aurait bien rétorqué qu'il ne comptait pas se cacher mais fuir, ce qui n'avait rien à voir, mais il était trop tard, ils étaient déjà là. Severus reconnu le beau jeune homme qu'il avait surprit dans le lit de Sirius et eut brusquement envie de lui crever les yeux. Il se contint et se composa à la place un regard inexpressif.

\- Salut les gars, lança Sirius, très à l'aise. Je vous avait déjà parlé de mon homme, mais le voici enfin devant vous, en chair et en os !

Severus essaya de ne pas s'étrangler en entendant les mots « mon homme » dans la bouche de Sirius, à propos de lui, tandis qu'un des trois espagnol s'avançait vers lui en tendant la main.

Il tendit la sienne pour la serrer, mais Feo s'interposa et lança d'un ton furieux, dans un espagnol traduit automatiquement par un sort :

\- Tu n'avais pas dit que c'était lui !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, demanda Pedro d'un air surpris par sa véhémence.

\- C'est le type qui avait débarqué un matin pour me dégager de sa chambre ! Son « colocataire ».

\- On était pas encore ensemble à l'époque, se défendit Sirius.

\- Ben voyons ! Vous viviez ensemble, maintenant vous sortez ensemble, mais tu vas essayer de me faire gober qu'il n'y avait rien entre vous pendant tout le temps où on s'est fréquenté ?

\- D'abord on avait jamais parlé d'exclusivité… commença Sirius.

Mais Severus le coupa :

\- C'est parce que je ne suis pas son colocataire. Je ne l'ai jamais été.

Sirius le regarda avec de grands yeux, mais Severus poursuivit, imperturbable :

\- Je suis son guérisseur. Comme vous avez pu le noter, Sirius s'est remis lentement d'une grave maladie, et je suis celui qui était chargé de l'aider. Je suppose qu'il vous l'avait caché par pudeur.

\- Ça explique sa maigreur ! lança le troisième. Mais si, Pedro, je t'avais bien dit que je ne trouvais pas ça normal.

\- Donc, conclu Severus, nous n'avons jamais vécu ensemble. Ni maintenant, ni avant. Et si j'ai si mal réagit en vous voyant dans sa chambre, jeune homme, c'est que les activités physiques ou émotionnelles trop intenses pouvaient encore lui être fatales.

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête, convaincus, mais Feo répliqua :

\- Donc vous couchez avec vos patients ? Pas très déontologique non ?

\- Je ne suis plus son patient, répondit Sirius. Et j'ai beaucoup insisté, ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard énamouré à Severus.

Le jeune homme le fixa un moment avec colère, puis il envoya un coup de pied dans le sable avant de faire demi-tour d'un pas furieux. Sirius eut une moue désolée.

\- Il s'en remettra, dit Pedro d'un ton mi-figue mi-raisin. Je pense qu'il avait un petit béguin pour toi.

\- Mais ça ne lui fait pas de mal de se faire repousser, pour une fois, compléta son frère.

Ils restèrent encore un peu pour discuter et Severus n'ajouta rien.

Son esprit analysait l'étrangeté de la situation. Pour la première fois, il était debout, en public, main dans la main avec Sirius. Qui l'avait appelé « mon homme ».

_Par Merlin, je suis en couple !_ réalisa intérieurement le professeur_. En couple officiellement. Avec Sirius Black ! _Bon, certes, à des kilomètres de l'Angleterre et de toutes connaissances proches mais...

La rotation de la terre allait bientôt s'inverser, si ça continuait. _Les poules vont avoir des dents et tutti quanti !_ Pourtant, il devait bien admettre… qu'il se sentait heureux.

_Très inquiétant. Ça veut forcément dire qu'il va arriver une catastrophe._

Et deux jours plus tard, le nom de Harry Potter sortait de la Coupe de Feu.

_Misère_.

Presque aussitôt, il reçu un hibou de Potter. Pas envoyé à lui, bien sur, mais pour Sirius, le hibou de l'école qu'utilisait Harry ayant été ensorcelé pour lui apporter son courrier, qu'il lui transmettait en main propre. Il soupira. De toute façon, Sirius serait mit au courant tôt ou tard, alors autant que ce soit par lui.

Severus avait prit son ton le plus calme pour expliquer la situation au Maraudeur. Mais il savait très bien comment il allait réagir, et quelque part il le comprenait. Qu'un mage noir suffisamment puissant soit dans Poudlard à son insu le vexait énormément, il avait l'impression d'être revenu à l'époque du retour de Quirrel d'Albanie. Et effectivement, ça ne rata pas. Passé les premières secondes d'incrédulité, Sirius se leva brusquement et saisit sa baguette.

\- Je dois aller là-bas. Il faut le protéger.

\- Parce que te faire mettre en prison ça va renforcer sa protection, selon toi ? Intéressant.

\- Non, mais je pourrais sûrement lui apprendre quelques trucs. L'aider...

Sirius regarda autour de lui, cherchant l'inspiration. Puis il s'exclama :

\- Je sais ! Il faut le convaincre de faire semblant de participer! De faire juste acte de présence.

\- J'y ai déjà pensé, soupira Rogue. Mais même si c'est toi qui lui explique, tu crois qu'il y a combien de chance sur un million que Potter accepte de passer pour un lâche et un incapable aux yeux du monde sorcier pour une question de prudence ?

Sirius retomba sur sa chaise.

\- Absolument aucune, répondit-il, découragé.

\- Je suis bien d'accord. Donc tout ce qu'on peut faire c'est l'encourager et se tenir prêt à intervenir si une épreuve tournait mal. Après tout, je serais présent en permanence, et contrairement à Albus, je n'hésiterais pas une seconde à enfreindre les règles du tournois pour le sauver.

Il vit Sirius lever les yeux vers lui, et réalisa dans la foulée qu'il était allé trop loin.

\- Tiens, tiens Sevy, s'amusa Sirius. Tu m'as l'air bien motivé pour secourir Harry.

\- J'obéis aux ordres de Dumbledore, c'est tout, répliqua froidement Severus.

\- Oh, j'ai déjà entendu ça, fit le cabot en se rapprochant de lui. Et pourtant les ordres de Dumbledore à mon sujet n'ont pas l'air de trop te peser. Tu ne serais pas en train de t'attacher à lui, par hasard ?

\- Pas du tout ! Il ressemble bien trop à son foutu père pour m'inspirer autre-chose que du mépris et occasionnellement de l'agacement.

\- Parles pas de James comme ça ! claqua immédiatement Sirius.

Il se redressa, le visage crispé de colère et pendant quelques secondes douloureuses, des fantômes passèrent entre eux. Puis Severus sentit une idée naître dans l'esprit de son amant, une idée dangereuse qui sortit sous forme de question.

\- Mais alors... pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour Harry ? Ça ne peut pas être juste sur ordre de Dumbledore. Je le sens.

\- Tu te trompes, répondit Rogue en haussa les épaules. Le directeur m'a fait libérer de prison et m'a offert un travail, c'est bien suffisant pour accepter de protéger Potter junior.

\- C'est peut-être ce qu'il croit, admit Sirius. Mais moi je sais... je sais ce que James t'a fait. Je sais à quel point tu le haïssait. Alors comment a-t-il pu te convaincre...

Severus attendait sa sentence. Il savait Sirius intelligent, il savait aussi sa mémoire encore incomplète. Allait-il se rappeler son aveu embrumé au fond de leur cellule d'Azkaban ? Se souvenir que c'était à cause de son rapport au Seigneur des Ténèbres, si Potter et Lily avait été tué ?

Finalement Sirius finit par murmurer :

\- Lily.

Severus écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

\- C'est à cause d'elle n'est-ce pas ? Quand tu as exploré mon esprit la dernière fois, j'ai eut l'impression de la voir... Et puis vous étiez très proche, depuis l'enfance ! James était jaloux... Même après qu'elle ai arrêté de te parler, tu l'avais protégé la fois où James et moi étions sous l'effet du philtre de colère.

\- De Belliquescence, corrigea machinalement le directeur de Serpentard.

Sirius balaya sa remarque d'un geste de la main. Il poursuivit son raisonnement.

\- Et ce jour-là. Halloween. Quand tu es sortit des ruines de leur maison...

_Bien sur qu'il n'avait jamais pu y penser avant, à ce détail immergé dans tant de peine._

\- Tu étais désespéré. Je n'avais jamais vu ça. Pourtant il y en a eu bien d'autre des morts pendant la guerre. Pourquoi aurais-tu été dans un tel état si ce n'était que... tu l'aimais.

Il secoua la tête, halluciné.

\- C'est... n'importe quoi, articula Severus.

Mais Sirius n'écoutait pas.

\- En faîte James avait raison depuis le début. L'instinct j'imagine. Tu étais bien son rival pour Lily. Maintenant, des années après... qu'elle ait disparut, tu te bats encore pour son fils.

Le fugitif fixa Rogue, sachant au plus profond de lui-même qu'il avait raison. Des sentiments mêlés l'envahissait. La douleur de ces souvenirs, cette même douleur qui semblait vouloir faire partie de chaque aspect de sa vie. Mais aussi une forme d'amertume. Severus avait grandi près de chez Lily, ils étaient amis d'enfance. Ils avaient dû partager leurs premières bêtises, leur découverte de la Magie... Il se souvenait d'eux, quittant le wagon du Poudlard Express ensemble après que James ce soit moqué de Rogue en première année. De Lily qui se faisait charrier par ses amis parce qu'elle continuait de fréquenter le Serpentard. Peut-être Severus l'avait-il aimé dès le premier regard. La petite Lily, comme une chance de douceur, d'amitié, de compréhension dans sa sinistre banlieue moldue. Comme il avait dû haïr James, l'humiliant devant sa bien-aimée... Se voyant petit à petit repoussé par elle tandis que l'autre gagnait du terrain.

Alors Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer : si Severus aimait Lily, surtout à ce point, depuis si longtemps, malgré tout ce qu'il les avait séparés, jusqu'à protéger au péril de sa vie le garçon qui ressemblait tant à l'homme qui lui avait volé son rêve... Lui, qui était-il ? Ou était-il ? Pouvait-il se comparer à ça ? N'était-il qu'un passe temps, un répit, un pis-aller pour lutter contre le fantôme de son grand Amour ?

Finalement ce fut la fureur qui le submergea. Voilà quel était le vrai problème avec Rogue : rien n'était jamais simple ! Une couche de secret était à peine tombée qu'une autre apparaissait. A chaque fois dans les larmes. Le syndrome de l'oignon, encore et encore, comme une mauvaise blague.

\- Sirius, finit par articuler Rogue. C'est ma vie privée. Laisse tomber, c'est comme ça et puis quelle importance ? Je protège ton filleule, et tu devrais en être content.

\- Ta vie vie privée, bien sur, fit amèrement Sirius en grimaçant. Ton insondable vie privée, qui contient quasiment tout ce qui te concerne, bien cloisonnée dans ton esprit.

Le professeur se leva.

\- Écoute, je peux savoir pourquoi tu es fâché exactement ?

\- Comment je suis censée te faire confiance hein ? claqua Sirius. Dans quelle case je suis moi, Severus, après tout ce temps ?

Le brun écarta les mains et dit d'un exaspéré :

\- Je sens bien que tu essais de communiquer avec moi, mais je ne comprend vraiment pas ce que tu veux entendre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi, bordel ?! craqua Sirius.

\- Je croyais qu'on ne se posait pas de question, répondit Severus d'un ton glacial.

Il se tenait bien droit, inexpressif, contrastant de façon saisissante avec Sirius, tordu sur sa chaise, les joues rouges. Il était terriblement beau comme cela, avec ses yeux gris qui tournaient à l'orage, ses lèvres gonflées. Severus se rappelait comme il aimait le mettre dans cet état quand ils étaient au collège, avant même de pouvoir s'avouer pourquoi. Et encore aujourd'hui, rien que de le voir comme ça lui donnait des envies dévorantes. Mais il ne voulait pas lui répondre. Il n'avait pas envie de mettre des mots, de chercher des explications, des raisons à ses sentiments. A quoi ça servirait de dire des inexactitudes à propos de quelque chose d'indéfini, de mouvant ? Après tout, il n'avait aucun compte à lui rendre.

\- Et bien je t'en pose, maintenant !

Le professeur le jaugea d'un air sévère et le silence se prolongea.

\- Si tu ne le vois pas, c'est que tu es stupide, répondit finalement Rogue.

Et c'était déjà trop lui offrir. Alors il finit venir sa cape à lui, l'attrapa et, la jetant sur ses épaules d'un geste ample, transplanna.

_A suivre..._

* * *

**Petit PS de l'autrice **: Rogue avoir couches comme oignon avoir couches... xD

Voilà on a fini le passage en Louisianne durant lequel j'ai cédé à un autre de mes travers : je regrette toujours qu'il n'y ai pas plus d'informations sur comment vivent les autres sorciers, ailleurs dans le monde. Du coup j'avais fait un petit bout de l'Espagne, là je fais de la Louisianne avec le personnage de Mama Abélia, j'espère que ça vous aura plus. Je n'avais aucune directive du bouquin pour ce passage donc j'ai fait... a ma convenance. Là nous retombons sur nos pattes parce que oui, dans le tome 4, Sirius vit dans un endroit très particulier si vous vous souvenez bien...


	27. 27 - Le plaisir et la peur

**27- Le plaisir et la peur**

Le Directeur de Serpentard arriva chez lui tremblant d'une colère qui ne le quitta pas pendant toute la semaine qui suivit. Une colère qui le tenait éveillé la nuit, qui lui inspirait de nouveaux tourments pour ses élèves, qui lui faisait trouver jouissif l'idée que Potter doivent affronter des Dragons pour sa première épreuve. Sa sale tête commençait à s'afficher partout dans les journaux, envoyant une pique de rage au professeur toutes les fois où il la croisait.

_Tout ça à cause de ce fichu Black !_

La situation entre eux était parfaite, et il avait fallut qu'il se mette à se poser des questions, à réfléchir... Il ne pouvait donc pas rester joyeux et insouciant en permanence hein ?

_Et encore... imagines ce que ça sera quand il réalisera que c'est toi qui avait concocté le philtre de Beliquescence ? Ou pire ! Quand il se rappellera de ce que tu lui avais avoué à Azkaban ?_

Voilà ce à quoi tenait leur belle relation : à un silence convenu. Autant de dire à rien avec ce fichu Black toujours rongé de curiosité, surtout sur ce qui ne le concernait pas et pouvait lui attirer des ennuis.

_Sirius, abruti! _grommela-t-il intérieurement pour la millième fois au moins.

Le pire, c'était que le cabot ne pouvait même pas venir s'excuser, ou plus probablement faire des pitreries sous son nez jusqu'à ce qu'il oubli pourquoi il était contrarié : si Severus n'allait pas le voir en Espagne, il n'avait aucun moyen de le contacter. Aucun moyen non plus d'envoyer de lettre à son filleul d'ailleurs, non plus, puisqu'il avait été convenu que ce serait Severus qui enverrait les lettres qu'écrivait Sirius, de façon à ce que si quelqu'un trace le hibou, il soit juste mené à Poudlard.

Ah, ça devait le contrarier de ne pas pouvoir parler à son cher Potter en ses temps troublés, se délectait Severus. Mais c'était une piètre consolation par rapport à son propre état de nerfs.

Surtout qu'entre autre soucis, il avait noté que sa Marque des Ténèbres perdait petit à petit son aspect estompé. Oh, elle était encore loin d'être nette, mais il y avait vraiment du changement. Le mage noir qui avait enchanté la Coupe de Feu devait donc être en contact avec ce qui restait du Seigneur des Ténèbres... Il attendait une bonne occasion pour aller en parler avec Lucius, mais celui-ci lui avait signifié avec regrets qu'il avait trop de travail pour le recevoir en ce moment. A comprendre : après les récentes perquisitions chez lui, il préférait éviter de fréquenter d'autre supposés Mangemorts, innocentés ou non.

_Et si Sirius avait profité de son absence pour retourner voir ce sale petit gamin là... Feo ?_ se demanda Severus avant de se réprimander. Hors de question de commencer à penser comme une gamine énamourée de quinze ans.

Finalement, il songea qu'il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'il reste ici à se morfondre alors que le responsable de sa mauvaise humeur se dorait la pilule au soleil. Il retourna en Espagne. Et trouva la maison vide.

_Fichu Black, plaie de mon existence,_ soupira-t-il, avec l'impression plus que jamais d'être revenu à ses années de collège.

Sortant de sa poche la boussole que lui avait confié Dumbeldore, il regarda l'aiguille pointer... En direction de Poudlard.

Cet abruti n'aurait tout de même pas...

Vérifiant que ses habituels sortilèges d'in-traçabilité étaient bien actifs, il transplanna.

Il était sur un promontoire rocheux, en face d'une caverne partiellement dissimulée par une épaisse couche de lierre. Il fallait savoir qu'elle était là pour la trouver, mais tout de même, rien de très sécurisé. Sortant sa baguette, Severus inspira calmement et détecta les sortilèges de protection et d'alarme utilisés. Il fut rassuré de sentir que leur filet était plutôt bien tissé. Mais pas suffisant pour le retenir lui, bien sur. Le professeur envoya un maléfice qui pesa sur la toile jusqu'à ce qu'elle vole en morceaux. Il entra dans la caverne... Et se sentit décoller du sol.

Jurant intérieurement de s'être fait avoir par un truc aussi basique, il agita sa baguette, sentant immédiatement sa magie se faire bloquer.

\- Si j'étais toi, je ne ferais pas ça, suggéra une voix moqueuse.

\- Black, crétin ! Fais moi descendre immédiatement !

\- Oh, Sevy ! C'est toi ! se radoucit le Maraudeur.

Severus sentit le filet se défaire autour de lui, et il atterrit sur ses pieds, se concentrant sur l'importance de ne pas se sentir si content d'entendre _sa_ voix. En face de lui Sirius se tenait droit, l'air joyeux, beau comme un dieu. Le professeur sentit son estomac fit un bon, et fut brusquement très fatigué. Quand se contrôlerait-il enfin face à lui ? S'en était presque lassant tellement c'était prévisible.

\- Tu... tu m'as trouvé, fit Sirius, qui avait l'air un peu penaud. Je m'apprêtais à t'envoyer un hibou, tu sais.

\- Et à prendre le risque de révéler ta présence dans le coin à tout les journalistes qui grouillent à Prés-au-Lard ? Tu es en manque de notoriété au point de vouloir mourir ?

\- Ah, ton optimisme décoiffant m'avait manqué, sourit Black.

Severus regarda autour de lui, la caverne était déserte. Suivant son regard, Sirius lança :

\- Je ne pas conjurer un lit ou de la nourriture à partir de rien donc... Je vais dormir et me nourrir sous forme de chien.

Severus pinça les lèvres et hocha la tête.

\- Donc tu vas gâcher tout mon travail pour te rendre une bonne santé. Formidable. On peut savoir pourquoi ?

\- Je voulais être près de Harry.

_De Harry. Bien sur. Tu espérais quoi ? Crétin._

\- Il a vraiment besoin de soutient en ce moment, poursuivit Black, inconscient de la rage qui montait en Severus.

\- Parfait, articula le professeur, et bien reste donc là à dormir par terre et à bouffer des mulots. Tu es près de Potter, tu es au nirvana, c'est merveilleux.

Et il tourna les talons, avec l'envie folle de taper quelque chose.

Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas au sort qui le frappa entre les omoplates et le projeta en arrière. Saisit à terre par Sirius, qui le souleva par le devant de sa robe, visiblement furieux.

\- Non, sérieux, tu vas faire la gueule pour ça ? J'apprends que tu es fou amoureux de Lily, tu te casses sans me rassurer ni m'expliquer, tu me laisse tout une semaine sans nouvelles, sans moyen de te contacter et finalement tu te pointe la bouche en cœur, tu me crache deux trois reproches et après tu repars ! Et malgré ça, c'est quand même toi qui est furieux et moi qui fait de la merde !

\- Tu lances des sorts dans le dos des gens toi, maintenant ? coassa Rogue, un peu étranglé.

\- Faut croire que ton coté Serpentard est contagieux, répliqua Sirius.

Et il l'embrassa durement sur la bouche. Rogue se laissa une seconde surprendre par le contact, avant de mordre sa lèvre inférieure. Le goût métallique du sang sur sa langue le fit grimacer tout en l'excitant de façon perverse. Avec une exclamation furieuse, Sirius recula la tête sans le lâcher pour autant.

\- Lâche moi, Black, ordonna Severus. Tu agit comme un gamin, comme d'habitude.

\- C'est vrai que tu as des leçons à me donner en matière de maturité, Monsieur-je-suis-contrarié-donc-je-boude !

\- Je t'emmerde, répondit le professeur en l'attrapant par la gorge.

Il y avait quelque chose de fascinant de sentir le pouls de Sirius palpiter sous sa paume, son visage s'empourprant lentement alors que ses yeux gris le dévisageait. Il était tellement beau que ça donnait envie de le frapper pour rompre cette insupportable harmonie.

Finalement l'évadé le repoussa et Severus trébucha en reculant. Mais comme il le tenait toujours, ses doigts agrippèrent sa robe et il bascula en avant, se plaquant contre lui. Sirius étouffa un petit cri qui n'était pas que de la douleur à en croire la rigidité que Rogue sentait sur la hanche.

\- Ça te plaît de te faire faire maltraiter, Black ? ricana le professeur.

\- Et toi ? répliqua Sirius en levant le menton avec arrogance.

Se fiant à son instinct, le professeur esquiva un maléfice, se reculant rapidement. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit le filet se refermer sur lui qu'il comprit qu'il c'était fait avoir. Les cordes se refermèrent sur ses poignets et ses chevilles, l'immobilisant. Face à lui, Sirius souriait avec une satisfaction insupportable. Le professeur se sentit comme un gamin humilié, émotion bien trop familière, et perdant toute maîtrise, se débattit comme un moldu, ne parvenant qu'a resserrer plus ses liens.

Sirius le désarma d'un geste négligent et, rapprochant son visage du sien, susurra :

\- Tu vas être bien sage maintenant, Severus, pas vrai ?

Severus sentit son bas-ventre durcir. A cause de la situation, du souffle de Sirius sur son visage, de la suggestion... Il se maudit intérieurement, espérant que l'autre ne remarquerait rien. Espoir vite fané puisque c'est précisément là que Black posa sa main. Levant un sourcil amusé, le Maraudeur accentua sa caresse, ravit de voir des couleurs apparaître sur les joues pâles.

\- Oui, c'est bien comme ça, approuva-t-il avec une pointe de sadisme.

\- Lâche moi Black, fit Severus, sa poitrine s'abaissant et se soulevant avec ampleur.

\- Je ne crois pas non.

Agitant sa baguette, il fit remuer les cordes comme des tentacules autour de lui. Deux se glissèrent dans son col, en écartant les pans, jusqu'à faire craquer le tissus dans toute sa longueur. Sirius eut un gloussement ravit et se rapprocha pour lui lécher le torse. Il lui mordit un téton et Severus sentit son désir devenir insupportable. C'était douloureux, humiliant et tellement... Délicieux. Les sensations étaient affolantes. Il serra les mâchoires pour ne pas laisser échapper le moindre son, mais sentait sa verge se tendre au maximum, trahissant son plaisir. Sirius remonta jusqu'à son visage, se léchant sensuellement les lèvres.

\- Tu es vraiment un salaud, Severus, tu le sais ? lui murmura-t-il sensuellement en embrassant son cou. Un salaud, il remonta le long de sa jugulaire, caractériel, il mordit tendrement dans sa chair, et très agaçant, conclu-t-il en saisissant son lobe d'oreille entre ses dents.

Severus gémit malgré lui, tout son corps tremblant sous les insultes et les baisers.

\- Arrête ça, réussit-il pourtant à protester.

\- Vraiment ? demanda Sirius.

Avec jubilation, il guida deux autres cordes qui se glissèrent dans le pantalon de Rogue, le faisant haleter. Ah, c'était vraiment jouissif de l'avoir comme ça, livré à ses caprices, furieux mais impuissant. Les cordes s'écartèrent, faisant exclamer le vêtement et le caleçon, et Sirius sourit devant la taille plus que satisfaisante de l'érection ainsi révélée.

S'agenouillant, il en approcha sa bouche, soufflant sur le gland rouge et luisant, apparaissant déjà tant la peau était tendue. Severus secoua sa tête, s'efforçant de ne pas laisser passer encore un gémissement ou pire, une supplication.

Parce que c'était un supplice : il était furieux et le feu de sa rage se mêlait celui du désir dans une chaleur insupportable. Il avait envie que Sirius le suce, et il avait envie se l'attraper par la nuque et de l'enfoncer sans merci sur lui, le forcer à l'engloutir pour faire disparaître se regard arrogant, l'étrangler avec sa verge !

Mais il était attaché et ne pouvait rien faire hormis retenir ses plaintes alors que la langue de Sirius parcourait tranquillement son sexe, sans le moindre empressement. Et c'était chaud, mouillé, bon et insupportable. Il allait devenir fou si il ne le suçait pas, maintenant !

\- Sirius, gronda-t-il enfin.

\- Oui ? demanda celui-ci d'un ton léger. Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

\- Crève !

\- Ce n'est pas très gentil ça ! répondit le brun en faisant la moue.

Et il éloigna son visage, faisant mine de se relever.

\- N... Non ! ne put retenir Severus.

Il se mordit la langue. Il devait... il devait résister. Quoi qu'il en coûte.

Le sourire de Sirius s'élargit, et il se releva quand même, donnant à Rogue envie de hurler. Les cordes le soulevèrent alors dans les airs, le posant à genoux sur le sol, le dos droit mais le légèrement penché en avant, soulevant ses fesses. Black se mit derrière lui, et presque tendrement posa sa joue contre la sienne.

\- Je vais te prendre Severus, tu m'entends ? Je vais te prendre là, sur le sol. Mais il va falloir que tu me le demande gentiment.

Cette fois le gémissement glissa entre ses lèvres sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Et il sentit comme en réponse un doigt de Sirius, recouvert de salive, se glisser en lui. Severus sentit son échine s'hérisser et se recouvrir de sueur.

\- Oh, mais tu es déjà bien détendu, constata le brun.

Rogue en aurait hurlé de rage, mais une autre main venait de se refermer autour de son pénis et y faisait des aller-retour lents et appuyés tandis qu'un autre doigt venait rejoindre le premier. Les deux touchèrent un point sensible en lui, et Severus se cambra contre l'autre, sa tête venant se renverser sur son épaule. C'était tellement... délicieux! A mourir de honte. Les doigts s'enfonçaient en lui, et frôlaient, non effleurait l'endroit que... l'endroit qu'il aurait voulu sentit écrasé, pétrit, martyrisé. Quelques gouttes de sperme perlèrent sur son sexe, mais Sirius gardait un rythme insupportablement lent, l'empêchant de se répandre comme il le voulait tellement.

\- Allez Severus, souffla-t-il, visiblement excité parce qu'il lui faisait subir. Sois gentil.

Rogue se mordit les lèvres et se cambra plus pour essayer d'accentuer le mouvement, en vain. Son cœur cognait à faire mal dans sa poitrine, son souffle était bloqué et il sentait la transpiration couler dans son dos. Il ouvrit les yeux, croisant le regard gris infiniment troublé qui le dévisageait et n'y tint plus.

\- Prends moi... murmura-t-il.

\- Pardon ? fit Sirius d'un ton onctueux. Et le mot magique ?

\- S'il te plaît, articula Rogue d'une voix rauque. Et il ajouta : « Connard » pour faire bonne mesure.

Aussitôt il sentit une main rude lui saisir la nuque et le forcer à se pencher en avant, lui écrasant presque le visage sur le sol froid. Severus se débattit, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente Sirius s'enfoncer en lui d'un coup de rein violent. Alors il se contenta de crier.

Sirius, brusquement enserré lâcha un juron et se retira pour s'enfoncer encore dans les fesses offertes devant lui. Lâchant la nuque de Rogue, il agrippa ses hanches et commença ses vas-et-viens avec une délectation sans mesure. C'était tellement étroit, tellement brûlant, tellement bon. Dressé entre ses reins en sueur, dévasté de plaisir, il avait l'impression d'être tout puissant. Il lécha le goût salé sur la peau devenue hypersensible et sentit ses sens se décupler. Les sons, les odeurs, les sensations, tout était amplifié. Il sentait toute la chair chaude autour de lui, s'enfonçant plus loin à chaque coup de reins, et à chaque fois il entendait Severus crier. Il contrôla son rythme, s'empêchant d'accélérer malgré les spasmes de désir qui le parcourait, et les cris devinrent enfin des suppliques. Les lèvres de Severus psalmodiaient son nom dans une mélodie mêlée de menaces et de prières qui le rendait fou. Alors il accéléra, forçant sur ses muscles, regardant ceux du dos contre lui se tendre avant d'agripper son sexe entre ses jambes et de sentir aussitôt une humidité sur sa main alors que Severus, de nouveau silencieux, se tordait contre lui, la bouche ouverte sur un cri qui ne la franchit pas. La brutalité de sa propre jouissance lui coupa les jambes et les synapses, éteignant son cerveau. Il ne se sentit pas s'écrouler au sol, pas plus qu'il n'entendit les mots rauques et inquiets du professeur. Il s'effondra dans un océan de plaisir et s'y noya avec volupté.

Il ouvrit les yeux pour croiser ceux de Severus qui lui donnèrent l'impression d'être immenses.

\- Salut, toi, sourit-il.

\- Sirius. Depuis combien de temps tu n'avais pas mangé ? demanda Rogue d'un ton sévère.

\- Oh non, tu ne vas pas encore...

\- Tu t'es évanoui abrutit ! souffla-t-il. Tu es resté inconscient au moins vingt bonnes secondes !

Oh il n'avait pas l'air si fâché que ça enfaîte... Plutôt... inquiet ?

\- Ben... je ne sais plus trop à quand remonte mon dernier repas, admit-il. Désolé si je t'ai fais peur.

Severus haussa les épaules sans répondre, et Sirius remarqua qu'il le tenait dans ses bras. Il était assit, appuyé contre une des parois de la grotte et le tenait contre lui. La tendresse de cette étreinte gonfla le cœur de Sirius qui sentit aussitôt sa tête tourner légèrement.

\- Tu vas revenir avec moi Espagne dès que tu te sentiras assez bien pour transplanner, ordonna Severus. Tu n'auras qu'a revenir ici si tu veux parler à ton filleul...

\- Non, je veux rester dans le coin ! Au cas où.

\- Mais ça ne sert à rien de... Bon, très bien, je ne veux pas discuter avec toi. Je vais devoir te rapporter à manger, c'est ça ?

\- Je peux me débrouiller très bien tout seul ! protesta Sirius.

\- Je n'en doute pas, grommela Rogue ironiquement.

Mais le brun semblait trop dans le coltar pour relever le ton de sa phrase et n'ajouta rien. Severus porta à ses lèvres une potion revigorante et il bu sans faire de difficultés.

\- J'ai rendu la pierre de ce coin de la grotte moelleuse, indiqua le professeur, et j'ai jeté un sort d'isolation pour qu'il ne fasse pas trop froid ici. Je ne pas faire plus sans risquer qu'on détecte une activité magique.

\- T'es trop sympa Sevy, marmonna Sirius en souriant d'un air un peu endormi.

\- Ne dors pas Black ! La potion va agir et après je t'apporterais à manger.

\- Sevy ?

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Je suis désolé.

\- …

Sirius se redressa un peu et se tourna, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Rogue.

\- A propos de... tu-sais-quoi. C'est vrai que tu n'es pas obligé de me confier tout tes secrets. J'ai juste été un peu... Jaloux, je pense.

\- Oui, confirma Severus.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et s'autorisa une seconde de tolérance à la communication Gryffondorienne.

\- Moi aussi.

Il ne précisa pas si ça concernait la jalousie ou les excuses, mais peu importait visiblement. Sirius releva son visage en souriant et l'embrassa, délicatement pour ne pas réveiller sa blessure. Severus soupira et resserra ses bras autour de lui.

O-XXXXXXXX-O

\- Et sinon, ça se passe bien tes cours ? demanda Sirius d'un ton joyeux. Harry m'a dit que tu avais été 'particulièrement hargneux' en début d'année mais que tu t'étais calmé.

\- Je me contre fiche des avis de ton filleul à mon sujet, répliqua le professeur. Cette année est pire que les autres : avec le Tournois des Trois sorciers personne n'est plus attentif en cour ! Je n'ai jamais donné autant de retenues en si peu de temps.

\- Heureusement que Rusard est là pour surveiller les élèves que tu places en détention, sinon on ne pourrait jamais se voir.

Sirius pouffa et ajouta, d'un ton presque nostalgique :

\- Je me souviens quand moi j'étais en retenue...

\- Si ça te manque, je peux te rapporter mes chaudrons à nettoyer, suggéra Rogue avec un sourire sadique.

\- Tu n'as rien de plus glamour ? répondit Sirius avec mouvement suggestif des sourcils.

\- Tu es pire qu'un ado' en rut, soupira Severus.

\- Je sors de prison moi, monsieur.

Tout en essayant de contenir les mains baladeuses de son ami, Severus songeait à Poudlard. Oui l'année était pire que jamais. Il y avait les élèves étrangers... Igor Karkarof... Et Fol'Oeil aussi. Quelque chose dans le chasseur de Mangemort lui donnait froid dans le dos. Pourtant il ne faisait pas partit de ceux venu l'arrêter mais... sans se l'expliquer vraiment, il s'en méfiait comme de la peste. Ajoutez à ça les dragons dans le parc, attendant pour la première tâche, et la Marque des Ténèbres sur son avant-bras qui semblait parfois frémir... Heureusement il y avait les mains baladeuses de Sirius, ses réflexions stupides, ses blagues vaseuses qui avaient ce pouvoir magique d'effacer la réalité. Comme avant, quand il était avec lui, ces angoisses semblaient disparaître et il surprenait lui même à faire des choses comme rire aux éclats en le regardant dégouliner d'eau après qu'il ai repoussé d'un « aquamentit » ses avances.

\- D'ailleurs, marmonna Sirius, séchant sa robe à l'aide d'un sort. Il y a quelque chose que je ne t'ai pas dit.

\- A quel sujet ?

\- A propos de Harry.

\- Si c'est encore un commentaire sur mes méthodes d'enseignement je...

\- Pas du tout, le coupa le brun. Sa cicatrice lui fait mal. Il me l'a écrit, dans sa dernière lettre. Celle que tu m'as apporté le jour où... Où on s'est disputé. Avant que je parte. Je n'y connais pas grand chose en blessure magique mais... Sa cicatrice qui lui fait mal, la Marque sur ton bras qui est de plus en plus nette...

\- Bertha Jorkins qui disparaît en Albanie, ajouta Rogue, Fol'Oeil qui se fait attaqué la veille de la rentrée à Poudlard.

\- Oui, tout ça ne laisse pas présager du bon, non ? Tu crois que Voldemort pourrait...

\- Ne prononce pas son nom, grimaça Severus. Mais, je le crains oui.

Sirius s'appuya sur la paroi de la caverne avec un air triste.

\- Cette guerre ne finira donc jamais ?

Il soupira.

\- Je me souviens de Bertha. C'était une ami de Marlène, mon ancienne copine.

\- Celle que tu as trompé avec moi, ajouta Severus avec un rictus.

\- Oh, ça va hein, y'a prescription ! Enfin bref, c'était une idiote Bertha, une fouineuse...

\- Oui, je me souviens qu'elle avait faillit nous surprendre, près de la tapisserie à coté de la salle de Métamorphose.

\- Mais disparaître comme ça, alors qu'elle se pensait en vacances, en sécurité... C'est une mort trop bête.

Rogue secoua la tête et lui tapota maladroitement l'épaule. Il avait un peu du mal à se retenir de dire que la mort d'une telle idiote n'était pas une grande perte. Ce qui aurait sans doute été très indélicat.

\- Vois le coté positif des choses : on dirait que ta mémoire est presque complètement revenue !

\- Il me manque encore des bouts je crois. D'Azkaban notamment. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie m'en souvenir.

Le professeur haussa les épaules :

\- Ne force pas.

\- Je voudrais parler à Harry.

\- Tu plaisante ? s'exclama Rogue. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux !

\- Ma cheminée en Espagne, elle est connectée au réseau international des cheminées non ? Donc si je retourne là-bas, juste une soirée, je pourrais lui parler sans risques.

\- Mouais, fit Rogue, peu convaincu. Et tu ne veux pas y retourner définitivement, tant que tu y es ? Je suis sur que ton ancien job' te reprendrais.

\- Non, hors de question.

\- Tu es vraiment stupide. Mais cela dit, tu vas peut-être pouvoir être utile.

\- Trop heureux.

\- Il faut que tu essais de conseiller Harry pour la première tâche. Il va devoir affronter un Dragon.

Sirius écarquilla les yeux, impressionné.

\- Whaou ! Rien que ça ! Et moi qui croyait qu'avec les nouvelles règles le Tournois serait ennuyeux !

\- Sirius... fit Rogue d'un ton exaspéré.

\- Ah oui, oui c'est dangereux tout de même. Alors, dragon, dragon... Sortilège de Conjonctivite non ? Il me semblait que leur point faible était les yeux.

\- Exact, répondit le professeur, l'air surprit.

\- Fais pas cette tête là, je suis moins débile que tu ne le pense ! Et puis... dragonnier, ça me tentait bien. Après Poudlard, si il n'y avait pas eut la guette.

\- Je ne savais pas, dit Rogue en fronçant les sourcils.

Puis il réalisa.

\- D'un autre coté, c'est vrai qu'on ne parlait pas beaucoup d'avenir toi et moi.

\- Nop, confirma Sirius, sujet tabou entre tous, si je me rappel bien.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes, puis Sirius fit apparaître du parchemin et de l'encre, qui faisait partit de ce qu'il avait emporté d'Espagne et dissimulait dans un sac, caché dans la pierre. Il rédigea une lettre qu'il scella et la tendit à Rogue.

\- Je lui ai proposé la nuit du 21 au 22 novembre. Une semaine avant sa première tâche, et tous les élèves devraient être couchés.

\- Je l'espère, marmonna Rogue, n'osant songer à ce qui se passerait si un crétin de Gryffondor apercevait la tête de Black dans la cheminée de leur Salle Commune. Je vais prévenir Dumbledore pour qu'il enlève la sécurité.

O-XXXXXXXX-O

Perché sur le dos de Buck, Sirius bénit Merlin que le sort de dissimulation s'étende sur lui en apercevant deux moldus qui visiblement randonnaient dans les parages. Ne voulant pas tenter le diable, il indiqua à l'hippogriffe de prendre de la hauteur, et frissonna sous la morsure du vent. Un trou d'air fit battre des ailes violemment l'animal qui prit un virage assez brusque. Sirius laissa échapper un cri qui devint un rire tandis que Buck reprenait de la vitesse. Lui qui n'avait jamais trop apprécié de voler en balais c'était découvert une passion pour la chevauchée d'hippogriffe. La sensation de liberté sans doute. Et son affection grandissante pour son étrange et fier compagnon de voyage. Tout les deux étaient des fugitifs pour le monde magique. Le soleil se coucha et Sirius lui fit signe de retourner en direction de Près-au-Lard. Harry devait avoir accomplit sa tâche. Il avait réfléchit à tous les moyens possible pour y assister sans en découvrir un qui ne l'exposait pas trop. En faîte il n'y en avait qu'un seul : aller dans le château sous le forme de Patmol. Mais si Severus le surprenait, nul doute qu'il serait furieux et si Sirius aimait bien le provoquer, leur dernière réconciliation occupait encore trop son esprit pour qu'il se sente la motivation de risque de nouveau un conflit.

Il n'avait lui même pas bien compris ce qui c'était passé. Il se souvenait qu'à Poudlard c'était plutôt Rogue qui avait du goût pour les liens et les jeux un peu sadiques. Et lui qui se laissait convaincre. Mais maintenant... Il y avait eut quelque chose d'enivrant dans le fait de se sentir ainsi totalement dominant. Dans le fait de soumettre l'intransigeant professeur, de le faire trembler, désirer, suffoquer. Peut-être était-ce cette sensation que Severus, plus jeune, avait recherché. Pour compenser ses humiliations, comme lui, sans doute, compensait ses années de déchéances. Ah, il faisait un joli duo de fracassés ! Vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre, au final. Arrivant au niveau de la grotte, il laissa Buck passer devant puis s'y glissa.

Le professeur était déjà là. Il se précipita vers lui :

\- Alors ?

\- Il va bien, ne t'en fais pas.

Sirius sentit son cœur se calmer. Invitant Severus à s'asseoir, il réclama :

\- Allez, dis moi tout.

Le professeur entreprit de raconter d'une façon la plus factuelle possible la première tâche, mais Sirius, excité comme un gamin étouffait des exclamations à chaque rebondissement, demandant des précisions sur chaque détails. Un fois arrivé à la fin, naturellement, il jubilait.

\- Aha ! En balais ! Mais bien sur ! Ah, c'est génial, ce môme est un génie ! Forcément qu'il a été le plus rapide ! Tel fils, tel père ! Oh, par Merlin, James serait tellement fier de lui !

Et Sirius sentit, comme en contre coup de sa joie, comme si son bonheur l'avait rendu vulnérable, sa voix se briser sur ses derniers mots. Une douleur terrible monta de sa poitrine et il fondit en larme. Sans l'avoir prévu, pour la première fois depuis son évasion. Il sanglotait, au travers de son sourire et ne parvenait à s'arrêter ni de pleurer ni de sourire. Au travers du flou il vit Rogue, terriblement gêné se rapprocher de lui et lui tapoter le dos.

\- Désolé, articula-t-il, c'est juste que...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je fais comme de rien n'était, répondit Rogue d'un ton qui se voulait dégagé.

Mais, tout en regardant toujours soigneusement de coté, il entoura ses épaules de son bras et laissa Sirius humidifier le tissu de sa robe jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à se calmer.

Quand les larmes se tarirent, Sirius se sentait un peu barbouillé, mais plus léger. Rogue repris la parole comme si rien n'avait interrompu leur discussion, sans retirer son bras d'autour de lui.

\- Par contre, Barty Croupton n'a pas assisté à la Première Tâche. Sa loge était vide. Tant mieux en sois, moins il est présent mieux le monde se porte.

\- Croupton ? Il faisait partit du Magenmagot non ?

\- C'est lui qui t'a condamné, observa calmement Rogue. Tu ne le savais pas ?

\- Non. Je n'ai jamais eut de procès.

\- Il y en a eut un, mais en ton absence. Je le sais parce que, par hasard, je me suis fait emprisonné juste avant et les Aurors qui m'ont conduit à Azkaban en parlaient entre eux. Croupton était un enragé du mage noir, l'équivalent d'Alastor Maugrey coté jugement. Il a même enfermé son propre fils.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux ? s'indigna Sirius.

\- Si. Barty Croupton Junior, murmura Rogue. Je ne l'avais vu qu'une seule fois avant qu'il passe devant notre cellule, c'était au manoir Malfoy.

Sirius fronça les sourcils et dit lentement.

\- Je m'en souviens je crois. Il appelait sa mère non ? Les premiers jours.

Rogue haussa les épaules, n'ayant pas plus envie que lui de s'étendre sur le sujet.

\- Et il en était un ? demanda finalement Sirius. De Mangemort.

\- Je n'en sais rien, répondit l'autre plutôt sèchement. Je t'ai dit, je ne l'ai vu que cette fois là. Admirateur, sympathisant ou juste curieux, je n'en ai aucune idée. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres faisait toujours en sorte qu'on en sache pas trop sur qui faisait partis de ses rangs.

Le silence dura, un brin pesant. Puis Sirius ne put s'empêcher de demander.

\- C'était comment là-bas ?

Severus le regarda interloqué. Étrange d'en entendre parler comme d'une destination lointaine. Comme d'un voyage.

\- Disons que finalement... je me suis bien retrouvé dans une secte, à lancer des incantations au milieu de la nuit, un capuchon sur le visage.

Sirius eut un drôle de rire, un peu nerveux.

\- La première fois que j'ai tué un homme, c'était en Égypte, lança-t-il, d'un ton presque dégagé. J'avais vingt ans. Je devais récupérer un artefact magique pour empêcher les partisans de Volde... pardon, Tu-Sais-Qui, de mettre la main dessus. Mais la cachette était déjà vide, et il y avait ce type, qui devait garder je pense. J'ai lancé un sort d'expulsion quand il m'a attaqué et... il s'est brisé la nuque.

Il leva les yeux vers Severus qui le fixait calmement. Il n'avait encore jamais parlé de ça à quiconque.

\- Je m'attendais à... je ne sais pas. A en rêver. A être hanté par son visage ou quelque chose du genre. Mais j'ai juste poursuivit ma mission jusqu'à retrouver la bonne cachette. Ce n'est même pas moi qui ai rapporté l'artefact en fin de compte. Tuer déchire l'âme, c'est ce qu'on dit non ? Pourtant... Je n'ai rien ressentit. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te raconte ça.

Le professeur haussa les épaules, puis répondit :

\- C'est ça le piège. En temps de guerre, la mort arrive si souvent que quand elle atteint un étranger, quelqu'un qui n'a pas d'importance pour nous... On est pas vraiment touché. Surtout quand c'est dans le cadre d'une mission, quand c'était lui ou nous. Elle est là, la déchirure. Dans le fait d'être trop profondément dans l'horreur pour s'émouvoir de la disparition d'une vie. Parce que après... comment s'arrêter ?

Sirius hocha la tête. Il voyait parfaitement ce que Rogue voulait dire.

\- Combien tu en as... ?

\- Tué ? répondit sèchement Severus. Je n'en sais rien. J'ai été assez peu sur le terrain. Ou plutôt, quand j'y étais c'était en tant qu'espion. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait bien assez de tueurs passionnés, j'étais bien plus utile dans l'arrière garde. Quand ça arrivait c'était toujours... des incidents. Des bavures. Du gâchis.

Il secoua la tête.

\- Ça m'agaçait vraiment.

Sirius renversa la tête en arrière. Il était temps de revenir au présent.

\- Enfin bref, on devrait être plus tranquille, maintenant que la Première Tâche est passée. La Seconde est au printemps non ?

\- Vers mars, oui. Il y a encore le Bal de Noël à organiser, mais même Potter ne devrait réussir à ne pas se faire mettre en danger.

\- Aha, le danger va être d'un autre genre pour lui, ricana Sirius. Il va devoir ouvrir la danse non ? Et ça, ça implique un partenaire.

Une idée lui traversa l'esprit :

\- Tu sais si il a une copine d'ailleurs ? Ou un copain ?

Severus plissa les yeux :

\- Je ne m'intéresse pas à la vie sentimentale de M. Potter Junior.

\- Roh, t'es pas drôle. Peut-être qu'il m'en parlera ! Je pourrais lui donner des conseils.

\- Ah oui, je ne doute pas que tes conseils soient précieux en la matière...

Sirius leva le menton d'un air provocant.

\- Pardon ? Me dénierais-tu mon statut de Sex-symbol de Poudlard ?

Le professeur secoua la tête.

\- Pitié Black, dis moi que tu n'es pas sérieux.

\- Mais si ! Tout à fait ! Ces glorieuses années se doivent d'être honorées ! Je n'avais pas mon pareil pour inviter une fille à sortir !

\- Ces glorieuses années où tu passais de fille en fille incapable de réaliser que si il y avait toujours « quelque chose » qui n'allait pas, c'était parce qu'un certain « quelque chose » était absent entre leurs jambes ? C'est de ces années là que tu parles ? suggéra Severus.

Sirius eut une exclamation de dédain.

\- Tu as toujours une fichue vision négative des choses, Sevy-chou.

\- Hop ! C'est bon, j'atteins ma limite de Siriussite pour aujourd'hui ! fit Rogue en se levant.

\- Tu manques d'endurance, mon chéri, persifla joyeusement le brun en se levant à son tour.

\- Sans doute.

Et Rogue se dirigea à grand pas vers la sortie, se faisant rattraper par le bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de travailler ça pendant les vacances ?

\- Travailler quoi ? articula Rogue.

\- Ton endurance à la Siriussite, sourit Black. En partant quelques jours en vacances avec moi, pour Noël. Ils doivent bien avoir suffisamment de personnel à Poudlard non ? Je suis sur que Dumbledore serait d'accord.

Severus se fit violence pour ne pas sourire stupidement. Il était un adulte, mature, être invité à passer Noël avec Black ne devait pas le rendre niaisement heureux.

_Ah ? Et puis au fond, pourquoi pas ?_

Rogue inspira profondément, et dit avec un micro-sourire.

\- Je suis de garde le soir du bal. Mais après, ça devrait être possible. Pour trois jours, quatre maximum.

Sirius tira doucement son poignet et l'embrassa au coin des lèvres.

\- Super.

Le brun regarda le professeur sortir de la grotte et attendit qu'il soit un peu descendu pour lancer, avant qu'il ne transplanne, d'un ton narquois :

\- Tu noteras que le sex-symbol de Poudlard semble avoir encore de bons restes !

Il leva un bouclier juste à temps pour parer le mauvais sort que Rogue lui lança.

_A suivre..._

* * *

**Petit Ps de l'autrice** : Est-ce que parfois ça vous frustre que nos protagonistes n'aient jamais une bonne discussion honnête et à coeur ouvert ? Moi oui, vraiment. Mais ça ne fonctionne pas avec leurs personnalités. Rogue à l'habitude de fermer son esprit depuis des années et est devenu expert dans le domaine de ne pas reconnaître ses émotions (le nombre de fois où j'ai écris dans une scène ce que ressentait Rogue avant de... l'effacer, parce que je trouve que ce serait OC qu'il philosophie sur lui même comme ça !) et Sirius, qui émerge à peine de dépression et vacille entre une excitation adolescente et des séquelles de prisonnier (oui, je me suis cassée la tête à lire de la doc' scientifique sur les effets de l'enfermement sur l'esprit humain xD). Bref, du coup, à la place, j'écris des lemons. Bon, je me plains pas, c'est bien aussi ^^ mais parfois ça me frustre de ne pas pouvoir les laisser résoudre leurs problèmes.


	28. 28- Apprendre et comprendre

**28- Apprendre à comprendre**

Le professeur se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte de ses appartements. Drago Malfoy, son filleul se tenait sur le sol, le visage hautain et fermé, comme d'habitude. Severus s'effaça pour le laisser passer.

Ces derniers temps tout le château vibrait d'une fébrilité à peine contenue et le professeur avait vu avec plaisir les vacances le dispenser de la présence à ses cours de tout ses fainéants dominés par leurs hormones. Partout où il allait dans le château, ce n'était que gloussements étouffés, rires en coin, lamentations et regards déguisés. Insupportable.

Le jeune homme blond alla s'installer dans le canapé et parut se détendre un peu quand son parrain lui servit une tasse de thé. Son visage afficha un petit sourire et Severus sentit qu'il n'y couperait pas.

\- Tu as invité quelqu'un pour le bal, Drago ?

\- Non, pas encore, admit le garçon, mais je sais à qui je vais demander, j'attends simplement l'accord de père.

Rogue hocha la tête, l'encourageant du regard à poursuivre.

\- C'est une Serdaigle de quatrième année. J'ai le cour de Sortilège en commun avec elle.

Il lui donna son nom et Severus chercha dans sa mémoire. Il avait beaucoup d'élèves, mais au bout de quatre ans, il parvenait généralement à retenir leurs visages. La jeune fille n'était pas sublime en soit, mais le professeur se doutait de comment elle avait attiré l'œil exigeant de Drago : plutôt calme, elle affichait sans faillir une douceur tranquille à peine troublée par une langue visiblement acérée. Sinon elle était plutôt médiocre en potion mais ça ne devait pas être un critère pour son filleul. Personne n'est pas parfait. Après tout, dans son souvenir, Sirius n'était pas particulièrement bon en potion non plus. Bon, d'accord, il était au-dessus de la moyenne, comme toujours mais rien de particulièrement marquant.

_Tu es vraiment entrain d'associer la jeune fille qui fait craquer Drago et Sirus ?_

Severus s'obligea à garder un visage impénétrable plutôt que de secouer la tête d'un air désespéré par lui même. Il reporta son attention sur le jeune homme qui continuait :

\- Je sais que ses parents sont sorciers tout les deux, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle soit de Sang-Pur... Ses grand-parents sont des moldus, du coté de son père je crois... Il me semble qu'elle ne les voit pas souvent.

Un frisson traversa la colonne de Rogue en entendant ses mots dans la bouche de Drago. Ils étaient tellement évocateurs d'une époque néfaste qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être choqué de les entendre de nouveau. Il avait l'impression de sentir la marque palpiter sous la peau de son avant bras qu'il se massa sans y penser. Pourtant il savait bien que Lucius élevait son fils à « l'ancienne école »... En parlant du blond, la cheminée de son salon s'enflamma et il le vit surgir des flammes vertes avec élégance, suivit par son épouse. Drago se releva prestement et joignit ses mains dernière son dos dans une posture rendue naturelle par l'habitude.

\- Severus, mon cher, dit le blond avec affectation en saisissant sa main entre les siennes.

Il était loin le temps où Lucius le saluait d'un baiser sur la joue, mais Narcissa n'avait pas ses nouvelles froideurs et l'embrassa avec un petit sourire ravi.

\- Cela faisait trop longtemps mon vieil ami. J'ai déjà voulu t'inviter à la maison au moins dix fois mais nous sommes tellement occupés...

Elle lança un coup d'oeil à son époux qui en disait long et Severus hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif. Puis il recula d'un pas pour laisser le couple se rapprocher de leur fils et le saluer. Il fit semblant de s'occuper à servir le thé et à faire venir des petits gâteaux, prétendant ne pas entendre les murmures échangés.

Regardant Lucius remettre une mèche blonde derrière son oreille, entouré de sa femme et son fils Severus se sentit étrangement seul.

_Est-ce que tu as peur, mon vieil ami ? Est-ce que tu la sens, toi aussi ? Est-ce que tu te demande quand les tiens seront encore en danger ?_

Sans doute que les exactions des Mangemorts à la Coupe du Monde n'était pas étrangères à une volonté de Malfoy de pouvoir affirmer qu'il n'avait pas abandonné les anciennes pratiques, au cas où. Ce cas où auquel ni lui ni Rogue ne voulait songer.

Le couple s'installa dans son canapé, de part et d'autre de son filleul et aucun sujet sérieux ne fut abordé jusqu'au moment du départ où Lucius lâcha, presque négligemment, ce qui était sans nulle doute la vrai raison de sa présence, la chose qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque d'écrire dans une lettre.

\- Drago ? Tu me fera le plaisir d'inviter la jeune Pansy Parkinson pour le bal du Tournois.

\- Mais... Père, pourquoi ?

\- Ce n'est pas ton amie ?

\- C'est une copine, oui mais... Elle est laide. Je n'ai pas du tout envie de...

\- Ton envie n'entre pas en compte en la matière mon garçon, répondit sèchement son père. Les Parkinson sont une vieille famille et il important de montrer au monde sorcier que les vieilles familles se soutiennent.

Drago plissa les yeux, visiblement furieux et se tourna vers sa mère qui secoua la tête avec un air un peu triste :

\- Pour Noël, nous t'offrirons la Main de la Gloire que tu réclamait, ça ne te fais pas plaisir ? Tu ne pourras pas l'avoir à Poudlard bien sur, mais elle t'attendra dans ta chambre.

Les objets pour acheter les sentiments, ou tout du moins, leur apparence, comme toujours. Le jeune homme semblait sur le point de répliquer mais sous la pression du regard de Lucius, il finit par baisser la tête.

\- Bien, Père, articula-t-il avec mauvaise volonté.

\- C'est donc entendu. Au revoir Drago, rends moi fier de toi.

\- Comme toujours, marmonna le blond en faisant signe de la main à ses parents qui disparaissait dans l'âtre.

XOXOXXO

Le lendemain du bal, Severus se leva avec une fébrilité qui l'agaça immédiatement. Il respira profondément plusieurs fois pour se calmer avant de prendre ses bagages et quitter le château. Malgré tout, les battements de son cœur ne se calmèrent pas totalement et quand il transplanna dans la grotte il eut toutes les peines du monde à dissimuler un léger tremblement dans ses mains.

_Je ne suis pas fait pour ce genre de chose_, songea-t-il, au supplice en regardant Sirius s'avancer vers lui avec un sourire, une vieille gourde à la main.

\- Salut, lança-t-il avec un sourire criminellement beau.

_La vie est vraiment injuste._ Severus se contenta d'un grommellement, mais le brun ne s'en formalisa pas. Il agita la gourde sous son nez en remuant sugestivement les sourcils. Le professeur attrapa le Portoloin sans faire de commentaire, et sentit presque immédiatement la sensation familière de crochet au niveau du nombril.

Il atterrit dans une substance poudreuse, chaude et irritante.

_Du sable. Je hais le sable_, pensa-t-il aussitôt.

Et tournant la tête sur le coté il aperçu un monsieur en robe à fleur qui s'avançait vers eut, et se redressa précipitamment, époussetant sa robe. Il avait déjà trop chaud. Sirius serra la main de l'homme qui lançait joyeusement :

\- Bienvenu à l'hôtel Paradis, c'est un plaisir de vous recevoir ! Vous êtes monsieur Orion, je présume ?

\- Exact, confirma Sirius.

\- Je peux vous garantir que vous aurez l'intimité la plus parfaite, comme vous l'avez réclamé monsieur. Cette partie de l'île vous est réservée et les seuls personnes que vous croiserez seront le garçon de ménage et moi même. Sauf si bien sur vous nous faîtes l'honneur de venir vous restaurer dans l'un de nos restaurants, ou profiter de nos activités.

\- Parfait, parfait, répondit le brun en prenant le jeu de clés que l'homme lui présentait.

\- Si vous voulez bien me suivre, invita-t-il.

Rogue resta muet quelques instants, songeant très sérieusement à re-transplanner immédiatement en Angleterre. Mais Sirius se retourna vers lui et lui attrapa la main comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde, l'entraînant à sa suite.

La « pagote » à leur disposition était en vérité une petite maison en revêtement de bois, équipée de la climatisation, d'une terrasse qui donnait sur la plage et d'un énorme lit recouvert d'une moustiquaire blanche qui devait être la plus pour faire joli que pour retenir d'éventuel insectes puisque Rogue repéra immédiatement des sorts de repousse-indésirable aux quatre coin de la demeure. L'homme qui les avaient accueillit s'esquiva avec tact et Severus articula finalement.

\- Sirius. Où sommes nous exactement ?

\- Aux Maldives ! répondit le brun d'un ton joyeux.

\- Aux... Mais ce doit être épouvantablement cher ! Tu crois que je peux me permettre de me payer ça avec mon salaire d'enseignant ?

\- C'est pour ça que c'est moi qui régale, répliqua Sirius du tact au tac. Mon salaire d'ancien détenu me le permet largement, ajouta-t-il avec amusement.

\- C'est vraiment scandaleux, marmonna Severus.

Mais il devait avouer que l'endroit était plaisant. Il parcourut la maison en entier et retourna dans la chambre pour se retrouver face à un Black nu, de dos, visiblement entrain d'enfiler un maillot de bain.

_Très plaisant_, songea le professeur en faisant courir ses mains sur les flancs de Sirius qui se redressa et se laissa aller contre lui avec langueur. L'évadé tourna la tête et l'embrassa avec lenteur, comme s'ils avaient toute la vie devant eux, et Severus sentit le nœud dans son estomac se détendre en même tant qu'une autre partie de son anatomie, elle, durcissait.

La nuit tombait quand Sirius le prit de nouveau par la main et lui souffla :

\- Il y a quelque chose que je veux absolument te montrer.

Redoutant un peu le pire, Severus accepta à contre cœur de fermer les yeux. Il laissa Sirius le guider jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le sable humide sous ses pieds. Alors il ouvrit les yeux... Pour se découvrir milieu d'une mer d'étoiles. Le sable humide était recouvert de lumières étincelantes qui semblait refléter la voie lactée qui s'étendait dans l'immensité du ciel. Severus sentit son souffle se couper devant la magie de ce paysage.

\- Whaou, murmura Sirius, c'est encore plus dingue que ce que j'imaginais.

\- C'est... commença Rogue d'une voix rauque.

Il se racla la gorge.

\- C'est à cause du plancton bioluminescent.

Le brun se tourna vers lui, écarquillant les yeux, avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Tu me surprendra toujours ! Vraiment Severus, si tu n'existait pas, personne n'aurait une imagination suffisamment tordue pour t'inventer.

Rogue serra les lèvres, un peu gêné. Vraiment le paysage était magnifique. Tellement qu'il en avait les yeux qui le piquait presque, tellement qu'il en était éblouit. Et avec Sirius au milieu, avec ses mèches noirs qui lui tombaient négligemment sur les pommettes et ses yeux gris brillants comme des étoiles... ou comme des planctons bioluminescents. Bref. C'était trop. Trop de splendeur. Ce qui est trop beau attire la destruction, toujours. Sans doute était-ce pour ça que Severus ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de tout gâcher.

_Ou alors c'est simplement que tu es incapable d'être heureux_, s'accusa mentalement le professeur.

Une main sur sa joue interrompit le cheminement lugubre de ses pensées. Regardant ses pieds il vit ceux de Sirius se rapprocher des siens, laissant une traînée lumineuse sur son passage.

Les yeux du brun le dévisageait avec une expression étrange. Il semblait sonder le fond de ses yeux à la recherche de quelque chose et avait l'air à la fois triste et heureux.

_Il... il m'aime_, songea Severus, sentant les pensées du brun le submerger et sa gorge se serrer. C'était ça, cette expression qui lui semblait étrange. L'expression unique de quelqu'un qui tient à vous, qui cherche comment vous rendre toujours plus heureux.

\- Il y a une étoile sur ma route, murmura le professeur, et sa lumière voudra éclipser tout le reste.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? fit doucement le brun.

\- Rien. Je... Merci.

Pourquoi les mots étaient-ils si fades ? Pourquoi étaient-ils si peu appropriés ?

Alors Severus ferma les yeux et embrassa Sirius avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable, essayant de faire passer au travers toutes ses émotions qui lui remuaient le cœur, toute sa reconnaissance pour le faire se sentir, plus que jamais, vivant.

O-XXXXXXXX-O

\- Les cadeaux, les cadeaux ! chantonna Sirius en battant des mains.

Ils étaient allés déjeuner dans le restaurant de l'hôtel. Rogue avait fait beaucoup d'efforts pour éviter de remarquer les regards qui suivaient son compagnon avec envie et encore plus pour éviter de remarquer à quel point ça le remplissait de fureur et de fierté. Du coup, entre le fromage et le dessert, il avait mentionné avoir un cadeau pour lui, et depuis Sirius n'avait cessé d'essayer de lui faire avouer ce que c'était. Severus, bien sur, était resté intraitable.

\- Alors, c'est quoi ? insista le brun.

Il lui tourna autour, cherchant un paquet.

\- C'est petit ? Ça se mange ?

\- Tu as vraiment l'air d'un gamin quand tu fais ça, Sirius.

\- Je m'en moque, chantonna de nouveau le brun. Je veux mon cadeaaaauu !

Severus essaya d'avoir l'air exaspéré mais ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Et bien, je voulais te proposer... Si ça te tente... Et que tu me promet de ne pas...

Il inspira profondément. Sirius le dévisageait, pendu à ses lèvres.

\- Est-ce que tu veux venir vivre dans mes appartements ? C'est risqué, mais je sais que tu connais les passages pour sortir du château, et je peux aménager une porte magique depuis chez moi pour que tu atterrisse directement à Près-au-Lard...

\- Oui ! le coupa Sirius. Excuses moi, tu m'expliqueras le reste plus tard, mais déjà, ma réponse : c'est oui.

\- Tu ne pourras pas voir ton filleul, tu en a conscience ?

\- Oui, oui.

Le ton de Sirius était désinvolte, il était clair qu'il pensait qu'au besoin il se remettrait en danger pour le croiser à Prés-au-Lard, mais ce n'était pas le moment d'aborder ce sujet.

Severus resta silencieux, ne sachant pas quoi ajouter.

\- Je ne peux pas te garantir, articula-t-il finalement, que je ne vais pas te mettre à la porte au bout de trois jours.

\- Comme je ne te garantit pas que je ne m'enfuirais pas au bout de deux, répliqua le brun. Mais je suis partant pour tenter le coup.

Il s'assit sur le lit et porta sa main à son front.

\- Olala, vivre ensemble ! Ça devient de plus en plus sérieux cette affaire. Je dois renvoyer mes maîtresses, je suppose ?

\- Abruti, répondit Rogue en secouant la tête.

\- Non, ce n'est pas obligé ? s'amusa Sirius. Et bien, tu es plus tolérant que je le pensait Sevy, c'est beau.

Le professeur agita la main et son oreiller décolla pour aller s'écraser sur la tête du brun qui éclata de rire.

\- Sirius... fit Rogue lentement en désignant une petite boite noir qui devait être cachée sous le coussin. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

A en croire son ton, on aurait pu penser qu'il s'agissait d'une araignée velue.

\- Oh, ça !

Sirius fit venir la petite boite dans sa main et se leva du lit. Prenant un air très sérieux, il s'avança vers Severus qui fronça les sourcils et recula d'un pas. Son expression devint incrédule quand le brun mit un genou à terre devant lui.

\- Severus... commença-t-il.

\- Sirius...

\- Je sais que toi et moi ça a toujours été une affaire compliquée...

\- Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu...

\- Mais personne ne me fait ressentir ce que toi tu me fais ressentir. Et c'est aussi vrai aujourd'hui que ça l'était il y a quinze ans.

Severus sentit son cœur accélérer. Il n'était pas sérieux, il ne pouvait pas être sérieux.

\- Alors je voulais te demander, du fond de mon cœur...

\- Sirius... répéta Rogue d'un ton presque suppliant.

\- Veux-tu faire de moi le plus heureux des hommes en acceptant de m'épouser ?

\- Aaaaah ! cria le professeur, perdant tout contrôle et toute dignité.

Il recula, tourna sur lui même, dévisagea de nouveau Sirius qui avait ouvert la boite, révélant une sorte de chevalière, cria encore une fois avant de réussir à articuler :

\- Non, mais non, non ! Tu es malade, tu es un grand malade ! C'est pas possible de dire des choses pareilles et... Non ! Absolument que non !

Sirius se leva lentement, referma la boite, le visage impénétrable.

\- Tu as dit non cinq fois, remarqua-t-il d'un ton grave, c'est rude quand même.

Severus se mordit la lèvre inférieur, se sentant affreusement mal. Comment tout avait pu dégénérer aussi vite ? Il se rapprocha du brun. Il avait le visage baissé. C'était foutu, il allait de nouveau le haïr maintenant. Comment pouvait il proposer quelque chose d'aussi absurde ? Par surprise en plus !

Se tordant les mains, le professeur chercha quelque chose à dire, remarquant que les épaules de Sirius étaient agitées de tremblements.

_Il pleure ? Oh Merlin, faites qu'il ne pleure pas !_ gémit intérieurement Rogue.

Et Sirius qui n'en pouvait plus releva les yeux, hilare. Riant au éclats, pliés en deux, les larmes aux yeux il finit même par s'asseoir par terre, tapant le sol du plat de sa main.

\- Oh Sevy, c'est trop mignon ! Tu ne marche pas, tu cours, c'est merveilleux ! Oh, tu aurais vu ta tête ! C'était parfait, encore mieux ce que j'avais imaginé !

\- Comment... tu ? s'étrangla Rogue.

\- Oui, confirma Sirius, essuyant ses yeux, désolé si ça te déçois mais le mariage c'est vraiment pas mon truc. Mais te demander en mariage ça... ça valait tout l'or du monde.

Severus était estomaqué.

\- Mais... tu n'es qu'un sale... Sale bâtard !

\- Oh, ma mère serait très fâchée de t'entendre dire ça, mon chéri, pouffa le brun.

\- Je ne veux plus te voir, saleté ! s'exclama Rogue en chassant la main qu'il tendait vers lui.

Il sortit de la chambre à grands pas, absolument furieux, puis finalement y revint, sa baguette à la main.

\- Eh, eh, tout doux, dit Sirius en levant les bras. Prends au moins ton cadeau !

Et il lui envoya la bague au visage. Severus l'attrapa au vol par réflexe mais dit :

\- Je ne veux pas de ta foutue...

La palpitation magique dans le creux de sa main attira son attention et il y jeta un coup d'œil.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Ce n'était clairement pas une bague ordinaire.

\- C'est une bague à double face, répondit Sirius en se rapprochant prudemment de lui. J'en ai acheté une paire et je me suis dit que... ça serait plus facile pour communiquer avec ça.

\- Comment tu as pu acheter ça ? L'usage des objets à double face est contrôlé par le Ministère depuis dix ans au moins...

Un ange passa et Severus écarquilla les yeux.

\- Tu m'avais dit... enfin à l'époque... les petits mots en classe c'était pas exactement discret et je pensais à après Poudlard, donc je m'étais dit que... Mais bien sur je n'ai jamais eut l'occasion de te l'offrir.

Le professeur contempla la bague au creux de sa main. Est-ce possible de se sentir aussi bien et aussi mal sans exploser ? Malgré tout ce qui c'était passé il y a si longtemps, Sirius avait déjà pensé à un « après Poudlard » et espérait sans doute qu'ils puissent continuer à...

Severus sentit son cœur se serrer. Et si il avait fait des choix différents ? Si il avait dit la vérité sur les cours de Magie Noire dès le début à Sirius, si il avait envoyé promener Lucius et les autres, si il avait tout laissé tomber pour le brun... Se serait-il lassé après quelques années comme il le pensait à l'époque ? Ou bien auraient-ils été... Ensemble ? Il n'aurait jamais été mangemort, n'aurait pas de tatouage, personne, peut-être, n'aurait entendu la prophétie faite à Dumbledore et Lily...

Le professeur serra son poing sur la bague et s'obligea à respirer. _Ferme ton esprit Severus !_ s'exhorta-t-il intérieurement. Sa poitrine cependant lui semblait peser une tonne. La main ferme de Sirius vint se poser sur la sienne.

\- On ne peut pas ré-écrire le passé Severus, dit le brun d'une voix tranquille. Mais le futur nous appartient, et je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser passer ma chance une deuxième fois.

Severus releva la tête et alla appuyer son front contre celui de Black, agrippant sa nuque, emmêlant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

\- Sirius... je... je t'...

Mais les mots ne voulaient toujours pas sortir, restaient coincés dans sa gorge, l'étranglant presque. Alors Sirius sourit et répondit comme si le temps n'existait pas :

\- Je sais... Ne t'en fais pas, je sais.

_A suivre..._

* * *

**Petit Ps de l'autrice** : Bwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Blblblblbblblbwaaaaa ! Snif, snif... Pardon, je m'émeut moi-même xD Bref, j'espère que ce petit bout de sucre vous aura plu, moi il me fait du bien.


	29. 29- Presque proche

**29 – Presque proche**

Sirius ouvrit les yeux en entendant un mouvement dans le lit. Sous ses paupières engourdies il regarda Severus s'asseoir sur le bord du matelas et s'étirer lentement. C'était tout les matins la même chose désormais : le professeur se levait pour aller travailler pendant que Sirius se rendormait paisiblement. Il aimait ses moments alanguis entre deux rêves, baignés dans l'improbabilité toujours renouvelée de la situation : Severus se réveillait dans le même lit que lui. Et si il faisait semblant de dormir de façon suffisamment convaincante, il déposait un baiser sur sa joue ou ses lèvres avant de partir. Une fois il avait même enfouis son visage dans son cou pour inspirer son odeur et Sirius avait sentit son cœur s'affoler. Il était resté là, paupières closes, immobile, retenant son souffle, comme s'il pouvait capturer ainsi la tendresse du geste. Il avait sombré dans le sommeil sans même sentir quand Rogue était partit.

Cette fois encore, il fut réveillé par la lumière du soleil. Il était de retour à Poudlard, après toutes ses années, vivant dans l'endroit le plus improbable qui soit : les appartements du Maître des Potions. Et toujours sur cette même échelle d'improbabilité, il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux depuis ses jeunes années à Poudlard.

Vivant en secret à proximité de Harry, il profitait de bon nombres d'informations grâce aux conciliabules de Rogue et de Dumbledore. Si cela impliquait de prendre au sérieux le fait que Voldemort était probablement entrain de trouver un moyen de ré-apparaitre, cela permettait aussi de se sentir prêt. Au taquet. Si quoique ce soit, vivant ou pas, s'en prenait à son filleul, il était aux premières loges pour intervenir.

Même si en ce moment il était condamné à le regarder galérer pour sa seconde tâche sans pouvoir l'aider. Il avait bien quelques solutions à lui conseiller, notamment le sortilège de tête-en-bulle. Mais Rogue lui avait fermement rappelé qu'il était interdit pour le garçon de recevoir une aide extérieur. Il avait ajouté en le fixant droit dans les yeux qu'il serait « déshonorant pour lui de gagner en trichant ». Sirius savait que ce n'était qu'une tentative de manipulation honteuse, mais efficace malgré ça. Après tout, le bon coté des choses était que si il ne trouvait de moyen de respirer sous l'eau, il resterait tranquillement à la surface, en sécurité. Personne ne lui ferait de reproche d'avoir échoué : il était déjà incroyable qu'il soit arrivé premier ex-æquo à l'épreuve des dragons.

Le Maraudeur, qui ne supportait toujours pas de rester enfermé, passait ses journées à l'extérieur, soit sous forme de chien, soit à voler avec Buck. Le temps passait tranquillement. Il rentrait pour trouver le Maitre des Potions entrain de corriger des copies ou de revoir ses cours et se faisait un plaisir de lui signifier quand il avait assez travailler. Rogue grondait, protestait, mais finissait par répondre à ses provocations et quitter son bureau. Il lui arrivait même de rire aux éclats devant ses pitreries. Le bonheur en somme.

La seconde tâche se passa très bien, Harry prouvant une fois de plus ses multiples talents, mais Rogue lui, ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

\- Cet exaspérant petit sournois ! s'exclama-t-il, faisant les cents dans son salon.

\- Franchement, Severus, tu ne crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop ?

\- Absolument pas ! Il ne pouvait pas venir me demander peut-être ? Ou demander à Chourave, ou en acheter ? Ce n'est pas comme si il manquait d'argent ! Non, il fallait qu'il vienne dans ma réserve pour me voler ! Est-ce que tu as conscience à quel point la Branchiflore coûte cher ces temps-ci ?

Sirius leva les mains en signe d'apaisement. Il regarda le professeur pester tout seul encore quelques instants avant de demander sans pouvoir s'en empêcher :

\- Et il n'y avait pas de sort d'alarme ou de protection sur ta réserve ? Ça m'étonne de toi.

\- Ce n'est pas ma volonté ! se défendit le professeur, c'est Albus qui refuse, sous prétexte que les élèves sont parfois envoyés y récupérer des ingrédients. Résulta c'est devenu la source d'approvisionnement de ces sales morveux et Potter en particulier.

\- Oui, oui, je sais, tu m'as déjà raconté, fit Sirius d'un ton ennuyé.

Rogue le fusilla du regard et son visage se ferma. Si il continuait sur le sujet de Harry Potter, ils allaient sans doute encore se disputer. Inutile donc de mentionner que des ingrédients de Polynectard avaient de nouveau été volés. La première fois, cette année, il avait cru à une erreur dans ses comptes, datant de l'époque où sa baguette dysfonctionnait, mais là, pas de doute : quelqu'un avait commit un vol. Et si c'était Potter, il lui fallait le savoir au plus vite. Merlin seul savait dans quels genres d'ennuis ce crétin pouvait vouloir de nouveau se fourrer, or avec un mage noir en liberté, il était hors de question de le laisser faire. Le professeur avait songé d'abord à demander à Sirius, mais il était certain que celui-ci aurait refusé de « trahir la confiance de Harry » si il lui avait confié son forfait. Même si ça devait le mettre en danger. C'était le mauvais coté du retour de sa désinvolture si caractéristique.

Peu importait au fond, Rogue allait se débrouiller avec ses propres moyens pour obtenir la réponse de Potter et... qui sait ? Peut-être même pourrait-il s'amuser un peu.

O-XXXXXXXX-O

\- Severus, il faut qu'on parle !

Le professeur leva le nez de la copie qu'il était entrain de corriger et haussa un sourcil. Cette formule suranné ne présageait rien de bon, autant que sa lueur métallique dans les yeux de Black.

\- Que puis-je faire pour toi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix onctueuse.

\- Je viens de recevoir une lettre de Harry dans laquelle il mentionne avoir eut affaire à toi.

\- En effet, ça lui arrive assez souvent, est-ce qu'il te fait un rapport détaillé de toutes nos interactions ?

\- Tu l'as menacé avec du Veritaserum ?!

\- Absolument. Je lui ai même agité un flacon sous le nez, il était terrifié. En quoi est-ce que ça te concerne ?

Sirius abattit violemment son point sur le bois du bureau.

\- Ça me concerne que tu abuses de ta position pour maltraiter un élève !

\- Ben voyons !

Rogue, qui jusque là essayait de garder son calme ne pu empêcher sa voix de devenir basse et furieuse.

\- Parce que bien sur, tu réagis comme ça parce qu'il est un pauvre élève sans défense.

\- Qu'est-ce tu veux dire ? grimaça Sirius.

\- Je veux dire que si tu es là devant moi entrain de chouiner ce n'est pas parce que je suis un méchant professeur qui a abusé de sa position pour soutirer la vérité à un élève, mais parce que j'ai osé faire quelque chose contre ton précieux petit Potter !

Black ne nia pas et Severus pinça les lèvres. Ah, le favoritisme avait la vie dur, pas vrai ? Rien ne changeait, Sirius préférait toujours Potter à lui, malgré que le Potter en question soit de la génération suivante.

\- Quelle vérité espérais-tu lui soutirer ? articula finalement Sirius.

\- On m'a volé des ingrédients pour faire du Polynectard dans ma réserve.

\- Et donc, bien sur, de toutes les personnes présentes dans ce château, ça ne pouvait être nul autre que Harry ?

\- C'était le coupable le plus probable...

\- Uniquement parce que tu as l'esprit tordu par ta haine des Potter ! coupa Black. Tu n'as même pas réfléchis au fait que c'était peut-être la personne qui à mit son nom dans la Coupe de Feu qui se cache sous du Polynectard et aurait pu en voler des ingrédients dans ta réserve !

Severus resta interdit, s'interdisant de monter que le fugitif avait marqué un point assez net. Il n'avait effectivement pas pensé à ça. Du moins, il y avait pensé après que Potter ai dit la vérité en affirmant que ce n'était pas lui qui avait volé les ingrédients.

Sirius souffla d'un air dégoutté.

\- Quand est-ce que tu vas évoluer Severus ? Il serait temps de cesser de te défouler sur ce garçon uniquement parce qu'il est le fils de son père.

Le professeur rugit de colère et crispa sa main sur sa baguette.

\- D'où tu te permet de me parler comme ça ? cracha-t-il. I peine un an tu étais en loque, à moitié fou et couvert de puces ! C'est ce que tu considères comme une évolution ?! Hein ?

Severus contourna le bureau et se dirigea vers Black qui avait aussi saisit sa baguette.

\- Alors ne viens pas faire de commentaire sur comment je gère ma vie, vu que la tienne est plutôt un modèle d'échec ! conclu-t-il.

Il regretta ses mots aussitôt qu'ils furent sortit, mais c'était trop tard. La vague de peine, de honte, de colère et de douleur qu'éprouva Sirius le heurta de plein fouet. Il détourna vivement les yeux. _Fermes ton esprit._ Il fallait qu'il s'excuse, qu'il dise quelque chose pour briser ce silence. Mais, comme une malédiction, maintenant que la colère était retombée, les mots se bloquaient dans sa gorge, refusant d'en sortir.

Il tendit alors le bras dans sa direction et... Des coups résonnèrent à la porte.

\- Severus? fit la voix rocailleuse de Igor Karkaroff. Je dois te parler, ouvre moi !

\- Oh non, marmonna Rogue en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Plutôt collant l'ancien collègue, nota Sirius avec cruauté. Je vais vous laisser un peu d'intimité, tu m'excuseras, je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de vous écouter discuter du bon vieux temps.

Et il quitta la pièce d'un pas vif. Rogue se mordit la lèvre et frappa sa cuisse.

_Tout est encore de la faute de Potter_, songea-t-il avec amertume.

O-XXXXXXXX-O

Severus se réveilla en sursaut, le visage en sueur. Une semaine. Cela faisait exactement sept jours depuis que Sirius était partit. Était retourné dans sa grotte. L'avait quitté. Sept jours que Rogue ne dormait plus que pour faire des cauchemars. Toujours les mêmes. Sirius frappé à la poitrine par l'éclair rouge d'un terrible maléfice Sirius qui tombait, tout simplement, avec une infinie lenteur et disparaissait dans les ténèbres. Des rêves stupides que Rogue n'arrivait pas à se résigner à chasser à coup de potion de sommeil. Il ne voulait pas se « soigner » il voulait arrêter de penser à lui. Naturellement. La mélancolie peu à peu tentait de reprendre ses habitudes dans son cerveau, qui, habitué à sa dose quotidienne d'endorphine, protestait de toutes ses forces. Migraines, trouble d'attention, maladresse même !

_Fichu Black, plaie de mon existence._

Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit et s'essuya le front. Vraiment tout cela était ridicule. Ils n'avaient même pas tenu trois mois à vivre ensemble. Ça réglait la question non ? Ils n'étaient pas fait pour fonctionner à deux et point. Il serait sans doute temps d'arrêter l'acharnement thérapeutique.

_En même temps, en général, un couple quand ça se dispute, ça se réconcilie. Ça ne reste pas à se faire la gueule pendant une semaine. En général, j'ai dit._

Le professeur porta les mains à son visage comme s'il pouvait faire taire cette fichue voix de la raison. Et ce faisant, il vit l'éclat de la bague passée à son index. Avec une grimace, il regarda au travers de la surface sombre et lisse de la pierre.

\- Sirius Black, marmonna-t-il.

Le visage endormit du Maraudeur apparut.

\- Tu sais quelle heure il est ? ronchonna Black. Tout le monde n'est pas une chauve-souris noctambule, imagine toi.

Severus fusilla la pierre du regard, regrettant déjà d'avoir appelé. Il s'apprêtait à rompre la conversation quand Sirius ajouta finalement :

\- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Je...

Que pouvait-il bien dire ? Les mots, toujours ces fichus mots.

\- Je suis désolé, articula-t-il finalement.

_Les Gryffondor raffolent des excuses non ?_

Sirius fit la moue.

\- Il va falloir faire mieux que ça, Rogue, ce coup-ci.

\- Et puis quoi encore ?!

\- Ma vie est un modèle d'échec, rappela Sirius, et si je dois y ajouter le fait de me séparer définitivement de toi, je suppose que ça ne sera qu'un raté de plus. Je n'ai rien à perdre du coup.

\- Très bien ! répliqua sèchement Rogue, très bien. Alors heu..

Il se tordit les mains, inspirant, puis remit la bague devant son visage.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, d'accord ? Je suis désolé ! Je ne veux pas qu'on reste... Tu me manque, voilà. T'es content ?

Sirius resta incrédule quelques instant puis son beau visage se fendit d'un sourire lumineux.

\- Oui je suis content, abrutit de mon cœur. Dis donc, il t'en a fallut du temps pour cracher le morceau !

\- La ferme.

\- Passes me voir demain, à la tombée de la nuit. Tu pourras te faire pardonner, et après ça je rentrerais avec toi, dit Sirius avec douceur.

\- Mouais, marmonna Rogue, tentant de dissimuler son soulagement.

Il se mit finalement en route plus tôt que prévu, mais le soleil était bas et ne tarderait pas à se coucher après tout. Marchant d'un pas joyeux, il franchit les grilles de Poudlard et croisa Potter et sa clique qui rentrait de Prés-au-Lard. Il se lança un sort de désillusion et entendit Weasley dire:

\- Pauvre Sniffle, il doit vraiment t'aimer pour vivre dans une grotte et manger des rats.

\- Ouais, confirma Potter avec un sourire ravi ridicule.

Ils poursuivirent leur route alors que Rogue écarquillait les yeux.

Sirius avait fait venir Potter et ses amis à sa cachette ! Ils les avaient fait sortir du village pour crapahuter dans la campagne environnante, avec un mage noir en liberté ! Ils leur avait révélé l'existence de sa cachette ! Comme si Potter avait besoin d'un secret supplémentaire à cacher au Ministère !

Transplannant directement dans la grotte, Rogue fit sursauter Sirius qui porta sa main à sa poitrine.

\- Oh, c'est toi. Tu es en avance.

\- Oui, et j'ai vu ce que tu espérait me cacher, cria Rogue.

\- Heu... Oups ?

\- Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille Black ?! Tu ne crois pas que ce garçon est déjà suffisamment en danger pour le faire sortir du village en plus ?

\- Ils étaient avec moi et...

\- Et tu aurais sans doute fait le poids contre le mage noir qui a réussit un maléfice de confusion sur la Coupe de Feu ? Tu ne penses pas qu'il est peut-être ami avec ce bon vieux Pettigrow qui connaît ta forme annimagus ? Qu'il pourrait décider de lui rendre service en te tuant toi ? Ce n'est pas exactement comme si le ministère viendrait lui demander des comptes après ! Il recevrait plutôt l'Ordre de Merlin.

Rogue était absolument hors de lui.

\- Franchement Sirius, j'espérais que tu avais un peu grandit, mais tu restes en faite le même crétin égoïste qu'avant !

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il re-transplanna devant les grilles du château qu'il franchit d'un pas furieux.

_Quand je pense que je me suis laissé avoir ! Que je suis allé le retrouver, que je lui ai dit... Maudit Black !_

O-XXXXXXXX-O

Le soleil se leva sur l'océan, et Sirius songea à la première fois où il c'était retrouvé devant avec Severus. Cette fois, après son évasion de la Tour de Poudlard, où Rogue était venu le rejoindre pour lui donner le portoloin l'emmenant en Espagne. Il leva la main devant son visage et contempla sa bague.

_Fichu crétin trop coincé_, songea-t-il.

Il pensait sans doute que Harry n'était un gamin sans défense, à élever dans du coton. Mais Sirius lui, savait que c'était l'expérience qui forgeait le savoir. Il sortit de sa poche la lettre qu'il avait reçu ce matin : visiblement Rogue avait trouvé un moyen pour lui transmettre sans qu'il comprenne comment. Sans passer le voir, en tout cas.

Il la parcouru des yeux, et laissa échapper une exclamation.

Dans cette lettre, son filleul lui expliquait qu'il avait accepté d'aller se promener avec Victor Krum, le champion de Dumstrang, à la tombée de la nuit et en bordure de la Forêt interdite ! Il lui racontait sa rencontre avec un Barty Croupton assez mal en point qui, selon la description du garçon, semblait s'être libéré d'un terrible sortilège d'Imperium.

Le Mage Noir était donc là, tout proche ! Ce n'était finalement pas simplement la paranoïa habituelle de Rogue : le danger auprès d'Harry était véritablement imminent ! Et lui, lui…

Il soupira.

Et lui avait encouragé Harry à se comporter de façon téméraire.

Il rédigea une réponse à son filleul, l'enjoignant de se concentrer sur sa Troisième tache, le Labyrinthe et de ne plus violer le couvre feu. Puis il enfourcha Buke et retourna dans la grotte.

Enfin, ravalant sa fierté, il porta sa main devant son visage et appela à voix haute :

\- Severus Rogue.

Un visage fermé apparut sur la surface sombre de la pierre. Des traits marqués, un nez aquilin, un regard sévère, incroyablement sombre. Sirius fit la moue et esquissa un demi-sourire.

\- Tu avais raison.

O-XXXXXXXX-O

\- Alors, que te voulais Dumbledore, pendant aussi longtemps ? demanda Sirius en s'étirant paresseusement.

Rogue ne répondit pas tout de suite et Sirius fronça les sourcils, remarquant son teint blême. Il s'approcha du professeur et lui posa affectueusement une main sur le bras.

\- Il voulait s'assurer que… Qu'en cas de renouveau du Seigneur des Ténèbres, je reprenne mon poste d'espion. D'agent double.

Sirius écarquilla les yeux.

\- Mais… son retour est-il si probable que ça, pour qu'il te le demande ?

Pour toute réponse, Severus retroussa sa manche sur son avant-bras et Sirius grimaça malgré lui. La marque était nette, vive, comme si elle avait été tatouée il y a peine une semaine.

Le regard du professeur était sombre.

\- Mince, et moi qui espérait que quand tu disais 'quand il reviendra' ce n'était qu'une manifestation de ton habituel pessimisme, murmura le brun avec une mimique.

Mais sa plaisanterie tomba à plat.

Sirius s'avança et prit Rogue dans ses bras :

\- Tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter ! Tu as déjà risqué ta vie pendant la dernière guerre, rien ne t'oblige à recommencer.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, répliqua sèchement le Maître des Potions. Si je ne le fais pas, personne ne le fera.

\- Alors on trouvera une autre solution. Tu peux très bien te battre sans forcément jouer un rôle où tu es autant exposé.

Severus resta silencieux pendant de longues minutes.

\- J'ai beaucoup à expier, dit-il finalement. Je me battrais avec tous les moyens dont je dispose, s'il le faut.

Le fugitif se mordit la lèvre. Il savait qu'il était vain de demander des explications à Severus sur ce qu'il pensait devoir expier : il se confierait à lui s'il le souhaitait, sinon il pourrait le torturer sans qu'il ne dise rien. Mais ça n'en était pas moins douloureux de voir ce pli de souffrance au coin de sa bouche. Alors Sirius se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa doucement. D'abord crispé, le professeur laissa petit à petit le baiser s'intensifier, laissant la douce chaleur l'envahir et le submerger. Sirius parcourait sa peau de ses lèvres en se demandant si cette addiction à son goût, à sa texture sous sa langue était normale ou pas. Et s'en moquant au fond.

Il était tellement plus important de se concentrer sur les gestes échangés, sur ce frémissement délicieux qui glissait sur l'échine du professeur, sur le gémissement qui passait ses lèvres gonflées par ses baisers, sur ses mains vengeresses qui l'empoignait d'une façon qui le rendait fou.

Faire l'amour, faire l'amour comme des adolescents sur le sol, faire l'amour pour conjurer la peur, la tristesse, la menace de la guerre imminente. S'enfoncer dans cette chaire brûlante et offerte, perdre la raison en espérant ne jamais la retrouver.

Puis finalement, hélas, se faire rejeter violemment sur les rivages du plaisir, mourir un peu mais pas suffisamment, redécouvrir que le sol est dur, est froid, qu'il faut se lever, se laver, dormir. Bref, que malgré leurs efforts, le monde ne réduisait pas à leurs corps.

Le monde avançait, à toute vitesse et sans attendre personne. Sirius et Severus avaient enfin, après tout ce temps, appris à dire 'pardon' pour l'un et 'je me suis trompé' pour l'autre et curieusement le nombre de leurs disputes s'en trouvait tellement diminué qu'ils songeaient parfois à en déclencher pour se rassurer.

Puis, Igor Karkaroff s'enfuit de Poudlard. Pendant ce temps, Albus Dumbledore fouillait les archives pour chercher les adresses d'anciens alliés, la menace grandissait imperceptiblement et l'histoire semblait se répéter une nouvelle fois.

Rogue serrait son bonheur dans ses bras, percevant comme dans le passé les nuages de sa destruction à l'horizon. Il tournait et re-tournait les questions dans sa tête pour trouver une solution acceptable. Serait-il assez courageux pour se mettre en danger ? Oui, sans doute. Le serait-il assez pour supporter que Sirius le soit ?... Ou préfèrerait-il étouffer son étoile ?

Enfin les trompettes et les tambours résonnèrent, enfin, presque, les enfants coururent au cœur du Labyrinthe. Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres, fidèle à sa parole, renaquit à nouveau.

O-XXXXXXXX-O

Sirius faisait les cent-pas dans le salon. Il avait suivit la dernière tâche grâce à la bague de Severus, avait vu avec horreur son filleul disparaître lorsqu'il avait saisi le Trophée, et écouter les juges annoncer à Dumbledore que non, il n'était pas censé être un Portoloin. Comme tout le monde, il avait redouté le pire, mais Harry était réapparut, blessé, serrant le cadavre de Cédric Diggory contre lui, criant que Voldemort était de retour. La connexion entre leurs bagues avait ensuite été coupée.

Severus débarqua dans ses appartements, ses robes tourbillonnantes autour de lui. Aussitôt Sirius se précipita :

\- Alors, que c'est-il passé ? Il est blessé ?

\- C'était Fol Œil. Enfin, plutôt, c'était le fils de Barty Croupton qui a pris l'apparence de Fol Œil grâce au Polynectard. Lui qui a ensorcelé la Coupe pour livrer Harry au Seigneur des Ténèbres en... cadeau de bienvenu. Ils ont fait une potion terrible avec du sang de Potter pour tenter d'amoindrir la protection que Lily lui avait laissé...

\- C'était lui qui volait dans ta réserve alors… nota Sirius.

Severus hocha silencieusement la tête. Drôle de détail qui n'avait plus d'importance maintenant mais qui confirmait ce que Severus avait redouté après que Sirius lui ai reproché : il avait laissé sa vigilance être aveuglé par sa haine de Potter. Aurait-il pu vraiment empêché tout ça si il avait été moins émotif ? Si il avait mieux fermé son esprit ?

\- Je dois partir.

\- Comment ? Où ça ?

\- Potter n'a pas menti. Tu l'as entendu par la bague, n'est-ce pas ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est de retour. Je dois le rejoindre immédiatement, sur ordre de Dumbledore.

\- Mais… mais… et s'il te considère comme un traître ?

\- Je pense qu'il a conscience de l'atout que je représente si je lui suis effectivement resté fidèle. Reste simplement à le convaincre que c'est bien le cas.

Le ton de Severus était résigné. Il s'avança vers Black et lui caressa tendrement la joue. C'était douloureux et merveilleux de voir cette inquiétude pour lui dans ses yeux. D'avoir quelqu'un qui tenait à lui à ce point. Tant pis pour la lumière, il serait lâche si c'était bien le mot.

Il se plongea dans ces prunelles grises et murmura :

\- Je suis tellement désolé, mon amour.

\- Désolé pour quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu…

\- Falscificatum !

Sirius s'immobilisa, les yeux écarquillés. Le fil de ses souvenirs glissa lentement de sa tempe jusqu'au flacon que le professeur sortit de sa poche. Il se concentra et un souvenir presque similaire apparut au bout de sa baguette. Il reboucha soigneusement le flacon et dirigea le faux souvenir jusqu'à Sirius, qui s'évanouit sous le choc.

Severus lui lança un sort de dissimulation. Il agita sa baguette et fit disparaître soigneusement chaque trace de la présence de Sirius dans ses appartements. Puis, le prenant dans ses bras sous sort de désilusion et le faisant léviter, il l'amena jusqu'aux grilles du château, qu'il franchit. Il transplanna dans la grotte, s'inclina soigneusement devant Buke, et déposa le corps inanimé de Black sur la pierre.

Ses doigts glissèrent sur son visage. S'en pouvoir s'en empêcher, il se pencha en avant et l'embrassa tendrement. Puis, avec un terrible effort de volonté se détourna.

Retournant aux grilles de Poudlard, il dirigea sa baguette sur sa propre tempe et répéta l'opération. Pendant que l'enchantement faisait effet, il creusa au pied de la grille et aménagea une cache magique où il déposa sa bague et le flacon de souvenir de Sirius. Sans doute le Maraudeur se demanderait-il où était la deuxième bague et pourquoi il avait l'autre à son doigt. Mais son esprit devrait rester suffisamment confus pendant quelques jours pour qu'il ne s'en formalise pas. Peut-être aurait-il même oublié le fonctionnement de cet objet.

Lui, en revanche, devait garder l'esprit clair. Il enferma son ancien souvenir avec des gestes mécaniques et referma la cache magique. Puis le professeur ferma les yeux et laissa son nouveau faux souvenir l'envahir. Presque le même qu'avant. Mais sans désir, sans gestes ambigus envers Sirius, sans sa stupide déclaration en Louisianne, sans amour.

Le secret resterait celé. Protégé.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, l'un d'entre eux disparaisse. Alors, juste avant la fin, les vrais souvenirs reviendraient.

Severus Rogue se redressa, serrant et desserrant ses doigts sur sa baguette. Il inspira profondément. Il avait un Mage noir à duper une nouvelle fois. Il n'y avait que lui qui fut capable de prendre un tel risque.

_Sans doute_, songea-t-il avec amertume, _parce que je n'ai rien à perdre. Rien, ni personne._

_A suivre..._

* * *

**Petit PS de l'autrice** : *attention, expression de "autor intent" ^^

J'ai fait le choix de modifier les souvenirs de Sirius pour faire disparaître sa relation avec Rogue parce que, comme vous le savez, dans le 5 il y a des interactions Severus/Sirius dans lesquelles Sirius se montre particulièrement immature, rageux et déprimé, comme si depuis le 3 il n'avait pas évolué du tout. Je sais que certaines fanfic' font le choix de "Sirius et Sevrus font semblant de se disputer pour cacher leur relation" mais j'ai préféré cet autre angle, que je trouve plus crédible. Bon. Du coup, c'est plus drama aussi. *ne me tapez paaas*


	30. 30- Derrière les portes du 12,

**30- Derrière les portes du 12, square Grimmaurd**

\- Et bien je crois que cela clos notre réunion, dit paisiblement Dumbledore. Je voudrais en profiter pour vous remercier tous d'avoir répondu présent pour l'Ordre du Phénix en cette période troublée.

Il parcourut la tablée des yeux, s'attardant sur chaque visage.

\- Nous sommes toujours honorés de nous battre à vos cotés professeur, répondit Hagrid d'un ton bourru, déclenchant un murmure approbateur.

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel mais ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de quitter la table.

\- Albus, Severus, vous ne restez pas pour dîner ? demanda Arthur Weasley.

\- Non, merci, Arthur, nous avons encore pleins de choses à préparer pour la rentrée à Poudlard. Hagrid, vous rentrerez en moto ?

\- Oui, professeur. Enfin, si Sirius veut bien me la laisser ?

Black eut un sourire amère :

\- Je suis content de voir que tu en a pris bien soin, mais elle ne me servirait pas beaucoup de toute façon.

\- Toujours entrain de chouiner, marmonna Rogue, récoltant un regard sévère de la part du Dumbledore.

Ils étaient dans le hall quand Black les rattrapa et demanda au directeur, à voix basse pour ne pas réveiller le tableau de sa mère :

\- Vous êtes sur qu'on ne peut rien dire à Harry ? Il déteste être mit à l'écart, ça risquerait de le pousser à faire une imprudence.

\- Tu ne parle pas de toi là, Black, t'es sur ?

\- Severus, enfin, protesta Albus.

Pinçant les lèvres, le Maître des Potions se détourna sous le regard haineux de Black.

\- Je suis navré Sirius, dit enfin Dumbledore, mais plus d'informations ne ferait que renforcer le danger que cours Harry, nous ne pouvons pas en prendre le risque. Il est en sécurité à Privet Drive.

Au même instant, Severus eut une exclamation, ferma d'un geste sec le parchemin qu'il était en train de consulter et murmura d'une voix pressante :

\- Il n'est pas en sécurité Albus ! Quelqu'un vient de lui envoyer deux Détraqueurs !

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Sirius.

Son cri activa le tableau dont les rideaux s'ouvrirent brusquement pour dévoiler Wlaburga Black qui cria :

\- POURRITURES ! VOUS SOUILLEZ LE SEUIL DE LA MAISON DE MES ANCÊTRES !

\- Par les couilles de Merlin, mais silence, vieille Harpie, silence !

Black se précipita pour fermer les rideaux et Dumbledore l'aida. Une fois le silence revenu, ils retournèrent dans le salon qu'ils venaient de quitter.

\- Que c'est-il passé ? demanda Tonks, surprise.

\- Il va bien, dit précipitamment Severus à Dumbledore, ignorant la question. Mais il s'est servit de magie devant son cousin et le Ministère de la Magie l'a immédiatement renvoyé de Poudlard et convoqué à une audience disciplinaire.

\- Les salauds, jura Sirius. Attends, comment tu sais ça, toi ?

\- Arthur, écrivez à Harry pour lui dire de ne pas quitter la maison de son oncle et sa tante, ordonna Dumbledore en ignorant Sirius, il nous faut organiser une opération pour récupérer le garçon.

L'homme roux s'essuya le front et saisit un parchemin qu'il remplit à toute vitesse tandis que Molly lui apportait un hibou.

\- Des Détraqueurs, marmonna Sirius qui était devenu pâle. Mais comment est-ce qu'une telle bavure à pu se produire... C'est Voldemort qui les a envoyé ? Et s'il avait été embrassé !

\- Il ne l'aurait pas été, les Détraqueurs devaient avoir pour tâche de le livrer au Seigneur des Ténèbres, répondit sèchement Rogue.

Black se tourna vers lui et lança d'un ton furieux :

\- Ce n'est pas ton boulot, toi, de nous prévenir quand Voldemort essai de tuer Harry ? Je peux savoir à quoi tu sert, finalement ?

\- Toujours à plus que toi, Black.

Le fugitif se rapprocha à quelques centimètres de lui et lança d'un ton suintant le mépris :

\- Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que tu n'as pas fait exprès de dissimuler cette information, hein ?

\- Nous n'avons aucune preuve que c'est bien Lui qui les a envoyé sale bâtard, grinça Rogue.

Ils étaient si proche que le souffle de Black balaya le visage du maître des potions dont les prunelles se dilatèrent, devenant plus sombre encore.

\- Je ne tolérerais pas que la loyauté de Severus soit mise en cause, dit Dumbledore d'un ton tranchant. Faites moi le plaisir de vous comporter en adultes tout les deux, nous avons plus important à gérer que vos disputes !

Les deux hommes se dévisageaient avec tant de colère dans les yeux que personne n'aurait été surprit de voir de voir l'air s'enflammer entre eux. Néanmoins Sirius recula lentement d'un pas et au prix d'un effort qui parut intense, détourna le regard.

O-XXXXXXXX-O

\- Je n'ai aucune idée de à quel point le Seigneur des Ténèbres est conscient de la connexion qu'il y a entre lui et Potter. Une chose est sure : après l'accident de Weasley au Département des Mystères, il est impossible qu'il n'est pas sentit l'incursion dans son esprit. C'est très dangereux pour Potter.

Dumbledore hocha à la tête d'un air sombre.

\- Et l'Occlumentie ne fonctionne pas ?

Severus soupira :

\- Albus, vous savez comme moi que c'est un art subtile et délicat et Potter... Il n'a aucune sensibilité à la subtilité de la magie. Il est comme l'autre abrutit là, il pratique la magie avec ses tripes plutôt qu'avec son cerveau.

\- L'autre abrutit t'emmerde, signala Sirius d'un ton blasé. Reconnaît plutôt que tu es un professeur effroyable.

\- Vous me fatiguez, soupira Dumbledore en se levant.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Rogue qui était venu à sa hauteur et dit avec une grande tendresse :

\- Je sais que ce n'est vraiment pas facile pour toi, Severus. Courage. Je suis navré de t'en demander autant, mais il nous faut essayer autant que possible. Est-ce que la pensive est utile ?

Rogue hocha la tête :

\- J'aurais craqué il y a deux mois au moins, sans elle, avoua-t-il à mi-voix. D'ailleurs, vous avez sûrement noté... pour Nagini ?

Dumbledore hocha la tête sans rien répondre. Après une dernière pression compatissante il enleva sa main.

\- Merci pour ton accueil Sirius, je vais y aller.

\- Je vous en prie.

\- Je viens avec vous, Albus. Non ? demanda Severus d'un ton incertain.

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Je souhaite que vous essayez de trouver un statu-quo tout les deux, enjoint Dumbledore d'un ton ferme. Après tout vous aviez réussit a vous entendre suffisamment bien l'an dernier pour que Severus puisse te soigner correctement Sirius, alors recommencez. Faîtes le pour Harry.

Et sans rien ajouter, il quitta la pièce et la maison.

Sirius laissa échapper une exclamation dédaigneuse :

\- Vieux fou ! Utiliser Harry comme un argument pour te convaincre de faire un effort ! Comme si tu en avais quoi que ce soit à faire du garçon !

Severus eut une moue méprisante. Qu'espérait Dumbledore ? Il n'y avait aucun statu-quo à espérer avec ce sale bâtard. Sa vue seule le mettait hors de lui et à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche, c'était pour dire une insulte à son égard. A se demander comment il avait fait pour le soigner l'an dernier. Grand mystère.

Il traversa la pièce :

\- Où tu vas, Rogue ?

\- Aux toilettes, tu veux m'accompagner ? répondit narquoisement le professeur.

Black répondit avec un geste grossier et le regarda quitter le salon. Il resta un moment assit devant le feu, ressassant de sombres pensées. Tant dépendait de Rogue, Dumbledore lui même le reconnaissait. De ce fumier de Rogue. Et lui ne servait à rien, comme l'autre prenait plaisir à lui rappeler. Comme s'il y avait un instant où il parvenait à l'oublier.

L'an dernier... l'an dernier il le supportait mieux, oui. Ses souvenirs étaient un peu flous. Il se souvenait de l'Espagne, de Rogue qui passait parfois le soigner... mais qui généralement repartait vite, exaspéré comme d'habitude. Et de la Guyane. Oui, là-bas l'étrange sorcière chez qui ils avaient vécu les avait fermement empêché de se disputer. Mais on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'ils se soient "bien entendu" pour autant. Ils se supportaient, et encore.

Ses souvenirs lui pesaient. Il aurait voulu retourner voyager. Mais le square Grimmaurd était devenu le quartier général de l'Ordre, il avait fallu quelqu'un pour le garder et avec le récit de Harry établissant le retour de Voldemort et la présence de Queudever à ses cotés, il n'était plus sur pour lui de sortir, même transformé. Entre le Ministère de la Magie et les Mangemorts, trop de gens le recherchait. Alors il devait rester coincé dans cette maison affreuse à regarder Rogue se pavaner et jouer aux héros quand lui...

Un doute lui traversa l'esprit. Si Rogue n'était pas aux toilettes mais plutôt entrain de fouiner à l'étage ? Voir de laisser une malédiction, un mauvais sort dans un coin, pour lui ?

Se levant brusquement, le fugitif sortit sa baguette et monta silencieusement les escaliers. Les toilettes étaient en effet vide, ainsi que la salle de bain à coté. Il avança dans le couloir sombre et nota que la porte du grand placard était ouverte. Et derrière il y avait Rogue, qui fixait les étagères remplies d'objets magique que Molly n'avait pas encore réussit à faire disparaître.

\- Tu cherches quelque chose ? demanda-t-il sèchement, faisant avec sa baguette claquer la porte du placard devant Rogue.

\- Tu me suis ? Tu t'ennuie tant que ça dans ta noble maison de famille ?

Sirius le dévisagea. C'était impressionnant de détester quelqu'un aussi fort. Ça vibrait contre sa peau, le long de ses os, dans ses tripes. Une envie de mordre au sang, de frapper, de se battre comme un moldu.

\- Tu as intérêt à laisser Harry tranquille, gronda Black d'un ton rageur, compris Servillus ? Sinon je te rappellerais quelques bon souvenirs du collège.

\- C'est ça, menace, provoqua Rogue, c'est bien la seule chose que tu sois encore capable de faire. Maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas de me laisser passer, j'ai des choses importantes à faire.

La gifle partit toute seule, sans même que Sirius l'ai prévu, ce qui empêcha sans doute Severus de lire dans son esprit et de dégainer sa baguette. Le bruit raisonna de façon tellement plaisante aux oreilles de Black qu'il enchaîna sur un revers qui claqua un peu moins bien. Enfin il agrippa les épaules de Rogue et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elles étaient brûlantes et Sirius sentit ce feu se répandre dans ses veines à une vitesse folle. Une sorte de soulagement le submergea, il pressa sa bouche encore un peu plus durement et le grondement que poussa le professeur le ravit. Il ne comprenais pas très bien ce qui lui prenait, mais une chose était sure : il se sentait incroyablement fort. Puissant. Il entrouvrit les lèvres et mordit celle de Rogue, qui gronda de plus belle, et appuya son corps contre le sien. Une partie de son esprit se demandait pourquoi il ne s'était pas encore prit un sort. Il bougea ses hanche, et compris, sentant une dureté entre les jambes de Rogue.

Il se recula, agrippant toujours ses épaules, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Il aimait ça. Cet espèce de maso bandait contre lui. Son visage blême était rougi, ses lèvres gonflées, ses yeux plus sombres que jamais.

\- C'est tout ce dont tu es capable, Black ? susurra la voix basse et doucereuse

O-XXXXXXXX-O

Cela faisait plus d'un mois que Rogue n'était pas revenu au 12, Square Grimmaurd. En temps normal, Sirius aurait été le premier à s'en réjouir, parce que même si toute distraction était la bienvenue, c'était Rogue et moins il le voyait, mieux il se portait. En temps normal.

Mais depuis leur... interaction de la dernière fois, Sirius attendait avec impatience qu'il revienne. Il ne savait pas ce qui c'était passé dans l'esprit tordu du directeur de Serpentard et s'en moquait. Mais il savait que la sensation de pouvoir, de force, de vie qu'il avait ressentit en l'embrassant et le maltraitant s'était estompée sitôt après son départ, le plongeant dans une morosité pire qu'avant.

C'était douloureux à reconnaître, mais il était prêt à tout pour ressentir ça de nouveau. Même à avoir des relations sexuelles avec Rogue. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait, il y avait eut ce flirt au collège... Mais cette fois-ci, il n'y avait plus rien entre eux que de la haine. De la haine et de la tension sexuelle. Et c'était très bien comme ça.

Comme Sirius n'avait rien de mieux à faire que réfléchir dans cette stupide maison, il s'était bien rendu compte qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans cette renaissance de désir entre eux. Pourtant ils s'étaient fréquentés régulièrement ces deux dernières années, se disputant bien sûr mais sans se remettre à se sauter dessus pour autant. Alors pourquoi maintenant ? La question restait en suspend et Sirius n'avait rien trouvé mieux que de supposer qu'il était simplement à bout, lessivé, prêt à tout pour ressentir quelque chose. Pour se sentir exister.

Et pour Rogue ? Le connaissant, il pouvait très bien avoir réprimé depuis deux ans un désir pour lui sans jamais laisser rien paraître. Cette pensée, quoi qu'un peu écœurante car imaginer Servillus fantasmer sur lui avait quelque chose de vile, réjouissait Black d'une façon un peu sinistre.

Ce soir, cependant, Rogue serait présent à la réunion qu'avait convoqué Dumbledore. Tout le monde était arrivé sauf lui, qui se faisait désirer sans doute, comme d'habitude. Enfin, il franchit le seuil de la porte et jeta à Black un regard insondable avant de s'installer à table, se contentant d'un signe de tête pour saluer l'assemblée.

Dumbledore lança les habituels sort de silence et d'isolation puis invita chacun à faire son rapport. Lupin commença, racontant ses difficultés à intégrer la meute des loups-garou, pour la plus part fidèles au Mage Noir les autres plutôt favorables...

\- Le Ministère ne m'aide vraiment pas avec ses lois anti-loup-garou de plus en plus restrictives. Vous savez qui parait une alternative acceptable à côté de ça !

Puis Kingsley enchaîna, confirma l'affirmation de Rogue au sujet d'un certain membre du ministère soumit à l'imperium. Tonks les informa de la disparition de Abélia Broussard. Sirius haussa les sourcils.

\- Il n'y a pas de signe de combat, indiqua-t-elle, comme pour Olivanders. Pas moyen de savoir si elle a été enlevé et les a rejoint.

\- Mama Abélia ne sert que ses propres intérêts, indiqua Severus, peu importe qu'elle les ai rejoint ou pas, elle sera toujours fidèle à la personne qui pourra lui être la plus utile.

Sirius eut une exclamation dédaigneuse mais Rogue ne lui accorda même pas un regard.

La conversation se poursuivit pendant une heure encore, passant sur certains sujets que Sirius, à sa grande colère, ne comprenait même pas, car il n'en avait pas été informé. Les partisans de Voldemort gagnaient du terrain à toute vitesse et pendant ce temps là, le Ministère continuait à faire la sourde oreille. Enfin, Rogue annonça d'un ton morne :

\- Il y a bien un plan concernant Harry Potter qui est mit en place, quelque chose visant à le faire retirer lui même la prophétie, mais je n'ai pas eut accès à plus d'information.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Tonks.

\- Je ne suis pas encore revenu dans les pleines faveurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres et il cloisonne toujours beaucoup les informations. C'est à Lucius Malfoy que la mission à été confiée.

Dumbledore hocha la tête :

\- Nous allons renforcer la surveillance autour de lui. Tiens moi au courant dès que tu en sais plus.

Il soupira et annonça :

\- Je crains que le Ministère ne passe bientôt à l'offensive pour me destituer, il leur manque juste une bonne excuse, mais je m'emploie à ne pas leur en fournir... Cependant, ils décideront tôt ou tard de s'en passer, et à ce moment là, les choses seront entre vos mains.

Le directeur se tourna vers Hagrid, Macgonagal et Rogue qui acquiescèrent.

\- Vous êtes sur qu'il ne faut pas faire quelque chose pour... l'espèce de cour que donne Potter aux autres élèves ?

\- Non, répondit Dumbledore d'un ton intraitable. Ils ont effectivement besoin de s'entraîner. Continuons à les protéger d'Ombrage autant que possible.

La réunion fut conclue et tout le monde commença à partir. Rogue, lui, sans jeter de regard à quiconque, monta à l'étage. Sirius sentit son cœur s'accélérer, un bourdonnement monta dans ses oreilles et il s'efforça de garder une expression neutre tandis que le salon se vidait. Quand enfin tout le monde fut partit, l'ancien Maraudeur monta les marches, d'un pas lourd et peu discret. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement.

Rogue était au même endroit que la dernière fois, la tête renversée légèrement en arrière, appuyée sur le bois de la porte. Il avait une expression indescriptible où se mêlait la colère, le désir, la frustration et l'embarra. Sirius rata une respiration et se précipita sur lui. Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent avec violence et avidité, s'entre-dévorant sans retenue. La sensation de la langue qui envahissait sa bouche, avec son goût incomparable donnait des frissons à Sirius. Il avait envie, tellement envie ! Il sentait les mains de Rogue repousser fébrilement les tissus de son corps, se pressant contre sa peau et se demandait si le professeur ressentait la même chose que lui. Ce désir insensé, cette rage et surtout, ce soulagement quand il le griffait comme ça, quand il empoignait sa verge, quand il mordait la chair de son cou.

Il furent bientôt nus, suant l'un contre l'autre et Sirius n'en pouvait plus. Il lui restait encore tellement de peau à explorer, à torturer, à faire gémir, mais il n'allait pas tenir longtemps contre cette force impérieuse qui grandissait en lui. Il plaqua Rogue contre le sol, qui eut un cri quand sa tête heurta violemment le parquais. Il dodelina, un peu étourdit, regardant le brun s'allonger contre lui, glisser sur lui, puis se redresser. Sa verge tendue vers lui avait quelque chose de ridicule. Pourtant il n'avait qu'une envie, la toucher encore. Mais à peine eut-il tendu la main vers elle que Sirius, avec un regard de défi, dirigea son propre sexe contre ses fesses.

Rogue eut un hoquet de surprise, son dos décolla du sol. Sirius posa une main sur son torse, et prenant appuis dessus, s'enfonça lentement. Severus releva la tête et la projeta de nouveau en arrière, heurta une nouvelle fois le sol avec délice, la douleur lui permettant de ne pas perdre la raison face à la sensation qui le submergeait. Les reins cambrés, les cheveux collant dans son dos, le visage transfiguré de plaisir, Sirius montait et descendait sur lui, gémissant au rythme de ses expirations. Ses joues étaient écarlates et sa main se crispait sur le torse de Severus qui sentit la jouissance impitoyable venir en lui, il n'allait bientôt plus pouvoir se retenir. Hors de question cependant de se laisser vaincre ainsi. Alors il saisit la verge du brun et en même temps, se mit à donner des coups de reins rapides, s'enfonçant profondément en lui. Sirius crispa ses paupières et un cri étranglé s'échappa de sa gorge, il était impossible de supporter tant de plaisir, de supporter la façon si dure, si impérieuse dont il était pénétré. La vague de feu lui brûla les reins, lui assécha la gorge, lui cambra le dos à l'extrême. Il s'écroula sur le torse de Rogue qui, respirant précipitamment, coulissa encore deux fois en lui avant de s'effondrer à son tour, ses cheveux noirs s'étalant comme une flaque d'encre sur le parquet poussiéreux.

O-XXXXXXXX-O

\- Donc, pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à retrouver les faveurs du Lord, exactement ? demanda Sirius.

\- Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler de ça avec toi, Black.

Severus se rhabilla. Il ne s'attardait jamais longtemps après qu'ils aient couchés ensemble.

\- C'est bon, fait pas ton grognon, ça fonctionne pas avec moi. Il doit bien avoir un soucis quelque part, non ? Je veux dire, tu lui apporte des informations qui semblent utiles, grâce à Dumbledore.

Le professeur grimaça. Oui, ses informations permettait au Seigneur des Ténèbres de faire d'important dommages un peu partout en Angleterre. Des « pertes acceptables ». Mais il n'avait pas tellement envie d'y penser.

\- Il est méfiant, dit-il finalement. Il sent bien que je lui cache quelque chose, et il se demande ce que c'est. Et maintenant, il faut aussi que je lui cache... tout ça, et ça n'améliore pas les choses.

\- Pas de ma faute. Tu n'as qu'a arrêter de me chercher, dit Black en haussa les épaules.

\- Tu n'as qu'a arrêter de me sauter dessus, répliqua Rogue.

\- Comme si tu n'étais pas capable de te défendre, si tu le voulait vraiment.

Sirius avança à quatre pattes sur le lit, parfaitement conscient de l'effet qu'il faisait au professeur et se leva d'un seul mouvement souple, lui faisant face.

\- Mais c'est toute la question, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que tu le veux vraiment ?

Sa bouche était à quelques centimètres de la sienne, rouge, tentatrice. Mais Rogue ferma son esprit et secoua la tête d'un air excédé.

\- Avec Ombrage à la tête de Poudlard, la vie va devenir plus insupportable que jamais. Il vaut mieux que j'y retourne avant que ton filleul lui donne une nouvelle excuse pour le torturer.

\- Vas, vas... Je vais rester là je pense. Non, n'insiste pas, je n'ai pas envie de sortir aujourd'hui, grosse flemme, ironisa Black.

Rogue haussa un sourcil. Il chercha quelque chose à dire mais ne trouva rien. Ce n'était quand même pas son boulot de réconforter ce clébard, si ? Il haussa les épaules et quitta la pièce, furieux de se sentir déprimé comme ça.

O-XXXXXXXX-O

\- Intéressant, cet usage du sortilège de Levitation, sourit Sirius, en passant la main dans les cheveux noirs de Rogue dont les joues étaient un peu rouges. Il descendit le long de son corps, embrassant la peau tendue de son ventre.

\- Ah oui ? Ravi que ça t'ai plu, répondit l'autre, un peu essoufflé, la voix rauque.

Sirius descendit encore, mais un peu trop et embrassant le creux de ses cuisses.

\- Oui, j'ai vraiment apprécié, mais je crois que l'avoir montré d'une façon assez précise...

Severus baissa le regard vers son tortionnaire, son sourire lumineux lui donnait un air dix ans plus jeune que d'habitude. Cet air espiègle lui rappelait un autre Sirius qu'il pensait disparut à Azkaban. Si seulement il pouvait arrêter de parler et simplement...

Son souffle chaud effleura une partie très intime de son anatomie et Rogue eut un soupire rauque. Allez, allez...

\- Au fait ! dit Sirius en remontant vers lui.

\- Quoi ? aboya Rogue qui sentait son énervement monter.

Sirius attrapa sa baguette sur la table de nuit et le Serpentard fut immédiatement sur le qui-vive, attrapant la sienne. Mais Black se contenta de la lui montrer.

\- Je me souviens que c'est toi qui me l'a apporté, cette baguette. Mais... comment tu as su qu'elle me choisirait ?

Rogue fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu as de nouveau des problèmes de mémoire ? C'était mon ancienne baguette, rappel toi. Tu en est devenu le maître après t'en être servit contre moi dans la Cabane Hurlante.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai, les gamins t'avaient désarmés ! Je m'en souvenais mais, je ne sais pas pourquoi, c'est un peu flou.

Il se pencha sur Rogue et posa lentement sa baguette près de lui, l'invitant d'un regard à lâcher la sienne. Inspirant profondément pour se détendre un peu, Rogue fini par obtempéré.

\- C'est plutôt... intime comme lien, non ? Que ce soit moi qui ai ton ancienne baguette. Tu ne trouve pas ?

\- Quoi, tu penses que ça a un lien avec... tout ça ? répondit l'autre en désignant leurs corps nus.

Le professeur soupira.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Effectivement la coïncidence est étrange mais je ne vois pas quel rapport ça pourrait avoir. En tout cas, si tu n'as pas l'intention de t'occuper de moi, je n'ai pas que ça à f...

Sirius le coupa d'un baiser. Un baiser profond qu'il termina en gardant son front contre le sien, le fixant intensément de ses yeux gris. Rogue sentit ses ardeurs revenir immédiatement. Le fugitif pencha la tête, caressant le lobe de son oreille de ses lèvres et murmura :

\- Merci.

Mais sa voix était si basse que Rogue se demanda si il ne l'avait pas imaginé. Surtout que quelques secondes plus tard, sa bouche le caressait à un endroit qui l'invitait clairement à cesser de réfléchir immédiatement. Le professeur expira profondément, se sentant à la fois détendu et incroyablement sous tension. L'effet "Black" en quelque sorte.

O-XXXXXXXX-O

\- Dis, Rogue, tu t'es fais torturé non ? demanda Black.

Les joues de Rogue s'empourprèrent. Déjà qu'il avait fallut accepter de partager la salle de bain avec ce crétin... Il devait se laver rapidement avant de partir et Black avait refusé de le laisser passer avant lui. Or, dans cette maison, même un sort n'aurait pas pu tenir le maître des lieux en dehors.

Mais si en plus il lui fallait supporter des commentaires sur son corps, ça allait vite devenir insupportable.

Il tourna le robinet et se concentra sur l'eau qui coulait du pommeau de la douche, mais sentit le doigt de Sirius suivre sur son dos et ses flancs les traces violacées du maléfice.

\- Ne me tripote pas ! s'indigna le professeur.

\- Mais oui, c'est ça, fait ton prude avec moi, c'est très crédible, fit Sirius, goguenard. Alors, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

Comprenant que l'autre ne le lâcherais pas, Severus lui passa la pomme de douche et répondit en étalant le savon sur son corps :

\- Il est complètement fou.

\- Il ne l'a pas toujours été ?

Severus hésita une seconde, cherchant si la question était sarcastique ou légitime.

\- Il a toujours été très intelligent. Bien sur, il est avide de souffrances vulgaires, mais avant jamais il n'aurait torturé quelqu'un qui lui est utile. Il faisait au contraire toujours en sorte que les services et l'efficacité soient aussi bien récompensé que l'incompétence était durement punie.

Il marqua un temps de pause, puis ajouta à voix basse :

\- Maintenant, il se met en colère pour un rien et se défoule sur la première personne à porté de sort. Et il ne faut surtout pas se défendre, ajouta-t-il amèrement.

Sirius le fixa. Il avait très envie de faire un commentaire du genre : Et c'est pour un type comme ça que tu t'es fait marqué à vie ? Mais en même temps, il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à faire fuir Rogue et avait l'impression que ce type de remarque serait un peu trop cruelle.

_Attend ? Je n'ai pas envie de faire du mal à Rogue, c'est ça ?_

\- Black ? Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ?

\- Rien, rien, marmonna Sirius.

Vraiment, ce n'était pas bon pour sa santé mentale que la seule chose qui actuellement puisse le sortir de sa morosité soit de coucher avec Rogue. Ou de provoquer Rogue. Ou de se moquer de Rogue. Ce genre de choses.

\- Dis, Severus...

\- Quoi encore, grogna Rogue en enfilant sa robe. Et d'où tu m'appelle par mon prénom ?

\- Oh, mes plus humbles excuses votre Altesse. Donc te sucer je peux, mais t'appeler par ton prénom c'est trop intime ?

Rogue se figea et il y eut un blanc pendant lequel Sirius était quasiment sur de l'avoir vu sourire. ça lui allait bien.

\- Bref, que veux-tu ?

\- Tu... tu penses qu'il y a quoi entre nous ?

Le professeur leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Sérieusement Black, tu veux vraiment qu'on parle de ça ?

\- Heu, non, pas vraiment. Mais c'est juste que... Quand j'y réfléchis, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose m'échappe. Comme si il y avait une explication toute bête à cette pulsion, que je l'avais sur le bout de la langue sans que ça me revienne. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Rogue haussa les épaules. Il voyait exactement ce que le fugitif voulait dire et c'était fait exactement la même réflexion. Mais il n'allait certainement pas le partager avec lui.

\- Personnellement, je vis perpétuellement sous tension. Entre mes cours, la tyrannie de cette garce d'Ombrage, les bêtises de Potter, le Seigneur des Ténèbres et l'Ordre... je suis à bout de nerfs en permanence alors que j'ai au contraire besoin d'avoir l'esprit le plus clair possible. Or coucher avec toi me... défoule. Me détend.

Il se tut une seconde et ajouta plus doucement :

\- Après ça, j'arrive à m'endormir.

Se raclant la gorge, il reprit de son ton habituel :

\- Donc je ne me casse pas la tête à chercher des explications, ça fonctionne et c'est utile, ça me suffit.

Sirius hocha pensivement la tête.

\- N'empêche, toi qui n'essaie pas de chercher des explications, c'est bizarre, ricana-t-il.

\- Et toi qui en cherche, c'est bizarre aussi, comme quoi...

\- Oui, les temps changent.

O-XXXXXXXX-O

\- Hé, Severus, souffla Black à voix basse pour ne pas déclencher la colère du tableau.

Le professeur se retourna et leva un sourcil interrogateur.

Il s'apprêtait à partir, mais Sirius tira sur son bras et l'embrassa doucement sur la bouche, entrouvrant ses lèvres, caressant sa langue presque tendrement avant de se redresser.

Severus resta muet de surprise et Black, les joues vaguement roses lança d'un ton faussement désinvolte :

\- Fais attention à toi.

O-XXXXXXXX-O

\- Il détient Patmol ! s'étrangla Potter. Il détient Patmol là où la chose est cachée !

Severus obligea son visage à rester impénétrable. C'était impossible. Avait-il été assez bête pour sortir du 12, Square Grimmaurd ?

\- Qui est Patmol ? Quelle chose ?

Le regard d'Ombrage était avide.

\- Aucune idée, répondit Rogue d'un ton froid. Potter, quand j'aurais envie de vous entendre me crier n'importe quoi, je vous donnerais une potion de Babillage.

Sitôt la porte close, il avança à toute vitesse, se retenant de courir, jusqu'à ses appartements. Une fois là-bas, il envoya son Patronus jusqu'au Square Grimmaurd. Celui-ci croisa Sirius dans la cuisine.

\- Severus ? s'étonna-t-il. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Mais oui, pourquoi ? Je viens juste de surprendre Kreattur qui faisait de la magie dans la cheminée, mes journées sont passionnantes...

\- Sirius, dit Rogue d'un ton alarmé. Demande exactement à Kreattur à qui il parlait et ce qu'il a dit !

Sirius haussa les sourcils, mais, appelant l'elfe de maison grincheux, s'exécuta dans protester.

\- Kreattur obéit au maître, oui, ce sale petit bâtard qui à brisé le cœur de ma pauvre maîtresse...

\- Kreattur, répond !

\- Kreattur à dit au misérable petit Potter que le maître n'était pas là... Qu'il était sortit. Qu'il ne reviendrait jamais du Département des Mystères !

Severus jura.

\- C'est une catastrophe. Je vais essayer de rattraper Potter...

\- Severus ! insista Black. Dis-moi ce qui se passe ! Harry va bien ?!

Le patronus en forme de biche resta muet, puis la voix de Rogue s'éleva :

\- Oui. Surtout reste Square Grimmaurd.

Et avant que Sirius ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, le patronus se dissipa.

Kreattur plissa ses petits yeux sournois et souffla :

\- Oh, le sale petit Potter va avoir une drôle de surprise en arrivant au Département des Mystères.

\- La ferme, saleté !

Sirius jura.

Le Département des Mystères. La prophétie. Voldemort avait trouvé le moyen d'attirer Harry là-bas, il allait le piéger.

Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix commencèrent à se rassembler au 12, Square Grimmaurd. Se préparant au combat.

\- Black, gronda Fol Oeil, tu...

\- Je viens, coupa Sirius.

Et sa décision était irrévocable.

O-XXXXXXXX-O

Rogue fixa la chambre de Sirius. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû venir ici. Si Bellatrix avait hérité de la maison, elle ne manquerait pas d'être informé de sa présence en ces lieux. Mais le professeur s'en moquait complètement.

Le lit était encore défait, un tas de vêtement traînaient à son pied.

_Tout est comme si tu étais là. Comme si tu venais tout juste de te lever et qu'en ouvrant la porte j'allais te retrouver. J'aurais voulu qu'il en soit ainsi tout les jours de ma vie._

La gorge de Severus était tellement nouée qu'il se demandait s'il serait de nouveau capable de s'exprimer un jour. Lui qui n'avait jamais été bon avec les mots. Qui n'avait été fichu de dire l'essentiel qu'une fois, au milieu d'une prison lugubre.

Sirius avait dû se souvenir lui aussi. Quelques secondes avant de disparaître, il avait dû retrouver la mémoire. Lui en avait-il voulu de son stratagème ? Ou avait-il compris que ce n'était qu'un énième mensonge, une énième dissimulation pour le protéger du mal. L'amour avait fait de lui le meilleur des menteurs. Quelle importance aujourd'hui de toute façon...

Il leva sa main au niveau de son visage. Au niveau de son annulaire, une pierre sombre lui renvoya son reflet déformé. Sirius n'avait jamais enlevé la sienne, ne se doutant pas une seule seconde que ce n'était pas qu'une simple bague. Peut-être que...

\- Sirius Black, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Il lui sembla, pendant une folle seconde, voir la surface de la pierre vaciller.

Mais finalement, elle resta sombre.

Severus tomba à genoux et sentit sa magie lui échapper, sortir de lui par vague, explosant les meubles, renversant la chaise et le bureau.

Tout ce qui est heureux conduit à la destruction, toujours, personne n'y échappe. Et il allait devoir continuer encore à vivre dans ce monde en ruine, une nouvelle fois. Les meilleurs étaient partis les premiers et lui restait là, errant dans les décombres où ne restait même pas des fantômes.

Une feuille de parchemin voleta jusqu'à lui et Severus lu de manière machinale, sentant à chaque mots son cœur se serrer encore un peu plus. Une lettre de Lily. Une lettre de Lily, qui envoyait toute son affection à Sirius. Rogue serra le feuillet contre lui et entendit une sorte de gémissement désespéré s'échapper de sa bouche. Le son d'un animal à l'agonie. Personne, cependant, il le savait, n'allait venir pour l'achever.

Il se leva en vacillant.

Restait Potter. Encore et encore, ce sale gamin était toujours là, causant des catastrophes et les traversant comme s'il était invincible. Severus aurait voulu l'atomiser, le réduire en cendre. Mais ce garçon avait eut le droit à l'amour de Lily... et à celui de Sirius. Le détruire aurait été comme leur briser le cœur au delà de la mort. Alors il fallait le protéger, encore et encore. Espérant qu'un jour il sauverais le monde, il triompherait de la mort, il ramènerait la paix.

Alors enfin, Severus Rogue pourrait aller rejoindre ceux qu'il aime.

* * *

**Petit ps de l'autrice** : Il y a un épilogue ! Il y a un épilogue ! Attendez que l'épilogue soit sortit avant de décider si je mérite la mort ^^


	31. Épilogue : Le rêve de Sirius

Épilogue - Le Rêve de Sirius

Severus se réveilla à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. La douleur terrible de la déchirure des crocs et du venin de Nagini s'estompait peu à peu. Il devait sans doute avoir bu des potions d'apaisement, car il se sentait étrangement bien, une sérénité nouvelle résonnait en lui comme une musique oubliée. Il allait devoir absolument demander à Mme Pomfresh la composition de cette potion.

Il referma les yeux et profita de la douceur du moment. Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-il pas sentit aussi tranquille ?

Il songea à un baiser, presque volé, dans cette même infirmerie, il y a si longtemps et par réflexe, crispa ses mains, attendant la douleur qui allait venir lui transpercer la poitrine.

Mais il n'y eut aucune douleur.

Le professeur rouvrit les yeux en sentant un poids au bout de son lit et sursauta en reconnaissant la personne qui venait de s'asseoir.

Son cœur battit à toute allure dans sa poitrine et une joie incroyable le submergea, amenant même des larmes dans ses yeux. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et le nom sonna, incrédule et rauque.

\- Sirius !

L'ancien Maraudeur sourit paisiblement en refermant ses bras autour de lui. Mais Rogue ne voulait pas le quitter des yeux et se dégagea aussitôt pour pouvoir le dévisager, s'accrochant à ses mains. Il détaillait avidement son beau visage, la perfection de ses traits, l'élégance des mèches qui encadraient son regard gris qui n'était plus ombrageux mais avait retrouvé la lumière de sa jeunesse.

\- Mais, mais... Le Voile... Comment ? balbutia Severus.

A peine, cependant, la question franchit-elle ses lèvres qu'il réalisa que ça n'avait aucune importance. Dans l'ouverture de la chemise de toile de Sirius, il voyait la marque du tatouage qu'il lui avait offert. Une magie d'adolescent, mais fait avec tellement d'amour que peut-être était-ce lui qui avait permit à l'âme du brun de ne pas quitter son corps, jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à franchir l'arche dans l'autre sens ! Finalement, ce vieux fou de Dumbledore avait sans doute eut raison : il n'y a pas plus grande magie que l'amour.

Severus pouffa devant cette affirmation à l'eau de rose et Sirius haussa un sourcil amusé.

\- A quoi tu penses ?

Rogue secoua la tête avec bonheur.

\- Des bêtises. Je suis tellement heureux de te retrouver.

Il savoura ces mots. C'était si bon de pouvoir parler librement, sans avoir besoin de calculer les conséquences de chaque phrase. Sans avoir peur.

Sirius le fixait avec un sourire tendre et amena ses mains contre son torse, les berçant doucement.

\- C'est fini maintenant, nous ne serons plus jamais séparés.

\- Potter... Harry. Il a réussit ?

\- Oui, acquiesça le brun, la guerre est fini. Tu es un héros. Et moi un innocent.

\- Ah, ça, mieux vaut tard que jamais, hein !

Sirius relâcha ses mains et le repoussa en arrière, sur ses oreillers.

\- Oui ? demanda Severus en haussant un sourcil goguenard.

\- Reposes toi encore, répondit l'autre en secouant la tête, amusé. Il y a des gens qui voudraient te voir.

\- Tu restes là, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Toujours.

Alors Rogue accepta de fermer les yeux. Comment avait-il pu être si bête toutes ses années ? A retenir par orgueil ou crainte ces mots et ces gestes qui lui apportait autant de paix... A refuser le bonheur par crainte de le voir disparaître. C'était comme si sans le savoir, il avait vécu avec un carcan autour du cœur, lui interdisant d'être heureux. Un reste de son enfance, sans doute. Un cadeau de la soumission de sa mère, de la cruauté de son père. "On accepte l'amour qu'on pense mériter"*. Mais c'était fini, désormais. Il se sentait lavé de l'intérieur. En songeant à eux, ses lointains parents, il ne ressentait plus que de la compassion et espérait qu'ils menaient une petite vie bien tranquille.

Désormais, Severus allait construire sa propre famille. A bien y penser, elle était déjà autour de lui depuis longtemps. Simplement il était trop aveugle pour la remarquer.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il était au milieu d'une sorte de parc, qui ressemblait à celui de Poudlard, mais en bien plus grand. Sans doute devait-il rêver...

Il en fut tout à fait convaincu en voyant s'avancer devant lui...

\- Albus !

Le directeur sourit. Severus songea à ses derniers instants. Ces souvenirs si douloureux qui avaient rejoint le panthéon de ses cauchemars. Le vieil homme qui avait été le seul à croire en lui était mort de sa main, emportant ce qu'il restait de son cœur. Pourtant il était là et semblait content de le voir. La culpabilité et le chagrin semblaient avoir, elles, disparues de son esprit.

\- Severus, fit Dumbledore.

Et le Maître des Potions fut surprit de voir que ses yeux étaient étrangement brillant derrières ses lunettes en demi-lune.

Il lui posa les mains sur les épaules, et après une seconde d'hésitation, le serra contre lui. Severus ferma les yeux. C'était une étreinte comme il n'en avait jamais connue avant et qui pourtant, il le savait, lui avait terriblement manqué.

Le directeur le relâcha et lui dit d'une voix émue :

\- Mon fils.

Severus sourit comme un gamin et serra de lui même le directeur dans ses bras. Cette confiance réciproque, cette joie réparait enfin la fêlure de son cœur qui l'avait rendu si longtemps méfiant et distant avec les autres.

\- Continu à avancer, l'encouragea Dumbledore. Tu as d'autre personnes à rencontrer.

Rogue hocha la tête, et avança. Il savait qu'il aurait dû s'étonner, poser des questions mais... Tout était si tranquille ici.

Il vit passer au loin Lupin et son épouse Tonks, curieusement, qui le saluèrent de la main avec jovialité. Severus leur rendit leur salut.

Puis il vit s'approcher une silhouette à la fois terriblement familière et un peu étrangère. Ce ne fut que quand son regard s'attarda sur sa touffe de cheveux désordonnée qui le reconnu sans aucun doute.

Il attendit que vienne la colère. Il attendit la rancœur et la jalousie. Il attendit la morsure du dégoût. Mais rien ne le heurta.

James Potter le regarda un instant, puis se passa la main dans les cheveux et Rogue réalisa quelque chose de stupéfiant. Pendant des années, il avait conspué ce geste, y voyant de la frime et de la prétention. Mais en réalité, et désormais ça lui semblait évident, ce geste ne manifestait qu'un certain embarras. Severus secoua la tête, à la fois amusé et consterné.

Il lança de lui même :

\- Salut, Potter.

\- Salut, répondit l'autre avec un demi-sourire.

Il le fixa pendant quelques instants, et Severus eut la certitude que s'il lui demandait, il s'excuserait. Pour tout ce qu'il lui avait subir. Il lui avouerait qu'il était lui même jaloux de ses talents, de son enfance auprès de Lily, de leur amitié unique.

Mais savoir cela rendait nul tout l'intérêt des excuses. A la place, James Potter lui tendit la main, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Et Rogue, sans hésitation mais avec un petit sourire narquois la serra.

\- Il y a quelqu'un qui attend de te voir depuis des lustres, annonça James.

Il s'écarta sur le coté, dévoilant, quelques pas plus loin...

\- Lily ! s'exclama Severus.

Il courut vers elle comme il n'avait jamais osé le faire une fois passée l'enfance et eut le sentiment pendant cette course de rajeunir de plusieurs années. Il avait onze ans de nouveau, et Lily, rayonnante sous ses cheveux roux lui tendit les bras.

Ils se saisirent les mains et restèrent là comme deux gamins à les balancer en riant.

Severus inspira profondément et jamais l'air ne lui avait paru si pur, si léger. Il vit les yeux vert en amande de Lily devenir sérieux et elle murmura :

\- Merci Severus. Merci infiniment. Merci pour tout.

Son remerciement se propagea dans l'espace du parc tout autour comme un applaudissement et Severus sentit son cœur se gonfler dans sa poitrine. C'était une sensation merveilleuse. Tellement qu'elle en effaça le parc, qui se dissipa doucement.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Il était de retour à l'infirmerie. Sirius était toujours là. Le brun lui adressa un sourire moqueur et lança :

\- Au faite, je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais quand tu dors sur le dos, tu ronfles ! Comme un phacochère.

Severus s'assit dans son lit.

\- Idiot ! répliqua-t-il. Toi, tu as les mains baladeuses !

\- Seulement quand je dors avec toi, répondit Sirius avec un clin d'œil.

Le Maître des Potions le dévisagea et réalisa quelque chose. C'est le moment. _Le_ moment. Il lui fallait essayer encore une fois profiter de cette paix en lui. Profiter de ce miracle.

\- Sirius, commença-t-il.

Et les mots, comme des portes, s'ouvrirent enfin devant lui. La malédiction était belle et bien levée.

\- Je t'aime. Je t'aime de toute l'essence de mon être. Depuis des années et pour l'éternité.

Comment avait-il pu avoir la vanité de penser ces mots inutiles ? Insignifiants ? C'était lui qui n'arrivait pas, autrefois, à croire en leur puissance. Lui qui cherchait partout les origines de la magie, les racines du pouvoir, il avait été aveugle et sourd. Car il y avait dans ces mots-ci suffisamment de magie pour bâtir un multivers.

\- Il était temps, s'amusa Sirius.

Et, se penchant vers lui, il l'embrassa.

Fin

* = "We accept the love we think we deserve" Stephen Chbosky in Perks of being a Wallflower.

* * *

**Petit-PS-de-l'autrice** : Voilà, c'est fini pour de bon. Pour une histoire écrite en un mois pendant une période particulièrement intense de ma vie, elle aura mit 3 ans pour trouver le chemin du net et presque 4 mois pour être publiée. Je suis contente de vous la transmettre et j'espère qu'elle vous fera rire, fantasmer ou rêver, qu'elle vous distraira quand vous en aurez besoin.

Maintenant que vous êtes arrivés au bout, j'apprécierais un retour global sur cette fanfic', ce que vous en avez pensé. Au moment où j'écris ces lignes, personne ne l'a encore lue en entier et je trépigne de stress et d'impatience ^^

A : LessaWatberg, Rox, Shizuyo-Sama, Vera Spurnes, Danyval, AngeLunaBlack et PamJim. Honnêtement, sans vos reviews, je n'aurais sans doute pas osé aller jusqu'au bout de cette publication. Merci pour ces petits mots si précieux 3

Pour finir, une illustration qui m'a inspirée : w w w. zerochan 702151 # full (sans espaces)


End file.
